HERENCIA DE MERODEADOR
by evixcrisypekenyita
Summary: 5º curso: En un universo alterno, las familias Black, Potter y Lupin se han unido para dar paso a nuevos merodeadores...
1. Default Chapter

Hola gente! aquí estamos tres locas, Evix Black, Crisy Weasley y Pekenyita, (saludad chicas) Holaaaaaa!

Bueno pues hemos unido fuerzas para sacar este principio de locura que tiene muchos personajes de nuestros fics, pero como cualquier parecido con esa realidad es pura coincidencia, no hace falta que los leais para entender este

No hace falta decir que esto es un universo totalmente alterno al que conocemos, aqui ni los Potter murieron ni Sirius fue a Azkaban y Voldemort fue derrotado hace ya mucho tiempo

Pues...creemos que con esto esta todo aclarado, simplemente, a leer!

**CAPITULO 1: Nuevas generaciones**

En una solitaria calle de Godric Hollow, a los pies de una colina, se divisaban tres casas prácticamente idénticas. Eran de dos plantas, con un amplio jardín, garaje y piscina(en el caso de la familia Lupin) y con la fachada de un color rojo intenso.

Los primeros rayos de luz solar se filtraban con mayor intensidad en la del medio, iluminando prácticamente todas las estancias. Eran las siete de la mañana de un treinta de Julio y no había ningún sonido que pudiera irrumpir la calma del pueblo. Hacía un día caluroso y espléndido y los habitantes del lugar disfrutaban de sus merecidas vacaciones.

Remus Lupin se despertó en medio de aquella apacible tranquilidad. Cuidando de no despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado, se recostó sobre la cama de dosel y estiró los brazos, desperezándose y contrayendo los músculos de su pecho desnudo. Volviéndose a tumbar, se dio la vuelta y observó a Christine, su esposa, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y sonriendo dulcemente.

Hacía ya muchos años que tenía esa costumbre. Desde que eran niños y estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Se podía decir que Lupin y Christine se conocían de toda la vida. Habían ido al mismo colegio de magia desde los once años y en seguida habían conectado a la perfección. Su amistad llegó a formar unos lazos irrompibles, mucho más allá del amor que, años después, descubrirían que era. Ahora, observando como el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado, se le hacía difícil asociar esa imagen con la que vio cuando era un niño. Christine nunca se había llevado excesivamente bien con su madre, a causa de la muerte de su padre y cuando la conoció era una chica callada, solitaria y triste, con el corazón demasiado frío, que él mismo se encargó de calentar. Había pasado muchos años desde aquello y sobretodo, desde que Lily y los merodeadores entraron a formar parte de su grupo de amigos, la felicidad y el carácter natural de la mujer, habían recobrado su cauce normal. Había una seriedad inusual en Christine, pero aquello formaba parte de su forma de ser.

De todas formas, su mujer, siempre había sido especial. No era una bruja corriente, sino que su otra mitad, herencia de su madre, era arcángel. Su misión en el mundo mágico había sido proteger a Harry Potter, el hijo de su mejor amiga y ahijado suyo. En aquel tiempo, Dani, el que por entonces era novio de Christine y muy amigo de James y Sirius, había sido asesinado.

Hecho que le sirvió para unirse más a Lupin y para darse cuenta de que siempre fue el hombre de su vida.

La vida de Dani había sido arrebatada por Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso que amenazaba con conquistar el mundo mágico y pugnarlo de los muggles y sus descendientes brujos, como él llamaba "sangre sucia". Una noche, Voldemort había ido a matar a Harry y a los Potter a su casa, pero Christine había acabado por derrotarle y librar a la comunidad de ese mal que los acechaba. Desde ese momento y sobretodo, desde que ella y Lupin se casaron, vivían puerta con puerta con la familia Potter y la familia Black, sus mejores amigos respectivamente. De su matrimonio, había nacido Alan, su hijo de quince años. Los hijos de Sirius y James: Ízar, Matt y Harry, eran íntimos de Alan y los cuatro solían cuidar de la pequeña Alya, la hija de tres años de Sirius y Patricia, hermana de Ízar.

Christine abrió los ojos, extrañada de encontrar a Remus en esa posición tan dulce. Sin embargo, esa imagen se le hizo tan tremendamente familiar, que sonrió.

Buenos días, dormilona.- le susurró Remus al oído, gesto que la hizo estremecerse y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hola, Remus.- Christine se recostó sobre el pecho de su marido y dejó que él jugara con su pelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían esa tranquilidad. La noche anterior habían llegado de sus vacaciones en París y durante su estancia en la ciudad del amor, habían dormido en la misma habitación de hotel que su hijo, sin poder aprovechar muchos momentos de intimidad. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba demostrar su cariño delante de Alan, lo cual él consideraba una sublime tontería ya que no reparaba en exhibirse por Hogwarts con alguna de sus conquistas, aun en presencia de sus padres, argumento que Sirius, su padrino, compartía.

Cuando el ambiente de la habitación se estaba caldeando y el matrimonio estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, ocurrió lo que pasaba cada mañana. Un bulto enorme les cayó encima, más concretamente, sobre Remus y comenzó a ladrar y a mover la cola frenéticamente, lamiendo los mofletes del hombre. Christine se separó un poco de su esposo y se tapó la boca para no reírse. El rostro de Remus era un poema y maldijo por lo bajo no tener una cámara para fotografiarlo. Se imaginó a su amigo Sirius viendo aquella estampa y aquello hizo que estallara en carcajadas.

Muy graciosa.- masculló Remus, fingiendo estar ofendido. Era incapaz de enfadarse con Christine.- Me pregunto porqué este chucho me tiene tanta estima. Se supone que tendría que estar despertando a Alan y no a mí.

Cariño- Christine tanteó el terreno. Sabía que era un tema delicado.- Luna tiene hambre y eres tú quien le da de comer cada mañana...

Luna, Luna, Luna.- refunfuñó Lupin y se levantó de la cama de sopetón, colocándose una bonita bata que se había comprado durantes las vacaciones.- Sirius no sólo le regaló este...este...monstruo a mi hijo, sino que tuvo la desfachatez de ponerle Luna de nombre.

A mí me gusta.- Christine se encogió de hombros y también se levantó. Al ver que el rostro de su mujer era sincero y que realmente le gustaba el nombre que Sirius y su hijo habían escogido para la perra, el hombre salió de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo y con el animal detrás, meneando la cola frenéticamente.

Una vez Remus le llenó el comedero de pienso a Luna, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, mientras Christine subía a la habitación de Alan. La música de su hijo resonaba por las dos plantas de la casa y estaba segura de que los vecinos podían oírla también y eso, a las siete y media de la mañana no podía significar nada bueno.

Maldiciendo la rebeldía de su hijo adolescente que, desgraciadamente, no había heredado nada de ellos, subió los peldaños como una furia, tapándose los oídos con las manos y refunfuñando. Detestaba que no hubiese orden en una casa y los altavoces de la mini cadena de su hijo, sobrepasaban el límite de lo "normal". Llegó hasta el rellano y tocó tres veces a la puerta cerrada. Siempre respectaba la intimidad de los demás, era algo que desde pequeña le habían enseñado.

¡Un momento _mater_(madre)!- Christine suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Alan siempre la llamaba "_mater_", que en idioma arcángel significaba madre. Ella le había enseñado aquella lengua desde el principio, así que no era muy raro que el muchacho la utilizara, incluso, en algunas ocasiones, con sus amigos, que estaban acostumbrados a oírle hablar "chino", como ellos decían.

Se escuchó como si hubiesen pasado caballos por la habitación en dos minutos, un chico de quince años recién cumplidos, con el pelo algo revuelto y jadeando ligeramente, abrió la puerta. Christine miró a su hijo de arriba abajo. Alan era de estatura media, tenía el pelo de un color negro azabache como el de su madre, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y cuyos mechones, le caían desordenadamente por la frente. Sus ojos también eran idénticos a los de Christine, de un azul profundo y penetrante. Sin embargo, todo el mundo decía que se parecía en la cara a su padre, cosa de lo que él estaba muy orgulloso. En aquel momento, estaba sin camisa, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros bajos con la bragueta abierta y estaba descalzo.- ¿Sí?- preguntó fingiendo una voz terriblemente inocente. Pero Christine lo conocía suficiente como para saber que había gato encerrado. Lo apartó de la puerta, que obstaculizaba con el cuerpo y entró. ¡No, mater, espera!- Demasiado tarde. Christine había irrumpido en la habitación y casi le da un desmayo. El dormitorio de Alan era amplio y cuadrangular. La cama, cuyas sábanas estaban revueltas y medio tiradas por el suelo, estaba pegada a la ventana. Tenía dos grandes estanterías repletas de trastos, en donde se encontraba un televisor pequeño y una mini cadena, que en aquellos instantes, dejaba sonar a Bon Jovi, el grupo de rock muggle preferido de Alan. Y es que al chico le encantaban los muggles. Quizás era el hecho de que Christine había convivido muchos años con ellos y la casa parecía la de un no-mágico, mezclado con un brujo, o que su padre también era de procedencia muggle, pero Alan siempre había tenido el concepto de que había cosas de ellos que valía la pena disfrutar. Por eso, allá a donde iba se llevaba sus cds de música, su MP3 o su radio televisión. Era cierto que en Hogwarts aquellos aparatos no podían ser utilizados, pero de alguna manera, su madre los había hechizado para que funcionaran.

En la mesa del chico, también había un pequeño ordenador portátil con el que chateaba con sus amigos. Las paredes estaban repletas de pósteres de equipos de quidditch y fútbol respectivamente y de modelos muggles con cuerpos estupendos. Normalmente, cuando Christine subía a hacer revisión de habitación o a limpiar, Alan ocultaba aquellas "bellezas" como él las denominaba, pero ahora su madre lo había pillado in fraganti. Pero el desastre de las estanterías no era comparable al del suelo, por donde no se podía pasar. Envoltorios de chicles, botes de coca cola vacíos, pergaminos arrugados y un grupo considerable de cds se hallaban esparcidos por todas partes. Los marcos con fotos de sus mejores amigos o de los de sus padres, también habían volado de sus respectivos lugares.

Cielo santo...- susurró Christine horrorizada y mirando seriamente a su hijo que se daba golpes en la frente murmurando "idiota".- ¿Qué significa esto?

_Nihil_(nada).- respondió Alan encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose el ofendido. Solía tener discusiones de aquellas, con su madre a diario.

¿_Nihil_?- se irritó Christine.- Esta habitación parece la leonera pública...- entonces se escucharon unos ruiditos muy extraños en el armario y Alan, instintivamente, se colocó en medio. Pero su madre era demasiado lista como para no darse cuenta. Moviendo la mano, como una ráfaga de aire, la puerta del armario se abrió de sopetón y una chica, cubierta sólo con una camiseta negra, claramente de Alan, salió disparada hacia fuera.- ¡Oh, no¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!

¡_Bonjour¡Excusez-moi, mademoiselle! __Quel que fait moi aci_?- preguntó la chica confusamente, mientras se miraba perpleja la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Los ojos de Christine se encendieron de rabia y se conectaron con los de su hijo, que se había ruborizado un tanto.

Esto, por supuesto- canturreó Alan.- tiene una explicación coherente.

Me encantaría escucharla.- Las zapatillas de estar por casa de Christine, taconeaban en el suelo. Esperó durante unos segundos, mientras su hijo buscaba refugio en sus pies y se rascaba confusamente la sien.- _Quid igitur_?(¿Y bien?)

¿Le has comprado el regalo de cumpleaños a Harry?- Alan soltó una risita, pero al ver el rostro tan serio de su madre, se mordió el labio inferior. Christine dio un chasquido con los dedos y envió una especie de manto de energía hacia la confusa chica, la cual desapareció al instante.

Hablaremos de esto más tarde.- masculló con una terrible voz congelante.- Ahora vístete decentemente- señaló la bragueta de Alan que continuaba abierta.- y llama a Ízar. Su coche acaba de llegar. Pero en cuanto vuelvas de comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Harry hablaremos jovencito.

Sí, mater.- suspiró Alan y cerró la puerta una vez Christine hubo salido. Fue al armario para coger su camiseta de Bon Jovi, pero para su desgracia, la chica francesa se la había llevado puesta.

Christine bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina como un relámpago. Desde el segundo día de sus vacaciones en Francia no había estado tan enfadada. Allí, habían tenido algún que otro percance. Al parecer, a Alan no le había hecho mucho gracia que dejaran a Luna encerrada en el hotel mientras ellos iban a visitar el museo de Louvre, de París y se había apañado para armar un escándalo. Sus padres llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo ir, ambos eran amantes del arte y más desde que habían leído un libro muggle, titulado: "El Código Da Vinci". En él, se mencionaban bastantes de los cuadros que aparecían en el museo y parte de la acción ocurría allí. Pero aquello a Alan le parecía una sublime tontería. Había apostado con Ízar, que él conseguiría probar más número de francesitas que su amigo de españolas y en el Louvre, admirando con sus padres una serie de pinturas que no podían compararse con los graffitis que Ízar solía hacer, no era un buen lugar para ligar. Así que Alan había decidido hacer alguna de las suyas. Mientras sus padres contemplaban "_El hombre de Vitrubio_", él se había acercado a un cuadro llamado la "_Mona Lisa_" que representaba a una mujer con una misteriosa sonrisa. Alan había oído a muchos turistas divagar sobre esa expresión en su rostro y como nadie entendía lo que el cuadro deseaba representar, él había prestado su ayuda. Sacando del bolsillo de la túnica la varita mágica, que tenía totalmente prohibido llevar encima, conjuró unas palabras y la sonrisa de la "_Gioconda_" se amplió a grados fuera de lo común. Ahora la mujer parecía sonreír abiertamente, riéndose a carcajada limpia de algo muy gracioso. El escándalo, no tardó en producirse. A los tres minutos de aquello, una serie considerable de personas se encontraban arremolinadas frente al cuadro, donde unos guardias de seguridad y el conservador del Louvre, trataban de hallar una solución. Pero aquello no acabó allí. Seguidamente, una lechuza parda, salida de no se sabe donde, irrumpió en la _Salle des États, _portando una carta oficial, que curiosamente, iba dirigida al chico de quince años, que cinco minutos antes, había estado contemplando la obra.

¡Ups!- exclamó Alan, encogiéndose de hombros graciosamente.- Olvidé la prohibición.- Pero tenía un problema mucho mayor que el sobre del Ministerio de Magia. Los guardias de seguridad se dirigían a él con las armas levantadas.

¡_Arrêtez¡Couchez-vous_!- gritó el conservador. Pero para entonces, Alan ya había desaparecido en una columna de luz blanquecina y reaparecido al lado de sus padres.

Christine y Lupin tuvieron verdaderos problemas para desmemorizar a todos aquellos muggles, sin que el Ministerio de Magia Francés, fuera conocedor de lo que había ocurrido y al llegar al hotel, la bronca que le echaron a Alan fue de las peores de su vida, tanto, que hasta Luna bajó las orejas y se encogió debajo del sillón de la habitación.

¡La _Mona Lisa_!- exclamó Lupin horrorizado.- ¡Has retocado un cuadro de años de antigüedad, cuyo autor era un verdadero genio¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha podido ocurrir?

_Oui.- _respondió Alan adoptando el idioma del país en el que se encontraban.- Lo siento, pater, pero a mí ese cuadro me parece una mierda.- Lupin palideció.- Nadie entendía su sonrisa, yo sólo quería ayudar...

¡Has retocado la _Gioconda_ de Leonardo Da Vinci cabeza de alcornoque!- se irritó Christine.- ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es encantar objetos muggles¡Y ahora tienes una reclamación del Ministerio de Magia¡Podrían expulsarte de Hogwarts!

¡Nah!- Alan le restó importancia con la mano y se fue a sacar a Luna de debajo de la silla, dejando a sus padres con la palabra en la boca. Desaparecer, siempre era la mejor opción. Además, no le importaba mucho lo que acababa de ocurrir, al menos, había conseguido cinco números de teléfono en el Louvre y le ganaría con seguridad, la apuesta a Ízar. Después de todo, la visita al museo no había estado tan mal.

´´´´´´´´´´

Esa mañana no hubo testigos de la repentina aparición de un Peugeot 407 color tinto aterrizando en la solitaria calle de Godric Hollow. En la puerta de una de las tres grandes casas de dos plantas de un tono rojizo y que daba acceso a un jardín cuidado podían leerse los nombres de sus propietarios colocados con hierro forjado a ambos lados de la verja: Black y Mackenzie.

Patricia Mackenzie condujo su coche hasta dejarlo perfectamente aparcado en el interior del garaje, donde tuvo que tener mucho cuidado con la preciada moto de su pareja. Sirius Black se había pasado los quince días que habían veraneado en el sur de España echando de menos a su pequeña, como él la llamaba. Podría decirse que Sirius y Patricia eran marido y mujer de no ser por el inconveniente de que no estaban casados. Llevaban viviendo juntos unos dieciséis años y nunca había sido capaces de plantearse la idea de subir a un altar para decirse que se querían, eso era algo demasiado convencional para su gusto. Patricia se bajó del coche estirándose después de diez horas conduciendo un coche volador. Era un año menor que Sirius, y como él, había sabido conservar el atractivo a lo largo de los años. Desde que la conocía, Patricia había tenido una ondulada melena negra que le solía llegar por la cintura y que ahora, escapando del calor estival llevaba recogida en una coleta.

Sirius bajó del coche y sin mediar ni el más mínimo comentario se abalanzó sobre su moto y la montó acariciando el cuero del asiento y el tacto del manillar como si fuese un viejo amigo al que hace años que no ve. Una vez pasado el primer contacto suave, se abrazó a ella sin miramientos y empezó a besar la fría carrocería, mientras que su familia lo miraba como si estuviera loco de atar.

¡Ay, mi pequeña!- murmuraba entre beso y beso-¡Cómo te he echado de menos! Tú sí que sabes volar y no el cacharro éste de cuatro ruedas.

¡Eh!- protestó Patricia- No te pases con mi coche nuevo

Inconscientemente le hizo una caricia al techo del coche como si quisiese consolarlo. Ízar había permanecido callado con su hermana pequeña en brazos mientras observaba a sus padres profesar un cariño un poco absurdo, a su entender, hacia sus medios de transporte. Ízar era el hijo mayor de Sirius y Patricia. En sus quince años casi cumplidos había demostrado que había sabido heredar todo lo bueno de sus padres obteniendo un equilibrio perfecto, del que Patricia solía presumir a pesar de que siempre bromeaba diciendo que había sido concebido con "un pequeño error de cálculo". Las largas y oscuras pestañas de su madre hacían una perfecta combinación con el gris de los ojos de herencia Black, dándole un toque más profundo. Unos preciosos ojos que estaban condenados a verse adornados con un flequillo azabache que se empeñaba en ser siempre más largo de lo que a su madre le gustaba.

En los brazos de Ízar que apuntaban a convertirse en brazos fibrosos, estaba durmiendo su pequeña hermana Alya. La niña de la casa tenía tres años y para desgracia de su madre y la correspondiente satisfacción de su padre había heredado todos los encantos de merodeador de Sirius. Era extremadamente parecida a Ízar, con los mismos ojos y el mismo color de pelo pero su cara era más redondeta y, al igual que su madre, lucía unos rizos que le caían graciosamente sobre los hombros.

Yo voy a subir a Alya a su cuarto, pero espero que no os paséis horas alabando las maravillas de estos cacharros muggles.

Mientras Patricia cerraba la puerta del jardín, Sirius colocó los baúles en los dormitorios de sus respectivos dueño y fue a preguntar a Ízar de quién era el único que le quedaba en la mano pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Ízar preguntó por el miembro más odiado de toda la familia para Sirius.

¿Dónde está Alkes?

Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con Deneb subida en su hombro. Deneb era la pequeña ardilla de Alya que iba con ella a todas partes agarrada por una correa. Ante la pregunta de su hijo se le dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro que intentó disimular con una respuesta inocente pero que no funcionó nada para Ízar, que sabía del odio que su padre le tenía a Alkes.

Vamos pap�¿dónde has dejado a Alkes?

¿Te refieres a ese enviado del demonio con cuatro patas y bigotes que tiene como hobby arañar todo mi cuerpo?

Sí papá-le respondió entornando los ojos ante la ironía de Sirius- me refiero a mi gato.

No lo sé. ¡Ése bicho me tiene manía!

¿Y qué esperabas¿Acaso no has oído nunca la expresión como perros y gatos?- Ízar no estaba enfadado, más bien estaba disfrutando de tener una nueva oportunidad para reírse un rato de su padre

¿Y si te dijera que está en el cielo de los gatos?

¿Y si te dijera que si le pasa algo a Alkes se lo diré a Remus?

¡No me hables de Remus!- recriminó Sirius con un enfado fingido- Todavía no le he perdonado que te regalase a ese... ese... ¡ese diablo con uñas!

Sabes muy bien, que si Remus me regaló a Alkes fue para vengarse de ti por haberle regalado el perro a Alan.

Los perros y los lobos se llevan bien, pero los gatos y los perros no.- le contestó como un niño enrabietado cruzándose de brazos.

Sí, eso es verdad, pero dudo mucho que a Remus le guste que el perro de su hijo se llame Luna por decisión tuya.

La sonrisa perversa que siempre había acompañado a una de sus travesuras le volvió a asomar cuando recordó la cara de su amigo al conocer el nombre del perro que le regalaba a Alan, pero esto sólo sirvió para que Ízar insistiese más en la recuperación de su mascota.

Dame a Alkes, papá.- Sirius negó con la cabeza- ¡Mam�¡Papá no me quiere dar a Alkes!

Patricia apareció detrás de Sirius portando en sus brazos un gato siamés gris oscuro que en cuanto estuvo a veinte centímetros de Sirius empezó a bufar y a erizar los pelos del lomo. Él por su parte, gruñó como si estuviese convertido en ese momento en su forma animaga teniendo que evitar los intentos de arañarle en los que el gato se esforzaba. Ízar lo cogió como si fuese el gato más manso y cariñoso del mundo y realmente no era muy arisco con nadie a excepción de con su padre. Una vez alejado de esa "mala bestia" Sirius volvió a concentrarse en su tarea originaria: averiguar a quién pertenecía el baúl.

¿Dónde pongo esto?

Ízar y Patricia intercambiaron miradas de complicidad con un toque de nerviosismo como si hubiesen hecho una travesura y Sirius estuviese a punto de descubrirles. Él los miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando encontrar la culpabilidad en sus rostros y por fin supo qué era lo que se traían entre manos.

¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó sobresaltándoles- ¿Más libros?

Cariño, el saber no ocupa lugar- intentó suavizar Patricia.

No me vengas con monsergas de Ravenclaw –le recriminó él moviendo el dedo índice cerca de su cara- y ¿qué es eso de no ocupa lugar¿acaso no has visto el pedazo de biblioteca que tenemos?

Pues eso que la mitad de los libros están reducidos.- murmuró Ízar al borde de la carcajada.

Al ver la desesperación de su padre, le quitó el pequeño baúl de las manos y se coló rápidamente por el hueco que dejaba en la puerta. Abrazó a su madre por la cintura con la mano libre y la llevó a la biblioteca mientras Sirius les miraba irritado al ver que habían vuelto a abandonarle por un montón de páginas escritas y ésta vez, para colmo, estaba a menos de un metro de Alkes.

Efectivamente Patricia, con la estrecha alianza de Ízar, había conseguido tener en su casa una fructífera biblioteca en la que junto a libros de Aritmancia y defensa contra las artes oscuras, que eran las asignaturas que impartían Patricia y Sirius respectivamente en Hogwarts, podían encontrarse libros de todas las materias y cientos de novelas no sólo de autores magos sino también de los más destacados autores muggles, que Ízar había calificado como ciencia ficción, porque para él todo lo que tenía que funcionaba sin magia podía considerarse como "ése gran desconocido".

¿Y este libro?

Patricia tenía un enorme libro con las pastas muy bien cuidadas. El título le hacía pensar que Ízar no lo había adquirido para él: "Leyendas andaluzas de los arcángeles".

Se lo he comprado a Chris ¿crees que le gustar�?

Sí, claro que sí. ¿no le has comprado nada a tu padrino?

La misma sonrisa que Sirius solía usar cuando tramaba alguna broma o cuando había hecho algo perverso se colocó en los labios de Ízar, haciendo que su madre se riera por la similitud entre sus dos chicos.

Digamos que a partir de ahora el rojo será el color de James.

Mejor no me lo cuentes. Ve si quieres a colocar tus cosas y ya pongo yo estos libros en su sitio. Seguro que luego quieres ver a los chicos.

Sí, tengo que ir con Matt y Alan a comprarle el regalo a Harry. Además ayer me mandó una carta con Ares diciéndome que caeré bajo su espada de arcángel si no le cuento cómo son las chicas españolas

Este Alan siempre pensando en lo mismo. ¡Un momento¿y tú cómo sabes cómo son las chicas españolas?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

No tendré que hacerte un dibujo a estas alturas¿verdad, mam�?

La habitación de Ízar estaba pintada en azul claro, pero casi no se veía el color de las paredes porque las tenía forradas de posters de jugadores de quidditch, pergaminos con lemas sobre la igualdad entre las criaturas mágicas y la justicia y muchas muchas fotos de su familia, sobretodo de Alya, a la que adoraba, y de sus amigos y los padres de éstos; en Hogwarts, durante las vacaciones, antes de ir al colegio cuando a penas eran unos bebés. Harry y Matt Potter y Alan Lupin habían sido desde que nacieron sus mejores amigos, claro que había influido mucho el hecho de que fueran vecinos y sus padres fueran amigos desde el colegio. Eran una gran familia y no era raro verles pasearse por la casa de los otros como si fueran por la suya propia.

Empezó a sacar cosas del baúl y colocarlas en su sitio. Lo único que a Ízar le gustaba del mundo muggle era la ropa, seguramente por el hecho de que su madre les había vestido siempre como muggles modernos, pero ahora en plena adolescencia, no se cansaba de renovar su vestuario con las últimas tendencias.

¿Qué es esto?

Sirius había entrado en la habitación y había sacado del baúl con la punta de los dedos, como si tuviera miedo de contagiarse una enfermedad, un delantal con volantes, rojo y muchos lunares blancos. Lo miraba temiéndose que su hijo se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, pero cuando Ízar se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre en aquella pose, casi se cae de la cama donde estaba de pie por la risa. Estuvo revolcándose por la cama unos minutos mientras su padre no variaba la posición.

Es el regalo para James.

Ízar se había agarrado los costados intentando recuperarse pero cuando su padre se enteró de para quién era el modelito le imitó y se tiró en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas así que así estuvieron los dos sin parar de reír imaginándose el tipo de James cuando se colocara el souvenir. Mientras tanto Alya apareció en la puerta con Deneb en los brazos y todavía con cara de sueño. No se sorprendió de ver a su padre y a su hermano riéndose a carcajadas porque eso era algo normal en ellos así que se concentró en su problema.

Pap�, tengo hambre.- Sirius siguió riéndose sin parar, la miró y le extendió los brazos para que se uniera a ellos, pero Alya tenía las ideas muy claras de lo que quería- Vamos pap�, quiero comer

Como vio que ninguno de los dos le hacía mucho caso se sentó en la silla que tenía preparada en la barandilla de la escalera y exclamó "abajo" de manera que automáticamente la silla se deslizó hasta dejarla en la primera planta, donde estaba la cocina. Patricia se unió en las risas a su hijo y a Sirius cuando le enseñaron el regalito de James, pero fue menos expresiva que ellos y se mantuvo sin necesidad de tirarse al suelo. Cuando se les hubo pasado, Sirius recordó que su hija tenía hambre y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

La visión que tuvieron cuando entraron en la cocina fue poco menos que catastrófica. Alya estaba subida a una silla cubierta al igual que el resto de la cocina de polvo de cacao. Parecía muy feliz por haber conseguido prepararse ella sola un vaso de leche con cacao, pero en el intento había abierto cajones, había derramado una botella de leche encima de la mesa y había roto un tarro con galletas haciendo que rodaran por toda la cocina. Como siempre que la niña hacía una de sus travesuras, Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla y gritarle que era la niña más lista del mundo, sobretodo con Patricia cerca, así que se limitó a pedirle a su hijo que la llevara a darle una ducha mientras ellos recogían la cocina.

Ízar tuvo que enfrentarse al genio de su hermana a la que le parecía muy buena idea estar cubierta de chocolate, pero tal y como vio él cuando volvió de ducharla, a su hermana no era la única a la que eso le parecía bien. Patricia y Sirius estaban abrazados en medio de la cocina (todavía completamente sucia) jugando a mancharse de chocolate con sus caricias para luego besarse.

¿No podéis parar de... de besuquearos todo el día?

Como respuesta sus padres volvieron a besarse, pero ahora riéndose porque sabían que a Ízar esas demostraciones de su amor y su pasión no las llevaba muy bien, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que se quisieran tanto.

¡Me voy! Voy a ver a los chicos, aquí os dejo a Alya y dadle de comer.

Sirius palpó por la encimera sin separarse de Patricia hasta dar con un montón de galletas y se las ofreció a su hijo que lo miró extrañado.

Dale esto a tu hermana y llévatela contigo.

Por unos segundo dudó en protestar o no, pero al final desistió y sentó a su hermana sobre los hombros para ir en busca de sus amigos, dejando a Sirius y Patricia muy concentrados en su tarea, que no incluía precisamente recoger la cocina.

´´´´´´´´´´

Si el Valle de Godric ya era de por si un lugar tranquilo, un 30 de julio a las 12 del mediodía y bajo un sol de justicia, aun lo era más. Todo el mundo se refugiaba en sus casa, refrescándose como podían. Algunos se abanicaban, otros, se ponían en el punto estratégico donde dos corrientes de aire se encontraban y otros, simplemente se tumbaban en el sofá deseando que soplara una pizca de aire.

Pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba por las calles del valle no se asemejaba para nada al ambiente que había en el número catorce, una casa de dos plantas, pintada con un llamativo color rojo, con un jardín más o menos bien cuidado y un pequeño garaje. En una de sus habitaciones, se podía escuchar como dos chicos discutían acaloradamente:

¡Ni se te ocurra, enano! – decía el más alto. Un niño con el pelo azabache desordenado, unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmerarla y gafas.

¡La necesito! – contraatacaba el que por unos centímetros era más bajo. Se parecía mucho al primero, eran hermanos, aunque su pelo, igual de desordenado tenía un tono más rojizo, los ojos no tenían ese verde intenso, sino un tono más castaño y por su suerte, no llevaba gafas.

¡Yo también y la lechuza es mía! – sentenció el moreno, de nombre Harry.

¡Mi carta es mas importante, además no es necesario que le envíes una carta todos los días a Yael, total para el rollo sex...sentimental que lleváis – dijo Matt, esto último en un suspiro.

No te metas en mi vida enano, que ya tengo suficiente con que estés en mi grupo de amigos – le dijo Harry enfadado. El tema Yael era un tema complicado.

Yael era el...rollito, palabras textuales de Harry. Él sólo quería diversión con una chica, no era como su amigo Alan, hijo de Remus y Chris, su madrina, que si podía cada día estaba con una, no, él, aunque sin comprometerse demasiado llevada casi un año haciendo el tonto con la chica. Pero según Harry, él sólo quería sexo, aunque la verdad es que en el fondo sabía que quería a la chica, pero antes muerto que reconocerlo. Y Matt, que conocía a las mil maravillas a su hermano sabía que el tema de la chica de Ravenclaw era su talón de Aquiles.

A pesar de lo que podría parecer los dos hermanos se querían con locura. Harry, el mayor aunque solo por un año, era capaz de todo para ayudar a su hermano, y Matt, veía en Harry como una figura a la cual seguir. Pero cuando se ponían a discutir demostraban ese carácter cabezón Potter.

Porque sí, Harry James y Mathew William eran Potter de pies a cabeza. Sus padres, James y Lily llevaban juntos desde su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y poco después de salir del colegio se casaron y un año después tuvieron a su primer hijo Harry, un niño precioso idéntico a su padre y un año después, y poca antes de que Voldemort muriera nació Matt, claramente con la fisonomía Potter pero con un toque más Lily.

James que había estudiado para auror dejó su trabajo como empleado del ministerio y tras una oferta del director de Hogwarts empezó a trabajar junto a Lily y sus amigos del alma como profesores.

Bueno ¿qué? – dijo Matt de nuevo rompiendo el silencio – ¿me dejas a Hedwig o que?

Hedwig era la lechuza de Harry,una preciosa lechuza mensajera blanca que se la había regalado su madrina cuando entró en Hogwarts, pero que también compartía, para su desgracia con su hermano. Según Lily para que aprendieran a compartir. Matt estaba en proceso de convencer a su padre a base de mimos y cariños para que le comprara una para el.

¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

¿Tu qué crees¿Ir al cine? – ironizó Matt que tuvo que agacharse ya que Harry le había tirado una deportiva a la cabeza.

�¡Niños! – se escuchó la voz de James desde abajo el salón – dejad de pelearos y bajad ya.

Mandándose miradas envenenadas los dos bajaron rápidamente al salón donde James, los estaba esperando sentado en el sofa. Por lo visto tenía la intención de salir porque iba con vaqueros y una camisa azul.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras miraba con algo de recelo como Matt daba un pequeño abrazo a James. Matt era el mimoso de la familia y si te despistabas se te echaba encima. James, siempre decía que eso lo había sacado de su madre y de la mala influencia de Sirius, su mejor amigo y padrino de Harry.

He quedado con Remus para que me cuente su maravilloso viaje a París – le dijo a su hijo menor mientras hacía una cara de suplicio. Los niños rieron sabedores que James tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo. antes de que los Lupin que marcharan a Paris ellos habían viajado a New York para deleite de Harry y Matt, que alucinaron con esos enormes rascacielos y la enorme diversidad de gente de la ciudad americana. Y cuando ellos regresaron hacía una semana ni los Lupin ni los Black habían regresado de sus vacaciones de Paris y España respectivamente – y hablando de quedar – retomó James pasando un brazo por los hombros de sus hijos – Alan quiere veros – anunció – pero lo siento cariño, mamá te esta esperando – le dijo a Harry.

Yo no he hecho nada - dijo Harry esperando que no lo llamara por como había dejado la ultima vez el garaje mientras experimentaba con unas piezas antiguas de una moto. Ya que sus padres no querían comprarle una y ni que Sirius se la regalara "con la de tu padrino ya tienes suficiente" le decían, había empezado a interesarse en la mecánica y con la esperanza de poder construirse alguna algún día, había empezado a "traficar" con piezas de motos antiguas. Que Alan tuviera el poder de transportarse a veces era de una muy gran utilidad.

No te llamaba por nada en especial – dijo James entrecerrando los ojos mientras Matt intentaba aguantarse la risa – pero ahora ya se que debo encontrar lo que has hecho. En fin, luego hablamos – James no estaba enfadado para nada pero le encantaba lo inocente que podía ser su hijo algunas veces. – quiere que la acompañes a comprar para la fiesta de mañana.

La fiesta de mañana era la celebración del décimo quinto cumpleaños de Harry y también seria una especie de reencuentro de las tres familias.

¿Y por qué no va el mocoso? – dijo Harry.

¿Quieres una fiesta mañana? – le preguntó James

Si.

¿Quieres comer mañana en la fiesta? – volvió a preguntar.

Sí.

Pues no te quejes y ve a ayudar a tu madre, anda – sentenció dándole unos amistosos golpecillos en la cabeza a Harry que murmurando se fue en busca de su madre.

Cuando James estuvo muy seguro que Harry ya no les podría escuchar, se giró hacia su hijo.

Alan te está esperado para ir a comprar el regalo de Harry – anunció y Matt sonrió, tenia ganas de ver a sus amigos y de conocer las anécdotas que le contaría el hijo de los Lupin.

Volveré a la hora de comer – se despidió Matt, levantándose rápidamente.

Y mientras Matt se reencontraba con Alan y James iba en busca de Remus, madre e hijo salían por la puerta trasera, dispuesto a arrasar las tiendas del barrio, con la intención de preparar la gran fiesta.


	2. Día de reencuentros

N/A: Holaaaa! Ya hemos vuelto con un capi nuevo. Si es que no podiamos tardar con todos los reviews que nos habéis dejado. Nuestros chicos están contentísimos porque ya se creen famosos...claro, que les hemos ocultado que el famoso es Alan. Es q se ponen muy celosillos con estas cosas, pero la verdad es que es para estar celoso, por que el niño... bueno, todos en general y ya vemos que pensáis lo mismo jejeje. A ver que opináis después de este capitulo, esperamos que nos lo hagáis saber con más reviews. En fin, muchísimas gracias y por favor, seguid dejándonos vuestras opiniones, es muy importante para la maduración del fict. Nos vemos pronto! Besos! Sed malos.

**AnnaTB:** Hola wapa! Clar que m'enrecordo de tu! Jejej (soc peke) pero aquí te contesto en castellano, ok? Nos alegramos que te guste esta locura, nosotras nos divertimos mucho con esto. Yael? Jejeje, si, ya sabes que es mi niña y no podia dejármela en Always sola! Jejeje. Be maka, ens veiem aviat, ja sigui en Always o per aquí. Cuidat molt! Petons.

**Saruki Black:** Hola! Más James? Jejeje, Marchando más James! Tranquila que aparecerá bastante en este fic, como Lily. Muchas gracias y cuídate! Actualizaremos pronto!

**Evan:** Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, y Peke nos ha contado los problemas que tuviste para encontrarlo, se agradece el esfuerzo. A ver, las preguntitas, jejej. No! Harry no tiene cicatriz, el no fue el causante de la caída de Voldemort, sino fue Christine, por lo que el no tiene su cicatriz, ahora él es un chico normal. Más! Hermione y Ron van al curso de los chicos y sí, son amigo s de los chicos. Todos los niños van a Gryffindor, para orgullo de sus padres, y James y Lily son profesores de Hogwarts, como lo son también, Remus, Christine, Sirius y Patricia. ¿Alguna cosilla más? Al principio es un poco raro pero te iras acostumbrando. Pues espero que esto sea todo, si eso ya sabes donde tamos. Cuidate! Un beso! Hasta pronto.

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Sí, un poco confuso si que es para que engañarnos, pero a medida que los vayas conociendo no será tan raro. Esperamos que el segundo capitulo te guste también. Cuídate! Gracias!

**Alex Black:** Olassss! Nos alegra que te haya gustado este primer capi. Cambiamos el carácter de los hijos, de modo que Alan adquirió el de Sirius para darles dolor de cabeza a sus padres, pero no dejaremos el lado merodeador de Remus atrás...habrá hecho sus cosillas malas...jajajaj. En cuanto a Harry, ya verás como te ríes con él en los próximos capis...Dew!

**Barby- Black:** Olasss! Muchísimas gracias! Es muy importante para nosotras que nos digas eso, aunque sea brevemente. Esperamos que te siga gustando el fict. Besos!

**Aqus Lupin:** Olasss! La relación de Yael y de Harry es extraña, pero ya verás como te gusta. ¿Una cita con Alan¿Chicas como vamos de teléfonos? Ummm, te meteremos en la lista. Dew!

**Nicole:** Muchas gracias. Intentaremos escribirlo muy rápido. Besazos!

**Kaos-Black:** Sí un poco original (o raro) sí que es jejejeje, nos alegramos mucho de que te guste y esperamos que los siguientes capis sigan en la misma línea. Ya nos contaras. Besitos

**Chuxy:** Ays muchisimas gracias! Ya nos dices si los demas capis te siguen gustando. Un abrazo

**Ibiza Lestrange:** Hola Sandra! Eso esta muy bien! Tu contribuyendo a la causa q ya sabes que los reviews nos hacen mucha ilu. Bueno ya nos contaste como fue tu excursión a los de aki no hay quien viva (un poco desastre jejeje) Así que solo decirte que gracias y que el siguiente capi esta ya aki. Respecto a lo del nombre, pues llamale como quieras, pero escribe de una vez (como tu dices, sin presiones) jejejeje. Bueno nena, nosotras seguimos con esto, q entre el trabajo los examens y los fics estamos estresadisimas. Nos vemos en el msn. Besitos

**Orhen-shiy:** Olasss! Ver a Harry con una chica por sexo no será lo único raro que veas aquí, jajaja. Hemos jugado mucho con las personalidades de los nuevos merodeadores y Harry será uno de los que más notes su cambio. ¿Un fénix? No sería tan mala idea de no ser porque Alan ya tiene uno, ya lo verás. Harry se tiene que conformar con Hedwig y Matt con pedírsela prestada. No te preocupes que no vamos a dar lugar a que se te olviden los capis, así q actualizaremos pronto. Ummm, Matt es idea de Pekenyita, jajaa. A ver, aclaramos dudas. Este, es el año de los TIMOS. Los chicos empiezan 5º, así que todavía no han hecho los exámenes. Harry se parece mucho a James, ya lo verás, aunque será difícil que se llegue a enamorar, sabemos que su personalidad puede desconcertar al principio, pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás. Alan e Ízar son como Sirius y James respectivamente. Respecto al quidditch lo verás en los próximos capis y por supuesto, los 4 chicos están en Gryffindor. Besos!

CAPÍTULO 2 : Día de reencuentros 

****

****

Había amanecido un día caluroso en Godric Hollow. Las calles del pueblo estaban desérticas a causa del sofocante calor y los vecinos habían decidido que era mejor refugiarse en sus hogares, para librarse de las altas temperaturas. A las doce del mediodía, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría pasear por las calles del barrio y menos un treinta y uno de Julio, día estival y por lo tanto, festivo. ¿A nadie?

"Compra más cervezas de mantequilla, Prongs. No, con veinte no tenemos ni para empezar, Prongs. ¡Será alcohólico!- James Potter iba caminando rumbo a su casa, refunfuñando entre dientes. Lily y Harry se habían encargado de las compras de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo mayor, el día anterior, pero a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo y padrino del muchacho, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que llamar aquella mañana a las ocho de la madrugada para asegurarse de que enseñarían a beber a los mocosos. Así que, mientras su mujer se había quedado en casa haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta, a él le había tocado hacer las compras de última hora, ya que sus dos hijos varones, habían alegado que en el supermercado no les dejarían llevarse las bebidas.- Al menos Padfoot me dijo que Ízar me había comprado un buen regalo...- James sonrió para sus adentros y entró en la primera de la hilera de tres casas que habían juntas, cerrando tras de sí, la puerta de acceso al jardín.

Como estaba previsto, a las dos y media de la tarde, comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Habían acordado hacer una estupenda barbacoa, para desgracia de los maridos, al modo muggle. A las tres mujeres de las familias les parecía que una barbacoa cocinada en dos minutos, no podía considerarse comida decente, así que se habían propuesto hacerla a su modo. James había colocado tres mesas largas con distintos picoteos y se había asegurado que un buen número de bebida estuviera distribuida por éstas.

Tanto Matt, como Harry, que era el cumpleañero, se paseaban por el jardín asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto y de paso, comiendo alguna que otra patata. Ambos se habían arreglado bastante. Ninguno compartía la manía de su madre por estar "guapísimos" cuando los visitantes que tendrían eran los que ocupaban sus vidas el resto del año y que los habían visto despertarse con el pelo revuelto y los ojos cubiertos de legañas, pero para eso, las tres madres de las tres familias, eran idénticas. Harry se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de manga corta y se había empapado el pelo con la manguera, revolviéndoselo todavía más, tal y como solía hacer James. Matt estaba mucho más remilgado. También vestía jeans, pero de color negro y se había puesto una camisa azul más elegante que la de su hermano, peinado su pelo rebelde con una raya al lado y puesto una fuerte colonia.

La primera familia en llegar fueron los Lupin. Remus tocó al timbre solemnemente como si fuera una visita de cortesía y James salió a recibirlos. Ambos amigos se dieron un abrazo amistoso y luego Christine se acercó a su amigo para darle dos besos en las mejillas.

"Moony, pasa, pasa. No sabrás lo que me ha hecho Padfoot...lo voy a matar...he tenido que ir a las...- James agarró a Remus del brazo y lo entró en el jardín estirando de un brazo, casi sin reparar en Alan.

"Yo también te quiero, tío James.- masculló el único hijo del matrimonio Lupin, en tono sarcástico. Lily, que había presenciado del todo la escena y que conocía de sobras a su marido, se acercó a Alan y le dio un beso en la frente, pasando una mano, cariñosamente, por el rostro atractivo del muchacho y saludando después a Christine, con alegría.

"No le hagas caso. Ya conoces lo despistado que es James.

"Menos mal que tú sí me quieres, Lily.- Alan se refugió en los brazos cálidos de su madrina, fingiendo ser un incomprendido. La mujer rió y lo acogió dulcemente, reparando de sobra en la expresión ceñuda del rostro de Christine.

"Ya me han contado que estás hecho un gigoló. ¿Qué tal Francia?

"No querrías saberlo.- fue Christine la que respondió y tomando a Lily por un brazo, también se encaminaron hacia dentro. Alan frunció el ceño. A todo el mundo parecía divertirle sus hazañas excepto a su madre y eso lo irritaba. Lanzando un suspiro al aire, Alan se adentró en la casa que tan bien conocía y en seguida vio como de lejos una figura venía corriendo. Miró a ambos lados, asustado, pero no había refugio posible.

¡Pataplof! Una figura se le había tirado encima.

"¡Un genio¡Un verdadero genio¡Tú eres mi ídolo, chaval¿Con qué francesitas en los armarios¡Sí, sí¡El enano me lo ha contado!- Alan deseaba realmente felicitar a su amigo y saludarle por no haberle visto en los días de vacaciones, pero tener a un chico de quince años recién cumplidos, aplastándote, no era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

"Harry¿podrías dejarme salir¡Ouch¡Eso duele¡_Belua_!(bestia).

"¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el mayor de los Potter, apartándose por fin de su amigo y chocando las manos en señal de saludo.- ¡Oh, no, el chino otra vez no!

"No es chino.- Matt, que había presenciado la escena desde la distancia por si a su hermano se le ocurría usarlo de bulto, se acercó a Alan y también le dio la mano, mucho más calurosamente que Harry. El pequeño Potter era muy mimoso.- Es idioma arcángel y ha dicho, que eres un bestia.

"¡Ah!- Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano subiéndose el cuello de la camisa como si quisiera marcar territorio.- Ya tenía que salir la intelectualidad del enano. ¿Ahora también estudias idiomas raros?- Matt no dijo nada, riéndose cómplicemente con Alan, se encogió de hombros por la ignorancia de su hermano.- ¡Mirad ahí está Ízar y su familia¡Por fin alguien con quien se pueda hablar¡Ízar¡Alya¡La pequeña Alya!- Harry corrió hacia la entrada, donde Sirius y su padre ya habían empezado a revolcarse por el suelo. No se detuvo a observarlos. Era un comportamiento muy habitual en James y Sirius comportarse como animales. Había echado mucho de menos a sus amigos, pero en especial a Alya, la hermanita pequeña de Ízar. Los cuatro merodeadores la adoraban y eran incapaces de resistirse a su encanto. La niña, vio a Harry, sonrió y también comenzó a correr con los brazos extendidos. Pero en el momento en el que ambos se iban a encontrar, Alya cambió el rumbo y dejó a Harry con la boca abierta y los brazos estirados, que tropezó con Luna y Alkes, que se acaban de ver y como siempre, comenzaban a pelearse y se dio un batacazo en el suelo.

"¡Matt¡Matt!- gritó Alya y llegó hasta donde el menor de los Potter y Alan se estaban partiendo de la risa al ver la situación. Alya se enganchó en las piernas de Matt y lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico, al que le encantaban esas muestras de cariño y quería a la pequeña con locura, la tomó entre sus brazos y la observó detenidamente. Alya vestía un vestidito de color blanco con lunares rojos, que acababa en unos flecos por los bordes y las mangas y una gran rosa del mismo color pasión, le peinaba la cabeza en un recogido muy propio de la tierra española que habían visitado. Además, se las había apañado para repasar sus labios con cacao, haciendo así que éstos brillaran al contorno de la luz del sol.

"Estás preciosa, pequeñaja.- la elogió Matt.- Aunque...debería cambiar lo de pequeñaja. ¡Madre mía, Alya, has crecido un montón desde que no te veo!

"¿Te gusto?- un rubor apareció en las mejillas sonrosadas de la hija del matrimonio Black.

"Muchísimo.- respondió Matt sin saber que aquella pregunta iba con segunda intención. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Alya le dio un piquito fugaz en la boca y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Matt no reaccionó de primeras. Se había quedado algo boquiabierto y se dio cuenta de que todos habían estado mirando la escena y ahora se partían de risa. En especial Alan, Ízar y Sirius. El chico, avergonzado, dejó a la niña en el suelo.

"Matt, nos casaremos cuando sea mayor, pero hasta entonces tendrás que mantenerte fiel o sino escogeré a otro marido.- sentenció la pequeña y dicho aquello, apretó a Deneb, su ardilla que siempre llevaba sujeta con una correa, contra su pecho y salió corriendo para perseguir a Luna y a Alkes, que habían saltado sobre las hamacas del jardín, enseñando uñas y dientes respectivamente.- ¡A la yugular, Alkes, a la yugular!

Una vez que aquel gracioso incidente pasó desapercibido, cosa imposible, puesto que Sirius había asegurado que quedaría grabado en su memoria para la posteridad, llegó el segundo hecho gracioso de la tarde. Alan, Harry y Matt, que ya estaban informados de lo que era el fabuloso regalo que Ízar había comprado para su padrino en España, no pudieron evitar comenzar a revolcarse por el suelo, tal y como Sirius y James habían hecho al principio.

Las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y se unieron a las demás cuando James tomó el paquete que le tendía su ahijado, con una sonrisa de un niño que nunca había roto un plato y lo abrió. Un delantal con volantes, rojo y con muchos lunares blancos, que se asemejaba al vestido que Alya llevaba puesto, cayó encima de una de las mesas del jardín. James lo cogió en brazos y lo estiró para observarlo bien. En seguida, se tapó la vista porque algo lo había cegado. Y es que Alan estaba disparando multitud de fotos con el flash de su cámara digital, para inmortalizar el momento.

"¿Te gusta, tío James?- preguntó Ízar con los ojos bien abiertos, como si esperara que su padrino fuera a abrazarlo cariñosamente. Potter soltó una risita nerviosa y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su ahijado.

"Por supuesto, Ízar. Un regalo muy original, no tengo palabras, es...es...no tengo palabras.

"Vamos, Prongs- soltó Sirius de repente, acercándose al delantal típicamente andaluz y colocándoselo a su mejor amigo por la cintura.- Tienes que probártelo, deja que Alan eché algunas fotitos con esa cámara tan...tan...típicamente muggle...- James, por cortesía y porque no quería defraudar a Ízar, que en esos momentos no podía contener la risa ya que el regalo era puro cachondeo, dejó que Sirius le colocara la prenda, mascullando entre dientes: "Esta me la pagas, Padfoot".

El regalo que Ízar le hizo a Christine( un libro titulado "Leyendas andaluzas de los arcángeles") fue mucho más serio, pero a su madrina le encantó. La mujer adoraba la lectura y descubrir lo que opinaban otras regiones sobre su condición, se le hacía tremendamente interesante.

"Muy aburrido.- le susurró Alan por lo bajo a Ízar, sin que su madre lo escuchara.

"Lo sé.- suspiró su amigo.- Pero se trataba de que le gustara...de todas formas, la diversión llegará cuando mi padre vea el regalo de Harry...

"Tendrá que ayudarme con el mío...le va a dar un yuyu...

Después de aquel pequeño paréntesis con los regalos, las tres familias comenzaron a pasear entre las mesas para picar algo, mientras la barbacoa terminaba de hacerse bien y así comentar lo que había sucedido en vacaciones. James y Sirius continuaban haciendo el payaso, probablemente porque lo habían extrañado mientras estaban en sus respectivos viajes y Remus los miraba con la sonrisa anclada al rostro. Le encantaba ver a sus amigos tan contentos, así que cuando de vez en cuando Sirius le cogió del cuello y saltó encima suyo, no le recriminó.

"Venga, por favor, por favor, dime que no perjudicaste a tu hijo a la hora de ligar con las francesas...- suplicaba Sirius, arrodillado en el suelo y dando un nuevo sorbo su Whisky de Fuego.

"¿Perjudicar?- Remus alzó una ceja.- Sirius, tu ahijado ya sabía hablar francés perfectamente a los tres días de llegar al país.- Potter y Black soltaron una sonora carcajada. Ambos estaban muy orgullosos de Alan, decían que era el que más mantenía el espíritu merodeador vivo, aunque, lo cierto es que tampoco llegaban a saber lo mucho que sus respectivos hijos podían asemejarse a éste. Pero, sobretodo, les hacía mucha gracia que la personalidad de Sirius se hubiese apoderado, precisamente, del hijo de Remus, que era el más tranquilo de los tres y parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Por su parte, Christine, Lily y Patricia mantenían su propia conversación privada, cercana a la barbacoa, para evitar que la comida se quemara. Se estaban contando lo bien que lo habían pasado en sus vacaciones y los lugares tan bonitos que habían ido a visitar. Para cuando le tocó el turno a Christine de contar su anécdota en el Louvre, los tres merodeadores adultos, se habían acercado a escuchar la conversación y excepto Remus, que era el padre del "delincuente" hijo que la había cometido, sus dos amigos se revolcaban por el suelo.

"¡La Mona Lisa¿Os dais cuenta?- Christine meneaba la paleta con la que le estaba dando vuelta a la carne, frenéticamente.- El cuadro más importante del Louvre...

"¡El amo¡El puto amo¡Yo quiero un hijo así!- Sirius se sujetaba la barriga con dificultad, tratando de no llamar más la atención de lo que por sí hacía.- Menos mal que mi pequeña Alya está tomando los pasos de su padre...- Patricia envió a su marido una mirada envenenada y éste comprendió al instante que el tema de su hija menor era mejor no tocarlo.- No, en serio Moony, hay que hacerle un monumento a Alan...

"Y colgarlo en el Louvre.- soltó James y ambos volvieron a reír.

"A ti te parece muy gracioso- replicó Lily que al igual que Patricia y Christine, se tomaba el asunto mucho más en serio.- Pero se te caería la cara de vergüenza si Ízar hubiese hecho algo así...

"Estuvimos toda la tarde para desmemorizar a todos los muggles...y es la segunda reclamación legal del Ministerio de Magia que le envían a Alan.- explicó Christine visiblemente preocupada y mucho más enfadada de lo que a sus amigos les gustaría verla. Cuando la mujer mostraba esa expresión tan fría y dura en el rostro, les hacía estremecerse.

"¿Cuál fue la primera?- quiso saber James que no se acordaba de nada.

"El verano pasado.- suspiró Remus.- Le tocó el turno a las alemanas.- Se trajo a cinco y las mantuvo cautivas en su habitación.- Pero cometió el error de desmemorizarlas en vez de pedírselo a Sirius...- Black se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.- Sí, Sirius, sabemos que eres tú quién le ayuda en sus cacerías...

"Hombre...esto...yo...el chico necesita disfrutar de su sexualidad.

"Sirius,- le interrumpió Remus bruscamente.- Mi hijo ha disfrutado más de su sexualidad en apenas un año que yo en toda mi vida.

"La cuestión.- volvió a hablar Christine impidiendo así una nueva ola de carcajadas.- Es que estoy preocupada porque lo puedan expulsar de Hogwarts...

"Nah, mujer.- negó Sirius moviendo los brazos igual de despreocupadamente como había hecho Alan en París.- Ya verás como Dumbledore nos saca del apuro.

"Lo que más me preocupa es que no parece tomarse responsablemente los poderes de arcángel...le parece un juego y no lo es...- los seis padres miraron en ese momento a sus hijos que hacían saltar a Alya por los aires gracias a la energía que Alan desprendía por sus brazos.- Es incorregible...- suspiró Christine y los demás no pudieron más que creerla.

Los chicos habían cogido cuatro sillas para apartarse un poco de los adultos y así hablar con más calma sobre sus cosas. Unos más y otros menos pero los cuatro había heredado una fascinación por meterse en líos que muchas veces había dado con sus huesos en el despacho del director o lo que era mucho peor para ellos, en el despacho de Christine, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Mientras Matt y Alan habían ido a aprovisionarse de perritos calientes, Harry se había quedado hablando con Ízar que tenía a Alya sentada en sus rodillas dándole un yogur. La niña tenía su flor casi desprendida del pelo y el moño desecho después de pasarse toda la mañana jugando con los animales.

Alan llegó sacudiéndose las manos con el gesto serio y adquiriendo una pose de poli malo sin apartar los ojos de Ízar. Cogió la silla por el respaldar y le dio la vuelta sentándose en ella al revés con las piernas abiertas. Los dos Potter sonrieron disimuladamente porque sabían qué era lo que venía ahora; Alan había cruzado los brazos sobre el respaldar de la silla y apoyado en ellos la barbilla, de manera que tenía a Ízar (haciendo grandes esfuerzos por seguir concentrado en la alimentación de su hermana) muy cerca de su rostro amenazante.

"Ha llegado la hora, estrellita.

Alan le había hablado con autosuficiencia y el que llamara a Ízar "estrellita" no era más que una muestra de que se estaba poniendo chulo. Como todos los miembros de la familia Black a excepción de Patricia, Ízar tenía el nombre de una estrella y eso era un recurso del que Alan solía servirse para picarle. Ízar, se levantó con solemnidad y colocó despacio a su hermana sobre las rodillas de Matt, cosa que a la niña le encantó y se recostó sobre él. Con el mismo gesto serio y haciendo la pantomima de una película de Western americano, Ízar colocó la silla en la misma posición que su amigo y lo miró también desafiante.

"¿Cuántas?-preguntó Alan sin variar su posición.

"Siete. En quince días y si no contamos ni el día de la ida ni el de la vuelta hace un total de siete chicas en trece días.- Ízar sonrió chulescamente a Matt y Harry que estaban sentados a ambos lados de él.

"¡Vaya, vaya!- Alan aplaudió cómicamente la hazaña de su amigo, todo estaba siendo una broma fruto de su apuesta pero no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le hiriese su orgullo de gigoló por muy hijo de Sirius que fuese- Parece que la estrellita va aprendiendo, pero lo siento chico, cayeron catorce francesitas sin contar la del armario.

"Menos lobos- le vaciló Harry que se estaba riendo de lo lindo con el enfrentamiento de titanes.- Dijimos que no podías usar tu magia de arcángel así que a ver a cuántas has hechizados de esas 14.

"Dejemos a mi padre fuera de esto y vale, vale¡Cómo os ponéis! – terminó aceptando Alan- Hechicé a dos.

"Ejem, ejem- fue Matt el que carraspeó mientras luchaba contra sus propias carcajadas- Alan, no te ofendas, pero sabes que eres capaz de engañar al mundo entero si te lo propones, pero no a nosotros.

"Joder con el enano ¡qué chivato!.-farfulló para sí- Está bien hechicé a cinco, pero eso reduce la cuenta a nueve y si además tampoco contamos ni el día de ida ni el de vuelta ni los cuatro días que estuve castigado por mi aventurilla en el Louvre, hace un total de... ¿de cuántos, estrellita?- se puso la mano en la oreja haciendo pabellón para escuchar la respuesta de Ízar que tenía que esforzarse en no reírse con las tonterías de su amigo.

"Nueve chicas en nueve días.

"¡Sí, señor!- Alan se subió con un movimiento rápido sobre la silla y empezó a saludar como si estuviera en un escenario, doblándose por la cintura hacia uno y otro lado- Gracias, gracias a todos. ¡No, por favor! Autógrafos luego, fotos... mmmm... sí, fotos sí.

"Hablando de fotos, baja de las nubes- le espetó Ízar- La cantidad es importante, pero prefiero la calidad. A ver las fotos de esas chicas.- Ízar se levantó un poco del asiento para sacar del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros ajustados unas fotos donde aparecían diferentes chicas abrazadas a él- Las tuyas

"Os veo muy compinchados a los tres- se quejó Alan mientras recogí su cámara digital de la mesa de al lado- Aquí necesitamos un jurado con criterio. ¡Sirius!-gritó llamando a donde los tres hombres estaban charlando con una cerveza en las manos-¡Eh¡Tío Sirius, necesito tu opinión!

"¿El criterio de mi padre?- se sorprendió Ízar llevándose las manos a la cabeza, no es que temiese una bronca de su padre por su pequeña apuesta, al contrario, más bien recibiría una ovación, pero Sirius no era precisamente lo que se dice un hombre selectivo con las mujeres- Pero si mi padre tenía menos escrúpulos que tú, hasta que conoció a mi madre se lió con todas las que caían en sus manos.

Alan asintió con un sonrisa pícara. Para él, Sirius era el amo, el ejemplo a seguir y sobretodo su mejor cómplice cuando de chicas se trataba.

"Mejor llamemos a los tres- opinó Harry cuando Sirius estaba ya allí- Si no entre estos dos pueden liar la más grande.

Harry llamó a Remus y a su padre, que se veían muy curiosos por saber qué tramaban sus hijos, pero sobretodo parecieron muy aliviados cuando Harry les invitó a participar en su aventurilla. El espíritu de merodeadores no había conseguido abandonarles por mucho que los tres hubiesen madurado, bueno, por mucho que Remus hubiese madurado.

"A ver, os explico- empezó Matt muy divertido- aquí estos dos se apostaron a ver quién se ligaba a más chicas en sus respectivas vacaciones.

"¿Y vosotros por qué no?- preguntó casi ofendido James a sus dos hijos.

"¡Alto ahí!- saltó Alan- No mezclemos a los profesionales con los amateurs.- El comentario le valió el empujó de Matt que seguía con Alya en brazos- No os ofendáis chicos pero la experiencia es un grado y tú, yogurín, todavía tienes un año por delante y Harry... bueno es que los enamorados no pueden jugar a juegos de mayores.

"No te pases chaval- le recriminó Harry dándole una colleja suave- ¡Qué yo no estoy enamorado!

"Ejem, Yael, ejem- tosió Sirius haciendo que todos se rieran excepto Harry, al que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia ser el objeto de las burlas, sobretodo si la burla contenía la palabra Yael.

"El caso es que como le he ganado a Ízar en cantidad ahora quiere examinar la calidad. ¡Alma de cántaro!- exclamó poniendo cara de angelito- No es capaz de admitir una derrota. Nueve a siete ¡Si es qué no hay nadie que pueda conmigo!

Remus se tapó la cara entre divertido y desesperado al escuchar a su hijo; tardó unos segundos en procesar toda la información que había dado en aquella frase egocentrista y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió aún más, así que miró a Ízar con la boca abierta, mientras él ponía su cara de estudiante modelo.

"Ízar, por favor- suplicó Remus- ya he perdido la esperanza con la hormona andante que tengo por hijo, pero ¿tú¿Cómo puedes tratar así a las chicas?

"Vamos Remus no te pongas así, tengo quince años- se defendió Ízar- Además, nadie pone en entredicho las capacidades amatorias de un Black.

"¡Olé!- Sirius se tiró a los pies de su hijo y empezó a hacerle reverencias, totalmente emocionado- ¡Qué ilusión¡No sabes lo que significa oírte decir eso! Yo había perdido la esperanza de que siguieses mis pasos, pero ahora ¡oh, qué grande eres!.

Los chicos empezaron a reírse sin control con la actuación de Sirius. Ízar había sabido compensar siempre su herencia Black con una responsabilidad que a veces superaba con creces a la de su padre, por lo que Sirius había tenido que depositar todas sus esperanzas en Alya la cual hasta el momento no estaba decepcionando a nadie. Sirius adoraba a Ízar y se sentía totalmente orgulloso de cada cosa que conseguía, incluso a veces se sentía orgulloso de su madurez, pero le había quedado la espinita de no tener a su reproducción en casa, cosa que Alan había sabido cubrir adoptando casi por completo la personalidad de Sirius.

"Yo que tú perdía las esperanzas con este- apreció Alan levantando del suelo a su padrino- Además te he llamado para que me des tu opinión sobre esto- le dio la cámara digital donde podían verse en la pantalla las chicas con la que había estado.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta pasando de una a otra foto con el botón que Alan le había indicado. A su espalda se amontonaron todos los chicos, Matt incluso había solado a Alya para poder tener mejor vista de las chicas. La respuesta fue unánime, en esta ocasión Alan había demostrado tener muy buen gusto.

"¡Joder con las nuevas generaciones!- exclamó Sirius pero el pellizco que Remus le dio en la espalda le hizo adoptar una postura más de padre- Quiero decir, muy guapas, Alan, todas son muy guapas.

Todos intentaron recomponerse después de haber visto nueve chicas preciosas encantadas de la compañía de Alan; James y Remus intentaron hacer el papel de adultos del grupo pero la cosa estaba complicada, sobre todo cuando veían a Sirius intentar recuperar la cámara a escondidas del resto para seguir mirando a las chicas.

"Bueno, bueno ¿Y mi ahijado qué?- preguntó James pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Ízar- ¿tú no tienes fotos?

Ízar movió la mano con las fotos para mostrarle a su padrino las chicas con las que él había estado, pero Sirius fue más rápido y se las arrebató de las manos deteniéndose en la primera con la boca abierta.

"Están bien las españolas ¿eh, pap�?

"Buenísimas- exclamó sin pensar- No, esto... emm... – Remus había tenido que quitar su cara de recriminación para empezar a reírse- ¡Joder¡Que sí! Que están buenísimas.

Los chicos volvieron a repetir la operación, colocándose detrás de Sirius para ver las fotos, pero cuando iba por la cuarta se detuvo, levantó la cabeza para decepción de los demás y miró a su hijo que les observaba satisfecho con los brazos cruzados.

"Si hablaras español le habrías ganado- Ízar alzó las cejas hasta que se perdieron aún más tras su flequillo- Éste- señaló a Alan- hablaba francés en tres días¿ves? Si cuando yo te digo que eso de hablar a alemán no vale para nada es que tengo razón. Con el español habría ligado muchísimo más.

"Punto uno-empezó Ízar después de asimilar las palabras de su padre- Yo no tengo culpa de que mamá estudiara aritmancia en Viena y se empeñara en enseñarme alemán y punto dos Liebe Vater (querido padre) –le arrancó las fotos de las manos y pasó a la quinta donde se podía ver a su lado a una chica alta y rubia que se perdía entre sus brazos y saludaba sonriente- el alemán puede ser muy útil, mira- pasó las fotos siguientes y en ellas se veían más chicas con un tipo similar a la primera- alemana, suiza y austriaca.

Sirius estrechó a Ízar contra su pecho haciendo imitaciones de una madre emocionada, suspiraba exageradamente como si las ganas de llorar no le permitiesen respirar y decía cosas como "mi niño se ha convertido en merodeador". Ízar se zafó de los brazos de su padre riéndose tanto como lo estaban haciendo sus amigos. Siempre le había contado todo a su padre y éste estaba al tanto de sus conquistas, no tan copiosas como las de Alan claro, pero nunca había sido testigo de un despliegue de medios de Ízar y parecía un niño al que le devuelven su juguete favorito.

"La cosa parece que está muy complicada en cuestión de calidad- dijo Harry- Yo diría que habéis cogido a las mejores tías para liaros con ellas, así que creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que hay empate en ese terreno.

"Sí, yo diría que sí- apoyó James todavía repasando una y otra vez las fotos de Ízar.

"Pues entonces ha ganado Alan- apreció Matt abrazado a la cintura de Remus- Se siente Ízar, te va a tocar cumplir con la apuesta.

Alan volvió a saludar con florituras y le quitó a James las fotos para deleitarse, ahora sabedor de que era el campeón, con las chicas que había conseguido su amigo. Desde luego tenía que admitir que Ízar tenía buen gusto y que el llevar a su lado tanto tiempo le estaba sentando muy muy bien a sus relaciones, incluso se planteó hacer una excusión a España para conocer a esas chicas, sí, eso no estaría nada mal.

Mientras los demás hablaban y repasaban las imágenes de la cámara digital de Alan, que había sido "retocada" para que las fotos también tuviesen movimiento en la pequeña pantallita, Alan estaba muy concentrado pensando en cuándo podría hacer esa escapadita a España y no se percató de la presencia de su madre mirándole fijamente justo delante de él. Por suerte, Remus sí se había dado cuenta de que Christine había llegado e intentó poner paz antes incluso de que saltase la chispa. La abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla para calmarla un poco, pero no hizo que se le olvidara el porqué había ido a ver lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Qué es eso?

"No es mío- se defendió rápidamente Alan escondiendo las fotos detrás de la espalda. Christine movió un poco la mano y atrajo hacia ella las fotos por mucha energía que Alan quiso poner en la resistencia. Las fotos de las chicas llegaron a sus manos inmediatamente pero antes de que pudiese echarles un vistazo, Remus se las había quitado y se las había dado a Ízar que estaba detrás de Christine entre asustado y preocupado por su amigo.

"No son de Alan, cariño- Remus volvió a darle un beso a su esposa- Ízar nos ha enseñado sus fotos y hay que respetar su intimidad- sabía perfectamente que ese era el punto a tocar en esa conversación.- Alan es un bicho, pero no siempre va a ser él.

Las palabras de Remus, pacientes y maduras, como siempre consiguieron bajarle el enfado así que sucumbió ante la invitación de su marido de buscar una cerveza. Cuando se dirigían a la mesa, Remus miró a Alan y le guiño un ojo mientras que éste gesticulaba un "gratia" (gracias) con los labios

Cuando el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer decidieron que era el momento de dar los presentes al homenajeado que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con complicidad con Alan, Ízar y su hermano que cargaba en sus brazos a una medio dormida Alya.

Harry estaba un poco avergonzado, nunca había sido como Alan que disfrutaba como un loco cuando alguien le hacía un regalo, a él esas cosas le daban vergüenza, por eso cogió un poco cohibido el primer paquete. Una caja pequeña envuelta con un papel brillante de color rojo y un lazo mucho más grande que el mismo paquete de color dorado.

En medio de ese enorme lazo había una pequeña tarjeta que decía.

_"Esperamos que este pequeño presente te haga olvidar de tu "solo-rollo-de-sexo-Yael". _

_Disfrútalo y no lo mires muchas veces que lo gastaras._

_Tus geniales amigos, Alan, Ízar y Matt."_

La mirada asesina que les lanzó Harry fue peor que un Avada Kedrava, aun más terrorífica debido al color verde de los ojos del mayor de los Potter. Ese verde esmeralda se semejaba tanto a la maldición asesina que a veces incluso esperaban caer fulminados al suelo.

Con temor, Harry desenvolvió el regaló y sacó lo que parecía un disco de hockey. Era gris y no tenía más que un pequeño botón rojo. Extrañado miró a sus amigos y luego a los adultos que también miraban con curiosidad a Harry.

"Déjalo en el suelo y dale al botón – le explicó Alan, artífice principal de ese regalo.

Harry obedeció de inmediato temeroso de que fuera una especie de mina muggle, con esos de cabecilla no era una historia tan descabellada. Pero no, la cosa, después de darle al botón no estalló. Si no que en vez de explosionar se fue formando una imagen de una chica, cada vez la figura se hacia más nítida. Aunque el regalo no era nada explosivo la imagen sí que era explosiva.

Era una chica alta, delgada, aunque tenía sus curvas, rubia y con unos preciosos ojos azules. La chica iba solo vestida con un minúsculo bikini, seguramente un par (o tres) tallas menos de las que debería y se movía con gestos sensuales.

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, impresionado por...eso, mientras Alan e Ízar reían, este ultimo tapaba con sus manos los ojos de Matt y de su hermana pequeña que con lo de los regalos se había despertado, mientras que él miraba con deleite la imagen de la chica en mini bikini.

Sirius y James también reían, divertidos por la cara de sorpresa de Harry, y porqué engañarnos, por la impresionante chica. Remus aun con una sonrisa en los labios negaba con la cabeza, seguro de saber quien era el autor de ese regalo. Las tres mujeres, intentaban mostrarse indignadas, aunque alguna lo conseguía mejor que las otras. Por ejemplo Christine permanecía completamente seria, todavía estaba enfadada con Alan, mientras que Lily estaba apunto de empezar a reír al ver a su hijo de esa manera aunque un poco mosca por ver a James tan interesado en la chica. Patricia, estaba riendo abiertamente.

"Harry, la baba – dijo Alan acercándose a él y pasándole su mano por la barbilla, imitando el gesto de secar la baba de su amigo. Ese gesto se ganó un manotazo de Harry, avergonzado.

La chica siguió moviéndose un poco más hasta que Christine con un gesto de su mano apagó el extraño artilugio, por lo que se llevó algunos abucheos de parte de su hijo, de Sirius y de James.

"¿Qué era eso? – le preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a Alan – y vosotros - se giró hacia James y Sirius que se pusieron serios de golpe – ya sois mayorcitos para estas cosas¿no?

"Hombre mujer, una chica así no se ve todos los días – dijo Sirius aunque inmediatamente después y tras un carraspeo de su pareja añadió – mejorando lo presente claro.

"Por su puesto – dijo James en seguida secundando a su amigo – vosotras, las tres, estáis muchísimo mejor que la niña esa.

"No se porqué pero creo que hoy un ciervo y un perro van a dormir en el jardín – dijo Lily de forma juguetona. James rápidamente se acercó a ella intentando ganándose su perdón.

"¿Y pues? – dijo Christine de nuevo apartando la vista de la pareja Potter, James era muy tenaz para depende que cosas, fulminó de nuevo con su mirada a Alan.

"Es un holograma, mamá – explicó de forma entendida – lo encontramos el otro día y pensamos que a Harry le sería de utilidad.

"Otra cosa te sería a ti de utilidad – dijo amenazante Christine, con lo que su hijo, dio una sonrisa marca de la casa de su padrino, que rió ante el gesto y todo lo inocente que pudo, dio otro paquete a Harry.

"Toma, esto no es tan divertido pero también puede ser útil – y le tendió un paquete bastante grande.

Dentro había de todo, desde discos del grupo preferido de Alan, Bon Jovi, que estaba intentando aficionar a sus amigos a esa música, y por el momento lo estaba consiguiendo, camisetas de todo tipo y colores, pantalones, gafas de sol, un set de limpieza de escobas, un libro de quidditch, y algunas cosas más, como por ejemplo una caja de condones de diferentes colores, sabores y formas que Harry se apresuró a guardar, ya que sabía que a su madre no le acabaría de hacer gracia. Los chicos se debían de haber gastado una buena fortuna con todo eso, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa que tenían Ízar, Alan y Matt, le hacía presagiar que no todo eso había pasado por caja.

Después de dar las gracias a sus amigos, Sirius se levantó con la intención de entregar a su ahijado su regaló, pero su hija, la niña de sus ojos, se le adelantó.

Alya había bajado corriendo de los brazos de Matt y había cogido un regalo de encima de la mesa y ahora estaba con una mano estirando el pantalón vaquero de Harry para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué quieres cariño? – le preguntó Harry sorprendido por la niña. Adoraba a esa niña, eso sí que era una monada y no el pesado de su hermano.

"Para primo Harry – le dijo enseñándole lo que tenía cogido en la manita que le quedaba libre.

"¿Es para mi? – la niña asintió feliz – aish pero que linda es mi niña – dijo Harry agradecido dando un beso a la mejilla de la niña. Cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Era un oso de peluche.

"Como yo no tengo dinero – explicó vivamente – pues te regalo mi peluche preferido, para primo Harry.

A Harry ese regalo, aunque fuera algo tan tonto, le hizo muchísima ilusión.

Sirius que se le caía la baba con su niña, se acercó a su ahijado, y después de darle un beso y un paquete alargado, cogió en brazos a la niña que se la comía a besos, mientras le iba diciendo algo del estilo "Pero es que mira que es rica mi niña"

Harry no tuvo mucho problema para adivinar qué era el regalo de su padrino y de Patricia. Siendo alargado y delgado no tenía que ser un genio en adivinación para saber que era:

"¡Una saeta de fuego! – exclamó Harry admirando la bella de escoba que tenía en las manos.

La saeta de fuego era el ultimo modelo de escoba de carreras que había salido al mercado y solo los jugadores profesionales tenían una, su padrino se debía de haber dejado un buen dineral en ella, pero seguramente su cámara de seguridad de Gringots apenas lo había notado, no por nada, la Black, era una de las familias más ricas de la comunidad mágica. Ser el último heredero de la familia tenía sus privilegios, como decía Sirius, " de algo me tenía que servir".

Después de que Harry agradeciera efusivamente la escoba a Sirius y a Patricia, cogió el que su padre le tendía con una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que tendría Harry cuando viera de que se trataba.

Era un paquete no más grande que una cajetilla de cigarros.

"El regalo, cariño – dijo su madre antes de que lo abriera – es de los cuatro – informó señalando a Remus, a Christine, a su marido y a ella misma – y...bueno ya hablaremos, ábrelo.

Los tres chicos, se acercaron rápidamente a Harry para saber qué era, ya que fijo que era algo grande, mientras que Sirius se movía ansioso con ganas de ir el también, James no había querido decírselo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que si se lo decía, su hijo a los tres segundos lo sabría.

Pero para desgracia de Harry en el paquete no había más que una nota.

_"Si quieres descubrir tu regalo, ves al que crees tu escondite"_

"¿Eing? – eso fue lo único que pudo decir Harry que no había entendido nada. ¿Escondite¿Qué escondite? El no tenía un escondite. Bueno aquí no, en Hogwarts si que tenía su sala donde pasaba sus noche con...¿Qué escondite?

"Buenoooo - saltó Alan – yo de vosotros chicos - dijo mirando a Ízar y a Matt - me sentaría, porque si hemos de esperar que éste acierte una adivinanza vamos listos – y el chico cumpliendo su palabra, se sentó en el césped y se puso a Alya, que rondaba por ahí, en su regazo.

"¡Alan! – le riñó su madre, pero este sonrió y le mandó un beso.

"¡Ah¡Qué fácil! – dijo Matt que al contrario que su hermano había caído enseguida – a ver Harry – dijo poniéndose delante de él y mirándolo fijamente, Ízar, que se había adelantado junto al pequeño de los Potter estaba apoyado en su hombro, divertido – ¿cuál es el sitio donde te pasas las tardes últimamente, pedazo de alcornoque?

"¿En mi habitación? – contestó Harry completamente perdido, lo que ocasionó un ataque de risa a su padre.

"Papás en serio – dijo Matt mirando a sus padres – ¿en qué pensabais cuando hicisteis a éste?

Si Harry no le dio una colleja a Matt fue porque Ízar detuvo el golpe con su mano.

"No es tan difícil- insistió Matt – te daré una pista – empieza por "gar" y acaba en "aje"

"¿Gaje¡GARAJE! – chilló cayendo en lo que decía su hermano y salió corriendo hacia allí.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio lo que había en el garaje que tenía la puerta abierta, que no si no se puso a llorar era porque tenía una reputación que mantener.

En el garaje por arte de magia, que seguramente era por eso, había aparecido una preciosa Harley Davidson totalmente negra, y con las llaves puestas en el contacto. Completamente emocionado Harry se giró y se lanzó en brazos de su padre que se había acercado junto a los otros detrás de Harry.

"¡Como os quiero! – exclamó abrazando a su padre.

"Es que pensamos que era más seguro regalarte una moto entera que te construyeras tu una – le contó con una sonrisa totalmente feliz.

Después, Harry fue abrazando y achuchando a su madre, a Remus y a Chris, que aunque esta última no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto respondió de igual forma al abrazo de su ahijado.

Harry después de abrazar también al resto, no tenían nada que ver con el regalo, pero estaba tan contento que no sabía que hacía, se subió a la moto y con las enseñanzas que su padrino le había dado emprendió el vuelo con esa maravilla de moto.


	3. Pagando apuestas perdidas

N/A: Holaaaaa a todossss! Pues después de unas vacaciones (de crisy, porque la vida de estudiante es la mejor) volvemos con el capi tercero, terminado a toda marcha en cuanto las tres estuvimos en el mismo territorio. Estamos muy contentas, porque nos habéis dejado muchos reviews y esperamos q esto vaya a más. Como veis nuestros niños nos tienen emocionadísimas y esperamos seguir escribiendo muy rápido, sobre todo como forma de agradecimiento, porque vemos que a vosotros también os está gustando (¡que ilusion!). Así que nada, que por fa please, dejadnos muchosssssss reviews y q ojalá que este nuevo capi donde ya pasan muchas más cositas os guste Besazos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Nos alegramos que te hayas reído! De eso se trata! Hombre corto, corto Harry no es, solo que estaba un poco fuera de lugar, emocionado y trastocado por le holograma, jejeje, pero no es corto, pobrete. Alan, si que es mujeriego sin control, Izar, también, pero no tanto, es Harry el que sigue los pasos de Alan. Muchas gracias, nos vemos! Esperamos que te guste! Petons!

**SaRuKy Black:** Hola! Jejej vaya regalitos que hacen los niños, jejeje. La moto una pasada, nosotras queremos una! Sip, tienes toda la razón, Christine es muy estricta pero quiere muchísimo a los niños. No lees el fic de Evix? Ahí veras que tanto puede ser estricta Chris. Bueno wapa, nos vemos pronto! Cuídate!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Nosotras estamos muy bien, las tres juntitas de nuevo! Jejeje. Poco a poco ya iréis pillando los nombres, tienes razón, son muchos, pero ya iras conociéndolos a todos. Muchas gracias! Bye!

**Alex black bird:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Hemos tardado un poco más porque Crisy se nos ha ido de vacaciones y no podíamos escribir, pero ya esta aquí y aquí esta el capitulo. Nos gusta que se te haga divertido el fic, eso intentamos! Bye!

**Magui:** Hola! Muchas gracias chica! La moto nos encanta...se nota? Jejej esperamos que este capitulo te guste también! Bye (Peke: Besos!)

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Te gustó? Nos alegramos mucho! Jejeej, Siii! Parece que Alan sea hijo de Sirius e Ízar de Remus, pero nop! Alan es la cruz de sus padres, pobrecillos. Muchísimas gracias! Nos hemos unido tres locas y de ahí el fic, esperamos que este capitulo te guste también. Muchos besos! Cuídate!

**Evan:** Hola! Jejeje Aquí Harry es más loco porque no ha sufrido durante su infancia, a tenido a sus padres y su padrino y Remus y sus amigos...Ya le iras pillando el truco. A ver...Sí, Malfoy y Snape seguirán por ahí dando guerra a Harry y a James y a Sirus y a los otros, ya lo veras dentro de unos capis. La has descrito a la perfección, eso será un campo de batalla. En fin wapa! Muchas gracias! Cuídate! Besos

**Blacklady:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Nos alegramos mucho que te guste! Tu tranquila que seguiremos! Nos encanta este fic! Gracias de nuevo y cuídate!

CAPITULO 3: **Pagando apuestas perdidas**

"¡WOW!

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Harry cuando aterrizó con la moto de forma poco ortodoxa después de su primer paseo.

Rápidamente Alan, Ízar y Matt se acercaron a él avasallándolo a preguntas.

Sirius y James también se habían acercado para escuchar lo que decían sus hijos, que hablaban exaltados.

"¡No os podéis imaginar lo que mola volar a 200 por hora! – dijo Harry que intentaba colocarse bien el pelo después de sacarse el casco. Las manos le temblaban de la emoción.

"Ejem, ejem – se escuchó un carraspeo demasiado conocido para todos ellos. Harry, casi con temor se giró hacia su madre que estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Christine, un paso por detrás, estaba en la misma posición. Remus y Patricia eran los únicos que parecían mirar la escena divertidos.

"Quería decir – dijo Harry buscando a marchas forzadas una excusa – que se imaginaran lo que MOLARÍA - remarcó el tiempo verbal – volar a 200 por hora.

"Ya – dijo Lily. Si algo tenía su hijo mayor era similitud con su padre y otra cosa no, pero Lily conocía a su marido como la palma de su mano y James era tan impulsivo que siempre decía la verdad en la primera frase, nunca pensaba lo que decía, por lo que Harry se acababa de delatar de todas todas - mira Harry, si no queríamos regalarte la moto - James carraspeó significativamente, él sí que había querido regalarle la moto y al fin tuvo que ser él, quien convenciese a su esposa – era porque sabemos como te gusta la velocidad y lo peligroso que puede ser eso.

"Parece mentira que no me conozcas mama yo soy muy responsable – se defendió ofendido Harry. El resto, excepto Lily y Christine rieron.

"Le he puesto un encantamiento a la moto – Lily era la mejor bruja en encantamientos, por algo era la profesora de la asignatura en Hogwarts - para saber si vas a más de 180 – explicó y Harry se puso pálido – cuando superes esa velocidad lo sabré y te aseguro que en 30 minutos que has estado encima de la moto, lo he notado bastante seguido.

"Lily entiéndelo – intervino Sirius defendiendo a su ahijado - era la primera vez, tenía que probarlo, a partir de ahora será más responsable ¿verdad que sí pequeñajo? – dijo con complicidad acercándose al muchacho y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros

"Por supuesto que sí, tío Sirius – contestó Harry agradecido. Los dos se llevaban de maravilla, siempre había habido una gran complicidad entre los dos.

"Pues una vez aclarado esto – saltó Alan llamando la atención - ¿por qué no vamos a probar la moto y nos vamos de fiesta esta noche? – propuso mirando a sus tres compañeros de batallas.

"¿Cómo que salir de fiesta? – preguntó Christine.

"Sí, esos sitios muggles, llamados discotecas donde la gente va a bailar y a ligar y esas cosas – explicó Alan con descaro lo que le valió un toque de atención de su padre.

"¿Y como queréis llegar hasta allí? – le preguntó Remus teniendo una ligera sospecha.

"Tenemos dos motos y somos 4 – insinuó pero Sirius rápidamente le cortó.

"Tenéis UNA moto y sois 4 – a su pequeña no la tocaba nadie más que él.

"¡Venga pap�! – dijo Ízar – no haremos el loco ni nada de eso.

"No, además no os hemos dado permiso para iros de fiesta – dijo Sirius que cogió a Alya en brazos que había estado por ahí jugando con Alkes.

"¡Pero pap�!– insistió Ízar.

"No – le cortó y se llevó Alya camino a su casa, porque la pequeña empezaba a dormirse. Ízar se fue tras suyo.

Mientras oían como los dos Black salían del jardín de los Potter discutiendo, Patricia se fue tras ellos para evitar algún que otro percance, Harry se dispuso a convencer a su padre, si primero lo convencía a él, luego convencer a Lily sería mucho más fácil. Dos contra uno suele ser una batalla más fácil.

Aprovechado que los demás estaban distraídos, Alan y Christine discutían y Lily, Remus y Matt estaban comentando algo, Harry se acercó disimuladamente a su padre por detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"No Harry – dijo simplemente James, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

"Venga, por favor – apoyó su cara en el hombro de Prongs, intentando ser todo lo meloso que sabía. El cariñoso de la familia era Matt, (que por cierto este había relegado la responsabilidad de conseguir el permiso a su hermano, si a Harry lo dejaban a él por supuesto también) cosa que a veces a Harry le molestaba bastante pero en esta ocasión el fin justificaba los medios – hace muchos días que no estábamos los cuatro juntos, además hemos de celebrar mis 15 años, seguro que tu, Sirius y Remus a los 15 habíais hecho cosas peores que ir a una discoteca, por favor – dijo haciendo un poco de chantaje emocional y para rematar la jugada, un pequeño beso en el cuello de su padre.

"Que no Harry – dijo con esfuerzo James, si Harry supieran qué habían hecho ellos para celebrar sus 15...- es peligroso.

"Que va a ser peligroso, somos 3 magos y un arcángel, nadie nos podrá hacer nada.

"Sois menores, no os van a dejar entrar – una excusa más, pero un abrazo más fuerte por parte de Harry.

"Eso no es ningún problema para un arcángel - Alan fijo que encontraría una solución para pasar la seguridad del portero.

"¿Vais a tener cuidado? – James ya había caído en las garras de su hijo.

"Mucho – afirmó rápidamente Harry.

"Sabes que como os pase algo quien se las va a tener que ver con tu madre seré yo¿No?

"Nos vamos a comportar como unos angelitos

"Sí, unos angelitos del demonio – susurró James dándose la vuela y encarando a Harry que hacía una pose inocente – prométeme que tendréis mucho cuidado, que vigilaras a tu hermano y que no haréis ninguna locura con la moto. No vayas a más de a 80¿vale?

"Por supuesto - "¿Solo 80?"

"Vale pero quiero que estéis en casa antes de las...

"¡Pero tu estas loco!

Ese grito interrumpió la charla de los Potter, que se giraron rápidamente hacia Christine, la autora del grito y Alan que se había estremecido levemente. Remus que hasta ese momento había preferido no intervenir, se acercó a su mujer y a su hijo.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? – dijo con su tono de voz suave abrazando por la cintura a Chris.

"El degenerado de tu hijo que...

"El degenerado de NUESTRO hijo – corrigió Remus intentando amagar una sonrisa – ¿qué has hecho Alan?

"¿Yo¿Por qué siempre tengo que haber sido yo quien haga algo? – intentó defenderse, pero la mirada de su padre le hizo saber que mejor decía la verdad y se dejaba de tonterías. Quería muchísimo a su padre y la confianza que Remus depositaba en él era algo que significaba muchísimo para su persona. Remus era un pilar muy importante para Alan, también quería muchísimo a su madre, pero Remus...él era comprensivo y siempre, por más gorda que la liara, siempre intentaba comprender los motivos. Decir que adoraba a su padre era decir poco – solo le he dicho que no sería ningún problema entrar en la discoteca, hay miles de soluciones, desde desmemoriar a los seguratas, a falsificar carnés o aparentar estar con alguna mujer mayor para pasar – dijo tranquilamente.

"Cariño – dijo Remus divertido pero intentado permanecer serio – porque es un arcángel y eso es muy difícil de serlo porque sino juraría que nos cambiaron al crío en el hospital.

"Yo también lo he pensado – dijo Chris disgustada. Se juraba a ella misma que nunca más permitiría que si en un fututo tenían otro hijo Sirius acercara su hocico a menos de 5 metros de distancia.

"¿Bueno qué? – dijo Alan – ¿podemos ir o no? – preguntó mirando a su padre directamente.

"No – dijo rotundamente Christine.

"¡_Mater!_

"Christine, yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo ir, ya es mayor para...

"Pues no lo parece – lo interrumpió.

"Además, seguro que los otros convencerán a Sirius y James y es mejor que vaya Alan, el puede sacarlos de un apuro si ocurre algo – terció Remus. Su argumento era tan bueno que Christine no tuvo nada que reprochar.

"Antes de las dos te quiero en casa – dijo Chris.

"¿A las dos? Pero si a esa hora no hay prácticamente nadie.

"¿Y tú como lo sabes? – inquiero Chris.

"Mmmm...lo leí en... – intentó defenderse Alan. La había liado.

"Se lo dije yo – intervino Remus, salvando a su hijo una vez más – una vez le conté que cuando éramos jóvenes...

"Ya, ya – cortó a su marido -a las dos.

"A las 4 – propuso Alan

"A las 2 – insistió Chris.

"¿A las 3? Ni para ti ni para él – intervino Remus zanjando la discusión y para sellarla aun más, dio un beso en los labios a Christine y cogió a Alan por los hombros y se lo llevó a su casa para que se fuera vistiendo.

Pero si a Alan y a Harry les había costado relativamente conseguir el permiso de sus padres, a Ízar le estaba costando el doble. Él no solo tenía que lograr su permiso para salir sino que tenía que lograr que su padre le dejara la moto, su pequeña, y eso era más difícil que pedirle a Gollum que le dejara un instante su anillo.

"¿Y tú vas de merodeador enrollado? – dijo Ízar muy enfadado cruzado de brazos delante de su padre. Sirius siempre iba de padre simpático, enrollado con ellos pero ahora se estaba comportando como un abuelo de 70 años.

"Oye chaval un respeto que soy tu padre – dijo Sirius que ya había salido de la habitación de Alya después de acurrucarla bien – y no, por más que te pongas cabezota no te voy a dejar y menos te voy a dejar la moto.

"A veces parece que quieras más a tu moto que a mi – murmuró a lo que Sirius se guardó el comentario.

"Sirius – dijo suavemente Patricia, que no entendía a que venía ahora esa muestra de autoridad de su pareja. Desde que Alan había propuesto la salida nocturna había pensado que Sirius daría el permiso a su hijo en seguida por eso ahora se sorprendía tanto. Y si Sirius se lo estaba pensando era porque aun tenía muy presente las fiestas que hacía James, Remus y él y la verdad es que hacerlo él era una cosa pero que lo hiciera tu hijo – yo creo que Ízar es bastante responsable...

"Gracias Mutti (mamá) - dijo Ízar agradeciendo de un poco de apoyo – pap� en serio, no le haremos nada a la moto, la cuidare como si fuera Alya, y tendré mucho cuidado, te lo prometo – dijo e Ízar sacó su talento Black que a veces parecía tener tan escondido, puso una mirada encantadora y se acercó tímidamente a su padre, que tras esa mirada no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

"Como le hagas una, aunque sea un insignificante rallada a la pequeña te va a caer una que no habrá compasión ninguna por ser mi hijo¿queda claro! Y te recuerdo que aunque sea un renegado sigo viviendo de una familia de magos oscuros.

"¡Gracias papá – exclamó Ízar saltando al cuello de su padre y dándole un sonoro beso- voy a vestirme – y salió corriendo a su habitación.

´´´´´´

45 minutos después los cuatro jóvenes merodeadores estaban duchaditos, vestidos y perfumados para salir a comerse la discoteca. Conscientes de que los cuatro tenían que aparentar un poco más de su edad, habían elegido ropa que les favorecía bastante y les daba un aspecto más maduro. La verdad era que no era difícil de pronosticar que esa noche muchas chicas caerían a sus pies.

Harry, el cumpleañero, llevaba unos vaqueros negros bajos de cintura y una camisa verde oscuro que hacía resaltar muchísimo sus ojos. El pelo, como siempre lo llevaba desordenado, pero ahora mismo James se estaba ocupando de colocarlo de una manera que pareciera que era un desordenado adrede. Matt, que aunque era el más pequeño, también parecía bastante más mayor, llevaba unos vaqueros de los cuales colgaba una cadena y un cinturón que solían llevar los chicos muggles, y una camisa azul con rayas de un azul más oscuro que le quedaba estupendamente. Matt al tener más los rasgos de Lily era un poco más guapo que su hermano, aunque quizá al ser un poco más tímido tenía menos éxito con las chicas. Harry era mucho más descarado.

Los dos chicos Potter iban magníficos pero sus dos amigos no se quedaban atrás. Ízar iba con unos pantalones vaqueros de color blanco y una camisa azul que había robado del armario de su padre. Ese color azul quedaba genial con sus ojos y su pelo negro. Ahora Sirius estaba aprovisionando a su hijo de preservativos, deseando que su hijo no acabara como acabó él en la fiesta de celebración de sus 15.

Quizá el que más informal iba era Alan, pero también era el que iba más atractivo. Iba vestido simplemente con unos vaqueros bajos de cintura y una camisa negra que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo. Llevaba alguna pulsera de cuero en su muñeca y un collar ajustado en el cuello.

"¿Nos vamos ya? – dijo Alan impaciente, que estaba un poco apartado de su madre, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo a la mirada que le estaba mandando.

"Sí, que a las 3 hemos de estar de nuevo aquí – dijo Ízar acercándose a la moto de su padre que le seguía los pasos pegado a sus talones.

"Como le hagas...

"Lo sé papá – dijo por enésima ves el hijo de los Black.

Harry se subió a su moto con impaciencia, tenía muchas ganas de conducir un rato y la discoteca no estaba lo que se dice cerca, Matt iba detrás suyo, mientras que Ízar y Alan iban en la de Sirius.

"Cuidado con lo que hacéis – les dijo Lily – cuida a tu hermano.

"No hagas el burro Alan – advirtió Chris.

"Vigila mi moto – añadió Sirius.

Y para no oír más advertencias absurdas los cuatro se pusieron los cascos y arrancaron las motos y rápidamente se perdiendo en el cielo estrellado del Valle de Godric.

´´´´´´

Llegaron a una discoteca de moda de la ciudad, una enorme nave industrial rodeada por una cola que podía tener trescientas personas. Todo estaba iluminado con cañones de luz que se movían de un lado a otro y que a ellos los dejó alucinados. Descendieron las motos y tomaron como mejor opción minimizarlas y guardárselas en los bolsillos. Ízar estaba seguro que era mejor no volver a su casa si al salir de la discoteca hubiese encontrado algún arañazo en la moto de su padre.

Con un arcángel entre ellos no estaban dispuestos a esperar una cola de trescientas personas y que luego les dijesen que eran demasiado jóvenes, lo cierto era que con la ropa que llevaban aparentaban más pero no lo suficiente como para pasar entre alguno de los mastodontes que custodiaban la puerta. Apartados del resto de la gente, donde habían aterrizado para no ser vistos, Alan los cubrió con su luz blanquecina hasta llevarlos a los servicios de la discoteca. Era temprano y no había mucha gente en ellos así que con un poco de hipnosis de Alan bastó para que los dos hombres que había allí pensaran que lo que habían visto era fruto del alcohol.

Al salir de los baños todos excepto Alan, que ya había hecho alguna que otra escapadita, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Era un lugar enorme con al menos cinco barras donde la gente se amontonaba pidiendo copas. Alrededor de la pista se levantaba una columnas que acababan en luces y telas que parecían ser fuego. Justo en el centro de la pista una pequeña plataforma donde la gente bailaba, estaba custodiada por dos plataformas más altas en las que en ese momento bailaban dos chicas excesivamente ligeras de ropa y que dejaron a los cuatro con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Alan conocía a uno de los camareros y sabía que era mago, así que pronto apareció con cuatro copas de Whisky de Fuego, que les gustaba mucho más que el whisky muggle. Llegó sonriente con los cuatro vasos, dándose la vuelta de vez en cuando con mucho descaro al ver pasar a alguna chica que le interesara, que era el 90 de las que estaban allí, puesto que no solía hacerle ascos al género femenino. Le dio una copa a cada uno y se bebió la mitad de la suya de un trago.

"¡Tú no bebes nada!- ordenó Harry a su hermano arrancándole la copa de las mano. – Me niego a llevarte borracho a casa.

"¿Tú qué te has creído?- Se quejó Matt recuperando su copa. Le dio un sorbo pero al notar como el calor le rajaba la garganta estuvo a punto de espurrearlo. Ízar aguantó un poco la risa al ver que a su amigo le había pasado lo mismo que a él la primera vez que probó esa bebida y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- Sólo nos llevamos diez meses

"Vamos Harry, déjale, Matt no es un crío y tú hacías lo mismo el año pasado- le defendió Ízar, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Harry, pero que terminó claudicando dando un buen sorbo a su copa.

"¿Tú no bebes?- le inquirió Alan a Ízar- Deberías hacerlo, te recuerdo que me debes una apuesta. Y con lo tímido que te pones a veces... Vas a necesitar su ayuda- le dijo señalando el vaso que tenía en la mano y que todavía no había tocado.

"Tengo que llevar la moto de vuelta, no quiero beber nada.- le respondió Ízar haciendo gala de su responsabilidad- Toma, bébetelo tú.- Le ofreció la copa a Alan que ya se había terminado la suya pero no la aceptó.

"Tú los genes de tu padre y de tu madre se los dejaste todos a Alya como buen hermano ¿verdad¡Vamos tío¡Eres un Black Mackenzie! Luego mis padres creen que les pegaron el cambiazo en el hospital ¡A los tuyos sí que les dieron el cambiazo! –los tres empezaron a reírse con las ocurrencias de Alan. Realmente siendo hijo de Patricia y de Sirius, lo raro era que Ízar se comportara de esa forma tan responsable- No seas aguafiestas, la moto déjala metida en el bolsillo que a casa os llevo yo- Ízar levantó una ceja en señal de absoluta desconfianza hacia las cualidades de su amigo como medio de transporte una vez que hubiese bebido- Confía en mí, hombre, que yo controlo.

Pasaron un rato bailando por la pista desplegando su descaro con las chicas, especialmente Harry y Alan, mientras bailaban y observaban la gran cantidad de gente que había por allí. La segunda ronda llegó pronto, pero esta vez fue el propio Matt el que se negó a tomarla, todavía su estómago tenía que asimilar la primera. Ízar seguía empeñado en que debía beber poco para controlar la moto, no se fiaba ni un pelo de su mejor amigo, sabía muy bien cómo se las gastaba.

"Bueno, bueno. Ha llegado la hora, estrellita- Alan le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amigo- Cumple con la apuesta.

"Cuidado con lo que me ponéis-les advirtió- No quiero barbaridades.

Harry, Alan y Matt intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que no podía augurar nada bueno para Ízar y al ver la cara que éste ponía empezaron a reírse.

"Como fuiste un niño bueno y demostraste que, aunque a veces no lo parezca, tienes de Sirius algo más que el segundo nombre- Alan sonrió descaradamente y puso cara de diablillo- Tendrás que ligarte a...- Movió la mano que le había pasado por el hombro en la que tenía su copa hasta señalar a una mujer de unos 25 años que había en la barra- a esa tía de ahí.

"¿Estáis locos¡Qué es muy mayor!- exclamó el desesperado.

"Mejor, así tiene más experiencia- le consoló Harry intentando no caerse al suelo de la risa.

"¿Y si no logro liarme con ella? -La chica no estaba mal, era una pelirroja de rasgos finos pero le costaría mucho mucho conseguírsela.

Matt le dio un golpecito condescendiente en el pecho y le puso cara de entender perfectamente lo que sentía, pero al visualizar a Ízar intentando ligar con la chica, o peor, lo que le tocaría hacer si no lo lograba, empezó a reírse apoyado sobre él.

"Tú mejor haz todo lo que puedas por conseguirlo.

Ízar se pasó las manos por la cara completamente desesperado al darse cuenta que tenía por amigos a tres enviados del diablo, cuando se quitó las manos se topó con la copa de Alan que estaba a más de la mitad todavía y se la quitó de la mano. De un trago se lo bebió todo, teniendo que mover la cabeza rápidamente después de hacerlo para quitarse la sensación de ardor. Se separó de su amigo, se subió la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa que llevaba un poco desabrochada y se dispuso a desplegar todo el armamento que había aprendido junto a su padre y su padrino y que había practicado en el último año con bastante asiduidad al lado de Alan.

Llegó junto a la chica y estuvo unos minutos tanteando el terreno, observando si estaba sola. De vez en cuando, al notar que la observaba, ella le sonreía extrañada. Se veía que estaba rogando por que no le entrase. Unos metros más alejados sus tres amigos conseguían de vez en cuando hacerle alguna señal para que atacase, entre el ataque de risa en el que estaban sumidos desde que se había acercado a ella. Pidió dos copas de ron con limón y le ofreció una a la chica. A pesar de la irresistible mirada gris de Ízar y de una de las sonrisas "made in Sirius" que nunca fallaban, la pelirroja lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuese un bicho raro.

"¿Qué pasa¿No te parezco guapo?- Ízar se hubiese golpeado a sí mismo por decir una frase como esa si no hubiese sido porque era una apuesta y porque sus amigos no le quitaban ojo de encima.

"Mucho, serías el chico perfecto para mi hermana pequeña. – le respondió ella con rotundidad. –Eres un niño para mí.

"A lo mejor te sorprendería lo que el niño es capaz de hacer.- Necesitaba encontrar algo que le ayudase a seguir con todo aquello, así que dio un buen trago a su copa, sabía mucho mejor que el whisky de fuego.

Una vez que se había terminado ese vaso todo parecía ser más fácil. A veces tenía la sensación de estar un poco mareado pero se pasaba pronto, ahora quería conseguir la apuesta por encima de todo y no estaba dispuesto a que esa chica, un poco borde a su entender, le obligara a tener que hacer la barbaridad que se le hubiera ocurrido a cualquiera de los tres, seguramente a Alan, al que en ese momento más que un arcángel consideraba uno de los ángeles caídos de Bercebú. Los observó y vio que se había cansado de él, de vez en cuando le echaban una miradita para ver como iba la cosa, pero Ízar llevaba allí veinte minutos y había conseguido muy poco de aquella chica. Alan, harto de perder el tiempo observando a su amigo, al que tenía ya muy visto, se concentró en una castaña de pelo corto que pasaba por su lado, haciendo que sus dos amigas se pararan con Matt y Harry. Para Matt fue una situación muy embarazosa, él era un poco tímido con la gente que no conocía y más con una chica mayor que él, sin embargo su hermano, después de la tercera copa había desterrado de su mente a la morena con la que llevaba un año "de rollo" para centrarse en la rubia que se le había presentado delante y que parecía estar muy interesada en sus enormes ojos verdes.

Ízar seguía concentrado en su tarea, había pasado al plan B y ahora estaba consiguiendo al menos que la chica se riera con sus comentarios. De vez en cuando incluso hacía referencia a alguno de los mucho libros muggles que había leído y podía seguir una buena conversación con la chica, pero ella seguía demostrando que lo consideraba un crío, no sólo con sus comentario tipo "cuando yo tenía tu edad" o "a mí me encantaba la época del instituto", de estudios muggles pudo recordar que en el instituto estaba la gente de unos 16 a 18 años, lo que ya era un logro teniendo en cuenta que él tenía quince, sino que ella seguía rehuyendo cuando le ponía la mano en la cintura o le acariciaba la cara. Harto de eso y de ver cómo sus amigos estaban ligando con unas chicas preciosas que sí les hacían caso, pero sobre todo, harto de ver cómo Alan o Harry de vez en cuando le miraban y se reían o señalaban su reloj en señal de que el tiempo pasaba y él no lograba nada, decidió pasar al plan C, es decir, era la hora del ataque definitivo.

Respiró hondo, bebió su cuarta copa de un trago y atrajo a la chica con fuerza hacia él. Ízar era muy alto, pero la chica con los tacones que llevaba había alcanzado una altura perfecta para que se ajustaran completamente en un increíble beso, que pilló a la chica completamente desprevenida. Ízar estaba empezando a pensar que había conseguido realizar la prueba con éxito porque durante unos segundos de incertidumbre la chica se dejó besar, pero reaccionó rápido y le dio una bofetada impresionante que, a pesar de la música, llamó la atención de los que les rodeaba. Unos metros más alejados, sus amigos, avisados por Matt, había ignorado por completo a sus acompañantes y se habían fijado en Ízar. Lo primero que hizo Alan fue partirse de la risa y alabar las maravillas de su amigo, pero una vez que vieron cómo le había abofeteado, se quedaron estáticos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sus acompañantes no toleraron que pasaran de ellas y en seguida se habían marchado, pero no les importó mucho a ninguno. En ese momento lo importante era lo que había ocurrido en torno a Ízar.

El chico Black llegó masajeándose la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe. En cuanto lo tuvieron cerca se olvidaron de que en ese momento hubieran querido machacar a esa tía por atreverse a tocar a uno de ellos, y empezaron a reírse sin control por la cara de decepción que traía.

"Os dije que sería complicado.- les dijo derrumbado y algo tomado por el alcohol.- Cuando mi padre se entere que una tía ha sido capaz de resistirse a uno: mirada de niño bueno-niño malo – empezó a enumerar con los dedos- dos: sonrisa "Black" con la que cayó medio Hogwarts y tres: halagos continuos y vacíos; una de dos o me deshereda por indigno o le hace un monumento a esa tía.

"No te tortures- Harry le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro intentando aguantarse la risa- Tu padre no se va a enterar de este pequeño fracaso

"Claro Ízar, además ya quedó demostrado que aquí el que ha heredado, no se sabe cómo, el arte de ligar he sido yo. Pero ahora te voy a enseñar una cosa que te va a quitar todas las penas.

Se acercaron a la barra donde servía el amigo de Alan y se hicieron sitio en ella hasta acabar los cuatro apoyados observando a las camareras que pasaban una y otra vez por allí.

"Cuatro chupitos- le dijo Alan a su amigo cuando se acercó- Vamos a enseñarles a éstos cómo se bebe en México.

El camarero, que había acompañado a Alan en una escapada al país del tequila se rió y puso cuatro vasitos con un líquido transparente tapados con una rodaja de limón. Les dio un salero y Harry e Ízar se quedaron mirándose entre sí completamente asombrados por el protocolo que parecía requerir beberse aquello.

"Esto se bebe así,-Alan cogió el salero con resolución- lamentón a la mano y sal ¿vale?- los chicos asintieron y le imitaron- cogemos el limón con una mano y el tequila con la otra y seguimos el orden: sal, tequila y limón.

Los tres los miraron con cara extrañada pero hicieron lo mismo. Al principio les ardía todo el cuerpo y Matt estuvo a punto de vomitar por el calor que sentía en el estómago, pero en seguida se acostumbraron al sabor ácido que dejaba después el limón.

"¡Cuatro más!- exclamó Ízar a lo que Alan terminó riéndose, ya muy afectado por el alcohol encima de la barra.

"¡A mí no!- negó Matt moviendo la cabeza como si le estuvieran ofreciendo entrar al infierno

La operación se repitió hasta tres veces, después del segundo ni ardor de estómago ni nada. Solo sabían que se lo estaban pasando de vicio, se reían por cualquier tontería y casi no atinaban a ponerse la sal bien en el dorso de la mano pero no les importó mucho.

"Córtate, Ízar que esta bebida no es buena- le dijo Alan cuando se habían bebido el cuarto y Ízar amenazaba con pedir otra ronda- Acabarás haciendo muchas locuras, te lo digo yo.- Se rió recordando como había terminado él en México aquella vez.

"Y hablando de locuras- saltó Harry escurriéndose en la barra al intentar apoyarse sobre su mano- Alguien nos debe una apuesta- canturreó y señaló a Ízar con el dedo hasta darle en la nariz.

"¡Soy todo vuestro!- Ízar se abrió de brazos con la camisa a medio abrochar y el pelo muy desordenado, tenía los ojos más cerrados de lo normal pero seguía manteniendo un gran atractivo.

"¡Ala! pues súbete a la plataforma- le saltó Matt divertido por ver el espectáculo que le esperaba pero un poco preocupado por el estado que empezaban a tener sus amigos.

Matt no había terminado de hablar cuando Ízar estaba subido a la plataforma bailando sin ninguna vergüenza, cuando al día siguiente se acordase de eso, si es que el tequila le dejaba algún recuerdo vivo en su cabeza, se sentiría horriblemente avergonzado pero en ese momento no paraba de moverse sugerentemente mientras Harry y Alan le animaban desde abajo. Olvidándose que estaba rodeado de gente empezó a desabrocharse la camisa al ritmo de la música, a su lado una morenaza en un estado parecido al de él empezó a bailar a su lado de forma sensual fijándose en los abdominales que estaba mostrando a toda la discoteca. Tiró la camisa a la pista pero Alan con una imperceptible muestra de su magia la atrajo imitando a una chica alocada en medio de un streaptease. No podían parar de reír, la verdad es que Ízar estaba cumpliendo más que bien con la apuesta, sobretodo cuando vieron como la chica le ponía un limón como el que ellos habían estado tomando con el tequila en los labios de Ízar, daba un trago a su vasito y lo recogía de ellos para luego seguir dándole un monumental morreo al que no opuso ninguna resistencia, sino todo lo contrario, las manos de Ízar empezaron a perderse entre la larga melena de la chica que vestía una falda que a penas le tapaba veinte centímetros.

Lo dejaron divertirse un rato, pero la música se estaba poniendo muy cargante y ya no les gustaba estar ahí. Tenían aún mucha marcha en el cuerpo, pero a su alrededor veían ya demasiados hombres como para entretenerse en alguna chica. Además Matt empezó a insistirles en que si no volvían pronto les terminarían cortando la cabeza. No muy convencido, porque él odiaba que lo interrumpiesen en un momento así, Alan se subió a la plataforma en la que su amigo estaba dando el mayor espectáculo de su vida todavía sin camisa y lo llamó con un golpe poco diplomático en la cabeza.

"Déjame en paz ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- Ignoró a su amigo y se volvió a concentrar en la chica, pero Alan le tiró de un mechón de pelo para separarlo.

"Nos largamos de aquí, Matt se está poniendo tonto y esta música es una mierda ¿Por qué no me ponen a Bon Jovi?

"Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes.

Antes de bajarse de la plataforma, le dio un golpecito en el culo a la chica y un beso en los labios antes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía camisa y justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntar por ella Alan se la puso en la cabeza tapándole la cara. Llegaron a la calle y el aire fresco no les sentó todo lo bien que ellos esperaban. Todos excepto Matt iban muy tocados por el alcohol incluso Harry había sacado una botella de Whisky de fuego. En un acto mecánico, Harry e Ízar sacaron sus motos minimizadas dispuestos a que Alan les devolviera su tamaño, pero antes de que Alan moviera la mano Matt les había quitado las motos y se las había guardado en los bolsillos a su hermano y a Ízar.

"No podemos ir en moto. ¿Queréis matarnos o qué?- les preguntó como si estuvieran locos, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba- Además yo tengo sueño, quiero llegar cuanto antes.

"Vale, vale, enano, yo os llevo- Alan se peinó un poco como si al dar mejor apariencia sus poderes fuesen a funcionar mejor- Pero no os aseguro nada.

A Matt esa duda en su amigo no le hizo mucha gracia pero a Harry e Ízar fue como si les hubiese contado un gran chiste. Empezaron a reírse con la cara de Alan, estaba con los labios arrugados y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviese intentando recordar qué tenía que hacer para transportarse. Por fin, acabaron desapareciendo en una columna de luz blanquecina

Los cuatro se habían dejado cegar por ese resplandor de luz blanquecina que había creado la energía de Alan. No sabían cuanto tiempo iba a durar el viaje, porque estaba claro que su amigo no estaba preparado para concentrarse en nada más que en su cama.

Sin embargo, pese a que ya habían viajado infinidad de veces de aquella forma, el resplandor que creaba la columna de luz en la que estaban metidos, era cálida y causaba sensación somnolienta.

"¡Eh, Matt, despierta¡Joder, este se ha sobao!- exclamó Harry.- ¿Queda mucho, Alan?- en el mismo momento en que lo dijo, notaron como si la luz a su alrededor se desvaneciera, pero si esperaban aterrizar en su cama blandita y mullida, mucho se equivocaban. Habían dado contra un suelo duro y frío y en un lugar que muy poco se parecía a las tres mansiones de Godric's Hollow. Alan se puso en pie tambaleándose y se rascó la cabeza confusamente. Llevaba el pelo sudoroso, pero eso acreditaba mucho más su rostro hermoso; y los tres primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, dejando ver prácticamente todo su pecho desnudo y bien marcado. Christine lo había entrenado desde muy pequeño, por eso Alan y sus amigos no eran simples magos corrientes, eran mucho más fuertes e inteligentes que los de su misma edad, quizás porque habían tenido buenos maestros.

Cuando el hijo del matrimonio Lupin descubrió donde se hallaban, se tiró al suelo riéndose a mandíbula abierta. Acababa de distinguir en las paredes algo que le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Y no era de extrañar que hubiesen parado allí. Si bien los demás aún mantenían su cordura, Alan había tomado bastantes más tragos de lo que debiera y se balanceaba como si fuera a estrellarse de un momento a otro.

"¡Esto es el Louvre!- exclamó Matt, que con el aterrizaje se había despertado y que era experto en reconocer todo tipo de arte. Su hermano solía llamarle empollón o cerebrito, pero a él no le importaba. Tenía una terrible curiosidad por aprender.- ¡Joder, tío, nos has enviado a Francia!- pero si esperaba que sus amigos se irritaran o se preocuparan estaba muy equivocado. Harry se levantó corriendo y se abrazó a Alan y juntos comenzaron a saltar y a bailar.- Srrrhhhh- les chistó Matt. Si el conservador del museo o cualquiera de los guardias de seguridad los descubrían, tendrían verdaderos problemas.

"Creo que voy a vomitar.- soltó de pronto Ízar. Se había levantado y caminaba trabándose los pies en dirección a las paredes, para encontrar un punto de apoyo. Matt vio con horror como su amigo se sujetaba el estómago y hacía un amago de arcada.

"¡Nooo!- gritó- ¡Sobre el "Caravaggio", no!- demasiado tarde. Ízar había vomitado encima de un cuadro que costaba una fortuna. Afortunadamente, el salpicar del líquido no había activado ninguna clase de alarma. Matt maldijo por lo bajo. Parecía el único que todavía conservaba la cabeza y ser el menor no ayudaba lo más mínimo.

"¡Estamos en Francia¡En Francia!- Gritaba Alan mientras seguía bailando con su amigo Harry.- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a visitar a mis amigas? Fijo que tienen camas de sobras...

"¡Ni hablar!- Matt llegó rápidamente hacia donde su hermano y el chiflado de su amigo continuaban armando escándalo, ignorando por completo que Ízar hubiese vomitado de nuevo, en aquella ocasión, sobre el mismísimo "Hombre de Vittrubio".- Alan, son las...- consultó su reloj.- ¡Cuatro de la mañana¡Prometimos volver a las tres¡Nos van a matar¡Mi madre va a matarme¡Por favor, llévanos a casa!

"¿Y quién quiere ir a casa?- debatió Harry. Todavía se había llevado la última botella de Whisky de Fuego y le dio un largo sorbo a su contenido.- Ízar ya ha disfrutado...vamos Alan, sé un arcángel con un par de huevos y llévanos a conocer a tus conquistas...

Dicho y hecho. Al parecer, Alan no estaba en condiciones para aparecerse en las tres casas, pero sí para ir a buscar a unas cuantas chicas. Por supuesto, cuando Matt descubrió las bellezas que había visto en las fotografías, supo que su amigo las había hipnotizado para que ellas no se dieran cuenta de donde estaban y vivieran todo como dentro de un sueño. Y es que ese era uno de los peculiares poderes que poseía Alan. Christine nunca había sabido como hacerlo o simplemente no podía, pero la hipnosis era algo con lo que su hijo podía jugar a su antojo.

Matt se quedó de piedra al ver como Harry se acercaba con descaro a una rubia que vestía únicamente con un top blanco y que parecía tener bastante frío y le soltaba:

"Ven aquí preciosa, que vas a entrar en calor.- Alan se partía. La chica, como si no tuviera voluntad propia se acerco al muchacho y le plantó un morreo en todos los labios. A partir de entonces, Matt consideró que era mejor no seguir mirando. La chica se había puesto a bailar una especie de danza que Harry seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al parecer, les daba mucho morbo traer a todas aquellas conquistas allí y profanar la cuna de tantos artistas famosos. Reposar el cuerpo de la rubia sobre la Gioconda de Da Vinci era un lujo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a perderse.

"Se ha vuelto loco...- Matt se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado.- ¿Y Yael, hermanito?

"Cierra la boca, mocoso.- Fue la única respuesta que dio su hermano mayor. Pero al parecer, no era lo único que iba a contemplar aquella noche. Alan había tomado el mismo juego pero no con una sino con tres rubias más. Se las comía a besos y a miradas fulgurantes. Cuando una morena con el rostro parecido al de una oriental, que él llamaba Mariette y cuyo acento francés era muy destacado, se acercó a morderle el cuello, Matt supo que Alan iba a tener muchos problemas con su madre cuando ésta descubriera el chupetón que quedaría como marca.

´´´´´´

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana del uno de Agosto. Las estrellas todavía centelleaban en el cielo, de un extraño color morado, anaranjado y gris; pero eran los primeros vestigios del amanecer. En una de las tres parcelas continuas, en lo más alto de la colina de Godric's Hollow, un hombre no hacía más que pasear de un extremo a otro, consultando con gravedad su reloj de pulsera. Su mujer, igualmente preocupada, lo observaba en silencio, acurrucada en el sofá y tapada con una manta hasta la barbilla. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos.

"¡Las seis!- exclamó el hombre y su esposa se pasó una mano por el rostro somnoliento.- ¡Casi las seis de la mañana¿Dónde se habrán metido?

"Primera y última vez, James.- susurró Lily en un tono frío y tajante. Por primera vez, el hombre pudo ver una dureza muy poco característica en las facciones dulces de su mujer.- ¿Entendido? No volverás a tomar una decisión sin consultarme.- James suspiró y fue a sentarse al lado de Lily, con el rostro ligeramente preocupado.

"Creí que había que darles un voto de confianza. Me equivoqué.

En ese momento, un resplandor de luz blanquecina los cegó por completo. James se puso rápidamente en pie, pero Lily se quedó en la misma posición, con su expresión seria y endurecida. Cuatro chicos cayeron con aplomo al inmaculado suelo del comedor. Habían vuelto a tener un aterrizaje poco grato, pero, afortunadamente, el único que quedaba en pie fue Matt, que era el que controlaba mucho más su estado. Alan se levantó y se pasó una mano por su camisa arrugada, para tratar de alisarla y causar mejor impresión, pero estaba claro que tener su pecho remarcado al aire, le agradaba.

"Misión cumplida.- saludó a los dos Potter, a modo de militar. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio como James tenía, ligeramente, el ceño fruncido. Harry todavía no se había levantado del suelo y Matt trataba de disimular su estado, fracasando en el intento.- Esto...aquí los traigo...mejor que Ízar y yo nos marchemos...¿Ízar?- el mayor de los Black también estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba bastante pálido y amenazaba con volver a vomitar, aunque no le parecía tan interesante sino lo hacía sobre un cuadro de muchos siglos se antigüedad.- Os dejamos solos...- disimuladamente, Alan tomó a su mejor amigo del brazo y volvió a dejarse envolver por la luz blanca.

Matt levantó la cabeza avergonzado. Sabía que habían traicionado la confianza de sus padres y aquello le dolía profundamente. Harry era incapaz de pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas sin comenzar a descojonarse y él estaba en desventaja por ser el pequeño de la familia.

"Debiste saber que serían como vosotros...-murmuró Lily seriamente. Y sin dar ninguna explicación más, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a paso enérgico hacia las escaleras, para subir a su habitación. Matt no pudo más que maldecir por lo bajo. Hubiese preferido que su madre le gritara, le regañara, pero no que tomara aquella actitud de pasotismo y decepción. Ver esa decepción en los ojos de su padre era un dolor que no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Matt nunca hacía nada que pudiera perjudicar la buena imagen que sus padres tenían de él.

"Lo lamento, papá...- dio un largo suspiro.- No debimos tomarte la palabra...

"¿Y la moto?- preguntó James suavemente. No dejaba de observar a Harry. El chico se había apoyado en el sillón y riendo a carcajadas, se sacó una miniatura de un objeto y la depositó encima de la mesa.

"Rummmm...rummmm...pap� la moto suena rummm...tenías que haber visto a los pivones que se la comían con la mirada...rumm...¡oh, dulce sonido¡El mocoso casi arruina la fiesta!- añadió señalando a Matt como quien señala a un parásito.- No sabe lo que es divertirse...en el Louvre...

"¿Louvre?- preguntó James escandalizado. Matt se tapó la cara con una mano. Su hermano había metido la pata.- ¿Habéis llegado hasta el Louvre?

"¿Llegado?- rió Harry. Matt se acercó para sujetarle con intención de llevárselo a la habitación, pero su hermano se lo impidió.- ¿Sabes? Mi rubia estaba más buena que la Mona Lisa...aunque...- el chico se rascó la cabeza.- ¿No vomitó Ízar sobre ese cuadro? Una lástima papá...Alan juró que podía hacerla real...¿te imaginas la cara de Di Vinza si viera como su mujer nos muerde la oreja?

"Da Vinci...- corrigió Matt en un suspiro. Parecía que James estaba más enfadado de lo que era capaz de expresar, sin embargo, aquella calma con la que se comportaba no traía buenas vibraciones. Su padre siempre había encontrado las palabras exactas para llevar a Harry por el buen camino, pero parecía que lo que más le dolía era que Lily se había asustado muchísimo con la tardanza de sus hijos.

"Subid a la habitación, Matt.-ordenó con una voz chirriante.- Tu hermano no está en condiciones de seguir hablando...casi prefiero no enterarme de más...

´´´´´´

En la casa vecina, los Black no mantenían mejor la calma. Ambos estaban despiertos también. Patricia se había dedicado a pasar canales en su televisor muggle, mientras que Sirius, igual que su amigo James, se estaba paseando de un extremo a otro mordiéndose las uñas.

"Un Black...tenía que ser un Black...- murmuraba Patricia entre dientes. No le preocupa para nada la hora que era. Sabía que pasaría eso y el haberles dejado marchar igualmente, únicamente había tenido el propósito de averiguarlo con seguridad.

"Mi pequeña...mi pequeña...- Sirius parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

"¿Sólo te preocupa la moto¿Y tú hijo?

"Mi hijo es un degenerado...un loco que no debía estar conduciendo a Silver...y tú...tú eres la culpable de todo...

"¡Ah, entiendo¡Muy bonito cargarme a mí con la responsabilidad¡Tiene tus genes!- Patricia había vuelto a darle a los botones del mando a distancia con fiereza, llegando a un programa donde retransmitían un partido de fútbol.- ¡Qué basura!

"Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien bailó en la tarima de la discoteca el día de nuestra graduación haciendo un streptease. ¡No si resultara que ella es una monja!

"¡No me calientes, Sirius, no me calientes!- advirtió Patricia con una voz cargada de enfado.- Mira que yo también podría sacar trapos sucios...- pero si la mujer tenía o no ases guardados debajo de la manga, Sirius no los llegó a oír. En aquel momento, un segundo resplandor iluminó los alrededores de la casa, dejando entrever, en una columna de luz, a dos muchachos adolescentes. Alan llevaba a Ízar tomado por el hombro y sonreía divertidamente.

"Te dije que el tequila no era una buena bebida, estrellita...- pero se detuvo en seco. Era la segunda vez que se topaba con rostros tan serios y Alan podía enfrentarse a la furia de su madre y salir airoso, pero no quería saber nada del enfado que su padrino tendría si Ízar no había traído la moto en condiciones. Incluso podría haberla perdido con tantos tropiezos. Estaba seguro que en el Louvre no podría encontrar una réplica tan pequeña de Silver.- Tío Sirius...- sonrió tontamente y en cuanto pronunció ese nombre, Ízar volvió a vomitar sobre la alfombra roja de la sala de estar.

"¡La moto!- exigió Sirius, olvidándose por completo de su hijo.- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?- Alan se agachó al lado de su amigo y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. En cuanto su padrino tuvo entre las manos a Silver le dio pequeños besos y le pasó la mano para consolarla, como su los chicos la hubiesen llevado por las montañas.- ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

"Pobre de ti como no tengas una buena excusa, Ízar.- Patricia no parecía en absoluto interesada en la moto. Había sentado a su hijo en un sofá y limpiado sus vómitos y ahora le estaba echando la bronca del siglo.- ¡Encima de tarde, borracho¡Ah, pero esto no se queda aquí, no señor¡Vas a estar castigado el resto de la eternidad y eso es mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro!

"Vamos mamá- protestó el muchacho.- Si no es para tanto...

"¿No lo es?- ahora que Sirius había comprobado el estado de su tesoro, se volvió hacia su hijo con una expresión que, curiosamente, se asemejaba mucho a la de su mujer.- Confié en ti, Ízar, pensé que aunque pudieses hacer locuras, al menos tendríais la delicadeza de no preocuparnos. Dejé que tu madre os diera permiso y me convenciera y ahora me has demostrado que te importa todo una mierda...bien...bien...en ese caso vas a...

Alan no se quedó para oír el resto. Había podido presenciar dos enfrentamientos bastante desagradables, no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa. Reuniendo la poca concentración que el alcohol había dejado en su mente, se apareció en el comedor, donde, como en los otros dos casos, esperaban sus padres. Nada más cruzar la primera mirada con Christine, se estremeció. Había cometido muchas imprudencias y la ironía le iba a valer de poco en esa situación. Un gran bulto se le echó encima y tuvo bastantes problemas para quitarse a Luna de encima, que al parecer, era el único miembro de la familia que no era capaz de asesinarle.

"¿Puedes decirme la hora que es?- la voz de Christine no era elevada como la de Patricia, pero sí fría y congelante. Remus se mantenía en un segundo plano, como si supiera que, en ocasiones, los métodos de castigo de su mujer eran mucho mejor.- Porque cuando dije las tres no me refería a tres horas de diferencia...no sé si me explico...

"¿En serio?- Alan se golpeó la frente como si acabara de caer en algo.- ¡Oh, mater, ya lo siento¡Mira que soy despistado! Creo que deberían hacerme una revisión de oíd...

"Mejor que te hagan una revisión de la cabeza.- opinó Remus. Su voz también era seca y áspera, pero mucho más suave y menos aterradora.- Porque, definitivamente, tú no tienes conocimiento...

"Exagerados...- murmuró Alan lanzando un sonoro bostezo.- Y ahora, si me disculpáis...me voy a la cama, estoy reventado y mañana tengo que seguir manteniendo mi atractivo...

"Un mes. ¿Has entendido?- masculló Christine entre dientes.- Un mes vas a estar podando el jardín al modo muggle...y una sola más, Alan y te juro que me tragaré mi orgullo para ir ante Snape y pedirle una de esas maravillosas pociones que pueden dejarte sin poderes momentáneamente.- Alan miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, pero, en aquella ocasión, no la encontró. Tal vez se había pasado un pelo.

"Umm...bueno...- se encogió de hombros.- Estoy tan bueno que hasta las mariposas van a querer ligar conmigo...y ahora...con vuestro permiso...- y tan campante, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir moviendo las caderas y cantando:- It's my life... It's now or never…I ain't gonna live forever…I just want to live while I'm alive…It's my life…

Cuando Alan cerró la puerta de su habitación, los gritos de su madre resonaron por toda la mansión y supo al instante que aquella vez no bromeaba. No obstante, al recordar lo bien que se lo había pasado, no pudo más que sonreír. Afortunadamente, Christine no había visto la marca que tenía en el cuello, pero tarde o temprano, la descubriría y entonces...estaría realmente en verdaderos aprietos.


	4. Resaca matinal

N/A: Hola a todos! hemos vuelto con un nuevo capi y alguna sorpresita para los chicos. Atendiendo a vuestras peticiones ya están ahí Ron y Hermione y también el resto de sus amigos. Y hasta tenemos a nuevos enemigos! Una vez más y no nos cansaremos de hacerlo, agradeceros vuestros reviews y vuestras palabras, no sabéis como nos animan. Es todo, como siempre, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Squall Lionhart1**: Hola! Ves! Ya te dijimos que los nombres los irias pillando, solo hace falta que te familiarices un poco con ellos. Sí, sabemos que faltan Ron, Hermione, Ginny...pero tranquilo que ya saldrán. Muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia! Cuidate! Bye.

**Blacklady:** Hola! sí, el tequila es un clásico pero siempre funciona y si no que se lo digan a Ízar, aunque no creo q el piense q ser un black no es divertido, mucha presión, pero siempre sale con una buena. Gracias, besitos.

**AnnaTB**: Hola! Nos alegramos! Verlos en acción debe ser un espectáculo, Matt...el tiene los genes más Evans, que Potter, pero no es tan santito como parece. Y la bronca...jejej, aun no ha acabado, ya lo veras! Nos vemos pronto! Cuídate! Besos!

**Alex black bird:** olasss! Nos alegra q te haya gustado. jajajajaj, pobre de las obras de Leonardo, no? Si el pobre levantara la cabeza...uffff, jajajaja, en fin, que el pobre Ízar se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a probar el tequila y nosotras ya ves, no hemos tardado mucho en actualizar. Espero q te guste este nuevo capi. Besazos!

**Saruky James Potter:** Ya vemos que tu lo de la moto lo llevas como Sirius, vamos que estas loca por ella jejeje. El fic de Evix Black se llama "la 2º guerra: Hay que salvar a los que queremos" y ahí Christine es todavía más dura. Muchas gracias y ya sabras lo que hizo sirius en ese cumple jejeje. Besitos

**Kaos-black:** Hola! Las ideas? Jejeje, no quieras saberlo! Las tres juntas somos un peligro y ocurren esas cosas! Muchísimas gracias! Nos alegramos mucho de que te este gustando y divirtiendo el fic! Un beso!

**Evan:** olassss! jajajaj, verdad q estan lokos? Ay q ver, si supieras lo lokas q estamos nosotras también. ¡Viva el mundo de los lokos! jaaaj. La resaca aquí la tienes, jajaja, a ver q te parece, ya nos dirás. Besazos!

CAPITULO 4: **Resaca matinal**

No era mucho más tarde de las nueve de la mañana en el Valle de Godric y a pesar que en las casas números 10, 12 y 14 no se había dormido mucho ya había movimiento. En la casa número 14 había un matrimonio sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ambos con una taza de café en las manos y en silencio. No había sido una noche lo que se dice calmada para el matrimonio Potter, ya que después de que sus dos hijos regresaran en una columna de luz de fiesta tres horas después de lo acordado, el matrimonio se había encerrado en su habitación a discutir. No era un hecho muy común en la pareja, de vez en cuando tenían sus peleas estúpidas, pero que no pasaban de un par de horas sin hablarse hasta que uno de los dos claudicaba y reconocía que era suyo el error, pero esas dos horas sin hablarse ya habían pasado y no parecía que la situación fuese a mejor en las siguientes horas. Lily culpaba a James de lo ocurrido. Él había dado permiso a sus hijos sin consultárselo a ella y los niños, sobretodo Harry habían sacado su carácter impulsivo e irresponsable tan propio de los merodeadores.

Por suerte ese incómodo y tenso silencio fue cortado por el mejor amigo de James, Sirius, su pareja y la niña de ambos, que ya estaba muy despierta . Los dos por lo visto tampoco habían dormido mucho más que sus amigos, ya que las ojeras y la cara de mala leche lo demostraban, pero no parecía que se hubieran peleado entre sí, o si lo habían hecho ya habían resuelto sus diferencias. Sirius entró como si fuera su propia casa, más o menos lo era, se sirvió él también una taza de café y se sentó al lado de su amigo que lo saludó de forma mecánica haciendo chocar sus manos en una serie de diferentes movimientos demasiado rápidos para imitarlos.

"Buenos días – saludó Patricia sentándose al lado de Lily, con Alya en el regazo. Su amiga simplemente movió la cabeza - ¿peleados? – dijo simplemente. Si de algo se caracterizaba Patricia era de decir las cosas tal como las veía.

"Mejor no sacamos el tema – cortó Lily mandando una mirada a James.

"¿Qué, como llegaron los chicos? – preguntó Sirius.

"Mitad y mitad – contesto Prongs – a Harry le entró la risa tonta y Matt, bueno él no iba mal pero sigue siendo igual de culpable que el otro ¿E ízar?

"Durmiendo la mona. La pilló gorda – contestó Sirius – creo que no volverá a probar una gota de alcohol en los próximos meses.

"Buenos días familia – saludó Remus entrando junto a Chris a la cocina, como si los tres matrimonios se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en reunirse ahí - ¿qué tal vuestras más grandes creaciones?

"¿Mi moto? – dijo Sirius haciéndose el tonto – bien, llegó sana y salva, gracias, y la pequeña ya la ves – señaló a Alya que estaba jugando con el azúcar que había encima de la mesa.

"Alan se va a pasar el resto de su vida podando el césped – dijo duramente Chris, la más enfadada del grupo – si es que no sé de dónde ha salido ese crío ¡y la culpa es tuya, Sirius! – acusó al animago que se atragantó con el café, James tuvo que darle unos golpecillos en la espalda.

"Gracias Christine, yo también te quiero – dijo irónicamente Sirius.

"Pero no sé qué nos esperábamos ¿no chicas? – dijo Patricia – si es que...

"SON IGUALES A VOSOTROS – dijeron a coro las tres a la vez.

"Vale, vale – dijo James levantando las manos en señal de rendición – lo entendemos chicas, como queráis, la culpa es nuestra, por lo tanto... – miró a Sirius y a Remus con una mirada que los dos entendieron a la perfección – nosotros nos encargaremos de los castigos¿estamos?

Pero si estaban o no, no lo supieron porque en ese momento bajó Matt con el pelo mojado, despeinado y con pinta de no haber dormido nada, vestido con unos pantalones pesqueros negros y una camiseta blanca. Solo al ver la cara que ponían los seis adultos supo de inmediato que no había sido una buena idea levantarse a pesar de que no pudiese dormir, "ojalá me hubiese ahogado en la ducha", pensó.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando haciendo que el pequeño Potter se encogiera sobre si mismo. El enfado que vio en los ojos de sus padres le estaba perforando las entrañas.

"Bu..bue...buenos días – tartamudeó acabando de bajar las escaleras y acercándose a la mesa.

Alya, al verlo, bajó corriendo del regazo de su madre para ir a su encuentro y abrazar a su amor platónico, gesto que Matt agradeció, por lo visto era la única persona que no le había retirado la palabra.

"Los papás y los tíos están enfadados con vosotros – le confesó ella en un tono bajo como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto – pero yo te sigo queriendo.

"Gracias pequeña – dijo completamente agradecido por ese pequeño apoyo moral.

"¿Qué tal la resaca? – le preguntó Patricia, su madrina.

"Bien, no tengo resaca – contestó tímidamente dejando a la niña al suelo y sentándose al lado de Remus, que lo miraba seriamente. Esta vez sí que la habían hecho buena, porque era muy raro que su padrino tuviera ese aspecto, Remus siempre conservaba su aspecto calmado y afable. Intentando no mirar a nadie a los ojos se sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja con las manos temblorosas. Tenía una sed horrible.

James a pesar de estar enfadado no podía dejar de sentir un poco de pena por su hijo menor. Sabía, o más bien intuía, que él no tenía la culpa de haber llegado tan tarde. Seguramente habían sido Harry y Alan los liantes de todo pero no podía dejarlo inmune a él del castigo. Sin embargo, tuvo un poco de compasión de él y esperó a que se acabara de tomar el zumo, sabía la sed que podía dar una noche loca de alcohol.

"¿No vais a decirme nada? – preguntó Matt dejando el vaso en la mesa. Prefería mil veces más que le gritaran a que se mostraran tan pasivos. Era bien cierto ese refrán que decía "no hay mejor desprecio que el no aprecio"

"Te vamos a decir que vayas a despertar a tus compañeros de fiesta, queremos hablar de vuestro castigo – dijo Sirius con voz seria.

"¿Qué? – dijo asustado. Como tuviera que despertar a su hermano y a Alan le iban a matar.

"Ya lo has oído – ratifico Remus – dentro de 15 minutos os queremos a los cuatro aquí, duchados, vestidos y despiertos para empezar a trabajar.

"Tío Remus, por favor – suplicó Matt, pero esta vez tío Remus no le dijo nada, sino que con una mirada significativa dirigida a la escalera dejó por zanjado el tema.

Matt sabiendo que por más que dijera no le iban a perdonar decidió sacar de dentro su valentía Gryffindor y levantándose se dirigió escaleras arriba a despertar a su hermano. Se detuvo delante de la habitación que estaba contigua a la suya y llamó fuertemente con los nudillos en la puerta, rezando para que no estuviera muy dormido y con eso bastase para despertarle. Esperó 10 segundos a ver si recibía una señal de respuesta pero no tuvo esa suerte. Volvió a llamar. Nada.

"Mierda – se dijo. Tendría que entrar y esperar que la resaca le adormeciera los instintos asesinos.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y enseguida descubrió por qué su querido hermano no le había escuchado cuando llamaba a la puerta. Estaba durmiendo boca abajo, completamente destapado y con la cabeza totalmente cubierta por la almohada. Si no fuera porque veía cómo su cuerpo se movía rítmicamente hubiese pensado que se había ahogado.

"Harry – dijo tímidamente acercándose a él. Pero Harry estaba muy lejos de allí, concretamente en otro mundo, en el mundo de Morfeo – Harry – insistió esta vez zarandeándolo un poco. Tampoco – ¡HARRY! – gritó bastante cerca de la oreja de su hermano. Eso sí que logró despertarlo pero las consecuencias no fueron del todo buenas para Matt.

Harry se había asustado al escuchar su nombre e instintivamente le había pegado un almohadonazo a quien había osado gritarle, teniendo Matt tan mala suerte que le había dado en la cara.

"¿Qué coño haces, enano? – gritó ahora Harry enfadado, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque su propia voz le resonó en la cabeza 20mil veces más alto – ¡baja el volumen, baja el volumen! – dijo incoherentemente tapándose los oído - ¿por qué me despiertas? – dijo ahora más flojo.

"Todos están enfadados – le dijo – y quieren que estemos abajo en 15 minutos- contó – voy a despertar a los otros – y dicho esto bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Lupin cruzando el jardín para no tener que pasar por la cocina.

Una vez dentro de la casa fue directamente a la habitación de Alan. Desde fuera se podía escuchar como el chico estaba roncando escandalosamente. Decidió dejarse de tonterías y pasó dentro directamente. Como siempre, la habitación estaba hecha una leonera. Alan estaba en su cama durmiendo totalmente desnudo con una mano encima de sus ojos y la otra agarrando la sábana, que apenas le cubría la cintura, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

"Con la de chicas que pagarían por ver esto – susurró amargado, pero esta vez no se acercó tanto como con su hermano, si no que se quedó a una distancia prudencial para evitar golpes fortuitos.

Justo cuando ya estaba cogiendo aire para llamar a su amigo vio la mini-cadena de encima del escritorio y tuvo una idea. Se acercó a ella y vio que las luces parpadeaban marcando la canción de la pista número dos. ¿No adoraba Alan tanto a Bon Jovi? pues que lo despertaran ellos. Subió el volumen a tope y le dio al play:

_¡Shout through the heart, and you're to blame, darling, you give love a bad name!_

Un coro de cuatro voces gritaron la primera frase y una guitarra eléctrica empezó a sonar con fuerza. Alan pegó tal bote de tu cama, que parecía que en vez de un arcángel fuera un ángel con alas y todo.

"¡Me cago en...! – gritó fuertemente intentando gritar más que el cantante. Con una ráfaga de viento paró la música y se dirigió a Matt que estaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas. De vez en cuando daba un puñetazo al suelo de la risa- ¿qué haces tú aquí? – dijo acercándose a él sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor por ir desnudo.

"Quieren...jajajaj...que...están...jajaja- intentaba decir Matt pero no podía parar de reír.

"Como no hables enano te vas a comer la mini-cadena – amenazó Alan seriamente. Y Matt, que sabía que Alan no se cortaría un pelo, detuvo su risa de golpe.

"Nuestros padres están enfadados – dijo – y quieren que dentro de 10 minutos estemos en mi casa para pegarnos la bronca padre y castigarnos.

"Pues les dices que dentro de un par de horas voy¿eh? – dijo el arcángel descaradamente tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

"Tu padre está muy enfadado, nunca lo había visto así – dijo Matt que sabía que el tema Remus era muy importante para Alan – yo no le desobedecería una vez más.

"Está bien, Pepito Grillo, dentro de 10 minutos estoy ahí – dijo y se encaminó hacia la ducha.

Sólo quedaba Ízar y aun estaba vivo, Ízar era mucho más inofensivo, su integridad física no corría peligro. Tal como había hecho en casa de los Lupin entro en la de los Black y fue a la habitación de Ízar, pero éste ya no estaba durmiendo, sino que estaba sentado en la cama con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara. Al oír ruido levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa forzada a su amigo.

_"Hallo, _Matt (hola)

_"Guten Morgen_ (buenos días) – contestó en alemán él también, le encantaban los idiomas e intentaba aprovechar al máximo los que sus amigos sabían, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo que no tenía buena cara - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

"Como si cien mil personas me hubiesen pasado por encima – contestó rascándose la cabeza y despeinando su pelo - ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí¿Dónde están mis padres?

"En mi casa, por eso he venido, dentro de 5 minutos hemos de estar allí para que nos castiguen, están muy enfadados.

"No me extraña – dijo Ízar - yo lo estaría conmigo mismo si me acordara de la mitad de las cosas de ayer – se levantó un poco tambaleante – ¿fuimos a un museo o algo así? O ¿ha sido una pesadilla?

"Fuimos al Louvre – reconoció Matt levantándose él también – pero bueno, ya te lo cuento de camino, ve a darte una ducha, te espero abajo, no quiero volver a aparecer por ahí solo.

´´´´´´´´

Cuando Ízar y Matt llegaron de nuevo a casa de los Potter, Harry ya estaba en el salón sentado en el sofá con los seis adultos delante suyo en clara pose de enojo. Parecía que Sirius, James y Remus estaban tomando el mando de la situación porque estaban ellos un poco más adelantado que sus parejas.

"¿Y Alan? – preguntó Remus a los recién llegados que se sentaron al lado del mayor de los Potter.

"Ya viene – respondió no muy convencido Matt, aunque esperaba que por una vez en su vida Alan tuviera un poco de cordura. Y por lo visto sí que la tenía porque medio minuto después apareció en una columna de luz, con el pelo chorreando agua, con los pantalones vaqueros sin abrochar y una camiseta en la mano.

_"Ave _(Buenos días) – saludó simpáticamente, a él la resaca no se le notaba tanto - ¿habéis dormido bien?

"No te pases de graciosillo, Alan – le cortó Christine que se acercó a su hijo con cara de muy mala leche – ¿esta es manera de presentarte? – dijo arrebatándole la camiseta de las manos – quieres ponerte...¿qué es eso? – susurró con voz peligrosa al ver una marca amoratada en la base del cuello de su hijo.

"¿El qué? – preguntó inocentemente pasándose la mano donde señalaba su madre. Sabía perfectamente qué era. Esa morena sí que sabía dejar marca – ¡ah¿esto¿A estas alturas te lo tengo que contar, _mater_¿Qué pasa¿qué papá nunca te ha hecho ninguno?

"¡Ya basta, Alan! – dijo autoritariamente Remus mirando seriamente a su hijo que se trago su sonrisa burlona y miró a su padre. Matt tenía toda la razón del mundo, su padre estaba muy enfadado y quizá no había sido bueno hacer ese comentario.

"Lo siento – dijo poniéndose la camiseta negra y abrochándose los pantalones. Una vez listo, se sentó al otro lado de Harry.

Los tres merodeadores adultos se miraron entre ellos y en un acuerdo silencioso fue Sirius quien empezó a hablar.

"Si el alcohol no os ha matado las últimas neuronas que os quedaban, corrección, la última neurona que os quedaba, supongo que sabéis por qué estáis aquí¿no? – les dijo mirando a cada uno directamente a los ojos.

"Sí – dijeron flojito.

"¿Por qué? – dijo James y los chicos tuvieron la impresión de que estaban en una clase de defensa.

"Porque nos pasamos un poquito de la hora – contestó Harry a su padre.

"¿Un poquito? – interrumpió Remus – un poquito equivalente a tres horas, muy bien chicos, cada vez me demostráis que Alya es más madura que vosotros.

_"Pater _– se atrevió a decir Alan.

"No, _filio _(hijo), mejor déjalo que tú te llevas la palma en burradas – le cortó – vas a estar podando el césped de lo que queda de verano – le dijo mirando directamente a su hijo.

"Y ya que estás puesto el nuestro también – dijo Sirius.

"Y no hay dos sin tres – añadió James siguiendo a su mejor amigo.

"Y eso a las 9 de la mañana – siguió Remus.

"Os queremos en casa a las 8 de la tarde y pobre de vosotros que se os pasen 5 minutos¿qué digo 5 minutos¡5 segundos! – dijo James mirando a sus dos hijos.

"Y vais a estar haciendo de amas de casa el resto de verano y ni se os ocurra protestar, porque sino el castigo se va a extender a Hogwarts ¿ha quedado claro? – preguntó Sirius.

"Puedo decir algo, _Vati_ (papá) – preguntó tímidamente Ízar. Como ninguno de los tres dijo nada tomó eso como un sí – sólo quiero decir que lo sentimos, sabemos que hemos traicionado vuestra confianza en nosotros y que estáis decepcionados. Se nos fue de las manos, pero que sepáis que no volverá a pasar.

"Muy bonito, ya apareció el abogado defensor – ironizó Sirius –claro que no volverá a pasar Ízar, porque no volveréis a salir hasta que tengáis los treinta. Y ahora perdeos de nuestra vista, en la cocina tenéis una lista de cosas por hacer.

Cabizbajos los chicos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la cocina donde la lista no era precisamente pequeña. Esta vez, la había liado. Y mucho.

´´´´´´´´

La primera semana de castigo fue fatal para ellos, especialmente para Alan e Ízar, para los cuales hacer cualquier cosa sin magia era una tarea fuera de otro mundo, para uno porque estuviese o no en Hogwarts el ministerio no detectaba sus poderes y para otro porque en su casa lo único que no estaba relacionado con la magia era la tele y un buen montón de libros. La noche del sábado, tuvieron que suspender cualquier plan que pudiese celebrarse más allá de las ocho de la tarde para cenar en el jardín de los Black aprovechando las cálidas noches del verano. Como regla general, eso no era ningún castigo para ellos, que escuchando a sus padres recordar sus tiempos de colegio no sólo se partían de la risa sino que también tomaban buena nota para futuras aventuras en las que la mayoría de las veces, las víctimas terminaban siendo el grupito de Slytherin capitaneado por Draco Malfoy. Pero aquella velada no iba a ser un divertimento para ellos ya que tuvieron que pasarse toda la tarde preparando la cena.

A la mesa estaban sentados desde hacía ya bastante rato los seis adultos. Alya había tenido un día duro de piscina y había caído frita hacía poco así que ahora se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos mientras los chicos terminaban de preparar la comida. El jardín estaba iluminado con una esferas de luz flotantes, que les permitía ver en la noche cerrada de luna nueva. En una esquina de la mesa, los tres merodeadores hablaban repantigados en las sillas sobre el último partido de quidditch de la temporada hasta que sus hijos salieron de la casa y se sentaron, no, más bien, se tiraron sobre las sillas dejando los brazos colgando a cada lado.

"¿Y la comida?- preguntó Christine al verlos tan panchos, les dedicó a sus amigas una mirada cómplice pero mantuvo un el gesto de seriedad delante de ellos.

"En la cocina- le contestó felizmente Harry estirando los brazos y bostezando. Los seis adultos les miraron significativamente esperando a que se levantaran y trajeran la comida pero ellos les devolvieron las miradas con gestos de "¿a qué esperáis para traerla?"

"¿Qué? –preguntó Alan descaradamente- ¿qué no tenéis bastante con esclavizarnos todo el día en la casa, que por cierto ¡Vaya casas, bien os podíais haber comprado un apartamento ¿Y ahora encima queréis que os sirvamos la cena? Perdonad que os diga, pero con este cuerpo y esta cara, antes que camarero sería streapboy.

Sirius y James tuvieron que contener la risa al ver el gesto de desesperación de los padres del chico, Christine estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y que así se le quitasen todos los pajaritos que tenía, pero Matt e Ízar se levantaron en silencio y con la cabeza baja, sin hacer ningún tipo de protesta para entrar en la cocina a por la comida ya que eran los más responsables de ellos y se sentían muy avergonzados de lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Harry. Para éste y para Alan eso sólo fue una traición a su huelga; sin embargo se vieron obligados a hacer lo mismo y se fueron para la casa farfullando algo como "esquiroles".

"¿No os dan un poquito de pena?- preguntó Sirius medio tirándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a las chicas y que así ellos no oyeran su debilidad.

"¡No!- saltaron al unísono Christine y Lily.

"Bueno, a mí un poquito- dijo Patricia tímidamente pensando en que ella había hecho cosas bastante parecidas o peores – Pero eso no significa que les vayamos a levantar el castigo ni muchísimo menos.

"Es que estábamos pensando en cómo habría sido el castigo que nos habrían puesto a nosotros si nos hubiesen pillado cuando Sirius cumplió los 15- explicó James en el mismo tono que lo había hecho su amigo antes. Los tres cruzaron una mirada maliciosa y empezaron a reírse.

"¡Ya te digo! Nos escapamos del colegio y nos fuimos a Hogsmeade- exclamó Sirius, olvidándose ya de que tenía que hablar bajo- ¡cómo estaba la...- Patricia carraspeó sonoramente e intentó poner un gesto de enfado pero no estaba teniendo un buen resultado- la... la tarta, cariño. Mmmmm ¡Cómo estaba la tarta!

"Sí, la tarta ¡y la rubia!- James sabía que Patricia estaba bromeando así que no pudo resistirse a confesar cómo se las había gastado aquella noche Sirius.

"Tú siempre tan bocazas, Prongs. Claro que no estaba tan buena como la morena ésa que no te quitaste de encima en toda la noche- James abrió los ojos y le hizo gestos para que cerrara la boca, porque para esa época él se suponía que "sólo tenía ojos para Lily" aunque ella no le hiciese ni caso- ¡Ups!- Sirius se tapó inocentemente la boca, como si lo que acababa de contar hubiera sido un fallo técnico.- Pero no os enfadéis chicas, si hasta que no empezamos a salir con vosotras no fuimos capaces de sentar la cabeza.

"Sirius, mi vida, tú jamás has sentado la cabeza.- le aclaró Patricia. Él se quedó unos instantes meditando esa opción y finalmente le guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

"¿Pero a que eso te encanta?- Sirius no había perdido ni la espontaneidad ni la cara dura con la que había enamorado a Patricia años atrás y con la que seguía haciendo reír a todos sus amigos.

"Si es que no teníais remedio. Si hubieseis sido como yo. – Remus puso cara de niño bueno, pero nadie se creyó mucho esa responsabilidad.

"¡Habló el responsable!-Exclamó James con ironía- Que aquella noche te la cogiste más gorda que la que traía el otro día tu hijo- Se rascó un momento la cabeza pensando- ¿o eso fue en mi cumpleaños?

"Fue en los dos- aclaró Christine desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa irónica pero divertida. Los conocía como la palma de su mano, y aunque Remus había sido siempre el más formal también tenía sus buenas historias que callar para que Alan no tomara mal ejemplo.

"¿Qué fue en qué dos?- preguntó Ízar con las manos cargadas de platos, pero ninguno contestó a su pregunta así que él muy prudentemente y evitando nuevos problemas prefirió callar.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Tres días después de aquella cena, los cuatro chicos volvía a estar haciendo las labores de la casa. Se habían tenido que levantar temprano aunque por suerte ese día no les tocaba cortar el césped. Estaban en el garaje de los Potter, donde el desastre era algo mucho más que patente. James no había sido capaz de poner orden allí en dieciséis años que llevaban en esa casa y ahora había aprovechado el castigo de sus hijos para evitar futuras broncas de su pareja.

"Tu padre el concepto de basura no lo tiene muy claro ¿verdad?- dijo Ízar mirando con repulsión una estaca medio carcomida con lo que parecían cuatro palitos maltrechos en uno de los entremos.

"Es su primera escoba – aclaró Matt- ¡Es que es un sentimental!

"Lo que es... ¡es un retorcido!- gritó Alan malhumorado, saliendo de debajo de un montón de cajas que se le habían caído encima - ¿a quién les han pedido consejo para castigarnos¿A Snape?

"Lo dudo- le dijo Harry sacudiéndole el polvo de la cabeza- A Snape no le pedirían ni la hora, pero no me extrañaría que fuese cosa de tu madre. ¡Bonita es poniendo castigos!. Ya nos podíamos haber buscado otra jefa para Griffindor. Sirius estaría bien, le duele el alma quitarnos algún punto.

Los cuatro chicos afirmaron riéndose y siguieron con la inacabable tarea de ordenar aquel caos. Tendrían que haber estado hasta la hora de comer, pero a las doce de la mañana cuatro lechuzas entraron en el garaje y les entregaron una carta a cada uno, con su dirección en letras verdes y el sello de Hogwarts estampado en el sobre.

"Puff ¡Vaya montón de libros nuevos!- exclamó Alan- ¡Y encima este año los TIMOs!

"Bueno yo al menos tengo vuestros libros del año pasado, me ayudaréis ¿no?

Matt no era precisamente un mal estudiante, pero con la ayuda adicional de sus amigos siempre tenía más facilidades. Miró a Ízar, porque él era el que más le ayudaba; para Harry y Alan todo lo que tuviera que hacerse con un libro en las manos había que reducirlo al mínimo. Matt esperó la respuesta de su amigo o una sonrisa de conformidad pero sólo vio sus enormes ojos grises más abiertos de lo normal y una cara que más que las cartas de Hogwarts parecía que hubiera visto una orden de detención para acabar en Azkaban el resto de su vida.

"¿Ízar?- tanteó Harry que también se había dado cuenta de la cara que había puesto. - ¿te encuentras bien?

Alan se dejó de preguntitas y le arrancó a su amigo de las manos la carta que estaba leyendo haciendo que se cayese una pequeña insignia roja y dorada.

"¿Prefecto?- Alan soltó la carta como si estuviese contagiada mientras Matt recogía del suelo la pequeña insignia- Como te pongas esa cosa en el cuello te quiero lejos de mí. – hizo un amago de escalofrío como si eso fuese lo peor que les podía haber pasado- ¡Lo que nos faltaba! Como si no tuviera bastante con que fueras el primero de la clase ahora también prefecto.

"Vamos, Alan no exageres- le dijo Harry riéndose y pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Ízar que estaba todavía en estado de shock- Enhorabuena tío, espero que nos eches alguna manita. Ahora, que no esperes que te hagamos caso solo por que lleves ese pin. – Ízar seguía sin reaccionar- ¡ÍZAR!

"Soy prefecto- dijo como si acabase de despertar- ¿A qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacerme prefecto?

"A mí- Christine, que era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, estaba a la puerta del garaje con los brazos cruzados, acompañada de Lily y de Patricia- Tuve la tentación de quitarte la insignia después de la escenita del otro día, pero siempre has sido muy buen estudiante. Además todavía tengo la esperanza de que ejerzas una buena influencia en estos mamelucos.

"Pues ya te podías haber ahorrado el favor, _mater_ – le espetó Alan con sarcasmo al que no le hacía mucha gracia que su mejor amigo fuese precisamente del enemigo, aunque pensándolo bien eso podía darle cierta ventaja que antes no tenía.

Patricia se abalanzó sobre su hijo despeinándole y dándole achuchones y besos, a penas podía articular frases como "¡ay, qué orgullosa estoy!". Lily y Chris se acercaron para darle un beso en una de las pocas veces que su madre lo dejaba medio suelto, mientras que Harry y Alan hacía gestos de náuseas.

"¡Ey, yo también quiero!- Sirius había entrado en el garaje acompañado de James y al ver la escena de su familia se sumó al abrazo- ¿Y a qué viene este despliegue de mimos¿y por qué no me los das a mi también?

"Pues porque tú no eres prefecto.-le saltó Patricia abandonando ya los cariñitos a su hijo.

Sirius se separó inmediatamente en un gesto muy parecido al que Alan había hecho con la carta. Al ver esa reacción en su padre la sonrisa que le había salido a Ízar por la ilusión que le había hecho a su madre, desapareció por completo y se sintió muy decepcionado. Pasaba que Alan le recriminara por ser prefecto, pero que su padre pusiese la misma cara, eso podía llegar a doler.

"Gracias, papá tu apoyo me está sirviendo de mucho.

"No, cariño- Sirius reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota- Si estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te lo mereces de verdad- le dio un beso en la cabeza- Pero... entiende que un buen merodeador nunca sería prefecto.

"Ejem, ejem.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Remus?- preguntó Sirius con cara de inocente, que sabía que a su amigo no le haría ni pizca de gracia su comentario, dado que él había sido prefecto en su tiempo de estudiante

"El suficiente como para saber que me has quitado mi título de merodeador- Remus estaba en la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el garaje con la pequeña Alya en brazos. Cuando la niña se soltó para saludar a Matt, él aprovechó para darle la enhorabuena a Ízar. – Siento decirte que yo fallé en mi intento de ejercer una buena influencia con estos, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco lo intenté nunca.

"Ya tío Remus, yo tampoco creo que llegue a intentarlo nunca. No me gustaría recibir una bola de energía de tu hijo después de restarle algunos puntos por una trastada en la que seguramente he participado

Después del primer golpe de la noticia y de que Alan y Harry hiciesen todo tipo de comentarios relacionados con el nuevo título de Ízar, al hilo de cualquier conversación, empezaron a ver una oportunidad en tener un prefecto entre ellos.

"Sólo te pediré una cosa – rogó Alan tirado sobre la cama de Harry cuando a la tarde habían subido allí para charlar un rato- prométeme que no te volverás aún más responsable y que nunca nos joderás una idea contra Slytherin.

Ízar levantó una ceja y le dedicó un mirada que hizo que en ese momento fuese más parecido a su padre que nunca. Alan al notarlo sonrió abiertamente y supo que podría seguir disfrutando junto a sus amigos de su herencia de merodeadores.

´´´´´´´´´

Agosto se había cobrado ya la mitad del mes, así que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el colegio. Entre los castigos que los chicos tenían que cumplir cada mañana y que sus padres apenas les dirigían la palabra, todavía no habían comprado los útiles para el nuevo curso. Todos esperaban la visita al Callejón Diagon en breve, donde podrían hablar con otros de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y contarles lo bien que se lo habían pasado en vacaciones, salvo por la objeción de que tenían llagas en las manos de tanto podar el jardín.

Esto es una gran mierda.- protestó Alan por enésima vez en la semana. Hacía un sol de justicia y estaban en el jardín de su casa, trabajando como mulas, mientras sus padres tomaban un refresco a la sombra de un árbol, cercanos a la piscina. James y Sirius se acababan de quitar la camiseta, para zambullirse en el agua y lucir así sus perfectos cuerpos, ante sus mujeres.- Presumidos...- masculló el chico como si quisiera demostrar que él estaba en mejor forma.- ¡Eh, enano, acaba tú con esta parte!- Matt levantó la cabeza de su máquina de podar y alzó una ceja. Era la tercera vez que le hacían eso. Dos minutos antes, su hermano e Ízar se habían pirado a la parte de atrás del jardín, que ya estaba podada, donde sus padres no pudieran verlos y habían ordenado, literalmente, a Matt, que hiciera sus partes.

"¡Pero vaya geta!- protestó el menor de los Potter, pero era demasiado tarde. Alan había salido caminando con aspecto de héroe de guerra, hacia donde Christine estaba tumbada en una hamaca, hablando tranquilamente con Lily y Patricia.

_"Mater, hoc est abusus ab minoris _(mam� esto es abuso de menores).- soltó Alan con las manos en la cintura y el sudor resbalándole por la cara.

"¡Eh, eh, en cristiano!- protestó Patricia, sin apartar los ojos de su revista del corazón. Alan miró la portada, donde salía Bisbal sin camiseta y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

"¡Estoy perdiendo mi atractivo!- protestó, en aquella ocasión, en el idioma normal para que sus tías lo entendieran.- ¡Tendría que estar preparándome para la entrada a Hogwarts y mirad, estoy aquí trabajando como un esclavo!- Christine sonrió interiormente, pero cuando dio un sorbo a su refresco de limón y observó a la espalda de Alan, donde Matt era el único que continuaba trabajando bajo el sol, arrugó la frente.

"¿Un esclavo?- inquirió la mujer.- No veo yo que te mates mucho...¿y dónde están Harry e Ízar?

"Estamos aquí...- respondieron los dos chicos al unísono, que acababan de salir de detrás del árbol. Al parecer, confiaban en que Alan consiguiera ablandar el frío corazón de su madre. Pero mucho se equivocaban.- En serio, tía Chris¿no te damos ni un poquito de pena?- añadió Ízar.- que soy tu ahijado...

"No pensabas en eso cuando vomitabas sobre la alfombra- gruñó Patricia, que ahora miraba en dirección a la piscina, donde Remus acababa de zambullirse con la pequeña Alya, que llevaba un flotador de un patito.- Ahora atente a las consecuencias...

"Vale, ya.- suspiró Alan.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdonéis? Porque _mater_, añadió mirando a Christine.- Va a empezar el curso escolar y todavía no hemos ido al Callejón Diagon y...

"¡Se nos había olvidado!- Alan había enmudecido al ver como las tres madres se llevaban la mano a la cabeza.

"Yo tengo que comprar plumas...

"Yo pergaminos...

"Yo unos libros de...

"Vale, vale.- interrumpió Alan lanzándoles una sonrisita cómplice a sus amigos.- Y como soy un genio y os he informado...por supuesto vais a perdonarnos nuestros castigos...¿verdad?- Lily, Patrica y Christine intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

"Muy bien, pequeño genio.- dijo Patricia.- Haremos una cosa. Vamos a daros un ÚLTIMO voto de confianza- añadió resaltando las palabras.- Os daremos una lista con las cosas que necesitamos que nos traigáis y os dejaremos ir solos...

"Mamá pero tú eres capaz de comprar la librería entera...- protestó Ízar. No le parecía tan buena idea eso de que les encargaran las compras.

"Para eso tenéis un arcángel experimentado...- añadió Lily con una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas a su ahijado, que había palidecido.- Si es capaz de llegar al Louvre como una cuba...será capaz de traernos unos cuantos libros...

"Y una moto...- dejó caer Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

"No, una moto no.- negó Lily rotundamente.

"Dos motos.- corrigió Ízar apoyando a su amigo.

"¿He oído bien?- Sirius, James y Remus, que habían acabado agotados después de jugar con Alya, se dirigían hacia ellos, secándose el pelo con una toalla y salpicando agua al pasar.- ¿Dos motos?

"Dos motos y os damos el tiempo que queráis para...para lo que ya sabéis, papá.- Ízar se pasó una mano por el pelo, chuleándose, por la cara que había puesto Sirius al mirar a Patricia en bikini y para que negarlo, con la que había adoptado ella también.-¡Ah, y lo del jardín lo posponemos!- los seis padres se miraron entre ellos y Sirius fue el primero en adelantarse.

"¡Os lleváis a tu hermana!

"Trato hecho.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El miércoles por la mañana estaba prevista la visita al callejón. Cuando los chicos recibieron las listas de lo que tenían que comprar, no les pareció tan buena idea como al principio. Alan sería el que tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de llevar todo el material intacto y dejarlo por la puerta trasera de la cocina de su casa, de modo que su presencia no se notara, haciendo así más viajes que un tonto.

Pero, por otro lado, los chicos estaban muy contentos. Por fin podrían ver a sus amigos y salir de la rutina de Godric's Hollow. Aquella mañana, la casa de los Potter era un ir y venir continuo. Harry andaba del baño de sus padres al suyo, corriendo descalzo, en vaqueros y sin camisa, intentando que su pelo no estuviera tan mareado como de costumbre y lanzándose un spray para tratar de lograrlo.

Matt lo observaba desde su habitación, sentado en la cama y comiendo una manzana. No paraba de reírse, cosa que no ayudaba a su hermano mayor. Hacía horas que él ya se había arreglado y por lo que sabía, Alan e Ízar también estaban listos, pero Harry parecía muy nervioso por encontrar la camisa adecuada.

"Ésta no...ésta es una mierda...-decía mientras iba sacando y tirando una a una las camisas del armario a la cama.- ésta está arrugada, ésta...- se la acercó la nariz y la lanzó con repulsión.- todavía huele a la americana que me ligué...

Media hora después, cuatro chicos con cascos en la cabeza y cargando a una niña pequeña, se disponían a surcar los cielos de Godric's Hollow. Alan e Ízar, que vestían sencillamente jeans y camisetas de manga corta estivales, no pudieron parar de reír de lo mucho que se había arreglado Harry.

"Yael...yael...yael...- canturreó Matt mientras le daba vueltas en el aire a Alya, que estaba encantada.

"Enano..- Harry levantó un dedo amenazadoramente.- Te la estás jugando...

"Me pregunto...- siguió el juego Alan pasándole un brazo por el cuello a su amigo.- Qué pensará nuestra morenaza cuando sepa las aventurillas que...

"A ver, ángel caído...- Harry se zafó del abrazo de Alan con un gesto de total seriedad.- Punto uno, lo de Yael y yo es una relación...¿cómo diría? Liberal...y punto dos...una, una sola palabra...y te corto las alas¿estamos?- Ízar y Matt se revolcaron en el suelo de la risa, por la cara de incredulidad que había puesto Alan.

"Vale, vale, Romeo.- soltó el chico.- no te tocamos a tu damisela. ¡Cómo se pone por una bromita...!

"Chicos.- James, acompañado por los demás padres, salían por la puerta a despedirlos.- Tened mucho cuidado, volved pronto y...

"Eso sobretodo,- acompañó Sirius.- Cuidad de Alya...

"No te preocupes, papá.- Ízar hizo un gesto despreocupado, mirando hacia donde su hermana estaba pegada como una lapa a Matt.- La niña no se despega del mocoso...

"Sí, sí, todo para el mocoso que es el responsable.- apoyó Alan. Y antes de que los padres pudieran argumentar algo más, los chicos ya se habían montado en las dos motos. Un humo salió de los tubos de escape al sonido de un ronroneo y súbitamente, a una velocidad vertiginosa, los vehículos despegaron, como compitiendo por la altura.

"Mi pequeña...- murmuró Sirius al borde de unas lágrimas fingidas y estirando la mano al cielo, como si quisiera recuperar con ella a su moto.- Mira lo que le hacen a mi pequeña...

"Sí, sí, cariño.- refutó Patricia dándole la razón como a los locos y tomándole de una oreja.- Ahora vamos a dentro, que tenemos que explorar la cocina en busca del chocolate...- Sirius todavía miraba al cielo, pero cuando Patricia, divertidamente, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, se olvidó por completo de ella y corrió tras su mujer.

"Ese...es mi punto débil...- dijo, guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos, que también se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, a encontrar otros de sus puntos débiles.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El Callejón Diagón estaba repleto de gente. Al parecer, todo mundo dejaba las compras para finales de verano y podían verse desde profesores a multitudes de alumnos del colegio. Los chicos, habían aterrizado unas callejuelas antes y minimizado las motos, para poder guardárselas en el bolsillo y ahora caminaban bastante juntos, para no perderse y mirando de un lado para otro, buscando a sus amigos.

"Alan¿no podrías utilizar tus poderes para buscarlos?- preguntó Matt, harto de caminar con Alya en brazos entre la gente.

"Y dale.- a Alan también le agobiaban los atascos, pero no podía hacer nada para hallar a los demás.- Enano¿te tendré que repetir el resto de mi vida que sólo puedo sentir al que se supone que debe ser mi protegido?

"Le compadezco.- comentó Harry al oído de su hermano menor, que sonrió.- No sabe el tipo de arcángel que se ha buscado.

Continuaron caminando y deteniéndose de vez en cuando, para mirar los escaparates. Harry, con orgullo, vio como su Saeta de Fuego era admirada desde una de las tiendas. Iba a disfrutar muchísimo fanfarroneando en Hogwarts, sobretodo con Draco Malfoy y toda su pandilla de Slytherin, que eran mucho más arrogantes que ellos. Como no encontraban a sus amigos, los chicos, resignados, fueron a lo primero que tenían en mente: comprar las cosas que sus padres les habían mandado. Alan hizo unos diez viajes hasta que llevó todo el material a casa. Cuando ya estaban buscando un lugar para comer, vieron a los Weasley entrar en el Emporio de las lechuzas.

"¡Eh, Ginny!- gritó Matt muy contento, corriendo con Alya en brazos, hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga. Ginny se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dejó que su amigo la abrazara, aplastando así un poco a la menor de los Black, que miraba a la pelirroja con cara de querer asesinarla.

"¡Qué alegría, Matt¿Cómo estás¡Dios qué ganas tenía de verte¡Alya!- Ginny sonrió a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente que, rápidamente, la cría se limpió con asco. Estaba claro que veía a la menor de los Weasley como una rival para quitarle a su querido Matt.

"Hola...Cruella Devil...- masculló Alya entre dientes, muy bajito para que Ginny no la escuchara. De todas formas, no lo hizo, porque los demás chicos se habían acercado a saludarla y la chica se había sonrojado débilmente al ver a Alan, que parecía haberse vuelto mucho más guapo aquel verano y que no le hacía ni puñetero caso, ya que miraba al interior de la tienda, en donde Ron, acompañado por Hermione, salían en ese preciso momento.

"¡Hola tío!- Harry y Ron chocaron las manos y luego el Weasley fue a saludar a Alan e Ízar. Hermione hizo lo propio, pero cuando llegó hasta el hijo de los Black, ambos se detuvieron.

"Si es la sabelotodo...- soltó Ízar con bordería.

"Oh...eres tú, cerebrito...creía que era alguien importante...- Hermione e Ízar no se llevaban del todo bien. En realidad, su único problema es que los dos eran grandes estudiantes y a que ambos les encantaba demostrarlo en clase. Así como Alan o Harry pasaban mucho más del tema, Ízar y Hermione habían forjado una guerra personal.

"Vamos, vamos chicos, que haya armonía...- dijo Alan pasándole una mano a cada uno por el cuello.- Ahora no estamos en Hogwarts, no están nuestros padres delante y sinceramente, me comería un rinoceronte...¿qué tal si nos sentamos a comer una pizza?

"¿Qué es eso?- Ízar alzó una ceja y Hermione, contenta de que no supiera algo de los muggles, lo miró con autosuficiencia.

"Amigo mío, las próximas vacaciones a Italia.- Alan se puso una mano en el corazón teatralmente, como si que Ízar no supiera lo que eran las pizzas fuera la mayor de las tragedias.

"¿Están buenas las italianas?- fue lo primero que preguntó el hijo de los Black y Hermione tuvo que separarse para no seguir escuchando porque Alan e Ízar juntos, eran mucho más peligrosos que antaño lo habían sido Sirius y James.

Fueron a comer, pero para desgracia de Alan, no tomaron pizza, sino unos bocadillos que vendían en un puesto al final del callejón. Cuando terminaron con los postres, los señores Weasley fueron a buscar a sus hijos y tanto Ron, Ginny, como Hermione que se alojaba en su casa, tuvieron que marcharse. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y los chicos fueron a dar una última vuelta a ver si encontraban a sus amigas, con las que habían quedado ese día explícitamente.

"A lo mejor se confundieron...- dedujo Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, no y no.- negó Harry buscando de un lado a otro con la mirada.- Yael me aseguró que estaría aquí...¡claro, como tú ya has visto a tu amiguita del alma!- Matt suspiró resignado, pero no comentó nada.- ¡Mirad, ahí están!- tres chicas iban caminando, fijándose en las túnicas de gala de uno de los escaparates. Pese a que a Yael y Ethel, su mejor amiga, eran de Ravenclaw, se llevaban muy bien con Andrea, que era de Gryffindor, seguramente, porque todas les tenían un gran aprecio a los merodeadores.

"¡Harry!- Yael, que vio a su "rollito" corriendo hacia ella, se giró con alegría, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada puesto que el chico se había tirado sobre ella, para besarla apasionadamente. Yael, que era igual de atrevida, tiró las bolsas que llevaba en la mano y rodeó el cuello de Harry con ambas manos, yendo alejándose hasta el muro de piedra de la tienda, para disfrutar un poco más de la intimidad. Alan pasó por su lado, hizo un saludo militar y sin mirar a la pareja, dijo:

"Hola Yael¿qué tal? Ya veo que bien, yo también te quiero.- continuó corriendo hasta Andrea y la cogió de la cintura, dándole vueltas en el aire y rodeándola de su energía para que pudieran levitar.- ¡Hola preciosa!- le dijo dándole besos en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando las risas de la chica.- ¡Cada día estás más guapa si sigues así voy a tener que quitártelos como moscas!- Andrea sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello, hasta que Alan la volvió a dejar en el suelo.- ¿Cómo estás, Andy? Te he echado de menos...

"Me encanta que me llames así.- sonrió la chica y le dio un golpecito en el pecho, cariñosamente.- Yo también Alan, pero está visto que te lo has pasado mejor que yo..¿y si me cuentas¡Ah! Hola Ízar, Matt...esto...- miró hacia la pared.- Harry...

"Por supuesto.-Alan le tendió un brazo a Andrea, que la chica tomó y ambos se dirigieron callejón arriba.- Ethel, nos vemos, chicos...en dos horas en el Caldero Chorreante.

"¿Te vienes, Ízar?- le incitó Andrea. Ízar siempre le había caído muy bien y viceversa y no pensaba dejarlo solo. Se lo habría dicho también a Matt, pero Alya lo había arrastrado, literalmente, hacia una tienda de juguetes mágicos. Alan arrugó un poco la frente, en realidad, él pensaba que Andrea quería pasar tiempo a solas.

"Es increíble...- murmuró Ethel algo furiosa con sus amigas, que la acababan de dejar medio colgada.- Estos chicos tienen un poder persuasivo...- y sin más, se encaminó a buscar a sus padres para regresar a casa, puesto que Yael no parecía dispuesta a dejar de besar a Harry.

Matt se secó el sudor de la frente. "¡Qué cara tienen!", pensó, viendo como sus amigos se marchaban y le habían dejado solo con la niña. Le encantaba jugar con Alya, pero pasear con ella de juguetería en juguetería no era lo que más le apeteciera en aquellos momentos. Así que, para distraerla y poder sentarse en un banco, fue hasta un puesto donde vendían manzanas con caramelo y le compró una a la niña, que se puso más contenta que unas pascuas.

"¿Está dulce?- le preguntó el chico sonriendo.

"Tú lo estás mucho más.- soltó la niña, dando un mordisco a su nuevo entretenimiento. Matt, simplemente, sonrió.

Alan, Ízar y Andrea caminaron de un lado a otro, contándose todas las aventurillas que habían vivido en vacaciones y cómo había acabado la apuesta que habían realizado, cuando se toparon de frente con Theodoro Nott, un chico de la pandilla de Slytherin, que estaba comprando un helado de fresa. Nott era muy delgado, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Su piel morena y su inteligencia en clase, le convertían en uno de los rivales más a tomar en cuenta de los chicos. Pero el muchacho era bastante callado y consideraba que las discusiones eran algo demasiado bajo para su clase. En cambio, siempre que se topaba con Alan, éste acababa provocándole. A Nott le encantaban las transformaciones y se le daban realmente bien, por eso atraía la atención de Christine, que impartía esa asignatura y con la que se llevaba fenomenal. Cosa, que al hijo de los Lupin no le agradaba en absoluto. Para su gusto, su madre era demasiado imparcial.

"Vaya, vaya..- siseó Alan, al que el rostro se le había oscurecido de repente.- Si es el lameculos de mi madre...- Nott alzó la cabeza y lanzó un gesto despectivo a los chicos, en especial a Alan y a Andrea. A pesar de la caída de Lord Voldemort, los miembros de la casa Slytherin seguían teniendo esa costumbre de discriminar a los hijos de muggles o a los que, como en el caso de Alan, tenían sangre de licántropo.

"Olvídame, Lupin. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo...- Nott entrecerró los ojos, cogió su helado y se encaminó callejón arriba. Alan hizo un intento de ir tras él, pero se contuvo.

"No, Alan. Por favor...déjale...- rogó Andrea, tratando de tranquilizarle. Parecía que el hecho de que Nott se llevara tan bien con Christine era algo que al hijo único de los Lupin le sentaba demasiado mal y le ponía excesivamente nervioso.

"Sí, tío.- apoyó Ízar.- Ya le daremos caza en Hogwarts, además...tenemos que volver...es muy tarde...- Alan asintió, pero durante el recorrido que anduvieron hasta encontrar a los demás, no pronunció palabra, aunque el silencio nunca le duraba mucho al chico, que en cuanto tuvo un pie dentro de casa, se despidió de sus amigos y guiñándoles un ojo, dijo:

"Voy a ver si mis padres me han dejado un hermanito...


	5. Angelito, Estrellita, Enano y Romeo

Muy buenas gente! Como estais? Nostras muy bien gracias, unas más liadas que las otras pero las tres escribiendo sin parar, si es que no podemos dejarlo ni un segundo. Por eso entre tanta escritura hemos acabado un nuevo capitulito de "Herencia", que ya tocaba después de tanto apoyo y tan buenas criticas, sois un encanto, todos! Pero bueno mejor dejamos el peloteo para otro momento. Pues bueno, creo que ya esta todo dicho, chicas se me olvida algo? (Noooo y calla ya) Ok, ok, como se ponen hay que ver. Nada más chicos, os contestamos los reviews y os dejamos leer, gracias a:

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Gracias! Jejeeje, hombre sus padres no lo saben, pero conociéndolos pueden hacerse una pequeña idea, si es que no hay remedio con los niños. Nos vemos muy pronto! Gracias!

**Alex black bird:** hola! Muchas gracias, pues lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Sirius y James no contaremos más que lo que ponía ahí, no tiene más importancia. Nos alegramos que te guste nuestra forma de escribir, nos vemos muy pronto.

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Gracias, por fin aparecieron el resto de personajes y pronto saldrán más, cuando estén en el colegio. Nos vemos!

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Hola! Jejeje, el fic de eva es muy bueno, hace bien en leerlo, pobre Chris con el hijo que le a tocado. A ver, los padrinos de Alan, son Sirius y Lily, los de Harry, Sirius y Chris, los de Ízar, James y Chris, los de Matt, Remus y Patricia y los de Alya, Remus y Lily. La verdad es que es un poco lioso, nosotras aun no nos aclaramos del todo, pero ahí estamos. Pues nada nena nos alegramos mucho de que te guste la historia, y nos vemos muy pronto!

**Tagasuki:** Hola! Mmmm, si nuestros fics son tristes (lee el de Crisy te gustara mucho y ese de momento no es tan triste) por eso escribimos este para variar un poco de estilo. Te gusta alan? Mmmm como a casi todo el mundo! Jeejej Muchas gracias! Bye! 

CAPITULO 5: **Angelito, Estrellita, Enano y Romeo**

Faltaba muy poco para el regreso a Hogwarts. La visita al Callejón Diagon había animado un poco a los chicos, sobretodo a Harry, que se paseaba por su casa cantando "Born to be my baby", canción que había escuchado de uno de los tantos discos que Alan solía poner en su mini cadena.

Él siempre aseguraba que Yael no era más que su rollito, pero que se estuviera gran parte de la visita al Callejón Diagon besuqueándose con ella, indicaba lo contrario. Matt todavía reía cuando se acordaba de lo rojo que se había puesto su hermano al volver a la casa y sus padres les habían preguntado que qué tal el día.

Ahora que no tenían que limpiar el jardín, los chicos aprovechaban su tiempo libre para estar juntos y disfrutar de los últimos días de vacaciones. Jugaban a quidditch, se bañaban en la piscina y hasta les habían dado una paliza a sus padres al fútbol.

La mañana del viernes, últimos de Agosto, no fue diferente. Estaban en la casa de los Lupin y Alya correteaba de un lado a otro, jugando con Luna y con Alkes, que para no perder la costumbre, se estaban peleando. La perra de los Lupin era inofensiva, ella se tomaba como un juego que el gato la persiguiera a todas partes, pero el hecho de que fuera un pastor alemán y de que levantara las patas para marcar su tamaño, no le agradaba un pelo a la mascota de los Black.

Christine y Remus habían dejado a un lado sus pudores y aprovechando que los chicos estaban en la habitación de su hijo, se bañaban juntos en la piscina y parecían dos adolescentes, salpicándose agua y besándose entre un remolino de burbujas. Sirius les miraba desde la hamaca, con cara de querer hacer lo mismo con Patricia, pero la mujer mantenía una conversación muy entretenida con Lily y no parecía dispuesta a mojarse de nuevo, ahora que el sol estaba dorando su piel.

.-Padfood,- James adoptó una voz ceremoniosa, mirando como su amigo babeaba literalmente, al ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el pelo mojado de Patricia.- Si tanta envidia tienes del Don Juan¿por qué no utilizas tu encanto Black?

.-¿Qué encanto?- Sirius se paso una mano por su melena azabache, fingiendo no saber de lo que su mejor amigo estaba hablando.

.-Ya sabes,- tanteó James con una sonrisa perversa, como si estuviera tramando una travesura muy muy mala.- Número quince del repertorio doce...- Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose confusamente, mientras trataba de recordar.

.-¿No será...¡No¡No me digas que es la de la rubia de Mallorca!

.-La misma.- asintió su amigo.- Tú utiliza esos...dotes artísticos y yo me encargo de la pelirroja...

.-Hecho.

Sirius y James se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Las dos chicas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello. Mantenían una seria conversación sobre la teoría que impartirían en el nuevo curso, ya que habían salido nuevas normas, directamente del ministerio de Magia.

Sirius fue el primero en atacar. Llegó hasta la hamaca de su mujer, que era bastante larga y se colocó enfrente suyo, con una mirada ardiente y sus ojos grises centelleando. Patricia detuvo la charla de inmediato, no porque se hubiese dejado cautivar sino porque pensaba que su hombre se había vuelto completamente loco. Pero Sirius se arrodilló en la hamaca y comenzó a avanzar como un felino, poco apropiado en él, quitándose la camiseta por el camino. James, que estaba detrás suyo, tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír. Su amigo no había perdido facultades ni había olvidado como conquistar a las chicas.

Patrica, instintivamente, se retiró hacia atrás hasta chocar con el respaldo, pero con la mirada clavada en su marido. Sirius continuó gateando, mientras se iba acercando a la mujer, hasta que chocó su frente contra la de ella y sus respiraciones, agitadas, se entrecortaron. El animago unió los labios a los de ella, sin dejar de mirarla y bajó los dientes hasta la barbilla, donde la mordisqueó. Patricia, que como James ya sabía, había caído en la trampa, rodeó el cuello de Sirius y ambos se fueron levantando, atravesando el jardín, con dirección a la piscina, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando estuvieron en el borde, Sirius se dejó caer hacia atrás y se zambulleron, asustando así a Christine y a Remus.

.-Pero que bruto eres...- se quejó Christine, que se había cogido al cuello de su marido, para no tener que nadar ella misma, ya que estaban en lo más hondo de la piscina.- Pero...¡la vas a ahogar!

Lily observaba entre carcajadas como su amiga era literalmente sumergida en el agua, mientras Sirius le hacía el boca a boca. Así que no notó como una presencia aparecía detrás de ella, la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a través del jardín.

.-¡James¡James no!- reía la mujer, pataleando y tratando de soltarse del agarre de su esposo.

.-¡Ah, no¡Soy un merodeador y pienso demostrarlo¿Qué creías? Pelirroja, eres mía...

No hubo nada que hacer. James y Lily fueron los siguientes en zambullirse y al final, Christine y Remus tuvieron que salirse, porque sus amigos eran poco más que discretos. El hombre cogió una toalla y envolvió con ella a su esposa, hasta llevarla a la sombra de un árbol, donde los dos se tumbaron en la hierva, en aquella ocasión, disfrutando más de su intimidad.

Desde la habitación de la segunda planta, cuatro chicos observaban lo que ocurría desde la ventana. Habían estado tirados en la habitación de Alan toda la mañana y si no se equivocaban, pasarían el resto del día allí. Tampoco les importaba, en ocasiones, la habitación de hijo de los Lupin podía ser muy divertida, sobretodo cuando utilizaban el ordenador de por medio.

.-Instinto animal...- comentó el chico, retirándose de la ventana y encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás, soltaron una carcajada.

´´´´´´´´

Ízar, que estaba medio adormilado, miraba el salvapantallas del ordenador de su mejor amigo, desde una postura cómoda, en la cama. Le atraía como las letras que rezaban "Bon Jovi" se iban moviendo en una danza, por la cuadrada pantalla plana.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y habían varios botes de coca cola y papeles de bocatas, esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación. No hacía mucho que acababan de comer lo que sus padres llamaban "comida basura", pero como no tenían ganas de cocinar y los adultos tampoco estaban por ello, habían tenido que buscarse la vida.

Alan estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio y giraba de vez en cuando en ella, en un mutismo poco característico en él. Parecía que había pasado un ángel, porque desde hacía varios minutos, nadie decía nada.

.-¿Ocurre algo, Alan?- se atrevió a preguntar Matt. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama y ojeando un libro muy interesante de los tantos que su amigo tenía en la estantería, la mayoría de ellos, muggles. Alan levantó su mirada azulada y penetrante y la clavó en su amigo. Cuando el arcángel hacía ese tipo de cosas los demás contenían la respiración. Sabían que Alan era especial, siempre lo había sido y el hecho de que pudiera hipnotizar con ese simple gesto o que llevara una carga que nunca compartía con ellos, les resultaba...perturbador.

.-Relaja el rostro, enano.- sonrió el hijo de los Lupin. En los peores momentos, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que al chico le ocurría algo, él siempre se las apañaba para tranquilizar el ambiente.- Parece que vayas a un funeral...- Matt enrojeció un poco por la seriedad con la que se había tomado las cosas, pero no comentó nada.

.-Yo creo que al que le pasa algo es a mí hermanito.- Harry tenía una pelota de tenis en la mano y como Ízar, estaba tumbado en la cama y la lanzaba al techo, para luego atraparla al vuelo, como si fuera una snitch.- A ver, Mathew William Potter, explícanos como es eso de que te gusta Ethel…- Matt se puso en pie rápidamente, había enrojecido en un segundo y miraba a su hermano, que se había puesto a reír; respirando entrecortadamente.

.-¿Qué me gusta, quién¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco o qué!

.-Calma, calma, mocoso.- murmuró Ízar, que acababa de coger uno de los cds de Alan y lo ojeaba con interés.- Pon este, tío.- se lo lanzó a su mejor amigo y el chico lo cogió al vuelo, mirando la carátula.

.-¿Qué canción?- preguntó el hijo de los Lupin mientras apretaba el botón de un mando y la minicadena se abría.

.-These days.- dijeron Harry e Ízar al unísono. Alan obedeció, metió el cd le dio a la canción y subió el volumen. Inmediatamente, empezó a sonar una melodía muy buena. Alan volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla giratoria, mientras tatareaba la canción.

."_These days, the stars seem out of reach...these days, there ain't a ladder on the streets...ohhhh these days are fast, love don't last in this graceless age...there ain't nobody left but us these days..._"

.-¿Sabes una cosa, Alan?- sonrió Matt viendo como su amigo movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.- Cantas muy bien...- el hijo de los Lupin le sonrió y movió una mano para lanzarle una ráfaga de aire cariñosa, que le golpeó suavemente en la cara.

.-Me gusta el mensaje de las canciones...- Matt apoyó la cabeza en la cama y se puso a escuchar lo que decía la canción.

.-Frases como..." Hay un hombre en la esquina cantando viejas canciones sobre cambios, todo el mundo tiene una cruz a sus espaldas con la que cargar estos días...nadie quiere ser uno mismo estos días...aún así no hay nada a lo que agarrarse más que a estos días..."

.-Sí,- asintió Alan sonriendo.- Pero me gusta mucho el estribillo..."Estos días las estrellas parecen inalcanzables...estos días no hay ninguna escalera en las calles...estos días son rápidos, el amor no dura en esta época de descortesía..no queda nada excepto nosotros...estos días..."

.-¿Y crees en ello?- quiso saber Matt. Parecía muy interesado en la opinión de su amigo, al que admiraba muchísimo. Alan, con una media sonrisa, se levantó y le dio al botón para cambiar la canción.

.-Yo no creo en el amor, Matt. Yo nunca me enamoro...- entonces la nueva canción empezó con una letra lenta y melancólica "_This Romeo is bleeding_..."- eso te pega a ti mucho más, Romeo...dime¿es cierto lo de Ethel?

.-¡No!- negó inmediatamente el muchacho, a sabiendas que Alan había puesto esa canción para mortificarle.

.-¡Por supuesto que sí!- apoyó Harry y saltó de la cama arrodillándose con la cabeza hacia arriba, fingiendo concentración y una mano en el pecho.- Este Romeo está sangrando...pero no puedes ver su sangre...ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste... y yo te amaré, nena, siempre...- Ízar y Alan se revolcaron por el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que el color de Matt se había tornado de un rojo fuego, muy parecido al cabello pelirrojo de Ginny, su mejor amiga.

.-Por eso decidiste irte con Alya a comprarle caramelos...- continuó burlándose Ízar.- Para no tener que enfrentarte al reto de lanzarte a los brazos de una chica...

.-O para evitar que tu hermana la asesinara...- masculló Matt entre dientes y los chicos volvieron a reír.

.-Venga, venga, enano, no te pongas así...- dijo Alan pasándole un brazo por el cuello a su amigo.- Tan solo tratamos de no perderte...hay que convertirlo chicos, tenemos que hacer que se vuelva un merodeador...

.-Completamente de acuerdo.- apoyó Harry.- Mira, Alan, tiene amigas como Andrea y cuando quiere pues se las liga y...

.-No.- Alan lo había interrumpido de sopetón con el dedo levantado y soltando a Matt de golpe, forzando su rostro a la seriedad.- Andrea es sólo una amiga y con ella todo...

.-No te pongas así, Alan- Ízar le tiró un cojín a la cabeza que el hijo de los Lupin esquivó por muy poco.- Si no eres tú, será otro, pero...¿te crees que Andrea no tiene tíos que babean por ella o qué?

.-Que quede clara una cosa, estrellita.- Alan se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse en su mesa de escritorio.- Yo jamás le he puesto un dedo encima a Andrea, ella es distinta¿estamos? No es una chica ni para mí...- remarcó las últimas palabras mirando a los cuatro de soslayo.- ...ni para nadie.

.-Pero...- Ízar no parecía tan de acuerdo con eso y no comprendía como Alan podía ser tan atrevido en unas cosas y tan corto para otras.- Andrea no va a estar para ti el resto de su vida, tío, ella tendrá novios y...

.-A ver, campeón, de la frase "Andrea no es una tía ni para mí ni para nadie" qué parte no has entendido. Andrea es mi mejor amiga y...bajo ningún concepto se va a poner nadie delante a hacerle daño¿entendido? Yo puedo ser un cabrón pero con ella es distinto, no lo merece y si algún listillo trata de mirarla como no toca va a sufrir la cólera de mi espada y eso que aún no tengo...

.-Como quieras- Ízar se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, pero sabía, o más bien intuía, que lo que Alan pedía era un milagro. Andrea era una chica muy maja y muy simpática y tenía una personalidad muy especial y aunque su mejor amigo se empeñara, aquel curso, tendría a veinte mil conquistas a sus pies.

´´´´´´

Una semana antes del uno de septiembre, los cuatro chicos estaban literalmente tirados por los sofás y el suelo del salón de los Black. Alan, con la espalda recostada en el suelo, tenía los pies subidos en el sillón, donde casi dormía Harry, después de haberse dado una buena paliza al quidditch. Ízar, con sólo unos pantalones cortos, iba pasando desde el sofá, los canales de la tele, aquel cacharro muggle era lo único que sabía manejar en condiciones, pero esa tarde no tenía nada interesante, así que cuando se cansaban de hacer zapping hasta el último canal, volvían a empezar. La única que tenía más vitalidad era Alya, que cuando veía que Matt, tumbado en el otro sofá, corría el riesgo de quedarse durmiendo, le ponía a Deneb sobre la cara para llamar su atención. Era lo que se podía decir la típica tarde de verano calurosa y aburrida en la que por no tener, no tenían ni ganas de hablar.

Al otro lado del salón, estaba la chimenea, que les servía casi exclusivamente para comunicarse con el mundo mágico puesto que el único tiempo que pasaban en sus casas era el verano y alguna que otra navidad. Sumidos en su somnolencia, no escucharon el chisporroteo de las llamas verdes, anunciando que alguien quería comunicarse con ellos, así que tampoco vieron aparecer la cara de su director, buscando a alguien por toda la habitación. Alya, que tenía que salir corriendo detrás de su ardilla cada vez que Matt se la quitaba de la cara sobresaltado, fue la única que lo vio.

.-¡Profesor!

La pequeña se olvidó de su mascota y salió corriendo a abrazar la cabeza del profesor Dumbledore, que asomaba por su chimenea. La voz de la niña llamó la atención de todos, que se levantaron sobresaltados, para encontrársela corriendo directa hacia una red de polvos floo, abierta en ese momento. Instintivamente, Alan desapareció en una columna de luz y volvió a aparecer tirado en el suelo, justo delante de la chimenea, cogiendo a Alya como si fuera un portero de fútbol. Ízar, que casi se había caído al intentar saltar el sofá para coger a su hermana, respiró tranquilo al ver a su amigo gritar emocionado con su hermana en brazos "¡Paradón del portero!", aunque, realmente, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso.

.-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore- saludó Harry, poniéndose como todos los demás, cerca de la chimenea.

.-Buenas tardes, chicos. Llevo buscando a vuestros padres un buen rato ¿Por qué nunca estáis en vuestra casa?

.-Yo estoy en mi casa- a diferencia de lo que pudiese pensar el director, fue Alan Lupin el que hizo ese comentario, quitándose con un gesto presumido, el pelo de la cara.

.-Un momento- la cara del director se tornó extrañada- ¿Esto no es casa de Sirius?

.-¡Pues eso!- saltó Harry- Estamos en nuestra casa.

El director entornó los ojos y se rió al igual que lo estaban haciendo los chicos. Era imposible que esos chicos fuesen tan descarados como sus padres. ¿Qué había hecho él para tener tanto merodeador junto en el colegio?

.-¿No están vuestros padres?

.-¿Qué tal, profesor?- James salía en ese momento de la cocina, acompañado de Sirius y Remus, con una cerveza en las manos- Las chicas nos han abandonado para irse de compras y claro ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros solos en casa?

.-Claro, claro. Bueno, a lo que venía. Mañana hay reunión de todo el profesorado. Os quiero allí a las 12 de la mañana. Será un día duro, así que no hagáis planes.

.-¿No sabe lo que significa la palabra vacaciones?- murmuró Sirius entre dientes, provocando que Remus tuviera que aguantar la risa.

.-¡Te he oído, Sirius!- Sirius le brindó una sonrisa de angelito, como si aún estuviera en el colegio, antes de que el director se despidiera de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, los seis profesores estaban buscando sus respectivas carpetas, en las que guardaban los planes de estudios de los diferentes cursos. Para los Lupin, eso no fue ningún problema, en esa casa el único desordenado era Alan, así que Christine, en cuestión de segundos, tenía en su cartera guardados los planes de su asignatura de Transformaciones y todos los horarios de la casa Gryffindor, de la que era jefa. Para Remus, los problemas se presentarían cuando tuviese que contrastar información con sus dos compañeros. Remus impartía Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras junto con Sirius y James, repartidos según temario y teniendo que compaginar su semana de convalecencia por la luna llena con las clases de quidditch que tenía que dar James. Se imaginaba a Sirius, todavía con sus pantalones cortos, esos con los que andaba todo el día cuando estaba en casa, corriendo como un loco de habitación en habitación, intentando encontrar sus papeles. Y no se equivocaba mucho.

En la mansión Black, Patricia estaba sentada en la mesa, repasando sus programas de Aritmancia. En cuestión de trabajo, era en lo único que Patricia era ordenada, sin embargo, su pareja no había conseguido corregir ese error, e iba corriendo por la casa con una carpeta debajo del brazo, llena de papeles con peligro de caerse, abriendo y cerrando armarios. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que su mejor amigo no estaría mucho mejor que él, con la única diferencia, de que su esposa le estaría repitiendo una y mil veces que tenía que aprender a ser más ordenado. Lily siempre había sido la mejor en Encantamientos, así que ahora era ella quien enseñaba esa asignatura.

Ízar se despertó con el ruido que estaba haciendo su padre y bajó al salón con cara de sueño y el pelo desordenado. Se quedó unos minutos parado, observando a su madre repasar sus notas, mientras él intentaba regresar al país de los vivos.

_.-Guten Morgen, Mutti _(Buenos día, mamá)- le dijo con voz ronca. A veces, y para no perder la costumbre, mantenían conversaciones en alemán, idioma que Patricia había tenido que aprender en su año de estudios en Viena.

_.-Hallo, liebling_ (hola cariño). ¿Te quedarás hoy con tu hermana mientras vamos al colegio?- Ízar asintió con la cabeza, todavía demasiado dormido como para hablar mucho- Ten mucho cuidado con ella, dale de comer a su hora- él seguía moviendo la cabeza más por inercia que por convicción- Después le atas una bomba atómica, la subes al tejado y la dejas caer- el chico asintió como si su madre le hubiese dicho que la acostase para dormir la siesta y Patricia se desesperó- ¡ÍZAR!

_.-Was?_ (¿qué?) digo¿qué? – respondió sobresaltado- ¡Joder! Mamá, no des esas voces, que sí que ya te he oído, que la suba al tejado y ¡ups!- se dio cuenta del fallo que había tenido y miró a su madre con ojitos de cordero, para que ella quitase el gesto ceñudo- Que no te preocupes, _Mutti_ (mamá), no habrá ningún problema con Alya, luego hemos quedado en casa de Alan¿qué piensas, que la vamos a perder o algo?

Después de repetirle a Ízar mil veces, lo que tenía que hacer con Alya, de que Christine amenazara hasta la saciedad a Alan con quitarle sus poderes en caso de que hiciera algo que se saliera de madre y de que los chicos Potter repitieran unas cinco veces "no cogeremos la moto, mamá"; los seis adultos desaparecieron con un fuerte "crack". Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus caras, cuando vieron el hueco en el que habían estado sus padres, por fin eran libres de sermones y directrices absurdas. Ízar subió a su hermana sobre los hombros y se dirigieron a casa de Alan, dispuestos a pasar todo el día haciendo lo que les diera la gana.

Cumplieron perfectamente con el menú y el horario de Alya, sobretodo porque ella les iba indicando cuando tenía que comer y qué podían o no darle. Alan, le dio a probar cerveza de mantequilla, pero Matt se la arrebató antes de que ella pudiese empinarse la botella. Después de que la niña comiera y de que ellos se hubieran zampado un montón de paquetes de patatas fritas y otras guarrerías, se arremolinaron alrededor del portátil de Alan, chateando con gente de otros lugares. Dejaron el trabajo técnico al hijo de los Lupin, porque ellos no se llevaban muy bien con las altas tecnologías, pero todos aportaban contestaciones ocurrentes y comentarios divertidos a lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Después de dos horas, estaban en el cuarto del chico del muchacho. Ízar estaba tumbado en la cama de su amigo, mientras los escuchaba reírse y comentar lo que estaban hablando con unas chicas muggles, por un chat internacional.

.-Dile que en cinco minutos puedes estar ahí.- le dijo Harry entre risas- ¿Melbourne¿qué es eso para un arcángel?

.-Sí claro y de paso le dices que eres capaz de hipnotizarla- saltó Ízar desde la cama, con ironía- pero que no se preocupe porque si le haces algún rasguño puedes curarla con tu poder de arcángel.

.-¿Sabes, chaval? Eres capaz de ser muy aguafiestas cuando quieres- le dijo Matt que estaba muy emocionado hablando con una chica de Munich, aunque para eso tenía que recurrir de vez en cuando a un aburrido Ízar, al que lo muggle no se le daba bien- Venga, no seas muermo y dime como se dice que me gustaría conocerla.

.-Pero mira que eres cursi, enano. – saltó Alan.

_.-Ich möchte dich kennen lernen_,- los tres chicos se quedaron con la cara a cuadros y la boca abierta, era demasiado para ellos, así que Ízar se levantó dispuesto a escribirlo él mismo, pero no entendió muy bien el mecanismo de las teclas y desistió del intento- Voy a despertar a Alya, si sigue durmiendo no habrá quien la acueste esta noche.

Había acostado a Alya en el dormitorio de Christine y Remus, pero ya llevaba dos horas de siesta y sabía que eso era demasiado. Lo raro, era que su hermana no hubiera aparecido ya por allí, con Deneb en brazos, exigiendo algo para merendar. Salió de la habitación, dejándoles muy metidos en sus conversaciones. Los chicos, oyeron desde el cuarto de Alan, un portazo y a su amigo bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Parecía un caballo desbocado y se asustaron, porque Ízar no solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento. Se asomaron a la escalera y lo vieron totalmente desesperado, corriendo de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando puertas de armarios y de otras habitaciones, con la cara blanca, completamente descompuesto.

.-¡No está!- gritó al salir de la cocina y encontrarse con sus amigos mirándole como si estuviera loco- ¡Mi hermana no está¡Ha desaparecido!

La noticia les cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Entre todos, se miraron con los ojos abiertos y de repente, el mismo color pálido que tenía Ízar, se apoderó de sus rostros. Bajaron, rápidamente, las escaleras, empezaron a buscar por todas partes, en los sitios más inverosímiles.

.-¡No seas idiota, Matt!- exclamó Harry desesperado- Alya no puede estar debajo de la alfombra.

.-¡Alan, tienes que encontrarla!- Alan se había quedado como petrificado en medio del salón mientras los demás se pateaban toda la casa. Ízar empezó a zarandearlo, con la voz afectada por el miedo, esperando que su amigo hiciese uso de sus poderes y trajese a su hermana sana y salva- Aparécete por ahí, no sé ¡haz algo!

.-Ízar, no puedo traerla sin más, yo no siento a tu hermana. Mi poder no es capaz de eso. - le respondió totalmente serio, si perdían a Alya, lo que menos les iba a importar era el enorme castigo que tendrían. Alya era la pequeña de todos, la adoraban y no soportarían que le ocurriese algo mientras ellos habían estado tonteando con el ordenador.

Ízar respiró profundo, se pasó las manos por la cara e intentó pensar con claridad. Necesitaba su cerebro para encontrar a su hermana. Christine les había enseñado siempre que tenían que saber sobreponerse a los sentimientos, en ese tipo de situaciones, para poder pensar con frialdad y ahora ellos se estaban dejando llevar por el pánico.

.-Está bien, en la casa no está. Tenemos que salir a buscarla en la calle. ¿Dónde está Luna?

.-¿Qué?- preguntó Matt, alucinado porque su amigo pensase en el perro mientras su hermana estaba desaparecida.

.-¡LUNA!- Alan la llamó y al ver que en unos minutos no aparecía llegó a la misma conclusión que Ízar- Está con la niña. Luna sabe que Alya tiene más peligro que yo mismo, seguro que no la ha dejado sola.

Salieron a la calle donde hacía un calor abrasador, no sabían por donde empezar y se dedicaron a llamar a la niña y a Luna, con la esperanza de que alguna de las dos contestara, pero en dos horas que estuvieron buscando, no vieron nada. Estaban al borde del colapso, habían andado por todo el pueblo, Alan se había aparecido y desaparecido unas cincuenta veces y eso le había dejado derrotado. Ya no sabían qué hacer, sus padres llegarían enseguida, se estaba haciendo de noche y Alya seguía sin aparecer. De esta no los salvaba nadie, sus padres no se lo perdonarían nunca y lo que todavía era peor, ellos no serían capaces de vivir con ese remordimiento.

.-Chicos, esto es imposible- terminó diciendo Harry. completamente desalentado- hemos recorrido el pueblo mil veces. Simplemente, se la ha tragado la tierra.

.-Sí, es verdad. Me iré a mi casa y esperaré a mis padres. No quiero ni pensar la cara que van a poner cuando les diga que he perdido a mi hermana.

.-Vamos Ízar, no te preocupes. Yo me voy contigo a casa por si sufres alguna herida grave. Me queda poca energía pero todavía doy para un arreglillo.

Ízar, se dejó medio abrazar por su amigo, mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa forzada su intento de animarle. Los cuatro se fueron a casa de los Black, para servir de apoyo moral a Ízar y para ser capaces de superar aquello juntos. Sabían que se volverían locos si volvían cada uno a sus casas. Abrió la puerta con desgana y de repente, se vio en el suelo con un enorme bulto baboseándole la cara; por unos instantes, pensó que podía ser su padre convertido en perro, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era Luna, que les saludaba totalmente feliz de verles allí. La televisión estaba puesta y al oírla, los cuatro se miraron entre asustados y esperanzados. Corrieron hacía el salón, seguidos de Luna. Allí estaba Alya, sentada felizmente sobre el sofá, con un enorme paquete de gusanitos en una mano y el mando a distancia en la otra.

.-¡Hola chicos!- les saludó felizmente- Se me había olvidado Deneb en casa y vine a buscarle- la ardilla asomó la cabeza al otro lado de la niña, donde estaba descansando echa un ovillo.

Ízar no le dijo ni palabra, se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrujó entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Le dio mil besos en la cara, completamente aliviado de que no le hubiese ocurrido nada. Alan se la arrebató de las manos e hizo algo parecido con ella, lo había pasado realmente mal.

.-¿Y este arañazo, pequeñaja?- le señaló un arañazo reciente en el brazo.

.-Alkes- respondió ella impresionada de ese despliegue de cariñosidad. Alan le puso la mano encima y en unos segundos, su piel estaba intacta- Gracias, guapo.

Matt se acercó a ellos y tomó a la pequeña en brazos. Le acarició el pelo y la abrazó fuerte, dándole montones de besos por la cara, ella estaba encantada con eso y se agarró a su cuello con una enorme sonrisa. No sabía qué les pasaba a los chicos esa tarde, pero por ella podían seguir así toda la vida. Harry intentó que su hermano le pasara a la pequeña para poder tranquilizarse como el resto, al comprobar de primera mano, que estaba en perfectas condiciones

.-¡Quita!- exclamó cuando le puso un mano en el brazo para cogerla. Ella lo retiró con fuerza y se aferró de nuevo al cuello de Matt, provocando las risas de todos.

Diez minutos después, aparecieron Sirius y Patricia, que no se enteraron de nada de lo que había ocurrido con Alya en ese día, excepto que había comido bien y había echado una buena siesta. Los demás, prefirieron irse a su casa a cenar porque sabían que no aguantarían mucho la risa cuando tuvieran que disimular acerca de lo tranquila que había transcurrido la tarde.

´´´´´´´

Las vacaciones estivales cada vez se acercaban a su fin, cosa que algunos de los habitantes del Valle del Godric esperaban con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte, los chicos tenían ganas de volver al castillo, reencontrarse con los amigos que apenas habían visto durante el verano, recorrer en busca de algo nuevo por esos pasillos interminables, pelearse con sus tan odiados enemigos y por que no, ponerse a estudiar, dar clases con sus padres y aprender cosas nuevas. Al estar en un colegio de magia nada de lo que pudieses aprender era aburrido, bueno Historia de la Magia no contaba.

Era la tarde del 30 de agosto, y en la casa Lupin, se estaba produciendo una pelea de 6 contra 4. ¿El motivo de la pelea? El modo de regresar a Hogwarts.

Los profesores, tenían que estar un día antes en el colegio, para reorganizar las asignaturas, prepararlo todo para empezar, un par de días después, el ritmo de las clases, cosa, que tanto los Potter, los Black y los Lupin hacían cada año y de eso, ya hacía bastante. Pero siempre, hacían ese viaje en sus medios de transportes particulares: los coches de Christine y Patricia y la moto de Sirius. Pero cuando sus hijos habían empezado su educación en el castillo, siempre les habían permitido quedarse solos ese día en casa, para que después pudieran coger el tren y hacer el viaje de regreso con sus amigos. Pero ese año iba a ser diferente.

A pesar de que los padres les habían medio perdonado por su falta de puntualidad a los toques de queda, la falta no estaba del todo olvidada y para...que aprendieran (James y Sirius habían utilizado otra palabra mucho más vulgar), habían decidido que este año no se quedarían solos en casa y que harían el largo viaje en sus coches, con ellos. Cosa, que como comprenderéis, los chicos no se habían tomado del todo bien.

.-¡Pues no me parece bien! – exclamó Alan, de pie enfrente donde estaba su madre, escogiendo alguno de los libros que tenían en la librería del comedor. Alan, junto con Harry, eran los que más estaban protestando esa decisión, para nada consensuada. Ízar se mostraba también desacorde pero no protestaba mucho, sólo añadía algún comentario (aun se sentía avergonzado por su desmadre de la fiesta) y Matt no decía nada, a él, la verdad, le era un poco igual.

.-A mí hay muchas cosas que no me parecen bien – dijo fríamente Christine, girándose a mirar con sus ojos azules a los idénticos de su hijo – y bien me tengo que aguantar.

.-Pater¿lo decís en serio? – protestó el joven arcángel, dirigiendo a su padre, que estaba sentado junto a Lily, mirando la escena. Alan había decidido pasar a convencer a su padre, Christine era demasiado cabezota

.-El otro día, no demostrasteis ser lo suficiente responsables como para que os dejemos quedaros solos. Es culpa vuestra – dijo tan tranquilamente Remus.

.-Pero tío Remus, ir en coche es muy aburrido – intervino Harry, que iba de un lado a otro, intentando convencer a cada uno de ellos. Había desistido en convencer a su padre y su padrino, porque no paraban de sonreír de forma socarrona – es muy pequeño, no hay espacio para nada, si al menos fuéramos en moto...

.-¡Ah no! – exclamó Sirius, que al oír la palabra moto todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta – esta vez, el único que ira en moto seré yo. Vosotros iréis en esos incómodos y lentos coches – dijo para picar un poco más.

.-Y no podemos apa...

.-No podéis apareceros y punto – negó Christine, cortando a su hijo, dando por zanjado el tema y subiendo las escaleras hacía la habitación, para acabar de preparar la maleta.

El resto de los invitados en la casa se miraron entre ellos, los padres divertidos y los hijos sulfurados.

.-Nosotros también tendríamos que ir haciendo las maletas – dijo Patricia que había estado sentada al lado de su hijo, mientras jugaba con el pelo de él. Le dio un golpecillo en la pierna para que se levantara.

.-¿Os venís a cenar a casa? – invitó Sirius, mientras cogía a la pequeña Alya en brazos, que había estado jugando con Luna. Los Potter y Remus asintieron con la cabeza, era extraño el día que cenaran cada uno en su propia casa – pues nos vemos luego.

.-No queremos ir en coche – dijeron Harry y Alan a la vez, como si estuviera ensayado. Sirius y James rieron.

.-Pues a mí me gusta el coche – opinó Alya escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

.-Di que sí, princesa – asintió Sirius, dándole un beso.

´´´´´´´

.-¡Enano esa camiseta es mía!

.-Qué dices, Romeo, es mía.

.-¡Que no¡Es mía! Y no me llames Romeo.

.-Menos mal que tienes mejor vista para reconocer a tu novia que para las camisetas.

.-¿Quieres callarte la boca, mocoso, y darme mi camiseta?

Los dos hermanos se estaban peleando en la habitación de Matt, donde Harry había ido a buscar algunas cosas que, según él, decía que eran suyas. Ya había sucedido anteriormente con un libro, con un cd y con unos pantalones.

.-¿Otra vez, chicos? – dijo, apareciéndose por allí, James – eso os pasa por ser desordenados, por cierto¿habéis visto mi camisa negra, esa que no tiene cuello? Es que no la encuentro – preguntó inocentemente, ocasionando la risa de sus dos hijos. En eso del desorden, como en casi todas las otras cosas, Harry había salido a su padre.

.-¿No la tenía Sirius el otro día? – recordó Matt.

.-¡Ese chucho me la ha vuelto a robar! – exclamó su padre, indignado – ten amigos para que te roben camisas. Si es que... Por cierto, Harry – añadió, cambiando de tema – acaba de llegar una carta de Yael – le informó, a lo que la cara del mayor cambió totalmente de expresión y una sonrisa tonta se colocó en sus labios. Matt y James se miraron divertidos. El tan duro, Harry Potter, el que solo quería a las chicas por sexo, estaba cayendo en las redes del amor. Esperaban que Yael también se estuviera enamorando, porque sino Harry lo pasaría mal.

.-¿Y cómo sabes que es de Yael? – preguntó el chico, intentado mostrar indiferencia.

.-Hombre, llevo un tiempo corrigiendo sus trabajos y además no es la primera carta suya.

Harry, convencido por esa explicación, bajo rápidamente a la cocina en busca de la carta, dejando a su padre y a su hermano solos.

.-Guárdate la camiseta, que es tuya, que ahora tu hermano no se acordará de nada más que de los besos de la morena.

.-¿James, cariño, puedes venir? – escucharon que decía Lily desde la habitación de matrimonio.

´´´´´

En la casa de los Lupin las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Tanto Christine como Remus, eran personas muy ordenadas y rápidamente, habían acabado con sus maletas, porque ahora la mujer había salido a casa de los Black para ayudar a Patricia con la cena, mientras que Remus estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, mirando como Alan, tumbado en la cama y con la música puesta, hacía levitar cosas, directamente a su baúl.

.-Hay veces que por más que intento entenderte no puedo – dijo, mirando el pasotismo de su hijo, que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la batería. Alan no contestó, no se le ocurrió ningún comentario digno de ser escuchado – si quieres que te tratemos como a un chico de 15 años, a veces, tendrías que poner de tu parte¿no crees?

.-Sí, Pater – contestó, de forma cansada, Alan.

.-En fin – continuó Remus, dando la charla por perdida – eres imposible. Hazlo como quieras, pero dentro de 10 minutos quiero que todo esté listo para irnos mañana a las 8 y que tú estés presentable –Alan iba sin camiseta y sólo con unos pantalones cortos – en casa de Sirius y pobre de ti que te comportes así de estúpido toda la noche – acabó diciendo, para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una vez esto, Alan subió el volumen a tope mordiéndose la lengua.

´´´´´´

Y en la casa de los Black, mientras Sirius luchaba contra su desorden y Patricia estaba haciendo la cena, ayudada por Chris, Ízar estaba acostando a su hermana.

.-¿Me llevaras a esa sala donde te sale todo lo que quieras? – preguntó la niña, mientras Ízar le pasaba su oso de peluche

.-Claro que sí, pequeña, pero antes, me has de decir qué quieres que aparezca – dijo divertido. Aunque su hermana había pasado más tiempo en Hogwarts que en su propia casa, sus padres apenas le habían dejado llevarla a ningún lado, con la excusa de que la niña era muy pequeña para ir merodeando por los pasillos, pero aquel año, la niña ya estaba demasiado bicho como para mantenerla cerrada en las habitaciones.

.-Pues...pues, muchos, muchos caramelos, y muchos juguetes y...y... – decía Alya entusiasmada abriendo los brazos señalando cuantos caramelos quería.

.-¿Me darás caramelos a mi?

.-Muchos – afirmó la niña.

.-Entonces hecho, te llevaré – prometió Ízar – pero ahora, has de dormirte¿vale mi niña?

La pequeña asintió contenta, acurrucándose bien en la cama y después de un beso de buenas noches de su hermano mayor, éste salió para encontrarse con los Potter, que ya habían llegado.

´´´´´´´´´

Eran las 8 de la mañana y los tres padres estaban cargando los baúles en los maleteros de los coches, mientras las mujeres se aseguraban de que todo estuviese bien cerrado y los chicos estaban apoyados en el coche de Christine, más dormidos que despiertos. La única despierta era Alya, que estaba feliz de regresar al castillo, y no paraba de ir de Sirius a James y de James a Remus, mirando qué hacían.

.-No sabía que a estas horas las calles estuvieran puestas – dijo un muy dormido Alan, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ízar. Harry, tenía la suya en el otro hombro del hijo de los Black.

.-Pues el otro día, a las 6, sí que estaban puestas ¿no? – opinó Lily que pasaba por ahí. Los chicos no tenían ni fuerzas para responder.

.-¿Está todo? – preguntó Christine, acercándose al coche – pues venga, Alan tú en nuestro coche – ordenó y después se metió en el vehículo, seguida por Remus, que sería el copiloto. Alan, a regañadientes, entró también.

.-Yo iré con Patricia¿vale? – dijo Lily acercándose a su marido, viendo como Patricia y Sirius, que iría en su moto, se despedían acarameladamente mientras Ízar sentaba a su hermana en la sillita, Matt, a petición de la niña, se sentó en el coche, con Ízar.

Cuando Sirius y Patricia se separaron, unos pocos minutos después, los tres vehículos se pusieron en marcha.

´´´´´´

Hogwarts, estaba bastante lejos de Godric's Hollow, por lo que el viaje fue largo y muy pesado, sobretodo para los chicos, ya que, Sirius, no paraba de pasarse por delante suyo con su moto, para darles envidia. Por eso, cuando 7 horas de viaje después, llegaron a los terrenos del colegio, los chicos, bajaron rápidamente del coche y se lanzaron encima del césped.

.-Me ahogo – exclamó falsamente Harry – me falta el aire – y si no era verdad, después de decir esta frase se hizo realidad, porque Ízar se lanzó encima de él, aplastándolo. Alan y Matt no pudieron resistirse y ellos también se lanzaron encima de ellos. Incluso Alya, ayudada por Sirius, que reía, se puso encima de los chicos, coronando esa improvisada torre humana.

.-Pues nada, ya estamos en Hogwarts – suspiró Remus – un año más.

´´´´´´


	6. Enemistades eternas

Olasssss gente¿Qué tal estamos? Nosotras con un nuevo capi que esperamos que os guste. A ver, estamos un poco desilusionadas por la falta de reviews, así que esperamos que nos dejéis muchos más. Nos cuesta muchísimo compaginar nuestros ficts con este, además de trabajos, inglés, alemán, universidades...y vuestras palabras siempre nos animan.

Bueno, nada más, sólo añadir que gracias a aquellos que sí nos dejaron reviews y muchos besos para todos. Cuidaros!

**Alex black bird:** Hola! No te preocupes por el review, corto. Muchas gracias por hacernos saber que sigues la historia y que te gusta. Cuidate! Bye!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! q alegría de que te guste cada vez mas! a ver si la cosa sigue igual hasta el final jejeje. Evix te da las gracias por su apoyo y por leer su historia. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Blacklady:** Buenas! pues nos alegramos pq precisamente lo hacemos para que todos nos riamos, nostras ya nos reimos lo nuestro escribiendo. Un beso muy grande! Cuídate!

**Evan:** Hola! Como estas wapa! Como va la uni? Un poco desmadrados si que están los chicos...jejeej Muy buena observación! Alan como protegido ha de tener un protegido, pero, aun es temprano para eso, ya veras que sucede. Los nombres de los niños Black, con nombres de estrellas, pero más que nada los pusimos porque nos gustaban como sonaban los nombres. Alya significa eso, serpiente, pero no tiene nada que ver con Slytherin, e Ízar, significa cinturón, jejeje . ¿pero a que si no lo sabes, los nombres quedan bonitos? Ah y lo de las canciones, peke reconoce que esta vez, no ha sido ella, como mínimo no directamente. Veras, peke a viciado a eva con bon jovi, y últimamente es evix la que pone las canciones, peke esta libre de culpa (bueno mas o menos) Pero aun así, nos alegramos que las canciones te gustaran y engroses tu repertorio. Tranquila que saldrán más canciones!. Nada mas, un besazo de las tres y cuidate!

**Gala Potter:** Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, nos alegra q te guste la historia. Ya verás ya, la que lían en Hogwarts, ajajaj. Besos!

**KaosBlack:** Muchas gracias! Nos alegra q te guste y le hayas dado una oportunidad a las historias de humor, todo fict tiene algo bueno. Besos!

**Saruky:** Olasssss! Jajaja, ya verás ya la que lían los nenes y los que no son tan nenes. Si es q en el fondo estos chicos son unos críos. Aishhh, jaaajaj. Nos alegra q te esté gustando el fict y nada, gracias por el review y a ver si te gusta lo que tenemos preparado para este capi. Besazos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: **Enemistades eternas**

El techo del gran comedor reflejaba el cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Los alumnos se arremolinaban en sus mesas correspondientes hablando con sus amigos, después de todo un verano sin verse, mientras que Christine, la subdirectora y jefa de la casa gryffindor iba a buscar a las nuevas incorporaciones para someterlas a la selección. En la mesa de los profesores, el profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en el centro, rodeado de todo sus docentes. Snape, que enseñaba pociones, no podía controlar el tic en el ojo cada vez que veía a Remus, James y Sirius hablar tranquilamente al otro lado de la mesa. A su lado, la profesora de herbología, Gala Badder, le apoyaba con comentarios despectivos hacia los merodeadores y sus respectivas parejas a los que también odiaba desde su época de colegio. Pero ellos tampoco se veían especialmente contentos, sobre todo Sirius, ya que el hecho de que su querida Patricia estuviese en ese momento entablando una amena conversación con el guapísimo profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por suerte, ella tenía sentada en su regazo a Alya y Sirius sabía que contra el engreído de Dereck Moore no había mejores aliados que sus propios hijos y sobrinos.

Los chicos habían tomado sus habituales posiciones en la mesa de gryffindor dejando un hueco libre para Harry, que se había acoplado en la mesa de ravenclaw junto a Yael, mientras el resto se saludaba. En la parte que pegaba con el pasillo que hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Ron y Matt se estaban partiendo de la risa observando cómo Harry era incapaz de atender a sus llamamientos cada vez que Yael le hacía una caricia.

.-¡Vamos tío!- exclamó Ron en una de las veces que los vio separarse- Si no te sientas en breve aquí- señaló la silla que le había reservado entre él y su hermano pequeño- voy a pensar que vas a pasarte de bando, y no me gustaría que estuvieras de buscador en ravenclaw ¿sabes?

.-¡Vale, vale¡Cómo te pones!- Harry se separó de Yael con bastante esfuerzo y fue a sentarse en su mesa.

.-¡Ey, Matt! No os hemos visto en el tren este año ¿qué os ha pasado? - Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas eran compañeros de clase de Matt y con ellos compartía habitación aunque la mayor parte del día se lo pasaba con su hermano y sus amigos.

.-Estábamos castigados. Aquí los mayores- habló con sarcasmo y señaló con el dedo a su hermano y a Alan e Ízar que estaban sentados enfrente- se la pillaron grande cuando celebramos su cumpleaños y bueno, digamos que acabamos en París profanando a la _Giocconda_.

.-La culpa fue del prefecto- apoyó Alan abandonando su conversación con Andrea- No le sienta bien el alcohol y acabó haciendo un streaptease – Se puso de pie y empezó a mover su corbata como si fuera un lazo de cowboy para desgracia de su amigo.

.-Vamos Alan, siéntate- gruñó entre dientes totalmente avergonzado- No creo que a todo el mundo le interese lo que hice aquella noche. Además no fui yo quien terminó mandándonos a todos al museo del Louvre.

Alan fue a replicarle algo como que no fue él quien vomitó encima de un cuadro valorado en millones de euros, pero Andrea lo interrumpió empujándolo hacia atrás para poder ver mejor a Ízar.

.-¿El prefecto eres tú?- Ízar afirmó un poco avergonzado esperando algún comentario irónico de alguno de sus amigos- ¡Enhorabuena¿por qué no nos lo has dicho?

.-Gracias- Ízar sonrió tímidamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto mecánico hasta que oyó la voz de Hermione resonando en su cabeza con retintín, como siempre hacía cuando se dirigía a él.

.-¿Y por qué no llevas la insignia si puede saberse?- Hermione había estado hablando con Ginny sentada junto a su amiga Andrea, pero no pudo reprimirse a echarle la bronca al sabelotodo de Ízar- Además que sepas que ya has incumplido tu primera función como prefecto, teníamos que haber custodiado uno de los vagones. ¡Y me has dejado sola!

.-Uno ¿tú eres la prefecta?- se pasó la cara con desesperación por la cara, pensando en lo que le esperaba- Y dos, no llevo la insignia porque... porque...- la arrogancia con la que había empezado a hablar se vino abajo cuando no encontró una buena razón por la que no llevaba la insignia.

.-Por que no es obligatorio ¿verdad?- le apoyó Andrea ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Hermione, Ízar le caía muy bien y no le gustaba que su mejor amiga y él estuvieran siempre de pelea- Además esto es una tontería, no ha podido vigilar el vagón porque estaba castigado. Ya verás como al final entre los dos cumplís muy bien como prefectos.

Alan, Harry, Matt y Ron contuvieron la risa porque no estaban muy convencidos de que Ízar abandonase sus dotes de merodeador sólo porque le hubiesen nombrado prefecto. Era un chico muy responsable pero cuando una idea le rondaba la cabeza, pocas veces era legal.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y Christine entró ondeando su túnica negra con gesto elegante, seguida de un montón de niños y niñas que lo miraban todo asombrados y asustados. La profesora de transformaciones sacó un pequeño taburete con un sombrero rajado que empezó a hablar para sobresalto de los pequeños. Alya, que ya había visto el año anterior esa ceremonia y que había tenido alguna que otra conversación con el sombrero cuando visitaba a su querido director, empezó a aplaudir nada más escucharlo, así que Dereck Moore le cogió las manitas con suavidad para que parase. Eso no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a la niña que inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pero al ver la cara de asustados que tenían los recién llegados tuvo una idea mejor. Su madre no la estaba agarrando, simplemente la mantenía sobre su regazo mientras susurraba con el profesor Moore, así que ella cogió la copa de vino que él estaba tomando se la tiró a la cara y salió corriendo hasta la fila de los alumnos de primero. Patricia se puso de pie para ir a cogerla pero Sirius al borde de las lágrimas por la risa y absolutamente orgulloso de su hija, la cogió de la muñeca. Sabía que esa pequeña se cobraría la venganza que él no podía tomarse por hablar con Patricia.

Todo el comedor se quedó asombrado y Christine, que estaba a punto de explicarles el mecanismo de la selección miró a su amiga y a la niña, totalmente descolocada de lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, la pequeña se había acercado al chico que encabezaba la fila y le había tirado de la túnica para que se agachara.

.-No te preocupes, no duele ni nada- le susurró en el oído como si eso fuese el mayor secreto de la humanidad.

Alya estaba muy contenta por haber ayudado pero cuando se fijó en Christine su sonrisa desapareció de la cara. De toda su gran familia Christine era la persona a la que más respeto tenía. Sabía que podía jugar con ella cuando quisiera pero la había visto enfadarse y no le gustaba nada, Además cuando miraba con seriedad sus ojos se volvían un poco fríos y eso asustaba a la pequeña. Por su parte, Christine la estaba mirando seriamente aunque no parecía realmente enfadada con la niña, como le ocurría a todos esa cría era su debilidad, sin embargo no podía tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos.

Desde la mesa Gryffindor su hijo estaba viendo el panorama y aunque sabía que Christine jamás le gritaría a Alya y mucho menos delante de todo el colegio, también sabía lo que una mirada severa de su madre podía significar, así que se puso de pie y con un poco de su energía hizo que Alya se elevara en el aire hasta aterrizar en sus brazos. A la pequeña le encantó aquel viajecito, al que estaba acostumbrada desde que nació y le dio un beso sonoro a Alan en señal de agradecimiento. Él que captó perfectamente que su madre se había enfadado más con él que con la niña le hizo un gesto de saludo divertido antes de sentarse totalmente satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, era su venganza por no haberle dejado ir en el tren.

Mientras los alumnos de primero iban pasando por el sombrero con los correspondientes aplausos de sus respectivas casas, los chicos de gryffindor se dedicaron a atender a su nuevo entretenimiento. Alya estaba felizmente sentada sobre Alan, le tiró un besito con la mano a Matt que estaba justo en frente.

.-Hola, Alya ¿qué tal estás?- Andrea cogió a la niña y la sentó en la mesa, delante de ella.- Estás guapísima.- Ella le dio un abrazo y un beso. Desde que nació se había criado en el colegio rodeada de todos los amigos de su hermano.

.-Hola, Andrea, tú también estás muy guapa. ¡Hola, Hermione!- A diferencia de su hermano, Alya se llevaba muy bien con Hermione. Realmente se llevaba muy bien con todos menos con Ginny, que al ser la mejor amiga de Matt, era para ella el principal obstáculo para conseguir a su amor platónico a pesar de que entre Ginny y Matt no había nada excepto amistad.

.-¿Qué tal, Alya?- Ginny la saludó con una sonrisa pero al verla quitarle la cara con orgullo, se quedó un poco asombrada y miró a Matt buscando una respuesta. Matt le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le hiciera caso y empezó a reírse.

.-¿Por qué le has tirado el vino al profesor Moore?- le preguntó su hermano sin gota de reproche, él mismo lo habría hecho si lo hubiese tenido cerca.

.-Porque es un tonto que siempre esta hablando con _Mutti_ (mamá) – empezó a hacer gesto con la cara que dejaban claro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que ese profesor hablase con su madre.

Con la niña no se dieron cuenta de que el director había hablado y había hecho aparecer la comida en las mesas, así que cuando Alya se vio sobre una mesa llena de comida quiso tirarse hacia los dulces que estaban en el centro para el postre.

.-Ven aquí, enana- Ízar cogió a su hermana antes de que agarrara una magdalena de chocolate- Eso no se come ahora, tienes que cenar algo primero.- echó un vistazo por la mesa para ver que le daba de cenar y finalmente se decantó por un pescado- Ya te vale a ti, te podías haber quedado con mamá, guapa, pero te perdono porque te lo has currado mucho con el gilipollas de Moore.

.-Yo no quiero de eso, quiero chocolate. ¡Alan!- sabía que en Alan sería el más fácil de convencer, con su hermano no había manera de que pudiese saltarse alguna regla sobre su dieta- Dame chocolate que éste me quiere dar pescado.

Alan ni se lo pensó, cogió una chocolatina del centro de la mesa y se la ofreció a la niña, casi sin levantar la vista de su filete, pero Andrea se lo quitó de las manos, mirándole como si estuviera loco.

.-Alan, si su hermano dice que no come chocolate, no se lo des. ¡Es que no tienes remedio! - Él le puso cara de niño pequeño, haciendo pucheros por haber sido regañado, y como siempre Andrea no pudo evitar sonreír- Toma, Ízar, dale esto mejor, ese pescado tiene muchas espinas- Andrea le pasó un plato a Ízar que el chico le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando comieron el postre, pasaron a Alya a las chicas, cosa que a ella no le gustó mucho, porque eso significaba tener que soportar a Ginny haciéndole gracias y carantoñas. Por suerte siempre podía refugiarse en Hermione y Andrea, a las que adoraba. Mientras ellas estaban entretenidas los chicos se dedicaron a hacer la inspección a la sección femenina del gran comedor.

.-¿Habéis visto cómo se ha puesto Jones¡Madre mía! Menuda rubia- Alan levantaba la cabeza por encima de sus amigos para tener mejor perspectiva. Los demás se había dado la vuelta sobre sí para ver hacia donde miraba Alan, aunque Ízar pareció no prestarle mucha atención- ¡Ízar¡Mira, mira ésa¡Tío, que me preocupas!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿quieres mirar de una vez?

.-¡Ah, sí, sí!- saltó Ízar un poco ausente- Pero yo ya estuve con ella el año pasado y ¿ésa de ahí¿quién es?

.-Marie Douglas- aclaró Ron, haciendo que todos se quedaran asombrados- sí, sí, ha cambiado mucho en el verano.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dio por finalizada la cena, así que el alumnado empezó a ponerse de pie para volver a sus respectivas casas. Ízar cogió a su hermana pequeña para llevársela a sus padres a la mesa de profesores y así de paso preguntar a Christine por la contraseña, mientras el resto de prefectos se encargaban de controlar a las más recientes incorporaciones.

Sirius se abrazó a su hija como si fuese una heroína y empezó a darle besos por toda la cara mientras Patricia le miraba con reprobación. Dereck Moore les había traído ya más de un problema por culpa de los celos de Sirius y el que estuviese tan agradecido a su pequeña calcomanía femenina en lugar de estar riñéndole no era más que otra muestra de que ese año la historia se repetiría.

.-¿Has visto que hermana tienes?- le susurró orgulloso a Ízar pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras sujetaba a Alya con el otro. Ízar le guiñó un ojo en señal de afirmación y se fue a buscar a Christine que estaba hablando con Remus.

En cuanto supo la contraseña se fue en busca de sus amigos que le estaban esperando para ir a la torre. Harry estaba en ese momento hablando con Yael, al parecer había arrastrado a su hermano con él para que se acercara a Ethel, porque en ese momento estaba callado y algo sonrojado, mientras la chica le hablaba. Ízar llegó a interrumpir a Alan en una de las veces que volvía a contar sus aventurillas veraniegas a Andrea y a Ron.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se encontraron con las últimas personas a las que les hubiera gustado ver el primer día de colegio, quizá el segundo sí, cuando ya hubieran tenido tiempo para tramar algo que hacerles, pero no en ese momento. Draco Malfoy estaba allí con pose arrogante hablando con sus amigos. A Theodor Nott no parecía hacerle mucha gracia estar allí esperando a que ellos llegaran, pero el resto estaba estaban encantados cuando los vieron cruzar la puerta. Blaise Zabini era un chico moreno de pelo largo, bastante guapo, que junto a Draco tenían la mala costumbre de intentar hacerle sombra a los jóvenes merodeadores. Matt no era un chico violento y solía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero cuando vio a Christopher Jugson la cara se le cambió y adoptó un gesto muy parecido al que en ese momento tenía su hermano por encontrarse con Draco.

.-¿Dónde van los enchufados?- saltó Draco cuando los chicos pasaron por su lado- No os hemos visto en el tren ¿acaso veníais en primera clase?

.-Cierra la boca, Malfoy- le espetó Harry con furia.

.-Cállate tú, Potter- Malfoy se encaró con él haciendo que todos se acercaran más por si acaso había que volver a salir de pelea con ellos- Deberías dejar de andar por ahí con tanta sangre sucia- miró a Yael y a Andrea como si fuesen un bichejo.

.-No te pases, gilipollas- Ízar le habló con frialdad y dureza y miró a Zabini que parecía tener intenciones de hablar- Y tú calladito también, no me gustaría estrenarme el primer día, aunque con vosotros haría una excepción.

.-¡Uhhh qué miedo! – Jugson empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos como si estuviese temblando- ¿se lo vas a decir a tu mamá para que nos quite algunos puntos?

.-No, niñato, a lo mejor te los quita él.- le saltó Alan muy enfadado, no soportaba a ninguno de aquellos estúpidos, pero mucho menos toleraba que llamaran a Andrea sangre sucia.

.-Al final vais a hacer que me ponga la puñetera chapita ésta- Ízar se sacó la insignia de prefecto del bolsillo y se la colocó en el cuello- Espero no tener que hacer que os castiguen, como vosotros os encargáis de recordarnos cada día, tenemos muy buenos contactos en este castillo.

En ese momento, James y Remus salían del comedor hablando tranquilamente y al verles desviaron unos metros su ruta para pasar junto a ellos y evitar así una posible bronca el primer día. De los contactos que ellos pudieran tener en el castillo el de la jefa de la casa gryffindor no podía considerarse uno válido y los dos merodeadores estaban seguros que con el enfado que ya de por sí tenía Christine con ellos, no les iba a pasar ni una.

Cuando sus padres pasaron por allí se vieron obligados a subir hacia la torre, pero Alan no pensaba quedarse con las ganas y con un movimiento de mano hizo que una de las armaduras se les cayera justo encima delante de medio colegio. Ese era un buen comienzo de curso, los slytherin humillados y ellos con las satisfacción de no poder ser descubiertos.

´´´´´´´

Los pasillos de colegio estaban desérticos aquella primera noche. Los Prefectos habían cumplido con su trabajo y enviado a todo el mundo a la cama. Lo mismo habían hecho Sirius y James con los chicos. Los conocían de sobra como para saber que podrían tramar alguna trastada, por eso se habían levantado expresamente para asegurarse de que no la hicieran y después, habían regresado a sus asientos. El reloj de la muñeca de Christine, marcaba la una y media. Los profesores estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, donde se habían quedado a charlar, en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Las familias Black, Lupin y Potter, vivían en la misma torre. Tenían una especie de Sala común para ellos, pero tres dormitorios distintos, ubicados cada uno en un piso, a los que se accedía por medio de una escalera de caracol. A las tres parejas les encantaba aquel lugar. El director les había dejado decorarlo a sus gusto y para ellos era como su propia casa, donde se sentían muy a gusto.

Patricia y Lily se estaban despidiendo de Derek Moore, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y con el que se llevaban realmente bien, mientras Sirius y James lo mataban a miradas asesinas.

.-Ese tío es un capullo.- refunfuñó Sirius, al que Derek siempre le hacía la competencia, precisamente por ser apuesto y rebelde. El animago había sido un nato conquistador y que ese hombre se pasara las veinticuatros horas del día pasándose la mano por el pelo y mostrando su sonrisa "Profident" no ayudaba en absoluto en las relaciones con su mujer. Patricia era independiente y liberal y odiaba las ataduras. Aquello siempre había sido un punto a favor, puesto que el carácter de Sirius era muy similar, pero desde que el nuevo profesor había entrado en Hogwarts, los celos del hombre siempre estaban a flor de piel.

.-No te preocupes.- sonrió James, mirando de reojo hacia donde Alya dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en una de las sillas y tapada con la capa de su padre.- Estoy seguro que a los chicos se les va a ocurrir otra de las suyas y no pienso ser yo quien los castigue...- Sirius sonrió, pero no cambió su expresión de odio hacia el guaperas del profesor. James siempre había sido celoso, pero al parecer, tenía mucha más confianza en su mujer de lo que se imaginaba. Lily era incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera dañar su matrimonio y causar sufrimiento a sus hijos, pero Patricia, con ese aire independiente y su belleza natural, parecía mucho más peligrosa en ese campo, o eso era lo que Sirius pensaba. A la mujer nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza estropear aquello que tenía con el animago, pero no estaba dispuesta a tolerar los celos del hombre. Y estaba el hecho, de que Derek le caía realmente bien.

.-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos a la cama.- Remus acababa de romper su charla con el director, para a unirse a sus amigos.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sirius.

.-Lo de siempre. Que "super Orlando Bloom" ataca de nuevo. Y este año parece querer hincar el diente desde el principio.- Remus sonrió y miró en la dirección que señalaba su amigo. Patricia y Lily continuaban hablando con Derek, pero a él le parecía que las chicas se estaban disculpando por el incidente con Alya, ya que no paraban de mirar donde dormía la niña. Se fijó en Christine que se estaba despidiendo del director y de Hilary Jonson, la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Él no era como sus amigos. Nunca había tenido celos cuando se trataba de Christine. La madurez que caracterizaba al hombre lobo lo hacían conocedor de una gran verdad: las tres chicas estaban completamente enamoradas de ellos y no los abandonarían por nada en el mundo.

.-Tienes razón.- opinó James lanzando un suspiro al aire.- Será mejor que nos larguemos a dormir. Mañana empezamos clase.- No habían acabado de decir la frase cuando dos figuras, totalmente odiadas, se plantaron enfrente suyo, con respectivas miradas de odio. Los tres merodeadores intercambiaron miradas de desesperación. ¿Qué habían hecho para tener que aguantar a Snape y su tontísima amiguita Gala Badder?

.-Oh- masculló el profesor de Pociones, examinando a los tres hombres de arriba abajo y mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver como momentos atrás, habían estado mirando en dirección a Derek.- Si son Potter, Black y el...licántropo.

.-Cuidado, imbécil.- soltó Sirius, que estaba de muy mal humor.- No tengo ganas de partirte la cara el primer día.- el rostro de Snape se contrajo en una mueca desagradable. Dio un paso al frente y Black hizo lo propio, destacando la cabeza que le sacaba al profesor de Pociones y mirándole con total desprecio.

.-Siempre tan arrogante, Black. Algún día te toparás con que tu ego te llevará a la ruina...- James y Remus se habían puesto en alerta por si tenían que intervenir, manteniendo prudentemente las distancias. Tampoco ellos soportaban a Snape, pero ya no eran niños, sino adultos y por si fuera poco, docentes y no podían darse el lujo de caer en las provocaciones de un amargado como su ex compañero de estudios. Pero estaba claro que Sirius, con los nervios alterados, no era de la misma opinión. Snape giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban Patricia y Derek y sonrió de nuevo.- Quizás ya lo esté haciendo...¿es que tu mujercita te ha cambiado por otro más joven, Black? O tal vez es que no eres bueno en la cama y busca otras emociones...fuertes...

.-Te voy a matar, maldita alimaña.- ya estaba. Sirius, sin preocuparse por usar la varita, había lanzado el brazo hacia atrás, con ímpetu y propinado un puñetazo en el pómulo al profesor de Pociones. Snape se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero Gala Badder, lo sujetó justo a tiempo. Inmediatamente después, James y Remus tenían a Sirius cogido por los brazos, inmovilizándole.

.-Parece mentira que pertenezcas a la noble familia Black...- escupió Gala, profesora de Herbología. La mujer era alta y delgada, con el rostro tan cetrino como el de Snape, tanto, que parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Pero su cabello castaño y liso, estaba perfectamente cuidado y limpio. Llevaba unas gafas de montura pequeñas, que le daban un aire estúpido e intelectual y siempre vestía de negro. Como la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura, tenía la expresión del rostro desagradable y hostil y actuaba con cierta arrogancia.- Pero claro...- añadió dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Lily y a Lupin.- Viviendo con sangres sucias...

.-Te estás pasando, Badder.- advirtió James con una clara mirada de odio.- Te recuerdo que la época de Lord Voldemort ya es historia y que no deberías ir por ahí apoyando unos ideales que murieron con él...- al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, Gala se estremeció, pero no comentó nada.- Y en cuanto a ti, Snivellus- añadió James.- Si nos buscas vas a encontrarnos y la próxima vez no voy a sujetarlo...

.-Es suficiente.- una voz potente y severa se elevó por encima de la de todos. James y Remus soltaron inmediatamente a Sirius y se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando. Patricia y Lily, que habían concluido su charla con Derek, parecían bastante enfadadas y el rostro de Christine estaba crispado por el odio, pero no era menos que el que Snape y Gala le lanzaban a ella. Christine lo había estado escuchando todo y por supuesto, no le había hecho nada de gracia escuchar comentarios que apoyaban las ideas de Lord Voldemort, que había intentado matar a sus amigos, a su ahijado y en cuya batalla casi se lleva su vida. Ese hecho y el que Christine fuera amiga de los merodeadores desde pequeña, había profesado una aborrecimiento intenso por parte de los que todavía eran partidarios de las ideas del Señor Oscuro y Gala Badder era una de ellos.- Creo que os habéis pasado de la raya.- la voz de Dumbledore resonó en sus cabezas con una fuerza inusitada. Eran pocas veces las que se le veían realmente furioso, pero parecía que el hecho de que sus profesores no pudieran llevarse medianamente bien, le ponía muy nervioso.- Severus, Gala...por favor, necesito que vayáis a revisar las mazmorras...Sirius, James, Remus...es tarde, subid a descansar...- dirigió una última mirada a las chicas y después, él mismo, se marchó a paso ligero.

.-Pues sí que empezamos bien...- comentó Sirius bostezando ruidosamente.- ¿Qué?- Patricia lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y más enfadada de lo que el animago la había visto antes.

.-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo esto?- preguntó la mujer con una voz peligrosa.- Sirius ya no eres un niño y creo que decepcionar al director no es una de las cosas que esté en tu lista de "merodeador".

.-No te pases de lista.- rebatió el hombre cruzándose también de brazos e ignorando completamente el numerito que estaba montando. Los otros profesores, prudentemente, habían comenzado a desfilar hacia sus habitaciones, dejando a solas a las tres parejas.- No era yo quien estaba levantando comentarios riéndose como un tonto con el freaky ese.

.-¿Perdón?- Patricia estaba alucinando. Definitivamente, Sirius se había vuelto completamente loco.- Primero de todo, Derek es un compañero de trabajo, muy amable y simpático del que tenías que estar sumamente agradecido por no considerar que tu hija, que sigue tus pasos, es un pequeño muñeco diabólico. Y segundo, sabes perfectamente que cuando tus celos, que me parecen absurdos, te ciegan, te comportas como si tuvieras tres años. Sirius, estoy harta de que todos los años sea igual así que o cambias o cambias¿entendido?

.-No pienso cambiar. Me gusta como soy.- malo era cuando las personalidades fuertes de Patricia y Sirius salían a luz y se enfrentaban y sus amigos lo sabían.- Y es más, Snape es un amargado idiota que no necesita motivos para que trate de romperle la sonrisa estúpida de la cara y en cuanto a ti...deberías tener consideración y no ir exhibiéndote, te recuerdo que tienes una niña pequeña...

.-¡Esto es el colmo!- estalló Patricia llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Me parece que...

.-Vale, ya, chicos...- Lily se había acercado a su amiga y le había puesto una mano en el hombro, con tal de tranquilizarla y James y Remus habían acudido a Sirius, para cerrarle la boca antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida.

.-Sí, es suficiente.- apoyó James. Sirius no dijo nada más, pero no cesó de mirar a su mujer con el rostro crispado de los nervios. Estaba enfadado con ella, pero todavía estaba mucho más enfadado con él mismo, por idiota. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, Christine ya había cogido a Alya en brazos, que seguía dormida y comenzado a salir en dirección a la torre, donde tenían los dormitorios.

Caminaron en silencio durante el recorrido. Christine iba en cabeza con la niña a cuestas, mientras que la seguían Patricia y Lily, ésta última tratando de consolar a su amiga. El grupo lo cerraban el trío de merodeadores. Sirius arrastraba los pies y refunfuñaba por lo bajo, mientras que James y Remus intercambiaban miradas. Sabían que Lily y sobretodo Christine, estarían bastante enfadas también, pero que por no echar más leña al fuego y porque sus personalidades eran más tranquilas, se mantenían calladas.

.-La culpa es de Snivellus...- masculló Sirius maldiciendo por lo bajo.- Y de esa arpía de Badder. Me pregunto porqué alguien que apoya a un mago tenebroso trabaja en Hogwarts...hace tiempo que Dumbledore la tenía que haber echado a la calle...vale, el cuento de que Snape era espía y tal pasa, pero ¿qué hay de ella?

.-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Remus tranquilamente. Iba pensativo, ni siquiera miraba a su amigo a la cara, seguramente, pensado muy bien en lo que iba a decir.- Creí que ya habría llegado a vuestros oídos...

.-Moony, tú siempre te enteras de todo...- suspiró James.- A ver, una razón convincente para que esa estúpida trabaje en un colegio de gente decente...

.-Gente decente...-murmuró Remus.- ¡Ja! En fin, a ver...Gala se crió en una familia de magos de sangre pura, mortífagos...para ser más exactos. Y le inculcaron esas ideas. Pero siendo pequeña, sus padres murieron y Lord Voldemort, pensando en su potencial y como podría instruir a una niña en las Artes Oscuras desde pequeña, se hizo cargo de ella. Evidentemente, ya os podéis imaginar que Voldemort no era un padre ejemplar ni mucho menos cariñoso, así que utilizó métodos...poco ortodoxos con Gala y la sometió a entrenamientos rigurosos. Junto con tu prima, Padfood, Gala fue la mejor mortífaga al servicio del mago tenebroso. Pero ella odiaba ese mundo, odiaba a Lord Voldemort por lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir desde pequeña, así que lo traicionó. Cuando estaba sola y desamparada, Dumbledore le ofreció un hogar aquí en Hogwarts, pero, está claro, que las ideas que a Gala le han inculcado desde pequeña se quedaron grabadas en su mente. Por eso es una amargada como Snape...- James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, que la vida de la profesora de Herbología no había sido nada fácil y que ellos la habían juzgado con demasiada rapidez, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los sentimientos de la mujer, si es que los tenía, para con ellos eran de odio y rencor.- Y otra cosa más...- añadió Remus entendiendo lo que pasaba por las cabezas de sus amigos.- Snape se encargó de ella...por eso se llevan tan bien. Él la ayudó a salir de toda esa mierda...

.-Entiendo.-. asintió James arrugando la frente. Habían llegado hasta la entrada de la torre. Era la más alta de todo el castillo y todos sabían porqué. Las habitaciones de Gala y de Snape, sus más odiados enemigos, estaban en las mazmorras y cuanto más alejados estuvieran de ellos, mucho mejor.- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?- Christine se había parado enfrente del retrato de un brujo de aspecto bonachón.

.-"_Keep the faith_"- contestó Christine secamente.

.-Always, bella dama.- respondió el hombre del cuadro y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Las tres parejas entraron en silencio y en seguida, el aroma embriagador de la sala les embadurnó a todos.

La Sala Común era una habitación amplia y espaciosa, con una chimenea, que estaba apagada y unos sofás rodeándola. Pero no era lo único que había. Al fondo a la derecha, unas amplias mesas de escritorio, con un ordenador y unas cajoneras adornaban el rincón y al otro extremo, una gigante pantalla de televisión, estaba rodeada por cómodos sillones relax. Había varios muebles con estanterías, donde, en una de ellas, se apreciaba una magnífica mini cadena, con muchos cds perfectamente ordenados. En el centro, había una mesa para comer, con distintas sillas, adornada con un florero, relleno de rosas blancas.

.-Se nota tu esencia, Chris...- comentó Sirius sonriendo.- Está demasiado limpio para mi gusto.

.-Me voy a la cama antes de que me ponga enferma con comentarios estúpidos.- Patricia, salió disparada como un rayo, escaleras arriba. Su habitación y la de Sirius, era la primera de todas. Cada pareja la había adornado a su gusto. La de los Black tenía un toque mucho más sensual y moderno. Colgaban cuadros de "_pop art_", la cama era de agua, los muebles de vivos colores y el baño tenía un amplio jacuzzi. Al fondo del todo, había una puerta continua, que daba a la habitación de la pequeña Alya, cubierta de pósteres de dibujos animados, de juguetes y de multitud de peluches y una cesta, al lado de la ventana, donde dormitaba Deneb, la ardilla de la niña.

El segundo piso correspondía al matrimonio Potter. Su habitación era más clásica, con muebles antiguos y retratos de sus respectivas familias. A pesar de ser muy cultos, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba el arte, así que no tenían ningún cuadro colgado que no mostrara caras amigas. El cuarto de baño era muy grande y cómodo y Lily siempre lo perfumaba con un ambientador que olía a tulipanes. La cama era mucho más amplia de lo que debía ser, pero a ambos les gustaban los espacios. Desde su ventana, adornada con largas cortinas de estandartes escarlata, podía apreciarse el campo de Quidditch.

La tercera y última habitación, en lo más alto de la torre, era para los Lupin. También era una decoración muy clásica, con muebles antiguos y cortinas de terciopelo. Cada una de las cosas tenía pequeños detalles, como un jarrón de porcelana con un dibujo de un lobo o un posavasos en el mini bar que había en una de las estanterías. Su habitación tenía televisión y equipo de música personal, además de un ordenador portátil que Christine utilizaba a menudo y que, como todos los objetos de su hijo, había retocado para que pudieran ser utilizados en las barreras que salvaguardaban el castillo. Una gran alfombra estaba en el centro y una cama de dosel era la apreciación más aparente. Como a ellos sí que les gustaba el arte, tenían las paredes llenas de réplicas de cuadros de autores como Leonardo Da Vinci, Botticeli o esculturas en miniatura como el "_David_" de Miguel Ángel. De todas ellas, la que más llamaba la atención a Christine era "_La última cena_", de Leonardo.

.-Esto es el colmo.- maldijo Sirius y se adentró en la sala, tumbándose en uno de los sofás, con las manos en la nuca y la mirada perdida en el techo. Remus y James intercambiaron miradas y asintiendo, se acercaron a él.

Christine, como si estuviera ajena a todo ello, se marchó en dirección contraria y depositó a Alya en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea. La pequeña parecía un ángel. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y acompasado y su respiración podía oírse. La profesora, sentándose en el respaldo del sillón, se quedó unos instantes contemplándola con dulzura, como si viviera en un mundo aparte al de los demás y le acarició con suavidad los gráciles mechones rizados y tremendamente azabaches.

.-¿Es preciosa, verdad?- Lily se había acercado a su amiga y arrodillado en el suelo, para contemplar mejor a Alya. A pesar de que no era hija suya, como sólo había tenido dos chicos, sentía debilidad por ella. Aparte de que era su madrina.

.-Sí, lo es. – comentó Christine lacónicamente. Continuaba acariciando el rostro de la pequeña.- Es un bicho, pero...¿qué podíamos esperar? Es hija de Sirius...

.-¿Por qué nunca tuviste más niños, Chris?- se atrevió a preguntar Lily. La verdad, era un tema que nunca habían tratado. Tanto la familia Black como la Potter tenían dos hijos, pero los Lupin se habían conformado con Alan y nunca hablaban de tener más. Sabía que a Remus le encantaban los niños y sin embargo...- Siempre te han gustado...no podrás negarlo...además, tú eras hija única y...oh, lo siento...- Lily había tocado un tema delicado: la infancia de Christine. Cuando tenía diez años, la mujer había visto como un mortífago asesinaba a su padre delante suyo y por eso, ella siempre había sido hija única. En su época de Hogwarts, se quejaba continuamente de ello y sin embargo, había dejado que Alan creciera sin el apoyo de un hermano.

.-No importa.- Christine sonrió con nostalgia, cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Supongo que Remus nunca ha dicho nada a James y a Sirius y yo...bueno, yo tampoco os lo he dicho a vosotras...- la mujer se sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica negra y haciendo un movimiento circular, conjuró un pequeño pijama de color rosa y comenzó a cambiar a Alya.- Cuando iba a tener a Alan, los medimagos consideraron que debían quitarme, momentáneamente, los poderes de arcángel. Sabes que un parto requiere mucho esfuerzo y mi energía podía activarse en el, siendo peligrosa para mí, para el bebé y para los médicos. Así que estuve de acuerdo en que me pusieran una poción, a sabiendas del riesgo que corría, con tal de que no le pasará nada a mi hijo.

.-No lo sabía...- murmuró Lily rascándose la barbilla.- Recuerdo que estábamos en la Sala de espera, pero no nos enteramos...

.-El caso es que cuando mi cuerpo se quedó vacío de energía, me quedé desprotegida y sin fuerzas. Totalmente indefensa.- continuó Christine con una nota de amargura en la voz.- Fue un parto largo y muy complicado y...estuve a punto de no resistirlo.- Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida y le cogió de la mano.- Hubo un momento en que los medimagos debían decidir entre mi vida o la de Alan y yo insistí en que fuera la mía. Remus se puso muy nervioso, él estaba conmigo y trató de persuadirme, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Llegué a perder el conocimiento y los latidos del corazón durante unos segundos y al final...resistí.

.-Oh, Chris...dios mío...cuanto lo siento...yo...yo no lo sabía...- Lily tenía los ojos húmedos y miraba a su amiga con profunda tristeza.

.-Remus y yo hicimos como que nunca había ocurrido y no volvimos a comentarlo. Era algo muy delicado y muy doloroso de recordar y durante esos instantes de duda entre el bebé y yo...perdimos algo de nosotros mismos...el miedo se anidó en nuestro interior. Remus sólo dijo que no volvería a quedarme embarazada y jamás hemos hablado de ello. Por eso, no está en nuestra mente darle un hermano a Alan, aunque siempre he considerado que le haría un gran bien...cuida a Alya como si fuera suya...

.-Y...¿qué pasaría si te quedaras embaraza?- quiso saber Lily.

.-Siempre tratamos de tomar precauciones...no sé, mi regla es muy regular y nunca falla, así que incluso contando los días y...

.-Chris.- el rostro de Lily se había tensado durante una fracción de segundo.- ¿A ti te gustaría, verdad? Dime si me equivoco...

.-Me gustaría.- reconoció Christine. Su voz tan fría y segura de siempre, se había quebrado por un momento.- Pero eso me separaría de Remus...- la mujer le abrochó el último botón del pijama a la niña y luego la tomó en brazos.- Será mejor que la acostemos y vayamos a ver como está Patricia.- Lily asintió y ambas se dirigieron escaleras arriba, dejando a los tres chicos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

´´´´´´

Mientras en la habitación de los padres no se respiraba el mejor de los ambientes, en la sala común de Gryffindor se vivía todo lo contrario. Los chicos estaban en la habitación de los de quinto charlando animadamente entre ellos. Las chicas, Hermonie, Andrea y Ginny también estaban ahí, como los dos prefectos estaban entre ellos y la jefe de la casa era Christine, era muy poco probable que les dijeran algo por estar en una habitación que no era la suya.

.-Toma enano – dijo Harry lanzándole las grageas de todos los sabores a su hermano, que estaba en la cama de éste con Ginny a su lado. Harry estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana acariciando a Ares, el fénix de Alan.

Aparte de los 4 chicos que dormían en esa habitación, Harry, Alan, Ízar y Ron, también convivían con ellos sus mascotas. Ares, Alkes, el gato de Ízar que en este momento estaba ronroneando ya que su dueño, en su cama, le estaba rascando debajo de las orejas y Luna, el perro de los Lupin, que tumbada en el suelo miraba con desdén y celos las caricias que el primogénito de los Black estaba dispensando a su mayor enemigo. Alan estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Andrea y Hermione como para hacerle mimos. Aunque Luna solía dormir siempre a los pies de la cama de Alan, no era extraño encontrarse a la perra por los pasillos, y mucho menos encontrarla donde estaba Alya. Dumbledore había dado ordenes a los guardianes de las entradas a dejarla pasar sin contraseña, al fin y al cabo ella no podía hablar, aunque parecía que se entendía muy bien con Sirius, sobretodo cuando este estaba en su forma animaga, cosa que había ocasionado algún comentario socarrón de James.

.-¿Sabéis que estaba pensando? – dijo Matt.

.-Imposible, Matt y pensar en una misma oración no, es imposible – comentó Alan, divertido.

.-Cállate angelito – respondió de mala gana lanzándole una gragea a la cara, pero Alan, seguramente ayudado con sus poderes, la alcanzó con la boca en un gesto teatral, que ocasionó el aplauso de los espectadores.

.-Gracias, gracias, querido publico – dijo haciendo reverencias exageradas – a la salida podréis comprar fotos firmadas por mi, muchas gracias.

.-Con lo serios que llegan a ser tus padres y lo payaso que llegas a ser tu – comentó Ízar.

.-Cállate estrellita – le espetó divertido – pero bueno, por una vez que el enano ha pensado algo y encima no le dejamos que nos deleite. Señor Potter, deléitenos con su sabiduría.

Matt suspiró aburrido de la payasadas de su amigo y negó con la cabeza, pensando cuando sus amigos dejarían de llamarle enano. Antes aun protestaba pero hacía ya casi un año que había desistido, solo esperaba que sus padres tuvieran otro niño para que el titulo de enano pasara a él.

.-Estaba pensando que este año hay dos bacantes en el equipo de quidditch y voy a presentarme para golpeador – dijo Matt tranquilamente.

.-¡Ah no! – saltó Harry – no te voy a dejar.

.-Yo también había pensado presentarme para cazadora – dijo Ginny que estaba al lado de Matt.

.-¡Ala la otra! – dijo esta vez Ron.

.-No te voy a dejar – dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez – el quidditch es peligroso – otra vez a coro. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos mientras los otros empezaron a reír.

.-Claro que me voy a presentar – dijo convencido Matt levantándose – tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

.-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Harry acercándose a su hermano – voy a ser el capitán y...

.-Espera, espera, espera – interrumpió Ízar – ¿qué tu qué?

.-Eso – Alan también se había acercado rápidamente donde estaban los dos hermanos Potter e Ízar – ¿qué has dicho Romeo¿Me a parecido qué has dicho que tú ibas a ser el capitán?

.-Mmm¿si no? – dijo haciéndose el chulo.

.-¿Y se puede saber con que criterio se ha decidido eso? – estaba vez había sido Ízar, Matt se había retirado un poco, contento de que se hubieran olvidado de él – porque creo que los tres llevamos el mismo tiempo en el equipo

.-Cuatro – intervino Andrea. Ella también estaba en el equipo.

Tanto Harry, como Ízar, Alan y Andrea llevaban desde segundo en el equipo de quidditch, Ízar como golpeador y Alan y Andrea como cazadores. Ron, que también estaba en el equipo como guardián, había entrado en cuarto y ahora después de la marcha de un cazador y un golpeador tenían dos puestos libres en el equipo, y también el titulo de capitán.

.-Y creo que los tres tenemos el mismo derecho de ser capitanes – opinó Alan.

.-¡Cuatro! – dijo de nuevo Andrea, pero la verdad ella no tenía ni gotas de ganas de ser capitana, pero le apetecía molestar a los chicos un rato.

.-Claro, cuatro cariño - le dijo ausentemente Alan centrándose de nuevo en Harry – ¿y usted que opina de eso Romeo?

.-Punto uno, me llamo Harry, no Romeo, y punto dos, creo que soy el ideal para el puesto¿no chicas? – dijo dirigiéndose a las tres chicas que estaban mirando el espectáculo machista divertidas.

.-Aquí no esta tu amorcito-de-rollo-Yael para que te apoye, ROMEO – le picó esta vez Ízar – y creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con mi padre.

.-Además si alguien es el ideal para el puesto de capitán soy yo – dijo Alan – tengo carisma, soy popular, guapo, se manejar a la gente...

.-A este el titulo de arcángel se le queda corto – opinó Harry – le pegaría más el de Dios todo poderoso¿no crees estrellita?

.-¿Por que no lo hacéis a suertes? – intervino Andrea – les tres lleváis el mismo tiempo en el equipo, sabéis lo mismo de quidditch, los tres tenéis carisma..

.-No, porque sabemos de uno que tiene una serie de poderes que puede trucar cualquier cosa – dijo Harry mirando significativamente a Alan, que puso una cara de niño inocente que no ha roto nunca un plato.

.-Pues que lo elija Chistirne, que es la jefa de la casa – propuso Hermione que se había sentado en la cama de Alan rascando a Luna que se había acercado a ella.

.-Ni loco – saltó Alan – entonces no tendría ninguna oportunidad, esa mujer me tiene manía.

.-Pero si es tu madre – dijo riendo Matt.

.-Lo que sea, pero me tiene manía.

.-Pues que lo decida Sirius, que será imparcial – dijo Hermione otra vez.

.-No, Sirius aceptaría ofertas y el autor de la más suculenta ganaría – refutó Harry, que conocía a su padrino como la palma de su mano. Ízar y Alan afirmaron con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo, pero ahora enemigo.

.-¿James? Él es el entrenador de quidditch.

.-Elegiría a Harry – negó Ízar – sería un arbitro muy casero.

.-Pues Remus, él es el más imparcial de todos – dijo esta vez Andrea riendo al ver la poca confianza que tenían sus compañeros en sus propios padres y padrinos

Después de que Andrea propusiera al hombre lobo, los tres chicos se callaron pensando en esa posibilidad, al fin y al cabo, Remus no se dejaría llevar por el afecto paterno filial con su hijo y quería de igual manera a Ízar y a Harry, puesto que ninguno de los dos eran sus ahijados.

.-Oye Alan – dijo flojito Matt llamando la atención del arcángel – si hubiese una votación ... y voto por ti¿me elegirías como golpeador?

.-¡Eso es soborno! – gritó Harry que lo había escuchado.

.-Pues bueno os lo montáis como queráis pero yo voy a entrar este año en el equipo – Matt, con la intención de irse a su habitación, ya que apenas había hablado con sus tres compañeros, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbotton.

.-Ya hablaremos de eso enano, ya veras como a mamá no le gustara ni un pelo – dijo Harry olvidándose momentáneamente de su pelea.

.-Pero a papá le hará ilusión. Buenas noches chicos – se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió por la puerta acompañado de Ginny.

.-Será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos – apoyó Andrea levantándose también de la cama de Alan – buenas noches chicos – se despidió y después de darle un beso a Alan y sonriera a Harry, Ízar y Ron, ella y Hermione también salieron.

.-Sin decirse nada, los chicos se prepararon para meterse en la cama. Cuando ya estaban en ellas y habían apagado la luz, Ízar tomo una decisión.

.-Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo a suertes.

.-Por mi perfecto – dijo Alan

.-Sin trampas – dijeron a coro Harry e Ízar.

.-¡Ah! Claro, claro sin trampas...

´´´´´


	7. Primer día de locos

Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior! Gracias a:

**Marce:** Hola! Nos alegra que te guste nuestra historia. Gracias por leerla! Besos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Que tal? Te gustaron los capítulos? No te preocupes por el reviews de cap anterior. Sirius y Patricia son demasiado iguales y sus caracteres chocan mucho, no será la primera pelea entre ellos, ni la ultima. Si Chris tuviese a otro como Alan creo que a Remus y a ella les da un infarto. Nosotras seguimos! Bye!

**Saruky James Potter Black:** Holaaa! Jejeej, es que chica tu nick es tan laaargo, pero bueno hoy lo hemos puesto bien, que no se me enfaden ni James ni Sirius. Nos alegra que el fic te siga gustando, ejejeje, Chris te cae bien? Eva te da las gracias, jejeje, es su niña y de alguna manera las cada una de nosotras tiene algún personaje favorito y Chris es la niña de Eva, jeje. Si Chris y Remus son los tranquilos, James y Sirius son como dices tu las cabras! Jejeje están fatal, no nos extraña que los niños hayan salido así, jejeje. Si tuviese otro hijo, no se separaria de Remus, se quieren demasiado pero no lo pasarían bien, por eso no pueden tener otro hijo. Sip! Neville, Seamus y Dean van un año mas abajo, el porque? Porque en el curso de harry ya había mucha gente y en el de matt no había nadie, por lo que en vez de imaginarnos a mas personajes (que ya hubiese sido un follon) los hemos puesto en cuarto curso Un beso de cada una wapa! Nos vemos!

**Evan:** Hola! Como estas? muchas gracias por los dos reviews, jejej, que memoria. No por favor esa tortura no, arráncate las uñas de cuajo, pero no mires todos los videos de winnie de pooh! Jejeje (Peke: jejeje parezco el jefe de la secta pro bon jovi en la península) dentro de nada sabremos kien es el capitán, tu por kien votas? Venga chica, mucha suerte en todo eso que llevas entre manos, un beso!

**Ellie Bennet**: Hola! Nos alegramos mucho de que te gustaran e intentaremos actualizar rapido, aunq estamos liadisimas las tres. Un besazo y muchas gracias.

**Squall Lionhart1**: Holaaaa! Los personajes tiene un poco de lio, pero se pilla pronto, y sí, a neville, dean y seamus los cambiamos de año, y estan en el curso de Matt porque ya había mucha gente en quinto. Un abrazo fuerte!

**Alex Black Bird**: Muchas gracias! Intentaremos actualizar prontito, Un besito!

**Agus Lupin:** Bueno tranquilidad! Que entendemos que se posponga por las tareas, pero nos alegramos de que al final lo leyeras y te gustara tanto. Un abrazo!

* * *

CAPITULO 7: **Primer día de locos**

A la mañana siguiente después del pequeño incidente de dos de los miembros de la familia Black con el profesorado de Hogwarts, Patricia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la mirada pérdida en un gesto muy parecido al que solía tener su hijo cuando estaba meditando. A Alya resultó una sorpresa no encontrar a su padre y a su madre charlando tranquilamente en la cama, haciéndose mimos o simplemente vistiéndose para las clases mientras mantenían una interesante conversación. Sabía que algo había ocurrido entre Snape y su padre aunque no tenía muy claro el qué, eso de quedarse durmiendo cuando la cosa se ponía interesante era algo que tenía que arreglar, pero su curiosidad no le permitiría salir de esa habitación sin preguntarle a su madre.

Patricia cogió a su pequeña por inercia, la tumbó en la cama tras darle un ausente beso y empezó a cambiarla de ropa, la niña la observaba; estaba realmente extraña. Le puso unos vaqueros con mariposas bordadas y una camiseta veraniega sin a penas mirar cómo lo hacía, ya era mucho tiempo repitiendo la operación y no presentaba especiales dificultades, sin embargo las deportivas parecían resistirse. Lo intentó una, dos y hasta tres veces sin reparar en que Alya se estaba quejando sonoramente, un ¡_Mutti_! (mamá) bien sonoro la hizo reaccionar y vio que estaba intentando colocar la zapatilla en el pie equivocado.

.-Seguro que papá no se merece que estés enfadada con él- recriminó la niña acariciando el pie en el que su madre había apretado para meterle la zapatilla equivocada.

.-¡Tú no te metas donde no te llaman!- Patricia estaba realmente enfadada, le apuntó con el dedo de forma amenazante mientras con su varita hacía que se ataran los cordones de las deportivas- También estoy muy enfadada contigo, los dos os comportáis como críos de tres años.

.-Yo tengo tres años- le respondió la niña con gesto altivo cruzándose de brazos.

.-Sí, pero tu padre no. ¡Y venga! Tira para abajo que no estoy de humor para aguantar ese genio Black que gastáis tu padre y tú.

.-Snape es un capullo y Moore es otro todavía más grande, así que me da igual lo que digas, sigo pensando que papá tiene razón. – Hizo un gesto de soberbia con la cara, realmente tenía la cabezonería de un Black, unido al hecho de que siendo tan pequeña no admitía bajo ningún concepto no llevar la razón.

.-No te pases un pelo conmigo, enana. Sabes que por las buenas lo que quieras pero entre tu padre, tú y tu hermano no gano para disgustos, así que calladita y al salón que hoy no desayunamos en el comedor.

Alya sabía que si su madre no bajaba a desayunar al gran comedor es porque estaba muy enfadada. No podía decirse que Snape y ella hubiesen sido amigos durante su etapa en el colegio, era simplemente una relación indiferente quizá propiciada por la pureza de sangre de la mujer; pero en el mismo momento en que durante su sexto año comenzó a salir con Sirius, su relación pasó de la indiferencia a los continuos tirones por parte de Snape cuya única finalidad era provocar a Sirius y ese era el problema, que Sirius seguía entrando al trapo con la misma facilidad que lo hacía cuando tenía diecisiete años. Sabía que le había provocado, sabía que Sirius era muy celoso y que al igual que sus hijos no soportaba que Dereck Moore se acercase a ella y mucho menos que nadie hiciese un comentario sobre ellos, pero odiaba ese control, esa sobreprotección y ese comportamiento casi infantil que tenía cuando le cegaban los celos.

Al salir de la habitación chocaron con Lily y James que frenaron en seco a la pequeña para evitar que saliera disparada por la puerta de la sala en dirección a cualquier parte del castillo. Cuando se enfadaba era terca como una mula y tan impulsiva como su padre así que mejor mantenerla agarradita.

.-¡Yo no quiero desayunar aquí!- Gritó en los brazos de su madrina.

.-Cállate o despertarás a tu padre- le susurró James al tiempo que señalaba el sofá en el que dormía Sirius- Baja con nosotros al comedor, tú quédate si quieres, Patricia.

Christine y Remus ya habían bajado al comedor, así que ahora Patricia estaba sentada delante de su desayuno en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá en el que dormía Sirius. Ninguno de los dos había pasado buena noche, eran una pareja que tan pronto se enfadaban y se gritaban mil cosas que tan pronto estaban acaramelados diciéndose una y otra vez cuanto se querían, lo de pasar una noche meditando sobre lo ocurrido no iba mucho con sus caracteres impulsivos así que mientras uno intentaba apurar los últimos momentos de sueño, la otra daba vueltas a su café de espaldas a su pareja.

El constante tintineo de la cucharilla del café en una serie de movimientos ausentes a los que Patricia no prestaba la menor atención, hizo que Sirius empezara a revolverse hasta despertarse. Lo primero que sintió es un fuerte dolor en el cuello provocado por una mala postura en sus miles de vueltas hasta conciliar el sueño, después, una vez que había enfocado, vio la espalda de Patricia cubierta por su larga melena oscura. Se sintió mal por estar enfadados, como siempre le ocurría. La observó mientras se masajeaba el dolorido cuello y repasaba en su cabeza lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; por una parte se sintió enormemente satisfecho al recordar a su pequeña diablilla tirándole el vino al engreído profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y esa sensación de golpear a Snape después de que lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos durante mucho tiempo, pero por otro sabía que la había cagado con Patricia y que ella estaba muy enfadada. Patricia no era exactamente gran amiga de Snape y él lo sabía, sobretodo no soportaba que discriminase a los chicos sólo por ser quienes eran pero también sabía que odiaba con toda su alma la sobreprotección y el comportamiento de machito posesivo. Ella, como Sirius, también era muy celosa, pero mucho más sutil y para colmo en esta ocasión había metido la pata tanto insultando a Dereck como golpeando a Snape.

En su cabeza se estaba librando una cruenta batalla, por una parte estaba loco por besarla y que se le pasase el enfado pero por otra, su orgullo le decía que Snape se lo había buscado y que ella no debía comportarse tan cordial con el gigoló de Moore porque él sabía perfectamente lo que ese guaperas engreído quería de ella. Optó después de un rato de meditación en sentarse a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla, giró un poco la silla para que así se hiciese patente que quería darle la espalda y se dedicó a su recién aparecido desayuno con un gesto enfurruñado que lo único que hizo fue provocar aún más el enfado de Patricia "¿hasta qué punto podía comportarse como un niño malcriado?"

Siguieron un juego de miradas esquivas y movimientos bruscos provocados por la ira que los dos acumulaban. Siempre habían sido iguales, quizá por eso se habían enamorado y quizá por eso habían sido las únicas personas que habían conseguido del otro un compromiso. Sirius y Patricia era personas de contacto, para lo bueno y para lo malo, se gritaban como si se odiaran y se besaban con la misma pasión sólo en cuestión de segundos. Esa necesidad le había llevado a estar dos años separados, cuando Sirius salió del colegio la distancia les ganó y ante esa desesperación de no tenerse Patricia no pudo más que huir a Viena donde se especializó en un año en aritmancia. Su vuelta en plena guerra la llevó de cabeza a la orden del fénix y como consecuencia a los brazos de Sirius del que no había vuelto a separarse. Habían tenido muchos momentos malos provocados tanto por los celos de él como por los de ella y sobre todo por el choque frontal de dos caracteres fuertes e independientes, pero siempre habían sido capaces de salir airosos, gracias a lo mucho que se querían.

En uno de los movimientos bruscos de Sirius, al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer tiró la taza de chocolate y la rompió, derramando todo el líquido.

.-Estupendo- ironizó ella- ¡encima manazas!.

.-Es que como soy un crío de tres años pues me pasan cosas como éstas- le saltó él con sarcasmo- Disculpe usted señora madura ofendida. ¿Ha pasado bien la noche?

.-Eres un idiota- bufó desesperada- Y no, sabes perfectamente que no he pasado buena noche. Menudo principio de curso me habéis dado¡sólo me faltaba que Ízar llegara castigado!

.-Pobrecita ella- Sirius se puso la mano en el pecho simulando estar apenado- Si es que la tenemos martirizada, quizá lo mejor que hacías era largarte y dejar a tus torturadores Black.

.-¡No me jodas, Sirius!- le gritó echa una furia – No me vengas con tus jueguecitos de inocente, no pretendas darle la vuelta a la tortilla que aquí quien la cagó ayer fuiste tú. Te comportaste como un idiota y me trataste como a una cualquiera.

.-A lo mejor te lo merecías

En el mismo momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, esa boca le perdía y su carácter impulsivo aún más, pero a pesar de ello no mostró ningún signo de arrepentimiento, sino que la miró con soberbia y altivez haciendo que ella se sorprendiese aún más, sabía que tenía una bocaza enorme pero que no tenía mal corazón, así que después de escuchar eso se esperó algún gesto de disculpa que no apareció. La furia se convirtió en dolor y el dolor en orgullo.

.-Pues entonces no sé qué haces conmigo.- le respondió ella con suficiencia pasando por su lado para meterse en el dormitorio.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, Sirius se sentó derrotado en la silla y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño machacándose por su asqueroso orgullo. "A lo mejor es porque te quiero más que a nada en el mundo" susurró para sí antes de dar un sonoro y prolongado suspiro. Se levantó pesadamente, como si estuviese muy muy cansado y se dirigió a la puerta que unos momentos antes había cerrado Patricia. En el momento que giró el picaporte se convirtió en perro, siempre que quería algo en broma lo hacía y quizá esa táctica le funcionase en esa ocasión, aunque lo dudaba.

.-Lárgate- ordenó ella sin ni siquiera mirar a la puerta, restregándose la cara para que no viera las lágrimas. Sirius se acercó a ella y se enredó en sus piernas como si fuera un gato, siempre había sido un perro muy cariñoso- Sirius, por favor, si vas a dar la cara preferiría que lo hicieras como un hombre. No me va la zoofilia.

Inmediatamente Sirius apareció en su forma humana lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Patricia como para ver que en su cara había una parte mojada y otra seca. Le partía el alma verla llorar así que se tragó aún más su orgullo y decidió que no podían seguir así o acabarían haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentirían.

.-Lo siento mucho, nena. – le acarició un poco la cara pero en seguida ella la giró para evitar su contacto. – Nunca has sido una cualquiera y no te merecías lo que te he dicho, pero sabes que me ciegan los celos y no puedo evitarlo.

.-No confías en mí- le reprochó ella.

.-No es eso, es que tengo mucho miedo de perderte, te quiero tanto que a veces no sé cómo me aguantas y cuando te veo con otro me sale el instinto animal- puso un gesto de niño bueno intentando ser perdonado.

Ella le sonrió ahora menos enfadada pero todavía sin haberle perdonado del todo, sin embargo él notó que la cosa estaba funcionando y sintió un gran alivio.

.-¿Me prometes que vas a cambiar?

.-No- ella enarcó las cejas ante aquella respuesta tan rotunda- Es que si te prometo que voy a cambiar, la próxima vez que me ponga celoso me ganaré la bronca por los celos y por romper la promesa. Sabes que me sale sólo, además tú eres igual.

.-Yo no le pego a la gente.- protestó ella con un marcado tono de broma.

.-No, claro que no.- Sirius sabía que se había ganado el perdón y ahora podía recurrir al sarcasmo- Creo que tendré que recordarte que hiciste desaparecer el bikini de la española esa que me pidió la hora este verano.- Se acercó aún más de forma seductora y pasó los brazos por la cintura de ella.

.-Para pedir la hora no se necesita tanto rato- le explicó ella haciéndose la ofendida.

.-Cariño, no me entendía. Yo no soy tan dado a los idiomas como tú.

.-Vale tú ganas- se rindió como una niña que la descubren en una trastada- pero no entres al trapo con Snape. A ver con qué cara le contamos a nuestros hijos que tienen que evitar hacer cosas como las que hizo ayer tu pequeña reproducción.

Sirius recordó embobado cómo había acabado Dereck después de que su ojito derecho le diera una lección, pero un golpe en el hombro de Patricia le hizo volver a la realidad y asintió pesaroso, no estaba muy seguro de que la próxima vez pudiese contenerse delante del asqueroso de Snape.

.-¿Sabes una cosa?- Sirius dobló el labio inferior poniendo carita de pena- He dormido fatal esta noche y ahora no tengo clase- Patricia empezó a sonreír maliciosamente y Sirius la imitó.- Y tú tampoco.

.-Pobrecito, mi niño ¿te duele aquí?- le dio un beso en el realmente dolorido cuello.

.-Sí mucho, y aquí también.-Señaló la otra parte del cuello donde Patricia volvió a repetir la misma operación, ahora con más intensidad- Aquí también me duele mucho- Sirius se señaló los labios y le faltó tiempo para acabar besándose salvajemente con Patricia. Al elevarla un poco para alcanzarla mejor cayeron sobre la cama, donde siguieron besándose con la misma pasión.

.-Menos mal que Alya tiene una madrina que es un cielo- acertó a decir Patricia una de las veces que se separaron.

.-Si tu hija aparece por aquí ahora, la desheredo.

.-¡Ah, qué bonito! Cuando le sale la vena merodeadora es tu hija y cuando es inoportuna es la mía. Eso es…

Patricia hubiera seguido hablando pero Sirius la cayó con otro beso que siguió a otro y a otro hasta que no les quedó más remedio que separarse, vestirse y asistir a clase ahora de mejor humor del que habían tenido al despertarse.

´´´´´´´

En el Gran Comedor se vivía el típico ambiente de primer día de clase. Los chicos estaban exaltados por comenzar de nuevo el ritmo escolar, por conocer las nuevas materias, por conocer nuevos profesores y por qué negarlo, para seguir riéndose de algún que otro profesor, como podía ser Hilary Jonson, la profesora de estudios muggles. La pobre mujer era muy tímida, bastante tontilla y la mayoría de alumnos no podían evitar hacer comentarios divertidos respecto su aspecto y su forma de enseñar.

Pero eso de que todos los alumnos estaban exaltados, no era una verdad cien por cien verdadera, porque en la mesa de Gryffindor había un par de chicos que eso de empezar el curso no les acababa de hacer gracia: Alan Helios Lupin y Harry James Potter, tenían sus cabezas encima de la mesa deseando poder dormir cinco minutos más. Sus cuerpos no estaban acostumbrados a madrugar (no eran ni las 8 de la mañana) y sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente, y eso que Alan tenía su discman a tope con la canción más cañera del repertorio Bon Jovi para ver si así lograba despertarse, pero no fue ni la voz de Jon, ni la guitarra eléctrica de Richie ni el ritmo trepidante de la batería de Tico lo que logró despertarlo, no, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y desperezarse fue nada más y nada menos que Hermione.

La prefecta, junto a Ízar estaban repartiendo los horarios y cuando la chica le pasó uno, tanto él como Harry abrieron los ojos más allá de los límites físicamente permitidos.

.-Basta ya de bromas, chicos¿me queréis dar el horario bueno? – dijo Alan sin podérselo creer.

.-Lo siento tío, pero no es una broma, yo mismo he ido a ver a Chris para confirmar que no se habían equivocado – le dijo Ízar que pasaba por detrás suyo repartiendo horarios a Matt y los chicos de su curso.

.-Me niego – dijo simplemente Alan apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

.-Tres horas de pociones – enumeró horrorizado Harry – encima con Slytherin, almuerzo, una hora de Herbologia con la amiguita de Snape y para acabar este estupendo primer día de clases, dos horas de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con el imbécil de Derek-yo-sí-que-soy-guapo-Moore¿pero quien coño ha hecho los horario?

.-Encima hasta el miércoles no tenemos defensa – apuntó Ízar, que ya se había sentado al lado de Harry y se servía algo para desayunar. Defensa era la asignatura que más les gustaba a los tres chicos y todo porque eran sus tres padres quien dada las clases, sobretodo les encantaba cuando era Sirius y James, porque de esa manera se aseguraban muchas risas.

.-El mío no esta tan mal – dijo Matt - tengo a mamá – Lily daba encantamientos, la asignatura que a él mejor se le daba – Transfiguraciones, Criaturas y Aritmacia, bueno lo único que me jode es el listillo ese, pero bueno no me quejo, el vuestro es peor.

.-Gracias por deprimirme aun más enano – le cortó Alan de mal humor.

.-¿Por cierto? – dijo inocentemente – ¿ya habéis aclarado como lo haréis para determinar el capitán?

.-¡Puedes callarte de una vez Matthew! – saltó Harry que solo lo llamaba por tu nombre completo cuando estaba muy enfadado. Captando esto, Matt asintió, pero no sin una sonrisa, por la reacción de su hermano aun no tenían nada decidido, y se puso a hablar con Ginny y Andrea.

´´´´´´´

Diez minutos después las chicas tuvieron que llevarse a rastras del gran comedor a Alan y a Harry, Ízar tampoco estaba nada contento por tener que ver a su profesor más odiado, pero la verdad era que las pociones era la asignatura que mejor le iba, cosa que le encantaba, ya que Snape no se perdonaba nunca tener que poner un excelente al hijo de Sirius Black. Siempre era un enorme placer ver a Snape amargado pasándole sus calificaciones.

.-No quiero ir – iba diciendo Harry arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. Él era todo lo contrario a Ízar, las pociones era su asignatura maldita y por más empeño que le metía, y podía jurar que le ponía mucho, nunca lograba aprobar. Sus amigos le había intentado ayudar y estudiar con él, pero a finales de tercero, Alan había determinado que seguramente había alguna tara genética en él que hacía que le fuera imposible. Hay que decir que Matt tampoco era un genio en la materia, y James tampoco lo había sido, por lo que la tara genética en los genes Potter parecía ser una base fiable del problema.

.-Oye primo – dijo de repente Alan, acercándose a Harry y apoyándose en su hombro – hace poco he estado perfeccionando un poder – dijo en todo cómplice – que nos libraría de hacer la clase.

.-¿Y se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

.-Puedo conjurar a unas imágenes, clavaditas a nosotros, que...

.-Ni se te ocurra Lupin – intervino Ízar – no voy a dejar que os salteéis la clase, por más primer día de clases que sea, ni por que el profesor sea Snivellus.

.-Ya habló la estrellita prefecta – comentó Alan, justo cuando llegaban delante de las mazmorras, donde Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini ya estaban allí.

.-Ya han llegado los VIPs del colegio – comentó Malfoy, que estaba apoyado en la pared con pose chulesca.

.-Por Merlin, algún día puedes cambiar de cuento, Malfoy, ya rallas – dijo Potter, que flanqueado por Alan e Ízar que estaban mandando miradas envenenadas a las serpientes, entraron en clase.

El resto de chicos los siguieron y poco después Snape entró él también en la mazmorra, con la misma frialdad que siempre pero con algo totalmente diferente y que sorprendió mucho a todos los alumnos.

El profesor de pociones tenía su pómulo derecho completamente morado, claramente ocasionado por algún puñetazo.

.-Por fin alguien le ha dado su merecido – comentó Alan en voz alta, quizás demasiado alta porque Snape, que claramente no estaba de humor, se giró hacia él rápidamente, encarándolo. Alan, que otra cosa no, pero chulo era un rato, se quedó muy, muy cerca de la nariz de su profesor más odiado sonriendo burlonamente.

.-No voy a tolerar ni un solo comentario de usted, señor Lupin.

.-Discúlpeme usted, profesor Snape – dijo irónicamente. Los dos intercambiaron miradas asesinas y Snape se retiró a coger la lista de alumnos encima de la mesa.

.-Se rumorea – escucharon Harry e Ízar que se sentaban juntos, que comentaba Pansy Parkinson – que ayer por la noche Black y Snape tuvieron una pelea, y que luego Mackenzie y Black se pelearon por eso.

Los tres nuevos merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, más preocupados por la posible pelea de Sirius y Patricia que por el hecho de que Sirius hubiese golpeado a Snape.

.-No sé que habrá pasado – dijo Harry dándole unos golpecillos en la espalda a Ízar – pero seguro que tu padre tenía razón.

.-Claro que sí primo– apoyó Alan, que estaba junto a Andrea en la mesa de al lado – además ya sabes el carácter que tiene Patricia, pero seguro que sí ahora no tienen clase los dos están haciendo las paces y algo más en su habitación, quien sabe, quizás hasta tienes un nuevo hermanito.

.-Anda cállate – dijo Ízar con una sonrisa agradecido por las palabras de sus amigos.

.-¡Silencio! – gritó Snape mirando directamente a los Gryffindor – bien, por desgracia siguen estando todos aquí, espero que no por mucho tiempo.

.-A este hombre le falta sexo – opinó Alan, solo Andrea, le escuchó y tuvo que esconder una carcajada.

.-Este año será duro y solo los más capacitados podrán seguir el curso de las clases – miró directamente a Harry, claramente lo iba a pasar mal – para empezar, hoy van ha hacer una poción bastante sencilla, para ver si vuestras neuronas siguen vivas después del verano – con una sonrisa desagradable se giró y tras un gesto de su varita, la pizarra se llenó de instrucciones y lista de ingredientes – ahí esta lo que necesitan, tienes dos horas antes del recreo, cuando vuelvan, la probaremos en alguno de ustedes. Pueden empezar.

Y no dijo más, tras un movimiento elegante de su capa negra se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en ella apuntando Dios sabe qué en un pergamino.

.-Ízar¿qué hace esta poción? – preguntó Harry – dime que no es nada mortal, porque creo que tu y yo somos los candidatos número uno para actuar de conejillo de indias.

.-Es una poción para dormir – le explicó mientras empezaba a cortar las colas de anguilas - si la haces bien te dormirás al instante y si la haces mal...

.-¿Qué? – dijo ansioso.

.-Mejor que la hagas bien, Harry – contestó con cara seria. La verdad era que lo peor que le podría suceder si hacía mal la poción era no poder dormir durante un par de días, pero decidió que era mejor que su amigo trabajara bajo un poco de presión.

Estuvieron trabajando un buen rato en silencio, mientras Snape iba paseando entre las mesas de Gryffindor en un intento de ponerlos nerviosos, cosa que estaba logrando con Harry. Ízar iba tranquilamente removiendo su caldero y su poción tenía un color amarillo estupendo, pero la de Harry...

.-Dígame Señor Potter¿qué color debería tener la poción? – preguntó Snape que estaba parado enfrente del caldero de Harry y miraba divertido al chico.

.-Amarilla – contestó Harry sabedor de cual seria la siguiente pregunta del profesor.

.-¿Y puede decirme de que color es la suya?

.-Ummm...¿amarilla? – dijo en un intento desesperado.

.-Pues yo la veo fucsia – dijo Snape.

.-Quizás es daltónico y no lo sabe, profesor – dijo simpáticamente Harry causando una carcajada a Alan y a Ízar.

Pero a Snape no le hizo tanta gracia como a sus amigos porque de un grito mandó a callar a los tres chicos.

.-Por lo visto cada día se parecen más a sus padres – dijo de mala gana.

.-Y orgullosos estamos de ellos, profesor – contestó Harry que sabía el odio que Snape tenía concretamente en James y en Sirius.

.-Claro, ellos son un gran ejemplo para sus hijos, solo tenemos que ver que adorable criatura mal educada es la pequeña Alya.

.-¡Ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi hermana Snape! – saltó Ízar, pero la verdad era que tanto Alan, como Harry, Andrea, Hermione y Ron, también se había puesto en pose defensiva, Alya era sagrada para todos ellos.

.-Quizá es que como con gente de su edad no puede – dijo Alan señalando el moratón de Snape – ha decidido meterse con los pequeños, quizá de esta manera no sale perdiendo, un gesto muy acorde con un mortifago.

.-Expulsado señor Lupin – dijo rotundamente Snape señalando hacía la puerta.

.-¿Las verdades duelen verdad? –Alan no estaba dispuesto a dejarse pisotear por ese imbécil que se creía mejor. Él sabía lo que los mortifagos había ocasionado en un pasado, como esos mal nacidos había estado a punto de asesinar a su amplia familia y para su opinión ahora era muy fácil para Snape decir que se había equivocado y que había cometido un error de juventud. Él también los cometía, muchos, pero nunca causaba la muerte de inocentes con ellos.

.-¿No me ha odio Lupin?

.-No pienso irme a ningún sitio profesor, no he cometido ninguna falta – declaró y se sentó en pose chulesca en su silla

.-Y tanto que se va a ir y ahora mismo – y luego de decir eso Snape se acercó hacía Alan y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa lo levantó, pero Alan no pensaba aguantar eso, con un gesto brusco de su manó Snape fue a parar a la otra punta de la mazmorra.

Alan, ahora sí, se levantó y empezó a guardar de cualquier forma las cosas en su mochila. Harry e Ízar empezaron a imitar a su amigo. No pensaban aguantar un comportamiento así contra uno de los suyos y menos por ese murciélago gigante.

.-Muy bien, los tres están expulsados de esta clase durante un par de semanas pero deberán hacer trabajos extras de todas las pociones que se den y cada tarde se encargaran de limpiar el castillo, hasta el rincón mas recóndito del colegio – Snape se había levantado rápidamente del suelo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

.-Muy bien Snivellus – dijo Harry, que era el que cerraba la fila, y salió dando un portazo.

´´´´´´´

Definitivamente, no había sido un buen día y el curso acababa de comenzar. La clase de Snape los había dejado fuera de combate, con castigos debajo del brazo y todavía tenían que aguantar las clases de Gala Badder y el estúpido de Derek Moore. Su horario del lunes era un auténtico infierno y seguían picados por ver quien llegaría a ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Matt, pero sobretodo las chicas, parecían estar pasándoselo en grande, al ver a los tres titanes pelear por ver quien conseguiría ser el que se llevara el preciado trofeo: la capitanía del equipo. Andrea se había pasado la mitad del almuerzo picando a Alan en broma, para después sonreír a Ízar alegremente, dándole a entender lo mucho que iba a sufrir su mejor amigo si no era el elegido.

.-En serio,- suspiró Alan por enésima vez en aquella hora.- ¿Por qué tenemos que meter a mi familia en esto?- en un principio, habían decidido echarlo todo a suertes, pero la idea había sido revocada. Realmente, ninguno de sus dos amigos tenía verdadera confianza en que el arcángel no tirara mano de sus poderes y francamente, la suerte del equipo echada al azar sonaba una manera muy infantil de decidir las cosas. Así que, después de que Andrea dejara caer aquellas palabras en el dormitorio de los chicos, los tres se habían replanteado esa posibilidad y pese a que Alan no acababa de estar conforme, había accedido. Su padre era imparcial y lo sabía, pero también sabía que él y su madre estaban muy enfadados y que pensaban que era un bala perdida, incapaz de dirigir ni a las piedras.

.-También es nuestra familia.- le recordó Ízar dando un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.- te recuerdo que Remus me ha cambiado los pañales...

.-Eso era porque siempre los manchabas.- soltó Alan de mala gana y sin reparar en como las mejillas de Ízar habían adoptado un color rosado, claramente ruborizado y en como algunas de las chicas que estaban más cercanas se habían puesto a reír. Estaba de muy mal humor y era consciente de ello. Cada día deseaba ser más libre, poder hacer lo que le diera la gana sin tener a sus padres detrás recriminándole y cada día lo lograba menos. El fantasma de Christine lo perseguía allá donde fuera, como una sombra silenciosa que siempre averiguaba sus pasos, sus trastadas, sus diversiones...cortando de raíz todo lo que pudiera entorpecer su responsabilidad...una carga, que él no deseaba desempeñar.

.-Ya están los inmaduros peleándose de nuevo.- dejó caer Hermione, para romper la tensión en el ambiente. La chica era la voz de la responsabilidad en el grupo, pese a que nadie seguía sus consejos. Era una estudiante modelo y se negaba rotundamente a romper las normas y menos para apoyar alguna de las trastadas de los merodeadores y ahora que la habían nombrado Prefecta, iba a demostrarlo. Andrea no se parecía en nada a ella, pese a que eran las mejores amigas. A Andrea siempre le entusiasmaba pensar una venganza contra Snape o Gala Badder, explorar el castillo de noche, utilizando el mapa del merodeador o espiar la sala de profesores con las habilidades de Alan, siempre y cuando Christine no estuviera cerca para detectarlos. Era independiente, liberal y con mucha personalidad, aunque cuando se enfadaba podía parecer bastante dura y fría, pero eso formaba parte de su carácter.

.-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Granger.- bufó Ízar, harto de que la "sabelotodo" como él la llamaba, se metiera entre medias de sus conversaciones. La chica iba a abrir la boca para decir algún comentario mordaz, pero Harry la interrumpió.

.-Vale ya, chicos. Menuda gilipollez.- dijo con una voz irritante, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, para desordenárselo.- Todo el mundo sabe que Remus sabrá elegir bien y confiará en mi encanto personal...

.-Ya, claro. Baja de las nubes, Romeo.- le espetó Alan.- Yo tengo carisma, mayor personalidad, autoridad y encima una capacidad enorme de estrategia. No hay nadie que pueda dirigir mejor al equipo que yo. A parte...¿creéis que me voy a dejar dominar por alguno de los dos? Si paso de mi madre, pasaré aún más de...

.-¿De quién pasa, señor Lupin?- una sombra había aparecido detrás suyo, haciendo que su voz resonara fuerte y clara. Alan se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva, al ver como sus compañeros se habían callado de golpe y miraban con algo de temor, detrás suyo. El Gryffindor, haciendo alarde del valor que le caracterizaba, se dio la vuelta lentamente, para toparse con los ojos fríos y claramente enfadados, de su madre.

.-Err...hola ma...digo, hola profesora Byrne. ¿Bonito día, no es así?

.-Acompáñeme, señor Lupin.- ordenó Christine y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.- Y ustedes también, Black y Potter.

Alan fue el primero en atreverse a obedecer. Cuando su madre hacía un mandato, pobre de aquel que no lo cumpliera. Sabía que muchos estudiantes la apodaban "la dama de hierro", y la temían por encima de todo, puesto que Christine solía ser recta en su asignatura y mucho más, como jefa de casa. Alan sabía que aquello no le impedía ser justa, pero sí muy exigente y eso le crispaba los nervios ya que su lema siempre requería en "la ley del mínimo esfuerzo". Harry e Ízar, se miraron entre ellos y consideraron que era mejor seguir a su compañero y profesora. No entendían en que lío se habían podido meter, pero estaba claro que era gordo.

.-Así que...- siseó Christine con una voz peligrosa, una vez llegaron al vestíbulo, donde nadie los podía oír.- Pasas de mí y estás dispuesto a pasar de todos...¿no es así, Alan?

.-Mater, yo...- el chico se había quedado sin palabras, lo cual era un auténtico milagro.

.-Hemos presenciado el día en el que el gran Alan Helios Lupin se ha quedado en blanco, esto se merece un aplauso.- ironizó Christine, sin apartar su tono austero de la voz. Ridiculizarlo delante de sus amigos siempre solía hacer mella en su hijo. Tocaba su orgullo y lo hería gravemente y entonces, sólo entonces, era cuando Alan mostraba un poco de humildad. Christine odiaba tener que utilizar esos métodos con él, pero no tenía más remedio que recurrir a ellos, para tratar de que su único hijo respondiera a la responsabilidad que tenía como persona y como arcángel, lo cual cada día estaba más complicado. Parecía que Alan había forjado una guerra personal contra su madre y que no le importase nada más que fastidiarla y desobedecerla, como si fuera su castigo por todos esos años de charlas, en los que Christine había tratado de hacerle ver la luz. Ella sabía que había sido severa, pero no por ello menos maternal. La mujer siempre había sido una buena madre y nunca había dejado de propinar su cariño a su hijo, pero era demasiado tarde. Alan no quería oír hablar de ninguna responsabilidad y su amor de madre ya no llegaba hasta él. Christine, únicamente, estaba preocupada. Su hijo era un arcángel muy poderoso y eso no nacía por pura casualidad. Cuando los "mayores" consideraban que debía nacer un niño con tales dotes mágicas, era porque habían visto algo en el futuro que requería de ese poder. Ella había vivido una guerra mágica, había visto morir a muchos de sus compañeros, la muerte de su padre estaba relacionada con esa guerra y había tenido que usar todo su poder para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Ahora, el temor de que apareciese otro poder maligno como aquel u otro mago tenebroso, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca y más, sabiendo que tal vez, su hijo podría estar relacionado con ello.

.-Punto uno.- suspiró la mujer al ver la apatía y la resignación en los rostros de los tres chicos.- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado en la clase con Snape?

.-Chris...- se atrevió a decir Harry. Era el que más hablaba con la mujer, puesto que ella era su madrina y tomaba conciencia de que le había salvado la vida a él y a sus padres, la noche de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Como los chicos no habían vivido una guerra, no podían tomarse la vida tan a pecho como sus padres, pero Harry, al que le habían contado muchas veces aquella historia, se tomaba muy en serio la posibilidad de haber sido huérfano el resto de sus días y solía tener flashes en sueños, de la batalla que se había realizado en su casa. En la mayoría de ellos, la risa estridente del mago tenebroso inundaba su cabeza, para hacerle despertar empapado de sudor.- ya sabes como es Snape...me odi...nos odia- añadió señalando a sus amigos.- Simplemente nos provocó un poquito y saltamos...

.-Y salimos a cuestas con castigos...- protestó Ízar. Christine cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara.

.-Está bien.- dijo en un tono cansado. Muy pocas veces se le veía tan vulnerable, pero su hijo siempre la preocupaba y agotaba en exceso.- Supongo que ya habéis tenido suficiente...no os diré nada más, pero no pienso intervenir para quitaros esos castigos...

.-Otra cosa pendiente para con el tío Remus.- susurró Ízar por lo bajito a sus dos amigos, sin que su profesora se diese cuenta. Alan y Harry sonrieron con complicidad.

.-En realidad,- continuó Christine.- Os he llamado para que me digáis si ya tenéis claro quien va a ser el nuevo capitán del equipo.

.-Estamos en ello.- respondió Harry, que como sus amigos, acababan de ver pasar a Remus por la puerta del Gran Comedor, en dirección a la sala de profesores.- Y vamos a solucionarlo ahora mismo. ¡Chao, Chris!- antes de que la mujer pudiera protestar, su ahijado ya había tirado de sus dos amigos para que corrieran en busca de Remus.

Lo alcanzaron a mitad de la Gran escalinata. El hombre se sorprendió al encontrarlos respirando entrecortadamente y pidiéndole que tenían que hablar con él.

.-No pienso quitaros el castigo que os ha impuesto el profesor Snape.- fue lo primero que dijo el licántropo, nada más entrar en un aula vacía.

.-Mierda.- masculló Harry entre dientes e iba a continuar protestando cuando Ízar el dio un puntapié.

.-En realidad, tío Remus, lo que queremos es que nos ayudes a elegir.

.-Sí, Pater.- continuó Alan.- A ver, te lo explico. Este año necesitamos un nuevo capitán y los tres somos igual de antiguos en el equipo y no nos decidimos por ninguno. Y queríamos que tú eligieras al más capacitado...pero, cambiando de tema...¿te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero?- Alan se abrazó a Remus, cuya expresión del rostro era de total horror. Los chicos habían acudido a él por ser el más sensato de todos y él, definitivamente, no podía elegir. No podía seleccionar a uno y que los demás le retiraran la palabra el resto de su vida. Igual que a James y a Sirius, le hacía mucha ilusión que fuese su hijo, que parecía haber elegido el camino del soborno, pero tampoco consideraba que Alan fuese mejor capitán de lo que Harry e Ízar podían serlo y sería favoritismo. Estaba en un verdadero aprieto.

.-Pero tío, Remus...- los ojos de Ízar se iluminaron con una expresión infantil, al apartar de un empujón a Alan y abrazarse él mismo al hombre.- Yo soy el que más se parece a ti, soy responsable, sensato, el orgullo de la familia...éstos son un caso perdido...

.-Cierra la boca, estrellita.- le espetó Harry y como había hecho su amigo, también lo apartó de un empujón y fue su turno de abrazarse al estupefacto profesor.- A ver, tío Remus, sé sensato y elige a un verdadero líder como yo. Soy guapo, tengo carisma y todas las tías se pirran por mí...ese trofeo será nuestro un año más si dejas todo a mi cargo.

.-Chicos, chicos.- Remus se había separado de Harry, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo. No tenía capacidad de elección y mucho menos de control de esa situación y eso lo detestaba, así que optó por la opción más sencilla: lavarse las manos.- Lo lamento pero yo no soy ni vuestro jefe de casa ni un miembro del equipo, así que no puedo elegir por vosotros. No tengo responsabilidad alguna en...

.-¡Ajá!- Ízar lo señaló con el entrecejo arrugado.- ¡Poncio Pilatos se echa a un lado!

.-Ízar, comprende que yo...

.-Nos condenas a la cruz...- Harry se apoyó en la pared, fingiendo un llanto falso y una decepción que no sentía. En el fondo, sabía que Remus actuaría así. Era muy propio de su tío no meterse en camisas de once baras.

.-Pater, me decepcionas.- suspiró Alan.- tenías la oportunidad de verme como capitán y ahora tendremos que dejarlo al maldito destino...¡arrgg!- Alan odiaba esa palabra y lo que significaba y Remus entendió perfectamente la indirecta, adoptando una expresión seria, pero tratando de que no se le notara. Christine solía hablarle del destino a su hijo y siempre recalcaba la palabra como si se tratase de oro en estado puro.

.-Bien, lo acordado.- aprobó Ízar.- A suertes.

.-Y sin trampas.- asintió Harry.

.-Y en presencia de Remus.- añadió Ízar.

.-Está bien.- Alan se encogió de hombros y se colocó en fila con sus dos amigos, mirando en dirección a su padre.- Pater, piensa un número del uno al tres y dibújalo detrás de ti con la varita...el que lo acierte...

.-Y un copón.- discutieron Ízar y Harry al mismo tiempo.- Y que lo hipnotices.

.-¡Oh, está bien!- soltó Alan refunfuñando.- Piedra, papel, tijera...

En aquella ocasión, los chicos no pusieron pegas. Sobretodo porque Remus estaba presente, vigilando muy de cerca a su hijo e impidiéndole que utilizara sus poderes para cambiar su elección en el último instante. Harry resultó ser el ganador y en consecuencia, el nuevo capitán del equipo, para decepción de Ízar y de Alan, que no deseaban estar a merced de su amigo, cumpliendo órdenes.

.-Ha sido limpio.- se excusó Harry.- Así que espero que respetéis a vuestro capitán...- dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Alan, que parecía ser el que más costaba de dominar.

.-De acuerdo.- murmuró el muchacho distraídamente, mirando el reflejo de los rayos del sol, que se filtraban por la ventana. Parecía que se había apagado como una antorcha. Y es que, la palabra "destino" bailaba por sus pensamientos. El destino solía girarle la espalda y una vez más, lo había demostrado. No era simple azar, estaba todo...¿marcado?

.-Muy bien, chicos.- sonrió Remus pacientemente, observando el comportamiento de su hijo detenidamente.- Harry, enhorabuena. Ahora¿por qué no os marcháis Ízar y tú a lo que sea que tengáis pensado hacer? Me gustaría hablar un momento con Alan. Los dos muchachos miraron a su amigo, que parecía claramente extrañado y asintieron en silencio. La euforia que había sentido Harry unos segundos atrás y la decepción de Ízar se habían derrumbado como un castillo de naipes. Cuando Remus quería hablar con Alan sobre algo detenidamente y además, lo expresaba en voz alta, es que algo ocurría.

.-¿Y bien?- preguntó el hombre una vez la puerta del aula había quedado totalmente cerrada e insonorizada.- ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa? Imagino que tu madre tiene que ver en ello...

.-¿Cómo sabías...?- Alan, que había estado distraído y preguntándose lo que había hecho, levantó la cabeza de golpe. Remus se encaminó hacia uno de los pupitres y apoyó la espalda sobre el borde, suspirando cansadamente.

.-Os escuché discutiendo mientras salía del Gran Comedor. Hijo, tengo métodos para poder amplificar vuestras voces y en seguida noté que el tono de la conversación no era del todo, normal...así que decidí que era mejor no intervenir y me hice el loco subiendo por las escaleras...

.-No es lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo.- se excusó el muchacho dándole la espalda a su padre y metiendo el dedo en un agujero que había en una de las mesas.- Mater siempre...

.-Tú madre siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti.- Remus se levantó y avanzó hasta su hijo, para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Alan se estremeció. Normalmente, no dejaba que sus padres mostraran ese tipo de cariño hacia él, fingiendo no importarle y alegando que le daba vergüenza que lo trataran como a un niño, pero era pura fachada. De hecho, con ese comportamiento, Alan demostraba que se parecía mucho más a Christine de lo que deseaba. Remus lo notó, pero no comentó nada. Sabía que cualquier alusión a ello, lo avergonzaría.- No sabes hasta que punto se sacrificó para llegar a tener la paz y la felicidad en la que ahora vivimos...

.-Nunca habláis de ello.- replicó el chico pasándose una mano por los ojos. Por primera vez, estaban aguados y amenazaban con derrumbar lágrimas, pese a que Alan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas porque no fuera así.- Además, siempre me riñe delante de mis amigos, me avergüenza y...

.-Quizás piense que es la única forma de frenarte. Reconoce, que no se lo has puesto nada fácil..- Alan se dio la vuelta, sorprendido y descubrió una sonrisa sincera en el rostro afable de su padre.- Y respecto a lo otro...tienes razón, no hablamos porque es algo doloroso...pero quiero que sepas una cosa, hijo, algo, que no ha sabido nadie hasta ahora y que quizás, te haga pensar lo injusto que puedes llegar a ser.- Alan cerró los ojos y apretó los puños de rabia. Su padre, siempre le sacaba la vena sensible, que se obstinaba en esconder.- Tu madre estuvo a punto de morir al darte a luz...- el chico levantó la cabeza de sopetón, bastante sorprendido y miró la tristeza que ocultaban los ojos almendrados de su padre.- En un momento de parto, hubo que decidir en si salvarte a ti o salvarla a ella... y ella eligió tu vida de todas todas. No le importó morir si podías vivir tú...se sacrificó y estuvo a punto de no soportar ese esfuerzo...por eso, Alan, por eso ella siempre se entristecía cuando le nombrabas un hermano y por eso, te pedí hace mucho tiempo que dejaras de nombrárselo. Creo...- un rayo de sol iluminó el joven rostro del licántropo.- que no fui del todo justo con ella...no quise tocar el tema nunca más y sé que le hice daño...pero ella nunca me lo ha reprochado.

.-Lo siento, pater.- se disculpó Alan con la voz ronca.- Yo no sabía...

.-Alan, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre la dura vida que ha llevado tu madre. Sé que eres joven e impulsivo y eso no está mal. Yo fui un poco como tú cuando era joven, rebelde junto con Sirius y James, creyéndome que el mundo era nuestro, que podíamos lograrlo todo...que podíamos comérnoslo...pero con el tiempo, descubrí que hay que parar los pies y pensar en lo que tienes y en que perderlo...nunca sería la mejor opción. Diviértete, haz trastadas con tus amigos, disfruta con las chicas...pero nunca, nunca hagas daño a alguien con esos juegos...y sobretodo, Alan, trata de entender a Christine...ella, en el fondo, no es tan fuerte como quiere aparentar...- Alan, sin pensar en que aquello podía afectar a su reputación de merodeador en caso de que Draco Malfoy o alguno de sus amigos mirara por el ventanal de la puerta en aquellos momentos, se abrazó a su padre con afán. Y cuando su cabeza reposó en el pecho de Remus Lupin, una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

.-Te lo prometo, Pater.-. Remus, sólo sonrió.

´´´´´´´

N/A: Olasssss gente¿Qué tal? Nosotras un día más, con un capi más y con muchas ilusiones más, jaajjajja. ¡Thank you for loving...! Ay no, mierda, eso no era, eso es una canción de Bon Jovi que ahora mismo estaba sonando en nuestro ordenador, jaajaj, así q lo que queríamos deciros es q gracias por los reviews!(Qué ilusión nos hace!) ya sabéis, cuantos más, más rápido escribimos y actualizamos porque estamos más motivadas. Bueno, q os ha parecido este capi? Interesante? Aburrido? Penoso? Magnífico? Ummm, ahora las cosas en Hogwarts empiezan a ponerse un poquito más interesantes. En fin, no nos enrollamos más, que gracias por seguir ahí una semana más y que esperamos que esté gustando este pequeño invento de fict. ¡Besazos¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Y...¡ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH IN THESE DAYS!


	8. Indicios de responsabilidad

**N/A: Muy buenas gente! Como estais? Sentimos mucho este retraso en actualizar, pero estamos en una epoca muy dificil para encontrar un hueco libre y ponernos a escribir las tres por lo que por favor, pedimos paciencia, una futura abogada depende de ella. Esperamos que este capitulo os haya gustado y intentaremos tener un nuevo capitulo lo antes posible. Besos a todos!**

Reviews:

**Gala Potter: Hola! Muchas gracias! Alan es un encanto de niño, tiene su parte chulita pero también esa dulce y sensible que trata de esconder. Muchas gracias! Jejeej thank you for loving me, gran canción y muy apropiada para la escena. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos! Besos**

**Hikaru itsuko: Hola! Gracias! Jejeej nos encanta que te hagamos reír, esa es nuestra idea aunque esas escenas como las de Alan nos tienen locas. Otra que nos encanta es Alya, porque justamente es eso, una mini Sirius. Nos leemos!**

**Saruky: Hola! Harry el capitán! Jejeej pero a sido suerte, Alan no ha podido intervenir con sus poderes estaba demasiado controlado. Muchas gracias! Eva esta encantada de que te guste Chris es su niña y le tiene un cariño especial, y exacto no podías definirla mejor, es muy Chris, jejeje. La escenita tierna de Remus y Alan es bonita eh? Jejejee, ya era hora ver otra cara de Alan no siempre esa chulilla. Tu kieres matar a Remus de un infarto no? Si Chris se quedara embarazada eso es lo que pasaría, moriría del susto y el disgusto. Sentimos haber tardado pero es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para escribir, un besazo enorme y nos vemos pronto!**

**Tara black: Hola! Gracias! Gran esa casualidad, nos alegramos mucho que te guste la historia es un tanto particular y extraña pero bueno, solo pretendemos hacer reír. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besazos de las tres.**

**Blacklady: Olass! Apuntamos en la libretita tu solicitud de ser hermanita de Remus. Alan nos dice q estará encantado de tenerte como tía, jajaaj. Nos alegra q te guste nuestro fict. Besos!**

**Alex Black Bird: Olasss! Perdonado! Muchas gracias por preocuparte siempre de dejarnos review. Sips, seguro q no sera la ultima vez q sirius y patricia se peleen. Alan tiene su ladito sensiblero, ajajaaj, pobrecillo q no es de piedra y claro, aunq merodeador tambien tiene sus momentos. Gracias por ese apoyo. Besos!**

**Aqus Lupin: Muchas gracias! Nos alegra q te guste el fict. Tu no te desanimes q seguro q alguien acabara leyendo tu fict. Poco a poco. Besos!**

**Gandulfo: Muchísimas gracias!**

**Squall Lionheart: Muchas gracias, intentaremos seguir con el ritmo, pero esperamos no decaer jeje. Un besito**

**Evan: jajaja, q loca, realmente te estan afectando esos examenes y tanto dibujo animado jaja, la proxima duda apuntala, no vaya a ser que se te olvide, y aunque como tu dices siempre se dice lo mismo y puede ser monótono, muchas gracias, nos alegramos mucho de que te guste. Un besazo fuerte de las tres.**

Mariet: Tranquila, no te preocupes por el tiempo, nos alegramos de que te guste y esperamos q siga así en los proximos capis, muchos besitos.

**AnnaTB: Nosotras tb esperamos seguir pronto, pero es q ahora es imposible, son fechas mu malas, de todas formas nos alegra mucho q sigas ahí, un abrazo!**

**CAPITULO 8: INDICIOS DE RESPONSABILIDAD.**

Si la gente se pensaba que un primer día de clase era un día de reencuentros con los compañeros, charlas, presentaciones y más que nada de diversión, estaban completamente equivocados y más si de Hogwarts se trataba.

Después de un largo y difícil día de clases, los chicos de quinto acababan de llegar de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, llenos de tierra, húmedos y hastiados de tener que ver durante casi dos horas el presumido profesor, Derek Moore.

Los cuatro se dejaron caer en la mesa de Gryffindor de cualquier manera cansados de tantas clases. Y aún les quedaban empezar a pensar en el castigo que Snape les había impuesto y los deberes de las otras materias del día.

-Tengo mucha hambre – susurró Alan que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ízar – pero no tengo fuerzas para comer.

-Estamos igual compañero – se mostró acorde Harry, echado hacía atrás en su silla mirando al techo estrellado del Gran Comedor.

-Mirad que llegáis a ser exagerados.

-Sí Hermione – dijeron a coro Harry, Alan e ízar.

-¡¡¡ME CAGO EN TODOS LOS TROLLS!

Un huracán llegó a la mesa de los leones en forma de Matthew William Potter, que llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, su pelo completamente desordenado y una cara de muy pocos amigos. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo con un gran estruendo, y se sentó al lado de su hermano que había dejado de mirar el techo para, ahora fijar sus ojos verdes en los sulfurados de su hermano.

-Como esta el humor de algunos – comentó Ízar levantando su mirada interesado en su "primo". Matt era un chico muy calmado y si tenía ese humor de perros algo debía de haberle pasado.

-¿Qué te pasa enano? – le preguntó interesado Harry.

-NO ME LLAMES ENANO – le gritó Matt mientras cogía como podía con la mano izquierda el puré de patatas e inútilmente intentaba servirse, pero con una sola mano era difícil, por no decir imposible.

-Deja que te ayude – se ofreció su hermano cogiéndole el bol de las manos y le sirvió. A estas horas todos sus amigos estaban pendientes del pequeño de los Potter.

-¿Y pues? ¿A qué se debe tu humor? – le preguntó Alan mientras que con pequeñas ráfagas de aire ayudaba a servirse a Matt que entre su mal humor le mandó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué a que se debe? Os juro que si no llega a ser porque tenía una mano inútil lo hubiese estrangulado – dijo con voz fuerte.

-¿A quién? – se atrevió a preguntar Andrea.

-¿Quién coño va a ser? El mister Hogwarts 1995 – dijo. Con Mister Hogwarts se refería como no, a Derek Moore.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el imbécil ese? Oye que si quieres mando a Alya que se encargue de él – comentó divertido y orgulloso Ízar. Si es que aún se reía al recordar la gran gesta de la noche anterior de su hermana.

-¿Qué que me ha hecho?

-Matt deja de repetir las preguntas, tío, y contesta – dijo impaciente Alan, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios. Le encantaba ver al tan tranquilo Matt de los nervios.

Potter le mandó una mirada asesina acompañada de un gruñido de desesperación al ver que no podía pinchar una escurridiza patata con la zurda, por lo que después, tras soltar con mala leche el tenedor, empezó a hablar.

-Para empezar me ha echo ir a buscar unos sacos de un pienso asqueroso para los bichos que hoy nos iba a enseñar. Luego, cuando estaba medio deslomado, ha traído a unos bichos asqueroso, unas bolas de pelos, malolientes con solo tres dientes súper afilados que segregan un veneno urticante y paralizante – contó. Los chicos empezaron a suponer el porqué Matt tenía su brazo derecho maltrecho e inútil – y el retorcido va y nos dice " si no le hacéis nada malo ,ellos serán dóciles, ya lo veréis. Dadle de comer para que os cojan confianza. Hacedlo con la mano, no pasara nada" ¡JA! – rió sarcásticamente Matt que se iba poniendo rojo a medida que lo iba contando. Alan, Harry e Ízar estaban intentando aguantar la risa – el bicharraco ese solo al acercarse, ¿sabéis lo que me ha hecho? ¡¡¡Se me ha lanzado al cuello, tíos! Justito a la yugular, menos mal que he tenido reflejos y he metido el brazo antes de que me hincara sus malditos dientes – explicó indignado.

Alan, Ízar y Harry se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a Matt que hacía una pose de clara ofensa y sin poder evitarlo rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Jajajajajajaaja.

-Ya podéis reír ya – intervino por primera vez Ginny que estaba sentada bastante cerca de ellos – ha sido un espectáculo. Éste corriendo por todo los terrenos, sacudiendo el brazo para deshacerse del bicho mientras profería todo tipo de insultos al animalito.

-Jajajajajaajaj

-Gracias Ginny, no tienes ni idea cuanto te quiero – dijo irónicamente Matt muy mosqueado.

-Aish hermanito – dijo Harry entre la risa pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apoyándolo contra él – si es que ya sabemos que a ti los únicos animales que se te dan bien son Luna y Alkes.

-Bueno, no del todo, que creo que a la única persona que Luna a mordido en su vida fue a él – comentó Alan pasándose las manos por los ojos para secar las lágrimas. Ese comentario volvió a ocasionar la carcajada general.

Y eso era la pura y dura realidad. Tanto Remus, como James y Sirius, los testigos reales de esa extraña situación, aún no acaban de creerse lo que había acontecido hacia ya unos 5 años.

La cosa había ido así: Era una tarde tranquila cerca de navidad, cuando los tres maridos y Matt estaban tranquilamente en el salón de los Lupin. Matt que por ese entonces contaba con 9 años, estaba jugando tranquilamente en el suelo con un campo de quidditch en miniatura. Luna estaba durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, mientras que los tres merodeadores estaban en el sofá de la sala charlando. De repente un ruido se escuchó en la parte de arriba en la casa, asustando a todos, pero sobretodo, sobresaltando a Luna que a saber que estaba soñando porque aún no se sabe muy bien como, pegó un bote y clavó sus incisivos caninos en el pequeño brazo de Matt, que el pobre se pegó un susto de muerte. Más que nada porque que tu estés jugando tranquilamente y que de repente la perra más tranquila del mundo te muerda no era la cosa más normal. La llorera que se pegó Matt agarrado al cuello de su padre fue de órdago. Incluso Luna, después, estuvo una buena temporada detrás de Matt como queriéndole pedir perdón con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas. Esa era una anécdota que cada año se contaba durante la comida familiar de navidad. A los chicos les hizo mucha gracia, y a los padres, luego del susto inicial, también.

-Menos mal que alguien se lo pasa bien – comentó harto Matt desistiendo en su intento de comer algo.

-Perdona, perdona – se disculpó como pudo Ízar – ¿y cómo está ahora tu brazo? ¿Qué te ha dicho Madame Pomfrey?

-Mi brazo esta jodido. Me ha dicho que he de estar 3 días con esto así - mostró el cabestrillo - para que el veneno salga. Pero claro no me apetecía estar tres días sin poder usar la mano por lo que he ido a ver a Chris para que me lo curara, pero me ha dicho que no puede y que Alan tampoco lo intente. Dice que a de ser un proceso natural porque lo que su magia solo lograría curar la herida pero el veneno continuaría dentro. Vamos que una mierda – acabó derrumbándose encima de la mesa, con tal mala suerte que se dio con el canto en la frente, lo que ocasionó una nueva ola de risas.

-Será mejor que hoy no te muevas más enano – dijo Harry muy divertido poniendo una mano en la frente de su hermano que se estaba poniendo roja. Mientras, Ízar le cortó el pollo en trozos para que pudiera meterselo en la boca.

-Por lo visto hoy no ha sido un buen día para los Potter-Black-Lupin, ¿no? – dijo Alan.

-¿Y vosotros que? – preguntó Matt – ¿habéis logrado que alguien os quite el castigo de Snape?

-Que va – exclamó indignado Harry – Chris ya de entrada ha dicho que no y tío Remus se ha lavado las manos, por lo que, cuando acabe de acostarte – se mofó – tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información.

-Pero bueno, tu hermano mayor tampoco se puede quejar – dijo Alan y Harry, que se olía lo que iba a decir, sonrió – hemos hecho el sorteo de capitán delante de mi padre y el Romeo ha ganado – anunció tristemente. Hay que decir que a Matt tampoco le hizo mucha gracia la noticia, que con su sobre protector hermano lo tendría más difícil para entrar en el equipo.

-Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día – se quejó Matt ocasionando la risa de sus primos y la irritación de su hermano.

Después de esa ultima afirmación todos centraron su atención en los platos que tenían delante, que aunque parecían muy apetecibles, no tenían mucho humor para comer.

-Acabamos mal las vacaciones...- empezó a decir Ízar para romper el silencio. La verdad era que desde que la habían liado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry las cosas no había ido bien.

-...y empezamos mal el curso – acabó Alan la frase de su amigo.

-VAYA AÑITO NOS ESPERA – dijeron a coro los 4 chicos completamente derrumbados.

´´´´´´

Al día siguiente un sol radiante anunciaba un día mejor que el anterior, y aunque aún quedaba la resaca del fatídico primer día, los chicos se levantaron con la esperanza de al menos no tener otro castigo. En la hora del desayuno, mientras Harry le untaba a su hermano la mantequilla en la tostada e Ízar le echaba un vaso de zumo de calabaza, el director anunció que esa tarde tendrían la tarde libre.

-La verdad es que no entiendo para qué vienen en verano a esas reuniones si luego cuando llegan les ponen otra- comentó Alan pasándole el pan a Andrea, que se sentaba a su lado.- Seguro que montan alguna fiestecilla con la excusa de la reunión.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero vamos que no voy a presentar ninguna queja- exclamó Harry mirando a la mesa de al lado donde su "chica" captó perfectamente lo que estaba pensando después de la información que había dado el director.

-No, si aquí no se queja nadie- Ízar hablaba sin mirar a los chicos, tenía toda su atención puesta en Matt que parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas del enfado que tenía.- ¡Ey, Matt! Tranquilízate, ninguno de esos trozos de fruta tiene la cara de Moore.

Matt estaba muy concentrado en intentar pinchar un trozo de manzana con su mano izquierda, lo que suponía todo un reto porque esa mano la usaba sólo para agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera. En uno de sus intentos fallidos el trozo de manzana salió volando y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la cara de Hermione, de no ser porque la mano de Harry se interpuso, a pesar de estar metido en la conversación con sus amigos, los reflejos de buscador no le fallaban.

-Mira el capitán como chulea de reflejos- bromeó Alan.

-Sí, sí, muchos reflejos pero tenemos clase- Andrea se levantó tirando de Alan y el resto hizo lo mismo. Harry, aún con la manzana en la mano se acercó a su hermano y sin que pudiera decir lo más mínimo le metió el trozo en la boca a presión.

Después de unas clases que se hicieron eternas y de un almuerzo rapidito, Alan, Ízar y Harry salieron al patio del castillo a tomar el sol dejando a Matt con una nueva pelea con su comida pero esta vez ayudado por Ginny. El resto se había tomado la comida con más calma así que se uniría más tarde a ellos. Estaban sentados en uno de los arcos de piedra del patio, que estaba casi vacío. Tenían los ojos cerrados y tomaban el sol como caracoles mientras hablaban con largos intervalos de silencio, como si fuese un esfuerzo muy grande el que estaban haciendo al articular cada palabra.

-Ízar.

-Mmmmm

-Tenemos que buscarnos algo para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, que Romeo ya tiene a su Julieta.- Harry hizo el intento de mover la mano para darle un toque en la cabeza a Alan pero se arrepintió, demasiado movimiento para su estado letárgico.

-Yo ya le tengo el ojo echado a una chica- le comentó Ízar esbozando una sonrisa perversa que Alan no vio porque tenía también los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-No te lo digo- Ízar y Harry tuvieron que disimular rápidamente la sonrisa porque Alan abrió los ojos de inmediato y los miró con mucha suspicacia.

-Piensa pedírselo a Andrea- dijo Harry, que estaba al borde las lágrimas por la risa. Entre él e Ízar habían pactado gastarle la broma. Realmente el artífice de la idea había sido Harry, en un principio Ízar se mostró más reacio de lo normal a gastarle la pequeña broma a su amigo pero finalmente la tentación de ver la cara que pondría ante la noticia fue demasiado grande

-¿¿QUÉ? ¡¡Ni se te ocurra! Que nos conocemos estrellita, si te acercas a ella te machaco.

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse más y empezaron a reírse sin control, dejando a Alan totalmente descolocado.

-Sí, Alan, ya lo sabemos. Era coña- consiguió articular Ízar- Andrea no es ni para mí ni para nadie.

-Así me gusta, que te sepas la lección.- Alan se mostraba muy serio y no veía donde sus amigos encontraban la gracia en todo aquello, pero lo cierto es que Ízar y Harry, sentados en el arco de piedra estaban a punto de besar el suelo por las carcajadas.

-¿De qué nos reímos?- Matt llegó acompañado de Andrea, Hermione y Ron; que los miraron como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

Inmediatamente Alan tiró de Andrea que casualmente estaba junto a Ízar mirándolos con la boca abierta. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y puso su cuerpo entre ella e Ízar haciendo que sus dos amigos se rieran aún más.

-Bueno Harry ¿cómo se han tomado tus padres el castigo?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Mi padre no muy mal- contestó Harry.- Cada día me parezco más a él.

-Compadezco a tu madre- murmuró Hermione.

-Mi madre no se lo ha tomado tan mal.

-Nooo ¡Qué va!- saltó Matt ante el comentario de su hermano- Sólo maldijo unas ciento cincuenta veces el día que aceptó salir con el macarra de Potter.

-Sí, pero en el fondo está orgullosa de nosotros.- intentó arreglar Harry.

-Si llamas estar orgullosa a decir "ojalá la naturaleza se hubiera olvidado de transmitirnos el gen de vuestro padre" pues sí, debe estar muy pero que muy orgullosa.

-Pero ella tampoco era ninguna santa, por lo que me ha contado mi madre, estaba metida en líos más de una y más de dos veces.- comentó Alan entre risas.

-No sería para tanto.- exclamó Hermione, casi ofendida- La profesora Potter fue prefecta y premio anual, no sería tan mala como la pintáis.

-¿Y qué?- Saltó Alan- Ízar siempre ha sido un rayo y ahora es prefecto y terminará siendo premio anual.

-No será premio anual si yo puedo evitarlo.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y subió la barbilla con gesto orgulloso.

-Mira, sabionda, tú no puedes hacer nada contra eso. Sabes que soy mejor que tú y apuesto lo que quieras a que sacaré mejores notas en los TIMOs

-Ízar, que las apuestas no se te dan nada bien- le apuntó Ron.- aunque no me importaría ver uno de esos espectáculos que montas cuando pierdes una.

Ron empezó a quitarse la capa como si estuviese haciendo un streaptease haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse, menos Ízar que miró a Ron con cara de pocos amigos. Yael, Ethel y Ginny llegaron unos minutos después, en seguida Yael estaba abrazada a Harry haciéndose carantoñas ajenos al resto de sus amigos que habían pasado a ignorarles.

-¿te duele mucho el brazo?-Ethel le pasó la mano por el brazo envenenado a Matt, que se quedó petrificado con el contacto de la chica. La pregunta llamó la atención de todos que se pararon para ver la reacción de Matt.

-Eee... mm... esto... – Matt empezó a enrojecer aún más al ver que le costaba articular una palabra. Harry que estaba viendo a su hermano prefirió no decirle nada pero negó con la cabeza preguntándose si la petición de su madre de que no se transmitiese el gen Potter se habría cumplido.

-¡Ey enano! A ver si el veneno te ha llegado a la garganta.- Matt miró Alan con los ojos muy abiertos suplicándole que no hiciera ningún comentario, pero sus amigos eran muy crueles. Alan lo abrazó y le obligó a que reposara la cabeza contra su pecho imitando a una madre preocupada- ¡Oh, no! ¡le perdemos, le perdemos!

-Déjalo en paz, hombre- Harry retiró con una mano a su amigo para que dejase a su hermano pero por mucho que lo intentara defender, Matt tenía complicado librarse de esa situación.

-¡Vamos nano, no te pongas rojo! Sólo tienes que decir "me due-le un po-co" – Ízar vocalizó mucho y se señalaba los labios como si pretendiera enseñar a hablar a Matt que aún se estaba poniendo peor pero que seguía sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Tú deja al chico, el veneno sólo le ha afectado el brazo- saltó Andrea dándole un manotazo a Alan, que todavía la mantenía casi secuestrada- y tú, señor Black ¿nunca te has sonrojado?- Andrea se acercó segura de sí misma y le agarró la corbata acercándolo hacia ella. Ízar se quedó con la boca abierta, era la última reacción que se esperaba de Andrea y no supo como reaccionar.

-¡Ven aquí!- Alan la agarró de la cintura alejándola de Ízar que sin saber porqué se sintió muy aliviado- No te acerques al prefecto que ahí donde lo ves con su carita de bueno tiene un peligro que no veas. No llega a mi altura, pero se acerca- Alan se pasó las manos por la melena con un movimiento elegante que dejó a Ginny ensimismada.- Ay, enano si aprendieras un poco de los demás en vez de ser tan... tan... Evans.

-¿Algún problema con mi madre?- Reaccionó por primera vez Matt.

-Ninguno, pero digamos que no alcanza el título de merodeador.- apuntó Ízar.

-Y tu padre duda de que tú lo hagas y nadie te dice nada- le contestó Matt con una bordería que nadie hubiera imaginado en él, pero entre que estaba enfadado desde el día anterior, que lo habían dejado en ridículo delante de Ethel y que habían menospreciado la herencia de su madre, que tanto se notaba en él, habían conseguido sacar su parte rebelde.

-Mira el enano como se pone chulo- se sorprendió su hermano- Anda, no sigas que eres capaz de decir cualquier burrada y al final habrá que darte una lección.

-Haz caso a tu hermano, Matt.- le dijo Alan – Si es que lo que tenías que hacer es como él, centrarte un poquito, echarte una novia. Enamorarte.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeee- saltaron Harry y Yael al mismo tiempo

-Nada de amores- exclamó Yael amenazando a Alan con el dedo.

-Y nada de novia. Tú deja a los demás en paz y dedícate a tu vida que bastante lío tienes.

-Es que hoy me siento muy cupido.

-Pues bien mal que te ha sentado mi idea- volvió a picar Ízar recordándole su broma de quedar con Andrea.

-Espero no tener que recordarte mis palabras, estrellita, pero a ver, a ver- se rascó la cabeza pensando en su siguiente víctima. Harry le dio con el codo y cuando le miró señaló levemente a Ron y Hermione que estaban en frente de ellos, Alan esbozó una sonrisa y tosió para llamar la atención- ¿y vosotros para cuándo?

Ron y Hermione se miraron con los ojos abiertos y luego se fijaron en Harry, que se partía abrazado a la cintura de Yael. Se quedaron sin palabras durante unos instantes sabiéndose el centro de todos sus amigos.

-¿En qué momento de la conversación dejamos de meternos con Matt para empezar a meternos con nosotros?- preguntó Ron algo sonrojado pero sin perder su sentido del humor.

-Vamos chicos no os resistáis si está clarísimo- les tentó Harry a sabiendas de que se jugaba una buena bronca de su mejor amiga que estaba empezando a apretar los puños para contenerse.

-¿Por qué no os compráis un bosque y os perdéis en él?- les espetó Hermione un poco alterada.

-Uy, mira la sabelotodo que no le gusta que se metan en su vida amorosa, pero, chica, si está clarísimo que terminaréis juntos. No podéis negarlo, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Venga tíos, ¿por qué no dejáis el temita?- suplicó Ron.

-Pobre Ron-Alan le abrazó por los hombros- Se nos está poniendo colorado- le pellizcó la mejilla y la zarandeó como si fuese un niño pequeño- pero si mírala, con ese pelo... mmmm...

-¿Qué le pasa a su pelo?- Ron se tapó la cara en el mismo instante en que dijo esas palabras y Hermione pareció querer matarlo con la mirada porque todos empezaron a reírse- Quiero decir... que no sé... ¡que nos dejéis en paz!

-Esto huele a amor- canturreó Ízar.

-¡Cierra el pico, cerebrito!- le espetó Hermione- No tenéis ni idea y ... arggg... ¡dejadnos en paz!

-Si es que se ponen de acuerdo en todo ¿no son monos? – comentó Harry, llevándose las manos en el pecho.

Hermione y Ron no aguantaron más ese cachondeo y salieron de allí cada uno por un lado rojos como tomates y dejando a sus amigos riéndose a más no poder.

´´´´

Era miércoles por la mañana. El sol se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales de los pasillos. El colegio entero parecía un cementerio. Pasaban de las 7 de la mañana y no había rastro de estudiantes y mucho menos de profesores. Todo el mundo disfrutaba de sus últimas horas de sueño.

Sin embargo, aún a riesgo de toparse con el desagradable conserje o su gata, la señora Norris, Alan Lupin paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras su pelo, empapado de agua, chorreaba, bañando el suelo. No había dormido más de dos horas, no obstante, su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio ni sueño, más bien, parecía pensativo.

Era muy extraño encontrar al hijo de los Lupin pasear en solitario y con una expresión de concentración tan grande. Alan no era ese tipo de muchachos. Siempre reía y bromeaba con sus compañeros, era ligón, presumido y algo arrogante y estar por encima de todo, mientras no dañara a nadie, era un comportamiento muy habitual en él. La única persona que podía lograr que de vez en cuando, se sintiera avergonzado de su mismo, era su padre.

Se detuvo frente a una escalera en forma de caracol y reposó la espalda sobre la columna, suspirando de modo prolongado y mirándose las manos con gesto extraño, como si algo no funcionara en su cuerpo como debía ser. Por muy extraño que pareciera en él, se sentía terriblemente agotado, como si alguien le hubiese absorbido la energía de golpe.

Quiso cerrar los ojos y prepararse para aparecer en su modo arcángel, pero las chispas que rodearon su cuerpo, estallaron en volutas de humo y se apagaron como si su discman se hubiese quedado sin pilas. Extrañado, pero mucho más asustado de lo que había estado en la vida, comenzó a subir los peldaños de la torre al modo mortal, respirando entrecortadamente a cada rellano.

Finalmente, el cuadro que presidía la entrada al lugar, se mostró frente a él, pidiéndole la contraseña. El muchacho trató de recordar cuál era la nueva, puesto que la anterior (Keep the faith), que era la que habían dejado puesta antes de abandonar el colegio el curso pasado, había sido cambiada.

-_You Give Love a Bad Name_- susurró Alan sonriendo interiormente. Sabía que aquella contraseña había sido maniobra de Patricia, cuando ella y Sirius habían estado peleados. Cuando el retrato se hizo a un lado, el muchacho atravesó la puerta y encontró la sala totalmente desierta y sin claros signos de que ningún miembro de la familia se hubiese levantado. "Es temprano", se recordó.

Nada más echar una mirada a la decorada sala de estar, sintió como algo le tocaba la mano. Se hubiese sobresaltado en cualquier otra ocasión, pero increíblemente, había sentido esa presencia antes de que llegara a él. Luna, su pastor alemán, le lamía la piel gimiendo como si llorara. Los animales tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados y podían notar las emociones con mayor intensidad y Luna era una perra sumamente inteligente y sabía que su dueño no se encontraba bien, por eso trataba de animarlo.

Alan se arrodilló frente al animal y le rascó detrás de las orejas, mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos había llegado a notar que estaba allí. Intuía que la perra le habría seguido desde los dormitorios, pero esa era una rutina muy común en su mascota y nunca antes había podido percatarse de su presencia. No era una persona humana y por lo tanto, sus emociones estaban claramente disminuidas.

-_Placidus, Luna, omnis bene se habet_ (Tranquila, Luna, todo va bien).- a Alan le hubiese gustado creerlo también, pero le resultaba bastante complicado. Apretando los dientes, volvió a ponerse en pie con dificultad y avanzó hasta las escalerillas, que llevaban a las habitaciones de los tres matrimonios.

Pasó de largo por el primer y segundo piso y se dirigió directamente al tercero. En seguida notó que la puerta estaba cerrada y trató de abrirla con su magia, pero igual que en la anterior ocasión, no lo logró. Debía de tener un resfriado y a juzgar por las apariencias muy grande, para que se hubiese quedado tan desprovisto de energía que ni siquiera pudiese abrir una simple puerta. Resignado, extrajo la varita de su túnica negra y susurró un "Alohomora". De esa forma, la puerta emitió un leve "clic" y se entreabrió.

El muchacho la empujó y entró. Sus padres continuaban durmiendo en la cama. La habitación estaba muy limpia y ordenada, igual que siempre la encontraba en las ocasiones que había entrado y la tenue luz del amanecer entraba nítidamente por las ranuras de las persianas. Alan se acercó hasta donde dormitaban sus padres y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Remus, que no llevaba camisa, tenía abrazada a su mujer por la cintura y su respiración era lenta y pausada. La expresión de su rostro era de total serenidad. En cambio, en cuanto el cuerpo de Alan rozó las sábanas, Christine abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero no se sobresaltó.

La mujer parecía estar siempre en alerta y, probablemente, había notado la presencia de su hijo desde el mismo momento en que éste entrara por el retrato de la Sala. No parecía molesta porque el chico se hubiese presentado a esas horas. Probablemente, si cualquiera de los chicos hubiese entrado a las habitaciones de James o de Sirius a las siete de la mañana, éstos los hubieran matado a hechizos, por interrumpir los últimos momentos de sueño.

-_Venia, mater_ (perdóname, mamá)- murmuró Alan algo cohibido, porque los profundos ojos azules de su madre estaban clavados en los suyos.- Siento despertarte...- no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Alan se presentaba avergonzado o humilde, sin ese toque irónico en la voz y Christine no tardó en comprender que se debía a algo importante.

_-Qui evenit, filio_?(¿Qué ocurre, hijo?)- preguntó la mujer con el tono de voz en tensión, pero con dulzura y comprensión. En ese momento, Remus se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, lanzando un bostezo al aire y observando a su familia.

-Buenos días...¿no es muy temprano para pedir la paga, Alan?- El hombre se sentó en la cama sonriendo y su hijo le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Era cierto, que cuando se presentaba a horas indebidas solía ser para pedirles algo a sus padres, pero aquella vez era diferente.

-Buenos días, pater...en realidad yo...no he venido para eso.- Remus y Christine se miraron entre ellos, algo extrañados, pero dejaron continuar a su hijo.- Mater, me duele la cabeza...¿crees que podrías curarme?

-Acércate.- pidió Christine mientras se acomodaba en la cama y le dejaba espacio al chico para que se colocara a su lado. Vestía un camisón largo y blanco, con brillantitos en las mangas y que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura. El cabello largo y azabache lucía suelto y brillante y no era muy común ver a la mujer dejárselo al aire, siempre solía llevarlo recogido en una cola de caballo.- ¿Por qué no te has curado tú mismo?- cuando Christine colocó una mano en la frente de su hijo, entendió el motivo. Ardía en fiebre y le bastó un mínimo contacto para que intuyera lo bajas que estaban sus defensas. Sin embargo, cuando retiró la mano, Alan sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo y tembló levemente, como si hubiese recibido un chispazo.- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sólo un poco cansado...-mintió el chico.- Pero la cabeza me va a estallar...- Alan cerró los ojos un instante, suspiró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Christine, apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella.- Sé que te cuesta desprender tu magia, pero es sólo un dolor de cabeza. No te cansará mucho...por favor, mater...

-Alan,- el rostro de Christine se tensó durante unos instantes mientras acariciaba los mechones de pelo de la frente de su hijo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que el muchacho dejara que se le acercaran.- No eres ningún estorbo, ¿entiendes? No importa que sea pequeña la herida que tengas, siempre que lo desees puedes venir...

-Te hace daño.- repitió el muchacho mientras notaba que iba cayendo en la inconciencia. Se sentía tan a gusto así que se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Desde cuando te encuentras mal, hijo?- quiso saber Remus, que como su mujer, estaba algo preocupado. Alan era un chico fuerte y sano, que muy pocas veces había estado enfermo y que su temperatura fuera tan alta a esas horas de la mañana no era algo muy natural en él.

-No he dormido bien, eso es todo...- Christine, sin añadir nada más, extendió las manos sobre el cuerpo de su hijo y cerró los ojos con tal de concentrarse. La energía fluyó de su cuerpo con una rapidez inusitada, más de lo común. La luz que surgió de sus manos brotó con brío y salpicó el cuerpo del chico, reconfortándolo. Cuando Alan sintió esa fuerza recorriendo su interior y que llenaba su cuerpo como si hubiese comido un par de comidas abundantes, recuperó un poco el color de cara y respiró sin tener tanta dificultad.

-Gracias, mater...-agradeció incorporándose un poco y apretando los puños, para comp.robar que estaba del todo bien.- Ya me siento mucho mejor.- el chico de un bote saltó de la cama y sus padres se levantaron para acompañarle hasta la salida.- Nos vemos en clase.- en cuanto Alan abandonó la habitación, mucho más recuperado, Christine apretó los dientes y de no ser porque Remus la sujetó justo a tiempo, se hubiese caído al suelo.

-¡Chris! ¡Chris, por favor...!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, Remus...no te preocupes.- le tranquilizó la mujer, sosteniéndose como pudo en las paredes y jadeando.- No podía dejar que Alan me viera así...- Remus la acompañó hasta la cama y la sentó sobre ella, arrodillándose en frente y observándola con preocupación, mientras notaba como el corazón de su esposa latía demasiado aceleradamente...

-Christine.- cuando Remus la llamaba por el nombre al completo y utilizaba ese tono de voz, la cosa siempre iba en serio.- No quiero tener que volver a...

-No pasará.- Christine abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso en pie de sopetón. Parecía algo furiosa.- No pasarás otra vez por aquello...- la mujer le dio la espalda y se dirigió al perchero, para ponerse una bata por encima. Remus suspiró, cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella por detrás, para abrazarla. En cuanto sintió ese contacto, los ojos de Christine se humedecieron, pero no dejó que su marido lo viera.

-No quiero perderte...- murmuró el hombre.

-No lo harás, Remus.- cuando Christine habló lo hizo segura de si misma y con rotundidad, sin dar muestras de esa agonía que sentía por dentro.- Pero es mi obligación como madre...aunque eso requiera ciertos esfuerzos...mi corazón está bien, de verdad...te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir...

-De acuerdo.- susurró Remus dándole un beso en el cuello y dirigiéndose al baño para comenzar a ducharse. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, una lágrima resbaló por las pálidas mejillas de Christine. Sabía, que eso no iba a ser posible.

´´´´´´´´

Cuando Remus, Sirius y James entraron en el aula para impartir su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de quinto curso, encontraron a Harry e Ízar subidos en los pupitres, utilizando sus varitas a modo de espadas y blandiéndolas mientras brincaban de un lado para otro, efectuando acrobacias y siendo atentamente observados por sus compañeros de clase, que de vez en cuando aplaudían alguna de sus hazañas.

-En guardia, maese Black, el rey de los hombres lo reta a su rendición...

-Jamás, vil bellaco...- respondió Ízar saltando de una mesa hasta el suelo, con una pirueta y guiñando el ojo a las chicas que aplaudían entusiasmadas.- Un elfo como yo jamás...

-¡Potter, Black, suficiente!- Ízar se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para ver como su padre y sus tíos observaban la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero en el caso de James y Sirius, con alguna sonrisita amagada. En ese momento sintió una estocada por la espalda y calló al suelo, con el cuerpo de su amigo sobre él y la varita de éste en el cuello.

-¡Ríndete, estrellita!

-¡Tramposo!- masculló Ízar entre dientes, mientras trataba desesperadamente de levantarse.

-¡Potter, levante el trasero del de su compañero y regrese a su asiento!- ordenó Lupin dejando el maletín que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa y en un tono que no admitía réplica.- ¿Alguien sabría decirme porqué es tan peligroso lo que ha hecho vuestro compañero?-inmediatamente, las manos de Hermione y de Ízar se levantaron al vuelo y eso que todavía no habían acabado de tomar asiento. Harry, que se sentó al lado de Alan, que no había participado para nada en la pelea y que parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte, sonrió. Sabía que esos dos ese curso en particular, que eran los TIMOS, iban a pelear a muerte por su título de "empollones sin causa".

-¿Sí, Hermione?- le concedió la palabra, amablemente, James e Ízar le lanzó una mirada asesina que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa. La chica se aclaró la garganta y muy segura de sí misma, respondió:

-Porque la varita podría accionarse accidentalmente. Las varitas mágicas sólo son unas canalizadoras de la magia que existe en el interior de un mago y las emociones afectan a los hechizos, así que se corre ese gran peligro...

-Excelente, Hermione.- aprobó Lupin impresionado.- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor...- Ízar se cruzó de hombros molesto y se recostó en su asiento furioso porque Hermione la sabelotodo perfecta y prefecta, hubiese dado la misma respuesta que él habría dicho si le hubiesen otorgado la palabra.

-Bueno chicos- comenzó Sirius colocándose su varita mágica detrás de la oreja y yendo al frente de la mesa de profesores, donde también estaban colocados sus amigos.- Encantados de teneros un año más con nosotros. Como ya sabéis, ésta es la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y la impartiremos los tres...compaginando los...ejem, "problemillas" de Remus y las clases de Quidditch de James...

-Esperamos que el verano no os haya aflojado las neuronas...- continuó el propio James sonriéndoles, lo que causó una carcajada general. A todo el mundo le encantaba la clase impartida por los merodeadores.

-Y que vengáis con muchas ganas de trabajar- añadió Remus con una mirada algo más seria, pero amable.- Este es el año de los TIMOS y os aseguro que os vamos a exigir mucho más rendimiento y seremos estrictos a la hora de calificar vuestros trabajos...-en ese momento, en que los tres adultos asintieron, como aprobando ese comentario, Hermione levantó la mano.- Dinos, Hermione.

-Profesores,- pronunció la chica algo preocupada al oírles comentar lo de los TIMOS.- ¿Seguiremos este año viendo criaturas tenebrosas?

-En realidad- fue Sirius el que respondió a aquella pregunta.- James, Remus y yo hemos estado comentando que estáis muy capacitados y avanzados en ese aspecto. Como todo temario del curso, de divide en tres partes: las criaturas tenebrosas, los encantamientos defensivos y atacantes y los duelos y será en los dos últimos aspectos en los que más nos vamos a basar.- la clase entera entró en murmullos de excitación. Desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras habían bajado su nivel considerablemente. Como no había peligro a nuevos magos tenebrosos, los temarios solían ser bastante aburridos y sencillos, aunque los merodeadores siempre habían tratado de lograr hacer las clases lo más amenas posibles y con sus comentarios risueños, lo habían logrado. Así que, el hecho de que empezaran a impartirse clases de duelo o aprendizaje de hechizos que se solían utilizar en el, era algo fuera de lo común.

-Profesores, ¿puedo preguntar algo?- en aquella ocasión, la mano que se había alzado era la de Andrea. Como los merodeadores asintieron, la chica continuó.- Disculpen, pero no lo entiendo...¿para qué queremos saber realizar duelos y hechizos de ataque y defensa si no hay nada que enturbie nuestro mundo?

-Muy inteligente, Andrea.- sonrió Remus con perspicacia. Ya se esperaba esa pregunta.- Principalmente, porque de eso consiste la asignatura, sin magos tenebrosos o con ellos...- las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron un poco de vergüenza, pero esa no era la intención de Lupin.- Pero lo cierto, es que hemos hablado con el director y está de acuerdo en algo. La carrera de auror sigue siendo la más solicitada y no sólo los magos tenebrosos son los que causan desperfectos en la tranquilidad del mundo mágico. Hay traficantes de pociones de magia negra, ladrones, todo tipo de delincuentes que hay que atrapar...por no decir la cantidad considerable de mortífagos que quedan sueltos y que planean algún atentado...nosotros creemos que son motivos más que suficientes para que estéis preparados y con esto no queremos decir que vaya a ocurriros algo malo, pero un mago debe tener conocimientos suficientes como para defenderse...¿alguna pregunta más?- como nadie añadió nada más, James tomó del escritorio unos cuestionarios y comenzó a repartirlos por la clase.

-Hoy comenzaremos con este test para ver lo que recordáis del curso anterior...- comentó Sirius mientras se daba la vuelta a la pizarra y con un movimiento de varita dibujaba un esquema en ella.- También queremos que copiéis esto, es la distribución de las clases...y al final de la hora si vuestro compañero Alan es tan amable...nos hará una demostración de lo que es un arcángel...seres del mundo mágico que también estudiaremos...- cuando su padrino le guiñó un ojo, Alan arqueó las cejas. Normalmente, le encantaba exhibirse en público, pero aquel día estaba sumamente cansado. Le quedaba muy poca de la energía que Christine le había entregado aquella mañana y seguía sintiendo su cuerpo extraño.

-Ei, tío, ¿estás bien?- Harry le dio un codazo, mientras rellenaba, casi con los ojos cerrados, el pergamino que su padre le había entregado. La asignatura que mejor se le daba era aquella.- Estás super raro hoy...

-Es que estoy con la regla.- sonrió Alan pasándose una mano por el pelo para presumir ante una chica de dos mesas más atrás que no paraba de mirarle y que para variar, él había sentido. Era muy típico en el muchacho utilizar esas frases divertidas para salir de preguntas comprometedoras.

-Serás capullo- rió Harry y continuó poniendo cruces a las respuestas acertadas. Sino lo hubiera hecho, habría advertido como el rostro de su amigo se ensombrecía.

Veinte minutos después de que James hubiese repartido los cuestionarios, Sirius los estaba recogiendo y Remus había solicitado a su hijo para que los demás apreciaran algunas de sus características.

-¿Cuánto me pagáis por ser vuestro muñeco de feria?- inquirió el muchacho en voz baja, mientras se acercaba al centro del aula, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y algún que otro suspiro de las chicas.

-Veinte euros.- respondió Sirius de inmediato.

-¿Tú estás loco?- James le dio un pellizco por bajo.- Que el niño no estará más que un rato...Alan, quince es la oferta final. ¿Qué me dices?

-Ya basta.- ordenó Remus cogiendo a su hijo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia donde todos pudieran verlo mejor.- Parecéis dos críos...mira que ofrecerle dinero por algo que va a hacer con tal de que no le quitéis puntos...

-Ingenuos...- les murmuró Alan siguiendo a su padre y riendo de la cara de tontos que se les había quedado a sus tíos. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo gratis?- Aguafiestas...- le dijo después a su padre, pero el rostro de Remus se había quedado algo serio y lo miraba fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. El hombre lobo había notado la alta temperatura que mostraba el cuerpo de su hijo y lo conocía perfectamente para adivinar que esa ironía era una fachada, para no dar a conocer como se encontraba. Iba ya a sentarlo de nuevo, cuando la voz de Sirius sonó por toda la clase y lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, Alan, ¿por qué no nos explicas un poco en qué consiste ser un arcángel?- el chico lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su padre, cuyo rostro estaba sumido entre las sombras y comenzó a hablar como si no pasara nada.

-Vale...a ver...pues los arcángeles somos personas normales...no "seres"como nos ha llamado Sirius- al animago rió por ese comentario y también el resto de la clase.- No somos como los ángeles de la guarda y tal que protegen a las personas una vez ya han muerto, sino que nacemos así y en vida, hay una persona que está destinada a que la protejamos...-conforme iba hablando, se acordaba de lo que su madre le había explicado de pequeño, mucho tiempo atrás y que él siempre había querido ignorar. Pero ahora, tenía un sentimiento distinto a todo eso.- pero no es una persona normal, sino alguien que tiene una misión importante que cumplir en el mundo...Normalmente, no es muy común que los arcángeles sean a la vez magos porque existe una restricción que les impide casarse con otro que no sea de su misma especie, pero digamos que mis padres rompieron un poco esas reglas...no creo que exista otro en el mundo que sea como yo...- Alan miró a su padre, sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.- Ummm, y bueno, nosotros tenemos unos poderes especiales...como el de manejar la energía en estado puro...de esta manera...- el chico colocó ambas manos en el aire y se preparó para concentrar energía como había hecho en incontables ocasiones. Pero en el momento en que la luz brillante comenzó a brotar de sus dedos, Alan sintió un ráfaga de dolor que le recorrió todas las partes del cuerpo. Gritó de dolor y cayó arrodillado, jadeando.

-¡Alan!- muy preocupados, Sirius, James y Remus corrieron en su ayuda, mientras Ízar y Harry hacían lo propio, seguidos de Andrea y Hermione. El resto de la clase, irrumpió en murmullos ahogados. Alan se retorcía en el suelo, con las manos en los costados y los dientes bien apretados.

-Dios mío, Alan, dinos que te ocurre...- las manos de Lupin se movían torpemente.

-Está ardiendo de fiebre.- informó James con el semblante serio. En ese momento, el muchacho abrió los ojos de sopetón y apoyándose en los hombros de Sirius y de su padre, se puso en pie tambaleándose. Pasándose una mano por la cara, que estaba bañada en sudor, se abrió camino entre todos, bajo la sorpresa de éstos que lo llamaron sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

Corrió por los largos corredores sin ni siquiera reparar en que lo hacía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo intensamente, se sentía desprovisto de energía, pero había tenido una visión de hacia donde debía dirigirse y cuanto más tiempo tardase, peor se encontraría.

Subió la escalinata de torre y de nuevo, por segunda vez en aquel día, dio la contraseña al retrato, que se hizo a un lado de inmediato. De dos en dos, fue subiendo los escalones hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, de golpe. Jadeando, corrió hacia el baño, donde se escuchaba un salpicar molesto y la abrió tragando saliva. Allí, sentada en los azulejos de suelo, con el rostro lloroso, Christine estaba vomitando. Era la primera vez que Alan la veía tan vulnerable y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba por completo.

-Mater...- murmuró quedamente y arrodillándose a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente


	9. Verdades que duelen

**Blacklady: **Olasss! Umm, tía de Alan? Se lo consultaremos a ver q le parece. Jaaaaj. Pues...ya veremos ya quien es el protegido de Alan, lo dejaremos en suspense. Besos!

**AnaTB: **Olassss! Q le pasa a Christine? Ummm¡eso lo sabrás leyendo este capi! Y nops, la protegida de Alan no es su madre...ya se verá quién es. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Saruky: **Olassss! Sips, mil disculpas, hemos tardado muchísimo. Pues a Alan...lo q le pasa lo sabrás en este capi y a Chris lo mismo. Jajaakajaj, sólo lee y lo sabrás. Sí, Matt es genial. Besazos!

**Marce: **Olassss! Jajaj, valeeee, a ver, Remus no lo pasará del todo bien, pero este no es un fict de sufrimiento, es de bastante alegría aunque haya problemas así q tranquila, q no sufrirá más de lo debido. Y bueno, lo q le pasa a Christine no es exactamente malo. Y bueno, Eva dice q gracias por el review pero q el lobito es de su propiedad, jajajaja. Besitos!

**Aqus Lupin: **Olasss! Crueles nosotras? Noooo, Peke dice q es la más inocente...(Peke no mientas q se te ve el plumero. ¬¬) A Chris...bien, lo q le pasa lo averiguarás en este capi. Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Respondemos las tres, jajaajaj. Ummm, morirse? Qien ha hablado de muerte? (q conste q Evix lo propuso) (Yo? Me ofendéis ¬¬) Ya veremos ya lo q le pasa a Christine. (No Eva, no hace falta q digas q sus flores favoritas son las rosas blancas). Bueno, lo de Harry...no es serio por ahora...jajaja, pero es un Potter como su padre y al final la sangre le tirará, jajajaa. Besos!

**Squall lionhart1:** Hola! Muchas gracias! La cosa, si, se pone interesante, ya veremos que pasa con Alan. Muchas gracias! Peke: esta semana he estado con mucho ajetreo, y las pocas veces que me conectado (la mayoría de las veces por la mañana) no estabas. A ver si coincidimos. Muchas gracias de nuevo y besos de las tres.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Hola! No sacaremos a Chris, no le haremos nada malo, bueno, no en exceso. Estas anotada en la lista de Alan, jejeje. Sentimos el retraso. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Kaosblack:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer el fic y dejarnos tus comentarios. Se agradece mucho. Besos de las tres! Sentimos haber tardado tanto. Cuidate!

**Samantha Black33:** Hola! Chris lo pasará mal, ella misma lo sabe, pero ya veremos como lo ira pasando. Si, al dar energía ella se agota, esta bastante débil, ya veras el porqué. Sentimos haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, intentaremos que no vuelva a pasar. Besos!

**Evan:** Hola! Como estás chica? Esperamos que muy bien. Esa frase de tomar el sol como caracoles es cosa de Crisy (doy fe). Que más quisieran los estudiantes tomar el sol así...en fin! jejeje Mal rollo al final? Jeje sips, un poquito, ahora veremos que le pasa a Chris. Pobre Matt, el pasándolo fatal y tu riéndote de él...aish mi niño (by Peke) Venga wapa, mucha suerte en tus exámenes, si no fuera porque ninguna de las tres somos muy creyentes que digamos (lease el muy como nada) te pondríamos un cirio en la catedral. Suerte! Besos!

**Vickypotter007black:** Hola! Gracias por leer nuestro fic. No, el protegido de Alan no es su madre. Pronto veremos quien es. Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Gracias de nuevo y besos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: Verdades que duelen**

Alan apretaba el cuerpo de su madre como si ésta fuera a desvanecerse. Se encontraba débil, adolorido, como si su cuerpo estuviera mutando, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era como los sollozos de Christine iban en aumento, mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Jamás, jamás había visto a la mujer flaquear de aquel modo, jamás la había sentido tan desesperada.

Era extraña la sensación de estar atado a ella, cuando nunca se había sentido muy ligado a su amor maternal. Su manera de ser libre e independiente le impedía rebajarse a un segundo plano, dar a entender que necesitaba ese abrazo tanto o más que ella misma, que la necesitaba en sí mismo, que sin la fuerza o los consejos que le infundía su madre, era peor persona. Su padre siempre había sido para él el camino que lo guiaba, el amigo con el que conversar, el apoyo moral en los malos momentos, pero ella era su madre. La persona que más podía entenderle sobre la faz de la tierra, puesto que era igual a él, con las mismas responsabilidades y fingir que todo aquello no significaba nada para él, que le daba igual, era engañarse a sí mismo.

_.-Mater...non lacrimo_(mamá...no llores).- Christine levantó la cabeza del hombro de su hijo y se secó las lágrimas, apoyando la espalda en los azulejos de la pared.

_.-Scio_?(¿Lo sabes?)- Alan, tratando de que el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo tembloroso, no se notase, hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para sentarse enfrente de su madre, pero cuando lo hizo, no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada, había algo que no podía afrontar.

.-He sentido que estabas en peligro...

.-No, no es verdad.- Christine se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó por la barbilla, con tal de obligarle a que sus miradas se cruzaran. De mala gana, Alan no tuvo más remedio que fijar sus preciosos ojos azules en los de ella.- ¿Por qué me engañas a mí y te engañas a ti mismo? Alan, escúchame...ha llegado la hora...

.-¡No!- el muchacho se puso en pie sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Ahí, parado enfrente del lavabo, más alto que su madre, inspiraba una oleada de poder, un poder muy grande que hasta entonces no había tomado en cuenta.- Es la causa de tu dolor...y también del mío...yo no lo quiero...

.-No sabes lo que dices...- murmuró Christine y pese a que sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, Alan no se compadeció y continuó mostrando esa mirada fría y dura, que muy pocas veces llegaba a adoptar.

.-¿Y tú sí, mater?- rugió el muchacho cerrando los puños con violencia y notando que la poca energía que tenía en el cuerpo volaba por sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa.- ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere papá¿Eh¿te has parado a pensar en eso?- Christine cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, pero su hijo no se detuvo ahí.- Sé muy bien lo que pasó la última vez, pater me lo dijo y sé que puedes morir...sintiéndome así como me siento, observando lo mucho que sufres...¿cómo quieres que esté contento, qué esté orgulloso, que asuma mis responsabilidad¡Y una mierda¡Yo no pedí esto, yo no lo quiero!

.-Has notado su dolor...- murmuró Christine. Su voz se quebraba, no era capaz de responder a todo ello sin flaquear, sin reconocer, que en el fondo, una milésima parte de lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo, era verdad.- Por eso has venido...y si sufre Alan, es porque yo no soy capaz de llevar esto sola y lo nota...porque no estoy bien y necesito ayuda...

.-Lo lamento.- escupió Alan cruelmente y con los ojos cargados de ira.- Pero yo estoy con papá.- Christine no pudo más que abrir la boca, sorprendida del odio tan grande con el que se expresaba su hijo.- Estás sola en eso, mater...yo ya no puedo hacer nada...

_.-Est tuî munus_...(Es tu responsabilidad).

.-No la pedí.- por mucho que Christine se empeñara en tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, Alan no podía. Se acordaba una y otra vez de la angustia con la que su padre le había hablado de todo lo que había sufrido en el primer embarazo y la garganta se le resecaba. Tenía miedo, sí, mucho más miedo de lo que pudieran sufrir con todo aquello, de que algo destrozara su mundo perfecto al aceptar realmente lo que era.

.-Alan, por favor...- rogó Christine sosteniéndole por los hombros y temblando, ligeramente desesperada.- Te aseguro que me gustaría volver atrás, te aseguro que la situación en la que me encuentro no es lo que yo deseaba...ni siquiera sé cómo ha ocurrido, debió ser un desliz, no sé...no lo recuerdo...pero te aseguro que no estaba planeado.

.-Está haciéndote daño.- masculló Alan. Pese a las palabras sinceras de su madre y aunque las creía, no podía dar su brazo a torcer, no quería. Admitirlo sería llevar consigo una carga y una verdad con la que no estaba dispuesto a cargar, de la que siempre se había burlado. Ahora, no sólo tenía el secreto que podía destruir a su familia definitivamente, sino la vida de ese secreto en sus manos, puesto que su única misión en el mundo era protegerlo.- Ahora estás más débil...puedo notarlo y también me hace daño a mí...¿ y qué pasará si...?

.-Es un cambio normal en tu organismo y también en el mío.- interrumpió Christine bruscamente y apartando a su hijo de en medio, salió por la puerta, hasta la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.- Nunca me dejaste que te lo explicara...cuando llega al mundo aquel a quien debes proteger, el cuerpo de un arcángel comienza a sufrir ciertos cambios...al principio es doloroso y notarás como si él sufre, tú sufres con él...pero luego hay otras propiedades.- la mujer se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario ropero. Abrió las puertas y buscó algo entre sus pertenencias, hasta coger una reluciente espada. Alan la conocía muy bien, era la que siempre llevaba consigo su madre, la espada con la que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort.- Esta espada llegó a mí cuando nació Harry.- explicó.- No me preguntes cómo, simplemente, cuando llegue el momento también tú recibirás la tuya, cuando aceptes lo que eres...también notarás como tus poderes van en aumento y como puedes realizar cosas que antes ni se te pasaría por la cabeza...pero te lo repito, eso sólo ocurrirá si tomas conciencia de la responsabilidad con la que cargas.

.-No quiero más poderes.- gruñó Alan de mala gana, tratando de apartar la vista de la reluciente espada y que, por alguna extraña razón y quizás debido a que sus poderes se estaban despertando, le atraía poderosamente.- Quiero una vida normal con mis amigos, quiero desvincularme de todo esto...yo...yo...no puedo...¡Es absurdo¡No quiero ser como tú, ni quiero tener que luchar por nadie ni por nada¿Entiendes¡Me dan igual todas esas chorradas de las que hablas, me da igual que tú estés dispuesta a morir por él, por un error...!- Alan tuvo que detenerse de golpe, porque Christine le había propinado una bofetada. Desconcertado y sobretodo asustado de la mirada penetrante que los ojos llorosos de su madre desprendían, el chico se llevó una mano a la cara, donde le había salido una rojez.

.-Estúpido.- sollozó Christine.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí, verdad¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido vivir con el conocimiento de que un nuevo hijo podría matarme, de saber que Patricia, que Lily podían tener a los suyos y yo ver como crecías y te alejabas de nosotros, que no tenías esa compañía que podría haberte proporcionado un hermano, que te escondías en esa soledad y esa ironía para huir de lo que sentías? Ver como te hacías mayor y nunca te acercabas para reconocer que estabas asustado y saber que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, que no lo aceptarías y que te pondrías de parte de tu padre...¡Está bien, lo reconozco, ha sido un error¿Y qué mas da? Porque yo quiero este hijo, Alan, lo quiero¿entiendes? Y quiero tener la seguridad de que si su vida puede llegar a correr peligro en algún momento, vas a estar a su lado para protegerlo, como dios sabe que yo estaré al tuyo. ¡Lo único que te pido es que te plantes ahí en medio, que me mires y me prometas una única cosa, Alan, sólo una! Y es que vas a quererlo y a cuidarlo como puedes querer a Alya o a cualquiera de tus amigos, sólo eso. No te pido que estés defendiéndolo, no te pido que vayas todo el día detrás suyo, tan solo te pido comprensión y cariño...sólo que lo quieras...

.-No quiero perderte...- susurró Alan agachando la cabeza para que su madre no viera que estaba llorando.- Mater, no quiero perderte...y...siento no habértelo dicho antes...- Christine cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda. Ése era el momento que Alan había esperado para recibir un abrazo, un gesto de cariño, de comprensión, aquel era sin lugar a dudas el instante idóneo para ello, sin embargo, nunca llegó. La mujer mostraba su lado más frío, mas serio, mas distante, como si estuviera enfadada, como si lo que estuviera sintiendo su hijo, no le interesase.

.-Vete.- ordenó tajantemente, sin elevar la voz, únicamente en un susurro que pretendía ser un petición correcta.

.-Mater...

_.-Iniussu ducis_(es una orden). Ya hemos terminado.- Christine caminó hasta uno de los cajones de la estantería y tomó un frasco con una poción transparente. Alan sabía lo que era, su madre se lo había explicado, pero no la había tomado más de un par de veces, cuando accidentalmente se había quedado sin energía. Jamás, había visto a Christine tomarla. Ella era fuerte y poderosa y la veía como un ser indestructible, que había hecho temblar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, no obstante, ahora la veía frágil y débil, necesitando de esa poción que tomaban los arcángeles cuando sus fuerzas estaban por los suelos.

.-¿Por qué?- Alan lanzó un susurró al aire, como si esperara que las cuatro paredes de la habitación le respondieran.

.-Sólo espero que cuando llegues a entenderlo, no sea demasiado tarde, Alan...- murmuró Christine y abriendo el frasco de la poción, la engulló de un sorbo. Debía saber algo amarga porque realizó una mueca de asco y después, tomó dos frascos más y se los lanzó a su hijo, que los cogió muy sorprendido.- Estoy segura de que vas a necesitarlas en más de una ocasión y mucho más sino lo entiendes...ya sabes la condición que tiene está poción, no más de una al día.- el muchacho, decepcionado y entendiendo cada vez menos porqué era tan importante esa estúpida condición de proteger a los demás y las ataduras de los de su especie, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.- Y...Alan...- el chico se dio la vuelta.-...si no lo entiendes, por lo menos respeta mi decisión...y no le digas nada a tu padre...es lo único que te pido...notarás muchos cambios extraños en tu organismo, así que trata por todos los medios de realizar la menor magia posible o los demás notarán que no te encuentras bien...- Alan apretó los dientes y trató de poner cara de disculpa.

.-Mater...

.-Adiós, Alan.- y nuevamente, no era una petición, sino una orden.

´´´´´´

El aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras estaba vacía. Hacía más de dos horas que se habían terminado las clases, no obstante, la puerta estaba abierta. Andrea paseaba por los pasillos, algo preocupada. Se mordía las uñas en señal de nerviosismo y miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

No era la única. Ízar y Harry los habían dividido en grupos para buscar a su amigo Alan, pero hasta ahora, no había habido suerte. Ella caminaba sola, había preferido no buscar al chico con los demás porque sabía que algo andaba mucho peor de lo que Alan querría demostrarlo con Ízar, Harry o Ron delante. Inclusive Matt, Ginny y Yael, que habían sido informados, lo estaban buscando. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Los profesores Black, Lupin y Potter habían querido continuar la clase, sin darle mayor importancia de lo que había ocurrido, pero ella sabía que estaban igual o más preocupados si cabe. No era un comportamiento muy normal el que Alan se sintiera mal en mitad de una clase y mucho menos que saliera corriendo como un poseso.

Pasó por el aula de Defensa y de no haber sido porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, no habría divisado a la figura que estaba allí sentada. Entró por detrás, sin hacer ruido y se dio cuenta de que Alan estaba sentado de malas formas, mirando fijamente a la pizarra, donde estaba el dibujo de los arcángeles que habían hecho los profesores. Parecía muy concentrado en todas las explicaciones que marcaba aquel esquema.

Andrea se acercó por detrás y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo. Para su sorpresa, Alan no se sorprendió, como si supiera desde el primer momento que ella estaba allí y tampoco apartó la mirada de la pizarra.

.-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Andrea con cautela, sin dejar de abrazarlo y notando como el cuello de su camisa estaba claramente mojada, a causa de las lágrimas. Ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera. Jamás había visto a su amigo llorar.

.-Ahora mucho mejor.- Alan sonrió y por fin, dejó de mirar hacia el frente y se dio la vuelta, devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica.- Siento haberte preocupado...- Andrea negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento en una de las mesas.

.-Mírate...estás pálido y ojeroso...- la chica le pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara y Alan cerró los ojos. Si había alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que lo comprendiera y le inspirara seguridad, ésa era Andrea.- Me has dado un susto de muerte...cuando te caíste en medio de la clase, pensé que...¿Qué ocurre, Alan? Por favor, no me mientas...

.-Nunca puedo engañarte¿eh?- era la primera sonrisa sincera que el muchacho mostraba en aquel día y un peso muy grande disminuyó en el corazón de Andrea.- Andy, el momento que más temía ha llegado y ahora...no sé como afrontarlo...- Alan desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, no quería ver la expresión de asombro que había adoptado el rostro de su mejor amiga.

.-¿Quieres decir que...? No es posible...

.-¿Te das cuenta, Andy?- una sonrisa amarga surcó el bello rostro del muchacha.- Yo que siempre presumía de mis poderes, de mi fuerza, yo que siempre decía que lograría escaparme de toda esa gilipollez y ahora...ahora resulta que no soy capaz ni de entender a mi madre...- Andrea iba a efectuar una pregunta, pero Alan la contestó antes de que lo hiciera.- Mi madre está embarazada...y ese bebé que espera...es mi protegido...

.-¡Oh, Alan!- Andrea lo abrazó con fuerza y el chico se derrumbó entre sus brazos. Desde la puerta, una sombra que lo había estado escuchando todo, se llevó una mano a la boca. Sin perder tiempo, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la Torre. Lily Evans pasó de largo por un grupo de chicos que trataba de preguntarle si habían visto a Alan. Tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

´´´´´´

Quien viera ahora a Alan, a la mañana siguiente de descubrir esa dura sorpresa, nadie podría creer que el chico que por la tarde estaba llorando como un crío abrazado a su mejor amiga , fuera el mismo que ahora estaba en plena batalla de almohadas con sus amigos con los que compartían la habitación.

Todo había comenzado cuando Alan no había querido despertarse. Apenas había dormido nada por la noche y cuando había acabado por caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, a Ízar no se le ocurrió otra cosa que despertarlo.

Alan había emergido de debajo de las sabanas con una mala cara de impresión y eso acabó por preocupar a sus amigos ya que la noche anterior, después de que Andrea lo encontrara y juntos aparecieran en la sala común, el hijo de los Lupin, no había querido explicar que le había ocurrido en la clase de sus padres ni donde había estado después, simplemente alegó, que estaba cansado y que quería irse a dormir. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Alan era la capacidad para disimular su estado de animo, porque que con tal de desviar la atención, no hizo más que mandar con una leve ráfaga de viento, una almohada directa a la cara de Ízar, que se volvió y ahora estaban los 4 muchachos de quinto saltando de cama en cama, riendo y lanzándose unos sobre otros con tal de dar con más exactitud.

Un rato más tarde y después de una ducha rápida (habían perdido demasiado tiempo con la batallita) los cuatro bajaron al Gran comedor, donde se unieron a sus amigos, que ya estaban allí. Matt seguía peleándose con su comida, mientras era ayudado por Ginny. Esa sería la ultima comida que debería sufrir la humillación de verse incapaz de pinchar un simple trozo de manzana, a la hora del almuerzo esas malditas frutas se iban a enterar quien era Matthew William Potter, las iba a despedazar.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en los sitios que les había guardado sus amigos, bueno más bien, parecía que todo Gryffindor les reservaba esa zona, porque desde que habían entrado en el colegio nunca nadie había osado acercarse por allí. Alan se sentó a la derecha de Andrea que lo recibió con un dulce beso en la mejilla y una mirada preocupada. Lupin le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y empezó a servirse un poco de todo.

.-¿Que clase nos toca ahora? – preguntó Harry de pasada, más para sacar un tema que por otra cosa. Todos estaban bastante callados, todos querían preguntarle a Alan como se encontraba pero nadie se atrevía, normalmente era Matt quien acababa haciéndole la pregunta a su primo, pero esta vez estaba demasiado ocupando declarándole la guerra al huevo frito que se encontraba en su plato.

.-Pues ahora encantamientos – dijo Ízar, que aunque solo llevaban tres días de clase ya se había aprendido todo su horario – y luego estudios muggles.

Una ola de exclamaciones de disgusto recorrió la mesa. Y no era debido a encantamientos, no, esa asignatura, impartida por Lily, les gustaba mucho, era muy divertida y muy útil, además, Lily con su carácter dulce pero a la vez con ese toque merodeador que inevitablemente se le había pegado de James al llevar tantos años con él, lograba hacer una clase amena. El desagrado era debido a la clase de estudios muggles, bueno, mejor dicho para la profesora de estudios muggles; Hilary Jonson. Hilary era una mujer bastante joven, muy tímida y extremadamente tonta, cosa que los alumnos no podían dejar pasar. Las clases con ella eran como una hora de recreo no oficial. Ahí hacían de todo, menos atender y escuchar a Hilary, la cual a medida que iba avanzando la clase y veía que los chicos no callaban, no la escuchaban y no paraban de lanzarse cosas de unos a otros, empezaba a parpadear mucho más rápido , a respirar a un ritmo mayor y a mover las manos histéricamente. Vamos que la mujer era un show.

.-No entiendo porque nuestros padres nos obligaron a coger esta asignatura – se quejó Ízar, que encontraba que la clase no era más que una perdida de tiempo, si quería aprender de cosas muggles, siempre podría recurrir a Lily, a Chris o a Remus y no obligarlos a pasarse 4 horas a la semana con una tía que no podía controlar a unos pocos adolescentes con las hormonas un poco alteradas.

.-Estoy contigo estrellita – dijo Alan – además creo que hasta yo sé más de muggles que la tía esa. El año pasado le pregunté si sabía lo que era un televisor de plasma de 30 pulgadas – contó Alan – y se me quedó mirando, empezó a murmurar por lo bajo y cuando se le empezaron a llenas los ojos de lagrimas se fue corriendo.

.-Alan – intervino Matt - ¿la hipnotizaste?

.-Mmmm...noooo – dijo en tono inocente, pero como vio que todos sus amigos se le habían quedado mirando con cara de no creerse nada, añadió – bueno un poquito, bueno un poco bastante, venga va, mucho¡pero es que chicos me sale solo! – se defendió poniendo las manos delante de el en señal de rendición.

.-Pobre mujer – dijo Hermione que era la única que intentaba prestar atención a su profesora.

Como ya habían bajado tarde no tuvieron mucho más tiempo para estar charlando, por lo que los chicos de despidieron de Matt y Ginny que tenían clase de pociones con Snape, y ellos subieron al tercer piso donde deberían dar su primera clase del día, encantamientos.

Fue una clase tranquila y entretenida, incluso lamentaron cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambió de clase. Por lo que después de despedirse de Lily, que según Harry estaba un poco rara, bajaron un piso para encontrarse con que su quería profesora, Hilary Jonson, ya estaba allí, escribiendo con manos temblorosas algo en la pizarra.

.-¿Por que no se toma una tila? – dijo al resto Ízar entrando junto al resto a la clase y se sentaban en las ultimas filas, bueno Hermione, no, ella se sentó en la primera, como era normal en ella.

Aun no había tomado asiento cuando a Hilary se le rompió la tiza con la que escribía y al agacharse a por ella se le cayó el borrador manchando su túnica oscura

.-Debería tomarse, mejor, la plantación entera – comentó Harry tomando asiento al lado de Ízar – aun no le hemos hecho nada y mírala como esta ya.

.-A mi a veces me da pena – dijo Ron, sentándose la otro lado de Harry.

Y la verdad era que un poquito de pena si que daba, sobretodo cuando acabaron de llegar el resto de chicos y chicas y el jaleo empezó.

La pobre mujer intentó comentarles algo básico de los muggles, como eran los medios de comunicación que usaban estos para mantenerse enterados de las notitas del mundo, pero no había ni empezado a comentar la prensa escrita, cuando un chico de Hufflepuff empezó a reír escandalosamente después de, por lo que parecía, un buen chiste de su compañero. Esa pareció ser la señal necesaria para el resto para empezar su recreo particular.

De un momento para el otro, las voces de los chicos se empezaron a escuchar, se iban de un pupitre a otro para hablar con sus compañeros de otras casas, empezaron competiciones de aviones de papel dirigidos con las varitas...un desastre.

Alan, por eso, estaba más calmadito que en ocasiones anteriores, él simplemente dijo que el sí que iba a dar estudios muggles, concretamente música muggle y sacando su discman de su mochila se puso a escuchar a Bon Jovi, con los pies encima de la mesa, moviendo el pie al ritmo de Everyday. Ízar se había puesto a jugar con Ron al horcado, siendo observados por Harry mientras que con Andrea iba leyendo una revista para brujas adolescentes.

.-Aish, como me gustaría que Yael estuviera en esta clase – susurró Harry en un tono estúpido.

.-¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó Ízar que no había acabado de escuchar bien.

.-Nada, que me aburro en clase– dijo Harry rectificando rápidamente su error – y primo, la palabra del pelirrojo es periódico- acabó diciendo antes de levantarse e irse a ver que hacían sus compañeros.

La clase como siempre fue un completo desastre y acabó media hora antes cuando la profesora un poco más y le da un ataque de ansiedad cuando un avión de papel mal dirigió se encastró en su pelo rubio cenizo.

.-Sois todos unos irresponsables – iba diciendo Hermione cuando salieron de la clase, todos riéndose con ganas al recordar la cara de Hilary un segundo después de que el aeroplano aterrizara en su cabellera.

.-Claro que sí señorita prefecta – dijo Harry que iba apoyando en el hombro de Alan – pero es que si no fuéramos así seriamos aburridos y...nos vemos en el comedor chicos - dijo de sopetón Harry dándole un golpecillo en el pecho al arcángel y saliendo corriendo de allí.

.-Romeo ha ido al encuentro con su Julieta – bromeó Alan que había sido el único que había visto pasar a Yael.

.-¿Vosotros quien creéis que será el padrino de su boda? – preguntó Ízar – porque esto, acaba en boda - sentenció marchando hacia le Gran comedor.

´´´´´´

El Gran Comedor olía riquísimo. Por lo visto hoy a los elfos domésticos les había dado por hacer todo tipo de lasañas, porque las mesas de las cuatro casas estaban repletas de ese rico manjar. Ízar solamente al intuir ese olor se lanzó rápidamente hacía la mesa y se apropió de la primera lasaña que se le puso a tiro. El resto a pesar de no mostrarse tan desesperados, no perdieron tiempo, no fuese que Ízar acabara con todas.

Unos 10 minutos después apareció Harry, muy contentó y con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios, pero por más que le preguntaron que le pasaba, el negaba con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa. No fue hasta que Matt apareció, ya sin cabestrillo, que el resto entendió el humor del mayor de los Potter.

Matt entró todo feliz, al gran comedor, moviendo su brazo, alegre de tenerlo libre y recuperado de nuevo y se sentó al lado de su hermano dispuesto a cobrarse venganza, pero esa alegría no le duro mucho, porque solo al sentarse, Harry le pasó un brazo por el cuello y dijo muy felizmente, demasiado para el gusto de su hermano.

.-Hombre, Matthew a ti te estaba esperando¡hermano de mi alma y de mi corazón! – algo de su instinto animal, le avisó a Matt que huyera de ahí. Cuando Harry usaba su nombre completo nada bueno podía suceder.

.-¿Qué...que te pasa? – balbuceó asustado.

.-Si es que tienes un hermano que no te lo mereces, enano – dijo Harry, a esas horas todos sus amigos estaban mirando a los hermanos.

.-Tienes razón, no me lo merezco – susurró amargamente Matt, pero Harry no le hizo caso, pero Alan, que estaba a su lado empezó a partirse de risa.

.-Pues resulta que hace un rato he estado con Yael y luego a aparecido su amiga, Ethel, si exacto enano, tu enamorada¿y sabes qué? Pues que me he dicho, Harry no seas egoísta y ayuda un poco a tu hermano, total he conseguido una cita doble para mañana por la noche, después del quidditch, Yael y yo, y Ethel y tu¿que te parece? – ¿acabó diciendo Harry como si lo que hubiese hecho fuera merecedor de una estatua en el centro del patio de Hogwarts.

.-¿Pero tu estas loco? – exclamó Matt – ¿pero como se te ocurre hacerme esto? Pero...pero...¿pero tú estas bien? No, no puedes estarlo, cada día me convenzo más que te caíste de la cuña de pequeño y te diste un golpe muy fuerte.

.-Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Harry tranquilamente sirviéndose - mañana a las 9 en el vestíbulo, enano, y venga, por ser tu primera cita te dejo que cojas mi ropa.

.-Ya te diré yo por donde te voy a meter la ropa – dijo peligrosamente Matt.

.-Venga enano si tu hermano lo ha hecho para ayudarte – intervino Ízar – siempre viene bien un empujón.

.-Si tan bien te parece porque no vas tu ¿eh? – gritó Matt desesperado.

.-Hombre si no vas tu, alguien deberá ir¿no? – dijo el prefecto sacando su vena Black – no dejaremos a la chica plantada.

.-Ni se te ocurra – dijo Matt – ya...ya iré yo – acabó diciendo, mientras se ponía colorado como un tomate y se levantaba para sentarse lejos de ellos.

.-Eso se llama trabajo en equipo, tíos – comentó Alan, que había entendido desde el inició el porque de la intervención de Ízar. No era más que para picar a Matt y que acabara aceptando. Si es que no había nada como cuando dos merodeadores se unían con un propósito común.

´´´´´´´´´

Al atardecer, los chicos y sus amigos estaba tirados por los sofás de la sala común. Bueno todos estaban tirados por los sofás, excepto Matt, que llevaba toda la tarde deambulando de un lado para otro de la sala como un animal encerrado. Harry estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Ron, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y de Ginny. Ízar estaba leyendo un gruesísimo libro cuyo contenido no se atrevió a preguntar nadie, mientras que Alan tenía sus pies apoyados en las piernas de Black y la cabeza en el regazo de Andrea que le estaba dando una especie de masaje en la cabeza.

Esa noche habría luna llena. Alan tenía sangre de licántropo en sus venas y eso le afectaba mucho. El hecho de que su madre fuera una arcángel hizo que sus poderes curativos evitaran que Alan naciera con esa patología, pero a pesar de que tenía la suerte de no convertirse cada noche de luna llena en un lobo, el ciclo lunar le afectaba muchísimo más que al resto de personas. Lo suyo no era el cambio físico, sino que simplemente se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y tenía unos cambios de humor que cualquiera calificaría con mucho acierto de lunáticos. Ese día no era el día de Alan y concretamente esa luna llena después de todo lo que había pasado con su madre no estaba en su mejor forma.

.-Estoy hecho un asco- musitó Alan tumbado sobre Andrea con los ojos cerrados.

.-Piensa que tu padre estará peor- intentó consolarlo Harry mientras observaba cómo la reina de Ron machacaba literalmente a su caballo.

.-Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos.- observó Ízar sacándola cabeza por encima de su libro.

.-La verdad es que ayer no parecía estar muy bien en clase- Alan se incorporó un poco para tener una mejor vista de la sala.

.-Por lo que me han dicho, no fue el único que tenía mala cara en la clase de defensa de ayer- le dijo Matt, que se moría por saber qué le pasaba a su amigo. Todos se pusieron a la expectativa, sabían que Matt antes o después lo preguntaría y Alan normalmente no contaba nada, pero tampoco lo dejaba sin respuesta.

.-Por lo que me han dicho a mí tu primera cita corre el grave riesgo de ser un desastre y yo no te he dicho nada- Definitivamente sólo la luna llena era capaz de sacar la parte borde de Alan, lo que no molestó a ninguno de sus amigos que sabían que no había sido él quien había contestado tan mal a Matt, sino su mal genio lunar.

.-¡Joder que mal te sienta la luna llena!- se lamentó Matt- Y que sepas que no es mi primera cita y que... que... que no será un desastre, creo.- terminó murmurando con poca esperanza.

.-Míralo, el enano, si va a sacar su vena Potter y todo- se rió Ízar soltando el libro sobre el musculoso estómago de Alan.

.-Quedar con Ginny no cuenta- le picó su hermano, que ya había abandonado la partida y estaba aguantando una carcajada.

.-Quedar con Ginny no cuenta, quedar con Ginny no cuenta- repitió Matt poniendo caras de disgusto- Ya lo sé que Ginny no cuenta, me refería a...- todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos esperando su respuesta - ¿Y a vosotros qué os importa!

Ízar se levantó despacio intentando ponerse serio y haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse de encima las piernas de Alan, que no hacía ningún movimiento para quitarlas de ahí. Se acercó a Matt que estaba en ese momento rojo como un tomate y le pasó el brazo por encima de forma paternal.

.-No te pongas así, Matthew, si nosotros te lo decimos para ayudar. De hecho, YO podría servirte de gran ayuda- alardeó Ízar haciéndose leves caricias en la cara.

.-¿TÚ?- Alan se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte, lo que le valió para tener que pararse en seco a causa de un leve mareo- mierda de luna llena- masculló antes de seguir- espero no tener que recordarte, querida estrellita, que aquí el guapo soy yo. ¿a que sí?- con un giro elegante se quedó de frente a Ginny esperando una respuesta. La chica que pocas veces era interpelada por Alan, no fue capaz de reaccionar rápidamente sino que se dedicó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y el labio inferior descolgado. Hermione que estaba al borde de la desesperación por ese comportamiento de su amiga, le dio una colleja que hizo que se le descolocaran los rizos.

.-Esto...- Ginny se recompuso un poco, aunque estaba roja como un tomate- Bueno, Alan es el que más liga de todos ¿no?

.-Así me gusta, pelirroja- exclamó el muy contento. Ginny suspiró y se quedó con una sonrisa un poco tonta. Alan pasaba olímpicamente de la pequeña de los Weasley, era una chica más en su grupo y no entendía muy bien porqué a veces tardaba tanto en responderle, con lo rápido que era para unas cosas y lo mucho que le costaban las más obvias.

.-Estáis fatal, aquí el único que tiene tema seguro soy yo. – chuleó Harry.

.-No os paséis de listos, porque no sólo cuenta lo guapetes que seáis. Hay que tener algo más-les dijo Andrea dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Alan, que era el que tenía más cerca.

.-Sí, sí, pero tú quién dirías que es más guapo- tentó Ízar a lo que Alan se echó a reír descaradamente.

.-¡Serás tonto! Vas a preguntarle a mi mejor amiga, si es que no se puede buscar un juez más parcial, eso es como preguntarle a mi madre- se quedó un momento pensando sus palabras y la parcialidad de su madre que era muy poca, sobretodo con él- bueno está bien, a mi madre no, pero vamos que está claro lo que va a responder mi Andy.

Alan tenía a Andrea casi secuestrada debajo de su brazo, ella estaba mirando a todas partes excepto a la cercana cara de su mejor amigo. Estaba en un compromiso, le perdía la bocaza que tenía y eso no lo había aprendido todavía, ya era hora de que cuando esos chicos discutieran se mantuviera calladita y al margen.

.-¿Andy?- la animó Alan muy extrañado por su comportamiento.

.-Emmmm, esto...- vaciló unos minutos- Tú eres muy muy guapo, Alan, cariño. De hecho cualquier chica del colegio se muere por ti.- por el tono de su voz Alan sabía que a esa frase le faltaba la mitad.

.-¿Pero?- le preguntó para que siguiera.

.-Pero Ízar también es muy guapo y... no sé.- Andrea se sonrojó un poco cuando vio que Ízar la estaba mirando totalmente alucinado, después de lo que había dicho Alan, se esperaba que su voto fuese a favor de su mejor amigo y al oírla decir que él era muy guapo pues... simplemente se sorprendió, así que lo más que pudo hacer fue sonreírle agradecido por la respuesta.

.-¿QUÉ?- Alan se separó de ella rápidamente- ¡Andy¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Pero... pero...- estaba completamente desconcertado- ¡Y tú! Deja de sonreírle ahora mismo- su mal humor iba en aumento e Ízar tenía todas las papeletas de ser el objeto de su furia.

.-La verdades duelen ¿eh?- le vaciló Ron.

Alan empezó a respirar profundamente y cuando Andrea le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, él lo retiró como un niño enfadado.

.-Lo que me faltaba, que me dijeras eso, y de éste precisamente- le masculló- y yo con este síndrome premenstrual.

.-¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es el síndrome premenstrual?- le espetó Hermione al ver que a Andrea ese comportamiento de Alan le estaba afectando.

.-¿Qué sabrás tú?-le gritó él- Lo mío es un ciclo, de veintiocho días, me duele la cabeza, tengo mal humor y estoy como si me hubieran dado una paliza- sulfuró- ¿Desde cuándo te pasa a ti Doce?Trece?

.-¡Y a ti que te importa!- saltó Hermione a la defensiva

.-Pues a mí me pasa desde que nací así que no me digas que no sé lo que es.

Alan se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la cara contorsionada. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada dura a Ízar que no se había atrevido a hablar desde que Andrea había dado su veredicto. Sabía que después de la bromita del otro día y de repetirle una y otra vez que "Andrea no era ni para él ni para nadie", que ella le catalogase como más guapo que él, no le gustaría ni un pelo.

.-¿Por qué no vamos a ver a tu padre?- Matt se sentó a su lado con mucha cautela y le dio un golpecito en el hombro- Seguro que estos tres están preparando alguna escapadita para esta noche.

Alan se levantó más tranquilo y siguió la sugerencia de Matt. Harry, Ízar y Matt al ver que salía por la puerta le siguieron después de una rápida despedida al resto. Esperaban que ir a la torre de sus padres le sentara un poquito mejor a Alan que estar en la suya. Esta luna llena estaba mucho más susceptible de lo normal.

Llegaron persiguiendo a Alan por los pasillos hasta la puerta que daba a la torre de sus padres. Entraron haciendo señales cómplices en relación al comportamiento del arcángel. En el salón, Christine estaba sentada de espaldas a todos muy concentrada en el ordenador, al ver entrar a su hijo con la cara que llevaba no hizo otra cosa que endurecer el gesto y seguir con su trabajo como si no hubiera entrado nadie. Lily, la observaba de cerca, haciendo como que estaba leyendo un libro que reposaba en su regazo, pero sin perder detalle de cada movimiento de su amiga con quien tenía que hablar muy seriamente.

En el suelo estaban arrodillados en el suelo a un lado de una pequeña reproducción de un campo de quidditch James y Remus, que tenía la cara muy demacrada; y al otro lado Sirius con Patricia tirada sobre sus hombros. Todos tenían la varita sacada y hacían moverse los pequeños muñecos en sus escobas. Se veía que era un enfrentamiento serio porque estaban muy concentrados y hacían gestos con la cara cada vez que alguno de los pequeños jugadores fallaba. Alya pululaba de un lado a otro intentando hacer que alguno de sus tíos fallara para que ganaran sus padres.

.-SIIIIIIII- Gritó Sirius tirándose en el suelo y haciendo que Patricia cayera sobre él para celebrar que habían ganado el pequeño partido- ¡Chúpate esa profe de vuelo!. Si es que nadie puede ganarnos..

.-Ha sido tu hija.-protestó James, mientras Alya se reía abiertamente. Justo cuando James iba a lanzar a su buscador a por la snitch ella le había dado un beso enorme enganchándose al cuello y James se había desconcentrado.

.-Si es que mi niña es la más lista.- Todavía con Patricia tumbada sobre él, alargó el brazo para atraer a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Dame un beso, cariño!- le saltó a su pareja, Patricia no se lo pensó y le dio un besazo de vértigo

.-¿Vosotros no sabéis lo que es la vida privada?- se quejó Alan de mal genio sentándose al lado de su padre, que no tardó en pasarle el brazo por lo alto.- ¿Qué tal estás?

.-Como siempre ¿y tú?- refiriéndose más al pequeño incidente que había tenido el día anterior que a la luna llena.

.-Herido en su orgullo- se rió Matt por lo bajo abrazándose a su padre y dándole un beso para que bajase su mal humor después de perder el partido. A James, como a él y a su hermano, no le gustaba perder ni a las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate.

Alan le miró con odio y Matt se escondió un poco en el brazo de su padre porque una mirada dura de Alan era todavía peor que una mirada de Christine y eso que no había nadie que les infundiera más respeto que su profesora de transformaciones.

.-¿Qué te ha pasado cariño?- Patricia se levantó del torso de Sirius y se abrazó a Alan dándole besos en la mejilla.

A Alan los gestos de cariño no le iban mucho pero se dejó querer Patricia. Christine no se estaba perdiendo detalle de la escena y sintió una punzada al ver que Alan no hacía nada para librarse de los mimos de Patricia, punzada que debió sentir el bebé que esperaba porque Alan se levantó impulsivamente buscándola con la mirada y una mano en la boca del estómago. Había notado algo raro, pero en el momento que cruzó la mirada con su madre ella se giró bruscamente y se concentró en el ordenador.

.-Andrea, que ha dicho que Ízar es más guapo que él y se ha picado- se burló Harry después de quedarse un poco desconcertado por el comportamiento de Alan.

.-¿Andrea ha dicho eso!- Alya se lanzó sobre su hermano que se había sentando al lado de su padre más emocionada que si se lo hubiera dicho a ella- A mí me gusta Andrea.

.-A mí también me gusta esa chica- comentó Remus, mirando pícaramente a su hijo.

.-No te ambientes pater, Andrea es... no, más bien no es, Andrea no es una chica. Sencillamente no lo es.

.-Pues para no ser una chica, es muy guapa.- Le saltó Matt. Ízar no quería meterse en esa conversación, sabía que se jugaba una bronca con Alan.

.-Tú cierra el pico, enano, bastante tienes tú con tu cita con Ethel.- le espetó Alan, haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

.-¿Has quedado con Ethel Watson?- Exclamó James orgullosísimo de su pequeño, pero no acababa de creérselo- Lily, cariño¡que el niño tiene una cita!- Lily levantó la cabeza de lo que se suponía era su lectura y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa casi forzada, no había estado muy metida en esa conversación.

.-Sí, sí, Matt. Eso está muy bien, ya te daré algunos consejillos- interrumpió Sirius- Pero ¿Habéis visto quién es el rey de la fiesta?- pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hijo que se sintió un poco avergonzado, aunque le hubiera encantado alardear de aquel triunfo en cualquier otro momento en el que Alan no estuviera de tan mal humor.

.-Cállate, Vati- murmuró.

.-Si es que tengo unos hijos que no me los merezco ¿Cómo que no me los merezco?- se preguntó a sí mismo asombrado- ¡Si los niños han salido a mí!- Patricia carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos- Cariño, no te pongas así porque tú sabes que el encanto de estos niños es Black.

.-No cambiarás nunca- se desesperó Remus poniéndose de pie con dificultad y apoyándose en su hijo – Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos yendo si no queréis tener un lobito merodeando por aquí.

.-Nosotros queremos ir- saltó Ízar. El resto afirmó con la cabeza apoyándole pero la sonrisa de peloteo se les cayó de la cara cuando sus padres empezaron a reírse tirados por el suelo.

.-No os lo creéis ni muertos- le dijo James intentando coger aire para recuperarse- Esta es nuestra noche, chavalitos.

.-Bastante trabajo nos costó ser animagos a nosotros solitos como para ahora dejar que vengáis por vuestra cara bonita.- les chuleó Sirius despidiéndose de su pequeña con un beso.

.-Pero mi padre ya no es peligroso para los humanos y nosotros queremos ir- protestó Alan como un niño pequeño.

.-¿Y si fuéramos animagos?- las palabras de Harry sonaron peligrosamente y todos le miraron un poco asustados, los adultos tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar ante aquello, y tras mirarse entre sí nerviosamente soltaron una carcajada.

.-Nadie se hace animago de un día para otro, Harry. – Explicó Remus con traquilidad- Y olvidaos de pedirles consejo a alguno de estos porque es muy peligroso.

.-Sí, eso es verdad- Saltó Matt antes de que ninguno abriera la boca, pero se abrazó a la cintura de su padre y puso cara de pena para decir sus siguientes palabras con mayor eficacia- podemos acompañaros a los terrenos hasta que os transforméis.

.-Vaaaaale- claudicó James ganándose una mirada severa de su esposa- pero os volvéis en seguida.

Los siete merodeadores salieron de la torre teniendo que dejar a Alya llorando porque también quería acompañarles. Remus empezaba a ponerse muy mal, se habían retrasado y la transformación estaba muy cerca. Llegaron a los terrenos donde los iluminó la luz de la luna y Remus se transformó dolorosamente en un enorme lobo castaño. Alan miró la luna de mala gana, odiaba ese satélite, y después acarició a su padre que le rondó un poco entre las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba mirando a la causa de sus males. James y Sirius se transformaron enseguida y empezaron a jugar con sus hijos. No era raro encontrárselos así en el jardín o cuando querían recordar viejos tiempo o simplemente para gastarles alguna broma pero siempre les gustaba acariciar las astas rugosas de James o el pelo lanudo de Sirius. Padfoot no tardó mucho en empezar a empujar a Moony y a Prongs hacia el bosque prohibido, la noche no era eterna y ellos querían divertirse un poco.

.-Tenemos que darle fuerte este año- Ízar rompió el silencio con voz seria y firme.

.-Antes de que acabe el curso tenemos que acompañarles.- siguió Alan en el mismo tono.

.-Nos matarán cuando se entere- se quejó Matt- ¡Pero bueno! Al menos espero que me ayudéis a conseguirlo, vosotros vais más adelantados.

.-No te preocupes enano,- le animó su hermano- este año habrá más de dos animagos en nuestras familias.

´´´´´´

Olassss people! Mil, mil, mil, ummm, dos mil perdones! Sabemos q hemos tardado una infinidad en subir el capi nuevo. A ver, nos explicamos (No, xicas, no tenemos perdón, merecemos la Horca) (La Horca la merecerás tú, Evix) ¬¬ jajaaj. A ver, lo q ocurre es q Crisy está de exámenes y no tiene internet, nosotras de visita por el reino de decidir el futuro... cosa que esta muy difícil (peke da fe) y problemas con internet, obras y viajes...vamos, que todo se puso en contra para no poder escribir, ni coincidir entre nosotras, ni ná. Sabemos que no es una excusa pero...nos libramos de la horca? si? Buenos lectores. En fin, espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y podemos prometer y prometemos que no tardaremos tanto en actualizar

Así que como siempre gente, muchas gracias a aquellos q han seguido dándonos apoyo moral a través de los reviews y esperamos q nos continuéis dejando muchos más. Eso ayuda mucho. (Damos fe again) Besazos! Y nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	10. Es mi vida

Muchísimas gracias: Hikaru Itsuko: Olasss! Ufff, nos salvamos de la horca chicas(se escuchan tres suspiros prolongados) gracias! Jaajjaa. Hombre, pobre Alan, tampoco hay q ser así q el niño tiene miedo de perder a su madre. Y sí, por supuesto, apuntada en la lista de Ízar!

**Blacklady:** Muchas gracias! Es verdad, aishh, q malas somos (ejem, evix, ejem, habla por ti) (evix se encoge con cara de buena persona q no engaña a nadie) Buenoooo, pero les compensaremos, jajajja. Besos!

**KaosBlack:** Olass! Síiii, van surgiendo problemas. Nos alegra q te vaya gustando. Ahhhh, sorpresa, ya veremos ya en qué se convierten los chicos, ajajajaj y sí llegan a conseguirlo todos. . . Christine es dura de nacimiento, ajajajaj, así q se ha puesto así porq sabe lo importante q es q Alan tome responsabilidad. Besazos!

**Marce:** Olasss! Nos alegra q te haya gustado el capi. Ummm, la verdad es q Alan no ayudará mucho q digamos, jaajaja. Sí, pobre Remus. Te gusta Andrea para Ízar? Nos alegramos! Y bueno, Evix dice q te presta al lobito en sueños, ajaja, pero q es su hombre! Besos 

**Squall Lionhart1 :** Hola! Nosotras estamos muy liadas y tu que tal? Nos alegramos que te este gustando porque nos esta costando lo nuestro, jejeje. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Dingo:** Hola! Jejej Gracias! Bueno tu, los bufones son una cosa difícil de conseguir y para la gente que no dispone de ellos aquí estamos nosotras! Jeje. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sentimos el retraso de todos estos días pero estas fechas son muy malas. Crisy te da las gracias, el esfuerzo que esta haciendo, de momento, le recompensa, le están saliendo bastante bien los exámenes, de mientras eva y peke, siguen liándola. Besos!

**Saruky:** Sentimos el retrasoooo! Que tal todo? Nosotras muy liadas! Sips! Chris esta embarazada, la que se liara, y pobrete Alan, Remus cuando se entere le va a dar algo, jejeje. Un besazoooo

**AnnaTB:** Hola ! No te lo esperabas ? jejej Eso es bueno, que te sorprendamos. Alan de chulo mola mucho y de sensible también, es una monada de niño! Jejeje Chris si, lo pasara mal, en cada embarazo que tenga lo pasara mal y en consecuencia Alan también, porque si Chris se encuentra mal, el bebe lo nota y Alan como arcángel de su hermano también, vamos que una reacción en cadena. Matt es un estilo totalmente diferente a Alan pero a que es monisimo también? Jejejeje a ver que pasa en su primera cita. Como haya algo entre Andrea e Izar, Alan se va a enfadar mucho...Besos y muchas gracias!

**Alex black bird:** Buenas! No te preocupes, al final acabaste leyendo el capitulo y darnos tu opinión. Muchas gracias! Las tres estamos un poco locas pero nos complementamos bastante bien, jeje. Muchísimas gracias y no tenemos nada que perdonarte, hay muchas obligaciones antes que leer la historia y dejar un review!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Que tal? Nosotras estamos bastante ajetreadas y tenemos muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero bueno aquí seguimos. Si, tienes razón, se complican las cosas para Alan, se acabó su vida feliz y despreocupada pero todo el mundo tiene responsabilidades que cumplir. Te gusta más Izar que Alan? Jejej la verdad es que los dos son muy majos, aunque Izar es más dulce, no? Jeje. Los embarazos de chris siempre seran complicados, pero se ha de esperar a ver que pasará Muchísimas gracias! Cuídate!

**Demalfoy:** Muchas gracias por todo, por leer esta historia y las nuestras individuales, las tres tenemos estilos diferentes pero más o menos logramos compenetrarnos bien. Christine y yael? Eva y Peke te dan la gracias porque esas son sus niñas, jejeje. Los hijos de los marauders son un poco locos, no? Jejeje, pero son lindos, cada uno tiene sus cosas pero todos son muy majos. Nosotras no hemos dicho en ningún momento que Chris vaya a morir, solo hemos dicho que lo va a pasar mal, como pasó en el parto de Alan, pero hasta que llegue el momento en que el bebe nazca han de pasar muchas más cosas. Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!

**Samanthablack33**: Hola Samantha, como estas? Nosotras bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. Exacto, Alan madurará por fuerza a raíz de esto, pero ya le va bien, jejeje. Si que quiere al bebe, de hecho lo quiere muchísimo, pero tiene miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a Chris. Remus le contó lo que sucedió en su parte y Alan no quiere que su madre pase otra vez por eso y que pueda llegar a morir, aunque no lo parezca Alan quiere mucho a su madre. A Remus le dará un infarto cuando se entere, jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por el review y leer la historia! Besos!

**Evan:** Olasss! Gracias, menos mal q lo comprendes, la pobre crisy está muy agobiada, pero hacemos lo q podemos por darnos prisa. (Evix: Oye! Tanto se nota q soy culpable? Jops, valeeee, ya podéis ahorcarme) (P y C: Pero q burra eres mujer!) õõ . Yo no corrompo a Peke! Buaaaa, buaaaaaa, qién mató a James primero, eh? Eh? De quién es la culpa? De Peke! Ella me corrompió a mí. Yo era un alma cándida. (Evix, tú nunca has sido cándida). (E: pero si yo me enfadé con peke porq nos quería dejar sin remus. Ishhhh! Soy una incomprendida como Calimero!

**Gala Potter:** Olass! Sentimos el retraso, pero es q entre los exámenes de Crisy, las reformas de Peke, el trabajo de Evix...no damos abasto. Sips, tus suposiciones eran bastante acertadas, jaajaj, es verdad, era muy rosa, necesitábamos algo made in oscuridad, ajajaj. Respecto a tu pregunta, no situaremos el fict en un futuro muy lejano así q no se sabe porqué ese niño tendría q tener protección, solo q tiene un papel importante q cumplir y alan debe ayudarlo. Remus tardará en enterarse, ya avisamos, así q paciencia, ajajajaja. Y...como es eso de tu remus? Jaajaj, (Remus es de Evix! Lo tengo patentado!) Besazos!

* * *

CAPITULO 10: **Es mi vida!**

Había amanecido un viernes lluvioso. Las gotas de agua golpeaban el cristal de la ventana y el viento lo zarandeaba. Las cortinas, que se movían bajo la corriente, parecían fantasmagóricas, en la penumbra de la oscuridad, sombreando figuras imposibles.

Christine pasó la mano por el hueco de la cama de matrimonio, que aquella noche había estado vacío, mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo de tela, que tenía en la mano y que, curiosamente, llevaba bordado el nombre de Remus Lupin en hilo dorado.

El lecho estaba vacío, vacío...de la misma manera en la que se sentía ella.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de volverse a dormir, pero le fue inútil. Le iban y venían miles de recuerdos a la cabeza. Era imposible sacarse los momentos tan maravillosos que había pasado con su marido en aquella cama o las veces en las que se habían tumbado, simplemente a hablar y a imaginar como sería su vida cuando tuvieran un niño.

Un niño...el día en el que Alan nació fue el más triste y el más feliz de su vida. Aquella noche, tuvo la peor discusión hasta el momento con Remus y la última que había vuelto a tener. Lupin y ella jamás habían tenido problemas de convivencia. Se entendían tan bien que las peleas no formaban parte de su relación. Ellos no necesitaban sacar su genio como Patricia y Sirius, para luego disfrutar de una fogosa reconciliación. Pero sí necesitaban seguridad. Y Christine, sin quererlo ni beberlo, había puesto la suya en peligro.

A Remus jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza las cosas que ella estaba pensando, pero tampoco se había portado bien con él. Aquel día, había ignorado por completo el acuerdo que habían mantenido durante quince años. No se había tomado la poción para evitar quedarse embarazada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos en casa y entre juego y juego, Christine había ignorado por completo ese impedimento. Simplemente, había pensado que no era necesario, que por una vez no pasaría nada, pero había pasado. Le hubiese encantado levantarse enérgicamente y correr al Sauce Boxeador, donde sabía que estaba su marido y sus amigos, a darle la buena noticia. Pero no podía, porque con ella, era portadora de otras. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara el momento de dar a luz y los médicos volvieran a dejarla sin su magia de arcángel? Christine no era mayor, pero tampoco era aquella jovencita de veintidós años. Se había desgastado con el tiempo, sus poderes habían menguado y llevaba sobre sus espaldas la temible batalla con Lord Voldemort.

Una vez más, su parte arcángel, pese a que formaba parte de ella, se le volvía en su contra. Ahora no estaba sólo el hecho de que ella se sentía muy débil con ese nuevo embarazo, sino que había llegado el momento en que Alan tomara cuenta de sus responsabilidades y que no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

Suspiró con resignación. No tenía otra opción que esperar. Con el camisón puesto y el pelo suelto, Christine se sentó en la cama y tocó con la punta de los pies, el frío suelo. Se estremeció, pero eso no le impidió apoyar los nudillos en la colcha y levantarse con algo de esfuerzo. Sufría de insomnio desde hacía días y eso le perjudicaba todavía más. Y tenía que cuidarse, porque cuanto más mal se sintiera ella, más mal estaría Alan. Pero no podía dejar atrás sus obligaciones. Sus alumnos y el director la conocían lo suficiente para saber que, si no les devolvía los ejercicios corregidos a las cuarenta ocho horas de haberlos recogido, es que le ocurría algo. Tenía que trabajar.

Como había supuesto, la sala común estaba vacía. La chimenea seguían prendida, el fuego de las llamas se balanceaba en una danza engatusadora. Pasándose una mano por la cara, Christine se dirigió al ordenador y lo encendió. Mientras se cargaba el programa, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y trató de que el silencio inundará todo su cuerpo. Era embriagadora la forma en la que podía penetrar en sus oídos, en su mente, para después llegar a la máxima relajación.

.-Supuse que estarías aquí...- nada bueno dura mucho, pensó Christine cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y notó la presencia de su mejor amiga a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de darse la vuelta, fingir que todo iba bien era su mayor virtud y a la vez, su peor defecto.- Tienes un aspecto horrible...

.-Gracias por la parte que me toca.- suspiró Christine y comenzó a teclear, después de haber abierto la carpeta donde había introducido los trabajos de los de quinto curso. Lily se quedó en la misma posición que estaba, con los brazos cruzados y un tic en la ceja izquierda, que aparecía siempre que estaba realmente enfadada por algo.

.-¿Te importaría dejar de ignorarme, por favor?- pidió, más bien exigió con una voz claramente irritada. Su pie izquierdo taconeaba en la alfombra, en señal de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, si esperaba que su mejor amiga le hiciera caso, estaba muy equivocada. Christine, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, sino que se concentró mucho más en lo que veía en la pantalla.

.-Mal...fatal...desastroso...bueno, aquí hay uno decente...¡ah claro, es el de Hermione Granger! Pero...bueno, Ízar también lo ha hecho perfecto y esto...

.-¡Christine!- Lily había caminado hacia ella y le había dado la vuelta a la silla giratoria, apoyando las manos en los posa brazos y clavando su mirada en la de su amiga. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que la mujer no la llamaba "Chris". Christine sólo mantuvo el contacto visual un par de segundos, hasta que se colocó una mano cubriendo sus ojos, mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre su otro brazo, incapaz de decir nada que la sacara de ese apuro. Su mejor amiga siempre tenía el don maravilloso de saber como se encontraba.- Al menos has tenido la decencia de mostrarte tal y como te sientes...-masculló Lily, sin poder evitar ablandarse un poco ante aquella muestra de debilidad de su amiga.

.-Me gustaría estar sola.- pidió Christine, pero si Lily esperaba que su voz se quebrara o sonara totalmente rota, se equivocaba. Lo había dicho en un tono duro y frío, muy característico en ella cuando deseaba fingir.- Estoy segura de que no tardarán en llegar...vete a la cama, Lily, a James le gustaría que estuvieras allí cuando regrese...

.-En estos momentos, me importa una mierda lo que le guste a James, Chris y sabes a qué me refiero...- Christine se destapó los ojos y percibió como el labio inferior de su mejor amiga, temblaba ligeramente.

.-No, no lo sé.- respondió con rotundidad y lanzando una mirada fría y calculadora. Lily suspiró, cerró los ojos un segundo para tratar de calmarse y luego dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a encarar lo que llevaba todo el día de ayer tratando de soltar.

.-¿Sabes qué? Ayer Alan se desmayó en clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- comentó casualmente, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin descruzar los brazos.- Soy su madrina, Chris, lo he criado como si fuera Harry o Matt y tú sabes bien que no hay distinciones cuando se trata de los chicos, pero, por alguna razón, siempre he sabido comprender el corazón de Alan mucho más que cualquiera de los demás.

.-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- inquirió Christine, levantándose bruscamente de la silla. Lily la miró de reojo, pero continuó hablando como si nunca la hubiesen interrumpido.

.-Tal vez, Chris, Alan pueda engañar a Patricia, a Sirius, a James, incluso a Remus...pero no me puede engañar a mí.- comentó, recalcando claramente el nombre de "Remus".- Ellos se contentaron con la excusa de la luna llena y tal y también los chicos, pero la luna llena nunca ha afectado a Alan lo suficiente como para que sufra un desmayo en clase y mucho menos cuando iba a presumir delante de sus compañeros, cosa que le encanta. Se habría mordido la lengua con tal de no hacer el ridículo¿entiendes?- era una pregunta, pero Christine no la respondió. Se limitó a darle la espalda a su mejor amiga, caminado hacia la chimenea costosamente y cerrando ligeramente los ojos, mientras Lily la seguía por detrás sin dejar de hablar.- Como todos, ayer comencé a buscarlo por los pasillos e ironías del destino, me dio la corazonada de que estaría en el aula de Defensa y allí lo encontré. Pero no estaba solo.- Christine continuaba sin decir nada, mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle su mejor amiga.- Andrea lo acompañaba y entonces escuché algo que me desconcertó, no, más bien lo vi.- nuevamente, Christine se mantuvo en silencio como si aquello no fuera con ella.- Alan estaba llorando...- Lily lo dijo en un susurro, como si deseara que sus palabras causaran algún tipo de efecto sobre su amiga.- Y cuando escuché el motivo, no me lo podía creer, yo que...

.-¡Basta!- la interrumpió Christine y sintió una sacudida en el estómago al girarse bruscamente. Tenía los ojos aguados, pero no pensaba flaquear, no quería. Ella no se iba a dejar dominar por esas palabras, por ese embrujo, por la situación entera. Ya nada le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era que la dejaran tranquila, que no se hablara más del tema, que todo se asimilara poco a poco y cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, entonces ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en lo que podía o no ocurrir.- Me gustaría que dejaras de atormentarme...

.-No te estoy atormentando, Chris.- respondió Lily con la expresión de su rostro marcada por la seriedad.- Trato de ayudarte, trato de que te liberes de esa carga que llevas dentro, pero no me dejas hacerlo...

.-Nadie puede ayudarme...- susurró Chrsitine miserablemente.- Nadie...- Lily se quedó estática en su posición, mirando como su amiga apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá y escondía la cabeza entre los brazos.

.-Esa no es la Christine que yo conozco...- murmuró tristemente, dejando caer los brazos, inertes, tratando de buscar las palabras que la ayudaran a hacer entender a su amiga, que estaba allí para apoyarla, que no iba a dejarla sola, pero que necesitaba que ella le abriera las puertas, que se sincerara.- La Christine que siempre admiré era esa mujer fuerte, que pese a su pasado, que pese a llevar sobre sus hombros una carga que detestaba, la afrontó, que arriesgó su vida por sus mejores amigos...

.-Te equivocas...- la contradijo la mujer levantando la cabeza y colocándose ambas manos en el estomago, como si quisiera sentir la vida que llevaba dentro de ella.- Esa Christine nunca existió...no era más que el reflejo de lo que quería ser...se sostenía en sus amigos, en el amor que sentía hacia aquel chico que, conociendo su pasado y lo que era, le entregó todo su amor.- Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar porqué no encontró las palabras exactas. Le dolía muchísimo la pena que estaba sufriendo su mejor amiga.- Y yo le he fallado...le prometí que no tendríamos más hijos, le prometí que nunca me pasaría nada y ahora...

.-¿Acaso el silencio es una respuesta, Chris?- Lily lanzó la pregunta al aire, acercándose hacia su amiga y colocándole una mano en el hombro.- Callar otorga¿no es cierto? Tú nunca le prometiste eso...quizás sí mentalmente, pero no lo expresaste en voz alta...Remus tomó tu apatía como aquello que deseaba escuchar, pero que tú nunca llegaste a pronunciar. Chris, Remus te quiere y te quiere tal y como eres...esto no os va a separar, sino a unir mucho más...él tiene que entenderlo...

.-Pero no lo entenderá.- replicó Christine seriamente, fijando sus profundos ojos azules en las llamas de la chimenea.- Así como tampoco lo entiende Alan...no llegan a alcanzar el significado de lo que es para mí...de lo mucho que lo necesito...quiero a mi hijo, Lily, no me importa lo que pueda pasarme...pero no puedo renunciar a él...

.-Remus lo entenderá.- reafirmó su amiga, segura de lo que decía.- Sino lo hace...es que no te quiere lo suficiente...- pero Lily se equivocaba. Había pasado por alto un hecho muy importante y es que, en su interior, tampoco quería que llegara el momento del nacimiento de ese niño. Que conforme la fecha se acercara, viviría mucho más de cerca lo que aquello significara, que era su corazón de amiga la que la animaba a darle su apoyo y su fuerza a Christine, pero que, si dado el caso, a su amiga o al bebé le ocurriesen algo, ella nunca se lo podría perdonar.- Tienes que decírselo...- susurró prudentemente, sabía lo que esas palabras podían llegar a afectar.

.-¡No puedo!- Christine dio un golpe al respaldo del sofá y sintió una sacudida por dentro del estómago. Con un gesto de dolor, se encogió sobre sí misma y se sostuvo en el sillón, justo cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo.

.-¡Chris!- Lily corrió en su ayuda y la condujo hasta una silla, para que su amiga, que respiraba entrecortadamente, tomara asiento.- No puedes hacer esfuerzos...todas estas emociones fuertes afectan al bebé y...

.-No es el bebé...- masculló Christine apretando los dientes, para mitigar el dolor y la pérdida de energía que había sufrido.- Es Alan...

.-¿Alan?

.-Alan no acepta la situación...y si no empieza a hacerlo va a acabar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan...me afecta a mí todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que siente por dentro...y también al niño...

.-Tienes que aclarar cuanto antes esta situación con Remus.- insistió Lily. Sabía lo duro que iba a ser para Christine, pero también sabía, que el único que podía controlar a Alan era su padre.

.-No puedo...- repitió Christine ligeramente tensa.- No estoy preparada para volver a ver los ojos de Remus mirándome de aquella manera en que lo hizo...

.-Entonces finge.- dijo Lily con un tono de total determinación.- Finge que todo va bien, vuelve a ser la Christine con entereza de antes, hazles creer a ellos y a Alan que esto no es nada para ti...hasta que estés lista...- Christine la miró a los ojos y asintió, agradeciéndole en silencio, sus palabras.

´´´´´´

Alan llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana. Parecía el reloj biológico de su madre y podía sentir cada inquietud, cada dolor y cada sufrimiento que la mujer tenía y que, inconscientemente, transmitía al bebé.

Estaba cansado y algo irritado, pero la ducha que se acababa de dar le había abierto los ojos y ahora estaba practicando su pasión secreta: tocar la guitarra. Por eso, se había aparecido en las habitaciones de sus padres, más concretamente, en la de la pequeña Alya, que era la única que sabía de su afición por la música. Como la niña se había quedado dormida en la cama de sus padres, junto con Patricia, él tenía campo abierto. Lo único que había tenido que hacer era insonorizar la habitación, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

La imagen de Alan, con el pelo mojado, gotas de sudor resbalándole por su rostro, unos pantalones bajos y anchos y una camiseta negra de tirantes, en contraste con las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana, incentivaban su atractivo.

Con un pie en un pequeño taburete, la guitarra apoyada en su rodilla y los dedos rozando las cuerdas, tatareaba una triste melodía. Alan era un poeta, pese a su rebeldía innata, siempre lo había sido. Le encantaba escribir, leer y cantar, sobretodo viejas canciones de amor, pese a que no creía en él. Y no era para menos, Alan nunca se había enamorado ni pensaba hacerlo, pero nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza burlarse de aquel sentimiento, pues lo consideraba una falta de sensibilidad muy grande. Siempre que esos pensamientos le llegaban a la mente, tenía muy claro que la herencia de su padre, aunque bien escondida, salía a flote en ocasiones.

.-Estoy aquí sentado, cansado y herido, frente a esta vieja guitarra...- susurró mientras con la mano libre apuntaba a una libreta que tenía abierta sobre la mesa y rascaba sutilmente las cuerdas.- intentando atrapar el momento...esta mañana no logro entender...mientras sueño con películas que no harán sobre mí cuando muera...- Alan dio una palmada a su guitarra y la música sonó de golpe, al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación se abría y una Alya somnolienta, seguida de Luna, entraba, restregándose los ojos.

.-¡Oh, estás tocando¡Qué bien¿Puedo quedarme?- sin esperar a que Alan le diera permiso, Alya tomó su sillita en forma de balancín y se sentó rápidamente en ella, colocándose enfrente de su "hermano", con Luna recostada a sus pies. Alan levantó la mirada, le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. La melodía que trasmitía a través de la guitarra era muy triste aquella mañana.

.-Me gustaría pensar que estás aquí...- tatareó el arcángel, mirando de reojo a su publico. Alya se inclinaba en su silla, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de total concentración y Luna comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.- que no te vas a marchar, pero cuando veo en tus ojos esa frialdad...me da la sensación de que estás muy lejos...ummm, no...¡mierda¡qué cursilería¿Qué tal?- levantó la mirada de sus notas y encontró a Alya con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y a Luna prácticamente en el mundo de Morfeo.

.-Va a ser que no...-comentó Alya negando la cabeza como si se las diera de entendida.- No pega...- y de un salto se levantó y tranquilamente, caminó hasta la mesita, donde Alan había dejado su varita mágica.- Como va para rato...quiero palomitas...- la niña tomó la varita y la levantó, como si aquel simple gesto y la palabra "palomitas", pudieran complacerla.

.-¡No!- Alan se había aparecido a su lado, a tiempo para quitársela de las manos. Alya se cruzó de brazos, con el gesto enfadado y haciendo pucheros, a punto de llorar, pero el chico mismo fue el que le conjuró la comida.- Pide las cosas, pequeñaja...- la niña, más contenta que unas pascuas, tomó su bote gigante de palomitas y regresó a su asiento, igual que el chico a su posición inicial.- A ver que te parece esto...- sentía unos tintineos en la cabeza, sabía, más bien intuía, que su madre estaba pasando un mal rato pero lo ignoró.- ...mientras hablamos sobre todas las cosas en las que sigo creyendo...sobre el amor, la verdad y sobre lo que tú significas para mí...y la verdad es, eres todo aquello que necesito...por eso, nena, quiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo...

.-¡Bravo!- exclamó Alya emocionada, al tiempo que Luna se levantaba de golpe y daba un ladrido de conformidad. Alan sonrió complacido e hizo aparecer con la mano una piruleta enorme para la niña y un hueso para la perra.- ¡Como te quiero, Alan!

.-Gracias enana,- sonrió el arcángel.- La próxima canción que haga será sobre el interés en el mundo.- pero Alya no entendió ese comentario, estaba mucho más ocupada en lamer su nuevo caramelo, olvidándose por completo de sus palomitas.

Durante un rato más y hasta que Patricia entró en la habitación, sorprendiéndoles, Alan estuvo tocando una y otra vez las canciones que había compuesto hasta la fecha y cuando salió de la habitación de la hermana pequeña de Ízar, sonrió interiormente, sintiendo por primera vez algo que no había sentido hasta la fecha, tal vez, comenzaba a ser amor fraternal.

´´´´´´

La conversación entre Lily y Christine había pasado desapercibida para todos, que a esas horas de la tarde andaban haciendo el vago por el salón de la torre en la que vivía. Remus, Sirius y James, después de toda la noche sin dormir danzando por el pueblo y por el bosque prohibido estaban tirados en los tres sillones dejando caer los brazos a cada lado y con los párpados que se les caían de vez en cuando. Patricia, Lily y Christine estaban sentadas a la mesa delante de un café comentando la noticia de ese día: la primera cita de Matt.

.-A veces no me creo que crezca tan deprisa- suspiró Lily apenada pero llena de orgullo- aunque al menos no ha sido tan precoz como su hermano. Ese es un Potter en toda regla.

.-No te quejes- le dijo Christine sosteniendo la taza con las dos manos y mirándola por encima de ella- Al menos no es el degenerado que tengo yo por hijo. Tú tienes uno de cada, Matt es un cielo y seguro que le va muy bien hoy.

.-¡Aish mi niño!- exclamó Patricia, que era su madrina, poniéndose las manos en el pecho- Espero que escuche a Ízar antes que a los salvajes de vuestros hijos, sin ánimo de ofender, claro.

.-Tranquila los conocemos- respondieron Lily y Christine a coro provocando la risa de las tres mujeres al ver la compenetración que tenían.

.-Pues yo creo que será un desastre, esa es una chica fea y tonta y además Matt me quiere a mí, no a ella- interrumpió Alya muy ofendida cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

.-Eso, eso- Sirius, al otro lado de la sala, la había oído y había levantado con desgana un brazo haciendo señas de asentimiento a favor de su pequeña- que se note el encanto Black, cariño. Ve y dale una buena paliza a esa chica que te quiere robar a Matt.

Los seis adultos rieron por la broma de Sirius, pero a Patricia se le quitaron las ganas de reírse cuando vio en la cara de su hija, a la que cualquiera hubiera considerado incapaz de hacer otra cosa que jugar a las muñecas, el destello de "estoy teniendo un idea perversa" que tanto miedo le daba y con el que tenía que haber vivido desde que conoció a Sirius, ya fuera porque lo había visto en él o porque había sido el preludio de peligrosas experiencias por parte de su hijo mayor.

.-Sirius, por Dios, no le digas esas cosas a la niña.- le rogó- ¿No ves que es un peligro ambulante?

Alya se bajó de su silla y se arrastró sigilosamente hasta las piernas de Christine mientras su madre reñía a su padre para que no lo dijera esas cosas, como si ella las necesitara, las ideas se le ocurrían solas en su cabeza y su padre lo único que había hecho era animarla. Intentó trepar hasta el regazo de Christine que cuando se dio cuenta la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Al hacerlo sintió como si un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espina dorsal, dentro de poco no sería la hija de otra quien estuviera en su regazo. Miró a Lily y como no pudo aguantar la reprobación de sus ojos atendió lo que la pequeña Black quería decirle.

.-Me tienes que decir cuál es la contraseña de gryffindor- le susurró en el oído como si la estuviera haciendo su cómplice, así que Christine le siguió el juego y le habló en el mismo tono.

.-¿Para qué?

.-Para hablar con Matt, tiene que explicarme qué es eso de la cita esa.

.-¡Ahhhh! Con que es eso ¿eh?- Christine se imaginaba que la niña cruzaría todo el castillo sólo para hablar con Matt así que no vio ningún inconveniente en darle la contraseña- La contraseña es "honor y responsabilidad".

.-¡Ala qué larga! No sé si me voy a acordar- meditó unos instantes intentando memorizarla pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor- ¿Y si me llevas tú?- Christine le negó con la cabeza- Bueno pues me llevo a Luna, todos los cuadros dejan entrar a Luna y a mí no ¡No es justo!

Media hora después habían cambiado sus posiciones, ahora los seis estaban sentados en los sofás del salón haciendo hora hasta el entrenamiento de gryffindor en el que tendrían que elegir un cazador y un golpeador. Alya se había quedado jugando cerca de la puerta con una escoba que a penas levantaba veinte centímetros del suelo y que ya dominaba con la misma maestría que antes lo había hecho su padre y que ahora hacía su hermano. Como siempre decía, sería la mejor golpeadora de toda la familia, y lo cierto es que cualidades no le faltaban. Luna, la perra de Alan, parecía que había olido sus intenciones y no se retiraba de ella ni medio metro, tenía a Deneb, su pequeña ardilla subida en el lomo y su única preocupación era tener a Alya vigilada al mismo tiempo que mantenía a Alkes alejado de ellas.

Cuando todos estaban más despistados, Alya abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo y salió en dirección a la torre gryffindor. Se conocía el camino, o al menos eso creía, pero no importaba mucho porque Luna no dejaría que se perdiera, así que anduvo con paso decidido por todo el corredor hasta que llegó al primer cruce y no supo qué hacer.

.-¿Y ahora?- preguntó a la perra como si ella pudiera darle todas las respuestas. Luna ladró sonoramente y tomó el camino de la derecha seguida de la pequeña.

Al cabo de un rato habían llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la torre gryffindor. Se paró delante de ella, ahora con Deneb medio ahogada entre sus brazos y se mordió el labio intentando recordar la contraseña.

.-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira a quién tenemos aquí- exclamó la señora Gorda acicalándose su enorme vestido rosa- Si es la pequeña Black. ¿Contraseña?

.-Espera que me lo sé. Mmm... Honor y... respin… no eso no- Alya dio una patada al suelo maldiciéndose por su mala memoria- Aish, si es que no sé lo que significa esa palabra.

.-Tranquila pequeña, con los genes que tienes es normal que no la conozcas. Anda pasa.

El retrato se abrió y Alya entró toda orgullosa a la sala circular de la torre gryffindor. No era la primera vez que entraba allí, había estado con sus "hermanos" mayores desde que había nacido y habitualmente comía con la gente que ahora andaba por allí nerviosamente, así que los conocía a todos y todos le hicieron alguna carantoña.

.-¡Andrea!- cuando vio a Andrea salió corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa y se dejó coger en brazos- ¡Hola!

.-¿Qué tal guapísima?

.-Hola Alya- saludó Hermione pellizcándole con cariño uno de los mofletes regordetes de la cara.

.-Hola pequeña- Ginny la saludó esperando algún desplante ya más que habitual por parte de la niña, pero éste no llegó- ¡Vaya! Hoy no estas enfadada conmigo.

.-No, hoy estoy enfadada con... ¿cómo se llama la tonta que va a salir con Matt?- las chicas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas- No os riáis que estoy muy enfadada con él.

.-Se llama Ethel y es una chica muy simpática- le explicó Andrea, pero a Alya no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario a favor de su oponente- pero ¿sabes una cosa? Tú eres mucho más guapa y mucho más simpática y ahora mismo te vamos a llevar a que veas a Matt y le cantes las cuarenta.

.-Gracias- Alya le abrazó el cuello con fuerza totalmente sonriente- ¿Sabes tú una cosa? Mi Vati (papá) está muy contento porque dijiste que mi hermano es más guapo que Alan- Andrea palideció y enrojeció en cuestión de segundos y no se le cayó la niña de los brazos de puro milagro.

.-¿Ízar le ha contado eso a tu padre?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

.-No, se lo ha contado...mmmm... creo que fue Harry pero no me acuerdo. Uish ¡qué mala memoria tengo hoy! Mi hermano no dijo ni una palabras ¡Qué tonto!

Alya subió las escaleras en brazos de Andrea riéndose por lo raro que le había parecido su hermano el día anterior sin alardear como era costumbre en la familia de su méritos amorosos. En cuanto entraron a la habitación se tiró al suelo, no quería que Matt la viera en brazos de nadie como si fuera una niña pequeña. El cuadro era divertido, en su cama Ron estaba al borde de las lágrimas viendo la escena. En medio de la habitación estaba Matt sin camisa y con el gesto totalmente abatido, era como si se hubiera rendido después de una dura lucha. Ízar, Alan y Harry correteaban por su alrededor y discutían entre ellos para que fuera su camisa la que se pusiera el menor de los Potter en su primera cita.

.-Sobretodo no te pongas nervioso- le decía Ízar seguro de sí mismo colocándole una camisa verde botella- Y mírala a los ojos cuando hables con ella. ¡Ah! Y sé sólo tú mismo

.-Ni caso a este-Alan lo quitó de en medio con un empujón y le colocó una camiseta negra que se ceñía mucho al cuerpo- Tú sólo hazla reír, eso es una batalla ganada y dile que está muy guapa, a las tías se les cae la baba con eso.

.-¿Queréis dejar de ejercer de hermanos mayores? Aquí no hay más hermano mayor que yo- Harry se colocó delante de Matt y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras con la otra contrastaba si su camisa negra quedaba bien en su hermano- No te preocupes por nada, Yael y yo vamos a estar ahí y verás como sale muy bien, tú simplemente déjate llevar con Ethel.

.-De eso nada- todos se callaron de golpe y se giraron para ver quien había hablado. Alya estaba allí plantada con el ceño fruncido mirándolos a todos como si fueran los autores de un grave delito- Esa Ethel es una tonta y yo no quiero que vayas con ella.

.-¿Veis? No puedo ir- saltó Matt totalmente aliviado de tener una excusa- Si voy Alya se pondrá triste y yo no quiero que mi niña se ponga triste- La cogió en brazos y le dio un beso haciendo que a ella se le quitaran todos los enfados- Harry me está obligando a ir – le susurró en el oído- y encima me quieren poner una de esas camisas horribles que a nosotros- le señaló a los dos- no nos gustan nada.

.-Matt yo que tú me pondría mi propia ropa, irás más cómodo y hazle caso a todos estos, en el fondo tienen razón- le dijo Andrea- pero ahora, chicos, tenemos un par de jugadores que elegir ¿no?

Los cinco chicos empezaron a revolver entre sus cosas para cargar con la mochila y la escoba. Matt llevaba horas en esa habitación así que se había llevado ya todo lo que necesitaba para la elección. Se presentaría a golpeador del equipo, cosa que a Ízar le encantó porque así tendría mucha compenetración con él ya que era el otro golpeador, como bien le correspondía a un Black. Mientras Andrea, una de las cazadoras del equipo junto a Alan, iba a recoger su escoba acompañada por Ginny, que optaba al otro puesto de cazadora que quedaba libre, Alan hizo un esfuerzo para aparecerse en la sala de estar de sus padres y entregarles a Alya, ahora más enfadada porque se había dado cuenta de que su excursión no le había servido de nada.

Por el camino al campo de quidditch, donde ya había un gran número de miembros de la casa de los leones esperando para ser probados como golpeadores o como cazadores, Ron y Harry iban mascullando contra sus respectivos hermanos pequeños que iban andando delante de ellos.

.-No sé ni para qué te presentas- le dijo Harry a Matt, que llevaba al hombro la escoba que Remus le había regalado- No pienso cogerte para el equipo.

.-Hay más miembros en el equipo que tú- le saltó él con descaro- Además seguro que Alan, Ízar y Andrea me dan su voto.

.-Pues Ron y yo no. Hemos hecho un pacto, ninguno os votará a ninguno de los dos.

.-¿Y yo qué he hecho?- protestó Ginny.

.-Ser pequeña- le contestó su hermano- No pienso dejar que te ocurra nada jugando al quidditch. Es un deporte muy peligroso.

.-Iros al cuerno- Matt estaba enfadado ya por lo mal que se sentía yendo a esa cita en la que se moriría de vergüenza, así que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ninguna tontería del sobreprotector de su hermano y su amiguito.

Harry, como capitán, cogió la voz de mando para hablar a los aspirantes, detrás de él estaban Alan e Ízar, como si fueran los otros pilares del equipo. Habría como unos quince chicos y chicas para cada puesto y al verlos Harry dudó si llegarían a tiempo a su cita. James, que era el profesor de vuelo y por tanto árbitro de los partidos, estaba allí, en primera línea vigilando el entrenamiento. Su mujer y sus amigos estaban sentados en la grada intentando ser imparciales aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar alguna exclamación de orgullo hacia sus retoños.

La primera elección fue la de cazador. Ron se subió a los aros y Alan e Ízar se encargaron de las bludger para poner a prueba a los aspirantes. Hubo un par de chicos de sexto que no lo hicieron mal pero para desgracia de Ron quien más destacó fue Ginny, que tendría que hacer la siguiente prueba con los dos chicos de sexto. Harry sobrevolaba la prueba con su magnífica escoba que era la envidia de todos los que estaba allí. Después de los penaltis la elección de cazador estaba muy clara. Ginny había marcado más goles que el resto y ninguno podía decir que Ron se había dejado, porque en ese preciso instante tenía las orejas a punto de echar humo y un humor de perros. A pesar de todo, ni Harry ni él votaron por ella alegando que había sido suerte, pero no les quedó más remedio que admitir que había sido la mejor de la prueba después de encontrarse de frente a Ízar, Alan y Andrea con la ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad.

Llegó el turno de los golpeadores y se notó mucho que el hijo del profesor de vuelo estaba entre los aspirantes porque dejó su conducta pasiva a pie de campo para elevarse en su escoba y verlo todo con mucha más claridad. Estaba henchido de orgullo, su hijo mayor era el capitán del equipo, como él lo había sido, y los que consideraba sus hijos eran los pilares más fuertes de él. Ahora, su pequeño, optaba a golpeador y aunque no le gustaba mucho el puesto porque era bastante peligroso sabía que Matt debajo de su mirada tímida y su carácter sereno, tenía el mismo don que todos los Potter para el quidditch.

Alan volvió a su posición de cazador, la prueba consistía en evitar que Alan y Andrea marcasen algún tanto cortándoles el paso con las bludger. Ízar, ya todo un experto con el bate, les acompañaría en su labor. Como siempre Harry quedaba fuera de ese juego, lo suyo era ir por libre y hasta la fecha nunca había fallado, así que se colocó junto a su padre a observar a los aspirantes y así oír de paso alguna de las muchas valoraciones que su padre, un grande en ese terreno, hacía inconscientemente. Después de unos diez chicos y chicas que casi no sabían mantenerse en la escoba con el bate en la mano le tocó el turno a Matt, parecía otro. Era como si al elevarse en la escoba y tomar el bate su carácter cambiase, tenía una expresión de concentración increíble y una rudeza inusual en él. Padre e hijo se miraron entre sí asombrados por ese cambio, pero luego lo entendieron con una expresión sencilla que pronunciaron al mismo tiempo "el quidditch es el quidditch".

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una expresión de orgullo cuando Matt empezó a volar y a mandar las bludger con acierto y velocidad. Se compenetraba con Ízar como si hubiese vivido con él desde que nació, pero para sofoco de su madre que estaba en la grada y de su hermano que casi se cae de la escoba al verlo, Matt se tiraba a todo lo que se moviera, era intrépido, audaz y extremadamente rápido, todas las cualidades que necesita un golpeador, pero Harry estaba enfurecido.

.-¡Este niño está gilipollas!-le comentó a su padre- Que se nos mata, pero mírale no te quedes tan tranquilo con esa cara de idiota.

.-Niño, que soy tu padre- le riñó James- y ya lo estoy viendo, es el mejor que ha pasado por aquí en toda la prueba, le falta pulir un poco la técnica pero seguro que es un trabajo que a ti se te dará bien hacer, capitán.- le guió un ojo y bajó a tierra firme donde estaba Lily al borde del infarto.

Veinte minutos después la prueba había terminado. Esta vez la cosa no estaba tan clara, después de Matt había probado Seamus Finnigan y lo había hecho realmente bien aunque no al nivel de Matt.

.-No pienso darle el puesto a mi hermano- sentenció Harry con cabezonería en el grupito que el equipo había hecho apartado del resto- Ya lo habéis visto, está loco. Cuando se monta en la escoba parece otro y sólo tengo un hermano, no estoy dispuesto a que una bludger me lo deje más tonto de lo que ya es.

.-Ya le salió la vena de hermano mayor- se rió Ízar pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Alan, que con sus palabras se había quedado un poco traspuesto, era increíble el instinto de protección que podía llegar a tener Harry, que en apariencia se llevaba mal con Matt. ¿Tendría él ese mismo instinto cuando naciera su hermano? Retiró rápidamente esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se rió con Ízar.

.-Pues yo voto por Matt,- dijo Alan- tú dirás lo que quieras pero ha sido el mejor y no estoy dispuesto a perder un buen golpeador que me salve el culo en un partido sólo porque a ti se te haya subido el instinto maternal a la cabeza.

.-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alan- siguió Ízar- Me compenetro con Matt mucho mejor que con Seamus. Daremos mejores resultados.

.-Pues yo voto a Seamus- Harry era cabezota como sólo un Potter podía serlo y nadie iba a bajarle de su opinión.

.-Yo también- Para Ron, Matt había sido mucho mejor, pero había hecho un pacto con Harry y él lo había cumplido no votando a Ginny así que ahora no podía fallarle. - ¿Andrea?

.-Yo...- Andrea miró a su lado a Harry, en su mano estaba la decisión. Ella la tenía muy clara pero Harry con esa cara de enfado intimidaba un poco- Lo siento Harry pero Alan tiene razón, me siento más segura teniendo a Matt en el equipo. Ha sido el mejor.

Matt saltó de alegría cuando supo el resultado, por la cara de su hermano sabía que él no le había votado, pero cuando notó el peso de Alan e Ízar encima de él supo que no estaría desamparado en el equipo, menos mal que siempre los tenía a ellos para defenderle de Harry. Estaba pletórico, encantado con la noticia y se fue hacia el vestuario acompañado de sus amigos después de recibir una efusiva felicitación por parte de sus padres y de sus tíos, que parecían más orgullosos de él que nunca.

´´´´´´

A Matt la alegría por haber sigo elegido de golpeador le duro menos que un caramelo en las manos de Alya. Fue entrar en el vestuario, y abrir la mochila para coger las cosas para ducharse cuando, al ver las tres camisas diferente que tanto Harry como Ízar y como Alan se habían encaprichado en dejarle, cuando todos los males le empezaron a recorrer el más mínimo y escondido nervio del cuerpo.

Y para colmo, sus tres "hermanos" no le sacaban la vista de encima, en una mezcla de ilusión, orgullo, curiosidad y porque negarlo, diversión. Ron estaba de simple espectador, pero no quitaba ojo de la situación

.-No puedo hacerlo – exclamó desesperado una vez había salido de la ducha mientras se abrochaba los pantalones vaqueros negros. Ízar detrás suyo iba colocándole cada mechón de pelo, cosa que desesperaba completamente al joven de los Potter.

.-Venga enano no te rajes ahora – le dijo su hermano que se lo estaba pasando bomba con el comportamiento de Matt. El no había estado nervioso en su primera cita, de hecho, no recordaba cuando había sido su primera cita, había sido muy precoz para esas cosas.

.-Pero si te va a encantar tonto – le animó Alan, que de alguna manera era con el que más complicidad tenía – tu simplemente has de dejar salir tus genes Potter, tu padre fue un gran conquistador, tu hermano, aunque ahora ha caído en las redes de cupido siempre se las ha llevado a todas de calle y tu...mírate – Alan se había levantado y se había detenido delante de Matt y con las manos sobre sus hombros le iba dando vueltas para observar su figura – eres guapo, ni con cara de macarra ni de blandengue, no eres excesivamente alto, cosa que algunas chicas puede llegar a intimidar – enumeró de forma entendida – estas delgadillo pero no un tirillas, eres dulce, sensible, pero tienes tu toque de humor, vamos que si no me tiro encima de ti para besarte aquí mismo, es porque eres como si fueras mi hermano – acabó diciendo ocasionando la carcajada de todos los integrantes del vestuario.

Pero a Matt no le hizo tanta gracia y tras darle un leve empujón a Alan se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el banco.

.-Os odio, a todos – murmuró peligrosamente. Harry iba a empezar a reír de nuevo pero un codazo de Ízar en sus costillas le hizo detenerse.

El hijo de los Black, se sentó a su lado seriamente.

.-Escúchame Matt – le dijo pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros para reconfortarlo – no le hagas caso a este par de alcornoques insensibles con una sola neurona llamada sexo. Me acuerdo muy bien de mi primera cita y estaba mucho más nervioso que tú, más que nada porque tenía a mi padre detrás todo el rato recordándome lo que era la tradición Black en las primeras citas – la primera cita de Ízar fue nada más empezar tercero con los 13 años recién cumplidos y con una chica de su curso que iba a Ravenclaw, Helen Bryan a pesar de lo nervioso que había estado al principio obtuvo una segunda cita - pero no salió del todo mal, como mínimo no me retiro la palabra – intentó bromear, pero Matt tan enfrascado en su depresivo estado no lo tomó como broma y miró a Ízar asustado.

.-Cállate, que me lo estas asustando – intervino Alan, tomando asiento al otro lado de Matt.

.-Eso eso, no le hagas mucho caso porque si sigues sus consejos seguirás virgen como él hasta los 20 – dijo a modo de venganza Harry por el comentario de su única neurona. Le tenía mucho cariño a esa neurona. Al fin y al cabo había pasado grandes momentos gracias a ella.

Justo en ese momento apareció Andrea acompañada de Ginny que habían estado en la sala de al lado cambiándose. La cara que puso Ízar cuando vio que sus dos amigas habían escuchado uno de sus secretos fue un poema. Por que sí, Ízar a pesar de lo que podría pensar la gente, todavía no se había acostado con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado. Él era mucho más romántico que todos los demás y creía que ese paso quería darlo con alguien especial, no por un momento de fogosidad, por ninguna apuesta, ni por ser el motivo de burla de sus amigos, que ese ramalazo de sensiblería les hacía mucha gracia.

Andrea se quedó mirando con sorpresa al hijo de los Black. Se pensaba que sería como Alan y Harry, pero por lo visto se equivocaba. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Ízar, viendo que ya era imposible negar la afirmación del bocazas de su primo decidió no esconder la verdad, al fin y al cabo tampoco debía avergonzarse.

.-Pues precisamente por eso, Matt, porque soy el único con un poco de romanticismo debes escucharme a mi y no ha estos Neandertales exhibicionista – comentó picado.

.-Dejadme en paz – dijo Matt separándose bruscamente de sus amigos y levantándose – decidido, no voy – determinó poniéndose tan solo una camiseta.

.-Hey, hey, hey- dijeron a coro, Alan, Harry e Ízar corriendo hacia el más pequeño que ya abría la puerta del vestuario.

.-Tu no vas a ningún lado, a no ser que sea el vestíbulo conmigo – afirmó Harry con cabezonería – ¿no querrás darle ese disgusto a papá no¿No viste lo orgulloso que estaba ayer cuando se enteró? – Harry estaba jugando su última carta, un as bajo la manga llamado James Potter y la veneración que su hermano tenía por él.

Un cuarto de hora después, Matt estaba en medio del vestuario con Harry que le estaba echando unas gotas de colonia, mientras Ízar le planchaba la camisa por encima para que no se le hicieran arrugas y Alan le subía el cuello de la camisa para darle un toqué más atrevido.

.-Estas muy guapo Matt – dijo Ginny cuando los tres se separaron para que los Weasley y Andrea observaran su creación.

.-Todo un Potter – dijo Andrea.

.-¡Oye! – protestó Alan – ¿qué pasa con los Potter¿Qué también los encuentras más guapo que yo o qué? – por lo visto seguía enfadado por la decisión de su mejor amiga.

.-Venga Matt, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – opinó Harry mirando el reloj después de darse un último vistazo en el espejo. Él también iba muy guapo.

.-No quiero – susurró Matt al cuello de su camisa.

.-Suerte chaval - le deseó Alan dándole un pequeño abrazo.

.-Lo mismo – Ízar imitó a su amigo – y tu – le dijo a Harry – no seas tan cabron y lo dejes solo con Ethel a los cinco minutos.

.-¿Pero que tipo de imagen tenéis de mi? – se quejó Harry agarrando de la mano a su hermano que se negaba a dar un solo paso – os lo traeré sano y salvo y un hombre experimentado.

Y después de decir eso y tras un último ruego de Matt, la puerta del vestuario se cerró tras los hermanos.

.-¿Os apetece una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas? – propuso Alan a los demás.

´´´´´´

.-Harry, en serio si me quieres de verdad, deja que me marche – suplicó Matt por enésima vez en los tres minutos que llevaban esperando.

.-Pero mira que eres exagerado, enano – le recriminó pero su frase fue callada por un "mierda no" de su hermano. Rápidamente, Harry miró hacía el pasillo por donde ya estaban llegando Yael y su mejor amiga, las dos muy guapas, ideales para la ocasión.

A Harry se le apareció una sonrisa tonta en la cara, que era claramente diferente a la de pánico nervioso que lucía su hermano.

En menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado Matt, las chicas ya estaban delante suyo, Harry dando un impresionante beso a su "rollo" y Matt simplemente sonrió a su cita que le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella no parecía tan nerviosa.

.-¿Dónde queréis ir chicos? – preguntó alegremente Harry después de saludar a Ethel. Tenía a Yael cogida por la cintura y no perdía de vista a su hermano que movía nerviosamente su pierna derecha.

Yael, que al llevar tanto tiempo con Harry ya empezaba a conocerse algunas salas secretas de ese castillo propuso esa maravillosa sala donde aparecía lo que necesitaras y que por lo visto Harry y ella le había dado multitud de funciones.

Los otros tres dieron por buena la propuesta de Yael y emprendieron camino hacia la sala de los menesteres. En un principio ni Matt ni Ethel dijeron nada, todo el peso de la conversación recaía en Harry y Yael que no paraban de hablar.

Fue entonces cuando Harry comentó que esa tarde habían hecho las pruebas para elegir a los miembros del equipo que faltaban cuando se escuchó la voz de Ethel y la de Matt por primera vez.

.-¡Es verdad! – exclamó simpáticamente Ethel como si acabara de recordar algo – Yael me dijo que te presentarías¿como te ha ido?

La cara de Matt cambió de inmediato, contentó de que le preguntara algo de lo que poder hablar y porque no, presumir. No, si al final seria verdad que el también tenía algo de merodeador.

.-Genial – contestó felizmente – soy el nuevo golpeador de Gryffindor – hizo un gesto chulesco con la ceja que hizo reír a su acompañante, Harry y Yael estaban unos metros por delante de ellos hablando con complicidad, pero parecía que Harry no tenía olvidado por completo a su hermano ya que de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a su hermano por encima del hombro

El quidditch resultó un tema perfecto para distender las cosas. Matt, se distendió mucho contando como habían sido las pruebas y como al final, entre los dos candidatos para el puesto y a pesar de la negativa de su hermano lo habían escogido.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a la altura de la otra pareja que se había detenido delante de un pared.

.-¿Sabes como va el funcionamiento de la sala? – le preguntó Harry a Ethel que miraba extrañada todo eso.

.-No – dijo negando con la cabeza dando énfasis a que no entendía nada. Matt rápidamente se ofreció a contarle que debía pasar tres veces delante de la sala pensando en que quería que apareciera.

.-Y queremos que aparezca una especie de bar¿vale? – dijo Harry emprendiendo la tarea de pasar por delante con Yael cogida de la mano.

Una vez Harry y Yael desaparecieron de la vista de ambos, Matt sacó de tripas corazón y tímidamente cogió a Ethel de la mano, no sin sonrojarse, y empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido que su hermano para entrar en la sala, que cuando lo hicieron les dejó ver un bar, de aspecto cálido, con una barra en un lado, con butacas de aspecto muy cómodas y con un hilo musical agradable.

.-Wow – se escuchó que decía Ethel asombrada porque en Hogwarts, de un aspecto tan serio, gris, y de alguna manera aburrida, pudiera aparecer una sala tan...divertida como esa - ¿Cómo conocíais esta sala? – le preguntó al oído a Matt, que aunque la música no era excesivamente alta, no estaba de más.

.-Herencia de merodeador – bromeó haciéndole un guiño.

Todavía cogidos de la mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry y Yael, que se sonrieron, se sentaron al lado de estos.

Poco a poco la timidez bastante característica de Matt se fue esfumando y empezó a disfrutar de la situación. Ethel era una chica muy divertida y que tenía grande anécdotas que contar, cosa en lo que Matt tampoco se quedaba corto por lo que la charla se torno en divertida.

Harry demostró que era un buen hermano mayor, porque en un principio siempre estuvo pendiente de cómo lo llevaba Matt y dispuesto a echarle un cable si era necesario pero después, cuando el pequeño de los Potter empezó a soltarse y a demostrar su encanto personal pasó a centrarse en, como dirían Ízar y Alan, en su Julieta.

.-Aish como quiere a su niño – le bromeó Yael cuando Harry le dio un beso en la base del cuello.

.-Mucho, pero no se lo digas nunca - y después de decir esto cogió a Yael y se la llevó un poco más lejos, buscando un poquillo de intimidad.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que en un principio y en el vestuario Matt hubiese pensado. Se sentía muy bien con Ethel cerca charlando de cualquier tontería y riendo de los comentarios. Había perdido la vergüenza de mirarla a los ojos mientras decía algo, rápidamente y si algunas veces mientras los dos gesticulaban a la hora de hablar sus manos se rozaban a Matt se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y por su espalda le recorría un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, desconocido para él.

Se hubiese paso un tiempo infinito ahí si no hubiese sido porque Harry, un par de horas después de que se encontraran en el vestíbulo, le anunciara que iba a acompañar a Yael a la sala común y que si quería el podía quedarse un poco más.

.-Pero dentro de media hora en la sala, que ya sabes que después de las once y media Flitch deja a la señora Norris suelta por ahí – le recordó de forma casual.

.-Lo sé – asintió Matt. Más de una vez, y si no llega a ser por lo poderes de Alan hubiesen acabado en el despacho del conserje con miles de castigos sobre sus espaldas.

.-Portaros bien – se despidió el mayor y antes de cerrar le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo después de que la puerta quedara cerrara, justo cuando Matt fue consciente de que ahora esta solo ante el peligro.

.-Te pareces mucho a tu hermano – comentó Ethel levantándose de la butaca en la que había estado sentada y empezaba a pasear por la sala, donde la música, ahora, sonaba a un volumen más bajo.

.-Para desgracia de mi madre, sí – Matt, tal como hizo la chica se levantó y se acercó a ella, que tras ese comentario rió.

.-Pero a pesar de eso, tu eres más... – Ethel se giró quedando bastante cerca uno del otro, mirando fijamente a Matt, que se había quedado helado por la proximidad de la chica – dulce – susurró la chica.

Si Matt ya se quedó sorprendido por esa declaración, aun lo hizo más cuando adivinó las intenciones de la chica, que peligrosamente acortaba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Por un instante tuvo el instinto de echarse para atrás, pero fue lento de reflejos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ethel, ya había unido sus labios con los suyos, cosa por el momento no le estaba desagradando para nada.

´´´´´´´´

Hola! Sentimos nuevamente el retraso, pero es que esta epocas son muy malas. Muchisimas gracias por vuestro constante apoyo, sois geniales y nos animais mucho a seguir con la historia.

Prometemos más o menos, matener un ritmo de actualización de semana o semana y media, pero esperamos q entendáis la situación en la que estamos (divididas por las adversidades) (P, C: Ya salió la vena trágica de Evix). Esperamos, no obstante, q nuestro fict sea de vestro agrado y que continuéis dejándonos esos reviews (cuantos más, más nos esforzaremos por ser rápidas). Así q nada gente, mucha suerte en los exámenes y buen comienzo de veranito.


	11. Amores adolescentes o no

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews!**

**Saruky:** Hola wapa! Peke te ha dicho que esta noche íbamos a actualizar y aquí estamos. Jeje. A que es una monada Ízar? Todos pensabais que Ízar era un loco como Alan y míralo, virgencito! Jeje. Sí, Ízar se parece mucho a Remus, será su influencia, ya que al hombre lobo le ha salido un hijo como Alan que es Sirius II con alguien tiene que aprovechar y dejar su marca. Bueno chica, muchos besos, nos vemos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Matt ha sacado su vena Potter, jejeje, no le ha salido tan mal, aunque eso de novia no lo digas muy fuerte. Que vaya todo muy bien! Besos

**Alex black bird:** Hola! Sentimos tardar tanto últimamente, pero es difícil coincidir las tres en estas fechas. Nos alegramos que te gustara el capitulo. Muchas gracias! Bye!

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Buenas! Lily es la mejor amiga de Christine y allí esta cuando la necesito. Christine necesitara mucha suerte cuando le de la noticia a Remus. Te gusta Alya? Es una ricura de niña y sí, muy celosa de su Matt, jejeje, para ella es su hombre ideal, pero tiene competencia, el chico tiene más de Potter de lo que Lily quería creer. Si le preguntarán detalles...ya veremos! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Demalfoy:** Hola! Gracias! Jejeje, exacto Eva es la que hace sufrir a los Lupin, jejeje. Lo sentimos pero la lista para consolar a Alan es muy larga, el niño tiene fans y ahora que sabéis que toca la guitarra... Andrea e Ízar juntos? Si ocurriera Ízar sufriría mucho con Alan, jejeej. Ya era hora que a Matt le pasara algo bueno si no recuerda el principio del curso con su mano lesionada. Veremos como le va con su conquista.. Muchas gracias por el review y por leernos. Bye!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu paciencia. Las tres estamos muy liadas. Nos alegramos que te guste el cap. Besos!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Te saben a poco? Pues son bastante largos, será eso que eres impaciente y que te gusta la historia. Muchas gracias. Chris esta sin fuerzas por una mezcla de todo, por el bebe y porque Alan no acepta que pronto tendrá un protegido. Eso hace disminuir las fuerzas de Christine. Pobrecillo Matt, lo pasó fatal en la cita, aunque al final salió bien, no? Nos vemos! Besos!

**Xaica:** Hola! Como estas? Muchas gracias por leer la historia, por lo visto te gustó, no? Porque leerla en un día...Ahora veras que pasa después de la cita de Matt, estaba muy mono super nervioso. Los niños de los merodeadores tiene su puntito marauder, por desgracia de las madres, jejeje. Bueno chica, un besazo enorme, nos vemos!

**Samaritaradcliffe**: Hola! Pekenyita te da las gracias por leer sus historias y por pasarte a esta, es un estilo bastante diferente. Te gustó Alan? No sabemos que tiene este niño que causa sensación allá donde va. El idioma arcángel es latín sin declinaciones, por lo que decimos que es latín antiguo. Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos pronto.

**Kaos-Black: **Olasss! Bueno, tenemos buenas noticias, Crisy ya está con nosotras!Así q ahora trataremos de volver al ritmo de actualización de antes. Y bueno, Peke y Crisy están de vacaciones, Evix no. ¬¬.

**Evan: **Olasss! Crisy da fe de q los exámenes inspiran todo ese cúmulo de maravillosas sensaciones. (nótese tono irónico). Pero ya está de vuelta! Y ahora podrá disfrutar con el resto del mundo de sus vacaciones. Sí, Christine es muy dura, pero mucha de su dureza es sólo en apariencia. Peke es la dura...pero ni Evix ni Crisy se quedan atrás, uffffffff(las tres damos fe). A ver, Andrea e Ízar están empezando a pillarse, no, para Alan Andrea es como su hermana(ejem, ejem, chicas) y él nunca saldría con su mejor amiga. Sirius no sabe q Ízar es virgen...por ahora, ajajjaaj. Sí, te damos el nombre del fict de Crisy. Se llama "James vs Harry" y aparecen personajes como Andrea o Patricia. La encontraras en autores como Crisy Weasley. Besos y pásalo genial en el campamento!

**SamanthaBlack33: **Malas nosotras? Noooooo, jajajaja. Bueno, tampoco te pienses q lo de Matt era algo muy en serio, sigue siendo un merodeador, ajajaaj. Sí, ízar nos encanta, tiene un toque especial el niño. Respecto a Chris, bueno, su tema es más delicado, dale tiempo al tiempo. Besazos de las tres!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Te comprendemos a las mil maravillas! Sabemos lo q es eso del cole y como se ponen los profes, así q agradedemos tu esfuerzo por habernos dejado el review. Matt va adquiriendo el toque de merodeador en potencia, jajaj, al final sí, con un poqito de ayuda de su brother le ha salido todo muy bien. Síiiii, Alya es la niña de nuestros ojitos, es un encanto y nos reímos un montón escribiendo de ella. Sí, Sirius tiene la esperanza de q su hija pequeña adquiera sus,...métodos, ajajaj.

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Exactly, te conocemos. Bueno, ya no estamos divididas y es un placer anunciarlo, ajajjja. Crisy ha regresado. Esperamos q te guste el capi y ya nos dirás. Petons!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: **Amores adolescentes...o no**

Si alguien le preguntase a Matt que camino había hecho para regresar a la sala común desde la sala de les menesteres, el pequeño de los Potter ni hubiese sido capaz de decir si había elegido el camino de la derecha, que era más directo, o el camino de la izquierda, que aunque era un poco más largo, se corrían menos riesgos de topase con nadie. Si alguien le preguntase si había tardado 5 minutos o 5 horas, tampoco lo hubiese podido decir. Si alguien le preguntara si el cielo era azul o rosa fosforito, en ese momento, Matt hubiese sido capaz de contestar que rosa, porque en ese momento, Matthew William Potter estaba en un mundo onírico, cuya única figura que allí se encontraba era un chica castaña, de ojos marrones, bastante guapa que besaba...¡vamos si besaba! Es más, él, la había besado.

Llevaba una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, los cuales no paraba de tocarse como si tuviera un tic nervioso intentado no olvidar absolutamente nada de lo que no hacía ni 10 minutos que había ocurrido.

Iba tan metido en su propio mundo que si no llega a ser porque la dama gorda, la guardiana de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, le paró al reconocerlo, hubiese sido muy capaz de seguir andando por el largo pasillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la señora al verlo tan distraído.

-No tiene ni idea de lo bien que me siento – respondió ensanchando aún más su sonrisa – honor y responsabilidad – dijo y distraídamente entró dentro, donde a esas horas ya no había muchos alumnos.

´´´´´

-¡Si es que mi niño es un Potter de pies a cabeza! – iba diciendo James exultante chocando las manos con sus dos amigos.

La habitación de los chicos de quinto, parecía más bien un mercado que una tranquila habitación de descanso. El motivo: descubrir como le había ido al benjamín de los Potter en su primera cita amorosa.

Todos los padres habían subido hasta ahí, algunos mostrando más curiosidad que otros, pero no por ello con menos ganas de saberlo. James y Sirius estaban muertos de curiosidad y habían estado todo el rato pensando en Matt. Remus, Lily y Patricia, aunque no tan histéricos como sus amigos y sus parejas respectivamente también tenían muchas ganas de hablar con él y Christine, aunque intentaba mostrar su lado frío e iba diciendo entre diente que eso era meterse en la vida personal de la gente, había aceptado transportarlos hacia allí. Ahora cargaba a Alya que a esas horas el sueño ya le había vencido.

Alan, Ízar, Ron y las chicas también estaban allí, tumbados de cualquier manera en las camas, esperando noticias, que habían llegado cuando Harry había aparecido hacía apenas un par de minutos antes y les había contado mínimamente como había ido: como Matt poco a poco se había ido soltando y como al final los había dejado solos.

James estaba exultante, orgulloso de su retoño, que aunque quizá un poco más tímido de lo que caracterizaba a los merodeadores, también había salido un conquistador nato. Los Potter si que eran conquistadores y no Hernán Cortes.

-Lo he perdido – susurró Lily a Christine, en una posición totalmente opuesta a la de su marido, aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios – por uno que me había salido modosito.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca mamá – protestó Harry.

-Te compadezco tía Lily – opinó Ízar tumbado en la cama con Alan – encima tienes a este energúmeno como ahijado.

-No te pases ni un pelo estrellita – le espetó Alan dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Pero no hubo contestación por parte de Ízar, porque en ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasó a Matt y su sonrisa, pero que en cuanto vio a todo el mundo allí, las mejillas empezaron a tornarse sonrojadas y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

-¿Qué...que hacéis todos aquí? – susurró.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – dijeron 5 voces a la vez James, Sirius, Harry, Ízar y Alan, estos dos últimos se habían puesto en pie.

-Bien – contestó sin mirar a nadie en los ojos ¿por qué había de tener una familia tan grade y tan cotilla?

-¿Bien¿Solo nos dices bien? - interrumpió James – anda cuéntale a tu padre que a pasado.

-Eso eso – ratificó Sirius, curioso.

-Sirius, dale intimidad al niño – opinó Chris, mientras aplicaba un hechizo encima de Alya para que el ruido que estaban haciendo todos no la despertara.

-Pero si tu también te mueres de curiosidad, no lo niegues Chris – dijo Sirius con un guiño, y la arcángel le devolvió una media sonrisa

Mientras, Matt, estaba buscando el más mínimo rincón donde esconderse para librarse de los plastas y de las preguntas comprometidas. Pero muchos factores jugaban en su contra: la habitación era pequeña, había mucha gente, las ventanas estaban cerradas y además había dos arcángeles en plenitud de facultades que no le dejarían escaparse con tranquilidad. Es decir, que la huida estaba difícil, por no decir imposible. Suspiró en un intento de relajarse mínimamente.

-¿Y bueno enano, qué? – le preguntó nuevamente Alan, dándole un golpecillo en el hombro.

-Pues...

-¿Qué ha pasado cuando os he dejado solos? – interrumpió Harry.

-¿Ha habido tema?

-¡Sirius! que es mi niño, no es un degenerado como tú – gritó Lily.

-Yo... – balbuceó Matt

-¿Pero ha habido o no ha habido tema? – insistió James, tomando el relevo de su mejor amigo.

A todo esto, cabe decir, que cada vez que uno tomaba la palabra, apartaba al anterior interlocutor para quedar enfrente de Matt, que se los miraba con los ojos muy fuera de órbita y la boca medio abierta.

-¡JAMES! – dijeron a la vez, Lily y Chris, mientras Patricia no podía dejar de reír al ver a su ahijado en esa situación.

-Ven aquí cariño – le dijo ella cariñosamente caminando hasta donde estaba él, y lo cogió en un abrazo. Matt rápidamente se aferró a ella, deseando que lo sacara de allí – cuéntale a tu querida madrina si ha habido o no tema

-¡Patricia! – se quejó Matt separándose bruscamente de ella. Toda la habitación estalló en carcajadas.

Aprovechando ese momento, donde todos estaban más ocupados a reírse de él que en su propia persona, intentó escabullirse hasta el baño para encerrarse en el y no salir hasta como mínimo el 2020, pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra porque como si Ízar le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se colocó delante de él con una sonrisa de la marca registrada Black.

-No huyas de nosotros Potter – dijo con voz peligrosa – queremos saber hasta el último detalle.

-Muy bien, pero antes me has de contar como fue tu última cita, EN JULIO – dijo en tono vengativo Matt, sabía que para los Black, no tener una cita como mínimo cada semana era un desagravio para el apellido.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Sirius apartando a Matt del medio.

-Es...es broma papá – contestó asustado Ízar – justamente hoy, esta mañana he quedado con...con...Martha...Stevens, de Hufflepuff.

Sirius achicó los ojos, buscando en su disco duro que tenía por cerebro quien era Stevens y cuando finalmente se le apareció la imagen de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules y bastante guapa asintió dando el visto bueno.

Ízar mandó una mirada de reto a Matt, que lo había puesto en un compromiso, por lo que ahora se iba a enterar el mocoso ese.

-Y bueno Matt. ¿la has besado o...? – dijo directamente

-Bueno... pues...

-¿La has besado, sí o no? – James había tomado posiciones nuevamente y miraba intensamente a su hijo – Matt, por favor dime que sí, un Potter siempre besa en la primera cita.

-Ejem – carraspeó Lily desde el fondo de la habitación. Ella tenía el galardón de ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Ella había sido la única mujer que James no había besado en la primera cita, más que nada, porque James había luchado tanto por conseguir una cita con la mujer que no había osado hacer nada que pudiera incomodarla, por lo que el beso lo dejó para la segunda cita. Esa fue la última cita del animago.

-Mmm, pues...no ha sido exacta...

-¿Te ha besado ella? – dijo casi con horror Harry, fiel seguidor de la raza Potter.

En ese momento un silenció llenó toda la habitación. Todos esperando la respuesta de Matt, que tenía poco menos que pánico. La atención estaba centrado en él, incluso parecía que Luna y Alkes tuvieran su mirada clavaba en la figura de Matt.

Lentamente Matt asintió con su cabeza cerrando los ojos para no ver la decepción en los ojos de su padre, y preparándose para un estallido de exclamaciones, pero ese griterío no llegó.

Asustado, volvió a abrir los ojos, para asegurarse que a James no le hubiera cogido un infarto. Pero no, ahí seguía, de pie, apoyando su peso en Sirius que lo miraba con la misma cara que su mejor amigo.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido? – preguntó la siempre tranquila voz de Remus, que lo miraba con ternura y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios. Siempre había querido muchísimo a Remus, pero ahora, Matt, lo amaba.

-Ha sido...genial – contestó.

-¿Sí? Me alegro – Remus le guiñó un ojo y cogiendo a Alya de los brazos de su mujer se levantó, se acercó a Matt, lo medio abrazó intentando no aplastar la bella durmiente y dijo – será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra torre, chicos, el espectáculo se ha acabado, dejemos al chico tranquilo.

-Sí, será mejor – le apoyó Christine siguiendo a su marido.

Lentamente todos fueron saliendo de habitación, algunos más felices que otros. Lily y Patricia estaban orgullosas de que Matt no fuera un depravado como sus otros hijos, mientras que James salió murmurando, mientras Sirius lo agarraba por la cintura, en tono dramático:

-¿Por qué? No puede ser, mi niño¿por qué ha tenido que ser mi niño? Padfoot ¿en qué me he equivocado?

Una vez los "adultos" salieron de la habitación, Matt se dejó caer en la cama más próxima, donde estaban, Hermione, Andrea y Ginny.

Las tres se acercaron rápidamente a él, a mostrarle su apoyo.

-Has estado muy dulce, Matt – le dijo Ginny, dándole un beso a su amigo, el cual miraba al suelo para no mirar a su hermano y sus dos primos, que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Claro que sí – apoyó Hermione – tu si que eres romántico y no los cenutrios de ahí.

-Oye sabelotodo, cuidadín con lo que dices – replicó enfadado Ízar.

-Exacto – tomó la palabra Harry – una cosa es ser romántico y la otra ser cursi.

-Ni caso, mi niño – dijo Andrea. Se levantó le dio un beso a Matt y se dispuso a irse hacia habitación – vosotros como no queréis que os bese una chica primero, pues os quedáis sin beso.

-Oye Andy. ¡que yo no he dicho nada! – protestó Alan. Y eso era verdad, Alan, a penas había intervenido y fue una cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Matt – ¡yo quiero mi beso!

Matt, aprovechando que Alan estaba pidiendo un beso cogió a Ginny de la mano y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Huye enano, pero mañana te vas a enterar! – le gritó su hermano, pero no se ganó más que un gesto obsceno del dedo de Matt y pegó un portazo -Ahora esta demostrado... los genes se degeneran al paso de los años – sentenció Harry.

´´´´´´´´

Ízar se había visto en un aprieto al mentirle a su padre diciéndole que había quedado con Martha Stevens, pero es que no le apetecía nada oír de nuevo su charlita sobre la calidad de los Black en el terreno amoroso y lo grandioso que fue él cuando tenía quince años, así que no le quedó otro remedio. Martha Stevens era un chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff con la que Ízar ya había quedado algunas veces el año anterior. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de curso ella le había insinuado más de una vez que debían volver a repetir sus citas alguna vez, pero a Ízar, extrañamente no le había apetecido quedar con nadie.

Alan era el gran conquistador del grupo, pero Ízar, con esa extraña mezcla de rebeldía y responsabilidad detrás de una mirada preciosa, siempre había tenido mucho éxito. Desde tercero, en la primera semana siempre había mantenido un pequeño pique con Alan y Harry para ver quién era el primero en conseguir una cita, pero ese año, con Harry semicomprometido y con un Alan mucho más ausente de lo que era normal en él, Ízar había olvidado completamente esa tradición hasta que Matt, con bastante crueldad, se lo había recordado delante de su padre.

Estaba sentado en la escalinata de la puerta, con Alan a su lado, observando el panorama. Habían pasado cinco días desde que había dicho que había quedado con Matha y aún no se lo había preguntado a la chica. Ahora ella estaba hablando con sus amigas con lo que parecía un libro de pociones en los brazos.

-No se lo has preguntado ¿verdad?- le dijo Alan riéndose al ver que Ízar estaba observando a la chica.

-No, pero es que no quería oír al sex-simbol de mi padre contarme su vida. Además es que no sé si me apetece mucho quedar con ella.

-Es guapa ¿qué más quieres?- Alan se encogió de hombros como si ese fuera el único requisito que debía tener una chica para que le gustara- Además Matt lleva razón, estás perdiendo el toque. Te diste un atracón este verano y claro, pasa lo que pasa. Si es que no se puede pretender ser como yo.

Alan apoyó los codos en los escalones superiores y se recostó para tomar un poco el sol. Ízar lo miró y pensó durante unos minutos si darle un buen golpe para que se le quitaran de la cabeza todas las tonterías que tenía, pero luego pensó que Alan no tenía remedio, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

Después de conseguir una cita con ella para el viernes en apenas cinco minutos Ízar volvió donde estaba Alan, ahora con los hermanos Potter. Iba orgulloso de sí mismo, era como si de vez en cuando el espíritu de su padre el poseyese y actuase sólo como un Black lo haría, otras veces era como si lo hiciese el de su madre, aunque los resultados, con muy pocas excepciones, eran parecidos.

-Espero que hayas visto cómo actúa un hombre de verdad, enano- chuleó cuando llegó- Ni diez minutos y tengo una cita en la que seré YO quien bese primero.- se puso las manos en la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Aunque no garantizo que después del primero ella se resista a continuar.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que a veces te pones de un gilipollas insoportable?-era la voz de Hermione.

Ron, Hermione y Andrea, estaban detrás de él. Hermione con una ceja alzada, mirando a Ízar con suficiencia, como si fuera un arrogante estúpido que no tuviera nada en la cabeza mientras Andrea por su parte, estaba muy concentrada en el suelo hasta que Alan, con su energía, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

-No me apetece escuchar a ninguna sabelotodo arrogante que no se atreve a decirle a su mejor amigo que se muere por él.- Ízar fue tajante en su comentario y después de mirar con satisfacción lo roja que se había puesto Hermione al recuerdo de esa extraña relación entre Ron y ella, se sentó junto a Harry.

El viernes por la tarde, Harry y Matt habían vuelto a quedar con Yael y Ethel. Esta vez Matt no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia y salió arreglado y perfumado dispuesto a hacer algo para que sus amigos dejaran de reírse de él, aunque cuanto más cerca estaba la hora de la cita, más miedo le entraba de verse en una situación comprometida. Cuando los dos hermanos salieron de la sala común se despidieron de Alan y Andrea que estaba tirados en el sofá muy entretenidos con un cubo de helado de chocolate que Alan había robado de las cocinas. Al cabo de un rato, Ízar bajaba con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Iba temprano así que se paró un rato con Alan y Andrea.

-No seáis egoístas, yo quiero un poco- comentó Ízar intentando quitarle el enorme cubo de helado a Andrea. Ella se lo dio sin hacer ningún comentario relamiendo su cuchara.

-¿Dónde vas a ir con Stevens?- se interesó Alan.

-No sé, por ahí. A dar una vuelta.- Ízar le devolvió el helado a Andrea y la miró extrañado al notar que estaba muy ausente- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada- respondió sencillamente metiendo otra vez su cuchara en el helado de chocolate. Los dos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno, estrellita, deja el pabellón Black bien alto¡qué no se diga!- le animó Alan en tono jocoso, pero a diferencia de lo que podría pensar, su amigo no le siguió el rollo de la misma forma en la que lo habría hecho en su despliegue de arrogancia con Matt en la escalinata. Definitivamente ese año no había quien lo entendiera.

-No, si la verdad es que no me apetece mucho ir- Ízar se rascó la nuca y evitó mirar a Alan a la cara, a veces podía llegar a ser tan pesado como su padre.

-Pues si no te apetece, no sé para que quedas con la chica- A Andrea parecía que ese comentario no le hacía mucha gracia- Quiero decir, que a mí me da igual lo que hagas, pero vamos que ella a lo mejor está pensando que has quedado con ella porque te gusta y tú encima diciendo que no te apetece. ¡No me parece bonito!

Andrea cogió un buen pedazo de helado y relamió con fuerza la cuchara bajo la mirada asombrada y casi asustada de sus amigos.

-Andy, cariño¿seguro que no te ha dejado plantada hoy algún chico? – le preguntó Alan con cautela tirando de la cuchara, operación que le costó bastante trabajo- Lo digo porque si a alguien se le ha ocurrido dejarte plantada hoy, ahora mismo vamos éste y yo y le partimos la cara- Alan se puso de pie y tiró del brazo de Ízar para que le imitara- Es más, dime cómo se llama y se traga una bola de energía que va a ser capaz de abastecer a todo Londres un año entero.

Andrea les miró a los dos en pose agresiva, Alan, bastante más agresivo que Ízar y les sonrió un poco.

-No os preocupéis. Nadie me ha dejado plantada.

-Bueno, pues como no hay que batirse en duelo con nadie por tu honor yo me voy yendo que ya voy tarde.

-Ya iremos a hacerte una visita- le dijo Alan con una sonrisa perversa, provocando el terror en su amigo.

Alan con sus poderes de arcángel era muy dado a aparecerse en momentos inoportunos y después partirse de risa por haber escuchado alguna frase que él siempre catalogaba de cursi, pero que realmente a todos les resultaban muy útiles. No lo hacía con la intención de fastidiarle la cita a sus amigos, eso era algo sagrado y se podría ganar más de un mal golpe, pero un saludito inesperado y divertido siempre le hacía gracia y en alguna ocasión les había servido para salvar una situación complicada.

Cuando Ízar se fue, Alan y Andrea volvieron a su posición original en el sofá. Seguían muy entretenidos con su helado de kilo, que gracias a Alan no se derretía, pero todo tiene su fin y cuando Andrea le robó a Alan la última cucharada, el único entretenimiento de esa tarde se les había terminado.

-Creo que le voy a hacer una visita a Ízar. No sabes lo cursi que se poner cuando quiere ligarse a una chica.- bromeó después de diez minutos mirando al techo.

-No me interesa mucho lo que tenga que decirle a ésa y además creo que tú tampoco deberías ir. ¡Eres un cotilla!- Alan sonrío exageradamente aceptando de buen grado el calificativo de cotilla.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ya viste el otro día la familia que tengo, si montan una concentración multitudinaria sólo para saber qué tal le ha ido a Matt en su primera cita. ¡Menos mal que de la mía no se enteraron!

-Alan, tú tuviste tu primera cita nada más entrar al colegio. – le recordó Andrea -La pobre chica creo que todavía no se ha recuperado.

-¿De mis besos?

-No, tonto, de tu hipnosis.- Alan le hizo un burla con la cara, pero llevaba razón. Había hipnotizado a una chica de tercero para que saliera con él, pero como todavía no controlaba muy bien sus poderes la dejó un poco trastornada.

-Venga, vamos a ver cómo le va a Ízar, que me aburro. Además ya le has oído, no le apetecía mucho ir a la cita.

-Yo no quiero ir. Seguro que están ahí... besuqueándose y vamos a llegar nosotros a interrumpirles y... ¡Bueno puede que sea divertido!- terminó aceptando con una sonrisa que se asemejaba peligrosamente a las que ponía Alan cuando se le ocurría una trastada.

Contento porque ella había aceptado y con la intención de alegrarla un poco, porque llevaba un día muy mustio, Alan la envolvió en una columna de luz blanquecina y apareció cerca de donde estaba Ízar muy concentrado en el cuello de su acompañante.

-Siempre las trae al mismo sitio- susurró Alan al oído de Andrea- Es el más fácil de encontrar.

Alan y Andrea habían aparecido en la puerta de una clase del octavo piso que nunca se utilizaba a no ser que Ízar tuviera una cita. La puerta estaba entreabierta y dejaba ver perfectamente a los chicos que estaban dentro, aunque ellos parecían no ver a nadie.

-¡Buenas tardes, parejita!- Alan entró sobresaltando a la pareja. Detrás de él iba Andrea a la que en ese momento no le parecía tan buena idea estar allí.

-Ya te estaba echando de menos- ironizó Ízar, pero se calló de golpe cuando vio a Andrea detrás de su amigo con los brazos cruzados y un poco incómoda- ¡Vaya! Tú... tú... también has venido.

-Ya ves- contestó la chica intentando parecer casual.- como antes has dicho que no...

-Que no querías que viniéramos ¡Pues ala! Nosotros a fastidiar- interrumpió Alan que no quería que Andrea le estropease el plan a su amigo recordándole a la chica lo que había dicho hace un rato- ¿Verdad, cariño?- Alan le hizo un gesto con la cara para que asintiese, cosa que ella hizo- No seas aguafiestas, nena, que si no Ízar nos mata. – le susurró.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó la pelirroja estrechando a Ízar por la cintura. Ya conocía a Alan de verlo con Ízar y de una interrupción parecida a esa en su primera cita.

-No, no lo soy- le respondió Andrea en un tono agresivo que sorprendió a Martha.

-Lo decía para que la próxima vez quedáramos los cuatro y así no tendríais que interrumpir – siguió la chica en el mismo tono.

-Como si fuera a haber próxima vez- masculló Andrea por lo bajo incapaz de callarse ese comentario.

Alan e Ízar observaban la escena como si fuera un partido de tenis. A primera vista cualquiera podía decir que las dos chicas no se caían nada bien, y ellos no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que visto el panorama Alan decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí.

-Bueno, chavalín, que te cunda la cosa- le saltó alegremente Alan- Nosotros nos vamos ya. Andy, nena, vámonos que te voy a robar otro cubo de helado¡que hoy llevas un día...!

Antes de que Andrea pudiera protestar por el último comentario de su amigo, Alan la había vuelto a cubrir con su energía para irse de allí. En cuanto salieron, Martha intentó seguir su cita por donde la habían dejado pero se encontró con un Ízar muy raro.

-¿Sabes? Se me ha cortado un poco el rollo- le dijo- ¿Por qué no te acompaño a la sala común y ya quedamos otro día?

A Martha no le hizo ninguna gracia que la cita se acabara tan pronto, especialmente porque se había acabado por culpa de sus amiguitos, pero no le quedó otra que aceptar, al fin y al cabo no iba a atarle a una de las sillas de la clase. Así que Ízar se fue arrastrando los pies hasta la bodega que hacía de sala común de Hufflepuff.

-Bueno, pues ya quedamos otro día ¿no?- empezó la chica rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Eh... esto... sí claro ya quedaremos- mintió Ízar sabedor de que no iba a repetir esa cita. No sabía porqué pero después de lo que Andrea le había dicho sobre lo que pensaba de que quedara con ella sin que le apeteciera especialmente, se sentía un poco mal consigo mismo.

En la sala común, Alan y Andrea volvían a estar tumbados en el sofá con un nuevo cubo de helado que ahora se estaba comiendo Andrea íntegramente. Ízar entró con las manos en los bolsillos, echó un vistazo y como no vio a nadie, porque estaban tan tumbados que se perdían detrás del respaldar, enfiló el camino hacia su habitación, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-Alan se había puesto de pie y tenía las manos en la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo- ¿Ya has terminado la cita?- empezó a reírse y se tiró en el sofá.

-Andrea tenía razón. – contestó él como si le hubiese dado un profundo ataque de conciencia- no tenía que haber ido. No estaba bien.

-¿Y desde cuando...?

-Cállate, Alan- le interrumpió Andrea, encantada de ese cambio de actitud, antes de que dijera que desde cuando les importaba eso a ellos- ¿No ves que el chico se ha portado como debía?

-Anda, estrellita¡menuda decepción! Siéntate aquí con nosotros, te dejamos que te comas el helado- Ízar le hizo caso y se sentó en medio de los dos, recibiendo una sonrisa de Andrea de recompensa. No estaba mal, al fin y al cabo su voz de la conciencia había hablado por ella y le había fastidiado su cita, ahora se merecía la sonrisa y su helado.

Cuando los hermanos Potter volvieron, el más contento de la temprana llegada de Ízar fue Matt. Ahora tendría unos pocos días por delante para reírse de él, porque esta vez sí había sido él el primero en besar a Ethel. El problema con el que se encontró y que ya empezó a manifestarse esa noche cuando intentó sus primeras bromas, era que Andrea se había puesto completamente a favor de Ízar.

´´´´´´´

Se puede decir, que era uno de esos días en los que llevas una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y no sabes porqué. Bueno, ése, era el caso de Lily Potter. Se había levantado temprano, muy temprano, aún así, a pesar de que era sábado y no tenía que dar clase, estaba radiante de felicidad.

Nada más despertar, había entrado en el baño, se había duchado, perfumado con crema hidratante y secado el pelo con secador, en vez de con la varita mágica, que habitualmente utilizaba. El motivo de aquel arranque de felicidad, no era otro que el de su aniversario. Aquel quince de Septiembre, James y Lily hacían dieciséis años de casados.

Su matrimonio había resultado todo un éxito y había estado marcado por la felicidad que los albergaba. De el, habían nacido Harry y Matt, sus dos hijos varones.

Lily estaba radiante aquella mañana. Y no sólo porque se hubiese cuidado hasta el último detalle en arreglarse, sino porque la felicidad que le proporcionaba el día de su aniversario, la embellecía todavía más de lo que era. Mientras rebuscaba entre los armarios algo que ponerse, tatareaba una canción en inglés "When a man love a woman" y bailaba al compás de sus movimientos. No había nada que rompiera la calma de ese momento...

¿Nada?

zZzZzZ

Lily tomó su blusa blanca y se giró hacia su marido. James roncaba como un oso polar y dormía a pierna suelta, ocupando prácticamente toda la cama de matrimonio. Todos los anteriores años, el hombre se había despertado el primero, para reservar mesa en un carísimo restaurante de Hogsmade y pasar allí una velada estupenda, para acabar después bailando en alguno de los pubs nocturnos del pueblo. Pero aquella mañana, James Potter no parecía capaz ni de reservar el asiento del desayuno.

No obstante, aquello no empañó el buen humor de Lily. Seguro que su queridísimo marido lo había preparado todo el día anterior y ahora¿qué más daba que no la despertara con un ataque de cosquillas como había hecho en los últimos quince aniversarios? Se sentó al borde de la cama, le pasó una mano por el pelo y le susurró al oído un "despierta, cariño". James soltó un gruñido, se removió entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos bostezando sonoramente. Sonriendo forzosamente a su mujer, se rascó la cabeza e ignorando completamente su presencia y lo arreglada que iba, se puso en pie, con intención de dirigirse al baño.

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. No pasaba nada. James la había pasado por alto, pero para que se iba a engañar, su marido no poseía muchos momentos de lucidez por la mañana. Queriéndole dar una sorpresa, caminó hasta la cómoda, mientras oía el salpicar del agua del lavabo y extrajo un paquete blando, envuelto en un bonito papel de color azul.

En cuanto James salió del baño, con intención de coger algo de ropa para ducharse, vio a su mujer plantada en el marco de la puerta y tendiéndole el precioso regalo.

-¡Ay va, mi madre!- exclamó James tomando el paquete con mucho entusiasmo y sentándose en el borde de la cama, para abrirlo como un niño que tiene en las manos un montón de caramelos.- ¿Es mi cumpleaños?- el hombre levantó la cabeza para mirar la expresión ceñuda que había mostrado el rostro de su mujer.- ¿Mi santo?- probó con cautela, encogiéndose en sí mismo.- ¿El día del padre¿Navidad?- Lily, que se había ido poniendo más y más roja conforme su marido pronunciaba más barbaridades, estalló en ira.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado, James!- furiosa, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la silla del escritorio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, que le temblaba.

-¿Pero olvidar qué, cariño?- James se calentaba la única neurona que tenía en la cabeza, mientras intentaba que su mujer no le diera la espalda, pero por mucho que trataba de encontrar el motivo por el que su esposa estuviera tan enfadada, no se le ocurría nada.

-Pensaba que tú eras diferente a todos esos maridos que poco a poco van olvidando a la mujer y que se acomodan en la vida cotidiana del matrimonio...pero veo que eres igual que todos.- Lily estaba tan furiosa que mantenía un ligero tick en su ceja izquierda, mientras seguía sin querer darse la vuelta por no estamparle la mano en la cara a su marido. Era lo que le faltaba. No esperaba que James la despertara con un ramo de flores y le tocara una serenata, pero al menos, podía haber tenido la delicadeza de acordarse de una fecha que siempre había sido muy importante para ellos.- Quince años cenando en el mismo lugar...quince años bailando en la misma discoteca...y a ti se te olvida el día en el que estamos...

-¡Joder, el aniversario!- James se dio un golpe en la cabeza, maldiciendo su mala memoria. Lily, entonces, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con cara de resentimiento.

-¿Cómo se te ha olvidado que era hoy?- parecía que se podía escuchar trabajar al cerebro del hombre, inventando una buena excusa que justificara su falta y que no tenía.

-¿Tenía que bajar al perro?- probó con una media sonrisa de disculpa y encogiéndose de hombros. Lily suspiró y le respondió fríamente.

-James, no tenemos perro.

-¿Cómo que no? Tiene quince años, lleva gafas y seguro que ladra si vas y lo despiertas...¿eso no sirve?

-Ya he escuchado bastantes sandeces.- Lily tomó una chaqueta finita del perchero, se la echó por encima y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, sin dejar que su marido se explicase mucho más. James aguantó el golpe y se giró hacia la cama donde estaba el regalo de su mujer: una camisa azul marino y ajustada, que había visto en una tienda de Estados Unidos y que le había encantado.

´´´´´´´

Cuando bajó duchado, perfumado y con su nueva prenda puesta, observó que sus amigos y su esposa, ya estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala común, desayunando. Los fines de semana siempre se quedaban allí, en vez de bajar al Gran Comedor.

Dio los buenos días y se sentó con cautela al lado de Sirius, que le dio un golpe en el hombro para animarle y le hizo un gesto de advertencia con la cabeza, puesto que parecía que el horno no estaba para muchos bollos.

-¿Dónde está Alya?- preguntó Christine, mirando hacia Patricia, para ver si rompía un poco el silencio incómodo que se había generado.

-Sigue dormida.- respondió la mujer, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su amiga Lily, que tampoco se había pronunciado más que para decir "James es un cretino", nada más sentarse a la mesa.- Creo que anoche tuvo otra de sus excursiones a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no pudo entrar en los dormitorios de Matt. Sino fuera por Luna, que actúa de niñera, me habría vuelto loca con esta niña...

-Da gracias porque no es un arcángel.- comentó Remus, untando la tostada que tenía en la mano con crema de cacahuetes.- Cuando Alan tenía su edad lo perdimos unas veinte veces¿te acuerdas, Chris?- Christine asintió en silencio y notó un burbujeo a la altura del estómago. Si su marido se enteraba que muy pronto tendrían a otro arcángel en la familia, apareciendo y desapareciendo, probablemente pondría la misma cara que tenía ahora mismo Lily.

-¿Azúcar, querida?- preguntó James alzando el azucarero en dirección a su mujer, en un intento de hacer las paces.

-No, gracias.- respondió Lily secamente, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de su taza de café.- Me gustan las cosas amargas.

-Pues ya podrías endulzar un poco la mirada.-comentó Sirius imprudentemente.- Dale un respiro al hombre, que a todo el mundo se le puede pasar una fecha cursi y tonta como el aniversario...

-Tú mejor te callas, Sirius.- masculló Patricia entre dientes y lanzándole una mirada envenenada.- Si tú me hicieras algo así estarías una semana durmiendo en el sofá...

-Pero, mi vida. – Sirius se puso meloso tratando de arreglar las cosas. Se moriría si tuviera que dormir una semana sin el cuerpo calentito de Patricia.- Si el único aniversario que celebramos tú y yo es el de nuestra primera vez...- pero el hombre se tuvo que callar porque la mirada que le lanzó la mujer, bien podría haberlo descuartizado.

-No me puedo creer que hasta Sirius se acordase de que hoy es nuestro aniversario y tú no...- murmuró Lily entre dientes, partiendo con tanta furia la tostada que tenía en la mano, que ésta se hizo pedazos.- Patético...se acuerda el hombre más despistado sobre la faz terrestre y tú no...pero claro, sólo piensa en citas para sus hijos, quidditch, pervertir a sus hijos, quidditch, enseñar a sus hijos a ser buenos merodeadores, y...¿cómo se llama¡Ah, sí¡Quidditch!

-Eh, eh, eh,- la interrumpió Sirius alzando la mano.- Que yo sólo lo sé porque me lo chivó Remus.

-A mí me lo chivó Chris- se defendió el licántropo. Lily miró a Christine, pero estaba claro que a ella nadie se lo había chivado, sino que se había acordado por sí misma. La mujer tenía muy buena memoria para las fechas señaladas.

-Pero...vamos Lily...- intentó James buscando ayuda desesperada en sus amigos.- ¿Tan importante es esto para ti? Si...mira, lo que realmente importa en el matrimonio es estar unidos y...¿tanto te importa?- repitió el hombre al ver la expresión sombría y seria que le cubría el rostro de su esposa.

-¿Te hago un mapa?- inquirió Lily totalmente asombrada por la poca sensibilidad del alcornoque con el que se había casado.

-Que sea estelar.- propuso Patricia.

-¿Estelar por qué?- preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono.

-¡Porque estáis estrellados!- las tres chicas lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo y los pobres merodeadores tuvieron que resignarse a lo evidente: James la había liado gorda aquella vez y cuando una de las tres sufría un golpe bajo de su marido, las otras dos siempre la apoyaban. James suspiró resignado, pero cuando Lily se levantó de la mesa, alegando que tenía que corregir unos trabajos de Encantamientos, les guiñó un ojo a Sirius y a Remus. Su plan, estaba funcionando.

´´´´´´´

El enfado le duró a Lily todo su día de aniversario, que tan sólo unas horas atrás, había pensado que sería el mejor de todos. No salió prácticamente de su habitación, no habló con nadie más que con sus libros y no permitió que James entrara a tratar de disculparse. Cada vez que lo hacía, el pobre hombre recibía algo en la cabeza: primero el bolígrafo, después la calculadora y por último un zapato con un finísimo tacón que sí, dio en el blanco y le dejó a James una preciosa cicatriz en la frente.

-Chicos¿no me habré pasado?- comentó el hombre a las ocho de la tarde, bajando las escaleras que daban a su habitación y frotándose la frente adolorido.- Cuando dije que quería darle a Lily una sorpresa no me refería a presentarme sin cabeza. ¡Quiero estar vivo para los postres!

-¡Nah!- negó Sirius y le pasó una mano por el cuello a su amigo.- Mira, ahora te cambias, te perfumas y ya sabes.- Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo tal y como solía hacer siempre su mejor amigo y comenzó a hablar con una voz extremadamente chirriante.- "Lily, nena, quiero un hijo tuyo..."- con la cara que puso James después de aquello, Sirius se echó al suelo a reírse como un descosido, al mismo tiempo que Patricia y Christine bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la sala común.

-Animales.- murmuró la arcángel.

-Cavernícolas.- le apoyó su amiga.

-¡Mujeres!- exclamaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Pero como la situación no estaba para echar cohetes, volvieron a ponerse serios, en el caso de James, porque su mejor amigo se lo estaba pasando en grande con el lío que había formado el hombre.

-No, en serio.- James estaba desesperado. Tenía todo preparado para pasar una velada magnífica con Lily, no se le había olvidado su aniversario, pero había querido darle una sorpresa a la chica y ahora la sorpresa se la estaba llevando él.- Si no puedo entrar a la habitación sin ser bombardeado¿cómo le voy a decir que todo era parte del regalo?

-Tú sí que eres un regalo, James...-comentó Patricia sarcásticamente.- ¿No me digas que esto lo tenías planeado?

-Ya sé que soy un tío genial, que estoy buenísimo, que tengo carisma, talento, vamos...- James se pasó una mano por el pecho y se sopló en los dedos, con un gesto de total arrogancia, mientras Patricia ponía los ojos en blanco y Christine alucinaba.- Pero querida, tengo una mujer maravillosa esperándome como si la hubiese poseído un ángel negro, no te ofendas Chris- añadió al ver como la mujer alzaba una ceja.- Y necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Madura.- respondió Christine con dureza y se acercó al sillón donde su marido estaba tumbado y leyendo un libro.

-¡Oh, vamos, Chris!- James casi se medio-arrodilló ante la mujer.-¿Tú no podrías echarme una manita con tus poderes?- Christine miró la cara suplicante de su amigo y después la de su marido, que sonreía sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y suspiró resignada.

Media hora más tarde, Lily y Christine aparecieron en el Séptimo piso, frente al retrato de Barnabás el Loco. El arcángel había hecho mano de sus poderes y ahora su mejor amiga iba vestida con un precioso vestido negro y ajustado, que se cerraba por la espalda en una cremallera y un recogido en el pelo con una hebilla de plata.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó Lily irritada, sorprendida por lo bien arreglada que iba y mirando a Christine como si su amiga se hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

-Gírate.- fue lo único que expresó la mujer, antes de sonreírle y desaparecer en una columna de luz blanquecina. Lily, mordiéndose el labio inferior y taconeando el suelo, en señal de nerviosismo, le hizo caso y entonces vio la puerta de una de las aulas, abierta, donde sonaba una melodía suave y lenta.

Suspirando y pensando en qué podría ser lo que le habían preparado sus amigas para animarla, dio unos pasos al frente y cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Se quedó muda. Aquello que había confundido por un aula era nada menos que un hermoso salón con una mesa para dos, iluminado con velas flotantes y que tenía una pista de baile. Le sonaba tanto aquella escena, que no pudo más que sonreír y entonces, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y alguien que le colocó algo en el cuello.

Lily miró hacia abajo y descubrió que tenía sobre la piel blanca una cadena de oro blanco finísima y que parecía muy cara. Sin darse la vuelta, sujetó las manos que le habían puesto aquel magnífico regalo y las besó suavemente, mientras notaba como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

-Pensé que te gustaría pasar el día de nuestro aniversario aquí.- comentó una voz dulce muy cerca de su oído. Lily se estremeció y se dio la vuelta, quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de su marido.- Sé que no es el restaurante de los quince últimos años...pero aquí es donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Yo nunca olvidaría nuestro aniversario, cariño...

-Que tonto eres, James.- Lily puso cara de ofendida, pero en el fondo, apenas se resistía a la mirada avellana del hombre.- Como me has engañado...-James no respondió. Le dio un beso en la frente y le condujo hasta la mesa, donde en seguida, aparecieron toda clase de manjares exquisitos. Lily estaba muy sorprendida, pero lo estuvo más cuando su marido le sirvió un Rioja de la cosecha de su boda, un vino exquisito y muy difícil de conseguir, puesto que había sido de los mejores de ese año.

-Espero que te guste esta comida, porque he tenido que amenazar a los elfos domésticos con la prenda, para que no hubiese fallos.

-Está todo precioso...- murmuró Lily distraídamente, mirando hacia la cama de matrimonio, que estaba escondida entre doseles.- Es increíble...es tal y como la última vez...¿cómo te has acordado?

-Talento merodeador.- comentó James con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y su mirada quedó conectada a la de Lily. Apenas hacía tres minutos que habían comenzado a comer, pero siempre que se miraban así, saltaba la chispa entre ellos. Sus aniversarios habían estado marcados por la diversión de la cena y la fiesta, pero en éste caso, parecía que el cariño y los muchos años que llevaban juntos, no había apagado el fuego se sus interiores.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por los postres?- preguntó Lily dejando la servilleta encima de la mesa y levantándose, yendo a tomar de la mano a su esposo. James se dejó guiar y sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando los labios de Lily, peligrosamente, mordisquearon los suyos apasionadamente.

-¿No decías que no te gustaba lo dulce?- comentó mientras la giraba sobre sí mismo y bajaba la cremallera de su vestido hasta la altura de la cintura.

-Depende de cómo sepa lo amargo.- Lily se desprendió del vestido con rapidez y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, chocando su nariz con la de James, notando como si respiración, poco a poco, se iba agitando. El hombre, comenzó a rozar su cuello con dulzura y deseo a la vez y la atrajo hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer hacia atrás y Lily se sentó sobre él, apoyando la espalda en sus rodillas y observándole con una mirada pícara...

´´´´´´´´

N/A: Olasss gente! Q tal la vida? de vacaciones? si? Perfecto (Y un copón perfecto q yo no tengo vacaciones) (Bueno Evix, pero que tú seas desgraciada no quiere decir que el resto del mundo también lo sea) ¬¬. Tenemos notición¡CRISY ESTÁ DE VUELTA!

Y eso que significa? Pues que aparte de que ya no tendremos porque echarla en falta y dejarnos un pastón en llamadas, nuestras actualizaciones serán más fluidas, que durante su ausencia nos hemos columpiado un pokitin.

Y tanto que columpiado, debemos tener el record de menor actualización, jajaja. Y vosotros no os merecéis eso¿por que no os lo merecéis verdad? Si continuáis animándonos con vuestros reviews, nosotras os compensamos. Un buen trato no? Pues nada gente, q muchas gracias por ese apoyo y que nos vemos en el próximo capi! HAVE A NICE DAY!


	12. De hermanos mayores

CAPÍTULO 12: **De hermanos mayores**

Las caras que solían verse en el Gran comedor a las 7 de la mañana, eran de sueño, aburrimiento y disgusto por tener que madrugar para empezar unas insípidas y aburridas clases. Y en efecto, esas caras se podían observar en el 99'9 por ciento de las personas que desayunaban, pero no eran así para una pareja que se encontraban en la mesa presidencial.

El matrimonio Potter, no paraba de reír, hacerse carantoñas y bromas, y sus voces joviales y divertidas se escuchaban por todo el Gran Comedor. Y eso que no habían dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior, habían hecho cosas más...entretenidas.

Ese buen humor no pasó desapercibido en ninguna de las 4 mesas restantes, pero sobretodo para la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los hijos biológicos y los postizos estaba desayunando.

-Parece que tío James se ha despertado contento – comentó Ízar, justo después de escuchar una carcajada de James tras un comentario de Lily.

-Yo creo que no se ha despertado, diría que no se a acostado...para dormir vamos – dijo Harry mirando también a su padre.

-¿Aniversario de bodas? – dijo Alan mientras untaba con desgana una tostada. Matt y Harry asintieron entre divertidos y cansados. Cada año desde que Harry tenía uso de razón, recordaba que el día después del aniversario, sus padres estaban más contentos que nunca. Cuando eran pequeños, esa noche, se quedaban a dormir en casa de sus tíos, porque, como decía Sirius " su padre tenía unas funciones de marido que cumplir"

-Porque conozco a mi padre, porque sino diría que ese es el único día del año en que lo hacen – comentó apartando ya la vista.

-Pues chaval, tu padre es un crack – dijo de pasada Alan - porque hay que ver que feliz ha dejado a tía Lil – y cosas de la casualidad, la risilla de Lily se escuchó dando banda sonora a ese comentario – mi padre todo el lobo feroz que quieras, pero nunca he visto reír así a mater.

-Calla, calla, déjalos que sean discretos – aportó Ízar, curiosamente sus mejillas se habían teñido levemente de rojo – y no unos exhibicionistas natos como los míos, que más de una vez he tenido que picar en la pared de su habitación para que bajaran el tono de voz.

Harry, Alan y Matt rieron al comentario y cambiaron de tema. Aprovechando que ni las chicas ni Ron se encontraban allí, Ron había sido arrastrado por Ginny a la lechucería para mandar una carta a sus padres, y las chicas estaban aún en la habitación, decidieron hablar de algo que hacía tiempo que debían acordar.

-Debemos empezar ya – dijo Harry acercando su cabeza a Ízar, que estaba a su lado, y haciendo un gesto a Alan y Matt para que le imitaran.

-Totalmente de acuerdo – afirmó Alan, aunque por dentro pensó que justamente ahora que no se encontraba en plenas condiciones, ponerse a probar cosas nuevas que requerían mucha energía no era lo mejor para su magia.

-Pero no va a ser fácil – comentó Ízar que aparte de las tareas que los profesores les ponían, el quidditch y de los TIMOS de ese año, debía compaginarlo con sus obligaciones como prefecto.

-Y además debemos ocultarlo a los demás, y a nuestros padres – dijo Matt que se moría de ganas por empezar.

-Pero es igual ¿no? – opinó Harry – quiero decir¿queremos o no queremos ser animagos? – el resto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, llevaban mucho tiempo pensando en eso y no querían dejarlo pasar más.

-Queremos, Harry – dijo con determinación el hijo de lo Black.

-Hace años que quiero acompañar a papá en sus transformaciones.

-¿Cuándo empezamos, entonces? – preguntó el pequeño de los Potter.

-¿Qué estáis tramando?

Habían estado tan metidos en su charla que no se habían percatado de que Remus se había acercado a ellos por detrás. Por eso al verlos tan compinchados y conociéndolos como los conocía, sospechó que algo estaban tramando. Pero por lo visto no había logrado escuchar nada, porque sino ahora mismo les estaría gritando que si estaban locos y que se lo quitaran de la cabeza y no los miraría con esa chispa en los ojos.

-Buenos días pater – saludó Alan inmediatamente separándose de forma brusca de sus amigos y poniendo una cara de angelito que no engañaba a nadie - ¿cómo has dormido?

-Me dais miedo chicos – dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía mentira como esos 4 chicos se parecían tanto a ellos cuando eran jóvenes – pero bueno, da igual, quiero pediros algo – el hombre lobo se sentó entre Harry e Ízar, que le habían dejado un sitio, y mirándolos a todos, pero especialmente a su hijo, dijo – tenéis clase con Badder. ¿no? – Badder, Gala Badder, profesora de Herbologia, íntima amiga de Snape y una persona tan huraña como el profesor de pociones y que compartía con él la misma antipatía hacia los chicos.

-Sí. ¿nos dispensas de esa clase? – preguntó Harry sabiendo que era un imposible, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada.

-Ya os gustaría, pero no – dijo Remus sacándole la ilusión – no os porteéis mal. ¿de acuerdo? No hagáis el loco y que no os castiguen otra vez - les pidió – e hijo por favor – centró su mirada en la azul de Alan que con dificultad la mantuvo. Cuando miraba así a su padre se moría de ganas de contarle que su madre estaba embarazada, que pensaba arriesgar su vida y pedirle que le sacara esa idea de la cabeza – no le des otro disgusto a tu madre, que vaya inicio de curso le estas dando – dijo con aspecto serio, pero en su tono había algo de diversión. Seguramente, tenía un dilema moral debido a sus inicios de cursos de estudiante, si ellos tres fueran a las clases de Badder, la liarían, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero Alan no contestó, bajó la vista pensando que si alguien le iba a dar el año a su madre, era justamente él, Remus, y su falta de precaución.

-¿Me has oído? – insistió el hombre lobo.

-Sí, pater – contestó ahora sí, pero sin convicción y tras decir eso y sin despedirse de nadie, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin saludar a Andrea que en es momento entraba.

-Últimamente esta de un raro – comentó Matt todavía mirando el sitio por donde su primo se había marchado. Remus ausentemente asintió a su ahijado, pensando que le pasaría por la cabeza a Alan.

´´´´´

Encontraron a Alan sentado en las escaleras del vestíbulo, con aspecto pensativo, pero aun así les sonrió cuando se acercaron a él. Alan era el as, en la faceta de dar sonrisas falsas.

-¿Estás bien? - se atrevió a preguntar Andrea.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban con ellos y ahora todos juntos iban hacía el invernadero para la clase de Badder.

-Buenos días cariño – dijo Alan ignorando la pregunta de la chica y le dio un beso y un abrazo antes de cogerla de la mano para empezar a dirigirse hacía la salida del castillo para ir a los invernaderos.

En medio de los terrenos ya estaba James rodeado de niños de primero, que por lo visto daban su primera clase de vuelo en su vida porque todos parecían emocionadísimos y James tenía dificultad para controlar los comentarios nerviosos con esas vocecillas agudas.

Pasaron cerca de él, saludándolo con una sonrisa, pero el profesor Potter no tenía tiempo para sonrisas, el pícaro del curso se había montado ya en la escoba y pretendía emprender el vuelo. James tuvo que cojerlo por el zapato cuando ya echaba a volar.

Riendo al ver los problemas de su profesor, padre y tío, siguieron andando hasta el invernadero número 6, el más peligroso de todos. En la puerta, esperando a la profesora ya estaban los chicos de quinto curso de Hufflepuff estaban ahí.

Alan se dejó caer al césped cuidado, apoyando su espalda en la lona del invernadero, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Malditas las ganas que tenía ahora de hacer esa clase y de ver a esa amargada. Mientras esperaba que Badder hiciera acto de presencia, se dedicó a mirar a las chicas Hufflepuff aprovechando que Andrea estaba hablando de forma entusiasta con Ízar sobre las clases de ese día.

En quinto solo habían 4 chicas, y ya había estado con 3 de ellas. Él mismo se había auto impuesto el no salir más de dos veces con una chica, para no acabar como Harry, es decir enamorado perdido. Por lo que su lista de futuras "victimas" se reducía en Emma Adams.

-Levántese Lupin, que va a derrumbar el invernadero – Gala Badder y su mala leche habían llegado.

Dentro del invernadero hacía mucho calor a pesar de tratarse de una hora tan temprana y un olor nauseabundo les perforó las fosas nasales. Apestaba a algo podrido, pero muy, muy podrido. Como cuando en un cajón tienes algunas verduras y hace años que no abres ese cajón.

-Como tengamos que estar con este olor mucho tiempo, voy a vomitar más que Ízar en el Louvre – comentó Harry ganándose un capon del prefecto, mientras Alan reía.

-No solo vais a estar con ese olor, si no que vais a trabajar con ese olor – Badder, se había colocado delante de todos, y ahora mismo se estaba colocando unos guantes de piel de dragón. Hizo un gesto para que todos tomaran posiciones y se pusieran ellos también sus guantes – ayer por la noche recibimos una comanda de _Appestufilius Kretiggos – _Harry pensó que si una pregunta del examen era como se llamaba y escribía el nombre de la planta, esa pregunta la fallaría clarisimamente – es una planta sumamente peligrosa. A parte de su intenso olor, lanza un jugo que al hacer contacto con la piel, causa quemaduras de tercer grado.

-No podíamos trabajar con tulipanes, no, sino con una planta asesina – murmuró Alan, el cual esa asignatura era la que peor se le daba.

Las plantas y él nunca se habían llevado bien. Todo empezó cuando solo tenía cinco años y su madre para su cumpleaños le regaló un cactus. Alan estaba castigado porque había sido irresponsable con los cuidados de la tortuga que tenía por ese entonces y Christine había pensado que quizá cogiera un poco de responsabilidad con esa planta que tan pocos cuidados requería. Pero ni con esas. El cactus se murió pocos meses después. Alan apareció una mañana de verano en la cocina, descalzo, con ojillos triste y con el cactus mustio en las manos. Sin entender el porque se había muerto. Chris se exasperó, pero el siempre paciente Remus, atrajo a su hijo hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios, lo sentó en sus rodillas y le pregunto tranquilamente:

-¿Lo has regado alguna vez?

Alan, abrió mucho los ojos, y con la inocencia de un niño de cinco años dijo:

-Pero si los cactus no necesitan agua, Pater, no se han de regar.

Incluso Chris tuvo que esconder la carcajada.

Desde entonces Alan tenía un trauma con las plantas y el hecho de tener herbologia cada año no ayudaba nada a superarlo. Siempre acababa mordido, raspado, con picores, con espinas clavadas y alergias de todo tipo tras esa maldita clase. Parecía que las plantas eran inmunes a sus poderes de arcángel,

-Debéis trasplantarlas a ese tiesto más gran de ahí – les señaló unos tiestos oscuros de barro del fondo del invernadero – luego debéis abonarlo y regarlo. Aconsejaría a los incompetentes del fondo ( esos eran Harry, Ízar y Alan) que lean las instrucciones del libro antes de hacer nada. Si alguno de vosotros tres sale herido de aquí no volverá a pisar mi clase.

-Esos son ánimos, sí señor – dijo Ízar, buscando la pagina del libro antes de tocar nada.

-¿Vosotros que creéis? – dijo Alan subiéndose los guantes lo máximo que podía, en la mesa de al lado ya habían cogido la planta y tenía muy mala pinta - ¿que Snape y Badder hacen el amor o hacen la guerra?

-Alan, por favor, no me hagas imaginarme esas escenas que ya estoy lo suficiente mareado como para encima imaginarme a esos dos...ahí...puajj – Harry había decidido dejarse de libros y pasarse a la acción. Cogió con una tremenda cara de asco una de esas plantas y se dispuso a transplantarla, pero la dichosa Appesti-no-se-cuantos, se reveló. Lanzó un chorro de algún liquido apestoso de color verde oscuro que iba a parar directamente en la mejilla derecha de Harry si no hubiese sido por sus reflejos de buscador que lo hizo apartarse a tiempo.

-Hey chaval, con cuidado – saltó Alan que también tuvo que apartarse – si te quieres desfigurar tu solo, vale, total tu ya tienes una pareja formal, pero yo tío, aun me quedan muchas chicas por conquistar.

-Vete a la mierda angelito – le dijo mosqueado.

-¡Potter! – escucharon que gritaba la profesora mientras con paso rápido se acercaba a él. A medida que se encontraba más cerca pudieron oler que la mujer desprendía una fuerte olor a las plantas, como si ella misma fuera una planta gigante.

Se paró delante de Harry, que tubo más ganas que nunca de vomitar, pero se mantuvo firme, mientras veía de reojo como sus primos se alejaban de ahí rápidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Señor Potter. ¿me ha escuchado antes cuando he dicho que antes de tocar nada leyeran el libro? – preguntó gritando.

-Sí, la he olido...digo oído – contestó Harry

-No volveré a avisarle, al próximo error, los tres, se van de esta clase – le gritó de nuevo y se fue de allí a paso rápido hacia unos Hufflepuff.

Potter, suspiró hondamente en un intento por encontrar un aire minimamente puro.

Alan e Ízar se acercaron a él, y le dieron palmaditas en la espalda de forma divertida.

-Tíos, ya lo tengo claro, Snape es fetichista –les dijo Harry teniendo un escalofrió, los otros dos se miraron sin entender a que venía eso - porque sino, no entiendo como puede acostarse con una mujer con que huele de esa forma. Le debe poner o algo.

-Ahí gente muy rara en el mundo, compañero – sentenció Alan decidiendo que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra con ese monstruo. Si no hubiese sido porque era ateo se hubiese santiguado.

**´´´´´´´´**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel comienzo de curso tan ajetreado y las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce normal. Christine y Lily no habían vuelto a comentar el embarazo de ésta primera y ella, por supuesto, no se había salido de su rutina habitual, para que nadie sospechara nada de ello. Los tres matrimonios, parecían haber entrado en un mutismo muy lógico dentro de la vida laboral, no había peleas, no habían encontronazos, ni siquiera enfados por parte de las mujeres cuando a sus maridos apretaban la mandíbula al ver pasar a Severus Snape o a Gala Badder.

Por su parte, los chicos seguían centrados en sus "rollitos" amorosos y en hacerle la vida imposible a los profesores. Alan había "olvidado" sus responsabilidades y aprendido a disimular su mal estado cada vez que evadía más el tema o su madre tenía ligeros arranques vomitivos.

Matt seguía estando en una nube después de superar el miedo con Ethel. Sus "hermanos" habían dejado de burlarse de él, puesto que el chico había demostrado ser todo un merodeador y cada vez estaba más seguro de sí mismo. Claro, que ahora no tenía que esconderse de ellos, sino de la pequeña Alya, que lo perseguía a todas partes con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo ira y dispuesta a ordenar a Luna que atacara si veía a su queridísimo chico rodeado de alguna chica que no fuera ella misma. Incluso, había tratado de sobornar a Ginny para que la ayudara en la tarea.

-Lo compartiré contigo los domingos si le echas un maleficio de esos que te salen los mocos de los murcilagos.

-Murciélagos.- le había corregido Ginny tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar reírse delante de la pequeña.- Y no, Alya, no se debe ir maldiciendo a la gente porque no te caiga bien.

-Me las pagarás, pelirroja.- había dicho Alya entonces, colocándose dos dedos en la frente y señalando a Ginny después, con aspecto peligroso. Después, más ancha que larga, se había subido al lomo de Luna, la había cogido por el collar y había salido montada en ella como si fuera una heroína de guerra, con la cabeza bien alta y orgullosa.

Tres días después, Alya lo había olvidado todo y seguía buscando a Matt por todo el colegio, en busca de sus nuevas víctimas. Lo malo era, que no había sabido distinguir entre el horario del recreo y el de las clases y por mucho que buscara, el chico debía hallarse en una de ellas.

-Tengo hambre.- le dijo a la perra, como si ella pudiera solucionar esos problemas. Luna bajó las orejas puesto que la niña lo había dicho en un tono autoritario y elevando el tono de voz.- Llévame a buscar comida.- el pobre animal, que por fuerza había tenido que aprender a entender todo lo que le decía la pequeña, cambio el rumbo y se dirigió a paso ligero, con la niña todavía sobre su lomo, hacia las cocinas donde seguro, los elfos domésticos podrían solucionar ese percance.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos. Mientras Alya cantaba "Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul..." y movía las manos en círculos como si la canción fuera la de los "cinco lobitos", pasaron por delante de un grupo de chicos con las túnicas de los colores de la casa Slytherin. Estaban muy cerca del vestíbulo, así que, lo más seguro, es que se hubiesen saltado la clase de Historia de la Magia que les correspondía y que era impartida por el odioso profesor Binns, un viejo fantasma que repetía monótonamente lo que el libro de texto tenía escrito.

En cuanto la vieron, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se levantaron de los escalones de la escalinata, para cerrarle el paso. Luna, deteniéndose, les enseñó los dientes y empezó a gruñir, mientras Alya clavaba sus preciosos ojos grises en los de esos chicos, que trataba de recordar. Por fin supo quienes eran: los enemigos de sus "hermanos".

-¿Qué haces por aquí, mocosa?- le espetó Draco Malfoy. Era el cabecilla del grupo, muy ligón y arrogante y siempre le hacía la competencia a Alan con las chicas, pero realmente, con quien peor se llevaba era con Harry.- Y tan...solita...

-No soy una mocosa.- respondió Alya, notando como sus mejillas se encendían de rabia.- Y si no me dejas pasar me chivo a mi papi.- Malfoy arrugó una ceja, miró a sus amigos y todos soltaron una carcajada, que sólo aumentó el mal humor de la niña.

-Que miedo tenemos...- Blaise Zabini, un chico de pelo castaño y largo, ojos oscuros y fríos y muy sobrado, que se llevaba especialmente mal con Ízar, comenzó a temblar fingidamente.- ¿Tu papi va a venir a pegarnos¿Y cómo lo hará¿Enseñando sus dientes blancos y moviendo su pelo para abanicarnos?- Alya, más enfadada de lo que había estado en la vida, temblando de furia y apretando los puños, se bajó de Luna, la cual seguía gruñendo peligrosamente y dio un paso al frente.

-Le voy a decir a mi perrita que te muerda.- amenazó, perforando a los cuatro chicos con la mirada. Malfoy y Zabini volvieron a soltar una carcajada mientras chocaban las manos. Nott, que estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla de la escalera, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, indiferentemente. Pensaba que las discusiones estaban por debajo de su categoría. Y Christopher Jugson, un muchacho moreno, de pelo corto, ojos profundamente oscuros y algo aniñado, estaba un paso por detrás de los demás, mirando aprensivamente, los incisivos colmillos del pastor alemán. Era el más cobarde de todos y sus amigos siempre lo protegían.

-¿Ah, sí?- Malfoy también avanzó un paso, mirando a la perra como se mira a un cochinillo de feria. Levantó la varita y de ella salieron unas chispas rojas, que golpearon a Luna directamente en la cara, la cual aulló de dolor y se restregó los ojos con la pata. Alya miró al animal con la boca abierta y vio como aquel hechizo le había hecho daño, puesto que se había puesto nerviosa y a girar sobre sí misma, hecho que aprovechó Malfoy, para volver a lanzar unas chispas rojas, que le golpearon en el lomo y la hicieron salir corriendo como alma al diablo, por los corredores del colegio.

-¡Luna!- gritó Alya dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a ir detrás de ella, pero Zabini y Jugson le habían taponado el paso. A la pequeña le temblaba la barbilla y se sorbía la nariz, en un intento vano por no llorar, aunque seguía tan furiosa como al principio o mucho más. Esos chicos habían hecho daño a Luna sin que ésta les hiciera nada y se habían reído de ella.

-Menuda perra más cobarde que te han buscado de niñera...- comentó Jugson de mala gana.- Sólo le falta el delantal...

-Se...lo...voy...a...decir...a...mi...papá...- tartamudeó Alya, mientras notaba como sus ojos se humedecían y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, para controlar el sofoco que se había llevado.

-¿Tu papá?- Malfoy la miró con cara de asco.- ¿Y crees que a tu papá le importará lo que te pase. ¿Ni siquiera está casado con tu madre, verdad?- a Alya le dio un vuelco el corazón.- ¿Crees que tus padres se quieren. ¿Es que no te das cuenta mocosa estúpida que tu madre y el profesor Moore están liados?

-¡Es mentira!- chilló Alya cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos con las manos, para no seguir escuchando.- ¡Cuando le diga a Alan lo que me habéis dicho os va a hacer mucho daño!- pero si la pobre Alya esperaba que los Slytherin tuvieran miedo del arcángel, se equivocaba. Nuevamente, irrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas. Malfoy se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, obligándola a que se destapara los oídos.

-Te voy a contar un secretito...- le susurró al oído cruelmente.- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a tu querido Alan en clase? Se puso muy muy muy enfermito...y yo creo que le va a pasar algo muy grave...¿no crees? Tu hermanito se está muriendo...

-¡Estás mintiendo!- repitió Alya berreando y haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar la cara de Malfoy y arañarla todo lo fuerte que le permitieran sus manos. Malfoy debió verse en un apuro, porque se apartó bruscamente de la niña y les hizo a sus amigos un gesto con la cabeza para que le ayudaran.

-Eres una niña muy mala...- dijo Zabini, tomando a Alya en brazos, mientras ésta pataleaba y dirigiéndose hacia una de las aulas vacías que estaban en el corredor.- Y a las niñas malas se las encierra en el cuarto oscuro...- los chicos abrieron la puerta del aula, hicieron un encantamiento a las ventanas para que pareciera de noche y no entrara la luz y tras soltar a la niña y salir corriendo, cerraron la puerta y miraron por el cristal de la ventanita. Alya se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente y golpeaba la madera con sus pequeños puños, tratando de alcanzar sin éxito, el pomo de la puerta que estaba demasiado alto y asustada por estar a oscuras.

-Así aprenderás mocosa...- le gritó Jugson despidiéndose con la mano y uniéndose a sus compañeros en las risas, que se apresuraron a salir pitando de allí, para que no les pillaran.

Pasados unos minutos, Alya se cansó de llorar y aporrear la puerta y se sentó en el suelo de la fría aula, temblando de frío y de miedo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas para no ver las figuras que dibujaban las sombras de la clase y que tanto pánico le daban, pensando en lo que aquellos chicos le habían dicho de sus padres y de Alan. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, el miedo a que a Alan le pasara algo y no volviera a verlo más.

´´´´´´´

Hacía cinco minutos que los chicos habían salido al recreo. Matt no había parado de maldecir lo poco considerada que había sido su madrina (Patricia), al ponerles tantos deberes de Aritmacia. En cambio, los chicos que habían tenido Encantamientos con Lily estaban la mar de contentos, ya que la mujer, no les había mandado nada por lo bien que lo habían hecho todo.

Estaban tirados sobre el césped, mirando de reojo a las chicas que remojaban sus pies en el lago, puesto que todavía hacía mucho calor. Andrea y Hermione se habían unido a Ginny, Yael y Ethel y parecían muy entretenidas hablando de algo. Ninguno tenía especiales ganas de hacer nada. Ízar, extrañamente, estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que hacían, como si fuera Matt, que no paraba de babear por su primera conquista.

Harry y Alan eran los que más tranquilos estaban. Alan tenía la espalda recostada en el tronco del árbol, con las manos sobre la nuca y mirando al cielo como si dibujara mentalmente las formas que plasmaban las nubes. Nada hubiera interrumpido el mutismo del arcángel si éste no hubiera sentido una extraña punzada en el pecho.

Súbitamente, se incorporó y su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada: oía el llanto de un niño. Mareado, desconcertado y sobretodo, asustado, se puso en pie con agilidad y se colocó una mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos. Por mucho que lo intentó, ese llanto no se esfumaba de sus pensamientos, era real, alguien...estaba llorando.

-Hey, tío¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Harry, que acababa de percatarse del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-No lo sé...es...- pero Alan lo acababa de ver claro. Luna acababa de cruzar la puerta abierta del castillo y corría hacia ellos con un ojo cerrado y algo enrojecido. Alan se agachó en el césped y la perra llegó hasta él, gimiendo de dolor y todavía, tratando de restregarse con la pata el ojo herido.- Luna...¿quién te ha hecho esto?- le acarició la cabeza suavemente y entonces, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Pero serán animales¡. Si también tiene una herida en el lomo!- saltó Ízar revisando la piel quemada del pobre animal. Alan, cuya rabia había ido en aumento, se puso de pie apretando los puños y sus amigos, como siempre que ocurría eso, se echaron un poco hacia atrás asustados.

-Alan...¿a dónde vas?- preguntó tímidamente Matt, al ver como su amigo comenzaba a envolverse en esa luz blanquecina, que siempre presagiaba una desaparición.

-Alya- se limitó a responder el arcángel, un segundo antes de que la luz lo envolviera por completo. Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Luna. Como si la perra hubiese captado su mensaje, dando un ladrido, salió corriendo hacia el castillo y los chicos la siguieron como si fueran dirigidos por cohetes.

´´´´´´

La luz de una aparición arcángel iluminó la oscura y tenebrosa estancia. Alan entornó los ojos en la oscuridad, tenía la capacidad de ver a través de ella y vislumbró un pequeño bulto que se estremecía, encogido al lado de la puerta. Rápidamente, con un giro de mano, deshizo el encantamiento que mantenía a oscuras la habitación y corrió hasta la niña. Alya, al ver la luz del sol colarse por las persianas levantó la cabeza y se abrazó llorando al cuello de Alan, que suspiró aliviado de encontrarla a salvo y le dio muchos besos en la cabeza.

Se había sentido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era como si en vez de abrazar a Alya, la cual era como una hermana para él, estuviera abrazando a su propio hermano pequeño, porque la primera impresión que el arcángel había tenido, era la de que el llanto procedía de él y que su madre había sufrido algún tipo de accidente. Pero como le había dicho Christine, sus poderes estaban creciendo a medida que avanzaba el embarazo y tenía la capacidad de sentir mucho mejor las emociones ajenas y sobretodo, de las personas que más le importaban. Ahora, tener a Alya abrazada a su cuerpo, temblando de miedo y llorando desconsoladamente, rompía sus barreras de frialdad, las que había creado en torno al nacimiento de su hermano, por el peligro que conllevaba un parto en el que su madre podía quedarse en el intento.

-No llores pequeña...ya ha pasado todo...

-Ellos...- Alya se restregaba los ojos e hipaba mientras trataba de explicar lo que le había pasado.- ellos...dijeron...que...ibas...a morirte...que...estabas...enfermo...- Alan, sorprendido, se apartó un poco el cuerpo de la niña y la miró con la boca abierta por el asombro.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso, Alya?

-Los...de...la...ropa...verde...ese...rubio...teñido...

-¿Malfoy?- conforme la niña fue asintiendo con la cabeza, el cuerpo de Alan se iba llenando más y más de energía maligna. En aquellos momentos, quería destrozar a Draco Malfoy y toda su pandilla de imbéciles.

-Me...encerraron aquí...- logró articular Alya, que no se soltaba del cuerpo de Alan, como si éste fuera a desvanecerse.- Y le hicieron pupa a Luna...¿no te vas a morir, verdad Alan¿Te vas a quedar siempre conmigo¡Yo no quiero que te pase nada!- la niña volvió a irrumpir en llanto y Alan, con el labio inferior temblándole de impotencia, se puso de pie con ella en brazos.

-Me quedaré contigo para siempre. Prometido.- añadió al ver como la pequeña no las tenía todas consigo.- No estoy enfermo, Alya, ellos te dijeron una mentirijilla. Ya sabes que yo nunca te mentiría.- en aquel momento, la puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente y Luna, seguida de un Ízar, Matt y Harry jadeantes, irrumpieron como si las vida les fuera en ello.

-¡Alya!- gritó Ízar y, literalmente, le arrancó a la niña de los brazos a Alan, que se dejó tranquilamente, porque comprendía el estado en el que se había puesto su amigo.- Menos mal que estás bien...¡oh que miedo he pasado!- Ízar no podía evitar secarle las lágrimas a su hermana con el pulgar, mientras le daba un prolongado beso en la frente y cerraba los ojos angustiado. Aquel mismo gesto, lo repitieron Harry y Matt y por primera vez en la vida, Alya no se estuvo quieta en los brazos de Matt sino que regresó inmediatamente a los de Ízar.

-Fueron los de Slytherin. La pandilla de Malfoy.- explicó Alan, observando de reojo el comportamiento de la niña y sintiendo un leve pinchazo de celos, al ver que había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Ízar y no la separaba para nada.- Le dijeron no se cuantas mentiras, hirieron a Luna y luego la encerraron.

-¡Esos hijos de puta se van a enterar!- amenazó Ízar, apretando mucho más a su hermana contra su cuerpo.

-Dijeron que _Mutti y Vati_ (mamá y papá) no se querían- explicó Alya a su hermano mayor.- Que _Mutti _estaba con ese profesor tan tonto y que no es más guapo que papá...

-Ya tenía que salir Derek Moore por alguna parte.- masculló Matt entre dientes. Patricia era su madrina y no soportaba que ese "Orlando Bloom" se acercase a ella.

-Voy a matar a esos gilipollas.- Ízar bajó a Alya al suelo y miró el estado deplorable de Luna, que ahora se acercaba a su hermana para lamerle la cara y luego los rostros determinantes de sus amigos.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos?- preguntó Harry dirigiendo la mirada claramente hacia Alan, que ahora estaba curando las heridas a Luna, en un claro gesto de dolor, que los demás no notaron.- Alan, haznos el honor.- Alan volvió a darle un beso en la frente a Alya, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para que se quedara tranquila, después, ignorando las palabras de su madre de que no debía utilizar demasiado sus poderes, tomó a sus tres amigos del brazo y cerró los ojos, concentrado en la ubicación de los Slytherins.

El poder de arcángel de Alan nunca fallaba, así que los chicos se materializaron envueltos en una columna de luz blanca, en medio del pasillo del tercer piso, donde, apoyados en la pared y charlando distraídamente, se encontraba el cuarteto de la casa de las serpientes. Al verlos llegar a los cuatro e imaginándose a qué venía todo aquello, se pusieron en guardia, pero sin apartar la estúpida sonrisa arrogante de sus rostros. Alan e Ízar, fueron los primeros en llegar hasta ellos. El hijo de los Black, se paró a un metro de Draco Malfoy, esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y...

¡PLAFF!

Draco Malfoy había recibido el mayor galletazo de toda su historia. Del impulso se habría golpeado en la pared, de no ser porque sus tres amigos lo sujetaron a tiempo, pero estaba claro, que Ízar le había partido la mandíbula, puesto que había comenzado a sangrar por la boca.

-Eso por acercarte a mi hermana, cabrón.- Malfoy, herido en su orgullo fue a devolverle el golpe, pero entonces...

¡PLAFF!

Segundo galletazo del día. En aquella ocasión había sido irrumpido por Alan y en el otro lado de la cara.

-Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a Alya, tocar a mi perra o contarle absurdas mentiras, te mato¿entendido pelo pincho?- y es que hacía poco tiempo que Malfoy tenía nuevo look y había optado por ponerse el pelo de punky.

-Tu hermana es una llorica, capullo.- replicó Zabini en las distancias, no quería ser él quien recibiera un nuevo derechazo.- Estaba invadiendo nuestro espacio con esa mirada de tonta que tiene...se merecía que alguien le enseñara modales.

-¿Y quién eres tú para enseñar modales, gilipollas?- le espetó Harry alzando la barbilla con chulería.- Ella no tiene nada que ver en nuestras peleas personales y vosotros les dijisteis barbaridades sobre mis tíos.

-La palabra, son verdades, Potter.- masculló Nott entornando los ojos.- Todo el mundo sabe que Mackenzie es una puta...

-Repite eso, cerdo.- Ízar ya estaba dispuesto a liarse a leches con los cuatro chicos, si hiciera falta, pero en ese momento, una voz atronadora les interrumpió.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, Black y Lupin.- los cuatro chicos, que pensaban que la situación no podía complicarse más, se dieron la vuelta para toparse con la única persona que podía hacer miserables sus existencias.- Y ahora a sus salas comunes...¿qué es esto?- añadió al ver la mandíbula rota de Malfoy.- ¡Son tan arrogantes como sus familias¡Les quiero ver mañana a la hora del almuerzo en mi despacho para determinar el castigo y avisaré a su jefa de casa!- Snape se dio la vuelta, pero haciendo un gesto para que los Gryffindor pasaran delante suyo. Alan enseñó los dientes y maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba. Después de lo mal que lo había pasado encima tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a su madre, poniendo su integridad física y la de ella, en peligro.

-Esta noche a las dos en el vestíbulo...estrellita...- le susurró Malfoy por lo bajo a Ízar, cuando éste iba a pasar por delante de Snape.

-Trato hecho.

´´´´´´´

Christine había oído cada palabra de lo que había ocurrido con gesto ceñudo, pero todo estaba siendo una máscara, porque en cuanto los chicos acabaron de contar la historia con la llegada de Snape, ella se levantó despacio, clavando los dedos en la mesa de donde empezaban a salir chispas. En ese momento Alan sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y supo sin necesidad de mirar a su madre a los ojos que estaba increíblemente enfadada.

-No estáis castigados.- gruñó intentando contener toda su ira- Ahora largaos de aquí.

Los chicos salieron mirándose entre sí completamente impresionados de que Christine no hubiese abierto la boca para otra cosa que para librarles del castigo, pero ahora ellos tenían otra cosa en qué pensar. Habían quedado a las dos de la mañana con los Slytherin y tenían que darles la paliza de su vida.

Christine oyó cerrarse la puerta y flaqueó un instante, como si escuchar el relato del sufrimiento de Alya la hubiera dejado sin fuerzas. Alya era la favorita de todos, pero ella en ese momento estaba especialmente susceptible con los niños pequeños, así que después de cerrar los ojos y respirar fuerte fue a cobrarse con quien ella podía, aunque ya le hubiera gustado que en vez de desahogarse con Snape lo hubiera podido hacer a base de golpes con la pandilla de niñatos de slytherin. Abrió la puerta del despacho de Snape sin llamar y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared haciendo temblar el espejo.

-Siempre he pensado que eras un maldito desalmado pero esto sobrepasa los límites.

Snape levantó la vista despacio del papel en el que estaba escribiendo. La miró con despreció y esbozó algo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, que no hizo más que desquiciar más a Christine.

-¿Los bárbaros de tus chicos insultan a una profesora de este colegio y encierran a una niña y tú castigas a los Gryffindor?- rugió con fiereza.

-Yo sólo vi que estaban pegándoles, no voy a permitirles ningún privilegio a ésos sólo porque sean vuestros hijos.- le contestó él con la voz cortante, pero de la misma manera se le heló la sangre cuando vio los ojos de Christine tan fríos y duros como se veían en la guerra.

-No están castigados- le siseó entre dientes- No pienso quitarles ni un punto por esto y te aseguro que o haces algo a tus chicos por haber tratado mal a Alya o te acordarás de mí.

-No me amenaces.

-¡No me pongas a prueba, Snape!- le gritó – No voy a permitirles ni una a esos monstruos que tienes en tu casa y mucho menos voy a permitirte a ti que le hagas daño a nadie de mi familia ¿te ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Christine no le dio tiempo a contestarle, con una demostración de su increíble poder se cubrió con una columna de energía mucho más potente que de costumbre, aunque eso le valió para llegar a su despacho con un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo por haber gastado tanta energía.

´´´´´´

Los chicos habían decidido comer en la torre de sus padres para ver cómo se encontraba Alya, al fin y al cabo la habían dejado sola en aquella clase, aunque conociendo el genio que tenía, habría vuelto sola a la torre montada sobre luna y secándose las lágrimas para que nadie viera que había llorado.

Entraron en la torre a toda prisa. Patricia estaba sentada en el sillón con Alya durmiendo en sus brazos, después del sofocón se había relajado tanto que había caído en cuanto su madre la había tranquilizado un poco con un par de mimos.

-¿Cómo está?- Ízar se inclinó y le dio un beso a Alya y otro a su madre- Lo ha pasado muy mal, pero... se van a enterar esos cuando los pille.

-Ízar, _Schätzchen_ (cariño)- Patricia le cogió la mano y lo miró suplicante- No hagáis el tonto, os podéis meter en un lío.

-Vamos a comer aquí- le contestó con seriedad ignorando lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Lily le sirvió algo para comer. No tenían mucha hambre, ahora lo que tenían era sed de venganza y tenían que idear la más grande contra esos capullos.

-Necesitamos el mapa para esta noche, a las dos de la mañana nos podemos cruzar con cualquiera.- susurró Ízar una vez que habían terminado de comer.

-No estaría mal encontrarse con Peeves y que nos echara una mano. – opinó Harry – a ese tío siempre le hemos caído bien.

-Peeves es capaz de cualquier cosa, lo mejor sería tener el mapa- se lamentó Matt mientras hojeaba la estantería que había al lado de donde estaban ahora sentados.

-Pero es que sin mapa seguro que nos encontramos con la gata esa y con la mala leche que llevo le doy una patada que la embarco- gruñó Ízar.

-Chicos...- Matt intentó hablar pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Alan¿tú no podrías hacer algo?

-Chicos...

-¿Pero vosotros os creéis que mis poderes son infinitos o qué? No puedo hacer así- Alan gruñó sabiendo que en ese momento su madre tendría que estar haciendo algún exceso, pero extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba - y decir "mapa" y que el mapa aparezca.

Harry, Alan e Ízar abrieron la boca de golpe al ver el mapa sobre la palma de la mano de Alan, el único problema era que no había sido fruto de un extraño crecimiento de su poder, sino que el mapa llevaba adherido al pequeño de los Potter con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuchéis?- se quejó Matt.

Los chicos extendieron el mapa y lo activaron ignorando completamente el último comentario de Matt, que después de un suspiro se sentó junto a ellos dispuesto a planear algo que hacerles a los Slytherin, pero justo cuando en ese momento estaban intentando encontrarles entre tanto puntito, para ir sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo, el mapa desapareció de delante de sus ojos. Una vez más no habían sido los poderes de un arcángel y una vez más el mapa tenía a un Potter pegado a él, aunque por la cara que tenía esta vez no parecía que fuera una buena noticia.

James tenía el mapa agarrado con fuerza y los miraba con el gesto ceñudo, a su lado Sirius y Remus se habían cruzado de brazos dando la impresión de que eran una especie de ángeles de Charlie, versión masculina. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y alzaron las cejas, sabía que la acababan de cagar, sus padres no le dejarían el mapa ni borrachos, si se lo daban no lo recuperaban.

-¿Qué hacéis con nuestro mapa?- les inquirió Sirius mirándolos a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Vuestro?- Alan se puso de pie y los miró por encima del hombro haciendo a los tres adultos sorprenderse- ¿Tenemos que recordaros que os requisaron el mapa cuando estabais en séptimo...

-... y que nosotros los recuperamos?- completó Harry adoptando la misma postura que su amigo.

Las sonoras carcajadas de sus padres los dejaron un poco sorprendidos, pero Ízar y Matt se sumaron a Alan y Harry, para hacer presión, fuera como fuera tenían que conseguir ese mapa, para fastidiar del todo a los Slytherins

-Aish, -intentó recuperarse Remus al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros iba a ser capaz de dejar de reírse- venga ya dejo de reírme.- se puso serio con algo de esfuerzo- como vosotros decís, esperamos no tener que recordaros que el año pasado os lo requisaron a vosotros y que nosotros lo hemos recuperado.

-Además,- aportó James ahora recuperado- ¿qué pone aquí?- extendió el mapa y dejó muy claro a la vista, la bienvenida del mapa- Los señores Wormtail

-Ese como si no estuviera. Mejor lo dejamos que se pudra en Azkabán por traidor- gruñó Sirius y pudo ver que todos habían esbozado una mueca de asco al oír ese nombre- Sigue, sigue- animó a James.

-Padfoot- Sirius hizo una reverencia como si estuvieran presentándole en un teatro- Prongs- James hizo exactamente lo mismo- y Moony- Remus, aunque algo más disimulado que sus amigos, repitió la operación de presentación- os presentan el Mapa del merodeador, es decir...

-Que el mapa es de los aquí presentes y vosotros, habéis heredado cualidades pero no nuestras cosas así que arreando¡os quedáis sin mapa!.

James intentó confirmar con una frase ingeniosa el comentario de Sirius, pero Christine apareció justo delante de ellos envuelta en una columna de luz. Cuando aterrizó hizo un gesto de dolor, que por suerte para su hijo llamó la atención de los presentes y no se fijaron en que él también tuvo que agarrarse el pecho para soportar el profundo dolor.

-¿Cómo está Alya?- preguntó Christine tremendamente preocupada, recomponiéndose antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada, aunque Remus la miró extrañado, como si ese gesto le hubiese parecido tremendamente raro.

-¿Alya? – se extrañó su padre -¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- Sirius miró con una sonrisa de orgullo a Patricia que aún tenía a su pequeña dormida en sus brazos, pero por la cara que ella le puso, supo que Alya no había hecho nada sino que ésta vez se lo habían hecho a ella, así que con una rapidez materialmente imposible estaba arrodillado junto a su pequeña acariciándole el pelo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La pandilla de Malfoy la pilló esta mañana en una de sus escapadas- le explicó Patricia con voz calmada porque sabía que Sirius se pondría muy muy furioso- la han encerrado y le han dicho un montó de barbaridades. La pobre estaba muy asustada.

-¡Esos malditos niñatos!- rugió Sirius apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie- El caso es que ya he visto al rubiales con la nariz partida, pero no me imaginaba que hubierais sido vosotros- se giró a los chicos- Porque habéis sido vosotros ¿verdad?

-La duda ofende, Vati- le contestó Ízar- Nadie se mete ni con mi hermana ni con mi madre...

-¿Qué?-Sirius se acercó porque sabía que lo que vendría en la conversación a partir de ahí era mejor que no lo escuchase la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, no fuera a ser que les coartara en sus libertades merodeadoras- ¿Qué ha dicho ese gilipollas de tu madre?

-Que es una puta.

-Prongs, dales el mapa.- ordenó a su amigo sin mirarle.

-Pero Sirius, que si se lo doy no lo recuperamos en la vida, que estos nos han salido muy listos.

-Dales – el – mapa – Sirius muy pocas veces se ponía así, pero cuando lo hacía podía verse en sus ojos la familia de la que provenía, así que un poco intimidado extendió el mapa a sus "hijos" que no tardaron en requisarlo, efectivamente, sus padres no volverían a ver ese mapa en muuuuucho tiempo- Y escuchadme bien una cosita,- les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran- Quiero venganza al estilo merodeador.

´´´´´´

A la una y media de la madrugada, los cuatro chicos bajaron de sus habitaciones estudiando a fondo el mapa. No querían llevarse ninguna sorpresa con los Slytherins y sabían que eran capaces de montarles una trampa que los tuviera castigados todo lo que quedaba de curso. No había rastro de profesores en la zona. Filch y su gata estaban en el quinto piso y Peeves en el séptimo. Los profesores que estaban de guardia eran Dereck Moore y Hilary Jonson, así que no habría problema, si se encontraban con la profesora de estudios muggles sería fácil librarse del castigo, y si lo hacían con el profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas tendrían un pequeño entrenamiento con él antes de darles la paliza a los slytherins.

Antes de guardar el mapa después de llegar al vestíbulo se fijaron en que los Slytherins ya estaban de camino y venían solos.

-Queremos un duelo limpio- saltó Malfoy encabezando al grupo después de unos minutos en los que se habían estado matando con las miradas. Sabía que ellos estaban en desventaja porque los Gryffindor contaban con un arcángel.

-Tú no has visto nada limpio en tu vida, Malfoy- le dijo Harry que cada vez que lo veía pavonearse por ahí se ponía enfermo, cuanto más ahora que no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había hecho a Alya.

Como respuesta a esa impertinencia, Zabini le intentó dejar inconsciente con un movimiento rápido de varita, pero Matt que no les había quitado ojo a ninguno fue más rápido y lo desarmó.

-¿A esto llamas juego limpio? – gritó hecho una furia y con la varita todavía apuntando a Zabini. – Sois unos asquerosos tramposos.- Los Slytherins empezaron a reírse, pero eso les costó no darse cuenta de Ízar se había acercado a ellos y ahora había cogido a Malfoy por el cuello.

-¿Quién de tus asquerosos amiguitos tocó esta mañana a mi hermana?- gruñó Ízar mirándole a los ojos con furia.- Esta mañana te he dado un puñetazo pero ahora te pienso machacar- le soltó con un fuerte empujón que casi hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Menos hablar y más actuar- les retó Jugson.

El intercambio de rayos de colores empezó cerrándole la boca a Jugson por cortesía de Harry y apartir de ahí los Slytherins se vieron cada vez más acorralados. Ízar se estaba ensañando con Malfoy, era el que le había dicho todas esas mentiras a Alya y el que la había encerrado y eso le estaba hirviendo la sangre. Harry, que como buen amigo le había dejado a Ízar su particular venganza con Malfoy por mucho que eso le doliera, pues desde primero se habían odiado profundamente, ahora estaba convirtiendo en gelatina los brazos de Nott, mientras su hermano se las veía con Jugson al que tenía con una brecha abierta en la cabeza y algo parecido a plumas saliéndole de casi todo su cuerpo. Alan estaba empleando la varita contra Zabini, le estaba costando un poco porque se sentía muy cansado después de haber desperdiciado tanta energía en ese día, sin embargo, Zabini se las estaba viendo muy mal para lograr defenderse. Una de las veces que consiguió revolverse contra Alan, éste para esquivarlo se cubrió en una columna de energía en la que el rayo se consumió, sin embargo, su grito de dolor llamó la atención de sus amigos y de sus contrincantes paralizándolos a todos.

-¡Alan! –Ízar dejó a un lado a Malfoy y se acercó a su amigo que ahora estaba agachado en el suelo apretando los dientes para evitar volver a gritar, el dolor era insoportable, era como si se estuviera quedando vacío - ¿Qué te pasa?- Matt y Harry llegaron lanzando a Zabini una mirada fulminante pensando que él había sido el culpable de ese estado.

-Hoy he perdido mucha energía- explicó entre dientes- Venga chicos, dejadme, no es nada.- pero ninguno se lo creyó, ya eran dos veces en las que Alan veía mermada su energía y eso no era normal.

-¿Y esto es un arcángel todo poderoso?- se mofó Zabini.

-Cierra el pico gilipollas.- le espetó Matt muy preocupado por su amigo, pero no pudo volver a decir una palabra por que Zabini lo dejó inconsciente.

Harry e Ízar se levantaron de inmediato ante aquel juego sucio, pero qué se podía esperar de un slytherin. Al dejar a Alan al descubierto y viendo lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento intentaron atacarle a él también y fue la señal que hizo que Harry e Ízar se lanzaran a por ellos. En ese momento los dos olvidaron que eran magos, abandonaros sus varitas y se liaron a puñetazos con Malfoy y Zabini. Nott y Jugson no estaban en condiciones de golpear a nadie así que era una lucha paritaria. Ahora Harry se estaba desfogando con Malfoy que a cada puñetazo tenía la cara más desfigurada. Ízar estaba cegado, al odio que sentía hacia ellos por lo que habían hecho a su hermana se sumaba el que quisieran aprovecharse de su amigo cuando más indefenso estaba, así que Zabini se ganó tantos golpes que no lo hubiera reconocido ni su madre.

Alan con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie y devolvió a Matt a la conciencia, iban a sumarse a los golpes, pero se encontraron con que Alan a penas era capaz de dar un paso sin doblarse de dolor y que sabía que Harry e Ízar preferían hacer el trabajo uno contra uno, así que Matt se dedicó a tener a raya a los casi paralizados Jugson y Nott. Justo cuando Malfoy y Zabini estaban perdiendo la conciencia, una columna de luz los iluminó a todos dejando ver a Christine. Alan no pudo soportarlo más y volvió a doblarse de dolor, si su madre seguía perdiendo energía él acabaría volviéndose loco. Con una ráfaga de energía quitó a Ízar y a Harry de encima de los dos slytherins a los que estaban machacando haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?- bramó desquiciada. Había notado el dolor de su hijo y la furia de su protegido así que sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.- No me puedo creer que estéis haciendo esto- la mirada se volvió fría y oscura. Tanto que todos se atemorizaron al verla más imponente y enfadada que la habían visto nunca.

-Mater- intentó explicar Alan ahogando su propio dolor.

-Tú cierra la boca- le gritó. Lo vio doblado de dolor y por dentro sintió que se moría, era su hijo y lo más precioso que habría tenido alguna vez en su vida pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, si quería aprender a base dolor cuál era su obligación así tendría que ser.

-Todos, y digo todos estáis castigados. Treinta puntos menos por cada uno.- Harry intentó protestar pero cuando abrió la boca se cruzó con la mirada peligrosa de su madrina y prefirió callarse otra vez- ¡Vosotros!- se dirigió a los slytherins que estaban de pie- Llevadlos a la enfermería- Jugson y Nott que volvían a tener movilidad en su cuerpo gracias a Christine cogieron a Malfoy y Zabini y los llevaron a la enfermería – Y tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que se te pase ese maldito dolor- escupió levantando a su hijo del suelo- Me habéis decepcionado mucho, os juro que no se os olvidará el castigo que os ponga esta vez.

Christine podía haberse envuelto de nuevo en una columna de luz, pero sabía que eso sólo perjudicaría a su hijo y por muchas lecciones que quisiera darle no dejaba de ser su hijo y le dolía aún más a ella todo lo que le ocurriese así que enfiló la escalera marcando los escalones con mucha fuerza, mientras los cuatro Gryffindor examinaban a Alan con la mirada para que les contara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

´´´´´´

NdA: Olass gente! perdón, perdón, perdón y...¿cómo se decía? h, sí, perdón. jajajaja. Resulta que es que Crisy está de vacaciones y nosotras también lo estamos a partir de mañana, así que no hemos podido actualizar. Nos vamos las tres a Barna! Bueno, Peke tuvo la suerte de nacer en la ciudad condal. Pues si, pero a partir de mañana la ciudad va a temblar!

Pero no, esto no es para hablar de nuestras vacaciones si no para agradeceros la paciencia que tenéis que tener con nosotras. Sips, la verdad es que tenemos muy descuidado el fict, pero prometemos maquinar muchassss cositas nuevas para que disfrutéis de los capis. Así que esperamos vuestros reviews, Ok? Hablando de reviews...como os habréis dado cuenta no los hemos contestado esta vez, debido a ese rumor que corre de que fanfiction no permite contestarlos o sancionan a la autora. Por lo que en este capitulo no nos vamos a arriesgar. Nada más, perdón de nuevo y un besazo enorme! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	13. Merodeadores en potencia

**Reviews:**

**JameslovestoLily: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, nos ha ido genial de vacaciones. Besos!

**Squall Lionhart1: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, nosotras genial. Esperamos que tú también estés bien. Trataremos de seguir así. Besos!

**Xaica: **Olass! Gracias! Sips, la verdad es que Alan tiene un problemón, pero sus amigos van a intentar ayudarle, ya lo verás. Tranquila, que los de Slytherin fueron a la enfermería, aunque no por tanto tiempo, jajaj, los chicos no iban a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Anya. Besos!

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Olass! Y tanto que llegamos con nuevas ideas. Nuestras tres mentes juntas maquinan de lo lindo, jaja. Christine da miedo a todo el mundo, jajaja, pero bueno, no es tan mala. Sí, Alan tendrá problemas hasta que acepte su responsabilidad, que le vamos a hacer, es un poco cabezota, en eso se parece a su madre. Saludos!

**Flor89: **Olass! Ufff, tiene mérito que te quedaras hasta las 4! Nos alegra que te guste la idea, surgió en una noche loca de messenger, ajajjaa. Sí, explicaremos cómo Christine derrotó a Voldemort pero no nos pararemos en detalles. Este es un mundo feliz y en paz y Voldemort está muerto para siempre, no volverá. Bien, es cierto que los arcángeles tiene la norma de sólo casarse con otro de sus semejantes, pero como queríamos un mundo feliz, eliminamos esa regla. El único pariente vivo de Christine es su madre, Michaela, es un "mayor" entre los otros arcángeles y está siempre muy ocupada, quizás en algún capítulo la saquemos de pasada, pero no es probable. Sí, Yael, que sale en el fict de Peke está en este también como muchos de nuestros personajes. Alan y Christine son del fict de Evix Black, y Andrea y Patricia del de Crisy Weasley. Besos!

**Bronwyn bm:** Gracias!

**SamanthaBlack33: **Olass! Gracias! Evix está feliz porque al fin a alguien le da pena la pobre Luna. Evix: es que es mi perrita chicas, comprenderlo.¬¬. Remus no tardará en darse cuenta de lo de Chris, el embarazo empezará a notarse muy pronto. Y sí, pasamos genial nuestras vacaciones, jajaj, maquinamos muchos planes. Besazos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Umm, sí, ajaaa, Draco y sus amigotes se han pasado tres pueblos y medio. Los chicos deben defender a Alya y también los adultos. Sí, igual que lo hicieran sus padres, los chicos llevan años estudiando para convertirse en Animagos, lo lograrán en este curso. Efectivamente, Harry tendrá la forma animaga de Always on my mind. Besos!

**DeMalfoy: **Gracias! Sí, los slytherin se han pasado mucho con Alya y por supuesto los chicos no se lo iban a perdonar tan pronto. Alan y Chris continuarán en la misma dinámica, con algo de descusión, aunque poco a poco irán afrontando los problemas y tendrán periodos de paz. Remus no tardará en empezar a sospechar sobre el embarazo de Christine, no te preocupes, cada vez está más cerca. Besos!

**Samarita-Radcliffe: **Olass! Gracias, nos lo hemos pasado genial en vacaciones! Lamentamos el retraso, pero no hemos podido actualizar antes. Besos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13 **Merodeadores en potencia**

Al día siguiente de la pelea con los slytherins los cuatro chicos se levantaron cansados y algo magullados. Ízar no tenía muy claro si la brecha de la frente había sido cosa de Malfoy o Zabini o se la había hecho al chocar con la pared cuando llegó Christine. Jamás había tenido que sufrir la ira de su madrina de esa manera y todos tenían muy claro que eso sólo era un pequeño aperitivo. La mañana empezó mal, los alumnos de la casa gryffindor se habían acostado con 120 puntos más de los que se habían levantado y no sabían muy bien a qué se podía deber ese cambio tan radical. El rumor de que había sido gracias a los hijos de los profesores corrió en el desayuno como pólvora encendida y no todos estaban muy contentos, sobretodo porque no sabían a qué se había debido y la única explicación posible era que hubieran hecho una gamberrada, cosa que por otro lado no les hubiera sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Entre sus amigos no tuvieron ningún problema porque ya sabían lo que había ocurrido con Alya y ellos se encargaron de calmar al resto contándoles la historia, además incluían en la versión que eran los miembros del equipo y que nunca habían perdido un partido y que eran también muy buenos estudiantes en determinadas asignaturas (en otras mejor no nombrarlos) de manera que recuperarían los puntos fácilmente; pero si querían empezar esa misma mañana a recuperar los puntos perdidos iban listos porque Alan, Ízar y Harry tenían transformaciones y Matt Aritmancia con Patricia, que aunque no llegara al nivel de Christine seguro que le iba a poner a raya.

-También es mala suerte tener clase ahora con tu madre- se quejó Ízar sentado entre Alan y Harry tocándose la adolorida herida de la frente- Por cierto, tío, podías curarme esto que no veas como duele.

-No, no puedo- le saltó Alan más frío de lo que le hubiera gustado haciendo que sus dos amigos le miraran muy extrañados, empezaba a ser muy raro lo que le ocurría a Alan con su magia.- Porque...- intentó arreglar- porque mi madre está aquí ya.

Christine entró con paso rápido cerrando la puerta de un golpe fuerte. La túnica, siempre negra cuando trabajaba, ondeó en un modo muy parecido al que lo hacía la de Snape y si no hubiera sido porque Christine tenía el pelo más largo y era infinitamente más guapa, cualquiera podría haber dicho que era el profesor de pociones. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y resoplaron en silencio imaginando la que les esperaba, aunque no había imaginación suficiente en el mundo para saber lo que Christine les tenía preparado. Alan intentó pasar totalmente desapercibido a pesar de que era el mejor de su curso en esa asignatura, se había tomado esa mañana la poción de arcángeles que le había dado su madre, pero le había servido de bastante poco porque seguía totalmente adolorido después de la pérdida de energía de la noche anterior y de la mañana de vómitos de su madre.

-Potter, Lupin, Black, al despacho del director- rugió Christine con una voz fría al acabar la clase- ¡Ahora mismo!

Alan, Harry e Ízar caminaron en silencio hacia el despacho del director, la primera visita de ese año y Christine seguro que estaba allí. Matt llegó corriendo detrás de ellos. Al parecer le habían dado el mismo recado.

-¡Qué mala leche gasta tu madre!- saltó nada más llegar.

-¿La mía?- preguntó Alan- ¡Menuda novedad, ni que no la conocieras!

-No, no. La de éste- contestó él refiriéndose a Ízar- Me ha tenido a raya en clase, no quiero ni pensar como tiene que estar mamá- le comentó a su hermano.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, el director estaba sentado detrás de su mesa con los codos apoyados en la silla. Les miró por encima de sus manos juntas, con el gesto ceñudo. A su lado estaba Christine, tan erguida y rígida que parecía de madera.

-¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho?- empezó el director con una seriedad que le habían visto en contadísimas ocasiones- Podría expulsaros ahora mismo.

Los chicos pensaron que eso era un auténtico farol, porque echarles a ellos del colegio suponía echar a alguno de sus padres del puesto de profesor porque no podrían estar solos en casa, pero prefirieron callarse esa pequeña vacilada no fuera a ser que empeoraran más las cosas.

-La próxima vez que hagáis algo así estáis fuera del colegio.

-Profesor,- intervino Ízar- Usted no sabe lo que le hicieron a mi hermana. Aunque me cueste la expulsión, la próxima vez haré lo mismo.

-¡No seas idiota, Ízar!- gruñó Christine poniéndose enfrente de él y perforándole con la mirada. Por unos segundos, el chico quiso mantener esa mirada desafiante de su madrina, pero era demasiado poderosa.- No habrían salido sin castigo. ¡Di la cara por vosotros delante de Snape y mirad cómo me lo pagáis!

El único que no bajó la cabeza ante aquella declaración fue su propio hijo. La miraba de la misma manera que ella estaba mirándoles a ellos, con ese orgullo que sólo da el poder, y eso no hizo más que enfurecer en mayor grado a Christine que estaba harta de tanta arrogancia en su hijo y tan pocas responsabilidades.

-Estáis castigados- empezó en voz baja, como si estuviera disfrutando de lo que les estaba diciendo. El director se quedó al margen dejando que la jefa de la casa actuara en sus funciones.

-¿Y los slytherins?- preguntó Alan en el mismo tono. Christine giró la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con él- ¿A esos no los vas a castigar después de lo que le hicieron a Alya?

-Primero, que a esos no los puedo castigar porque todavía están en la enfermería gracias a vosotros y segundo, que ellos no son mis hijos y vosotros sí.- le respondió ella retándole

-Por mucho que te duela, mater, tú sólo tienes UN hijo.

PLAFF

Nadie fue capaz de reaccionar ante la torta soberana que Christine le había dado a su hijo. Alan se llevó la mano a la cara y la miró con rabia, pero en su rostro casi pudo verse un tono de maldad porque había sentido, gracias a su futuro hermanito, que a su madre aquel golpe le había dolido mucho más que a él. El resto se quedó asombrado, especialmente porque Alan nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de reparo a calificar a sus amigos como sus hermanos o a que su madre dijera que eran como sus hijos. Tanto ellos como el director miraron a madre e hijo intentando encontrar una respuesta pero no había nada de lógica en todo aquello.

-Se acabó el quidditch por un mes- volvió a decir Christine en el mismo tono rudo, como si realmente no le hubiese afectado haberle pegado a su hijo- Y nada de salidas hasta dentro de otro mes.

-Se trata de castigarnos no de tratarnos como elfos domésticos- refunfuñó Harry.

-Tú deja a los elfos- murmuró Ízar dándole un golpe a su primo. No pudo evitar que le saliera su rama de defensor de las causas perdidas.

-No, está bien- siguió Christine en lo que parecía el deleite de una horrible tortura- Los elfos no trabajarán ni en la torre Gryffindor ni en la nuestra, vosotros haréis su trabajo.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los cuatro chicos a la vez, pero ella les ignoró completamente

-Y ahora a casa, que no hemos terminado.

Los cuatro salieron refunfuñando del despacho del director. Todavía no acababan de creerse que estuvieran castigados sin salidas y sin Quidditch un mes, aunque no les pareció tan extraño lo de limpiar las torres, total ya habían pringado en el verano así que una vez más tampoco importaría mucho. Cuando los chicos cerraron la puerta, Christine cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, quizás se había pasado con Alan pero él lo había hecho para dañarla y no estaba dispuesta a que se creciera aprovechándose de la situación.

-En este colegio ningún profesor puede pegar a un alumno, Christine- el director la sacó de sus pensamientos con voz tranquila pero con una gota de recriminación.

-No ha sido la profesora Byrne quien ha pegado a su alumno. Ha sido su madre- le contestó ella con firmeza- Se ha pasado de la raya y es lo que se merecía.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que te recuerde que él es tu único hijo?- Dumbledore empezaba a sospechar que la actitud de Christine no era normal y quería descubrir qué pasaba.

-Ningún problema, Dumbledore.- se escaqueó ella- Ahora, si me disculpas, mis funciones como jefa de Gryffindor han terminado y tengo que castigar a mi hijo.

Por el pasillo todos iban quejándose excepto Alan, a él empezaba a dolerle el guantazo de su madre pero no era exactamente la cara lo que le picaba. No se llevaban especialmente bien, pero no había tenido que hacerlo desde hacía años. Se preguntó, por el pasillo hasta la torre, si realmente se había merecido el golpe y la respuesta afirmativa de parte de su conciencia no tardó en llegar, a pesar de todo hubiera vuelto a hacerlo mil veces si con eso convencía a su madre de que no tuviera ese hijo que podría costarle no volver a tenerla. Antes de entrar en la torre, Alan ya supo que su madre había llegado, a veces pensaba que perdía energía sólo para fastidiarle a él y cuando entró y le vio la cara, casi más furiosa que en el despacho de Dumbledore, estuvo seguro de que lo hacía adrede. Lo peor es que no estaba sola. Lily y Patricia estaban cada una a un lado con los brazos cruzados, mirándoles. No podía definirse exactamente lo que mostraban sus rostros ceñudos, pero era una mezcla de furia, decepción y cansancio.

James y Sirius estaban sentados en el sofá, tan tumbados que parecía que se estaban escondiendo detrás de la mesa, miraron a sus hijos como si ellos hubieran sido los cómplices de su fechoría y se sentían mal porque ellos serían quienes recibiesen el castigo, pero no podían decir nada sobre su posible culpabilidad o tendrían que dormir esa noche y todas las que le seguirían, en la casa de los gritos. Remus, por su parte, estaba en el sillón y miró a los chicos con recriminación pero no se sumó al ejercito de madres enfurecidas. Sabía que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, pero también sabía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Así que Alya fue la única que los recibió con los brazos abiertos, ahora eran sus héroes y se sentía muy orgullosa de todos. Se levantó de su alfombra cubierta de juguetes y salió corriendo para engancharse a su hermano que la cogió en cuanto llegó a sus rodillas, si tenía a Alya en brazos no podrían hacerle nada.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-le preguntó, dándole un besito suave en la herida de la frente. A Ízar, el gesto de su hermana le pareció encantador, pero pensó que se lo podía haber ahorrado porque ahora le dolía muchísimo más.

-Pues sinceramente no lo sé.- le contestó él acariciándose la herida.

-¿Tú también me defendiste, Matt?- Matt levantó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió levemente, tampoco quería alardear de lo ocurrido bajo la dura mirada de las tres mujeres de la familia- ¡Eso es que me quieres!- exclamó ella contentísima

Tanto los chicos como sus padres tuvieron que contener una sonrisa, incluso Patricia se tuvo que morder el labio mientras arrancaba a su hija de los brazos de Ízar.

-Lo que habéis hecho no tiene nombre- empezó Lily- Es lo más impresentable, bárbaro y absurdo que os he visto hacer en toda vuestra carrera de merodeadores en potencia.

Con esa referencia a su herencia de merodeadores, echó un vistazo a los tres hombres que estaban detrás de ella y que instintivamente se encogieron un poco más como si esperaran ser los siguientes en la lista para ser castigados.

-Me podía haber esperado cualquier cosa- Patricia tomó el relevo, paseándose delante de ellos como si fuera un sargento delante de su tropa y realmente Matt había tenido razón, gastaba un mala leche increíble- ¿Pero esto¿Machacar a esos... esos... – Patricia no era capaz de calificar a los slytherins con nada que se incluyese en el género humano, pero tampoco quería insultarles- esos alumnos?

_-Aber Mutti, sie sind..._ (Pero mamá, ellos son...)

-¡_Halten deinen Mund,_ Ízar! (cierra la boca)- le gritó su madre antes de que pudiera seguir, al darse cuenta de que había hablado en alemán, sacudió la cabeza como si así quisiera volver a centrarse- No me vengáis con excusas porque me las sé todas, ellos serán como les dé la gana pero ¡Os habéis pasado!

-Pero ya nos ha castigado Chris- repuso Harry intentando librarse del castigo familiar.

-Mira la cara de cómo me importa- le contestó su madre de forma seca y cortante. Nunca era así, pero cuando sacaba su vena borde mejor era dejarla sola.

-Os dije que no os libraríais- Christine había permanecido callada todo el tiempo intentando reponerse de lo que había sentido tras el guantazo a Alan. Hacía muchos años que no lo hacía y le había dolido considerablemente, pero ahora tenía que mostrarse firme- Se acabaron las salidas.

-_Hoc nostro dixtis_ (eso ya nos lo has dicho)- balbuceó Alan, haciéndolo perfectamente audible a su madre.

-No, Alan. – le contestó ella casi retándole- Os quité las salidas del colegio. Ahora se os acabaron las salidas personales.

-Nada de citas, ni amigos, ni aventuritas- siguió Patricia- De clase a la torre y de la torre a aquí.

-Y no tenéis paga en un mes- terminó Lily- Ahora largaos y procurad cumplirlo todo si no queréis que los meses se multipliquen.

Durante tres día habían tenido que cumplir a rajatabla eso de "de clase a la torre y de la torre a aquí" porque estuvieran donde estuvieran siempre se encontraban con alguno de sus padres y es que eso de tener padres y profesores dos en uno empezaba a convertirse en una traba para su expansión personal. Lo mejor era cuando los que les pillaban de relax eran James o Sirius; se limitaban a decirles que se escondieran porque alguna de las madres estaba cerca y es que nadie podía entenderles como ellos. Esa tarde estaban en la torre de su familia limpiándola de arriba abajo y llegaron a la conclusión de que al menos si les expulsaban antes de acabar el colegio podrían dedicarse a limpiar casas porque otra cosa no, pero experiencia estaban teniendo muchísima.

-¿No pensáis que se han vuelto más guarros desde que nosotros tenemos que limpiar?- preguntó Harry haciendo un pequeño descanso ahora que se habían quedado solos.

-Sí, lo hacen para fastidiar- siguió su hermano tirándose en el sofá junto a él. –Y encima mamá ha puesto el hechizo ese para que no hagamos magia.-En cuanto oyeron la puerta los dos saltaron como un resorte y empezaron a hacer movimientos torpes que simulaban ser algo que parecía una limpieza.

Sirius entró tirando un poco de la manga de James que se mostraba muy reticente a entrar, como si lo estuviera haciendo obligado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos decidido- James carraspeó para interrumpir a Sirius- bueno, yo he decidido que como os incité a que os vengarais de los Slytherins, pues que os vamos a ayudar.

-¿Los dos?- preguntó Harry viendo que su padre no estaba muy convencido.

-Sí, los dos- contestó James derrotado- Al fin y al cabo aunque yo no os incitara a hacerlo, como dice vuestra madre tenéis mis genes así que algo de culpa sí que tengo.- James le quitó la fregona a Alan.

-¿Y mi padre?- preguntó el arcángel.

-Bueno, a tu padre le ha salido su parte de prefecto responsable y ha dicho que cada gamberrada tiene su castigo- Le explicó Sirius como si temiera que le sentara mal, pero Alan sonrió un poco preguntándose exactamente a quién habría salido él con esos padres que tenía

-Pero ha prometido no chivarse- saltó James que ya estaba concentrado fregando el suelo.

La tarde con la ayuda de James y Sirius se pasó mucho más rápida. No porque ellos fuesen maestros en la materia de la limpieza, pues como buenos magos no sabían hacer la o con un canuto si no era con varita, pero escucharles por milésima vez sus historias siempre era entretenido a parte de que eran una gran fuente de inspiración.

**´´´´´´´**

Un par de días después, los cuatro merodeadores iban andando por los pasillos con aspecto cansado. Se dirigían a la torre de sus padres con la misión de cuidar a Alya, ya que sus padres tenían reunión de profesores, lo que suponía pasarse toda la tarde y parte de la noche, cuidando a la pequeña, que aunque era un encanto de niña y todos la querían con locura, preferían bastantes veces más dar una vuelta por los pasillos, quedar con alguna de sus conquistas o simplemente tirarse en la sala común de Gryffindor charlando de tonterías con sus amigos mientras engullían cantidades industriales de chocolate y chucherías por partes iguales.

Apenas hablaban entre ellos, todos metidos en sus pensamientos, cada cual más pensativo. Andaban como autómatas, sin prestar atención del camino que tomaban, sus pies ya les llevaban directamente.

No paraban de cruzarse con chicos que no hacían más que reír, grupos de chicos sentados en medio de los pasillos hablando de la última jornada de la liga de quidditch, a jóvenes parejas cogidas de las manos y prodigándose mimos...todo eso les hacía recordar que ellos no podían hacerlo...en teoría.

El castigo que les había impuesto Christine aun perduraba, y no parecía que fuera a ser abolido en un periodo cercano, por lo que sus encuentros con el sexo opuesto se habían visto reducidos considerablemente. Harry sacaba tiempo de debajo las piedras para ver a Yael, y cada vez que quería quedar con ella salía de la sala común con un plan de estrategia para que no le pillara su madrina, que nada tenía que envidiar a un general de guerra.

Aun sentían impotencia por ese castigo, a su entender injusto. Ellos sólo habían defendido a su hermana, habían dado el merecido a unos cabrones que se habían atrevido a atacar a un ser indefenso sabedores del daño que hacían. Y que sus madres se hubiesen puesto de esa manera, que hubiesen catalogado de vergonzosa su acción, les hacía hervir la sangre.

Ízar estaba realmente enfadado con ellas, y sabía que si alguna otra vez ocurría lo mismo, volvería a enzarzarse en una pelea como esa, pero el más afectado de todos, aunque lo intentaba disimular, era Alan. Aún le dolía el orgullo por el bofetón que su madre le había dado delante de sus amigos y del director. Pero en verdad, lo que estaba era asustado por lo que había sentido, como había notado el miedo y sufrimiento de Alya. Todo eso era nuevo para él y el hecho de que no quería aceptar sus responsabilidades no le ayudaba mucho a sacarse lo sucedido anteriormente de su cabeza. Y era por eso, que era él quien se mostraba más rebelde y revolucionario respecto al castigo de su madre.

Era capaz de salir de la sala común después de la cena, retando así a la autoridad de su madre. Y era por eso también que acababa de detenerse a medio del pasillo.

-Ahora vuelvo – les dijo a sus amigos que apenas lo escucharon. Con toda la tranquilidad y toda la chulería del mundo, anduvo sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la altura de una chica de Ravenclaw que charlaba con sus amigas.

Ízar, Harry y Matt, vieron como el arcángel le decía algo al oído a la chica, Carla Orwell, o algo así, la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba unos metros de allí. Pusieron los ojos en blanco y se apoyaron en la pared, esperando que el angelito acabara de ligotear de una vez. Pero Alan había decidido sacar todos sus encantos, sonrisa encantadora, ojillos arrebatadores, comentarios divertidos y alguna vez cursis, roces y caricias casuales; vamos toda la gama que Sirius tenía catalogada como " Manual de ligue del merodeador ideal" Y lo peor de todo es que daba resultado, porque era evidente por la cara de la chica, que Alan había logrado su propósito, citarse con ella. Y el hijo de los Lupin hubiese seguido si no fuera porque el prefecto que tenía como amigo, le cortó el rollo.

-Venga Alan, que seguro que nos están esperando – le llamó Ízar, que ya había mirado el reloj tres veces. A pesar de estar en desacuerdo con el castigo, no entraba en sus planes enfurecer más a las tres madres de familia.

-Voy – le dijo su amigo y luego centrando de nuevo la atención en la chica le dijo cariñosamente – nos vemos mañana guapa, pasaré por ti – la sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios lo hacía aún más atractivo. Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se unió de nuevo a sus tres primos a los que sonrió.

-¿Qué¿Retomando viejos tiempos? - le preguntó Harry divertido. Era sumamente extraño que en casi en ese mes y medio que llevaban en Hogwarts, Alan no hubiese estado con ninguna chica. Alan no contestó, simplemente le mando una ráfaga de aire con su mano, cosa que se arrepintió en el mismo momento que lo hizo, ya que notó un pinchazo en el pecho, pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa – Vuelve el hombre, temblad féminas – dijo con sorna poniendo voz seria. Matt e Ízar rieron ante la payasada.

-¿Envidia Romeo?

-¿Yo, de qué? – se defendió Harry.

-Ah, no sé, de que yo pueda salir con la chica que quiera cuando quiera y no deba mantener fidelidad a una novia – insinuó y agarrando a Matt ( sabía que Harry no se atrevería a lanzarle un hechizo con la posibilidad de darle a su hermano) por el cuello, se fue a paso más rápido por el pasillo.

-¡Piérdete por el infierno angelito! – le soltó indignado Harry.

´´´´´´´

Cuando llegaron a la sala, sus padres ya les estaban esperando. Aunque hay que decir que ni Sirius ni James parecían tener muchas ganas. Los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá con una cara de aburrimiento total.

-Lily cariño¿no puedes ir tú por mi? – preguntó James saludando a Matt que se había acercado a darle un beso.

-Podría si diera Defensa o Vuelo, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo mío son los Encantamientos y que no he cogido una escoba desde los once, esta difícil, mi vida – le contestó Lily asegurándose que llevaba todo los papeles.

-¡Ízar, Ízar, Ízar! – un pequeño terremoto llamado Alya interrumpió en la sala y se lanzó al cuello del primogénito de los Black. La adoración que la niña sentía por su hermano había incrementado un 200 por ciento en los último días.

-Debemos irnos ya – dijo la voz fría de Christine. Alan centró su mirada en los ojos de ella.

-Sí, será lo mejor – Remus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a James y a Sirius que seguían tumbados – venga – les apremió. Esa situación le recordaba cuando aún eran estudiantes y él cada mañana debía ingeniárselas para lograr que los dos vagos que tenía por amigos, se pusieran en pie.

-No queremos – protestó Sirius tumbándose aún más.

-Que vayan estos – dijo James mientras distraídamente señalaba con su mano a Harry e Ízar – ¿no dicen que se parecen tanto a nosotros? Pues que nos sirva de algo¿no Padfoot? – dijo buscando la confirmación de su amigo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, hermano – dijo – Ízar, tu castigo se ve ampliado a eso, ve al despacho, asiente a todo lo que diga Dumbledore y cuando te pregunte si estas de acuerdo, tu di que sí.

-No seáis críos – les regañó Lily – Remus, levántalos ya – le pidió al hombre lobo, y éste no se hizo de rogar mucho más.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, que raramente se veía en él, se lanzó encima de sus dos amigos, que ahogaron un grito antes de que el peso del tercer merodeador cayera sobre ellos.

Harry y Alan tuvieron tentaciones de imitar al hombre, pero un " ni se os ocurra" en el momento justo por parte de Patricia, les sacó el entusiasmo.

Pero hay que reconocer que la técnica de Remus, aunque poco madura, era practica, porque tres segundos después, ambos merodeadores estaban en pie buscando algo de aire, mientras que Remus se colocaba bien la túnica.

-Nos vamos – anunció Patricia, acercándose a Alya para darle un beso. Ízar colocó la mejilla para que su madre le diera uno a él, pero se quedó con las ganas – pobre de vosotros que hagáis alguna de las vuestras – advirtió seriamente.

-Nosotros siempre defendemos muy bien a Alya – dijo de forma dura Alan que tenía los brazos cruzados en una pose firme.

-No vayas de listo, Alan – susurró Christine levantando la mirada.

-¿Me vas a volver a pegar una bofetada? – preguntó insolentemente.

-Ya basta – intervino Remus poniéndose en medio de los dos, el carácter infantil que había aflorado en él un minuto antes había desaparecido por completo – Alan por favor, compórtate – le pidió cogiéndolo por los hombros y haciendo que fijara su mirada, que hasta ese momento estaba centrada en Christine, en él – contrólate, por favor, hazlo por mí, sabes que no me gusta veros así.

-Por su puesto, pater – claudicó Alan, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más la mirada color miel de su padre. El chico se apartó con desgana y se tumbó donde unos minutos antes habían estado James y Sirius.

-¿En serio que no te apetece ir, Harry? – bromeó James en un intento de diluir la tensión que se había creado.

Pero no, ni Harry quiso ni Lily permitió que su marido siguiera diciendo tonterías, por lo que casi arrastrándolo lo sacó de la sala.

Cuando los chicos se quedaron solos, todos tomaron asiento y se pusieron cómodos, dispuestos a pasar una tarde tranquila.

Alya estaba encantada de la vida, y se encontraba sentada encima del pecho de su hermano, mientras le iba metiendo ositos de golosinas en la boca que ocasionaba la risa de Ízar y también de Harry. Los únicos que permanecían serios eran Matt y Alan, y eso captó la atención de la niña, que con dificultad bajó de encima de su hermano y se acercó al arcángel, para darle un beso que le animara.

-Tú estas triste – dijo con convicción, abarcando con sus bracitos el cuello del chico – y no me gustas así.

-No mientas pequeña, que a ti quien te gusta es el enano ese de ahí – dijo señalando a Matt - que por cierto, sí que esta triste – le replicó a la niña, cogiéndole cariñosamente la mejilla regordeta con sus dedos.

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó centrando su atención en el pequeño de los Potter. Dio un gran beso a Alan, que en su interior sintió una sensación de calidez, y luego se acercó corriendo hacia Matt, que con una débil sonrisa elevó a la niña y la sentó en su regazo - ¿y a ti que te pasa? – le preguntó con tanta soltura que hizo reír a los cuatro chicos.

-Sabes Alya, me estoy planteando eso de esperar a que crezcas y casarme contigo – le dijo el chico y la sonrisa de la pequeña se acrecentó.

-Alya, seremos cuñados – exclamó de broma Harry.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Matt? – le preguntó Ízar - ¿algo que haya pasado y no nos hayas contado?

-Harry – empezó a preguntar Matt – ¿cuando empezaste a notar que lo tuyo con Yael era algo serio?

-¡Oye¿Cuándo me vais a creer cuando os digo que lo mío y Yael es sólo un rollo? – exclamó indignado Harry, mandando una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-Cuando Ízar pierda la virginidad – dijo socarronamente Alan.

-¿Cuando pierda la qué? – preguntó inocentemente la niña – yo lo pierdo todo, Ízar, si me dejas eso yo te lo pierdo.

-No cariño, muchas gracias, pero ya la perderé yo solo – dijo Ízar matando a todos con la mirada. ¿Por qué decían eso delante de su hermana que era un loro con patas? Menos mal que no había cogido la palabra porque sino ya veía a la pequeña corriendo hacia su padre diciendo "Ízar no ha perdido la virginidad" Como su padre se enterara, no la perdería nunca, porque lo caparía directamente.

-Bueno ¿y tu qué? – volvió al tema Alan, que aun se reía al ver la cara roja de Ízar, - ¿qué te pasa con Ethel?

-Pues que lo voy a dejar – contestó simplemente.

-¡Bien! – gritó de forma entusiasta Alya – no me gusta esa cualquiera.

-Alya no la conoces, no juzgues a las personas si no las conoces – dijo Ízar en tono didáctico -¿Por qué quieres dejarlo? – añadió de forma practica.

-Me estoy agobiando – contestó mirando al suelo. La verdad es que le daba mucha vergüenza todo eso – me agobia haber de quedar, tener que dar explicaciones si no me apetece verla...

-Matt, Matt, Matt – Alan se levantó del sofá se acercó a los pequeños de la familia y tras coger a Alya del regazo del chico, empezó a andar por la habitación – tu te creías que tus primos, aquí presentes – señaló a Ízar y a si mismo – éramos unos mamones mujeriegos, que solo pasábamos un par de días con ellas, por diversión. Pues no chavalín, de hecho eso tiene una explicación científica...

-Va hablar Einstein de su teoría de la relatividad... – ironizó Ízar.

-Einstein no sabía nada de la vida a mi lado – inquirió de forma chula – Matthew, esta demostrado de forma empírica que los merodeadores se agobian con las mujeres a no ser que esa sea "la media naranja" - eso último lo dijo haciendo las comillas con la mano que tenía libre (en la otra sujetaba a Alya que estaba encantada) – y para muestra, un botón: tu padre, el terror de las nenas, estuvo con decenas pero solo hubo una pelirroja que lo llevó al catre, y ya de paso, al altar. Tío Sirius, lo mismo, aunque ese se ha podido librar de pasar por la vicaria; y mi padre, un merodeador un poco descafeinado, pero el mismo peligro con las chicas, sólo mi madre lo cazó. Y la más reciente adquisición, tu hermano. Desde los doce causando estragos pero mira que morenaza se ha pillado.

-Me estoy hartando de tu cuentecito, angelito – protestó Harry.

-Eso esta muy bonito, Alan, pero resumiendo... – dijo Matt.

-Pues resumiendo mi fantástica teoría, llegamos a la conclusión de que dejes ya a Ethel y te busques otra.

-Eso, eso – apoyó Alya, aplaudiendo la idea.

´´´´´´´

A la tarde siguiente Alan estaba en la habitación listo para salir a buscar a su cita y distraerse un rato, aunque algo le decía de antemano que no saldría bien. Notaba constantes pinchazos y un malestar realmente incómodo. Su madre lo estaba pasando mal y su protegido se lo estaba haciendo saber, pero de igual forma él no pensaba anular su cita por culpa de su madre.

Mientras estaba acabando de peinarse siendo observado por Ízar, que estaba tumbado en la cama con Andrea a su lado, y Harry que estaba jugueteando con la sntich que le había cogido a su padre, entró Matt.

El menor de lo Potter había decidido hacer caso, sin que sirviera de precedente, a Alan y había salido a buscar a la Ravenclaw. Y por la cara que tenía, se podría decir que Matt había cumplido su cometido.

-¡Aish mi niño que acaba de sufrir su primer desencanto amoroso! – dijo Harry riendo.

-No te rías – susurró Matt sentándose en la cama más cercana a la puerta.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? – Ízar, estaba estudiando Aritmacia con Andrea, bajó el libro para mirar como Harry se acercaba a su hermano.

-Mal – dijo derrotado y Harry, aunque iba contra sus principios de mostrarse cariñoso con su hermano, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y le despeinó el cabello.

-Búscate a otra – le sugirió Alan distraídamente, acababa de sentir un mareo, pero como siempre, no dejó que se le notara – señores, señorita – se giró para mirar a los cuatro – uno se va a triunfar – dijo pero cuando se acercaba para darle un beso a Andrea, un nuevo mareo le sobrevino haciéndole trastabillar. Si no se hubiese cogido al poste de la cama, se hubiera caído.

-¡Alan! – dijo Andrea levantándose velozmente y colocándose a su lado.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Matt, que había olvidado por completo su estado letárgico, y ahora miraba preocupado como el arcángel respiraba con los ojos cerrado, como si tratara de relajarse.

-Sí – dijo inmediatamente, enderezándose – me voy.

-¿Quieres decir que no sería mejor que te quedaras? – propuso Ízar, realmente extrañado con la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Llego tarde – y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dejando a todos extrañados y con la decisión de que debían averiguar cuando antes que le pasaba al arcángel.

´´´´´´´´

Alan estaba tirado de malas formas en su sillón favorito, del cuarto de sus padres, que estaba colocado al lado de la ventaba y mostraba un primer plano del lago. Podía ver de refilón su reflejo en el vidrio grueso de la alta torre de Hogwarts y por las bolsas que colgaban de sus ojos, era bastante evidente porqué su cita no había funcionado del todo.

Luna estaba echada en la alfombra y de vez en cuando lanzaba gemidos lastimeros para captar la atención de su amo. La perra y el chico siempre habían estado muy unidos. Parecía que fuera ayer, pero hacía ya siete años que Alan y su madre se habían ido a pasear por los alrededores del bosque que bañaba el Valle de Godric. Un Alan de ocho años iba riendo y tirando de la mano de Christine, que le sonreía ampliamente y corriendo de un lado para otro, preguntándole a la mujer cómo se llamaban cada una de las especies vegetales con las que se topaban. Su madre era muy sabia y se sabía muy bien todo lo que relacionaba el mundo de la naturaleza.

-Alan, no te alejes, vas a caerte.- le había dicho una Christine mucho más joven y alegre y en tono de voz dulce que al chico nunca se le olvidaría. Pero como cualquier niño, Alan había preferido adelantarse entre la maleza y entonces, había escuchado unos aullidos de dolor. Ignorando los gritos de su madre que lo estaba buscando, el chico había salido corriendo en dirección a aquel ruido y se había topado con que unos perros negros, que se parecían mucho a la transformación en animago de Sirius, con unos dientes amarillentos y muy afilados, parecían estar atacando a un pequeño cachorro de pastor alemán.

-¡Fuera, fuera!- había gritado Alan, tratando de ahuyentarlos, pero sólo había logrado que los perros posaran su atención en él y que trataran de lanzarse a atacarlo. El niño había utilizado su magia, que todavía no controlaba, para deshacerse de los dos primeros, pero había tropezado con una rama y se había caído de espaldas, mientras otros dos caninos se acercaban a él babeando saliva por la boca y ladrando peligrosamente. Cuando Alan ya había visto su fin, una columna de luz blanquecina y muy cálida había inundado su cuerpo por completo y lo había tele transportado unos metros más hacia la derecha. Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con la figura alta e imponente de Christine, que miraba con determinación a aquellos perros rabiosos. La mujer, con una sola ráfaga de energía, ahuyentó a las dos bestias y luego se giró hacia su hijo, secándose el sudor con una manga. Alan estaba arrodillado comprobando el estado grave del cachorro.

-_Possum sano, mater_? (¿Puedes curarlo, mamá?- le había preguntado entonces con la garganta reseca y el corazón en un puño. Esperaba que Christine se enfadara, que se pusiera a gritarle y advertirle que le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, que lo riñera y castigara por desobedecerla, pero nunca que la mujer cerrara los ojos e hiciera un gran esfuerzo para curar las graves heridas de aquel pequeño cachorro. Después, Christine se había levantando, cargando en brazos al pequeño bulto que era el pastor alemán y se había encaminado hacia la casa, sonriendo a Alan como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. El niño se había imaginado que no podrían quedarse con el perro, porque su padre no estaba muy por la labor de tener animales, así que lo habían llevado a la tienda de animales del pueblo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando una semana más tarde, para su cumpleaños, Sirius había aparecido con esa misma cría en brazos y diciéndole a Alan que se llamaba Luna y que no respondía a otro nombre. Alan nunca se lo había preguntado, pero estaba seguro que su madre había tenido mucho que ver en la elección de Sirius al escoger a Luna como regalo de cumpleaños.

Alan le rascó a Luna detrás de las orejas mientras notaba como sus ojos brillaban ligeramente. Siempre quedaría grabado en su memoria la escena de su madre, su forma de mirarle con ternura, la manera tan tierna y cuidadosa en la que había curado a aquel cachorro. Desde entonces, Luna y Alan habían sido como uña y carne. La perra había sido la compañera de la soledad y de las tristezas del chico y podía intuir que a éste le ocurría algo.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, cansadamente y lanzó un suspiro al aire. Detrás suyo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió en un ráfaga y se cerró de golpe. La estancia quedó en silencio unos minutos. No necesitó girar el rostro para saber quien acababa de entrar. Su maldita empatía con "su protegido" le había avisado con antelación.

Christine susurró un "hola" que no fue respondido y se encaminó lentamente hacia el lavabo. Alan ignoró el pinchazo que acababa de sentir en su cuerpo y que sólo significaba una cosa: su madre había hecho un esfuerzo considerable y se encontraba mal. La mujer se dejó caer en la cama con aplomo y se desprendió de la túnica siempre negra, para colocarse un camisón por la cabeza. De reojo, Alan pudo observar como su barriga había sufrido un ligero ascenso.

-Podrías estarte quietecita para variar y dejar de desgastar energía antes de que me de algo¿no te parece?- comentó con bordería mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la butaca y Luna daba un brinco algo asustada por la rudeza de su amo.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para sentirte mejor.- susurró Christine mientras se abrochaba el cordón de su camisón, con una mueca de dolor dibujada en la expresión de su rostro. No fue lo que dijo lo que molestó mucho más a Alan, sino la manera tan apática, tan tranquila en la que lo pronunció. El chico quería hacerle daño y ella no se defendía, realmente, lo que deseaba era que Christine le volviera a gritar como siempre, que le diera otro guantazo, porque era consciente de que comenzaba a merecérselo. Sólo, quería recuperar a su madre, la que se mostraba fuerte y segura con los demás, la que de vez en cuando lo sorprendía con alguna sonrisa, con una caricia, la que no mentiría a su padre.- Patricia se sentía un poco mal, tenía algo de fiebre, por eso he utilizado mi poder. ¿Satisfecho? Sino lo hubiera hecho habría sospechado.- bastaron esas palabras para que Alan se sintiera todavía peor, pero a la vez, incentivaron sus ganas de dañar a su madre. Quería hacerle pagar una milésima parte de lo que él estaba sufriendo, del peso que era poseer esa verdad sobre sus espaldas.

Christine vio el gesto que hizo su hijo para no mirarla a la cara y sintió unas terribles ahorcadas. Se levantó con una mano en el vientre y se tambaleó con algo de dificultad hacia el marco de la puerta del baño, apretando los dientes de dolor.

-Alan...amabo te...detineo...(Alan...por favor...detente...) No muestres ese odio...o no lo resistiré.- Alan se dio cuenta de que cuanto más daño hacía a su madre, más daño se hacía a sí mismo. Se encontró, de pronto, jadeando y apoyado en una columna con su cuerpo impregnado en chispas que estallaban a mucha velocidad. Nervioso, se miró las manos y por primera vez, escuchó el llanto de un bebé en su cabeza. Fue tal conmoción oírlo que perdió el equilibrio y se hubiese golpeado la cabeza con el pico de la mesa, si Christine no se hubiese aparecido en una columna de luz a su lado, sosteniéndolo justo a tiempo, salvándolo una vez más, del peligro al que él mismo se exponía. Por un momento, creyó comprender que su madre siempre estaba a su lado para rescatarlo de todos los problemas en los que se metía, como había hecho con aquellos perros, al enfrentarse con Snape...pero nuevamente, su orgullo no le permitió pensar en ello y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la tentación de lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarla, de decirle que lo sentía mucho y que lo único que deseaba era tenerla a su lado, que estaba preocupado y que no podía perderla, que su mundo, sin ella, no era nada. Pero se quedó callado. Con la cabeza recostado sobre el pecho de la mujer, que subía y bajaba frenéticamente.- Siento haberte pegado.- Christine rompió el silencio hablando con una voz rota, quebrada y con los ojos cerrados mientras besaba los cabellos azabache de su hijo.- _Venia, Alan_. (perdóname, Alan).

-_Sero, mater_.(tarde, madre)- murmuró el chico con una voz extremadamente fría y poniéndose en pie.- Todo es ahora diferente.- Y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, dejando a Christine, una vez más, sola ante aquella situación y con un terrible dolor en el alma.

´´´´´´´´

Alan bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común con un humor de perros. Quería partirse la cara él mismo por haberse dejado vencer por su orgullo y por acabar haciendo daño a la persona que, probablemente, más quería en el mundo. Todavía oía el retumbar del llanto del bebé en su cabeza, como si al hacer daño a Christine, estuviera haciendo daño a su propio hermano, de su propia sangre, el que había deseado tener toda su vida.

Pero toda su vida le habían escondido el motivo por el cual su madre se ponía triste si se nombraba a otro niño en aquella casa, pensó, ahora, entendía porqué su padre muchos años atrás le había pedido que no lo dijera más.

Se sentía enjaulado en su propio cuerpo, en su propia mente, hubiese deseado destrozar lo primero que tuviera en las narices y como un poseso, lanzó una bola de energía contra el fuego de la chimenea y éste se acrecentó mucho más. Enfadado con el pinchazo que había sentido en el cuerpo, repitió la operación, en aquella ocasión, dirigiéndola contra un jarrón de piedra que había en una mesita pequeña. Cuanto más daño se hacía más furioso estaba y a la vez, mejor se sentía porque auto dañarse era un placer que su conciencia le estaba concediendo. Era consciente de que gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, que la magia se le estaba agotando y que respiraba agitadamente, pero no le importó. Enrabietado, alzó las dos manos y conjuró la bola de energía más grande hasta la fecha, lanzándola contra el retrato de la entrada, con tan mala suerte, que los encantamientos que protegían el castillo se activaron y se la devolvieron a mucha más velocidad. Alan trató de apartarse, pero no le dio tiempo y la energía se estrelló contra su cuerpo como si un misil le hubiese caído encima. Gritó de dolor y se derrumbó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo boca arriba y con un rastro de sangre resbalándole por la comisura de los labios. Estaba a salvo. Se miró las manos sin entender como algo tan poderoso sólo le había hecho algunas magulladuras y entendió las palabras que su madre le había dicho el día que le había confesado que estaba embarazada. Los poderes de Alan estaban creciendo a grandes escalas y mucho más desde que se había levantado un ligero instinto fraternal en él, pese a que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de apagarlo. En el fondo, no quería llegar a aceptar la situación, porque supondría aceptar un riesgo alto de perder a su madre para siempre y con su actitud, no se daba cuenta que la estaba perdiendo de una manera mucho más emocional.

-Espero que te hayas desahogado con esto.- dijo una voz que emergía de detrás del sillón que daba al fondo de la sala, cercano al ordenador. Alan tomó la mano que Lily le ofrecía y se levantó con algo de dificultad, dejándose arrastrar hacia el sofá. La mujer tenía un libro en la mano, por lo que debía de haber estado leyendo mientras él efectuaba todo aquel desorden. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y su rostro se mostraba severo.- Déjame ayudarte.- caminó hacia uno de los armarios mientras el chico se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de la túnica y tomó un poco de algodón y le echó alguna poción de color amarillento, para regresar después y sentarse al lado de su ahijado, palpando la herida con suavidad. Alan no dijo nada, dejó que Lily lo curara como lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño y se caía jugando en el jardín.- ¿Estás más tranquilo?- comentó la mujer sin mirarle a la cara, mientras continuaba con su labor.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- refunfuñó Alan sin mirarla directamente a la cara. No podía dejar ver que algo había sucedido con Christine o su madrina sospecharía.

-¡Oh, sí lo sabes!- comentó Lily ignorando el gesto de dolor del chico cuando le había pasado el algodón con un poco más de fuerza.- No tienes que fingir conmigo, lo sé todo.- Alan iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de la mujer le confirmó que no estaba mintiendo. De pronto, se sintió mucho mejor. Tenía alguien en quien confiar, en quien apoyarse, no estaba solo guardando esa carga.- Y por eso, comprendo muchas más cosas Alan. Como porqué te desmayaste en la clase de Defensa, como porqué Matt y Harry iban comentando el otro día lo que pasó en la pelea con los Slytherins, como porqué Remus se está percatando de que te ocurre algo...

-¿Mi padre sospecha algo?- preguntó Alan con la voz ligeramente apagada. Lily asintió. El chico se apartó de su madrina y se pasó las dos manos por la cabeza angustiosamente.- No puede enterarse...- balbuceó negando con la cabeza.- Tengo que hacer algo...- Alan no vio como el rostro de Lily se contraía con pesar. Podía ver la presión que ejercía todo aquel asunto por el hijo único de los Lupin y maldijo por lo bajo. Ningún niño debería verse sometido a todo aquello.

-Alan no puedes seguir cargando con esto tú solo.- Lily se había aproximado a él y le acariciaba los mechones de pelo azabache con dulzura.- Ni Christine tampoco.

-A ella no le importa.- comentó Alan desviando el contacto visual de su madrina. No podía creer que nadie hubiese quebrado jamás su máscara de dureza y Lily lo estuviera consiguiendo con un par de caricias, pero lo cierto, es que al chico le gustaba la manera en que la mujer le comprendía, se sentía muy querido a su lado.- No le importa perder a pater o perder su vida, no piensa más que en ella misma y...

-Alan.- le cortó Lily severamente.- ¿Crees que si a Christine sólo le importara ella misma habría puesto en riesgo su vida?- el chico tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, puesto que no tenía respuesta.- Lo está pasando muy mal, cariño y no te pido que vayas y la ayudes, no te pido que la consueles, sólo que trates de entenderla y dejes de hacer gamberradas para captar su atención.

-Yo no...- protestó el chico, pero Lily lo interrumpió alzando una mano para que lo dejara continuar.

-Sí lo haces, Alan. Con tu comportamiento, con tus palabras...lo único que tratas es de llamar la atención de tu madre, le estás pidiendo a gritos un poco de cariño, pero inconscientemente, tu orgullo no te permite darte cuenta de que cuando te riñe, te castiga o se acerca a ti para tratar de hablar es por lo mucho que se preocupa.- Lily le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le sonrió dulcemente.- El comentario en el despacho de Dumbledore estuvo fuera de lugar. ¿Te has parado a pensar el daño que le estás haciendo? No se lo merece...ha luchado muchísimo para conseguir la paz y la armonía que tenéis la suerte de vivir. Ella no tuvo esa dicha.- en ese momento, entraron Matt, Harry, Ízar y Andrea por el retrato. Iban hablando alegremente y riéndose de alguna cosa que comentaba la única chica del grupo y no se dieron cuenta de que tanto Lily como Alan tenían las miradas clavadas el uno en el otro.- Piénsalo.- dijo al fin la mujer y tras darle un beso en la frente, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

-¡Hey, man!- Harry se acercó por detrás de su amigo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.- Contigo queríamos hablar.- Alan, que se había quedado mirando el hueco de la escalera por donde se acababa de perder su madrina, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que tomaran asiento. Andrea, que ya sabía el porqué los merodeadores se habían puesto ligeramente tensos, se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, para infundirle ánimos en caso de que decidiera confesar lo que le ocurría.

-¿Se ha muerto alguien?- inquirió Alan con una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia que siempre le sacaba de apuros. Pero, en aquella ocasión, ninguno de sus amigos rió la broma.- En serio, ya sé que es un asco esto de los castigos, pero vamos, ni que Ratzinguer Z hubiese decidido convertirse al ateísmo.

-En realidad, tío.- comenzó a hablar Ízar mirando de refilón a sus amigos.- Queremos que nos digas la verdad, no más escapes.- el rostro de Alan se tensó ligeramente.- Mira, no somos idiotas y sabemos que te ocurre algo. Lo que pasó con los de Slytherin es sólo otra confirmación a...

-¿No sois idiotas?- inquirió Alan de mala gana, alzando una ceja y levantándose bruscamente del sillón, para dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Ízar, instintivamente, se encogió un poco.- Pues sinceramente, empiezo a dudarlo.

-Alan...

-¡No, no me interrumpas, Matt!- gritó el arcángel enfurecido y al apretar los puños, sus nudillos soltaron unas chispas blancas. Todo aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.- ¿Qué coño os pasa¿Es qué ya no me veis capacitado para ser un merodeador porque no pude partirle la cara a Malfoy¿Es eso¿Ya no tengo la calidad suficiente para continuar en vuestro grupo¡Vamos, hablar claro! Quizás es que me tenéis lástima...¡Oh, sí, pobrecito Alan que ya ni siquiera puede mostrar su poder en clase!

-¡Estamos preocupados!- saltó Matt a la defensiva y se puso también en pie para encarar a su amigo. Era la primera vez que Matt hacía algo así, por lo general, no era violento ni le agradaba mostrarse imponente, pero aquello sólo acreditó la rabia de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas de tirarte a Ethel¡Cómprate una vida y déjame en paz!

-Te estás pasando.- le advirtió Harry con una voz seria, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el arcángel se metiera con su hermano.- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que nos preocupemos por ti?- Alan lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Porque no es vuestro estilo.- escupió con rabia.- Vivís en vuestra cajita de cristal, aislados de los problemas cuando lo único que importa es mantener vuestra fama de chulitos y conquistar a la primera tía que pasa por delante.- Harry dio dos zancadas y en segundo se plantó delante de su amigo, agarrándolo de las solapas y estampándolo contra la pared.

-Eres gilipollas.- bramó el mayor de los Potter.- ¿Sabes lo que es acaso escuchar en sueños una y otra vez la risa de Lord Voldemort?- Ízar, Matt y el propio Alan, tragaron saliva. Andrea, que había estado encogida en el sillón con las manos cubriendo su cara, se estremeció no por el nombre del mago tenebroso, sino por la manera en la que Harry se estaba expresando.- ¿Sabes lo que es soñar con aquellas maldiciones, con los gritos de mis padres, con los de tu madre, con esa maldita noche que llevo grabada aquí dentro y que podía haber matado a mis padres o a mí?- Alan desvió la mirada hacia la pared y lanzó un tímido sollozo. Harry, que tenía ganas de partirle la cara, se contuvo al verlo tan vulnerable, relajando la presión sobre su cuello.- No...no puedes saberlo...sólo eres un niñato engreído que...

-¡Es suficiente!- imploró Andrea. Se había colocado al lado de Harry y ahora le apartaba las manos del cuello de túnica de Alan. Sus ojos estaban aguados.- Alan no tiene la culpa de eso Harry y tú tampoco sabes lo que está sufriendo...

-Lo podríamos entender si nos lo contara.- murmuró Ízar desesperado. Alan era su mejor amigo y siempre se habían llevado muy bien, no entendía qué secreto podía ser más grande que su amistad, que los lazos que los unían a los cuatro.

-Voy...voy a tener un protegido...- confesó el hijo de los Lupin, ahogando un sollozo y todavía con sus preciosos ojos azulados puestos sobre la pared. No podía mirar a sus amigos a la cara, no se atrevía. Los rostros de Harry, Matt e Ízar palidecieron de golpe y Andrea cerró los ojos con pesar. Todos sabían lo mucho que su amigo odiaba esa carga y esa responsabilidad que recaía sobre su cabeza y era cierto, que ninguno alcanzaba a comprender lo mucho que había tenido que padecer Alan para ser preparado como un arcángel, los sentimientos que eso acarreaba y la forma tan dura en la que tendría que jugarse la vida por esa persona.- Todos los cambios que sufre mi cuerpo...- se atrevió a continuar.- todos los dolores y desfallecimientos...son a causa de eso...aquello que he temido durante toda mi vida se está cumpliendo...un niño va a nacer al que tendré que proteger y no quiero...¡maldita sea, no quiero!- golpeó la mesita de madera que tenía a su lado con un puño y el único jarrón intacto que quedaba, calló al suelo y se hizo añicos.

-Yo...yo...- balbuceó Harry retrocediendo unos pasos y con los ojos muy abiertos.- Lo siento...no lo sabía...yo...Alan no pretendía...¡Argggg, mierda!- derrotado, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza. Ízar, que era el responsable del grupo, se acercó a Alan e hizo algo que su amigo nunca había permitido fuera de las bromas: lo abrazó. En aquella ocasión, el arcángel recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y susurró un "gracias", apenas audible.

-Vamos a superar esto juntos.- dijo Matt con determinación mirando a su hermano en busca de apoyo. Al parecer, Harry se sentía culpable por haber sido tan brusco.- Sé que no puedes aceptar una responsabilidad tan grande, pero ya verás como juntos llevamos la carga mucho mejor.

-Sí...- asintió Harry tragando saliva.- No estás sólo, tío.- Alan asintió con un nudo en la garganta sin ser capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Cuando Ízar se separó, Andrea se le acercó y le miró a los ojos un instante, dándole a entender que no les había contado toda la verdad, pero que entendía que era un secreto demasiado importante como para ser revelado. Sería traicionar la confianza de Christine y eso sería lo último que Alan haría. Con una tímida sonrisa amarga, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Estaban mal, sí, pero de alguna manera, sobrevivirían.

´´´´´´´

NdA: Buenas! Como estáis todos? como va el mes de agosto? Por aquí todo muy bien, sin mucho tiempo para escribir, pero por lo demás, perfecto. Sentimos (nuevamente) el retraso... da la sensación que se esta haciendo una costumbre pedir perdón en la nota, pero es que resulta que hemos estado de vacaciones, las tres juntas y claro... no hemos podido escribir, pero tranquilos porque hemos hablado mucho de lo que ocurriráy hemos terminado de afianzar los pilares importantes del fict. Lo hemos estado dialogando y pensamos que es hora de dedicarle al fict el tiempo que se merece. Si vosotros/as nos "malcriáis" con los reviews, a nosotras nos toca poner de nuestra parte también. Así que de ahora en adelante pondremos nuestros asuntos en orden y esperamos poder haceros pasar ratos de mucha diversión, que ese era el objetivo del fict. Como habéis comprobado diez diítas juntas por Barcelona nos han sentado muy bien y nos han dado mucha fuerza para darle caña al fic (y a los nuestros individuales, no os preocupéis) ahora sólo falta que vosotros sigáis empujándonos con vuestros reviews y ya tenemos todo hecho. Así que muchas gracias por los recibidos y nos vemos muy prontito. BESOS PARA TODOS!


	14. Feliz Halloween?

Reviews:

**Oolaila and grinchyoO**: Hola! Nos alegramos de que te guste, aunque a nosotras nos gustaría actualizar más rápido, lo que pasa es que estamos las tres muy liadas, así que sentimos no amenizar mas las vacaciones. Muchas gracias y que todo te vaya bien!

**Jameslovestolily**: Hola ! Nuestras vacaciones tb se estan agotando, por no decir que ya han muerto, pero de todas formas seguiremos escribiendo que hay que ver lo que le pasa a Chris. Como pista te daré que nuestra intención en este ff es no hacer nada dramatico (aunque a veces se nos vaya la mano). Besitos!

**AnnaTB**: No llores, plis! Aunque es q Alan a salido clavadito a su madre en la cabezonería y cuando chocan son como dos trenes. Un besazo y muchas gracias por el review!

**Squall Lionhart1**: Hola! Nosotras estupendamente, aunque muy liadas como siempre. Muchas gracias y prometemos seguir, cn mas o menos prisa pero lo seguimos seguro. Un abrazo!

**Hikaro Itsuko**: Hola! La verdad es que hay un cachito un poco triste, pero luego tenemos siempre a la pekeña que con lo mona q es alegra a cualquiera. Muchas gracias por los animos, y para ver la reaccion de remus… paciencia solamente jejeje. Un beso!

**Andy Black Lupin**: Lo sentimos muchisimo, si no lo contestamos fue un fallo técnico, un despiste nuestro, pero este no se nos escapa.Muchisimas gracias y la verdad es que a nosotras tampco nos importaria tener a estos niños de carne y hueso jejeje. Un besazo!

**Marce**: Tranquila, sabemos lo q es eso de estar agobiada asi que tu cuando puedas, nosotras seguiremos por aki. A ver… Alan necesita mucho para madurar y aceptar lo que supone tener un protegido y q encima ponga en peligro a su madre y para ella tb es difícil contarselo a Remus. Matt.. el siempre ha sido un buen chico pero tiene catorce años, hay q entenderle jejej. Un abrazo fuerte.

**Demalfoy**: Hola! El castigo se lo merecían por brutos aunque ellos estan acostumbrados a esas cosas y sí Alan ahora estará un pco mejor aunque el no deja q nadie le ayude, es muy independiente. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y hasta la proxima. Un besazo!

**Xaica**: Holaaaaaaaa! Las vacaciones muy bien, aunque por desgracia cortas, como siempre, pero aki estamos con nuestra tarea. Vamos al capi, Alan lo esta pasando mal pero poco a poco se recuperara y el castigo es duro, pero es q ellos se pasaron un poquito, aunque nosotras tb lo hubieramos hecho. Y nada mas, solo q muchas gracias por los animos y que ya nos veremos por aki. Un beso enorme!

**Mariet**: No hay nada por lo que disculparse, bastante que dejas el review con todo lo que tienes q hacer para escribirlo, así q muchas muchas gracias, esperamos que te sigan gustando los siguientes capis, aunq para la forma animaga todavía queda un poquito. Un abrazo!

**Armelle Potter**: Hola Armelle! Antes q nada, explicarte por qué la contestación es en castellano aunque tu review fuese en catalán. Nosotras los aceptamos y los entendemos en catalan (y si no crisy pide una rapida traducción simultanea aunque en este caso no ha hecho falta) lo que ocurre es que como no hablamos las tres catalán siempre contestamos en castellano pero tu deja los reviews en el idioma que quieras. Y ahora sí: ya hemos actualizado, aunque reconocemos que hemos tardado porque estamos liadisimas, incluso Evix ahora se nos ha marchado para Barna y esta todo mas difícil. Chris y Alan dan un poco de penita pero se recuperarán. Y nada más, muchas gracias por los animos y hasta la proxima. Un peto molt fort!

**Blacklady:** Hola! Muchas gracias! A todas os gusta Alan, por que sera? Jejeje Remus se enterará...algún día! Muchas gracias de nuevo y besos!

**Bronwyn bm:** Muchísimas gracias! Sentimos tardar tanto! Nos vemos!

**Kaosblack**: Hola! De Nuevo sentimos tardar tanto pero nuestra vida es bastante estresante y no tenemos tiempo para escribir. A ver si contestamos tu pregunta para que se entienda: Alan siente cuando Chris esta mal debido al niño que ella espera que a su vez es el protegido de Alan. Un arcángel siempre siente cuando su protegido se encuentra mal, esta debil o está herido. Por eso cuando ahora Christine esta mal, eso repercute al bebé y el a su vez se lo transmite a Alan por su conexión. Mmmm no se si ha quedado muy claro, es difícil de explicar pero más o menos es eso. Bueno chica muchas gracias y cuídate mucho!

**Flor89:** Hola! Muchas gracias! A ver, los personajes que aparecen en este fic son los de el fic " la segunda guerra" de evix black, "james vs Harry" de crisy Weasley y "Volví" y "Always on my mind" de pekenyita allí salen todos y sabrás de sus vidas. Más cosas! El idioma arcángel que utiliza Alan con Chris es un latin sin declinaciones. Nosotras no sabemos latín ya que no dominamos mucho, por no decir prácticamente nada de latín. El otro idioma que utilizamos en el fic es el alemán, y lo utiliza patricia con Ízar. Remus algún día se enterara del embarazo de Christine, tu tranquila, jejeje Bueno chica, muchas gracias por leer el fic y nos vemos!

**Saruky**: Hola! Como estas? Nos alegramos que te gustara el capitulo, muchas gracias! A todas os encanta Alan, aish... jejejejej Remus se enterara tu tranquila, no tengas prisa...No te imaginabas a patricia con mala leche? Jejeje pero es sirius en femenino! Jejej tiene una mala leche de impresión, no la hagas enfadar. En fin niña, que sigas tan loca como siempre y nos vemos muy pronto!

**Nani:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Nos alegramos que te guste el fanfiction. Alan tendrá a sus amigos con él, eso esta seguro. Muchas gracias de nuevo y cuídate!

**Zirta Black:** Hola! Gracias por leer el fic. Nosotras también queríamos hacer un fic diferente donde no estuviera Voldemort matando y fuera más o menos de humor. No te gusta Alan? Jejejej debes de ser la única de por aquí. Alan es chulo, sí, pero en realidad es solo una mascara para que nadie sepa que le ocurre en realidad, las responsabilidades del chico son muchas y con esa chulería y arrogancia hace ver que no le importa. Remus se enterara pronto el hombre no es tonto. Este Harry es muy diferente al real, verdad? pero no ha vivido lo que el de "verdad" a pasado, por lo que es un James en pequeño, igual de casanovas que su padre y un romeo en potencia. Muchas gracias por leer nuestros fics! Un beso muy grande!

**Eleanor Blackriver**: Hola! Que tal? Liada? Nosotras también y mucho. Nos alegramos que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por este pedazo review. Vamos a allá:

1: A otra que le gusta Alan, ya hemos perdido la cuenta. Todos tienen su puntillo, pero Alan si, siempre dando la nota, nos encanta escribirlo, es muy fácil de hacerlo. Es como escribir a Sirius. Ízar es una mezcla de los tres merodeadores, tiene mucho de Remus y también de su padre y aunque no se note tanto también tiene algo de James esa chulería que muestra no muchas veces pero que la tiene. Como Ízar se lie con Andrea, nos quedamos sin niño Black, Alan haría de amigo MUY protector y creo que Ízar lo pasaria muy mal. Y Harry y Matt...son muy divertidos los dos cuando estan juntos, son los típicos hermanos que parece que se odian pero que se quieren muchísimo, pekenyita tiene una predilección especial por Matt (me encanta mi niño!)

2: Alya es la leche, es muy divertida, y las escenas donde aparece ella son la bomba, nos reímos mucho escribiéndola y comentando las cosas. Eso si, a Luna la tiene loca.

3: Los chavales son clavaditos a los padres, jejeje, pobres chicas. Los hombres están locos, como en su juventud. Y las chicas también tienen su puntillo, cada una en su estilo.

La verdad es que es difícil escribir un fic compartido, por falta de tiempo, porque compaginar ideas, estilos, todo, pero también es mucho más divertido.

Más Yael? Jejjeje haremos lo que podamos y más canciones de Bon Jovi? Si fuera por Eva y Peke lo habría pero crisy no es muy bonjvera que digamos, pero haremos lo que podamos. Y bueno creo que esto es todo. Muchísimas gracias por todo de nuevo muchos besos y cuidateeee!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: **¿Feliz Halloween?**

31 de Octubre. Halloween. Un día de fiesta, festejos, comida a tutti plen y diversión para niños y adultos.

Esa festividad, en el mundo mágico tenía otro motivo de celebración que su archiconocido día de los muertos. Ese día se celebraba que 14 años atrás el mundo mágico recuperó la paz. Hacía 14 años que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido de la vida de todo muggle y mago, para siempre. Y el más mítico colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, no podía dejar pasar esa fecha.

Cuando los alumnos se habían levantado y habían salido de sus salas comunes para ir a desayunar en el Gran Comedor se había encontrado con una decoración digna del más cruel y tétrico castillo del conde Drácula en Transilvania.

-¡Oh queréis parar de una maldita vez! – gritó Harry al la bandada de murciélagos que sobrevolaban el castillo y que en el transcurso de 5 minutos que llevaba andando le habían "atacado" tres veces.

Los chicos se dirigían hacia la biblioteca. Hacía tiempo que tenían un tema pendiente y aprovechando que hoy era fiesta y que nadie en su sano juicio iría a la biblioteca a estudiar en un día como ese, habían creído que ésa era la mejor opción aunque por el humor de alguno de ellos no parecía lo más apropiado.

Harry llevaba desde que había puesto un pie en el suelo, insultando y maldiciendo cualquier cosa. Ese era el día más delicado para Harry que siempre acusaba esa fecha donde él y su familia hubiesen muerto si su madrina no hubiese aparecido.

Sus amigos, conocedores ya de que ese día Harry no estaba para mucha fiesta andaban a su lado sin comentar nada. Incluso Alan, había dejado pasar su rabieta con los murciélagos. En otra ocasión hubiese hecho alguno de sus tan socarrones comentarios.

-Esto...tíos – interrumpió Ízar – estos día he estado pensando en algo. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene la mínima idea de cómo lo haremos para saber en que animal nos transformaremos?

-¿Alan? – le interrogó Matt.

-Hey, que porque sea el más inteligente de todos vosotros, no tengo porque saberlo todo. Si no lo sabe la estrellita que es el prefecto de la familia...

-Yo diría la oveja negra de la familia – murmuró Harry.

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor – apoyó Alan con una sonrisa mirando directamente al hijo de los Black.

-Piraos ya – espetó Ízar agarrando a Matt por los hombros y apartándolo de allí, mientras que el menor de los Potter intentaba contener la risa.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, eso parecía un sitio fantasma. Por no haber no estaban ni la bibliotecaria.

-Que mal rollo – opinó Matt. Tanto silencio en un sitio tan grande no le parecía muy acogedor.

-Como mínimo nos aseguramos de que nadie nos esté mirando por encima del hombro – dijo Ízar, que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la mesa más apartada de todo el lugar, sitio que solía utilizar él.

Dejaron encima de la mesa sus mochilas y empezaron a sacar todos los apuntes que habían ido recopilando durante sus dos años de estudios.

-Todo lo que necesitamos esta ahí – dijo Alan sentándose de cualquier manera en la silla señalando con la mano la montaña – el otro día estuve investigando en uno de los libros que tienen nuestros padres en su habitación y lo tenemos todo.

-Espero que no te vieran – dijo Harry bruscamente.

-Tranquilo, era de madrugada y yo diría que tanto tío Sirius como tío James, estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarme atención – les contó con una sonrisa. Aún recordaba los zapatos y la camiseta de James por el sofá y los pantalones de Sirius en los primeros escalones de la escalera. Esos dos parecía que se habían quedado anclados en la edad del pavo.

-Dejaros de tonterías y empecemos – apuntó Harry con su mal humor quitándole los papeles de las manos de Ízar y empezando a ojearlos pasando las paginas con una fuerza excesiva. Los otros se sentaron a su lado sin comentar nada.

Estuvieron un rato releyendo sus propios apuntes. Lo tenían todo bastante ordenado, cortesía de Ízar y se podía decir que dominaban la teoría bastante bien, aunque Matt no estaba del todo seguro.

-No podré hacerlo – susurró para si mismo desesperado de ver largas listas de formulas raras de transformaciones. Sus amigos habían hablado de eso hacía poco, Christine habló de los animagos hacia un par de semanas a los de quinto sin que se diera cuenta de que tanto su hijo como Harry e Ízar prestaban más atención y tomaban más apuntes de lo normal, pero Matt lo único que sabía de animagos era lo que esos pergaminos le mostraban – no voy a ser capaz.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – le preguntó Harry en el tono más dulce que le habían escuchado en ese día.

-Nada, no entiendo nada – se quejó amargamente dejando caer su cabeza en una clara pose de derrota.

Harry intercambió miradas con Ízar y Alan, éstos dos últimos estaban juntos comparando un punto con un libro que el arcángel había tomado prestado de la sección prohibida.

-¡Pero qué dices! – intervino Harry – si lo llevas muy bien, enano. Esta es la parte más difícil y es lógico que te cueste, Chris aún no te ha contado esto en clase – intentó animarlo dándole un golpecillo en el brazo – ahora te lo explico yo y ya veras como lo entiendes. Además, piensa que cuando lo consigas serás el merodeador más joven en lograr ser animago.

Harry, a pesar de su abatimiento personal, estaba sacando otra vez su vena de hermano mayor, animando al pequeño cuando éste más lo necesita. No era muy dado a los gestos de cariño y menos con su hermano, pero especialmente ese día, se sentía agradecido de poder estar ahí y de poder tener un hermano, cosa que hacía 14 años, muy poca gente hubiese apostado por ello.

-Eso es verdad – ratificó Ízar sumándose a la campaña pro-Matt – piensa en la rabia que le dará a mi padre cuando te vea transformado. De momento él es el que lo consiguió más joven, ostenta el record con 15 años 4 meses y 10 días. Todos nosotros ya pasamos de esa fecha.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor eres el animago más joven de la historia. Lástima que seamos ilegales, si no entrarías en el libro record de los guines – añadió Alan.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Ízar que nunca había oído hablar de ese tal guines. Pero Alan no contestó. Por lo visto su madre acabada de levantarse y estaba sufriendo su tan típico problema matutina. Por una parte deseó que su padre estuviera allí y se enterara, pero por otro deseó que no se enterara nuca. Lo último que les faltaba a todos en ese día era que sus padres se pelearan, por estaba seguro que cuando Remus se enterara, la pelea seria de órdago - ¿Alan¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálido – dijo Ízar mirando fijamente a su amigo. Con gesto entendido, el hijo de los Black puso su mano en la frente de Alan para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Ese contacto sacó al arcángel de su ensueño e intento reponerse rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo – solo que estaba intentado acordarme de un libro que podría ayudar al enano – mintió de forma maestra y antes de que ninguno de los otros le preguntara nada, se levantó y se perdió entre las estanterías, donde tuvo que agarrarse en una de ellas para no caer.

En la mesa, los chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Alan tenía la tendencia de huir cuando se encontraba mal debido a su protegido y no dejaba que ninguno de ellos le ayudara para nada. Unos pocos minutos después, y cuando Ízar ya empezaba a preocuparse y pensaba ir a buscarlo, Alan regresó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado y con un libro en las manos.

-Toma Matt, te ayudará – le tendió el libro con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Alan, sabes que si...

-Estoy bien, Ízar, no te preocupes, no os preocupéis – dijo y dando por cerrado el tema, volvió a sus apuntes.

´´´´´´

-Por lo que pone aquí, cada persona es un mundo. Nadie descubre su animal de la misma manera ni en el mismo momento del aprendizaje.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Pues que yo puedo descubrirlo mañana y tu tardar tres semanas más.

-Eso ya lo he entendido, angelito.

-Entonces porque preguntas, Romeo.

-Tranquilidad chicos – puso paz Ízar con su vista fija en el libro que Alan había traído a Matt – ¿alguno de vosotros ha tenido nunca alguna afinidad especial con algún animal? Quizás podemos basarnos en eso.

-No, si a mí me muerde hasta Luna, con eso está todo dicho – dijo Matt mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco, tío – siguió Harry que se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla. El silencio de la biblioteca estaba empezando a agobiarlo.

-Nops – añadió Alan.

-Pues vamos apañados, chicos. Yo diría que estamos listos para empezar a practicar, pero si no tenemos ni idea en que nos transformaremos...

-¿Empezar ya? – preguntó alarmado Matt

-Hombre no, si quieres nos esperamos 5 años más – inquirió Harry, todo el buen rollo de antes con su hermano se había esfumado. Empezaba a necesitar salir de allí ya, ese silencio mortal le estaba trayendo demasiados malos recuerdos – a veces tienes cada idea, Matthew.

-¿Entonces qué? Empezamos a practicar...

-¿Practicar el qué? – preguntó una vocecita tras de ellos sobresaltando a todos.

La pequeña Alya había aparecido allí. Tenía a Luna a su lado, aunque la perra al ver a Alan se había acercado a él y ahora estaba intentando lamer la mano de su dueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeñaja? – dijo Ízar haciendo un gesto para que su hermana se acercara. Cuando estuvo a su alcance la aupó y la sentó encima de la mesa, mientras que su hermano le colocaba bien la falta de color rojo que llevaba la niña y la peinaba con cariño. Seguramente había vuelto a usar a Luna como caballo de carreras para buscarlos hasta allí.

-Mutti ha salido con tía Lil y tía Chris al pueblo. No se porqué pero estaban tristes hoy – dijo con inocencia. Ella no sabía nada de nada. Quizá eso era lo mejor, pensó Harry – y Vati y los tíos están aburridos en la sala por eso he venido a buscaros. ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Nunca estáis aquí – la niña entrecerró los ojos como intentado descubrir que hacían sus hermanos en un sitio con tanto libro y sin ninguna chica – si no llega a ser por Luna no os hubiese encontrado.

-Teníamos que estudiar unas cosas – contestó Ízar con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de su hermana.

-Tengo hambre – hizo saber Alya dejando pasar el tema del lugar de donde se encontraban.

-Yo también – le apoyó Alan – ¿qué os parece si vamos a las cocinas, cogemos algo bueno para comer y nos vamos a la orilla del lago?

-Sí por favor, esto me está agobiando – aceptó Harry con rapidez levantándose – vamonos pequeña que si somos los primeros comeremos más chuches – el mayor de los Potter atrapó a la niña en sus brazos mientras dejaba atrás a los otros tres recogiendo los papeles – tonto el último – dijo por encima de su hombro haciendo reír a Alya. Luna ladró y empezó a correr tras la niña, mientras que Matt negaba con la cabeza.

-No creo que esos cambios de humor sean saludables.

-Hoy está un poco descontrolado, ya lo sabes – opinó Alan encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, claro – Ízar guardo el último pergamino en su mochila y cuando se la hubo colgado a la espalda, miró a sus dos primos y exclamó – ¡TONTO EL ÚLTIMO!

**´´´´´´´**

Había un ambiente enrarecido en la habitación de los mayores. Como era día festivo, los chicos no habían tenido clase y después de comer se habían acomodado en los sillones de la sala común de la malas formas y rostros ceñudos por el aburrimiento y abatimiento.

Se respiraba la tensión del momento. Ízar, con los pies sobre una mesita de madera y recostado sobre el pecho de su padre, pasaba los canales de la televisión muggle, mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. Alan y Harry jugaban una partida al ajedrez mágico, pero estaban más pendientes de los intercambios de miradas entre Sirius y James. Apenas bromeaban y eso era un lujo que sólo se presenciaba en Halloween.

Remus parecía mucho más tranquilo que sus compañeros. Tal vez era la madurez que había adquirido con el paso de los años y de la cual, muy poca parte se había contagiado en sus mejores amigos; pero trabajaba en silencio en la mesa del fondo, revisando los trabajos de quinto curso, que James y Sirius le habían obsequiado. Ninguno de los dos estaba con ánimos para echarles un vistazo.

Las chicas habían desaparecido después de comer. Sabían que tenían que estar a punto para cenar en familia, como cada 31 de Octubre, pero habían decidido relajarse e irse a tomar a un café a Hogsmade, antes de arreglarse para la "celebración". Ninguno de los hombres había puesto objeciones, puesto que comprendían los malos recuerdos que les agolpaban cada año por esas fechas. Los únicos que parecían estar más ajenos al tema, quizás porque eran los pequeños y esa época quedaba incluso más atrás que la de sus hermanos, eran Matt y Alya. Estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala, montando un puzzle del "Rey León" que Sirius le había regalado a la pequeña. Ambos bromeaban y soltaban alguna que otra risita después de encontrar una pieza especialmente difícil.

-Dame la cabeza de Skar.- pidió el muchacho, barajando entre sus manos las partes de la melena del león y cerrando un ojo tratando de averiguar cuál era la correcta.

-¿Cuál es la cabeza?- preguntó Alya un poco confusa, rascándose la sien. Para ella todos los leones eran iguales.

-La que sea más fea.- le respondió Matt con simpleza y por fin, dio con la pieza que le faltaba. La colocó en su lugar y el puzzle comenzó a cobrar mucho más sentido.- ¡Bien¿Has visto Alya? Te dije que era pan comido...- la niña comenzó a reír a aplaudir como si Matt fuera un héroe de guerra.

-Simba se parece a ti.- dijo y le dio un besito en la mejilla, poniéndose colorada al instante y revolviéndose las manos con nerviosismo como si se acabara de declarar.- Serías un león muy guapo.- Matt se sonrió interiormente. Le gustaría que su forma Animaga fuera la de un león, el claro signo que lo representaba como un verdadero Gryffindor, pero había otras muchas transformaciones que no le desagradaban.

-¡Joder, pero mira que tiene suerte el angelito!- Harry dio un manotazo al tablero de ajedrez y las piezas salieron volando por los aires. Algunas cayeron cerca de Alya que trató de atraparlas y estrujarlas y éstas se apresuraron a refugiarse debajo de los sillones.

-No tengas tan mal perder.- le reprochó James, que había estado observando la partida distraídamente. Sabía que aquel día siempre ponía muy nervioso a su hijo mayor, pero era un adulto y tenía que dar ejemplo. No podía quedarse tumbado como Sirius y pasarse el rato lanzando suspiros.- Ha jugado mejor que tú. No deberías haber movido el alfil y dejar desprotegido al rey. En Quidditch te pasa lo mismo, te centras sólo en el ataque y dejas al Guardián sin defensa.

-La mejor defensa es un buen ataque.- replicó Harry de mal talante y se levantó para recoger las piezas que había tirado por el suelo. Alan lo observaba en silencio. No hacía ni un mes cuando su amigo se había enfrentado a él, reprochándole que no era el único que sufría y alegando que tenía pesadillas con la noche en la que Lord Voldemort trató de asesinarlo a él y a sus padres. Pensó en Christine y en lo mal que debía sentirse también. Ni ella ni su padre habían dado muestras de ello, pero Alan también tenía sueños sobre esa noche. Recordaba ruidos en su casa, probablemente por el revuelo que se había formado al saber que Voldemort iba a atacar a los Potter. Lo único que permanecía en su mente con mucha claridad, era que su madre le había dado un beso en la frente y le había susurrado un te quiero. Alan no sabía como podía recordar ese detalle, pero intuía que la magia de Christine lo había hecho posible, por si ella no regresaba jamás. Y estuvo a punto de no hacerlo.- No sé para qué me esfuerzo- iba refunfuñando Harry, mientras obligaba a las piezas andantes a meterse en la caja que llevaba en la mano. El jinete del caballo empuñó su espada y le hizo un corte poco profundo en el dedo gordo.- ¡Auch¡Mierda!- James se levantó en seguida a ver lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo, pero éste le rehusó.- ¡No puede salir nada bien ni un puñetero Halloween!

-Trae.- James le obligó a que le tendiera el dedo de mal talante, mientras con la varita le aplicaba un vendaje sencillo.- Creo que tus comentarios están de más.

-Relájate, Romeo.- sonrió Alan y se acercó a darle una palmadita en la espalda.- Piensa en lo que supone Halloween si uno se lo monta bien.- sorprendidos porque Alan volviera a ser el de siempre y no ese chico enfuruñado y callado que se había manifestado en las últimas semanas, todos le miraron interesados. Alan, a sabiendas que debía sacar a sus compañeros de aquel abatimiento, se subió encima de la mesa y se arropó con la capa negra de su padre, que estaba encima de la silla, simulando ser un interesante galán.- Esta noche es la única noche del año en la que los muertos pueden regresar a la Tierra, uhhh.- el chico aulló como si fuese su propio padre, que para sus adentros arrugó la frente. "Supongo que tiene que haber heredado alguna de mis cualidades lobunas", pensó; y continuó hablando en un tono siniestro. Alya, que comenzaba a asustarse, se refugió en las piernas de Matt.- De hecho, podrían estar aquí...- señaló con el dedo bajo la mesa.- podrían estar...entre nosotros...¡Podría ser yo!- acabó gritando. Alya chilló aterrorizada y comenzó a sollozar. Sirius se levantó del sillón para consolarla y decirle que todo era una broma, mientras Alan, Ízar y Matt soltaban una carcajada. Cuando se trataba de hacer reír, Alan era el mejor. El único que no se mostraba contento parecía Harry.

-¡Vete a la mierda, tío!- espetó furioso, mientras se despeinaba el cabello azabache.

-No, en serio.- Matt recuperó un poco la compostura.- Mira, Alan tiene razón. A las chicas les encanta escuchar historias de miedo. Coge a tu Julieta y llévala a lo alto de la torre mientras le cuentas un cuento de terror, ya verás como te abraza. Nosotros por nuestra parte,- señaló a Ízar y Alan, que estaban sorprendidos de que la parte merodeadora de Matt comenzara a dar sus frutos por fin.- iremos a la sala común de alguna de las casas, exceptuando Slytherin, por favor y ya verás como se nos tiran al cuello.- Harry, que habían mantenido el rostro ceñudo durante toda la explicación de su hermano, dio un paso al frente y repentinamente, le dio un empujón a Matt, que chocó bruscamente con la pared que tenía detrás y casi se cae al suelo. Alan e Ízar se agacharon a su lado, comprobando que estuviera bien.

-¡Harry!- gritaron James y Sirius al unísono, en un tono autoritario.

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa?- rugió Ízar, sin comprender la reacción tan brusca que había tenido su amigo.

-¿Queréis una historia de terror?- bramó Harry fuera de sí, avanzando un paso más y mirando a su hermano como jamás lo había mirado anteriormente, como si él no llegara a alcanzar a comprender algo.- ¡Yo os voy a contar una historia de terror¡Matt yo te voy a contar una historia de terror!- sin que sus amigos lo detuvieran, Harry agarró a Matt por las solapas y aproximó su rostro al suyo, para que sus ojos se conectarán. Su hermano pequeño, que jamás había visto a Harry comportarse de esa manera, abrió los ojos asustado.

-¡Ya basta, Harry!- exclamó James. Sus ojos inspiraban una furia inusitada. Su hijo se estaba pasando y lo sabía. Sirius lo miraba anonadado y sin saber qué hacer y Remus se había puesto en pie, pero se mantenía en un prudente segundo plano.

-Se remonta a catorce años atrás.- prosiguió Harry, haciendo caso omiso a su padre. Alya comenzó a llorar y ocultó la cara en la ropa de Sirius. Los ojos de Harry estaban desorbitados y hablaba con un cinismo inusual.- Había una vez un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort...

-¡Para Harry!- advirtió James, perdiendo la paciencia. Nuevamente, Harry lo ignoró.

-...que ansiaba hacer desaparecer a los muggles y acudió a matar a las familias de magos que se oponían a su reinado...

-Harry...

-...recibió un chivatazo y logró descubrir la guarida de los Potter, donde residían unos magos que luchaban en una organización contra los mortífagos...aquella noche de Halloween, forzó la cerradura, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con una pareja a la que pilló desprotegida...

-¡Detente, Harry!- rogó Matt. También había comenzado a llorar, pero su hermano, con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos, no parecía querer ceder.

-...un bebé lloró...- en ese momento, Harry vertió la primera lágrima.- ...pero nadie podía escucharlo...no podían porque se libraba una batalla encarnizada...

-¡Tío, es suficiente!- Alan se levantó y cogió de un hombro a Harry para alejarlo de su hermano, pero éste, totalmente desquiciado, le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo y lo derribó. James abrió la boca, quiso acercarse, pero se dio cuenta de que temblaba y se había quedado estático, sin poder reaccionar, anclado a esa historia que jamás había logrado relatar por segunda vez.

-...el mago tenebroso dejó inconsciente al padre del bebé...- James sintió un escalofrío. No había podido derrotar a Voldemort.- ...y para causar mayor daño...quiso asesinar primero al niño. La madre subió las escaleras corriendo y trató de impedirle el paso a la habitación del bebé...pero Voldemort era demasiado poderoso...

-No sigas por favor, Harry.- suplicó Sirius apartando la mirada contra la pared. Matt también temblaba. Nunca le habían contado nada relacionado con esa noche, sabía lo mínimo. Que Voldemort había tratado de matar a sus padres y a su hermano y que Christine lo había impedido.

-...La madre gritó...- llegado a este punto, James apretó los puños de rabia. Quizás, era mejor que Harry se desahogara y narrara lo que le atormentaba en sueños. Así, se sentiría mejor.-...quiso proteger al bebé con su cuerpo y entonces...se escuchó una carcajada fría...y...la habitación se inundó de color verde...- Harry hipó. Su rostro estaba empapado. Remus lo observó entristecido y Alan desde el suelo, se maldijo por lo bajo. Quizás, sólo había pensado en sí mismo y en lo mal que se encontraba, ignorando que sus amigos eran tan humanos como él y que necesitaban apoyo.- y entonces...apareció Christine.- terminó el muchacho y observó a Matt, que se había encogido sobre sí mismo y se convulsionaba como si lo que acababa de escuchar, sólo fuera el mal trago de una película de acción.- Christine derrotó a Lord Voldemort...y aquí acaba la historia. Ya tienes tu novela de terror, Matthew. Ahora puedes ir a contársela a la chica que te dé la gana.- Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y se dejó caer sobre una silla, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Matt, ayudado por Ízar, se puso en pie y se recostó en la pared, todavía ligeramente tembloroso.

-Yo...no lo sabía, Harry. No pensaba que tus sueños...

-Tú nunca sabes nada, enano.- sollozó Harry sin destaparse la cara. En el fondo, se sentía mal por haber desfogado su frustración con su hermano, que no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarles a sus padres de ese tema por miedo a hacerles daño y cuando por la noche se reproducía la pesadilla, Harry se escondía debajo de la cama, aguardando a que la sonora carcajada de Lord Voldemort se apagara y que la luz del amanecer se llevara las sombras que dibujaban las cortinas.

-Llévate a Alya de aquí, Sirius.- pidió James en un tono seco, que no admitía réplicas. Sirius miró a Remus indeciso y el licántropo asintió con la cabeza. Así que, el animago se encaminó con la niña, todavía llorando, escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones.

-Siento haber hecho llorar a Alya.- se disculpó Harry, derrotado. James se acercó a él, se agachó a su altura y para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó. Normalmente, Harry se habría avergonzado de esa muestra de cariño, pero en aquella ocasión, Alan se sentía demasiado asombrado para soltar un comentario gracioso e Ízar estaba pendiente de la reacción de Matt.

-Ya ha pasado todo¿vale?- le dijo James despeinándole el pelo como siempre hacía. Harry asintió y se sonrió un poco por la manera tan cariñosa que tenía su padre de decir las cosas.- Lord Voldemort es una cosa del pasado, Harry y nunca más volverá a nuestras vidas. Sé que esta fecha te afecta, igual que a todos nosotros, pero si tenías pesadillas debías habérnoslo dicho. Si es necesario, me arrastraré ante Snape para pedirle que te haga alguna poción para dormir sin soñar¿de acuerdo?

-No quiero que te arrastres ante Snape, papá.- sonrió Harry.

-Bueno, pero seguro que vosotros me vengaríais después¿no es así?- James les guiñó un ojo a los chicos y comprendió que estaba logrando su propósito: levantarles el ánimo.

-Siento haberte dicho todo eso, Matt. He sido un sonado gilipollas.

-¿Más de lo que eres normalmente?- Alan, devolviendo el gesto que Harry había tenido con él cuando éste les había confesado su problema, lo apoyó utilizando su toque humorístico.

-También siento lo del puñetazo, tío. ¿Me perdonas?

-Umm..- Alan fingió pensarlo.- Con una condición.- Harry enarcó las cejas. Conocía de sobras las condiciones de su amigo.- Verás,- le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su amigo y se lo llevó en dirección a la puerta. Parecía que quería aprovechar el hecho de que sus madres no estaban.- hay una chica de Ravenclaw que está mejor que Demi Moore en Streptease, que ya es decir y necesito que le pidas a Yael que nos concierte un encuentro casual, ya sabes, chico conoce chica, chica se enamora perdidamente de chico y acaban en la cama. Sencillo. Lo haría yo mismo, pero la tía en cuestión es más popular que Pamela Anderson y siempre va rodeada de preciosas hadas que desviarían mi sentido ocular¿entiendes?- ambos chicos desaparecieron de por la puerta y James dio un prolongado suspiro. Se acercó a su hijo menor y como había hecho con Harry, lo abrazó. Como las chicas estuviesen de ese mismo humor, aquella sería una noche muy larga.

´´´´´´´´

Hogsmade estaba decorado para la ocasión. Normalmente, Lily no habría accedido a salir en una noche como aquella, pero Patricia las había convencido a ella y a Christine. Las dos mujeres necesitaban olvidarse de los problemas y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Pasearon por el pueblo, observando el tumulto de gente y los adornos de las tiendas. Honeydukes estaba repleto de niños porque habían estrenado un nuevo caramelo para la ocasión.

Las chicas entraron en las Tres Escobas y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. Pidieron tres cafés y se dedicaron gran parte de la media hora venidera a observar la gente que entraba y salía del pub.

-No me importaría volver a nacer.- suspiró Patricia, con una mano debajo de la barbilla. Christine y Lily se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Su amiga estaba mirando a un nuevo camarero que había contratado Rosmerta exclusivamente para Halloween.

-No te quejes.- le dijo Christine, dando un sorbo a su taza. Se sentía melancólica, por la fecha tan señalada. Por aquel entonces su vida pendió de un hilo, exactamente igual a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.- Tu marido también es muy guapo.

-Sí, sí, si guapo es guapísimo, pero también es un celoso y eso me atrae y a la vez me enfurece. No sé, supongo que somos muy similares.

-Ya lo puedes decir.- sonrió Christine. Ella y Lupin, por el contrario, no eran tan iguales. Pero siempre se habían llevado bien. Siempre...

-También hacía frío.- comentó Lily ausente frotándose los brazos. No había participado para nada en la conversación. Christine y Patricia intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.- Aquella noche hacía mucho frío...

-Vamos, Lily.- la animó Patricia, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda. Ella estaba de misión para la Orden del Fénix cuando ocurrió todo aquello. Christine observaba a su mejor amiga en silencio y con el rostro sumido en la seriedad.- Mejor no recordemos esas cosas...

-Tienes razón.- asintió la pelirroja y sonrió tranquilizadoramente.- Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que ese monstruo podía haberle hecho a Harry...el pobre lloraba y lloraba y si Chris, no hubieses aparecido en ese momento...

-Pero aparecí.- afirmó Christine con rotundidad y taladrándola con aquellos profundos ojos azules.-Y volvería a hacerlo, Lily, que no te quepa la menor duda. Y ahora...- Christine se levantó de la mesa, dejó caer unas monedas y sonrió con picardía a sus amigas.- ¿Os acordáis de la revista esa donde salían esos brujos tan guapos?

-¿Te refieres a aquella que robabas con tus poderes cuando éramos pequeñas?- inquirió Lily y Christine asintió con una nota de culpabilidad en la mirada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía y no se lo iba a permitir a sí misma.

-La misma. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algún ejemplar?

-Hecho.- dijo Patricia de inmediato y salió la primera, abriéndose paso entre la gente, en dirección a la salida. Christine iba a seguirla, pero el brazo de Lily la retuvo un instante.

-Nunca te di las gracias por ello. Casi diste tu vida por nosotros...- los ojos de Lily brillaron de gratitud y Christine sintió como el peso que había soportado durante aquellas semanas, disminuía notablemente.

-Superaremos juntas cualquier cosa. Te lo prometo.

´´´´´´´´´

Si había alguien en el castillo a quien le gustase estar de fiesta esos eran los merodeadores, da igual que hablásemos de los adultos o de los jóvenes porque efectivamente habían heredado las mismas cualidades, pero a pesar de que en ese día los chicos sabían que el gran comedor estaría a rebosar de dulces y que la noche se alargaría algo más de lo normal, los cuatro estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala común con más ganas de meterse en la cama que de dirigirse al comedor, donde el resto de sus amigos ya estaban. Habían oído de boca de Harry lo que había sido aquella noche, habían notado, como siempre, en sus padres que el humor se reducía bajo mínimos y habían visto llegar a las chicas sin la típica sonrisa que les producía la forma de conducir de Patricia.

-Chicos, entiendo que queráis quedaros aquí, pero yo tengo que bajar.- comentó Ízar poniéndose de pie, recordando sus labores de prefecto.

-Tranquilo, señor prefecto, bajaremos a hacerle compañía.- saltó socarronamente Alan imitando a su amigo.

A Harry y a Matt les costó un poco más levantarse pero al final los cuatro caminaban por los pasillos desérticos y adornados para la ocasión en busca de coger tal subidón de azúcar que les quitase la depre en al menos dos meses, hasta que llegase navidad y los turrones pudiesen cumplir con la misma función.

La primera sensación que tuvieron cuando entraron en el comedor fue que la mesa de los profesores estaba más vacía de lo normal y era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que seis profesores no cenaban, como cada noche, con el resto. La noche de Halloween no era una fiesta para ellos y desde que tenían uso de razón, las tres familias se juntaban para cenar y recordarse a sí mismos que por suerte seguían juntos, pero desde que entraron en el colegio los chicos, con más o menos intención de divertirse, habían dejado siempre solos a sus padres y cenaban con el resto de alumnos.

La mesa gryffindor estaba perfectamente estructurada por grupos de manera que su sitio era siempre el mismo y allí podían ver a sus amigos charlar entretenidos antes de que se sirviera la cena. En cuanto estuvieron a apenas un metro, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry y le preguntaron cosas que dado el barullo de la sala no se entendían muy bien aunque estaba claro que se relacionaba con el estado de ánimo del mayor de los Potter. Ginny hizo lo mismo con su mejor amigo y no paró hasta que no sacó una sonrisa sincera de Matt que se sentó con ella y con sus compañeros de habitación, esperando que un rato distendido sacase de su cabeza las palabras de su hermano. Andrea, que sorprendentemente cargaba con Alya, se acercó a Alan y le besó en la mejilla con dulzura. Ízar echó un vistazo al panorama y dejó que sus amigos fueran consolados mientras él echaba un ojo al tramo de mesa que le correspondía vigilar y que por suerte para él no estaba repleto de niños de primero. Estaba muy concentrado riñendo a un niño de segundo que se estaba peleando con otro y no se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás esperando para saludarle, así que cuando se giró se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡Vaya con el prefecto! Se dedica a sus labores antes que saludar a sus amigos.- Andrea estaba allí plantada con una sonrisa y con Alya en brazos jugando con los rizos negros de la chica mientras miraba a su hermano divertida. No estaban muy lejos de sus amigos y las voces de Alan podían oírse perfectamente aunque no parecía que le prestasen mucha atención.

-Es que como estabais todos muy entretenidos preocupándoos por ellos pensé que era buen momento para darle un repaso a los enanos.- respondió él con más timidez de la que hubiese almacenado en toda su vida.- ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

-Fuimos a buscaros a la torre de vuestros padres y tu madre nos dijo que acababais de marcharos.

-Nos metimos por un pasadizo, así que tuvimos que cruzarnos por el camino- le explicó ahora mucho más suelto, una vez repuesto del primer impacto.

-Tu hermana se me enganchó en el cuello y como puedes comprobar todavía no se ha descolgado.- bromeó la chica.

-Anda Alya no seas pesada y vente conmigo- Ízar le extendió los brazos a su hermana para que se fuera con él pero ella no estaba muy por la labor. Los miraba a uno y a otro y después se reía.

-¡Ven a por mí!- exclamó con mi estuviera jugando al pilla-pilla. Ízar no estaba a más de un metro de las dos chicas pero al parecer la pequeña quería que se acercara más porque se aferró al cuello de Andrea y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

Ízar meneó la cabeza y se acercó a coger a su hermana, tiró de ella un poco y Andrea intentó colaborar pero Alya no se soltaba. Los dos estaban muy concentrados en la niña, pero al ver que no habían manera se buscaron para encontrar otra estrategia, con tan mala suerte de que no esperaban estar tan cerca, así que sorprendidos dejaron de lado a la pequeña y se miraron unos segundos.

-No has felicitado el Halloween a Andrea, Ízar.- comentó la niña que los miraba entusiasmada, sacándolos de su momento de trance- Si mamá se entera dirá que eres un mal educado.

-Alya, no me jodas.- murmuró más para sí que para las chicas.

-¡Uy lo que ha dicho!- Alya se tapó la boca con las dos manos y se rió de que su hermano hubiera dicho aquella expresión, pero si la pequeña se estaba riendo a Andrea no le había sentado tan bien.

-Nadie ha dicho que yo quiera que me felicites, es más, no me hace falta. – se calló un momento y miró a Ízar con altivez- Me voy con Alan.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Ízar- ¡Andy espera!- le cogió del brazo y tanto ella como él se sorprendieron al oír de boca de Ízar el nombre de "Andy", sólo Alan la había llamado así en cinco años que llevaban en el colegio- Quiero decir, Andrea- rectificó él.- No me has entendido...- empezó nervioso- no es que no quiera felicitarte... es que... bueno que mi hermana se mete en todo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- protestó la niña, pero se calló inmediatamente con la mirada fulminante de su hermano.

-Pues eso que... fe... feliz Halloween- Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo con él. No era ni por asomo el primero que iba a darle, porque tanto él como ella siempre habían sido muy cariñosos, pero sí era el primero en el que Ízar se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Feliz Halloween, estrellita- Andrea le rozó la cara con la punta de los dedos cuando le llamó por el mote cariñoso que sólo usaban sus amigos, una forma de devolverle el "Andy" y demostrarle que no le había importado.

-¡Andy, nena!- Alan sonó de fondo interrumpiendo el cruce de miradas- ¿Quieres dejar al prefecto que haga su trabajo y venir aquí a darme cariñitos?- los dos rieron con las payasadas del arcángel y Andrea se giró para irse a la mesa.

-¡Espera, espera!- exclamó Alya- ¡Yo me quedo con mi hermano!

Andrea le dio a la niña intentando evitar otro cruce de miradas e Ízar hizo lo mismo.

-¿Ahora sí quieres conmigo?- le recriminó en broma a la pequeña.

-Travesura realizada, estrellita.- Alya sonrió abiertamente y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Ízar sin embargo empezó a reírse y negó con la cabeza. Realmente aquella niña estaba mucho más poseída por el espíritu de sus padres que lo podía haber estado él en toda su vida.

Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a su sitio dejando a Harry en el pasillo que comunicaba la mesa Griffindor con la Ravenclaw, iba a sentarse en una de las dos sillas vacían que estaban reservadas para él y para Ízar cuando notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga de la túnica.

-Feliz Halloween, Romeo.- Harry se giró y vio a Yael con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada tierna, el "feliz halloween" sólo había sido una forma de hablar y ambos lo sabían.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Ahora muy bien- Harry la abrazó y dejó que la sensación de calidez le envolviera. Se separó unos centímetros y la besó -¿y tú que tal, Julieta?- remarcó el nombre haciendo reír a la chica que ahora le acariciaba el pelo sin apartar los ojos de los esmeralda de Harry.

-Bien, pero te he echado de menos todo el día.- Harry sonrió amargamente sin querer reconocer que se había estado escondiendo del mundo todo el día.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

-Dormir- le respondió ella sencillamente.

-¿Conmigo?- Harry levantó una ceja con aire interesante y ella se rió. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y lo mullió un poco como si fuera una almohada.

-A ver, a ver- siguió palmando un poco- Es más blando que mi almohada, desde luego. – bromeó, dado que la musculatura de aquellos chicos, para sus quince años, no era precisamente blanda después de años de quidditch- Te ha sentado mal el mes sin quidditch.

-Ey, pequeña, no te pases un pelo- siguió él bromeando- que estás hablando con el capitán de gryffindor.

-Uuuuuu, perdone, señor capitán.- ambos se rieron con la tontería, Harry era la primera vez que se reía de corazón en aquel día- Pásate esta noche a buscarme ¿vale?

Harry la volvió a besar con dulzura, saboreando cada gesto e ignorando que estaban en medio del gran comedor y que eso no estaba permitido.

-O te cortas un poco o te quito cinco puntos- Ízar estaba delante de ellos con Alya en brazos, ambos intentando no reírse, si por él hubiera sido le habría dejado toda la eternidad, pero no quería escuchar a su madrina cuando se enterase, que su función como prefecto era evitar ese tipo de cosas.

-Eres un cortarrollos- se quejó Harry.

-Y tú un salido. Por cierto, feliz Halloween, Yael.- después del pequeño inciso volvió a su amigo- Sabes que tienes mil sitios en el castillo, tío no me jodas y no te pongas en medio del comedor.

-¿Celoso?- le picó

-¿De tener una relación seria con quince años?- sabía que les estaba dando a los dos donde más les dolía, pues ninguno era capaz de reconocer que eso estaba tomando carices serios- No gracias, yo soy un hombre libre.

-Tú, hombre libre, - le espetó Yael- No te pases que ya caerás y ese día me reiré mucho.

-Sí, sí, sí yo quiero que caiga con...- Ízar tapó la boca de su hermana justo en el momento en el que la pequeña celestina iba a decir "Andrea". Llevaba todo el curso diciéndole lo bien que le caía y lo guapa que era y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que por otro lado se había confirmado con el numerito que acababa de montar.

-Enana, no te pases o te llevo con Mutti.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia y luego a la niña. Yael se fue con sus compañeros de casa mientras los dos chicos se sentaban a la mesa, sin que Harry se perdiera ni un detalle de la cara de su amigo.

-¿Quién es?- Ízar, que por fin se había librado de su hermana encasquetándosela a Matt le miró como si no supiera de que hablaba- ¿A quién se refería Alya?

-A nadie, son chorradas de ella, pero no quiero que me deis la brasa.

Una conversación sobre quidditch en la que ya se oía muy de cerca el partido contra slytherin que sería en tres semanas, salvó a Ízar de un duro interrogatorio, pero le metió en más preocupaciones. Llevaban un mes sin entrenar y slytherin estaba fuerte así que ahora tendría que apretarle duro, a lo que se sumaban sus ya abundantes horas de estudio y la necesidad de mantener un status en su vida social.

-Tranquilidad, chicos,- Harry puso calma entre los miembros de su equipo que parecían algo nerviosos. – Nuestro castigo acabó ayer, ya estamos listos para entrenar otra vez y darles una paliza a esas asquerosas serpientes.

-Procurad que no os vuelvan a castigar sin quidditch- apuntó Andrea, que había tenido que ejercer las funciones de capitana en ausencia de otro miembro más veterano en el equipo.

-Tranquila, nena, la liga empieza de lleno, no creo que mi madre se vuelva a atrever a castigarnos sin quidditch y dejar al equipo con el culo al aire- le intentó tranquilizar Alan, aunque ella no estaba tan segura.

-Yo que tú no apostaría por ello.- apreció Matt- Tu madre lleva un tiempo que cambia de humor al ritmo de la luna. ¿Seguro que tu padre no la ha mordido?

-No seas idiota, enano.

Después de la referencia a los cambios de humor de Christine, Alan se salió de la conversación y se concentró en comer una gran cantidad de dulces a medias con Alya que ahora se había sentado con él. Su mente le traicionó y se imaginó a sí mismo con una niña con los ojos tan azules como los de su madre abrazándose a él como Alya lo hacía con Ízar y es que por mucho que la niña quisiese a los demás, siempre acababa buscando a su hermano para que la consolara. Alan pensó en lo mucho que había deseado siempre tener un hermano pequeño y sonrió a la misma vez que lo hacía Alya, a pesar de que no era a la pequeña de los Black a quien veía sino a su hermana, veía a otra niña también morena pero con sus ojos y con los rasgos más finos que Alya y eso le trastornó, movió la cabeza rápidamente para sacarla de su cabeza y su racionalidad volvió a decirle que esa niña que acababa de ver podría llevarse a su madre.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Alya con cautela.

-Sí sí muy bien.-se escaqueó él- Anda, Alya ¿por qué no te vas un ratito con Andrea?- colocó a la niña de nuevo en el regazo de su amiga y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, pensando en lo que acababa de visualizar.

Cuando Dumbledore dio por terminada la cena, Ízar se tragó su orgullo y le pidió a Hermione que le cubriese porque iba a ir a la torre de sus padres. La chica que sabía todo lo que suponía ese día para las tres familias no soltó ninguno de sus comentarios hirientes y asintió con la cabeza mientras que los cuatro merodeadores se desviaban del camino hacia la torre de los profesores. Al entrar, Ízar dejó a su hermana en el suelo y recogió su gato que ya le estaba rondando las piernas, se acercó uno por uno a los seis miembros de la mesa y les dio un beso, aunque cuando lo hizo con su padre tuvo que soltar a Alkes para evitar una nueva pelea perro-gato. El resto de los chicos hizo lo mismo y Alan se quedó para el final, le dio un beso a sus tíos, haciendo un gran hincapié en James y Lily y otro a su padre, cuando llegó el turno de Christine, se lo pensó, pero el niño de quince años que llevaba dentro le empujó a hacerlo.

Por un momento esperó encontrarse con el rechazo de Christine que seguía empeñada en darle una lección, pero aquella noche era especial y su madre sabía que podía haberlo perdido para siempre, a él y a todos, así que en cuanto sintió en la mejilla los labios de su hijo le abrazó con fuerza y lo mantuvo ahí unos segundos. En circunstancias normales, Alan se hubiera escaqueado con un "estamos en público", pero se mantuvo dejando que el abrazo de su madre le sacara de todos sus problemas. El resto no vio mucho de extraño en ello pues sabían lo mal que se habían llevado en los últimos meses, así que lo vieron como una especie de reconciliación. Después del saludo se quedaron por ahí un rato, medio tirados por los sofás, escuchando la sobremesa de sus padres, que no era tan animada como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir aquí?- preguntó Lily.

-Sí, es cierto, no habéis usado todavía vuestras habitaciones este año.- apoyó Patricia.

-Por mí vale.- saltó Ízar que le daba mucha pereza tener que ir ahora hasta su cama. El resto iba a dar una opinión parecida pero vieron a Harry negándoles con la cabeza de forma poco disimulada, él ya tenía planes para dormir esa noche.

Ninguno de los adultos, excepto Sirius se dio cuenta del detalle de Harry. Sonrió para él y pensó en que una jovencita de ravenclaw debía estar esperando a su ahijado para pasar esa noche juntos, así que decidió echarle una mano.

-Vamos chicas, dejadles en paz, ya no son unos críos y tienen que volar.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Lily lo miró extrañada y Sirius se vio en un aprieto a pesar de que los chicos ya estaban apoyándole porque se habían dado cuenta de por donde iban los tiros de Sirius. Harry sintió que quería a su padrino más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Nada¿es que uno no puede aceptar que sus hijos crecen?- Sirius se había acercado a Patricia por la espalda y la había abrazado- Además... que si ellos tienen su habitación lejos ¿por qué hay que tenerlos cerca?

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Patricia sorprendida- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ... en... esta noche?

-¿Pero qué concepto tienes de mí?- se ofendió él. Fue una pequeña broma que distendió el ambiente y que los chicos aprovecharon para escaquearse.

Christine estaba cerca de la puerta, observando a sus amigos pero sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la reacción que había tenido su hijo. Vio a los chicos salir con una sonrisa por el agujero del retrato y les dio a todos las buenas noches con un beso rápido.

-Será niña.- susurró Alan cuando se acercó a su madre.

-¿Qué?- el comentario la había pillado descolocada y no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Que será niña- le repitió él ahora con más frialdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé y punto.

Christine cerró los ojos derrotada al ver que Alan seguía sin aceptarlo, pero algo le dijo que si había sido capaz de verla o de sentirla es porque algo había cambiado en él, aunque fuera algo insignificante; el problema llegaría cuando todo saliera a la luz.

´´´´´

N/A: Hola a todos! Q tal va el verano? (o el invierno en el hemisferio sur jejejejeje) bueno, meteorología a parte, ya estamos akí, queremos decir que lo normal será que actualicemos cada dos semanas y a veces un poco más porque hemos empezado a currar y en breve empiezan tb las clases, además Evix está ahora en otra ciudad y es mas difícil ponerse de acuerdo.

Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho el capi y daros las gracias por todos los reviews, que han sido muchos. Y ya esta todo dicho, solo que hasta el proximo capitulo y que os vaya muy bien a todos.

BESOS!


	15. El primer partido

N/A: Hola a todos! lo sentimos pero es q se nos paso la fecha, pensabamos q los quince dias que mutuamente nos damos de tregua no habian pasado y todavia nos faltaba un pedazo del capitulo, pero lo importante es q ya esta aki y que la siguiente fecha esta marcada en el calendario. Queriamos daros las gracias por los reviews y esperamos q este capi sea menos tristes, pero cada cosa cuando toca no? No hay mucho mas q decir excepto q sigais ahi porque nosotras vamos a seguir aunq ya hemos empezado con el curro y las clases y la cosa se complica, pero como ya hemos dicho, hay 15 dias de tregua, vosotros seguid dejando reviews q a lo mejor eso nos inspira y corremos mas. Un beso enorme para todos.

**Reviews:**

**AnnaTB: **Olasss! Nuestro verano muy bien! Umm, a ver, algo de tensión teníamos que meter en el fict. Poco a poco Christine y Alan van mejorando su relación y eso la afianzará. No subestimes a Remus...¿crees que no se entera de nada? Bueno, bueno...yo no lo tendría tan claro. Respecto a Harry...nosotras pensamos que es una reacción muy normal. Nunca has perdido los nervios sobre algo que te afectaba mucho? O por tener un mal día has contestado mal a alguien a quien aprecias? Y más en los adolescentes...en fin, un besazo!

**SamanthaBlack33: **Olass! Jaja, James nunca pegaría a Harry por ese motivo. Quién mejor que él para entenderlo? Te gusta la pareja Andrea-Ízar? Jajaja, a nosotras también...dejaremos el suspense, porque Alan también está ahí metido. Con cuál se quedará? Respecto al propio Alan..irá poco a poco aprendiendo de sus errores y entendiendo a Christine y ya queda muy poco para que estallé la bomba con Remus. Un poco de paciencia, pleaseeee. En fin wapa, gracias por el review. Un besazo!

**Elanor Blackriver: **Gracias! Si es que sois más majos todos. Te ha gustado la escena de harry? Bueno, piensa que es un adolescente y ha perdido un poco los nervios, es lógico no? Pero se le pasará pronto. Alan va mejorando poco a poco, ya se va viendo que va aceptando la situación y cada vez se verá más claro que su madre le importa mucho más que perder su libertad. No es mona Alya? Jajajajjaaj, nos encanta, es la niña de nuestros ojos y más lista que el hambre. Pobre ízar! Besazos!

**Lladruc: **Olassss! Evix te saluda y se alegra de que te hayas pasado por Herencia. No te hablamos en catalán por respeto a Crisy, que ella es de Córdoba, pero ya sabes que puedes seguir con los reviews en catalán, q nos encantan! A ver...lo de Chris y Alan va prosperando, jaa, cada vez se acerca más el momento de q todo el mundo se entere. Tiempo al tiempo. Y no, la verdad es q no habrá voldemorts, ni mortifagos, ni magos oscuros, porque es un fict de cachondeo donde nos lo pasamos bien. Petons! La Evix diu que actualitzes aviat!

**Nanita: **Olass! Nuestras vacaciones genial! Gracias! Sí, Harry lo ha pasado mal, pero necesitaba descargarse y decir lo que sentía, y ahora ya está mejor. Matt es monísimo, es nuestro niño mimado por ser el peke de los merodeadores. Sí, lo van a ayudar con la transformación en animago y bueno...él no había nacido cuando lo de Voldemort y nunca se comentó nada delante suyo, así q no puede saber nada. Bueno, Alan va mejorando en actitud y ya verás como al final actúa como debe. Alya es monísima, jajaja, y quiere juntar a Ízar y Andrea, lo logrará? Besazos!

**Xaica: **Olass! Gracias! Síps, el bebé de Chris es niña...madre mía, buen duo hará con Alya, jejejej. Sips, pobre Harry...teníamos que recordar este día especialmente. Muy tierno con yael el niño, si es que aunque diga q no está enamorado...Besazos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Bueno, recuerda que Harry tiene 15 años. Es normal q reaccione así cuando algo le pone tan nervioso como Halloween. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Alya está ahí. Te gusta q sea niña? Jajajaj, claro, todos la cuidarán muy muy muy bien. Chris...jaja, de ese tema no hablamos!

**Roxana: **Olasss! Sí, la segunda guerra era el fict de evix, ahora es You Really meant goodbye. Nos alegra q te guste. Sentimos no poder enviarte el fict por el correo, pero es q ahora nos vemos muy escasamente y cada una tiene una parte por su ordenador. A ver si algun dia nos podemos poner de acuerdo y enviártelo. Besazos!

**Armelle Potter: **Olass! Perfecto! A Evix le encanta q escribas los reviews en catalán, puesto que es una enamorada de ese idioma, ajajajaj. Sí, es que últimamente va de Willy Foc por la vida y viaja más que Zapatero a exculparse de todo el mal en España, pero ahora se estará quietecita que tiene q estudiar y trabajar. La reacción de Remus vendrá pronto, prometido. Jajaj, te gustan íZar y andrea juntos? Ya veremos...jajaja. Petons wapa!

**PaulyGranger: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Nos alegra q te guste el fict. Bueno, si le pones ízar a tu hijo Crisy se pondrá muy contenta, ella fue la que escogió el nombre. Es de una estrella. Muchos besazos!

**Samarita-Radcliffe: **Olasss! Jajaj, queda poco, dentro de poco Remus se enterará, prometido! ES una niña, sí. Pues a ver, crisy tiene un fict. Se llama "James vs Harry" y es muy muy xulo. Te divertirás mucho leyéndolo. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 15: EL PRIMER PARTIDO.**

Patricia había madrugado aquella mañana y no por gusto. Una vieja amiga de Viena, Sarah, la había avisado porque estaba en Londres y quería que se vieran. La idea le había entusiasmado tanto que no había regresado a la cama. Tenía encima del escritorio un buen montón de pergaminos de los alumnos de quinto que debía haber corregido hacía días. Bostezaba ruidosamente de vez en cuando, mientras se concentraba en colocar un montón de ceros. Estaba a punto de ir a preparar un café cuando escuchó un ruido extraño procedente del cuarto de baño. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que no eran más de las siete y media de la mañana. Arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó al umbral de la puerta, varita en ristre.

Christine estaba hincada de rodillas en el suelo de baldosas. No iba vestida con la bata de dormir, sino con su habitual túnica oscura, lo cual significaba que hacía rato que estaba levantada. Por lo poco que pudo vislumbrar Patricia, tenía el rostro enrojecido a causa del esfuerzo que le producía vomitar y tosía tratando de matar el ruido. Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos procedente de las escaleras. Los demás comenzaban a desfilar con caras de pocos amigos. La persona que mejor humor tenía por la mañana era Remus. Se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, Patricia.- le saludó.- ¿Has visto a Christine?- la mujer estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó la voz fría de su amiga por detrás de ella, seguida de su rostro sonriente.

-Estoy aquí, Remus.- Christine se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Patricia arrugó el entrecejo. Hacía unos segundos el rostro de la mujer estaba rojo como un tomate y un instante después, en perfecto estado. Y apestaba a dentífrico de menta.

-Mutti. Mutti...¡Mutti!- Patricia regresó al mundo real. Alya, con Deneb sobre los hombros y cara de mal genio, le tiraba de la bata.- ¡Quiero comida!- Patricia asintió ausente y suspiró. En ocasiones, su hija pequeña podía ser muy insistente. En eso se parecía extraordinariamente a Sirius, lo cual le recordaba una cosa: debía contarle que saldría esa noche con Sarah.

-Después de comer...- murmuró, mientras tomaba a Alya en brazos y la llevaba hasta el taburete que habían diseñado para que llegara a la mesa. Había olvidado que no se debían dejar las cosas para después, pudiéndolas hacer en su momento.

-Me han timao...me han timao..., no es mi horario...Matt tiene mi horario...- Harry estaba siendo arrastrado casi literalmente por sus compañeros. Acababan de salir de dos incansables horas de Pociones con los de Slytherin, en las que Snape no había cesado de humillarle delante de todos sus compañeros y ahora les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Derek Moore. Matt había estado todo el desayuno riéndose de ellos porque él tenía Encantamientos y Transformaciones, clases que le gustaban mucho.

-¡Vamos, tío!- exclamó Alan harto de tirar de la manga de su amigo.- Reconoce que tú no pones mucho interés para que Snape deje de criticar tu caldero y en cuanto a Derek...- Alan se colocó un dedo en la sien como si buscase un buen argumento.- ...bueno, ese nació gilipollas y tiene el don de tocarnos las narices.

-Es que Snape me tiene traumado.- dijo Harry fingiendo abatimiento y comenzando a utilizar las piernas por sí mismo en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ízar le dio una colleja.

-Es traumatizado y no, el que lo está es él que no supera las putadas que le hizo tu padre de pequeño.

-¡Eh, estrellita!- protestó Harry mientras Alan soltaba una carcajada.- ¡Que tu padre también participó en muchas de ellas!

-No lo niego.- asintió Ízar divertido, observando de reojo como Hermione y Andrea, que iban unos pasos adelantadas comentando algo con Ron, llegaban hasta los límites del bosque prohibido.- Es más, me siento orgulloso de que el apellido Black sea recordado para la posteridad como aquel que le enseñó a Snape lo que era el champú Loreal. ¿Nunca te lo ha contado tío James? Pregúntale y verás.- Ízar vio que Harry todavía continuaba algo enfuruñado, así que añadió:- En serio tío, si prestaras un poco más de atención al libro podrías evitar que Snape superara los veinte decibelios contigo y negarle ese placer.

-¡Para ti es fácil! Pero con su apestoso aliento pegado a mi cara no me es posible concentrarme en los ingredientes. Reconocerlo chicos, soy pésimo en Pociones.

-Un poco malo sí que es el niño.- asintió Alan cruzando los brazos con solemnidad.

-Sí, doy fe.- le apoyó Ízar y bajo las protestas del mayor de los Potter, ambos amigos volvieron a soltar una carcajada. Era muy fácil hacerle enfadar.

Llegaron tarde, para variar, pero Moore los recibió con una falsa sonrisa prolongada que a la mayoría de las chicas de la clase les parecía encantadora.

-Es para vomitar.- había comentado Andrea para sorpresa de Ízar, que estaba de pie cerca suyo y que la miró maravillado. La chica le sorprendía cada día más y demostraba una madurez envidiable al ver más allá del rostro bonito del profesor de Cuidado.

Una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron presentes(los de Gryffindor compartían hora con los de Ravenclaw), Moore se acercó a los límites del bosque prohibido y tras escudriñar entre la maleza y la oscuridad, lanzó un prolongado silbido. Al principio no sucedió nada. Ízar, cuyo mal carácter afloraba cada vez que tenía enfrente al profesor, bufó desesperado, pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a escucharse el sonido de cascos. Los alumnos miraron en la dirección de donde procedía el ruido, pero no alcanzaban a ver nada.

-Mira como me parto de lo paleto que es...- canturreó Alan en un tono de voz perfectamente audible. No obstante, el profesor estaba tan concentrado en el vacío que no se dio cuenta. Para Alan y sus compañeros resultó realmente chocante que dos personas de entre todas las que había allí avanzaran un par de pasos, al parecer, viendo lo mismo que Moore.

-Son thestrals.- explicó el profesor y algunos soltaron murmullos de excitación.- estos llevan ayudando al colegio mucho tiempo.

-Son los que tiran de los carruajes.- asintió Hermione anotando cada palabra del profesor en un pergamino que llevaba en la mano y dándoselas de entendida. Si Ízar no hubiese estado tan ocupado en odiar a Moore, probablemente le habría soltado algún comentario sarcástico. El profesor les lanzó un ciervo muerto y los chicos vieron horrorizados como los animales lamían la sangre.

-Yo lo mato. Es que lo mato. ¡Será capullo!- Alan tuvo que sujetar a Harry de un brazo para que no se abalanzara contra el profesor. De entre todos los animales tenía que haber elegido a un ciervo, la forma animaga de su padre.

-Tranquilízate, tío.- le suplicó Alan por lo bajo. Estaba igual de furioso, es más, estaba harto de ese Casanovas. Tendrían que pensar una pequeña jugarreta para que aprendiera la lección y dejara de poner el dedo en la yaga. Según Christine, Patricia y Lily; Derek era un profesor encantador y buena persona y al que todos juzgaban por su apariencia atractiva, pero pese a que Alan había tratado de buscar su lado bueno, Derek siempre había acabado por irritarle. Sentía que se comía a sus madres con la mirada, en especial a Patricia y que los celos de Sirius, aunque injustificados por parte de la mujer, tenían cierto sentido.

-¿Quién puede decir porqué sólo dos personas de entre toda la clase pueden ver a los thestrals?- inquirió Moore colocándose de puntillas y examinando a todos los alumnos. Las manos de Hermione y de Ízar(éste por orgullo) se alzaron en el aire inmediatamente. Y como si le produjese un placer enorme ignorar al chico, que estaba delante de sus narices, el profesor dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora a Hermione y le concedió la palabra.

-Sólo pueden verlos los que han presenciado la muerte de alguien.- respondió la chica con seguridad.

-Excelente, señorita Granger.- cuando Derek sonrió, su preciosa dentadura que seguro se había blanqueado, brilló al contorno de la luz del sol. Más de una chica suspiró.- Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

-Sabelotodo.- masculló Ízar enfurecido.

-Listillo.- respondió Hermione forzando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Presumida.

-Egocéntrico.- el rostro de Ízar se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia.

-¡Come libros!

-¡IMBÉCIL!- Hermione había elevado el tono de voz tanto que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. El profesor, que estaba pidiendo a los dos alumnos que veían a los thestrals que ofrecieran una descripción a sus compañeros de lo que veían, detuvo su charla para acercarse hacia donde estaban Hermione e Ízar.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?- preguntó con un tono de voz severo y miró a Ízar.- ¿ya estamos causando problemas, Black?

-Ella es el problema, profesor.- replicó Ízar señalando a Hermione que tenía la cabeza escondida en sus pergaminos y recalcando la última palabra.

-¡Oh!- ironizó Moore acercándose peligrosamente al chico en tono amenazador. Instintivamente, Alan y Harry se colocaron a la espalda de su amigo.- Así que la señorita Granger, mejor alumna de la escuela, prefecta y que nunca causa problemas, le estaba molestando.

-¿Y qué narices soy yo?- espetó Ízar señalando su insignia de prefecto y con intención de estrangular al profesor.

-Le diré lo que es, Black.- Moore ya no sonreía estúpidamente como hacía unos instantes. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, como cada vez que Snape tenía una excusa con la que correr al director y acusar a James Potter.- Es un niñato engreído al igual que su padre que se cree muy por encima de los demás. Y en mi clase va a aprender a respetar a sus compañeros. ¡Al cuarto de la limpieza! Empezará por limpiar los restos de ese ciervo mientras los demás aprenden las características de estos preciosos animales.- Ízar no respondió. Sabía que cualquier réplica podría traerle serias consecuencias. Le pareció ver un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos de Hermione cuando pasó por su lado. Alan y Harry le miraron compadeciéndose de él.

Un cuarto de hora después, mientras Ízar se esforzaba por recoger todos los huesos del ciervo y depositarlos en una bolsa de basura, los demás alumnos observaban un dibujo en la pizarra que el profesor había hecho sobre los thestrals y escuchaban con atención sus explicaciones.

-Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas y escribáis una lista de las utilidades que pueden tener los thestrals.- dijo Moore, que había recuperado la compostura y volvía a sonreír amablemente. Como Ízar no estaba, Harry y Alan se pusieron juntos, mientras que Andrea y Hermione hacían lo propio. Ron, que no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Hermione si quería ponerse con él, se había colocado al lado de un Ravenclaw.

-Empieza tú.- Alan le entregó el pergamino a Harry, mientras observaba ceñudo como Moore se acercaba a Ízar para mofarse un poco más de él.- A mí no se me ocurre nada...

-Umm...- Harry se colocó la pluma detrás de la oreja, rumiando.-...podría servir para escaparnos del colegio volando, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y porqué haríamos algo así?- preguntó Alan distraídamente.

-No sé...¿para rescatar a alguien?

-Tú ves muchas películas de la Guerra de las Galaxias.- dijo Alan mirando en otra dirección. Acababa de ver a Patricia cruzando los terrenos en dirección hacia ellos. Seguro que si la mujer veía a Ízar limpiando los restos de un ciervo en vez de escribiendo en un pergamino, se enfadaría mucho.- Además, para eso ya me tendríais a mí. Anda, apunta que su habilidad para que otros no los vean podría servir en el espionaje.

-¿En el espionaje?- preguntó Harry perplejo.- ¿En el espionaje de qué?

-No sé...- Alan recapacitó sobre ello, pero estaba mucho más pendiente de la llegada de Patricia.- ...pero seguro que a la Tom Raider le gustaría tener uno de esos.

-¿Y si los enemigos han visto a alguien morir?- inquirió Harry astutamente.

-¡Estamos jodidos!

-También es verdad.- aceptó Harry anotando algo en el pergamino.- Aunque tu idea no es del todo mala...

-No, no, imbécil, que estamos jodidos de verdad. Mira a Patricia.

Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir la mirada hacia donde señalaba su amigo. Era verdad. Patricia estaba con ambas manos en la cintura, al parecer, reprendiendo a Ízar y azorada delante de Moore por el comportamiento de su hijo. Ízar, al contrario, parecía a punto de matar al profesor con la mirada y nada arrepentido.

Una vez acabada la reprimenda, Patricia y Moore se alejaron del chico y de la clase y comenzaron a hablar. Seguramente, la mujer le estaba pidiendo alguna nota que necesitaba para archivar porque Moore se había puesto a rebuscar en su maletín, pero cuando le colocó una mano en el hombro como quien no quiere la cosa, las alarmas de los chicos se dispararon.

-Mira como super Orlando Bloom ataca de nuevo.- soltó Alan con vehemencia. Estaba furioso, pero la sangre del ciervo que Ízar estaba limpiando era más clara que la cara de su amigo.

-Ese tío se está comiendo con la mirada a Patricia.- apoyó Harry indignado.- En serio, ¿por qué no lo ahogamos en el lago como planeamos el curso pasado?

-No podemos.- negó Alan como si aquello fuese una verdadera lástima.- El calamar gigante se chivaría.

-No si lo sobornamos con siete bocadillos de jamón serrano.- apuntó Harry guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tu crees?- Alan se rascó la barbilla pensativamente.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-A mí me funcionó.- aseguró Harry y se dio una palmadita en el pecho henchido de orgullo, en una pose claramente Potter.- Le di siete bocadillos de jamón y no le dijo a Dumbledore que con ocho años había besado a Olivia Jongson.

-¿Besaste a Olivia Jongson con ocho años?- Alan se tapó la boca después de decirlo porque había estado a punto de elevar la voz a extremos insospechados.

-Sí,- asintió Harry medio ruborizado.- Una de las veces que papá nos trajo a Hogwarts para visitar el castillo. Además de no chivarse, el calamar se llevó a Matt a visitar a las sirenas. Creo que quedó algo traumado el muchacho cuando descubrió que no eran como las de la peli de Peter Pan. De todas formas, eso fue antes de que Olivia cayera enferma de una plantación de acné.

-Es traumatizado.- rió Alan, corrigiendo a su amigo de nuevo.- Ahora entiendo porqué no logré que Matt volviese a ver la Sirenita cuando se suponía que teníamos que cuidarlo. En fin, la cuestión es que no sabríamos qué hacer con el cadáver y eso sí que es un problema.

-Tienes razón.- apoyó Harry pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su amigo.- Por desgracia tendremos que seguir viviendo asumiendo que algunas chicas prefieren a Moore antes que a nosotros.

-¿Estás de broma?- Alan enarcó las cejas.- No hay nadie que prefiera a Moore antes que a moi.

-Mucho francés sabes tú.

Después de flirtear unos minutos con Patricia, la mujer se marchó con lo que había venido a buscar y Derek dio por finalizada la clase. Ízar, que había acabado de recoger toda la suciedad que habían dejado los thestrals se unió de nuevo a sus amigos, eso sí, después de que el profesor le restase treinta puntos a Gryffindor, lo que indignó claramente a Andrea. La chica, olvidando que podía perder más puntos para su casa, se acercó a Moore pisando el césped con furia y con los ojos ardiendo de frialdad y determinación.

-Es injusto, señor. Ízar no se merece un castigo tan alto porque haya hablado en clase.- Derek, que estaba enfrascado en la figura de Patricia alejándose por los terrenos de Hogwarts, miró a la chica con desgana.

-Señorita Markins.- dijo en tono tajante.- Le agradezco su opinión, ahora, si es tan amable, regrese al colegio con el resto de sus compañeros antes de que me arrepienta de no haberle restado al señor Black cincuenta puntos.

-¿Con qué cargo?- quiso saber Andrea. Harry, Ron, Alan e Ízar que se habían quedado esperando a su amiga, abrieron la boca anonadados. Nunca habían visto a la chica enfrentando a un profesor de aquella manera y con tanto descaro. Alan no paraba de repetir "esa es mi niña, esa es mi niña".

-Markins, mi paciencia tiene un límite. Si tiene alguna queja sobre mi injustísimo juicio, entonces vaya a hablar con el director.- Andrea lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó aire, recogió su mochila del suelo y se dio la vuelta elegantemente.

-Lo haré.- antes de que Moore se diera cuenta, ya había meneado su hermosa melena azabache con una mano y comenzado a caminar hacia el castillo, sin esperar a ninguno de sus compañeros, que todavía estaban asombrados.

-Estoy en shock.- balbuceó Ízar con cara de tonto. Harry le dio una colleja y se rió con él, mientras se encaminaban también hacia el colegio. Alan, que se había quedado estático pensando en la frase de su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido, le gritó desde lejos:

-¡Eh, Ízar! ¿Eso qué significa?- pero el mayor de los Black no le respondió.

Después de comer y del pequeño nuevo lío con Dereck Moore que ya empezaba a cansar a Patricia, la familia Black subió al completo a la torre para darse un relax. Los chicos se habían quedado en la torre Gryffindor mientras que las dos parejas daban un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts aprovechando el poco sol que noviembre les brindaba. Ízar estaba tumbado en el sofá con Alkes en su pecho, últimamente lo tenía muy descuidado y el gato estaba rozándose con él más de lo normal. Patricia bajó de la habitación con dos conjuntos de ropa.

-¿Qué me queda mejor, chicos?- primero se colocó por encima de su ropa un pantalón negro con un top provocativo y después una falda con una camisa.

-Estás muy guapa con las dos cosas, Mutti.

-No tienes algo que tape por arriba y por abajo.- Patricia miró a Sirius con cara de "no empieces otra vez".- ¿Me tienes preparada una cena sorpresa?

-No, cariño, es que esta noche tengo pensado ponerte los cuernos.- Ízar empezó a reírse, pero a su padre no le hizo tanta gracia y de un salto se colocó junto a Patricia.

-¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-Con el coche, tonto. Voy a coger el coche esta noche.- le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Sirius- Tú sabes que no hay nadie como tú en la cama para mí.

-¡¡Por favor! ¿¿No tenéis bastante con haberme traumatizado a mí de por vida que también queréis traumatizar a Alya?.

-¿Y dónde vas con el coche?- preguntó Sirius separándose de Patricia, para evitar el trauma de Alya, según Ízar.

-Sarah llegó ayer de Viena y he quedado con ella en Londres, una cena corta y una marcha larga.

-¿Vas a salir de fiesta en Londres sola?- los celos de Sirius empezaba a brotar de nuevo y las chispas de sus ojos eran un claro signo.

-No, voy a ir con Sarah- contestó ella como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.- Y no empieces.

-¡¡Empiezo si me da la gana!- gritó él fuera de sus casillas.

-_Ízar, bitte, tragen deine Schwester bei dich_ (por favor, llévate a tu hermana.)

-_Aber, Mutti, ich bin mit einem Mädchen verabredet _(Pero, Mamá, he quedado con una chica)

-¡Pues te la llevas! Siempre la has usado para ligar, pues ahora te la llevas.

-Pero es que últimamente Alya no deja que ninguna chica se acerque a mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- saltó la niña- Dejo que Andrea se acerque a ti.

-Ízar, por favor.- intervino Sirius en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Ízar se levantó de mal genio y puso a Alkes en los brazos de su madre haciendo que Sirius se retirara de ella un metro más; tomó a Alya en brazos y salió de la habitación con un portazo dejando un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que salga con una amiga?

-¡Claro que lo tengo! Sarah es... ¿cómo diría? ¡¡Un putón redomado! Las dos siempre saliendo por ahí en Viena y... ¡No quiero ni imaginar qué hacíais! Ella siempre ha pensado que tú eres igual.

-¿y tú también lo piensas?- Patricia dio un paso al frente, todavía con Alkes en los brazos. Tanto el animal como ella estaban mirando a Sirius como si estuvieran locos por arañarles.

-¡Suelta a esa fiera antes de seguir hablando conmigo!

-¡¡No es mucho más animal que tú!- la pareja intercambió miradas duras durante unos segundos antes de que Patricia soltara a Alkes lejos de Sirius- Estoy cansada de que pienses que voy acostándome con todo los tíos que me dicen buenos días. Estoy cansada de que me faltes al respeto así ¿entiendes?

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Eso lo has dicho tú solita. Yo sé que no eres capaz de estar con otra persona, pero no me gusta que andes por ahí, luciéndote, y bailando y ...- Sirius miró el cuerpo de Patricia señalando las razones por las que no le gustaba que estuviera sola por ahí- ¡Yo soy un hombre! Y sé lo que van a pensar cuando te vean por ahí ¡Y no me gusta!

-A mí tampoco me gusta que babosees con cada tía buena que te encuentras pero no por eso pienso que te vayas a ir con la primera que te diga algo. ¿Y sabes por qué? – Sirius negó con la cabeza en un gesto cansado- ¡Por que yo estoy segura de lo nuestro!

-¿Y piensas que yo no?- gritó fuera de sí- Has sido la única tía en toda la historia que me ha vuelto loco- Patricia sonrió interiormente ante aquella declaración, sabía que los celos de Sirius sólo eran miedo a perderla, pero le quemaban.

-Pues entonces si estás tan seguro no te importará que me vaya.

-¡Claro que me importa!

-Arggggggggg ¡Me pones enferma!- Patricia salió del salón cogiendo la falda y el top ajustado, lo que significaba que cualquier esperanza de Sirius de que al final se pusiera algo que tapara por arriba y por abajo quedaba evaporada.

Alya se había escapado de la cita de Ízar al encontrarse con sus tíos que volvían del paseo y se dirigían a la torre. Había llegado diciendo que era la chica más aburrida con la que Ízar había quedado en toda su vida y que tenía que hacer algo para que no volvieran a verse, pero una conversación con Christine y Remus sobre la intimidad de su hermano hizo que acabara diciendo que no haría nada, aunque James no estaba tan seguro de que la hija de Sirius Black se rindiera tan pronto. Patricia había permanecido encerrada en su habitación toda la tarde y ahora Sirius estaba tumbado en el sofá con Alya durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. La tele estaba puesta con un deporte al que Remus llamaba fútbol, pero que no era ni la mitad de interesante que el quidditch. Remus y Lily estaban en la mesa trabajando y Christine había desaparecido; James estaba a su lado haciendo algunos comentarios pero él no le estaba escuchando, se había quedado embelesado observando los gesto relajados de la cara de Alya que tenía la boca levemente abierta. Respiró profundamente totalmente henchido de orgullo y vio cómo la niña subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su pecho.

-¡Ey Padfoot! Que se te cae la baba- comentó James socarronamente aunque él estaba mirando a la niña de una forma muy parecida.

-¿No es la niña más linda que has visto en tu vida?- Sirius estaba metido en un estado de ensoñación.

-Se parece a ti- James pensó que eso era lo que Sirius quería oír, dado su habitual egocentrismo, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, se parece a la condenada cabezota que tiene por madre.- Realmente Alya tenía los ojos y el pelo de Sirius, pero los rasgos de su cara, como ocurría con Ízar, eran muy parecidos a Patricia.

-Yo quiero una- lloriqueó James observando a Alya. Desde que Lily se había quedado embarazada la primera vez, James había implorado que fuera una niña. La primera decepción no tuvo mayor importancia pero el hecho de que Matt también fuera un chico minaba sus esperanzas de tener una hija- No es que no me alegre de tener a Harry y Matt, pero es que yo quería una niña.

-Se siente, Prongs, pero esta es mía. Si quieres una habla con la pelirroja que tienes allí sentada.- Sirius apretujó a Alya contra su pecho haciendo que la niña se quejara un poco pero sin llegar a despertarse.

-Egoísta- James se dejó caer en el sofá con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un niño enfurruñado- y esa pelirroja, como tú dices, no creo que tengan ni pizca de ganas de volver a quedarse embarazada. Además, con la suerte que tengo seguro que nace otro merodeador y eso sí que no me lo perdona.

-¿Crees que porque sea una niña no iba a tener nuestros genes? – apuntó Remus por detrás de James, después de abandonar sus trabajos- ¿Tú has visto a esta enana? Es peor que cualquiera de nosotros juntos. Las niñas son más peligrosas que los niños ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sido que Alan fuera una niña como ésta! ¡Miedo me da!

-A tiempo estás de comprobarlo- Sirius parecía haber sido contratado por la sección del ministerio en desarrollo de la natalidad, pero desde su posición en el sofá no vio que la cara de Remus se había ensombrecido un poco.

-Me conformo con mi ahijada.

Sirius abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario posesivo como el que le había dicho a James, pero en ese instante Patricia cruzó el salón en dirección a la cocina con la falda y el top provocativo que les había enseñado antes. Llevaba el pelo recogido y unos tacones altísimos. Sirius pensó que era la peor persona del mundo por torturarle así poniéndose tan guapa como iba, pero lo cierto es que viéndola así sólo le apetecía besarla.

-¡¡Madre mía, Patricia!-exclamó James girándose en el sillón.- Si no estuviera casado ibas a ver tú lo que es un merodeador de verdad.

Patricia se giró y le hizo una mueca con la cara en señal de agradecimiento, Lily se rió con la tontería de su marido pero Sirius no hizo lo mismo. Se levantó con extremado cuidado del sofá para no despertar a la pequeña, la dejó con el mismo cuidado acostada y se acercó tranquilamente hacia su mejor amigo. A James no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Sirius le había dado una colleja que había hecho que las gafas se le escurrieran por la nariz. Remus y Lily empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que James se rascaba el sitio donde Sirius le había golpeado.

-¡¡Cuidadito con cómo la miras! – Sirius sabía que por muchas cosas que James pudiera decirle a Patricia no veía en ella más que una amiga, pero no quería perder su posición de "macho dominante" - Además no la alientes, que no sabes la bronca que hemos tenido esta tarde.

-Vale pero no me pegues así en la cabeza que luego dice Remus que no rindo en clase.

Patricia había entrado en la cocina justo a tiempo para no ver a Sirius dándole un buen golpe a James. Quería coger un trozo de tarta del frigorífico antes de marcharse pero para su sorpresa en la mesa de la cocina había unas cinco tartas todas empezadas.

-¿Chris?-preguntó absolutamente extrañada. Su amiga no estaba allí, pero era la única que faltaba en el salón, así que las opciones se reducían a ella. La mano del arcángel apareció por detrás de la mesa como si estuviese indicando a un profesor que estaba presente en clase.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estaba comiendo- Chris se levantó limpiándose la boca con los dedos- ¿quieres?- Patricia la miraba totalmente anonadada, nunca había visto a la perfecta Christine comportarse de una forma tan extraña.

-¿Chocolate con arándanos? ¿Nata con queso? ¿cacahuete con fresas?- Patricia iba mirando los sabores de las tartas y en cada cual se iba asombrando más. Eso debía estar asqueroso. Al darse cuenta de que realmente eran cosas algo extrañas para estar comiendo a escondidas en la cocina Christine hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y las tartas desaparecieron- O te estás volviendo completamente loca o esto es un gran antojo.

Patricia empezó a reírse de su propia broma, en ningún momento imaginaba que Christine pudiera estar embarazada para tener un antojo, pero en medio de sus risas vio una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Es un antojo? ¿Estás embarazada?- Christine se abalanzó sobre la mesa de la cocina para taparle la boca a Patricia.- Pero eso es una gran noticia- susurró cuando Christine le quitó la mano de la boca.-¿De cuánto estás?

-Tres meses y medio, pero...

-¡Qué calladito os lo teníais! ¡RE...!- Christine le volvió a tapar la boca antes de que pudiera llamar a Remus.

-Él no lo sabe aún.- Patricia abrió los ojos casi tanto como la boca por la sorpresa- El nacimiento de Alan fue muy duro para mi salud y él no se tomará nada bien que tenga otro bebé.

-Ups- Patricia no había sabido nada de lo ocurrido durante el parto de Alan así que no entendía a qué se debía aquello- De todas formas estas cosas no se pueden esconder mucho tiempo- Christine claudicó en silencio, eso era algo que ella se llevaba repitiendo todo el tiempo- ¡¡Qué ilusión! Voy a volver a ser madrina, ¡¡Ya verás James cuando se entere! Se volverá loco de la ilusión, vamos a ser los mejores padrinos.

-Patricia, por favor. No digas nada, ni a Sirius ¿vale?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza- Y ahora márchate o llegarás tarde.

Patricia entró en su peugeot 407 y se dedicó unos segundos para notar el tacto rugoso del volante y la comodidad de su asiento. Adoraba aquel coche casi hasta los mismos límites que Sirius adoraba a su moto, arrancó y se dejó hipnotizar por el ronroneo del motor, metió la marcha y salió disfrutando de cada movimiento del coche hasta llegar al cielo de Londres. Había quedado con su vieja amiga de Viena en una cafetería muggle muy conocida para las dos. Dejó caer al coche con suavidad y vio a su amiga esperándola. Después de un efusivo saludo cargado de abrazos y besos ambas mujeres volvieron al coche para tomar la cena.

-¿qué tal Sirius?- le pregunto la exuberante mujer montada en el asiento del acompañante mientras Patricia iba a toda velocidad por las calles londinenses llenas de conductores muggles.

-Enfadado- contestó escuetamente, más concentrada en el tráfico- ¿¿¡¡Pero tú eres idiota o qué te ocurre? Sólo estaba en ámbar.- Patricia estaba gritándole al coche que acababa de parar en el semáforo, cuando conducía se ponía algo "agresiva", pero era todo un espectáculo observarla- No le gusta que salga sin él- Patricia siguió hablándole a Sarah como si no hubiera dicho nada al conductor de delante, ella sin embargo estaba encogida en el asiento, totalmente pegada a la puerta asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga.- ¿Y tu viaje?

-Bien.

PIIIIIIIIIIII, PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Con el pedazo de coche que llevas! ¿Quieres correr un poco más?- Patricia volvía a gritarle a otro conductor que llevaba un BMW y que iba a una velocidad excesivamente prudente- Tú no te ofendas cariño, que ese coche no tiene nada que envidiarte.

-¿Le hablas al coche?- preguntó Sarah muy extrañada- Definitivamente todos estos años con Sirius te han afectado al cerebro. No tendrías que haber vuelto a Inglaterra.

-La verdad es que es una mala influencia, ¿¿o la mala influencia era yo? Bueno no sé, pero no me arrepiento de haber vuelto. Es un celoso pero no hay un hombre como él.

-No quiero saberlo.

La noche pasó rápido, la cena había sido corta, tal y como Patricia había predicho y en la discoteca las dos amigas bailaron y rieron como lo hacían cuando tenían dieciocho años. Los primeros rayos de sol sorprendieron a Patricia en su viaje de vuelta a casa, lo que estaba siendo un problema porque bastante sueño llevaba ya como para que encima el sol la adormeciera aún más. Entró despacio en la torre para no despertar a nadie, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con los zapatos en la mano, quejándose cada vez que apoyaba un pie en los escalones fríos. Intentó abrir la puerta pero el picaporte no se giró "_Maldito Sirius_", sacó la varita pero el hechizo volvió a fallarle "_Me las va a pagar el imbécil éste"_

-¡¡Sirius!- susurró en el tono más alto que su educación le permitía para no despertar a los demás- ¡¡Sirius, abre la puerta!- aporreó la puerta con el tacón del zapato, cada vez más enfadada y se percató de que había una nota pegada a la puerta. _"Hoy duermes tú en el sofá"_

Con todo el mal genio que podía contener su cuerpo bajó las escaleras, miró el sofá como si él fuera el culpable de todo y se dirigió a la cocina para pagar su mal genio con la enorme tarta de chocolate que Remus se había reservado. Después iría a Hogsmeade a comprarle una.

Segundo sábado de noviembre. El frío ya empezaba a adueñarse de todo el colegio. El cielo gris no daba muy buenas sensaciones, amenazaba lluvia y soplaba un viento muy fuerte, pero todavía y así las gradas que rodeaban el estadio de quidditch estaba repleto de chicos que gritaban hasta desgañitarse. El motivo: el partido de quidditch estrella del curso. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Leones contra serpientes.

Dentro del vestuario del equipo de los Gryffindor, todos estaban ya listos, dispuestos a comerse a esos malditos creídos que eran los Slytherin. Daba la casualidad que todos los jugadores del rival eran sus más acérrimos enemigos, cosa que aumentaba las ganas de darles la mayor paliza jamás conocida en eso del quidditch... paliza deportiva se entiende.

Harry James Potter era el capitán del equipo y aunque ese era su primer partido al frente del equipo parecía que eso de mandar a sus jugadores era algo que llevaba en la sangre.

-Muy bien tíos... – empezó Harry su discurso parado enfrente de sus compañeros sentados en un mismo banco, pero un carraspeo de parte de Andrea le hizo pararse.

-Ejem

-Y tías... – añadió el capitán intuyendo a que se debía ese toque de atención

-Ejem... – pero por lo visto Harry no había corregido del todo bien, porque un nuevo carraspeo, esta vez por parte de las dos chicas del equipo, la anterior nombrada Andrea y Ginny le hizo detenerse otra vez.

-Señoritas – rectificó y como nadie más dijo nada siguió – vamos a patearles el culo a esos listillos, ¿os queda claro? - dijo con violencia, Alan, Matt e Ízar le apoyaron exaltados – ¡hemos de ir a por todas y antes de que nos pisoteen los pisoteamos nosotros! A muerte contra ellos, hemos de ganar este partido, ¿Sí o Sí?

-Viva la paz y el amor – le susurró Andrea al oído de Ginny que asintió disgustada.

-¡Vamos a salir ahí y les vamos a hacer saber cual es el mejor equipo de este colegio! Y pobre de vosotros que os arruguéis delante de ellos – siguió Harry con su discurso bélico, pero en medio de éste Ízar llamó la atención de Alan que miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tío, ¿tú sabes si entre arcángel y protegido hay algún tipo de compatibilidades de carácter? – le preguntó el hijo de los Black.

-No, ¿por qué? – le dijo sorprendido.

-Porque ahora mismo, Harry me esta recordando mucho a tu madre.

-¿Estáis todos listos? – Harry se irguió aún más y como todos sus jugadores asintieron se dispuso a salir del vestuario dejando pasar a todos delante de él, a todos menos a Matt que lo agarró por el hombro con fuerza retrasándolo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gritó. Ese era el primer partido del hijo pequeño de los Potter, pero no se veía para nada nervioso. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y movía el bate de forma nerviosa, impaciente para empezar a golpear las bludgers.

-Te advierto Matthew – la cara de Harry estaba muy cerca de la de su hermano, hablando de forma baja para que su hermano captara mejor su advertencia – una caída en picado, una pirueta peligrosa o cualquier movimiento kamikaze y estas fuera del equipo. Soy el capitán, puedo hacerlo - acabó diciendo y tras una mueca peligrosa salió detrás de Andrea.

´´´´´

Si las gradas estaban llenas de gritos, la grada presidencial, donde se sentaban los profesores, era un hervidero, sobretodo la zona donde se encontraban las familias Lupin Black y Potter.

Sirius, Patricia y Remus estaban en primera fila mirando a todo con atención. Eran unos locos del quidditch y la cosa había aumentado desde que todos sus hijos jugaban en el equipo. En la fila de atrás estaban Christine que pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Lily. La mujer estaba desesperada. Toda su familia estaba en el terreno de juego. Sus dos hijos y su marido, ya que este sería el árbitro. Por eso Christine había dejado atrás su actitud seria y fría e intentaba consolar a Lily.

-Si mi pequeño se cae de la escoba tú podrías...

-Por supuesto Lily, si a Matt le pasa algo enseguida actuaré – dijo la arcángel para tranquilizarla.

-Míralos, ya salen – anunció Sirius silbando con los dedos entre sus labios, mientras que por orden salía el equipo rojo y dorado.

´´´´´´

-¡Muy buenos días a todos! – se escuchó desde la megafonía – somos Fred y George Weasley y hoy les vamos a retransmitir el mejor partido del siglo. ¡¡¡Los valientes Gryffindor contra los apestosos Slytherin!

-¡¡Weasley! – les recriminó Christine que también estaba pendiente de los gemelos – no empecemos.

-Por supuesto profesora Byrne – dijo Fred sin darle mucha importancia – para Slytherin jugaran: Alfred Sketon de guardián, Blaise Zabini y Christopher Jugson de golpeadores, Nicolas Veet, Charles Jackson y Theodore Nott de cazadores y Draco Malfoy de buscador. Éste último es también el capitán.

-Veremos si ha sido capaz de controlar a esos zopencos.

-¡Weasley!

El equipo verde y plata salió al campo en medio de una mezcla de aplausos y abucheos, pero a los jugadores eso no les importó mucho porque dieron un par de vueltas al campo con su porte chulesco de siempre.

-Y para Gryffindor, el actual campeón del campeonato – anunció George – Ron Weasley como guardián, Alan Lupin, Andrea Markins y Ginny Weasley de cazadores, Matt Potter e Ízar Black, golpeadores y Harry Potter el nuevo capitán jugará como buscador.

Esta vez sí, las gradas fue un canto casi unánime. Tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuf apoyaban a Gryffindor. Las serpientes no eran muy queridas por los alumnos del colegio. Después de una vuelta para sacar la tensión todos tomaron posiciones y Harry se reunió con su padre y con Mafly en medio del campo.

-No quiero ninguna muerte ¿está claro? – dijo James con especial énfasis mirando a ambos capitanes, pero ninguno de los dos asintió con muchas ganas – muy bien, ¿todo listo? – miró a su alrededor y como nada parecía fuera de lugar dio por empezado el partido.

Los primero instantes fueron electrizantes. Todos los jugadores iban de arriba abajo para ser los autores del primer tanto. Alan, Andrea y Ginny formaban un buen equipo atacante y los tres tenían la quaffle la mayor parte del tiempo. Por su parte, Matt e Ízar estaban mandando una bludgers muy bien dirigidas a todo el equipo contrario lo que permitía el avance de los cazadores.

Harry por su parte estaba bastante arriba analizando todo lo que ocurría en el juego. De momento su hermano no había mostrado ningún arranque suicida, cosa que era un buen síntoma, aunque tampoco parecía demasiado sensato dejándose la vida cada vez que bateaba una bludger.

-Muy buenas Potty – saludó la voz de Draco Malfoy por detrás de él. Su pelo rubio se movía al compás del aire dándole una pinta de loco que era peor que la de Matt bateando – la familia Potter patrocina el equipo, ¿no? Sólo falta que tu madre venda los cacahuetes por las gradas y ya tenemos toda la familia colocada.

-Muérete Malfoy.

-¿Eso no era lo que nos ha prohibido tu padre? – se burló.

-Porque no te dedicas a jo...¡¡PERO SERÁ CAPULLO! – gritó de repente Harry y dejando a Malfoy plantado y estupefacto por el cambio de actitud de su antagonista, bajó en picado hasta llegar donde estaba su hermano, muy cerca del suelo recuperando la respiración.

Una bludger lanzada por Jugson había estado apunto de dar a Andrea y Matt como un loco había ido a batear la pelota asesina, pero al hacerlo había perdido el equilibrio y había bajado de forma poco ortodoxa hasta el suelo hasta que a pocos metros del terreno de juego había logrado controlar nuevamente su escoba. Y eso no le había gustado mucho, por no decir nada a Harry.

-¿Qué te he dicho? – le espetó Harry a su hermano – nada de jugadas kamikaze o estabas fuera.

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no como otros – le contestó Matt enfadado, haciéndole ver a Harry que el tenía la snitch muy olvidada.

-Como vuelvas...

-Olvídame – le cortó y emprendió el vuelo otra vez - ¡Ízar a tu derechaaaaaa!

´´´´´´

-¡Pásasela a Ginny! ¡¡¡A Alan, a Alan! ¡¡Marca, MARCA!...¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOL! – gritó Sirius saltando como un poseído tras el tanto de Alan tras una gran jugada conjunta. Chocó las manos con Remus que parecía igual de loco que su amigo y besó con énfasis a su "mujer" celebrando el gol de su ahijado.

Llevaban ya 30 minutos de partidos y excepto los dos buscadores, los otros 12 jugadores no paraban quietos ni un segundo. El partido era muy emocionante y el marcador iba a 50-40 a favor de Gryffindor. El público estaba exaltado disfrutando de un gran encuentro.

-Como no acabe pronto me va a dar algo – gimoteó Lily, que aunque contenta por como estaban jugando todos sus hijos, no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Sobre todo al ver al inconsciente Matt que se lanzaba a cada pelota que veía.

-¿Pero qué dices? Que no acabe nunca – le dijo Patricia saltando tanto como Sirius – es un partido genial.

-Te cambio el hijo – propuso Lily – como mínimo Ízar no parece tan loco.

-¡Machácale la cabeza! – gritó Patricia en contestación dándole a Lily la idea de que no había escuchado su comentario.

´´´´´

-¡¡¡Piiiii! Falta a favor de Slytherin! – señaló James en contra de sus ideales. Pero la verdad era que Alan había obstaculizado a Theodore Noot casi derribándolo de la escoba.

-¡Pero tío James! – dijo Alan acercándose a él para protestar.

-Profesor Potter, señor Lupin y si puede ser intente no matar a sus contrincantes, gracias – dijo James cortando la discusión y señalando con su mano pero de repente un grito desde un poco más arriba suyo le hizo desviar la atención.

Por encima de su cabeza, se había montado una pelea con Matt y Jugson de protagonistas. Los dos blandían sus bates como si de espadas se tratasen. El resto de compañeros del Slytherin estaban a su alrededor disfrutando de la pelea mientras que Ízar, que acababa de llegar intentaba disuadir a Matt.

-¡Déjame! Le voy a reventar los sesos al imbécil este, total no creo que los use mucho – gritó enfurecido el pequeño y en teoría dócil y educado hijo de los Potter.

-Deja que venga se va a enterar el niñato este – le picó Jugson cogiendo con más fuerza el bate.

Esas palabras enfurecieron aún más a Matt que hizo más fuerza para librarse de los brazos de Ízar que tenía verdaderos problemas para detenerlo. Alan, que había llegado junto a James, ayudo a mantener quietecito al chico.

-¡¡¡Parad todos! – rugió James interponiéndose en medio de los dos - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-¿Que qué pasa? – gritó Matt a su vez – ¡que estoy harto de este asesino de mierda! Desde que ha empezado el partido lleva dándome golpes cada vez que paso por su lado y como el árbitro parece que no se entera tengo que tomarme yo la justicia por mi mano.

-Baje los humos Potter – le cortó James enfadado mirando a su hijo mientras que los Slytherin reían de forma poco disimulada – y en cuanto a ti Jugson...

-¡YA PUEDES CORRER POTTER! – escucharon todos de repente.

Ajenos a todo ese revuelo organizado en medio del campo, los dos buscadores estaban en plena persecución de la pelotita preciada. Malfoy tenía unos pocos metros de ventaja, pero Harry estaba acortando distancias rápidamente. Su escoba era mejor que la de su rival, pero aún así la snitch brillaba no muy lejos de ellos. Como Harry no diera máxima velocidad a su saeta de fuego difícilmente ganarían el partido. La atención de todos se centró en esa caza y captura de la snitch. La pelotita cada vez estaba más cerca y los dos buscadores estaban ya casi casi a la misma altura. Los dos alargaron el brazo, los dedos de Malfoy sobresalían un poco más. Unos centímetros para atrapar la snitch. Harry se estiró lo máximo que pudo y se lanzó encima de la escoba para mantener el equilibrio. 30, 25, 20 centímetros y...zas. La los dos cerraron el puño y la pelota desapareció de la vista de todos.

El silencio en el estadio fue tremendo, nadie sabia que había pasado los dos buscadores seguían volando velozmente como si nada hubiese pasado. De repente Harry frenó en secó ganándose una contractura en el cuello, mientras que Malfoy seguía en línea recta. Lentamente abrió su puño derecho y lo que vio entre él no pudo hacerlo más feliz. La snitch aleteaba nerviosamente intentado escapar de esa prisión.

-¡JA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un gesto chulo a Malfoy que también se había detenido, él más lentamente – ¡soy mucho mejor que tu pringao! – exclamó y antes de que el rubio tomara represalias contra salió volando para encontrarse con sus compañeros que todavía con la boca abierta por ese final tan extraño ya se dirigían hacia él.


	16. Como niños

**CAPÍTULO 16: COMO NIÑOS.**

La bronca entre Sirius había durado lo que duraban siempre: un suspiro, y la victoria de Gryffindor ante Slytherin había sido la excusa perfecta para una reconciliación así que Alya había terminado en mano de sus tíos y con ellos dos perdidos un fin de semana en quién sabe dónde, pero todos sabían muy bien qué era lo que estaban haciendo porque los dos llegaron con una sonrisa estúpida que no se les borró en varios días. Alya por su parte había preferido pasar el tiempo con su hermano y sus primos que con sus tíos y se había acostumbrado tanto a hacerlo que en cuanto sabía que ellos estarían allí se montaba sobre luna y aparecía en la sala común de Gryffindor para ver con cual de ellos podía pasar la tarde.

Esa tarde Alan estaba tirado en un sillón observando los movimientos de una chica de sexto con la que quería tener una "experiencia entretenida" según sus propias palabras. Ízar estaba estudiando con Andrea y algunos chicos de su curso en la última mesa de la sala. Harry no se veía por allí y seguro que una morena de ravenclaw tenía la culpa de aquello. Su hermano, por su parte, estaba ayudando a una chica de tercero con un ejercicio de encantamientos en el que él había sacado sobresaliente el año anterior.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Alya estaba cruzada de brazos cuando Matt y la chica se asomaron por encima de la mesa para ver quién había hablado- Me gustaría tener unas palabritas contigo.- la chica abrió la boca y miró a Matt alucinada.

-Alya, por favor, déjala en paz.- Matt se levantó y cogió a Alya en brazos- Esta chica es Pamela y ella y yo sólo somos amigos. Pamela esta es Alya, es mi novia.- Matt le guiñó un ojo a la chica para que entendiera que todo era una broma.

-¿En serio?- Alya se asombró al escucharle eso al mismo Matt, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le dio un beso en todos los labios que hizo reír a todos los que la habían visto- quiero decir, claro, claro que lo soy. Entonces, Pamela, espero que no se te olvide que Matt ya esta comprometido.

-Tranquila, no se me olvidará- la chica estaba al borde de la risa-Y si me dejas decírtelo, creo que Matt tiene la novia más guapa de todo el colegio.

-Muchas gracias.- Alya se bajó de los brazos de Matt después de darle un nuevo beso- ahora voy a hablar con mi hermano, pero os estoy vigilando.

La niña cruzó la sala común con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa cómplice. Cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba Ízar se subió a las piernas de su hermano sin avisarle y apoyó los codos en el libro abierto de pociones que Ízar tenía en la mesa, adoptando un gesto soñador.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ízar intercambiando con Andrea algunas miradas de duda, ninguno había visto la pequeña declaración de amor de Matt- Se te ve muy... feliz.

-Estoy enamorada- suspiró la niña.

-Eso lo explica todo- Andrea adoptó por un momento un gesto parecido al de la niña, pero se recompuso rápidamente y sonrió a Ízar tal y como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Y debería apostar a que no es nadie de tres años de edad ¿verdad?- Alya negó en silencio- ¿Un Potter, quizás?

-Matt ha dicho que soy su novia.- volvió a suspirar con las manos entre la cara.

-Enhorabuena- le felicitó Andrea moviéndole el pelo en una caricia- estarás muy contenta ¿no?- como respuesta sólo obtuvo un nuevo suspiro.- Cada día alucino más con tu hermana- le susurró a Ízar para que la niña no lo oyera.

-Es una Black Mackenzie, no se le puede pedir otra cosa- bromeó él en el mismo tono cómplice. Después de un intercambio de miradas que ya empezaba a repetirse demasiado, Ízar volvió a centrarse en su hermana- ¿Y tú a qué has venido? ¿Sólo a contarme lo de Matt o a algo más?- Alya no le hizo el más mínimo caso, seguía embobada mirando a Matt en la distancia.- ¡¡Alya!!

-¡Ah, sí! Tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿recuerdas?

-Yo lo único que recuerdo que pueda tener pendiente contigo es una bronca por fastidiarme cualquier cita que pueda tener y por insultar a todas las chicas que hablan conmigo.

-Alya no deberías hacer eso.- podía haber cualquier cosa en las palabras de Andrea excepto reproche- Tu hermano tiene una reputación que cuidar. Si no queda a menudo con una chica a lo mejor no se siente realizado.- después de su comentario mordaz miró a Ízar con una sonrisa inocente pero esta vez él no se la devolvió.

-Yo no necesito una cita diaria para sentirme realizado, sólo es que me gustaría hablar con alguna chica sin que mi hermana se metiera en medio insultándola.- contestó él algo irritado.

-A Andrea no la insulto.

-¡¡No empieces otra vez con eso!!.- le riñó Ízar ante los atónitos ojos de Andrea.

-No, déjala.- Andrea cogió a Alya del regazo de Ízar y la sentó en la mesa justo delante suya- Estoy muy interesada en saber porqué no me insulta a mí.- Andrea parecía que estaba esperando alguna declaración importante de parte de la niña porque la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Ízar le tapó la boca a su hermana y la miró enfadado, para que no se le ocurriera decir alguna burrada que le pusiese en evidencia.

-Mejor no quieras saberlo. Mi hermana puede llegar a tener ideas muy tontas.

Andrea lo miró ofendida y se levantó despacio sin apartar la vista de Ízar que empezaba a querer que lo tragara la tierra. Sin una palabra Andrea cerró su libro de un golpe y se marchó por el agujero del retrato.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Andy?- Alan había llegado con cara de acabar de despertarse justo cuando Andrea cruzaba la sala hecha una fiera.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho?- inquirió Ízar a Alya ignorando completamente a su amigo.

-Si me hubieras dejado hablar, ella no se habría enfadado.- replicó ella levantando la voz.

-¿Y tú que sabrás?- Ízar estaba cada vez más enfadado y discutía con Alya como si fuera alguien de su edad.

-Estrellita, dime ahora mismo qué está pasando aquí- ninguno de los dos Black hizo el más mínimo caso a Alan.

-Sé más que tú de mujeres. Te recuerdo que soy una.

-¡¡Tú que vas a ser una mujer!! Eres una niña de tres años que se mete en donde no la llaman y que se presenta aquí sólo para fastidiarme a mí.

-No es verdad, he venido para que me lleves a la sala esa que se convierte en lo que yo quiera. Me lo prometiste.

-No me cambiéis de tema, estoy diciendo que me contéis qué ha pasado con Andy.- Alan seguía insistiendo pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

-Pues no te voy a llevar ¿te enteras? Hasta que no aprendas a quedarte calladita no te voy a llevar a ningún sitio.

-Pues si no me llevas... mmm...- Alya estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido intentando buscar una buena amenaza- le diré a... ¡le diré a Andrea que quieres salir con ella!.

-¿¿QUÉ??

Había sido la voz de Alan la que había llamado la atención de media sala común. Cogió a Ízar del cuello de la camisa hasta levantarlo de la silla y lo miró con tanto odio como si estuviera cogiendo a Theodor Nott.

-¿De qué está hablando Alya y qué le ha pasado a Andy?- le habló masticando las palabras con fiereza hasta tal punto que a Ízar le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

-Alan, en serio, tío, que es mentira. Andrea se ha enfadado antes por no sé qué cosa y lo que está diciendo mi hermana es mentira, te lo aseguro.

-¿Alya?- El arcángel invitó a hablar a la niña sin apartar sus ojos de Ízar.- ¿Te has inventado eso o has dicho la verdad?

Alya miraba la escena con un toque de maldad en su expresión, como si fuera un capo de la mafia siciliana, moviendo las piernas que le colgaban de la mesa de forma alternativa. Miró a su hermano y le sonrió con suficiencia, ahora ella tenía las riendas y Alan estaba siendo su mano dura.

-Mmmm... pues no sé...- empezó la niña rascándose la sien como si estuviera pensando- A ver, a ver, Ízar ¿me vas a llevar a esa sala?

-Sí, sí sí, te llevaré pero dile al energúmeno éste la verdad.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Este fin de semana?

-Que sí, te lo prometo.

-¿Y vendrán todos tus amigos?- Ízar dudó un momento porque estaba viendo las intenciones de su hermana pero ella parecía aún más lista que él- Tienes que reconciliarte con Andrea ¿Verdad, Alan?

-¡Que sí, chantajista!- se rindió nuevamente- pero dile la verdad YA.

-Era mentira, Alan- Alya mostraba una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia, ese día estaba siendo redondo. Matt era su novio e iría a la sala de los menesteres- En serio, Alan, me lo he inventado para que me lleve a la sala esa que me da lo que quiero.

-¿De verdad?- la niña afirmó vehemente con la cabeza- Estrellita, ¿de verdad que no vas a salir con Andrea?

-Tío, sé que Andrea no es ni para mí ni para nadie- Ízar se zafó de las manos de Alan que ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo- Confía en mí.

-Pues muy bien, así me gusta que volvamos a ser todos amiguitos.- Alan le pasó ahora el brazo por los hombros como si no hubiera ocurrido nada- A veces tu hermana da mucho miedo – le susurró a Ízar- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que vas a desear en esa sala, Alya?

-¡¡Un parque de atracciones!!

El fin de semana llegó pronto y con él la promesa de Ízar de llevar a su hermana a la sala de los menesteres. Era domingo y ninguno tenía nada que hacer, la noticia de ir a un parque de atracciones se había propagado entre ellos rápidamente y se habían afanado el sábado en hacer cualquier cosa pendiente que tuvieran, incluso Hermione había aparecido esa mañana en el comedor con ropa muggle dispuesta a pasar el resto del día con sus amigos en el parque de atracciones. Cuando Patricia entró en el gran comedor con su hija en brazos, ésta no tardó ni una décima de segundo en bajarse y salir corriendo hacía en final de la mesa Gryffindor donde su hermano estaba ya desayunando con el resto, que hablaba más agitadamente de lo normal.

-A veces creo que somos tontos.- empezó Matt después de coger a su reciente "novia" en brazos para que desayunara con él.

-Habla por ti, enano.- le contestó Alan saliendo por un segundo de su entretenida conversación con Andrea, que para sorpresa de Ízar había vuelto a comportarse con él como si no hubiese salido nunca de la sala común totalmente ofendida.

-Quería decir que llevamos aquí muchos años y tiene que venir Alya para darnos la idea de ir al parque de atracciones.

-Bueno- intervino Harry- lo importante es que vamos a ir hoy. ¡¡Me muero de ganas de comerme un gofre!!- Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso cara de estar baboseando por un manjar.

-Pero si los tienes ahí delante- le señaló Ron que al oír a Harry se había abastecido de tres gofres con mucho chocolate.

-Pero no saben igual- se excusó Harry.

-¿Le has dicho a tu novia que venga?- le preguntó Alya inocentemente.

-Yo no tengo novia, pequeña.-Alya levantó una ceja en señal de "perdona que lo dude" que hizo reír a los chicos- Y sí, le he dicho a Yael que vengas si era eso lo que estabas preguntando.- se calló unos segundos y miró a su hermano y a Alya- Y a Ethel ejem ejem.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó la niña. Matt sin embargo no hizo otra cosa que reírse, después de sus citas con Ethel habían quedado como buenos amigos y hablaban a menudo, sobretodo ahora que no se morían de la vergüenza cuando se veían, pero Alya no entendía eso muy bien.

-Fuiste tú la que dijiste que vinieran nuestros amigos, Alya. – le dijo su hermano con maldad, sabía que ella lo que quería es que fuera Andrea pero le había salido el tiro por la culata porque junto a su querida Andrea también tendría que ver a Ethel.- Ya te he dicho que te metes en más cosas de las que te llaman, así que ahora te fastidias.

Como única respuesta tuvo la cara de su hermana arrugada mirándole con mala leche, pero una sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Ízar la hizo volver pronto a su desayuno y pasar de su hermano.

Alya paseó emocionada tres veces por delante la puerta de la sala de menesteres murmurando "quiero pasar el día en el parque de atracciones". La puerta se abrió y los invadió la música hortera de las atracciones y el olor a caramelo y chocolate. Los chicos intercambiaron entre ellos miradas emocionadas, parecían críos de seis años en su primera visita al parque de atracciones.

-¿Dónde vas tú, pequeñaja?- Ízar cogió a su hermana en medio de una carrera en dirección a una de las atracciones más peligrosas- Me gustaría devolverte a Mutti con las cuatro extremidades.

-Quiero ir a la noria, y a los caballitos y... quiero algodón de azúcar y...- Alya empezaba a enumerar todas sus cosas a gran velocidad.

-Tranquila, cálmate. Te llevaremos a donde quieras ¿verdad Alan?

-... y luego vamos al castillo del terror y... vamos a tirar con las escopetas.- Alan estaba enumerando las cosas a Andrea con la misma ilusión y nerviosismo que Alya.

Ízar miró a su izquierda, donde minutos antes había estado Harry pero éste se había apalancado junto a Ron en un puesto de gofres y pudo escuchar el grito de Matt desde uno de los coches de la montaña rusa.

-Venga, Ízar ¿a qué esperas?- Alya tiraba ahora de la mano de su hermana para que se acercaran a las atracciones.

-Eso, eso, eso ¿a qué esperamos?-insistió Alan.

-Saca tu niño interior, prefecto- bromeó Andrea, dándole unos golpecitos a Ízar en el hombro.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, Alya, te llevaré a la noria, pero luego yo quiero montarme en la montaña rusa de agua y en el looping y...

-Tranquilito- le paró ahora Alya- que aquí la única niña soy yo.

El día se hizo corto pero intenso. Sin ninguna taquilla ni ningún dependiente a quien pagar los chicos acabaron tirados en el suelo comiendo algodón de azúcar y palomitas después de haber repetido varias veces en las atracciones. Alya incluso se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Matt que estaba a punto de caer en un sueño tan profundo como el de la niña sobre el hombro de Alan.

Tres días después de visitar el parque de atracciones los chicos habían regresado a la monotonía de las clases. Después de pasar una aburrida hora cortando plantas con la estúpida de Gala Badder, los muchachos estaban medio adormilados en clase de Estudios Muggles. Ízar y Andrea, que continuaban comportándose como si nada, jugaban al "oso" bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione. Ízar que era prefecto, normalmente no se habría permitido el lujo de no prestar atención en Estudios Muggles y mucho menos dejar que Hermione le adelantara en su competición de "empollones del año", pero extrañamente, Andrea le había propuesto jugar y él había sentido un magnetismo que le había obligado a aceptar.

Harry y Ron, imitando a sus amigos, se entretenían con el ahorcado. Mientras, Alan, tres filas más adelante, le tiraba papelitos a la profesora, que siempre daban en el blanco, bajo las risitas coquetas de una chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Dónde le doy ahora, preciosa?- le susurró el arcángel guiñándole un ojo.

-Entre los dos ojos.- siguió la chica con el juego. Era muy guapa. Rubia, de pelo rizado y bastante alta. Era española, pero se había mudado a Londres a los cinco años, aunque todavía hablaba con un acento extraño.

-¿Saldrás conmigo esta tarde si acierto?- Alan se puso en pose chulesca y alzó las cejas en un gesto gracioso. La chica, sonriendo pícaramente y a sabiendas de que el muchacho no había fallado un tiro, asintió. Alan se giró hacia la profesora Jonson, puso cara de concentración y con la bolita de papel en la palma de la mano, sopló con fuerza, acompañando el aire con una ráfaga de energía. La bola salió disparada como un proyectil y...¡efectivamente, dio en el blanco! Hilary Jonson soltó un chillido de dolor y sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la cara, gimoteando.

-¡Energúmenos!- gritó totalmente fuera de sí y tartamudeando. Hecho que siempre ocurría cuando se ponía muy nerviosa.- ¡Mequetrefes malvados! ¿Quién ha sido? ¡Informaré al director de esto!

Media hora más tarde, Alan Lupin estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de su madre, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, acompañado por Marina, la chica de Ravenclaw. Ella se quedó fuera cuando el muchacho le aseguró que no tardaría mucho y él, después de tomar aire, tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. La fría voz de Christine le dio permiso para ingresar en la estancia.

Estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con las palmas de las manos juntas y el rostro serio. A su lado, en una percha alta, estaba Ares, su fénix. Alan no pudo resistir la tentación de quedarse mirándolo ensimismado. Le gustaban los fénix, especialmente Ares, y percibía que no era uno cualquiera. Sentía un gran poder mágico en su interior y eso, quizás, era otra de las habilidades que estaban creciendo dentro de él, desde el reciente embarazo de su madre. La profesora carraspeó.

-¿Y bien, Alan? Acabo de hablar con la profesora Jonson.- Alan, al que la presencia de su madre no le imponía en absoluto, se dejó caer descaradamente sobre el butacón de enfrente y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¡Vamos, mater! Solamente le gasté una pequeña bromita y se pudo histérica. En mi opinión, esa mujer debería tomarse un descanso antes de...

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Christine duramente. Alan se detuvo. Su madre era la única persona que lograba aquel mutismo en él y no le agradaba en absoluto verse sometido bajo su imponente presencia. Pero aquel día en especial, la profesora no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Tomó un vaso de plástico con café que tenía sobre la mesa y le dio un sorbo breve, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente y suspiraba.- Dumbledore se está planteando echar del colegio a Hilary y tú eres el responsable de ello.

-¿Qué?- Alan se retorció las manos con culpabilidad. Él nunca había pretendido eso. Era cierto que se burlaba en todas las clases de la profesora de Estudios Muggles, pero nunca había pensado que ello conllevara repercusiones. Christine lo miró fríamente, se apoyó en los posabrazos de su butaca y se levantó sujetándose el estómago como si llevara un gran peso. Disimuladamente, Alan observó que la túnica de la mujer era mucho más ancha que habitualmente, con toda seguridad para evitar que su estado quedara a la luz.

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta encontrar empleo hoy en día?- le preguntó con cansancio.- Tu padre es un licántropo y deberías apreciar que una persona como Dumbledore haya pasado por alto su condición. Tú, precisamente, deberías comprender que las personas necesitan un trabajo para poder mantenerse. Hilary no está casada, depende de ella misma.

-Yo...no sabía nada de eso, mater.- toda la arrogancia de Alan se había caído por su propio peso. Si Christine no hubiese estado tan seria, habría sonreído por haber cumplido con su propósito.

-Es cierto que Hilary Jonson es una mujer frágil de carácter, que no tiene autoridad como la podamos tener Patricia o yo y que su mayor error con vosotros es mostrar debilidad; pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una buena profesora y en tu interior, sabes que lo es. Quiero que me prometas que te disculparás con ella y que harás todo lo posible para que tus compañeros no le amarguen la existencia dentro del colegio.- Alan asintió en silencio y Christine se dio por satisfecha con aquel gesto de sumisión. Fue a acercarse a la ventana para apoyarse en el alfeizar y estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo. Tenía mareos, náuseas y estaba terriblemente cansada. Alan se acercó a ella para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Mater...¿te encuentras bien?- Christine vio reflejada la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo y trató por todos los medios de que su rostro se mostrara mucho más sano de lo que aparentaba.

-No te preocupes...es normal en un embarazo. ¿No recuerdas cuando Patricia estaba embarazada de Alya?

-Patricia no estaba tan mal.- le recordó Alan fríamente y Christine se arrepintió de haber puesto un ejemplo tan malo. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, el embarazo de un arcángel era mucho más complicado que el de cualquier otra persona. Y más el de ella. Cuando un arcángel iba a dar a luz acudía a la sala entre los dos mundos, donde habitaban los mayores y ellos le proporcionaban energía mientras su magia era anulada, para que ni la madre ni el bebé sufrieran daño alguno. Pero ella, que había renegado de sus iguales después de la muerte de su padre, no tenía el privilegio de acudir allí, ni siquiera ante la hazaña de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort.

-Pronto estaré bien.- le aseguró la mujer con rotundidad y abrió la cajonera para extraer una de sus pociones.- Gracias a ti. Parece que vas entendiendo...- como Alan se quedó en silencio y Christine no quería estropear aquel momento, añadió:-Anda, cariño, márchate.- lo dijo dulcemente, casi con melancolía y Alan sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Distraídamente, se acercó hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte.

-Mater...¿no vas a castigarme?

-No, no voy a castigarte.- susurró Christine seriamente.- Me parece...que ya tienes suficiente castigo.

Después de la charla con su madre, Alan había salido con tal cara, que Marina le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Pero recordando lo que le había dicho Christine y sintiéndose en parte orgulloso por ello, el chico no tardó en adoptar su carácter risueño y simpático de siempre y tomando a la chica de la cintura, se la llevó hasta la sala de los Menesteres. Si Harry no la estaba ocupando con Yael, aquel sería el mejor lugar para estar solos.

Hacía algún tiempo que Alan no estaba con alguna chica hasta el final y Marina, que ya tenía bastante experiencia como él, no se quedó atrás. El chico estaba tan ofuscado por la charla con su madre que pagó toda su frustración esforzándose por dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-¡Wow!- expresó Marina jadeando, después de su cuarta vez.- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

-Princesa, hay muchísimas cosas de mí que todavía no te he mostrado...te sorprendería.- Alan, cuya respiración todavía estaba acelerada, se pasó una mano por el pelo, se levantó de la cama colocándose una toalla a la altura de la cintura y caminó hasta un mini bar que había aparecido en la sala.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Sólo un zumo de naranja. Supongo que podrás hacer que aparezca...- Marina, que tenía un año más que Alan y había repetido curso, miraba divertida como el chico colocaba el zumo de naranja en un vaso y él se servía un whisky de Fuego como si fuera una coca cola.- Espero que eso te recupere campeón, porque eres muy muy adictivo...- Alan hizo una mueca divertida con los labios, le dio un sorbo a su vaso y se colocó a horcajadas encima de Marina, que ya se había retirado hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes, no tengo que volver a casa hasta las...- consultó su reloj de pulsera.-...ocho y media y resulta que todavía falta una hora. Sólo déjame descansar un rato.- se inclinó para besarla en los labios y luego se apartó de encima, sentándose en el borde de la cama y acariciándole el rostro distraídamente. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Christine, de un tiempo atrás se había acostumbrado a la posibilidad de tener un hermano, se había resignado al hecho de poner la vida de su madre en peligro y a aceptar su responsabilidad. Se había cansado de batallar con ella, pero estaba furioso consigo mismo, porque sabía que era como aceptar que Christine tenía una posibilidad de no salir de la sala de partos, aunque en su interior, igual que había hecho ella, había descartado esa posibilidad. De ahora en adelante la ayudaría, sí, lo iba a hacer por ella y por...su nueva hermana.

Lupin entró por la puerta de la habitación, la cerró despacio y dejó el maletín encima de la mesita de noche. Escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de baño y se acercó al umbral de la puerta, tratando de vislumbrar a su mujer entre el vaho que se había formado después de la ducha.

Christine estaba desnuda enfrente del espejo, masajeándose la piel del estómago, de espaldas a él. Al verlo, se llevó un susto de muerte y se colocó en seguida una bata por encima.

- Siento haberte asustado, cariño.- Remus sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a su mujer para darle un suave beso en los labios. La profesora le correspondió por inercia, tratando de taparse bien todo el cuerpo con la bata.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A estas alturas te da vergüenza que te vea?- el hombre realizó una mueca divertida y le colocó la mano en la cadera. Christine se estremeció y apartó la mirada, mientras se recogía el pelo mojado con una goma y quitaba a su marido del medio, para que le dejara pasar a la habitación. Remus frunció el entrecejo.-¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?

-Nada.- respondió ella secamente. Fue hasta la cómoda, se sentó en el taburete y se quitó la goma del pelo, comenzando a peinarlo con suma atención. Remus se acercó a ella en un nuevo intento, le quitó el peine con dulzura y fue besando su piel desde la mano hasta la axila. En aquella ocasión, Christine no se retiró y dejó que Lupin la continuara acariciando y besando. Sin poder resistirse cuando el hombre se quitó la camisa, se levantó del taburete y dejó que él la guiara hasta la cama. Se tumbó boca arriba y lo besó largamente. Remus, que era consciente de que entre el trabajo y las preocupaciones había descuidado mucho una noche entera con su mujer, se deshizo de los zapatos y se tumbó encima de ella, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo y sonriendo.

Christine también echaba de menos estar con su marido. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez y era la primera ocasión que estaban tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro. Con las manos temblorosas, se fue acercando hasta el botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó. Remus encogió el estómago en un acto reflejo y la carne se le puso de gallina. Siguiendo el ejemplo, colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la mujer y la deslizó hacia abajo, arrastrando la bata con ella. Todo para Christine había ido bien hasta que el hombre estaba a punto de revelar la barriga.

-Remus, detente.- tartamudeó y se incorporó en la cama, tapándose de nuevo y obligando a su marido a que se sentara en el borde. Un rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas y también una súbita palidez. Christine había engordado casi dos kilos en el último mes y la tripa comenzaba a abultarle lo suficiente para que Remus se diera cuenta de su estado si la veía desnuda. Tenía más de tres meses de embarazo. Hasta entonces, había evitado que él descubriera sus vómitos, sus pérdidas constantes de energía, sus antojos y sus cambios de humor, pero aquello no lo iba a poder ocultar mucho más. Tal vez, había llegado la hora de decir la verdad...

-Chris...- le susurró Remus besándola en el cuello dulcemente. Christine se estremeció de nuevo y cerró los ojos.-...¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Es que...- ahora o nunca. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que confesarlo y quitarse ese peso del estómago. El bebé lo debía estar notando, los niños arcángeles eran muy receptivos, incluso en el útero. Tendría un embarazo mucho más complicado de lo que era ya de por sí si el bebé no se encontraba en buen estado. Le miró a los ojos, vio esas pupilas que la observaban en una mezcla de confusión y deseo contenido y no pudo decirlo. El pánico se había apoderado de ella con el pensamiento de que, Remus podía levantarse de la cama y no volver a ella nunca más. Tan solo necesitaba pasar la noche pegada a su cuerpo, verle dormir tranquilo, sentir su cálida respiración...después, ya podría confesar la verdad. Pero no todavía.-...no me apetece. Estoy muy cansada.

-Christine.- dijo Remus seriamente y le colocó una mano en la cadera, muy cerca de la barriga. La mujer se levantó de golpe bajo el asombro de su marido.- ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? ¿Estás herida? ¿Es eso? Porque si estás herida y no...

-No, Remus, no es eso.- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el tocador. Se sentó en el taburete de nuevo y cogió el cepillo para volver a peinarse el pelo. Lupin suspiró cansadamente y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Me vas a contar porqué me rechazas? No es que el otro día estuviese muy cariñoso, Chris, reconozco que me quedé dormido en seguida, pero traté de acercarme a ti y no me dejaste. Quisiera saber porqué...

-Pues porque yo no soportaría ver una de esas escenas cursis y románticas de las que practicáis.- dijo una voz sobresaltándolos. Alan se acababa de aparecer en medio de una columna de luz blanca y sonreía fanfarronamente como si hubiese pasado el mejor día de su vida.

-Siempre tienes que aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.- gruñó Lupin y se acercó al suelo a recoger la camisa que se había quitado.- Pero tu madre está muy rara y quisiera saber lo que le pasa, si eres tan amable.- por un momento, las miradas de Christine y de Alan habían quedado totalmente conectadas en un gesto tenso y serio; pero Remus creyó que se lo había imaginado porque un instante después, su hijo volvía a sonreír como si nada.

-Pater, pater, pater.- murmuró el chico negando con la cabeza de una forma que quería decir "no tienes remedio".- Me decepcionas. Como merodeador, deberías tener en tu lista apuntado el término TM.

-¿TM?- Remus alzó las cejas.

-Tocahuevos mensual.-asintió Alan cruzándose de brazos y tratando de sonar serio.- O lo que es lo mismo, la regla. Y como experto en la materia, te diré que a las mujeres les molesta muchísimo tener que poner esa excusa delante de los hombres, así que se inventan cualquier cosa. La más usada es "estoy muy cansada".- y resultaba ser la que había dado Christine, así que Lupin se sorprendió todavía más.

-¿A qué has venido?- le preguntó a su hijo. Alan no se presentaba porqué sí a no ser que quisiera pedir algo.

-Pues...ya sabes, Snape nos ha mandado un trabajo dificilísimo sobre venenos y venía a ver si el enchufe de ser hijo de profes me servía para algo.- y con todo el descaro del mundo, se acercó a su madre, que todavía miraba la escena con perspicacia y la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola por el dormitorio en dirección a las escaleras.- Me la llevo prestada. Te la devolveré cuando acabe la semana TM. ¡Nos vemos, pater!- Remus se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente una vez vio desaparecer a su familia por el resquicio de la puerta. Se sentía terriblemente agotado y no porque se acercara la luna llena, sino porque tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba y fuera lo que fuera...lo iba a averiguar.

Christine y Alan bajaron a la sala común en silencio. Estaba vacía. Ningún profesor había vuelto y los chicos debían haber bajado a cenar. Luna y Alya estarían dando un paseo por los corredores del castillo o en el Gran Comedor con los demás.

-Gracias.- musitó Christine un poco nerviosa, en cuanto se cercioró de que estaban solos. Alan le sonrió tímidamente.- No hay ningún trabajo de Pociones...¿verdad?

-No.- negó el chico.- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estarías bien, eso es todo.- Alan la tomó de la mano otra vez y se sentaron en el escritorio, al lado del ordenador.- Cuéntame alguna historia de esas que contaba la abuela. Alguna de los arcángeles...hace mucho que no lo haces.- Christine resopló y se llevó una mano a la sien pensativamente.

-Umm...¿qué te parece la de la leyenda de Escaliburt? Seguro que no sabes que Arturo fue un arcángel.

-¿En serio? ¡Nunca me lo habías dicho!- Alan y Christine se pasaron tanto tiempo hablando que olvidaron bajar a cenar. Cuando más tarde la sala común se llenó de gente de nuevo, encontraron a madre e hijo riendo tranquilamente mientras imitaban tener sus espadas en la mano. Lily, que había sido la primera en entrar, sonrió. Las cosas se iban arreglando, o eso parecía, porque una sombra en el rellano de las escaleras lo había escuchado todo. De principio...a fin.

-Matt, ¿me puedes pasar el chocolate, por favor? – le pidió Ízar al menor de los Potter que estaba delante suyo desayunando de forma distraída cereales que cogía directamente de la caja. Entre sus manos tenía un libro de encantamientos de cuarto curso y por lo visto el libro seria muy interesante porque el chico no hizo ni la mínima señal de haber escuchado a su primo – Matt – insistió Ízar un poco más fuerte, pero nada. El chico seguía metido en su lectura.

El prefecto de Gryffindor intercambió una mirada con Alan que en ese momento estaba de pie al lado de Matt robándole una galletas de nueces a Hermione. El arcángel se acercó por detrás y miró sobre el hombro de Matt el libro.

-No entiendo que mira tan fascinado, no esconde ninguna revista guarra ahí dentro – comentó de forma pasajera y todavía sin que Matt se enterara cogió el chocolate que pedía Ízar, se lo tendió a éste y él se sentón de nuevo en su silla.

-Gracias.

-¡El capitán ya está aquí!- dijo a forma de saludo Harry sentándose al lado de su hermano (desde esa posición tenía una vista estupenda de la mesa de Ravenclaw)

-Romeo, por favor, saca tu aura de enamorado de la mesa que estoy comiendo y me entran ganas de vomitar – Alan soltó la galleta que estaba engullendo e hizo ver que devolvía.

-Olvídame, angelito – cortó Harry sirviéndose un poco de café.

-Ui, que raro están los Potter hoy! Solo falta que tío James aparezca por aquí y diga que quiere pasar tiempo con Snape – dijo Ízar y Alan a su lado asintió seriamente.

-¿Yo, raro? ¿Por que? ¿Y que pasa con los Potter?

-Te hacemos un comentario de tú enamorado y no nos devuelves el comentario sarcástico y tu hermanito esta desconectado del mundo exterior leyendo un libro de encantamientos sin ningún aliciente más que los hechizos que hay ahí escritos – le contó Alan

-Si no os he contestado el comentario es porque ya estoy más que acostumbrado – contestó Harry adquiriendo posición chulesca – yo estoy tan enamorado de Yael como tu puedes estarlo de esa tal Marissa del otro día.

-Marina – corrigió Alan.

-Y bueno lo de mi hermano – retomó Harry mirando a Matt que seguía ajeno de esa conversación – oye hermanito – le llamó pero nada – Matthew – insistió – ¡Matthew William Potter estas fuera del equipo de quidditch! – gritó en su oído y esta vez sí Matt reaccionó. Primeramente pegando un salto y después mirando asustado a Harry que reía escandalosamente.

-¿QUÉ?

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos de nuevo – saludó Alan riéndose también.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – le gritó Matt a su hermano que seguía riéndose de la cara que había puesto, pero Harry no era capaz de contestar – si es que no se puede estudiar tranquilo – murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Estudiar? ¿Encantamientos? ¿Por que? – interrogó Alan – eres el mejor de la case en encantamientos y tía Lil te tiene en un pedestal, porque has a de perder tiempo con los encantamientos?

-Estudiando nunca se pierde el tiempo – contestó esta vez Ízar mientras saludaba a su hermana que hoy desayunaba sentada en las rodillas de Sirius.

-Ya le salió la vena de prefecto – comentó Harry ya recuperado.

-¿Bueno que? – insistió Alan atrayendo con su energía una nueva galleta que segundos antes se encontraba en las manos de Andrea - ¿no te he dicho cuanto te quiero? – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora cuando la chica iba a insultarlo.

-Tengo ahora clase con mamá - dijo como toda explicación.

-¿Y?

-¿Que tiene de malo estudiar? – dijo exasperado y recogiendo las cosas con fuerza salió del Gran Comedor cuando todavía faltaban 20 minutos para que las clases empezaran.

Matt caminó de forma sulfurada por los pasillos hasta que llegó al aula donde por supuesto todavía no había nadie. Se sentó en primera fila, como siempre, y se dispuso de nuevo a abrir el libro y adentrarse en el fabuloso mundo de los encantamientos. LE encantaba esa asignatura, y no tenía nada que ver que su madre fuera la profesora. Su padre decía que llevaba en los genes esa materia, incluso contaba divertido que cuando apenas tenía tres años, una vez en un descuido suyo, Matt le había robado su varita y en un movimiento casi perfecto cambió de color el pelo de Harry que jugaba a su lado tranquilamente con una miniatura de un campo de quidditch. James, a pesar de ser un grandioso mago, los encantamientos no eran su gran fuerte, prefería algo de mas acción, y Harry se pasó todo el día correteando por la casa con el pelo rubio hasta que Lily llegó por la noche.

-Silencio y tranquilidad – susurró para si mismo empezando a leer, pero nuevamente alguien le interrumpió.

-Tengo que dar clase – dijo una voz femenina entrecortada desde fuera.

-Es pronto todavía – le contestó otra voz, esta vez masculina.

-Nos pueden pillar...

-Schiiit – cortó la voz y un segundo después y cuando Matt estaba rezando para que esas dos voces no fueran quien él pensaba, dos personas entraron en el aula, abrazadas estrechamente y compartiendo besos más que subidos de tono.

-No por favor – dijo lastimeramente tapándose los ojos con sus manos llamando la atención de la pareja que no era nada más ni nada menos que sus padres, Lily y James Potter que se separaron de golpe, como si una descarga les hubiera recorrido el cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – le dijo James enfadado sin importarle que la túnica estuviera prácticamente del revés.

-¡Tengo clase! – se defendió Matt – ¿que hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿No tenéis una torre insonorizada para vuestros jueguecitos morbosos?

-Es más excitante de esta forma – empezó a decir James, pero un manotazo de Lily le hizo callarse de golpe.

-No sigas papá, que entre todos me vais a traumatizar.

-Que te vamos a traumatizar a ti, si te pasas el día con Harry, Alan e Ízar – le restó importancia James.

-¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí, cariño? – Lily, que ya se había colocado bien la ropa y el rubor que habían adquirido sus mejillas había desaparecido, se sentó al lado de su hijo, saludándolo con un beso.

-Estaba intentando estudiar, pero por lo visto toda mi familia se ha confabulado para que no pueda ni leer tres frases seguidas – se quejó recogiendo de nuevo sus cosas, pero la mano de Lily lo paró.

-Quédate, la gente ya empezará a llegar dentro de nada...

-Pero Lil... – intentó decir James pero la mirada de su mujer le hizo callarse. Con el mismo gesto con el que un niño recoge sus juguetes después de que su madre le diga que es hora de guardarlo todo, James se colocó bien su ropa y con los hombros caídos se despidió de su mujer con un simple beso, miró con odio mal contenido a su hijo y salió de allí suspirando lastimeramente.

Lily y Matt guardaron silencio mientras veían con su marido y padre respectivamente salía de allí pero cuando Lily estuvo segura de que ya no lo oía, rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Esta noche tendré que recompensarle – murmuró.

-No me interesa el tema, gracias – le cortó Matt cerrando el tema. Tardaría un tiempo en olvidar esa escena.

´´´´´´

Encantamientos era una asignatura que a los alumnos calificaban por interesante. Había las clases muermazo, donde se encontraba por ejemplo, Historia de la magia, había asignaturas fascinantes, como por ejemplo defensa contra las artes oscuras y luego había un amplio abanico de asignaturas que a los alumnos les gustaba por diferentes motivos. Los motivos para que les gustara la materia que impartía Lily Potter eran bastantes, pero el hecho de que durante un 85 por ciento del tiempo de la clase te la pasaras con la varita en la mano era la principal.

Los chicos de cuarto de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban allí escuchando atentamente a Lily como les explicaba el movimiento exacto para que les saliera un hechizo que hacía que tu tintero cambiara de color según el estado de animo con el que escribías.

-Teneís que mover la varita en un movimiento seco hacia la derecha y acto seguido hacer una hipérbole creciente y detener el brazo a la altura de los ojos – iba diciendo Lily ejemplificando con su propia varita.

Matt en primera fila sentado junto a Ginny imitó a su madre y apunto la varita en dirección a su tintero pronunciando las palabras mágicas. Acto seguido, dejó la varita, y untando la punta de su pluma en la tinta escribió su nombre en el pergamino. LA tinta anteriormente negra ahora escribía en un perfecto verde brillante.

Lily le sonrió felicitándolo por su logro y fue a atender a Dean Thomas que no estaba teniendo tanto éxito.

-El único en toda la clase que le sale el maldito hechizo es el hijo de la profesora, que curioso – dijo una voz desde detrás de Matt que al reconocerla se giró con furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo mirando a Christopher Jugson, su antagonista por antonomasia.

-Nada, solo era una apreciación – dijo tranquilamente y con un gesto pomposo intentó imitar el gesto de varita de Lily pero un poco más y se saca un ojo.

El Slytherin y Matt nunca habían tenido una buena relación. De hecho fue un odio mutuo a primer vista. Sirius solía bromear que todo Potter siempre había de tener un Némesis. James tenía a Snape, Harry a Malfoy y Matt tenía a Jugson. Desde el partido de quidditch, donde el Sly había estado apunto de lanzarlo de la escoba cada vez que sus miradas se entrecruzaban saltaban chispas.

-Intentadlo de nuevo chicos, recordar hacer bien la hipérbole – dijo la voz de Lily y Jugson la imitó poniendo una voz cursi.

Matt que estaba garabateando en el pergamino vio como la tinta cambiaba del verde radiante a un color cada vez más oscuro.

-Mas cursi no puede ser la mujer... bueno si a una sangre suc...– les dijo Jugson al chico que estaba a su lado y éste rió tontamente. Matt soltó la pluma cabreadísimo y se giró bruscamente. Si se hubiese fijado hubiese visto como el manchón de tinta en el papel ahora era totalmente negro.

-¿Pero de que vas imbécil? – le espetó apoyando su mano en el pupitre del chico con estruendo, tal estruendo que llamó la atención de Lily.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó acercándose a ellos dos.

-Nada profesora Potter – contestó Jugson con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

-Pues siga con su practica, señor Jugson y usted, señor Potter siéntese bien.

-Sí profesora Potter – contestó Matt todavía mirando con odio a Jugson que seguía con su sonrisa – me las pagaras – dijo para sí mismo y volvió a colocarse bien.

´´´´´´´

Matt llegó al gran comedor muy enfadado. No solo había tenido que aguantar a Jugson y sus insultos hacia su madre en la clase de encantamientos sino que también y para rematar el día le había tenido que aguantar en cuidado de criaturas magicas, con Derek Moore pavoneándose todo el rato.

Ízar que estaba comiendo tranquilamente absorto de su alrededor se llevó un susto de muerte cuando la mochila del pequeño Potter cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo.

-Tío que me matas del susto – dijo Ízar recogiendo su tenedor del suelo.

-Lo siento pero, pero, pero...¡LO MATO!

-¿De quien...?

-De Jugson – acabó la frase por su primo.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Qué que me ha hecho? – Matt lo hizo de nuevo e Ízar se lo miró entre sorprendido por su compenetración y enfadado porque no le dejaba acabar sus frases – el idiota se ha pasado toda la clase de mamá insultando y sin lleg...

-Hola chicos – saludó de pronto Alan dejándose caer al lado de Ízar. No tenía muy buena cara por lo que escondió su cara entre sus brazos. Ízar le echó un vistazo, preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Alan? – preguntó Matt olvidando su olvido momentáneamente. Alan no contestó, solo movió su mano derecha para sacarle importancia.

Las miradas de Matt e Ízar se conectaron dejando clara su impotencia para ayudar a su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿qué me...?

-¿Qué te decía? – Matt le cortó de nuevo, pero esta vez, Black lo dejó pasar – pues que el imbecil de Jugson ha estado insultando a mamá, llamándola sangre sucia y...

-¿QUÉ? – Harry justo llegó para oir lo que decía su hermano – ¿ese niñato ha llamado sangre sucia a mamá? – Matt afirmó y Alan levantó desenterró la cara de sus brazos también luciendo enfadado. Nadie llamaba sangre sucia a su madrina. - ¿dónde está ese idiota?

-Ahí – le hizo ver Ízar. Jusgon se dirigía junto a sus amigos a su mesa. Él y Malfoy reían estúpidamente de algo que por lo visto era muy divertido.

-Se va a enterar este – dijo Harry mientras se levantaban. Los otros tres se apresuraron a seguirlo.

Fue una acción rápida y efectiva. Como quien no quiere la cosa, los cuatro nuevos merodeadores se pusieron en medio de los cuatro Slytherin, Nott y Zabini iban con Malfoy y Jugson y empujándolos lograron sacarlos del comedor, todo eso con un poquito de ayuda de Alan,

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo – dijo Malfoy colocándose bien su ropa. Harry en frente le mirada fijamente con los ojos brillantes de odio.

-Como vuelvas a llamar a mi madre sangre sucia, voy a sacarte cada gota de tu podrida sangre por la nariz – amenazó Harry a Jugson que no hizo más que sonreír de forma chulesca.

-¿Sí? ¿Y como lo vas a hacer, vas a proponer otro duelo a altas horas de la noche? - intervino Zabini con su porte siempre elegante, recordándoles a los merodeadores de que su último duelo no había ido del todo bien para ellos.

-Un duelo, no, pero una apuesta – esta vez fue Ízar quien habló – que os parece una excursión por el bosque prohibido, para, por ejemplo...

-¿Robarle el arco al jefe de los centauros? – acabó otra vez Matt por Ízar.

Esas ultimas palabras lograron que se hiciera el silencio, todos mirando al porte autosuficiente de Matt.

-Esta bien – dijo Malfoy, que aunque la idea no le hacia mucha gracia, no podía dejar que pensaran que eran unos cobardes – ¿cuando?

-Después de navidad – Alan habló por primera vez – ahora las cosas están muy revolucionas, luego todo se tranquiliza un poco y los centauros salen más a pasear por el bosque – eso era una verdad. Los centauros rehuían al máximo el contacto con los humanos y parecía que era cuando el invierno era más crudo ellos tenían más libertad – en febrero ¿Qué os parece?

N/A: Olaaaa gente!!!!! Hemos regresado!!!! Para qué repetirnos y dar excusas cuando no las tenemos. Hemos vuelto a tardar en subir el capi y lo sentimos, trataremos de ir más rápidas pero es que estamos realmente liadas. Por otro lado, ni siquiera hemos podido responder los reviews, pero es que si lo hacíamos no nos daba tiempo a subir el capi.

Esperomos que os haya gustado y que nos sigáis enviando reviews, nos ayudan muchísimo de verdad. Besazos a todos!!!!!


	17. ¿Vas a marcharte?

**CAPÍTULO 17: ¿VAS A MARCHARTE?**

Los chicos habían decidido que la mejor manera para adentrarse en el bosque prohibido para conseguir el arco del jefe de los centauros era convertirse en animagos cuanto antes, pero eso no estaba siendo una tarea fácil. Sabían que tenían hasta febrero pero querían conseguirlo pronto, así que se pasaban muchas horas en la biblioteca entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, para conseguir como resultado un montón de dudas nuevas. Sabían que las mejores respuestas las tendrían tan cerca como en la torre de sus padres, pero no estaban seguros de que pedirles ayuda fuese una buena idea.

-¡¡Ízar! ¡Venga tío despierta!- Alan, Harry y Ron estaban alrededor de la cama de Ízar zarandeándolo para que se despertara mientras el joven Black se retorcía entre las sábanas en medio de una horrible pesadilla- Ya está, se acabó- Harry cogió su varita de la mesita de noche y se dirigió a su amigo apuntándole con ella, en cuestión de segundos, de la varita salía un chorro de agua helada e Ízar estaba sentado en la cama totalmente mojado y con la mirada perdida.

-Recuérdame que nunca te pida que me despiertes- le dijo Ron a Harry mirándolo con respeto.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasaba?- le preguntó Alan un poco molesto- ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarnos a las cuatro de la mañana? No ves que si no duermo lo suficiente no se refleja toda mi belleza.- Alan hizo un gesto para colocarse correctamente su media melena pero antes de que hubiera terminado Ízar le había estrellado la almohada contra la cara.

-Perdone usted, Míster Hogwarts, pero tenía una pesadilla. Estaba en medio de la selva y había un montón de bichos por allí- Ízar se estremeció un poco recordándolo- Veía monos gritando por todas partes y una enorme serpiente y... había una horrible pantera...

-Las panteras son bonitas- interrumpió Harry, llamando la atención de todos-¿qué pasa? A mí me gustan.

-Pues esta tenía unos dientes enormes y un pedazo de tigre inmenso a su lado y...

-Muy bonito, Mowgli- ahora fue Alan el que le interrumpió y todos le miraron perdidos porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de quién era ese tal Mowgli- un cuento muy bonito pero ahora acuéstate y sigue durmiendo que mañana, o mejor, de aquí a unas horas, tenemos clases.

No había vuelto a haber ninguna pesadilla en aquella noche pero los chicos entraron en el gran comedor con el mismo sueño que de costumbre. Se sentaron de manera automática en sus sitios habituales y cogieron el desayuno en un gesto mecánico.

-¿Qué les pasa esta mañana a vuestros padres?- preguntó Ginny mientras evitaba que Matt se cayera dentro de su cuenco de leche.- Están especialmente cariñosos ¿no?

Sirius y Patricia y James y Lily estaban ciertamente muy cariñosos esa mañana. No podía decirse lo mismo de Christine y Remus, que leían El Profeta apareciendo tras él sólo para tomar un sorbo de su taza. Las otras dos parejas, por su parte, cuchicheaban y sonreían como adolescentes sobre algo que no alcanzaban a averiguar desde su posición.

-¡¡Yo sé lo que les pasa!- Alya estaba en los brazos de Yael, que acababa de aparecer en la mesa Gryffindor después de desayunar.

-¿Tú no te cansas nunca de estar con cualquiera excepto con Mutti?-le preguntó Ízar cogiendo a su hermana para dejar paso a Harry para besar a su chica.- A ver cuéntanos lo que les pasa.

-Es un secreto- Alya se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza- Vati dice que si os lo cuento me encerrará en la torre Slytherin.- los chicos se miraron entre sí y acabaron posando sus miradas en Matt, que estaba un poco ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la boca llena mirándoles asustados. Cuando sus amigos empezaron a señalar a Alya con gestos un poco exagerados, Matt lo entendió todo- Alya, mi vida, ¿Me lo contarías a mí?- le hizo una caricia suave en la mejilla y Alya sonrió tontamente, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó un carraspeo que la interrumpió.

-Ejem, ejem- Christine estaba detrás de ellos, con su figura imponente y seria mirándoles seriamente- ¿os parece bonito hacerle chantaje emocional a una niña de tres años?

-Mi padre la ha amenazado,- se defendió Ízar- Eso es peor.

-Perdí la esperanza con tu padre hace muchos años, Ízar.

-Pues deberías empezar a perderla también con nosotros.- murmuró Harry, pero se concentró en la conversación con Yael cuando su madrina le miró fijamente.

-Granger, Black, buscad a los demás prefectos y venid a mi despacho antes de la primera clase.- Hermione e Ízar se pusieron de pie antes de que Christine hubiera terminado de hablar- Y tú, pequeño demonio, -Alya no se amedrentó con Christine como hacían los demás porque siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a la mujer, así que se dedicó a mirarla con cara de niña buena- vete con Lily ahora mismo, es quien tiene libre.

Los seis prefectos de Gryffindor estaban esperando en la puerta del despacho de Christine cuando ella llegó. Todos parecían algo perplejos por la convocatoria, pero no se podían esperar nada bueno de aquello. Christine entró casi sin mirarle, tenía el semblante serio y parecía algo enferma pero nadie le preguntó, ni si quiera Ízar.

-Los jefes de las casas hemos convocado a todos los prefectos porque tenéis que encargaros del anuncio y organización del baile de navidad.- Christine abrió una carpeta de su ordenadísimo escritorio y repartió entre los chicos, que aún no habían reaccionado a la noticia un montó de carteles.

-Esto... Chris.. quiero decir, profesora Byrne- Ízar miraba los carteles y a Christine alternativamente sin saber muy bien de qué iba todo aquello- ¿Ha dicho un baile de navidad?

-Sí, eso he dicho, ha sido cosa de Dumbledore, aunque apostaría toda mi magia a que un par de animalillos tienen algo que ver con esa decisión.-Los demás se miraron extrañados porque no habían captado ni media palabra de lo que había dicho Christine, pero Ízar sonrió interiormente anotando mentalmente que tenía que hacerle un buen regalo de navidad a su padre y a su padrino.- Durante estos días tendréis que colgar los carteles por todo el colegio y controlar que las hormonas no se apoderen del alumnado. Ah! Y el día del baile tendréis que decorar el gran salón.

-¿Pero por qué nosotros?- protestó el prefecto de séptimo. Christine levantó la cabeza del pergamino en el que se había concentrado después de dar sus directrices y lo miró interrogante hasta que el chico retiró su mirada.

-Porque sois los prefectos y ahora el que quiera quejarse, que se compre un mono y se lo cuente a él. ¡¡Y todo el mundo a clase!

Harry había entrado tarde a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras pero ni Remus ni Sirius que eran los que les estaban dando clase mientras James enseñaba vuelo a los pequeños, le dijeron nada. En esa clase ninguno hablaba, se mantenían totalmente concentrados a lo que sus padres les contaban y cogían tanto apuntes como podían, era como transformaciones pero sin el interés de convertirse en animago, aunque el que destacaba sobre todos y sin ni siquiera esforzarse lo más mínimo en estudiar era Harry. La clase acabó e Ízar no le dio tiempo a nadie para preguntarle qué quería Christine, en cuanto sonó la campana recogió sus cosas y se puso a colocar carteles. Quería acabar cuanto antes con aquella tarea para pasar las dos horas libres que tenían esa mañana tranquilamente en la sala común con el resto de sus amigos.

-Hola prefecto ¿qué es lo que estás colgando?

Ízar abandonó el extraño ensoñamiento en que se había metido mientras que apuntaba con su varita para pegar los carteles al oír la voz de alguien a su espalda. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, excepto Andrea que estaba allí observando el trabajo que el chico estaba haciendo.

-Habrá un baile para navidad y tenemos que poner los anuncios.- le explicó él con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

-Me lo ha contado Hermione.- se quedaron un momento callados sin hacer otra cosa que mirarse y mecerse en el mismo sitio- Estará bien ¿no crees?

-Sí, debe ser divertido.- la varita de Ízar con la que estaba jugando se cayó al suelo pero él no se dio ni cuenta, seguía muy concentrado en la conversación con Andrea. La chica sin embargo, sí se agachó a recogerla y se la dio de nuevo a su dueño.

-Gracias. Esto...- Ízar respiró profundamente y se repitió a sí mismo "tío, eres un Black" con lo que consiguió calmarse un poco y recuperar su semblante habitual- habrá que comprarse ropa nueva y buscarse una pareja y esas cosas.

-Sí es verdad. Yo aprovecharé la salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿Para buscar pareja?

-No, idiota, para comprarme una túnica nueva. Lo de la pareja... bueno no sé qué haré. ¿Tú... tú ya sabes con quién quieres ir?

Ízar cogió el montón de carteles y siguió con su tarea de colocarlos a lo largo del pasillo como si no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo la pregunta de Andrea, que en ese momento parecía estar más avergonzada que en toda su vida.

-Pues... la verdad es que sí, sí que lo tengo pensado, pero no sé si se lo podré pedir ni sé si ella querrá ir conmigo.

-Uuuuu, ¿el gran Ízar Black dudando de su capacidad para ligar? Esto se merece un día en el calendario.

-Es que esta chica es especial.- Ízar la miró un instante fijamente a los ojos y sintió que tenía que dejar de hacerlo o se metería en un gran lío- Tiene mucha personalidad, no sé si querrá venir conmigo.

-¿Y quién es?- Cuando Ízar se dio la vuelta para colgar un nuevo cartel Andrea se golpeó en la frente por haber demostrado su enfado como una niña tonta.

-Está en clase con nosotros, es una chica guapa, divertida y... está en el equipo de quidditch

Conforme Ízar iba describiendo las cualidades de la chica misteriosa, Andrea iba apretando más los puños, pero al ver que él podía darse cuenta se convenció a sí misma de que tenía que relajarse y parecer lo más casual posible.

-Pues no sé quién puede ser- le dijo ella como si fuera su amiga más íntima- La única chica de clase que juega en un equipo es Martha Donnalson y no sé por qué me parece muy extraño que tú salgas con una slytherin.

Ízar sonrió un poco, se había dado cuenta del tono molesto de su voz y de que había pensado en todas las casas menos en la suya. Así que dejó los carteles, se acercó más a Andrea y sintió que una sensación demasiado extraña le recorría el estómago.

-Tienes razón. No me gustan las Slytherin- Andrea se mantuvo firma al ver que Ízar se había acercado tanto, pero no mostró ningún signo de debilidad- Siempre he preferido a una Gryffindor.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Andrea había salido rota, como si tuviera algo en la garganta que no la dejara hablar.

-Pero vamos, - Ízar se separó otra vez y volvió a coger el montón de carteles- ya te he dicho que no sé si iré al final con ella. Mi salud depende de que un amigo se entere que vamos juntos.

-Quizás no deberías hacerle caso a tus amigos y pedírselo.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Quízas.- Ízar se alejó un poco para seguir con su trabajo- Ya te contaré lo que ella me ha dicho, si es que llego a pedírselo.

**´´´´´´´´´´´´´**

-Poco a poco, niños no os caigáis.

-No me hables como si fuera un bebé, angelito.

-Encima que me preocupo por vosotros...

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo Alan, ¿por qué no nos has trasportado con esos poderes tan maravillosos que todo el mundo quisiera tener?

-Porque...porqué no, Matthew, vamos a hacerlo al modo tradicional, que hace más de navidad.

-Para hacerlo tradicional tendríamos que ir a la luz del día, no de madrugada y paseando tranquilamente por un camino abierto, no por este camino de cabras que es este triste pasillo de la bruja tuerta...auch!

-Mira que te había dicho que vigilaras, Ízar...

-Alan, hazme un favor, olvídame.

-Soy un incomprendido...

En Hogwarts había una serie de normas, muchas de ellas escritas por el mismo puño y letra del director, el famoso y archí conocido, Albus Dumbledore, todas con la intención de controlar y organizar la vida de los más de 400 alumnos que cursaban en el castillo. En una de ellas se hacía saber que los alumnos, durante el curso lectivo no podían salir del recinto escolar a menos que hubiera una justificación de los padres o durante las visitas programadas a Hogsmeade. Pues bien, esa pequeña norma, en ese mismo instante estaba siendo quebrada por un pequeño grupo de alumnos, conocidos como los nuevos merodeadores.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, madrugada según ellos y se dirigían, unos más despiertos que otros a Hogsmeade a comprar alguna que otra cosilla.

La verdad era que habían hablado mucho de esa salida, desde que sabían que habría un baile querían ir a su según pueblo favorito, Hogsmeade, el primero siempre sería Godric's Hollow, para comprar la ropa necesaria para el gran evento y ya de paso pasar un feliz día de compras navideñas, comprar los regalos para los amigos y familiares y pasear por las calles. Pero lo que no tenían planeado era que Alan Helios Lupin, le diera la vena sentimentalista y la vena muggle que corría por sus venas y los había levantado a todos a las 6 para pasar un día de compras. Por supuesto, todo esto sin que sus 6 padres se enteraran de nada.

-Alan, tío, me parece muy bonito todo esto que quieres hacer – dijo Harry que se tambaleaba y tropezaba en cada piedra del camino – y sabes que si esto te hace feliz yo lo hago, pero como mínimo podías haber esperado a que me tomara un café, que sabes que sin cafeína yo no soy persona.

-Me has llegado al alma, primito – le contestó Alan, parándose para ponerse a su altura. Cuando estuvo a su lado le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tras unos pocos segundos de concentración, en sus manos apareció una taza de café humeante que enseguida perfumó todo el túnel. Harry se apresuró hacía él como un león a una presa indefensa.

-Que fácil de contentar es el tío – murmuró Ízar con la boca cerrara pero perfectamente audible debido al silencio del túnel.

-Para de quejarte Ízar. ¿no os hace ni gota de ilusión o que? – dijo esta vez Matt, que junto a Alan era el más ilusionado con todo eso. Le encantaba la navidad y todo lo que comportaba con ello.

-Ese es mi chico – aprobó Alan todavía mirando como Harry bebía su café con delicia.

Anduvieron por el frío y oscuro pasillo una media hora hasta sacar la cabeza por la trampilla de Honey Duckes. Por supuesto que no había ni un alma por lo que salir de allí resultó sencillo.

El frío viento matutino de finales de noviembre les golpeó fuertemente en la cara y les hizo acurrucarse más en sus abrigos pero también les ayudó a despertar completamente.

-¿Qué os parece un buen desayuno para coger fuerzas antes de afrontar un duro día de compras? – propuso Alan – invitó yo.

´´´´´´´

-¿No lo tendría en una talla más pequeña?

-¿Lo tiene en un color más oscuro?

-¿Cuanto cuesta la capa esa de ahí? ¿Y con los ribetes dorados?

-¿Me queda bien?

Quien dijo que los hombres odiaban ir de compras, se equivocaban de todas todas. La primera parada que los chicos habían hecho, después de la cafetería, había sido la tienda de ropa para todas las ocasiones dispuestos a comprarse el traje de gala que mejor les sentara sin importarles el precio, que por algo debía servir el salario que sus padres cobraban cada mes y cabe decir que el sueldo no era para nada malo, Dumbledore mimaba mucho a sus profesores.

Llevaban en la tienda más de media hora y como los chicos sabían hacerse querer y ser encantadores y no había nadie mñás en la tienda (que loco se ponia a probarse ropa a las 8 de la mañana) pues la dependienta, una mujer entrada en años pero muy vivaracha y divertida les estaba ayudando y consintiendo a todos los deseos de los Gryffindor.

-Te queda mucho mejor el azul oscuro, cariño. Conjunta a la perfección con tus ojos – dijo la mujer a Alan que llevaba puesto un traje que hacia resaltar a la perfección su belleza.

-Creo que sí, me gusta, me quedaré con este – corroboró Alan mirándose en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-En cuanto a ti cariño, te sentaría de maravilla un color rojo oscuro – le dijo la ancianita a Matt que miraba casi con asco el traje marrón que llevaba puesto.

Y resultó ser verdad. Cuando salieron de la tiendo una hora más tarde, todos llevaban bolsas con sus trajes y complementos. Alan había terminado con el traje azul, Matt con un rojo muy oscuro que combinaba con si pelo rojillo, Harry llevaba una verde y negro e Ízar uno negro muy señorial que hacía honor a sus lindos genes Black Mackenzie

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? – preguntó Ízar, ahora mucho más contento que hacía un rato. Verse guapo y que alguien se lo diga, aunque solo fuera esa simpática ancianita subía la moral a cualquiera.

Se pasaron horas paseando con calma por el pueblo detuviendose de vez en cuando en a mirar algun aparador mientras lentamente el pueblo se fue llenando familias que querían adelantar sus compras.

-Mmm chicos – interrumpió Matt que miraba fijamente un aparador del final de la calle – ¿no creeis que deberíamos separarnos para comprar los regalos?

-¿Ya sabes que me vas a comprar? – interrumpió Harry intentado descubrir que era lo que miraba su hermano.

-El tuyo ya lo sé desde hace meses – Matt se giró para mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa peligrosa – voy a comprarte las alianzas de boda para ti y Yael.

Por suerte Matt era un tipo ágil porque si no se hubiese apartado con rapidez un buen coscorrón se hubiese estampado en su nuca. Matt, todavía con la sonrisa echó a correr levemente escapando de su hermana mientras Alan e Ízar intentaban ocultar su diversión.

-No me hace ni gota de gracia – gritó Harry por encima de las cabezas de la gente viendo a su hermano desaparecer entre la multitud – dentro de 40 minutos te quiero en la fuente del pueblo, no te pierdas – advirtió mostrando su preocupación de hermano mayor – lo dicho – esta vez habló para Ízar y Alan y el también se dispersó del grupo.

-¿No son monos? – dijo Alan con burla y arrastrando a su primo con él, siguieron andando.

Si algo tenían en comun los dos primos era que eran unos compradores compulsivos, sobretodo el hijo de los Black cuando de regalos se trataba. Le encantaba hacer regalos y una personita era la principal destinataria: su hermana. Cuando por petición explicita de Ízar entraron en una juguetería magica se volvió poco menos que loco imaginando lo contentaria que estaria Alya cuando el 25 de diciembre se encontrara bajo el arbol de navidad de la habitación de sus padres ese montaña de regalos.

-Esto le va a encantar – iba diciendo leyendo las instrucciones de un juego de mesa – ui y esto también...

Alan por su parte no podía dejar de sentirse raro al estar en esa tienda, rodeado de juguetes para niños de 0 a 10 años. No dejaba de pensar que un año después él mismo estaría allí pensando y escogiendo como un maniático los regalos para su hermana, porque cada vez estaba más seguro de que el hijo que esperaba su madre, era una niña.

"Espero que estemos todos juntos" pensó amargamente.

-Tío, que crees que le guste más a la pequeñaja, ¿la muñeca esta, o el tractor de destrucción?

-Sin duda, el tractor – contestó Alan volviendo a la realidad.

´´´´´´

Cuadno todos se volvieron a reunir, tal y como habían quedado en la fuente del pueblos, los cuatro chicos iban cargado de bolsas hasta los dientes. Ninguno preguntó que se habían comprado mutuamente porque les encantaba despertase el día de navidad y descubrir y sorprenderse de las ideas de sus primos y padres mutuamente. Su nivel de imaginación estaba por encima de lo normal y siempre, siempre se llevaban una sorpresa.

-Deberíamos volver ya al castillo, ¿no creéis? – dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes ganas de ver a alguien en especial? – comentó Matt. Ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

-No, más bien tengo ganas de ver ALGO en especial...tu cabeza metida en el retrete – puntualiza Harry.

-Hablando de gente especial – empezó Ízar con un tono diferente de su voz – ya sabéis a quien llevaréis al baile? Harry no hace falta que contestes.

-Ni idea – dijo Matt – no lo he pensado.

-Yo tengo que ir de cacería un día de estos – contestó Alan con altanería – pero también me estoy pensando en llevar a Andrea para que ningún idiota vaya de listo con ella – comentó de pasada e Ízar irremediablemente se tensó – y tu? – le devolvió la pregunta a Ízar.

-Hey ¿a mi no me lo preguntáis o que? – saltó Harry.

-Ya sabemos la respuesta gracias – contestó Alan y centró de nuevo la atención en el mayor de los Black - ¿ y bien?

-No...no, ejem, no lo he pensado – se apresuró a decir – supongo que...que me apuntaré a una de tus cacerías.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Matt.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? – dijo y continuó andando como si nada hubiera pasado pero por su interior tenía un gran dilema moral. ¿Invitaba a Andrea y se arriesgaba a morir a manos de su primo o no la invitaba y vivir unos añitos más?

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todavía se hablaba de lo del baile. Habían pasado cinco días desde que el cartel apareciera en la sala común de las cuatro casas y el tema principal de los estudiantes era la búsqueda de la pareja más popular. James y Sirius, en sus dotes más clásicas de payasos merodeadores, se habían arrodillado ante sus mujeres para rogarles que fueran sus parejas. Todos en la sala se habían reído, pero todavía lo habían hecho más cuando Patricia había respondido con un rotundo "No". La cara de Sirius había palidecido hasta que su mujer, incapaz de contener más la risa, había añadido: "No, sin un vestido nuevo".

No obstante, debido al apriete antes de Navidad de los profesores, los estudiantes habían regresado pronto a su cauce normal, entregando múltiples trabajos y pasando por la biblioteca casi a diario. Los de quinto y séptimo año habían vuelto a recibir precauciones acerca de los TIMOS y EXTASIS, respectivamente. Ízar y Hermione habían entrado en una competición sin tregua, para ver quién se convertía en el mejor estudiante del año.

-Empollón del año, diría yo.- gruñó Alan el sábado por la mañana, mientras Ízar se despedía de ellos. Estaban tirados, literalmente, en los sillones de la sala común de sus padres.

-No podemos descuidarnos.- previno Ízar, cargado con tres pesados volúmenes de Pociones, varios pergaminos y un estuche con plumas.- Antes del 31 hay que entregar el trabajo sobre los dementores, el día 3 el de venenos comunes y no comunes, el 5 el de las plantas más exóticas del centro de África, el 15 saber realizar a la perfección el encantamiento proteico- iba enumerando con los dedos de la mano libre haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayeran los libros al suelo, lo que irremediablemente, ocurrió.- Y el 17 ya son los exámenes.

-¿Cuándo duermes?- le preguntó Alan sin levantar la vista de su cómic de spiderman. Ízar le hizo una mueca poco amigable, recogió sus cosas del suelo y salió corriendo por el retrato.

-Creo que su meta es leerse toda la biblioteca antes del segundo trimestre.- Matt se encogió de hombros.- Jamás entenderé su duelo de titanes con Hermione.

-_Aliquis facio_?( ¿Alguien lo hace?)- Alan no se había dado cuenta del idioma que había utilizado. Acababa de ver aparecer a Christine en la sala y acercarse a Remus a darle un beso. El hombre se había limitado a poner la cara, mientras continuaba sorbiendo su café y hablaba animadamente con Sirius y James. Alan pensó que el rostro desencajado de su madre debía darles a los demás una pista de cómo se sentía a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Lily y Patricia intercambiaron miradas, pero no comentaron nada.

-¿Te importaría dejar el chino?- preguntó Harry mosqueado. Alan vio que las páginas de "Teología de las Estrellas" del libro de Astronomía estaban repletas de gráficos de horrendas criaturas que habían fallado estrepitosamente en su transformación en Animagos y se habían quedado con ese aspecto. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Lo suponía, Harry no hubiese estado estudiando un sábado por la mañana ni aunque tuviera que memorizar un poema para recitarlo delante de Yael. Cosa que no haría.

-¿Qué lees, hijo?- James había dejado su conversación con Remus y Sirius para acercarse a su hijo mayor.

-Intento situar Neptuno.- mintió Harry y cerró rápidamente lo que pretendía ser su copia del libro de Astronomía, anotando algo en un pergamino que tenía sobre las rodillas y que posicionaba todas las lunas de la galaxia sur, incorrectamente.- ¿Ya habéis acabado de corregir?

-Sí,- bufó Sirius desesperado, colocándose de cuclillas al lado de Alya, que estaba sobre una manta en el suelo, rodeada de juguetes.- A este paso la gente comenzará a rumorear que Ízar ha heredado su...su...- parecía incapaz de completar la frase con algo bueno.-...su enfermedad por los libros de mí.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Sí, cariño?- el hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo, poniendo cara de corderito degollado.- Yo...yo sólo resaltaba las...eerrr...cualidades de nuestro querido hijo. Una inteligencia tan sumamente desarrollada ha debido producirse por el empeño que pusimos en ello.- Patricia se suavizó al escuchar aquel comentario, pero no sabía que iba con dobles intenciones. Sirius se había ido acercando a ella y le dio un mordisco en el cuello, mientras bromeaba y le hacía cosquillas.- ¡Vamos a fabricar otro erudito!- exclamó. Tomó a Patricia en brazos y guiñándole un ojo a James, se la llevó escaleras arriba, mientras ella se reía.

-¡Oh, no, lo han vuelto a hacer!- exclamó Alan tapándose la cara para no ver como Sirius aprovechaba que Patricia estaba en sus brazos para pasarle la mano por el culo.

-Pero...- Matt se irguió un poco en el sillón y miró de un lado para otro a los demás.- ¡Si es sábado por la mañana! Hace...- consultó su reloj.-...¡una hora y media que se han levantado!

-No intentes comprenderlo, enano.- Alan le pasó la mano por la espalda trágicamente.- Lo sabrás cuando lo pruebes...es...ummm, ¿cómo explicarlo? ¡Una adicción!

-No quiero detalles, gracias.- murmuró Matt totalmente avergonzado. Harry y Alan soltaron una carcajada. A ellos no les resultaba nada difícil hablar de esos temas con naturalidad.

-Pídeles a Alan e Ízar que te den consejo llegado el momento.- dijo James, que también se había reído. Remus alzó las cejas con reprobación.- Ellos deben ser todo unos expertos...- Matt lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Alan y Harry que habían intercambiado miradas. Hasta James daba por hecho que Ízar no era virgen. Si Sirius se llegaba a enterar algún día...

-¡James!- le gritó Lily desde la otra punta.- Que tú seas un reprobado no quiere decir que mis hijos también tengan que serlo.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- protestó Harry. También se le había enrojecido el rostro, pero no por rubor precisamente.- ¿Yo no tengo nada que enseñar a Matt?

-Tú eres Romeo de una sola Julieta.- respondió Alan tranquilamente. Había vuelto a su interesante cómic.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡En Estados Unidos...!- Harry, comprendiendo que había metido la pata, se calló de golpe, pero su silencio había captado la atención de su madre. James le miró nerviosamente. Él había sido cómplice de su pequeña escapadita con Jennifer, cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo en la casa de un amigo de New Jersey que había conocido en el concierto al que habían acudido.

-¡Así que eran ciertas mis sospechas!- acusó Lily, alzando un dedo tan amenazadoramente como solía hacerlo Christine.- ¡No había ningún Marcelino Combo! En realidad lo que hiciste...

-Un nombre muy estúpido para una excusa.- le susurró Matt a Alan por lo bajo.

-Bueno, mamá.- quiso excusarse Harry, mirando a su padre como si él pudiera sacarlo del aprieto una vez más, pero James también estaba recibiendo lo suyo.-...ya he dicho muchas veces que lo mío con Yael es algo como...¿amistad con derecho a roce? No tengo porqué guardarle fidelidad eterna, seguro que ella lo comprende y...

-...y por eso mismo ella no tiene que guardártela a ti tampoco.- asintió Alan con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en una pose de sabio entendido.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Romeo. Libertad ante todo. Yael es una chica muy guapa que...

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Harry. Había logrado que su rostro adquiriera el mismo tono que el cabello de Ron.- No, no, no y no. Yael está conmigo, ¿ok? Y mientras esté conmigo ella no habrá estado con ningún otro tío. Os lo aseguro.

-Sí, clarooooo- rió Matt.- ¿Ahora quién es el novato? ¡Hermanito no eres más tonto porque no te entrenas! ¿Crees que Yael va a quedarse esperando mientras tú le pones los cuernos con todo lo que tiene nombre femenino? ¡Espabila, pringao!

-Estoy con Matthew.- asintió Alan y a Harry se le había colocado un molesto nudo en el estómago. Los adultos habían decidido no intervenir por su propio beneficio y observaban el espectáculo atentamente. Lily no cesaba de mirar a Christine, que a su vez miraba a Remus. Desde aquella pequeña "discusión" en la que Alan le había salvado, su marido no era el mismo de siempre. Se portaba como de costumbre, con cordialidad, amabilidad y con mucho respeto, pero ya no se acercaba a ella para tratar de que hicieran el amor. De hecho, estaba bastante reacio. Christine le habría recriminado de no ver que Remus no parecía hacerlo a propósito. Simplemente, estaba demasiado metido en el trabajo o charlando con Sirius y James. Todavía iba a recogerla después de la última clase, todavía se sentaba a su lado en la mesa para comer, todavía le daba el beso de buenas noches...pero algo en él había cambiado.- No puedes pretender que Yael no se acueste con quien quiera mientras tú lo haces. ¿No era lo vuestro una relación sin ataduras? ¿No afirmabas siempre que era sólo un rollo? ¿Una amiga con derecho a roce?

-Sí, pero...¡joder, pues debería guardarme la espalda!- gruñó Harry indignado. Se le habían acabado los argumentos.- Además, ¿a quién va a encontrar mejor que yo? ¿eh?

-Te estás comportando como un machista irreflexivo, a parte de como un verdadero idiota.- dijo Alan tranquilamente.- Admite que sientes algo más por...

-Me voy a buscarla.- le interrumpió Harry desperado. Se llevó una mano a la lengua y luego se revolvió el pelo para que quedara todavía más desordenado.- ¿Cómo me veo?- les preguntó.

-Bien, pero...¿a dónde vas?

-¡A que se le quiten las ganas de estar con otro!- Matt y Alan intercambiaron miradas confusas y después volvieron a reír. Sus amigos, definitivamente, aquel día no estaban muy bien.

-Pero mira que es bruto.- negó Lily.- Al menos no va soltando comentarios sobre niños como Sirius.

-¡A lo mejor tengo un hermanito!- exclamó Alya entusiasmada. Había estado pendiente de sus juguetes, pero no había podido evitar oír todas las conversaciones.- Yo quiero que sea una chica...

-No, cariño.- Christine se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos, dándole un beso en la frente con dulzura. Parecía que la habitación entera estaba pendiente de ella, o al menos, tuvo esa sensación cuando las miradas de Alan y Lily se clavaron en su nuca. Sin querer, había sido más maternal de lo que era normalmente.- Tus papás ya han tenido bastantes niños.

-¿Entonces puedo tener otro primo?- Alya juntó las manos y realizó un puchero con cara de cordero degollado, la misma expresión que adoptaba el rostro de Sirius cuando quería pedir algo.- ¿le pedirás a la cigüeña que te compre un niño?- Christine estuvo a punto de que las rodillas se le doblaran. Alya había elegido el peor momento para hacer ese comentario, puesto que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella. La mujer se quedó sin respuesta durante unos instantes, hasta que bajó a la niña otra vez al suelo.

-Alya, los bebés no se compran.- intentó arreglar Alan. Se había dado cuenta de que Remus había dejado los trabajos a un lado y que observaba a Christine con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y con gran interés.- Venga, vamos a buscar a Luna que debe estar en los jardines persiguiendo a Alkes.- el chico, que a raíz de haber aceptado mejor la situación ya no se sentía tan cansado, se envolvió en una columna de luz blanca y desapareció con la niña en brazos. Christine no pudo más que suspirar aliviada. Las manos todavía le temblaban cuando tomó asiento al lado de Lily.

-Christine, de verdad, no te pego porque no estamos ya en parvulitos, aunque a veces lo mereces.- Patricia estaba de pie frente a su amiga, con las manos en la cadera y una pose de total contrariedad. Llevaban bastante tiempo en la habitación de los Lupin. Christine se había dado una ducha y todavía llevaba el pelo suelto y mojado y vestía un albornoz blanco, mientras sostenía en ambas manos una poción humeante que le había preparado Lily, que permanecía sentada en la cama al lado de su amiga, con una mano puesta en el hombro.

-Por favor, Patricia.- pidió la mujer cerrando los ojos brevemente y con una mano cubriéndose el rostro.- Me duele mucho la cabeza, ahórrate los sermones.

-¡Al carajo!- rugió su amiga. Cada vez estaba más enfadada.- Escúchame. No, Christine, levanta la cabeza y mírame. ¡No puedes ocultarle una cosa así a Remus! ¡Joder, vas a perderlo!- Christine se puso de pie bruscamente y el cambio se notó bastante. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, mientras taladraba a Patricia, a la que le temblaba el labio inferior de lo mucho que se había alterado y que no retrocedió en absoluto.

-Creía que lo último que necesitaba de una de mis mejores amigas es que me recordara lo que puedo perder con esto.- estaba tan nerviosa que había sentido una punzada en la boca del estómago, pero se mordió la lengua y continuó.- ¿Crees que no me lo recuerdo cada día? ¿Crees que cuando le miro no pienso que lo estoy engañando, que juego con su comprensión y su cariño? Pero me parece que no te das cuenta de lo que significa esto, Patricia. ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

-¿Qué?- las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta sorprendidas. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, estaban James y Sirius observándolas boquiabiertos.- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Chris?- añadió Sirius.- Pero...¿no se suponía que no podías tener más hijos por el riesgo en el parto?

-¡Sirius cállate!- James le dio un pisotón a su amigo, pero era demasiado tarde. Esa información se la había contado Remus un par de días antes, cuando lo habían encontrado sentado solo en el sofá, con una copa de whisky en la mano. Remus decía que no le ocurría nada, que simplemente había bajado porque había visto a Sirius acostar a Alya y había sentido una punzada al pensar que no tendría más hijos. Después, les había contado lo ocurrido en la sala de partos. Christine los miró a los dos y no se enfadó porque su marido les hubiese confiado el secreto.

-Chris...¿eso es verdad?- preguntó James mucho más serio de lo habitual. Los ojos reflejaban preocupación por debajo de las gafas.- ¿Estás embarazada?- Christine volvió a ocultar su rostro entre las manos. Creía que no podría continuar soportando toda aquella presión. Primero Alan, luego Lily, luego Patricia...y finalmente James y Sirius. Se estaba volviendo loca con ese secreto que quemaba entre sus manos.

-Vamos, tranquila...- Lily la abrazó mientras le echaba una mirada dura a Patricia. Sabía que su amiga había tenido toda la buena intención en decirle aquello a Christine, para ver si reaccionaba, pero con su franqueza la había herido.

-¡Oh, esto es absurdo! ¡Deberíamos estar felicitándote!- exclamó Sirius, pasándose una mano por cabellera limpia y negra.

-Felicitarme...¿por qué?- susurró Christine. A todos les sorprendió que su voz se mantuviera intacta.- No puedes entender lo que fue para Remus, Sirius. No puedes.

-Tienes razón, no puedo.- espetó Black. Se había puesto muy serio.- Por eso voy a ir a MI amigo y le voy a contar toda la verdad.- se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Recorre ese pasillo y te arrepentirás.- todos pensaron que Christine iba a ser quien detuviera a Sirius, pero resignada ante la evidencia, se había quedado callada y Patricia, pese a lo mucho que le había recriminado a su amiga, detuvo a Sirius.- Este es un asunto entre Christine y Remus y tú no tienes porqué intervenir.

-Remus es nuestro amigo.- le rebatió James.- No podemos dejar...

-James, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Patricia tiene razón. Es un asunto entre Remus y Chris.

-No puedes pedirnos esto. Lo siento.

-Sirius.- en esta ocasión, sí que había sido Christine la que había hablado.- Dadme un par de horas. Por favor. Déjame que me tumbe en la cama, me tome la poción y aclare las ideas. Luego bajaré y...- le temblaba la barbilla al expresarse.-...y te prometo que se lo diré.- Christine tomó el silencio de todos como válido.

Durante las dos horas que Sirius y James estuvieron en la sala común con Remus no hicieron más que intercambiar miradas nerviosas y observar constantemente el reloj. Lily y Patricia tampoco comentaron nada, pero Remus había notado la inquietud de todos. Cuando Christine se asomó por el rellano de la escalera Sirius inventó una excusa sobre ir a las cocinas a tomar un tentempié y Patricia se ofreció para acompañarle. Y James y Lily fingieron tener un ataque de hormonas y subieron a sus habitaciones entre beso y beso. Christine respiró hondo y bajó los últimos peldaños casi con miedo. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el diario el Profeta. No hizo ningún gesto que determinara haber escuchado a su mujer, ni siquiera cuando ésta se sentó en el posa brazos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Remus acordó que no podía seguir ignorando el silencio molesto que se había generado y se bajó las gafas que utilizaba para leer, observando a Christine inquisitivamente.

-Parece que todos han hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no te parece?- Christine lo observó con la cabeza gacha. En la bata de dormir que llevaba podían transparentarse sus casi cuatro meses de embarazo y ahí es donde estaba mirando precisamente el hombre.- Suena hasta sospechoso...

-No habría querido que esto fuera así.- logró balbucear Christine. Lupin respiró hondo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea, observando como las llamas se balanceaban de un lado para otro.- Debí decírtelo mucho antes...pero me faltó el valor.- Remus se giró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones. Lo sé todo.- por un momento, la mujer pareció quedar asombrada y no del hecho de que Remus se hubiese enterado ya, sino de la manera tan calmada con la que se estaba expresando. Se había apagado el poco color que la luna llena había dejado en su rostro. Le colgaban dos bolsas de los ojos y llevaba la frente arrugada.- No fue Alan, tampoco un descuido de tu parte, ni siquiera tu fiel amiga Lily, no...fue precisamente tu amor maternal hacia nuestro hijo lo que te delató.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que piensas que puedo parecer estúpido, Chris, incluso que se me puede engañar con facilidad, pero no lo soy.- había amargura en la manera de expresarse de Remus. No permitió una pausa para que Christine le contradijera.- A Alan le ocurría algo muy extraño y a ti también, até cabos, escuché la conversación que tuviste con él cuando te sacó del pequeño apuro en que te viste envuelta y lo demás vino solo. Pero me has decepcionado.

-Remus.- Christine luchaba por todos los medios por no perder la poca entereza que quedaba de sí misma. Se sentía terriblemente mareada y habría preferido mil veces que Lupin le gritara a verse envuelta en su embrujo tranquilizador y despreocupado.- déjame explicarte...

-¿El qué?- el hombre sonrió amargamente y apoyó una mano en la piedra de la chimenea.- ¿Que he sido el último imbécil en enterarme?

-Sirius y James lo hicieron hoy, Remus.- la voz de Christine sonó monótona.

-¡Oh, mira que bien!- era tal el tono sarcástico de la voz de Remus, que la mujer pensó que no soportaría mucho más mirando sus ojos.- Sirius y James se han enterado hoy. ¿Ya te han comprado el cochecito y la cuna? ¿Quizás ya elegiste a los padrinos? Avísame cuando sea el bautizo para que pueda llevar mi traje a la tintorería.- se miraron a los ojos. Continuaba habiendo un tono despreocupado y tremendamente sereno en la forma de expresarse de Remus y Christine, por mucho que quisiese sacar a flote su carácter frío e hiriente, no lo conseguía.

-¿Vas a...marcharte, Remus?- esperaba que con aquella pregunta lo sacara del trance en el que había entrado, pero no lo logró. Quería ver a un Remus lanzando el jarrón al fuego, acercándose a ella y zarandeándola, dándole patadas a las sillas, pero se encontró con la imagen de su marido volviendo a tomar asiento en el sillón y con el diario en el regazo.

-No.- respondió con firmeza.- Yo te quiero Christine y no lo he olvidado. ¿Lo has hecho tú alguna vez?- la mujer no supo contestar a eso. ¡Por supuesto que no lo había hecho! Quería a Remus por encima de todo y nunca lo había querido menos, pero una voz de conciencia en su cabeza le repetía que a las personas que se querían de verdad no se les ocultaban las cosas.- Sólo te he pedido dos cosas en mi vida, Chris, sólo dos. Una...que no me mintieras...la otra...que no tuviéramos más hijos.- desdobló el periódico y comenzó a leer la página de sucesos, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una de sus lecciones de clase y acabara de mandar a los alumnos a hacer ejercicios.- Y no has cumplido ninguna de las dos.

-Este niño es el protegido de Alan.- dijo Christine con la voz rota.-...y aunque con ello te hubiera perdido, cariño, no habría dejado que nada ni nadie me apartara de él.- Remus continuaba mirando el periódico, pero no leía.- Yo no me quedé embarazada a propósito. Ocurrió y...no podía deshacerme de él como si fuera un objeto viejo que ya no nos interesa. Sé que no te lo he dicho muchas veces...pero también te quiero...y creo que somos bastante maduros para afrontar esto y ayudar a Alan a que lo haga.- por fin, Remus dejó el periódico de lado y volvió a levantarse del asiento, tomando su capa del perchero y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Christine. Su voz quebrada, se había repuesto un poco.

-A comprar una sillita para el coche. Alan rompió la suya con sus poderes cuando era pequeño.- y salió por el retrato. Christine se quedó allí sola, de pie en medio de la habitación y con los dedos de las manos todavía enlazados por el nerviosismo. Quería sentirse contenta porque Remus no le había recriminado como se merecía, porque había aceptado al niño sin poner más baches, pero...el tono frío con el que se había expresado en última estancia daban a Christine la amarga sensación de que no la había perdonado.

´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: N/a: hola a todos! q tal estais? bueno como habeis podido comprobar esta vez tampoco hemos podido contestar reviews y lo cierto es que la cosa va a estar dificil porque lo de estudiar y trabajar a la vez solo nos deja tiempo para escribir el fic. Os agradecemos muchisimo los reviews, y nos encantan, y lo cierto es que nos gustaria poder contestarlos, pero casi no podemos quedar para escribir, cuanto menos para contestarlos. Mil perdones. Esperamos que os siga gustando la historia y que nos deis vuestras opiniones. Un beso grande.


	18. Lío de parejas

**CAPÍTULO 18: LÍO DE PAREJAS.**

La expectativa del baile traía a todos los alumnos de cabeza los días antes de su celebración. Los exámenes se juntaban con la obligación, para algunos casi un motivo de desesperación, de buscar pareja, lo que suponía que los nervios estuvieran a flor de piel entre todo el alumnado.

Harry había dado tan por hecho que iría al baile de Navidad con Yael, como lo habían hecho sus amigos, pero eso le llevó a ni si quiera comentarlo con la chica, lo que le provocó algún problema cuando la escuchó en un recreo hablar con John, un chico de Hufflepuff que no ocultaba su interés por ella y que se tomaba muy a rajatabla el sentido literal de "sin compromiso" que Harry y ella se traían.

-¡Eh, tú!- le gritó Harry a John cuando se alejaba de Yael después de que ella le dijera que tenía que pensarse un poco si iba a ir o no con él al baile. Yael se sorprendió de que Harry estuviera allí, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en su cara y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mostrarse digna con Harry- Si te acercas a…

-¡Harry!- Yael le había agarrado del brazo para que no se fuese a por el chico, que mayor que Harry y algo chulito, estaba convencido a plantarle cara- ¿Se puede saber qué haces¿A qué viene el numerito?

-¿Vas a ir con ese gilipollas al baile?- le saltó él a la defensiva.

-Es que no tengo pareja, así que puedo ir con quien quiera- Yael se cruzó de brazos y le miró con suficiencia, ella estaba convencida de que quería ir con él, pero sabía que Harry se confiaba demasiado en su relación al mismo tiempo que proclamaba su libertad y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle pensar que en aquel juego él iba a ser el único con derechos.

-¿No tienes pareja¿Y yo que soy¿El tonto del pueblo o qué?- Yael tuvo que volver a esforzarse por controlar una sonrisa al verle tan celoso, pero Harry, totalmente cegado, no se estaba dando cuenta de sus reacciones- Pensaba que iríamos juntos, pero si quieres ir con el chulo-playa ése que se cree inteligente sólo porque encuentra cada mañana el agujero por el que meter la cabeza al ponerse la túnica, me parece bien. ¡Yo iré con otra! Hay miles que se mueren por ir conmigo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues está bien, yo también pensaba que iríamos juntos, pero en vista de que tú prefieres ir con alguna de esas miles de seguidoras incondicionales que se rinden a tus pies, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, eso sí, que no se te ocurra montarme un numerito si me ves dándome el lote con John.

Harry estuvo a punto de saltar, totalmente irritado y gritando como un desesperado, pero Ízar, que estaba cerca con Alan y Matt, fue más rápido que él y le tapó la boca con una mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra lo agarraba para inmovilizarlo. Alan y Matt se habían puesto al lado de Yael, que aunque estaba claramente enfadada parecía no perder el control.

-Si articulas una sola palabra te vas a arrepentir- le dijo Ízar al oído, mientras que Harry forcejeaba por soltarse.

-Sois un poco _in baculi_ los dos ¿Verdad?- opinó Alan mostrándose indiferente. Andrea que no había entendido la palabra que había dicho en idioma arcángel miró a Matt desconcertada.

-Imbéciles- le aclaró el pequeño de los Potter.

-¿Yo me meto en tu vida?- le espetó Yael a Alan ahora que había averiguado lo que les había llamado- No ¿verdad? Pues ya nos estáis dejando discutir en paz.

-¿Pero no veis que los dos queréis ir juntos y estáis a punto de cagarla por dejar claro que os importa poco lo que haga el otro cuando es una soberana mentira?

Incluso Harry se calmó con las palabras de su hermano. Yael lo miró vacilante, sabía que tenía razón pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer antes que Harry. Ízar al ver que Harry ya se había calmado decidió soltarlo y para sorpresa de todos, Harry no hizo ningún intento de seguir su discusión a voces.

-Largaos- los tres chicos dudaron un momento, pero al ver que tanto uno como otro los miraban insistentemente para que se marcharan. Cuando por fin se fueron, Harry volvió a mirar a Yael- ¿Tú quieres ir con el capullo ese?

-¿Y tú¿Quieres ir con alguna de las cabezas huecas que pierden el culo por ti?- los dos empezaron a reírse de sí mismos por seguir con aquella tontería- Te vas a quedar de piedra cuando veas mi vestido nuevo.- Harry la abrazó por la cintura sensualmente y la acercó a él con fuerza.

-No pongas mucho esmero en el vestido porque te lo pienso quitar pronto.

Alan, Matt e Ízar observaron la reconciliación desde un banco de piedra en el que se habían sentado cuando Harry y Yael les habían echado.

-Bueno, pues uno arreglado- exclamó Alan observando a Harry como si fuese un niño pequeño que consigue una proeza- ¿Tú con quien vas, Matt?- Matt no contestó, bajó la cabeza vacilante y esperó que a Alan se le pasara pronto la curiosidad.

-Quiere ir con aquella chica de allí – Ízar le señaló una rubia de tercero de Gryffindor, que saludó a los chicos al ver que los tres la estaban mirando, lo que sirvió para que Matt se avergonzara aún más- Pero no se atreve a pedírselo.

-Recuérdame que nunca más te cuente nada- le saltó con sarcasmo Matt, intentó marcharse y ahorrarse cualquier perorata por parte de los dos ligones de sus amigos y su falta de gen merodeador, pero Alan no se lo permitió.

-Enano, ya que tu hermano está… ocupado- Harry estaba ahora muy metido en un morreo descomunal con Yael para sellar su pacto de ir al baile juntos- creo que nosotros debemos cumplir con la función de hermanos mayores.- Matt miró con escepticismo a uno y a otro que estaban respectivamente a derecha e izquierda y no les devolvió la sonrisa que ellos tenía. – Cuando volvamos a clase haz como que te tropiezas con ella. Eso no falla nunca…

-Y le dices algo bonito o le ayudas con el cacho de libro ese que tiene en la mano- siguió Ízar cogiendo el relevo- después sacas el tema del baile y te enteras si ella tiene o no pareja…

-No digas nada hasta que no vayas sobre seguro- Matt volvió ahora a mirar a Alan que había vuelto a retomar el discurso- y cuando lo sepas, le dejas caer que tú estarías dispuesto a llevarla al baile. Sé casual y no muestres mucho interés que las mujeres estas cosas las huelen.

-Sois muy amables, pero… ¡Dejadme en paz!

Matt se zafó de sus primos y se metió en el castillo, no estaba dispuesto a seguir los pasos de Ízar o a Alan, o incluso de su hermano, él estaba hecho de otra pasta y no estaba muy seguro de que sirviera para aprovecharse de las chicas como ellos lo hacían. Así que ya buscaría su propio plan para pedírselo.

-Este chico no aprenderá nunca.- Alan se dejó caer otra vez en el banco cuando Matt se marchó e Ízar le imitó, en su seguimiento a Matt hacia el castillo había visto salir a Andrea y su dilema le había vuelto a la cabeza. Ahora estaba a solas con Alan, con el punto a favor de que tenía como testigos de un posible ataque, a medio colegio, aunque eso no era una garantía contra un arcángel. Suspiró inconscientemente y eso llamó la atención de Alan- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¿A mí¡¡Nada!- los dos volvieron a callarse un rato-Esto… Alan. Tenía que comentarte algo sobre Andrea…

-Calla, calla.- El valor del que Ízar había intentado hacer acopio se transformó en auténtica sorpresa al ver la reacción de Alan- ¿Te puedes creer que le pedí que fuera conmigo al baile y me dijo que no?

-¿Tú querías ir con ella?- consiguió decir después de tragarse el nudo que se le había alojado en la garganta.

-Sólo para evitar que algún capullo la llevara. Pero el capullo se me ha adelantado.- Ízar palideció de golpe, pero Alan no se dio ni cuenta, ahora observaba a Andrea que estaba hablando muy entretenida con Anthony, un chico de ravenclaw, un año mayor que ellos- El otro día cuando se lo pedí me dijo que ya tenía pareja.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Ízar todavía asustado porque no sabía qué era lo que le había contado exactamente Andrea, aunque si Alan no había intentado matarle era porque ella había omitido su nombre- ¿Con quién?

-Me dijo que era un ravenclaw.

-¿QUÉ?- Ízar se olvidó de cualquier prudencia y saltó del banco totalmente enfurecido, ahora estaba hablando con un ravenclaw y él estaba siendo especialmente simpático. Alan lo miró extrañado, pero Ízar consiguió tranquilizarle al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata- ¿Es ese?

-Creo que sí.

-Pues ese es un gilipollas de cuidado que se pasa de rosca con todas las tías que puede. Así que… que… argggg

-Venga, tío, tú tranquilo, que ya le ajustaremos las cuentas como se le ocurra pasarse con ella.- Alan se llevó a Ízar de allí dedicándole una mirada asesina al ravenclaw cuando pasó por su lado. Sabía que no podía hacerle nada a las parejas de Andrea porque entonces ella lo mataba, pero siempre dejaba claro que ella estaba bajo su protección- Esta chica es un peligro, gusta mucho a los tíos ¿no?- Ízar no supo qué contestar para no meter la pata, así que se limitó a hacer un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza- Pero mientras que nosotros cuidemos de ella no pasará nada. Bueno ¿qué¿Sabes ya con quién vas a ir?

-Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir la candidata perfecta- le contestó él con ira contenida- Y como que me llamo Ízar Sirius Black que Donnalson cae esta misma tarde.

-¿Slytherin?- preguntó Alan algo dudoso, pero al verle tan decidido prefirió no comentar nada- Si está buena…

Esa misma tarde, hasta las narices de estudiar para los exámenes, Andrea y Alan se había dejado caer derrotados en el sofá.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez con quién vas al baile?- Alan ya estaba seguro de que Andrea iría con Anthony Peterson, pero no porque ella se lo hubiera confirmado y no estaba dispuesto a que le guardar ningún tipo de información.

-Hay que ver lo pesadito que estás- Andrea había intentado evitar con él ese tema para cubrirle las espaldas a Ízar y que fuera él quien se las viera con Alan, además todavía no estaba segura de que Ízar se lo fuera a pedir porque a parte de un par de tonteos no habían vuelto a tener ninguna conversación al respecto. - ¿Todavía no lo sabes?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero no porque tú me lo hayas dicho- Andrea sonrió aliviada, si Ízar se lo había dicho a Alan es porque no tardaría mucho en decírselo a ella misma, además Alan no parecía habérselo tomado muy mal- Pero que sepas que pienso controlar al Peterson ése y a sus largas manos como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Andrea se quedó un poco descolocada con la última información y cuando reaccionó y fue a explicarle a Alan que realmente no iba a ir con Peterson sino que pretendía ir con Ízar, éste apareció por el agujero del retrato con el mismo aire de superioridad que si hubiera ganado un partido de quidditch él solito.

-¡Eh, Ízar!- le llamó Alan- ¿Qué¿qué te ha dicho?

-Pues que sí¿tú qué crees? – le vaciló Ízar sin abandonar su pose chulesca, ahora más visible desde que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Andrea, a la que miraba con superioridad.

-Si es que esa tía lleva deseando salir contigo desde que tiene uso de razón.

-¿De quién habláis?- Andrea no era capaz de encontrarle el sentido ni a la reacción de Ízar ni al hecho de que estuviera hablando de otra chica de aquella manera, pero lo que tenía claro es que los celos empezaban a apoderarse de ella - ¿Con quien tienes una cita?- le preguntó mirándole insistentemente

-Una cita no- le corrigió Alan que parecía más contento que el propio Ízar- No es una cita cualquiera. Ízar va al baile con Martha Donnalson.

-¿Qué? – su exclamación fue muy parecida a la que había hecho Ízar esa mañana al enterarse (equívocamente) que Andrea iba a ir con un ravenclaw- ¿Con la slytherin?- siguió ella más enfadada, lo que sólo sirvió para que Ízar, que no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo cambiase por otro, se mostrara más soberbio.

-Bueno, Andy, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, - intentó calmarla Alan, que estaba muy divertido con que a ella le sentara tan mal que fuera con una slytherin- vale que es una sly pero es que la chica esta muy buena.

-Ya, pero es que yo no sabía que te gustaban las slytherins.- Andrea escupía las palabras con odio, mirando fijamente a Ízar.

-Ni yo pensaba que te gustaban los ravenclaws.- le saltó él, ignorando la presencia de Alan que por suerte no parecía captar la causa de la tensión que había entre sus amigos.

-¿Pero qué dices?- volvió a intervenir Alan, ajeno a todo- Si ya ha salido con varios. –los miró a uno y otro, desconcertado por su nuevo recelo al resto de casas- Bueno, como veo que os gusta eso de las luchas de casas yo me voy a ver si pillo a Laura Turner para ir al baile. Es de gryffindor así que no os enfadeis.

Ninguno se rió con la bromita de Alan que al ver que su público estaba difícil salió de la sala común para buscar a Laura y hacer un despliegue de encantos.

-Pensé que ibas a ir con una chica con personalidad.- le reclamó Andrea a Ízar una vez que se había ido Alan, marcando mucho lo de la personalidad.- Y Donnalson tiene la misma personalidad que una gamba de corral.

-Ya pero es que resulta que la tía con personalidad ha preferido jugar con un as en la manga. Se ve que es un poco ligerita. – Andrea abrió los ojos tanto como la boca y apretó los puños con fuerza para contener las ganas de darle allí mismo una bofetada.

-A lo mejor es porque se ha dado cuenta de que eres un capullo que le tiene miedo a sus amigos. ¡Cobarde!

-Olvídame.

-No, estrellita de pacotilla. Olvídame tú.

Hubieran seguido así mucho tiempo pero Andrea salió de allí escaleras arriba y por el fuerte golpe que se oyó estuvo a punto de sacar la puerta de sus goznes.

Matt salía de la biblioteca cargado de libros, debía ir repasando mentalmente algo de lo que acababa de estudiar porque no se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba delante de él hasta que se chocó con ella, con la suerte o desgracia, de que era precisamente Susan Brook, la chica rubia de Gryffindor con la que él quería ir al baile.

-Perdona, Susan, lo siento, es que iba pensando en otras cosas.

-No pasa nada- le contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Quieres que te ayude con esos libros?

-No, no, yo puedo.-Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose esperando que el otro dijera algo pero al ver que ninguno tomaba la iniciativa, Susan se despidió con una nueva sonrisa – Esto… Susan- la chica se dio la vuelta- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

-No- respondió rápidamente- ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco- A Matt le hubiera gustado no llevar nada en las manos para poder jugar con ellas porque así parecía más fácil y estaba seguro de que su apariencia sería menos estúpida que con un montón de libros y pergaminos que casi le cubrían la cara- Es que… había pensado… bueno, yo… que si tú… verás… que…, que si quieres venir conmigo- terminó diciendo de carrerilla.

-Sí, claro que sí.- le contestó ella antes de centrarse en su zapatos- ya… nos vemos en la sala común y quedamos ¿no?- él le asintió con la cabeza- pues yo me voy, tengo que sacar un libro de la biblioteca.

El día del baile había llegado y eso significaba por un lado que el primer trimestre se había acabado por fin y que el gran evento de la temporada traía a todos de cabeza. En la torre de los profesores estaban todos corriendo para arriba y para abajo para consultar con unos y con otros cómo quedaba mejor la túnica o el peinado. Una hora antes del baile, los chicos habían llegado a la torre de sus padres para vestirse allí y que ellos les dieran los últimos consejos para ir perfectos.

En la primera planta, donde se situaba la habitación de los Black, Ízar y Alya estaban en su cuarto. La niña se había tirado al suelo y pintaba en un cuaderno de dibujo que le encantaba, totalmente ajena al ajetreo que se movía a su alrededor. Sabía que habría un baile, pero no tenía muy claro qué era lo que tendrían que hacer allí ni mucho menos que tuviera que llevar una pareja. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al vestido azul turquesa que había colgado en una silla y volvía a su tarea de dibujar con una mueca de asco en la cara. Ízar no se estaba enterando de nada, peinaba mechón a mechón su pelo y colocaba el flequillo en el sitio adecuado para que resaltara sus ojos. Había usado una gran cantidad de colonia y ahora estaba allí, delante de un espejo de pie, con sólo un pantalón corto intentando que su pelo quedara perfecto. En la habitación contigua, Patricia se paseaba en ropa interior de un lado a otro, buscando entre los cajones desordenados un carmín que le fuera a juego con el color de su túnica.

-Si te sigues paseando así delante mía, te juro que dejo de planchar las túnicas y…

-¡Aish, Sirius! No empieces- pero lejos de haber reproche en su tono había un toque de picardía que se acrecentó con un pellizco en el trasero al hombre.- Llévale la túnica a Ízar para que se vaya vistiendo.

Sirius dejó la varita con la que estaba planchando y le llevó a su hijo la túnica negra e impoluta que se había comprado en su escapada a Hogsmeade. Ízar seguía en su afán de colocarse bien el pelo pero parecía que los nervios no le dejaban hacerlo bien, así que su padre cogió el relevo.

-Vístete antes de que acabe de peinarte- Ízar le hizo caso y se colocó la túnica que le abrochó su padre. Estaba mucho más guapo que de costumbre y parecía haber crecido tres años en un instante; Sirius lo miró y se llenó de orgullo de ver que su pequeño ya era todo un hombrecito que había heredado lo mejor de él y de su madre.- Vamos a ver qué hacemos con este pelo.

La experiencia de Sirius y la similitudes entre ellos hicieron que Sirius no tardara ni dos minutos en dejarlo perfecto. Le alisó la túnica pasándole las manos por encima y le sonrió.

-¿Estoy bien?- Ízar no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo por un ángulo y otro.

-Tu pareja se va a caer de culo- Ízar le sonrió un poco pero saltaba a la vista que era una sonrisa forzada- ¿con quién vas?

-Martha Donnalson- contestó él sencillamente antes de volver a mirarse.

-Es muy guapa. Esta noche vas a triunfar, lo que me recuerda…- Sirius empezó a palparse los bolsillos buscando algo- ¡Toma esto!- le ofreció un pequeño paquetito cuadrado de plástico transparente que dejaba a la vista un preservativo rojo.

-¿No crees que soy muy grande para globitos?- Ízar hizo el intento de dárselo a su hermana que los había estado mirando muy interesada, pero su padre le interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Esto es… un método muggle anticonceptivo, viene muy bien para cosas esporádicas, por si te falla el hechizo con el calentón.

-Vati, no me hará falta.- Ízar se lo había dicho muy serió y le había vuelto a meter el preservativo a su padre en el bolsillo que lo miraba muy extrañado.- No me voy a acostar con Martha, así que tranquilo.

Sirius no se había percatado de que cada vez que su hijo hablaba de su pareja lo hacía sin el menor interés y que casi parecía algo tocado, sin embargo, Patricia, que llevaba ya un rato apoyada en la puerta con un batín de seda sí había notado ese matiz.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Martha Donnalson.- contestó otra vez aburrido guardando la colonia en el armario.

-No, tu pareja no, la chica con la que querías ir.

-Ya le has oído- se metió Sirius- Ízar siempre sale con quien quiere ¿Pero tú le has visto?

-Vati tiene razón.- Ízar intentó aparentar bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, pero sabía que o salía de allí corriendo o terminaría confesándoselo todo, al fin y al cabo él no solía tener secretos con sus padres- Voy al salón mientras estos bajan. ¡Adiós Alya!

En la segunda planta estaba la habitación de los Potter. Lily ya se había vestido y ahora ayudaba a su marido con el cuello de la túnica mientras éste la tenía abrazada por la cintura e intentaba besarla, pero Lily se estaba concentrando en dejar bien el cuello y no hacía más que quitarle la cara. Cuando ya hubo terminado le dio un beso en los labios y fue a retocarse el maquillaje.

-¡No uses mi colonia!- Matt estaba intentando arrancarle a su hermano un bote de colonia que le pertenecía que Harry estaba intentando utilizar.- No quiero que olamos igual.

-No encuentro la mía, idiota. Además no te preocupes Yael no se acercará a ti.

-¡Que te he dicho que me la des!- Los nervios no era buenos aliados de Matt que se ponía algo agresivo y en esos momentos estaba muy muy nervioso. No sabía bailar muy bien y nunca lo había hecho con una chica que no fuera alguna de las de su familia así que tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- James había entrado poniendo orden, separó a sus dos hijos que estaba a punto de pegarse y le quitó a Harry el bote de colonia, no sin alguna resistencia del chico- Tu colonia la tengo yo en el baño.

Lily apareció en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos con la colonia de Harry en la mano. Dejó que se la echara observándolos a los dos a punto de arrancar a llorar de la emoción.

-¡Pero qué guapos estáis los tres! Poneos ahí que os hago una foto- Los tres chicos reflejaron su disgusto por la manía de su madre de hacerles fotos de todas las formas posibles, pero sabían que no tenían nada que hacer contra ella. Cuando su madre volvió con la cámara ellos ya estaban colocados y con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Guapísimos!

El flash les había cegado un poco, pero se habían recompuesto pronto y ahora se daban los últimos arreglos delante del espejo. Harry y Matt se empujaban el uno al otro para tener más campo de visión hasta que James agarró a Harry de los hombros y empezó a arreglarle el pelo y la túnica, Lily estaba haciendo lo mismo con Matt, pero con muchos más besos por toda la cara que Matt recibía contentísimo, mientras que su hermano intentaba zafarse de las manos de su padre lo antes posible.

-¡Os vemos en el baile! – No les dieron tiempo ni a contestarle, ni a dejar que Lily volviera a proponer una nueva foto, salieron de allí corriendo para bajar al salón y ver la tele tranquilamente con Ízar mientras que Alan llegaba.

En la habitación de los Lupin no se respiraba tanto amor. Christine estaba sentada delante del espejo peinándose la larga melena y Remus, al otro lado de la habitación se colocaba bien la túnica. Desde que Remus había descubierto el secreto de Christine no había habido ninguna bronca, ni ningún otro reproche, pero la relación se había enfriado. Seguían hablando de las clases, de la última película de la televisión o de las trastadas de Alan, pero era diálogos fríos y distantes. Alan había huido de ese silencio incómodo y se había metido en su habitación, ya estaba peinado y su túnica perfectamente planchada reposaba encima de la cama. No tardaría ni dos minutos en arreglarse y era temprano así que cogió su guitarra e intentó darle un poco de sonido a aquel silencio que cortaba. No tocaba nada en concreto, sólo se dejaba llevar por notas que rimasen, sentado encima de su cama sin nada más que un slip e intentando dejar a un lado lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus padres.

Al cabo de un rato miró el reloj, se levantó de un salto y se colocó la túnica azul. Le quedaba perfecta y así la veía él, no se retocó nada, sólo un poco de colonia y listo, confiaba en sus posibilidades y si la noche se le daba como él quería esa túnica aguantaría poco sobre sus hombros. Salió de su habitación para entrar en la de sus padres y vio a su madre intentando abrocharse la cremallera de una túnica azul celeste muy vaporosa que según sus movimientos dejaba ver más o menos su cada vez más abultada tripa. Alan pensó que ese era el momento exacto en el que su padre se acercaba a ella, le ayudaba con la cremallera y le decía que estaba preciosa, pero Remus no lo hizo, se quedó peinándose sin prestar atención a su esposa, así que Alan entendió que debía ser él quien lo hiciera. Él podría tener con su madre una relación conflictiva porque sus caracteres chocaban, pero aquella niña podría llevarse a su madre y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar sintiéndose desplazada. Además, tenía un par de ideas en la cabeza que sólo había que pulir.

-Estás guapísima- Christine le sonrió a través del espejo y le dio un beso.

-Tú también estás muy guapo hoy. Cuidadito con lo que haces.- Alan asintió aburrido, su madre siempre le decía lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees que me oirá?- Christine se quedó sorprendida de que Alan hablase de su futura hermana, pero Remus no se quedó atrás, giró la cabeza hacia su familia, de la que a pesar de todo no se había perdido detalle y se encontró con los ojos de su hijo, que le sonrió- ¡Ey enana¿me oyes?- Alan empezó a gritarle a la barriga de su madre – Si me oyes da una patada.

-Alan, es muy pequeña para que yo note sus patadas, pero ni se te ocurra hacer eso dentro de tres meses. Quiero conservar mis órganos intactos.- Christine estaba bromeando después de mucho tiempo sin sentirse de humor para hacerlo y es que ver que Alan aceptase aquello ya era un gran paso, pronto sería un auténtico arcángel.

Alan volvió a mirar su reloj y pensó que sus amigos ya debían estar esperándole, así que le dio un beso a su madre y se dirigió a la puerta, cerca de donde estaba Remus en ese momento.

-Hasta luego, pater.- Alan le dio otro beso a su padre para despedirse. Sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal con todo aquello y que sentía los mismos miedos que él.

-Espera un momento- Remus le agarró del brazo y se acercó más a él para que Christine no pudiera oírles- ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?

-La he visto.- Remus asintió con una mezcla de alegría, orgullo y miedo- Se parece a mí.- hizo un gesto de modelo de pasarela y salió de allí bajando las escaleras al son de la canción de bon jovi que estaba tarareando.

Había puesto el pie en el último escalón cuando notó que Alya se estrellaba contra sus piernas. Detrás de ella, Patricia venía corriendo, ya con su túnica puesta y con el vestido azul turquesa que Alya había mirado con tanto asco en la mano.

-Alan, por favor ayúdame. ¡Mira lo que me quieren poner!

El vestido no era feo y de hecho tampoco era muy recargado porque a Patricia las niñas merengues no le gustaban nada, tenía un corte a la altura del pecho y faldón suelto a partir de ahí, pero a Alya se le había atravesado desde el mismo momento que lo había visto.

-¡Vamos Alya! No hagas que me enfade. Ven aquí ahora mismo- la niña se atrincheró detrás de las piernas de Alan y negó con rotundidad- Este demonio ha salido a ti. – le farfulló a Sirius que estaba a su lado manteniéndose totalmente neutral en la contienda de las dos mujeres de su familia.

-¡Que no me gusta! No lo quiero. Póntelo tú si quieres.

El escándalo que estaba montando la niña hizo que Lily y James salieran de su habitación y bajaran al salón, Lily intentó coger a su ahijada en brazos pero esta se seguía aferrando a la pierna de Alan al que, quizá por su habitual rebeldía, veía como un aliado.

-Vamos Alya, cariño, si con ese vestido parecerás una princesita- Lily intentó arreglarlo pero no funcionó, sólo hizo que la niña se enfadara más.

-¡Que noooo! Princesa no me gusta, no, no NO. ¡Yo no soy una princesa!

Patricia no era una persona especialmente paciente, así que pasó al plan B con ayuda de Lily. Entre las dos mujeres agarraban a la niña que pataleaba, gritaba y forcejeaba con las dos mujeres para que no le pusieran el vestido, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Por suerte para ellas, Matt seguía allí.

-Alya, cariño, yo creo que con ese vestido serás la más guapa de todo el baile.- Alya dejó de forcejear y se quedó mirando a su "novio" embobada.- Es más, si te lo pones, prometo que bailaremos una canción lenta.

-¡Trato hecho! – Alya le arrancó a su madre el vestido de las manos y se lo intentó meter a la fuerza lo antes posible. Los demás se estaban partiendo con aquella situación, realmente aquella niña era increíble.

Quizá fuera casualidad, o quizá mucha práctica, pero el caso es que los cuatro bajaron las escaleras apoyando los pies al mismo tiempo, dándoles así un toque de modelos o de gansters de cine, según se mirase. El vestíbulo estaba ya al completo de gente, todo el mundo había quedado allí antes de entrar al salón y sólo se veían túnicas novísimas de colores y olores a perfumes que durante el curso no se usaban. La pareja de Alan, la chica de Gryffindor con la que había anunciado que iría, le estaba esperando justo al final de la escalera. Harry fue a buscar a Yael que lo había dejado con la boca abierta con una túnica muy descocada en tono malva, tal y como ella misma le había anunciado.

-Tu pareja está allí.- Matt le señaló con el dedo a Ízar el lugar donde estaba Martha Donnalson que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos, pero Ízar ni si quiera miró, seguía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a otra persona, pero no la encontró. – Deberías prestarle algo de atención ¿no crees?

-Sí, sí, sí.- le contestó él aburrido.

Martha llegó a su altura y Matt vio a Susan, así que los dejó solos para que se saludasen con un simple beso en la mejilla. En cuestión de segundos ese silencio empezaría a ser incómodo pero Alan le salvó.

-Allí están estos. Vamos a saludarles.

Ízar sintió un pequeño vacío en el estómago pero siguió a Alan entre la gente. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había hecho, pero Martha estaba en ese momento cogida de su mano, se giró para indicarle hacia donde iban y por primera vez vio que iba muy guapa con una túnica verde. El problema fue que cuando se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo de que la noche no tendría que ir tan mal, Alan le fastidió el sueño.

-¡Andy, mi niña¡¡Eres la más guapa de todo el baile!- la acompañante de Alan carraspeó pero a él no pareció importarle nada, todavía abrazando a Andrea la miró y se encogió de hombros- Se siente, nena, pero es que ésta es mi mejor amiga.

Andrea estaba allí con John Peterson, el chico de ravenclaw, que Ízar y Alan habían pensado que la acompañaría, incluso antes de que él se lo pidiera y que había terminado siendo la causa del lío entre Ízar y Andrea. Llevaba una túnica gris perla y el pelo semirecogido dejándole todos los rizos en cascada. De la impresión, Ízar soltó la mano de Martha sin darse cuenta, pero al ver que el ravenclaw se la había cogido a Andrea, no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a aferrar la mano de su pareja. Ron y Hermione también estaban allí, habían decidido ir como amigos, para evitarse parejas pesadas pero todos sabían que las intenciones ocultas de ambos eran otras, por mucho que se las negaran.

-Hola Ízar.- Andrea lo miró de arriba abajo e hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrar que le parecía que estaba más guapo que nunca. Sabía que lo que había dicho de ella era fruto del enfado, igual que todo lo que ella había terminado pensando de él, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de verla afectada. Se acercó a él y ambos pusieron sólo las mejillas en un acto que demostraba que aquello era una mera cortesía y que, cada uno con sus razones, seguía enfadado con el otro- Hola Martha¡Qué túnica más bonita!- La chica se sorprendió de que Andrea la saludara, teniendo en cuenta que en clase no se tragaban y mucho más de que le halagara el vestido, pero es que Andrea no estaba dispuesta a mostrar sus celos, que por otro lado la estaban carcomiendo.

Harry y Matt llegaron en seguida y las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejarles pasar. La decoración había corrido a cargo de los prefectos y habían dejado el comedor impecable. A parte de los típicos doce árboles, pequeñas lucecitas volaban por toda la pista de baile como luciérnagas, mientras que alrededor había dos mesas enormes con aperitivos, una barra libre que corría a cargo de los elfos domésticos y algunas sillas para descansar.

Estuvieron bailando un rato la música que un grupo les tocaba en directo. De vez en cuando Alan mostraba su desacuerdo con ese tipo de música demasiado comercial, pero acababa bailando como todos, aunque con algo de resignación, él hubiera preferido un poco de rock, aunque por suerte, de vez en cuando le sorprendían con alguna canción que le gustaba. Estaban cerca de la zona de bebidas y Alan se había encargado de colar en el baile una botella de whisky de fuego a escondidas que compartía con sus amigos, aunque con sus padres tan cerca tenían que controlarse mucho. Harry no estaba ni para bebidas ni para nada que no fuera Yael y Matt había descubierto que no era tan difícil bailar con una chica, así que cada vez se estaba soltando más y gastaba más bromas, haciendo reír a Susan, que parecía encantada con aquella cita. De todo el grupo de amigos la más incómoda era Andrea, su acompañante intentaba por todos los medios meterle mano y ya estaba empezando a ponerse muy pesado. Puede que por amor propio o porque Ízar estaba teniendo una velada dentro de la normalidad, estaba aguantando estoicamente con la ayuda de Alan, que no dejaba de vigilarla y de empezar una conversación con ellos en cuanto el chico se ponía muy cariñoso.

Cuando acabó la canción que estaban bailando en ese momento Martha le dijo a Ízar que iba al baño, así que viendo que la siguiente pieza tenía matices de balada, se dirigió a la barra para tomarse algo que le hiciese sacarse de una vez a Andrea de la cabeza.

-Haz que ese tío le quite las manos de encima- Alan, que tenía a su acompañante abrazada a él con un brazo, tomó a Ízar en su huida para que se detuviera y le señaló a Andrea, que estaba forcejeando con educación para librarse las hábiles manos del ravenclaw.

-Hazlo tú- le contestó secamente Ízar, pero al ver que aquel tío se estaba pasando ya de vueltas sintió deseos realmente de hacerlo él, aunque dadas las circunstancias no era la mejor opción.

-Yo estoy ocupado- Alan señaló a la chica y le puso cara de suplica- Además yo sé que para ti Andrea es lo mismo que para mí, y tenemos que cuidarla.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue un "si tú supieras", pero sólo le sirvió para sentirse culpable de que Alan pensara que él y Andrea sólo tenían una bonita amistad. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero al volver a mirar a Andrea se dio cuenta de que había abandonado cualquier negativa cortés y estaba intentando librarse de él a la fuerza sin que él le dejara, así que se hartó, se dirigió a la chica y la arrancó casi literalmente de las manos del otro.

-Cambio de parejas.

-No, gracias. – contestó el ravenclaw intentando volver a coger a Andrea.

-No era una pregunta- fue la respuesta seca de Ízar que se puso en medio de los dos- Ahora lárgate si no quieres problemas.

La seriedad de las palabras de Ízar y el hecho de que Alan estuviera cerca disuadieron al chico de cualquier intención de quedarse allí un rato más. Ahora Ízar estaba agarrado a la cintura de Andrea y seguía con la mirada a su pareja hasta que abandonó el salón.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- A Andrea le había gustado el cambio, pero no había olvidado que después de dejarle caer que quería ir con ella había aparecido en la sala común con una cita con otra y la discusión que habían tenido al respecto – No eres mi ángel de la guarda.

-Yo no, pero él sí.

-¡Pues nadie te obliga a quedarte!- le gritó ella ofendida, intentó escaparse del abrazo de Ízar, pero él no le dejó. Con algo de esfuerzo la atrajo hacia él quedando demasiado juntos.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo esté haciendo por obligación.

Los ánimos se relajaron después de ese comentario y siguieron bailando aunque con algo de tensión entre ellos. No estaban muy juntos y quedaba claro, o al menos eso era lo que estaban poniendo de manifiesto, que eran sólo y exclusivamente amigos, hasta que la canción terminó y con ella llegó Martha a seguir pasando la velada con Ízar, que sintió bastante tener que separarse de Andrea.

Un poco más lejos, la misma balada había traído otro conflicto con un merodeador de protagonista. Matt había olvidado todos sus miedos y en el momento que había empezado a sonar la canción había abrazado a Susan por la cintura y ella había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas hasta que una pequeña personajilla hizo aparición. Alya se plantó con los brazos en jarra y una asombrosa cara de enfado junto a la pareja y empezó a tirar de la túnica de Matt.

-Me he puesto este vestido sólo para bailar contigo y creo que ya has pasado demasiado tiempo con esta… imbécil.

-Alya, por favor, no te pases con ella.- Susan estaba alucinando, miraba a la niña y a Matt y no sabía ni qué pensar- Ahora estoy bailando con ella pero luego voy a bailar contigo de verdad.

-No me mientas otra vez ¿Te crees que me gusta ver a mi novio bailar con otra?- le gritó fuera de sí, cerrando los puños.

Matt quería a la niña con locura, pero le estaba fastidiando el plan cuando mejor estaba y empezaba a desesperarse. Por suerte, Sirius se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo su hija y había ido al rescate de Matt. Cogió a la niña en brazos intentando evitar sus pataleos y le guiñó un ojo al chico para que siguiera con su tarea. Matt se sintió un poco culpable por un momento, porque Alya había empezado a llorar, pero luego la recompensaría bailando algo con ella. Ahora lo importante era acabar bien con Susan.

Presidiendo la mesa de profesores, se encontraba el director Dumbledore. Tatareaba por lo bajo la canción que estaba sonando, mientras ladeaba rítmicamente la cabeza. Parecía disfrutar como un colegial, observando a los alumnos tras sus gafas de media luna. Sentada a su derecha, como jefa de la casa Gryffindor, se encontraba Christine. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas y sonreía lacónicamente, viendo como Alan bailaba de forma grácil con su bella acompañante. No parecía tener ningún pudor ni dificultad en demostrar que era un auténtico merodeador.

-Una noche estupenda¿no te parece?- comentó el director con una sonrisa radiante y abriendo los brazos como si estuviese proclamando el discurso de apertura de curso. Christine asintió sin dejar de observar la pista. La mesa de profesores estaba prácticamente vacía. Aparte de ellos dos, sólo estaban en la mesa el profesor Snape y la profesora Badder, que parecían mantener una entretenida conversación, ajenos al alboroto estudiantil.- Deberías disfrutar de ella. Hay que aprovechar todos los instantes de la vida.- Christine arrugó la frente, molesta. Dumbledore hablaba como si ella no fuese a tener un mañana que disfrutar y eso le hacía recordar lo mucho que echaba de menos a Remus. El hombre estaba apoyado en una barra libre que habían establecido al fondo del comedor, donde los elfos domésticos distribuían bebidas. Llevaba un vaso de Whisky de Fuego(de una de las botellas que Sirius había traído a escondidas) y conversaba con James y con Lily, tranquilamente.

-Ve tú, Dumbledore.- murmuró, ahora pendiente de lo felices que parecían Sirius y Patricia, cogidos de la cintura y besándose sin vergüenza, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Derek Moore.- Seguro que Hilary estará encantada de que la saques a bailar.- El director entornó los ojos y clavó la mirada en la figura solitaria de la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que se hallaba sentada en un banco, asegurándose de que todo estuviese correcto.

-No me gustaría que te cerraras, Christine. Todavía hay mucho que debes hacer.- Dumbledore se alejó y Christine se quedó sola en la mesa, pensativa. No sabía qué le hubiese entristecido más, si que Remus la hubiese abandonado o el mutismo en el que parecía haber caído. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la barriga. Sentía energía de vida recorrer su interior. Volvió a sonreír. No importaba estar en el ojo del huracán porque en el fondo se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Estaba embaraza...tenía una vida en su vientre...casi podía acariciarla, rozarla con sus dedos...tendría una hija, una niña preciosa y con un poco de suerte y voluntad, disfrutaría de ella.

Remus sentía arder la garganta, aún así, le dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso de Whisky, agotándolo y con ese hacía un total de cuatro. Los celos le quemaban la piel mientras miraba de reojo a Sirius y Patricia, que bailaban juntos y animados, disfrutando de la fiesta. Observó de refilón a James y a Lily, que estaban a su lado. James tenía cogida a su mujer de la cintura y le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello, mientras ésta se reía por las cosquillas.

-Es un baile magnífico.- comentó Lily, sonriendo ampliamente.- Los chicos están disfrutando como nunca.

-Dumbledore debería organizar uno por mes.- dijo James y volvió a darle un beso en el cuello a su mujer.- Esto levanta mis hormonas de adolescente.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tú un adolescente?- soltó Remus con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes qué?- replicó James, abandonando por fin el cuello de Lily y tomándola de la mano.- Hoy estás de un insoportable...venga, cariño, vámonos a la pista que tengo que conservar mi buena fama de merodeador. ¡Adiós Moony¡Y que se pase la mala ostia!- Remus ahogó una sonrisa desesperada y tomó la botella de Whisky de Fuego que había casi vaciado, sirviéndose un nuevo vaso.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MATHEW¡Mira que dejarme plantada¡Vamos, ayúdame a alcanzarlo!

-No podemos, Susan.- comentó su amiga desesperada.- Lo protege una bruja de tres años con un carácter...

-¡Y que es la hermana pequeña de Bruce Lee!- recordó otro de sus amigos, pasándose una mano por la entrepierna. La niña le había dado una patada por ser amigo de la pareja de Matt.

Remus se dio la vuelta hacia la barra y sonrió lacónicamente. Al parecer, Alya había hecho de las suyas. Celosa por que Matt iba con otra chica al baile, había decidido tomarse la justicia por su parte. Probablemente, el pobre Matt, harto de todos los problemas que se venían encima, había decidido acompañar a la niña para bailar con ella lejos de su pareja oficial y por eso se había formado todo aquel revuelo. A su acompañante no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que el chico se esfumara y mucho menos que una mocosa de tres años la insultara, golpeara a sus amigos y se largara con el muchacho.

-¡Hay que joderse con el enano!- gruñó Alan a su derecha. Había cogido la botella de Whisky tan tranquilamente y servido un vaso, pese a que eso lo tenía totalmente prohibido. Sin embargo, Remus se limitó a observarle y no le comentó nada.- Ahora resulta que las mujeres se pegan por estar con él. Y aquí un menda pasando desapercibido.

-Alan.- le interrumpió Remus con cansancio.- Tú nunca pasas desapercibido.- no era un cumplido, pero el chico sonrió con arrogancia como si le hubiesen dicho que era mister España. Su padre se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la barra y observó la mesa de profesores. Snape y Badder continuaban allí, pero parecía que se dirigían hacia Christine, que estaba sentada casi en el centro y miraba hacia la pista, con el rostro ligeramente desencajado. Tenía mal aspecto, típico de las embarazadas y de una mala noche. No obstante, el vestido que llevaba y que mostraba ligeramente su embarazo se dibujaba en la mente de Remus una y otra vez, produciendo un sinfín de pensamientos contradictorios. Estaba furioso, decepcionado y sobretodo, tenía mucho miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía el irreflexivo impulso de acercarse a la mesa, tomar a Christine de la mano y llevársela hacia la habitación. Hacía muchos días que no probaba sus labios, que no acariciaba su espalda y que no rozaba su larga cabellera azabache y brillante.

Negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ese pensamiento era más propio de Sirius. Él debía de mantener la cabeza fría y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a no dirigirle la palabra a su mujer más de lo justo y necesario. No obstante, se le escapaban los ojos. Él no servía para eso. No era una persona rencorosa y que le gustase estar de morros, jamás se había enfadado con Christine y mucho menos la había herido como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Porque era cierto, sin quererlo, una parte de él, esa parte cuyo orgullo estaba dañado, se sentía satisfecha cada vez que veía a la mujer flaquear, con mala cara y sola; era un castigo que, de alguna manera, le reconfortaba. Pero la otra parte, la que era mucho más fuerte, se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Salvo en aquella ocasión...- murmuró por lo bajo, incapaz de percatarse de que Alan continuaba a su lado y lo observaba atentamente. Sí, aquella primera y única vez en el hospital. Remus lo había pasado tan mal y había tenido tanto miedo de perderla que no había podido evitar sacar lo peor de sí mismo. La había herido, había sido brusco y le había prohibido tajantemente volver a quedarse embarazada. Había ignorado los sentimientos de Christine, había ignorado que ella lo había pasado tan mal o peor que él y que todavía estaba convaleciente. Recordaba con amargura, que durante los cinco días posteriores a aquella discusión, la mujer había tenido dificultad para darle el pecho a su hijo. Los nervios y la debilidad que la asolaban le habían golpeado con dureza y la habían dejado vulnerable, indefensa, más de lo que se había encontrado en la vida. En aquel momento, Remus no se había dado cuenta que habían sido sus palabras las que produjesen toda aquella inestabilidad. Ahora lo sabía.

-Está muy guapa¿verdad?- Alan dio un sorbo a su vaso y se pasó una mano por el flequillo, resoplando. Había estado tan pendiente de Christine como Remus.

-Mucho.- Remus continuaba mirándola embelesado.

-Cualquier hombre en sus cabales desearía bailar con ella toda la noche...abrazarla.- Remus lo observó y también volvió a beber.

-Ella solo bailaría con un hombre esta noche.

-Ajá,- aceptó Alan y de pronto se puso algo serio.- Pero ese hombre la ha tenido muy abandonada últimamente. Y tengo entendido que las embarazadas necesitan de mucho amor y comprensión.

-Sí, eso dicen.- pese a las palabras de su hijo, Remus no parecía capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a Christine y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Alan dejó el vaso vacío en la barra y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que una mujer preciosa con unos ojos increíbles nos quería muchísimo. Entonces no le entendí...ahora sí.- Remus le miró.- Le hice daño...y ella estuvo al pie del cañón, luchando por mí...por nosotros. Yo no entiendo de estas cosas, ni tampoco soy el más indicado para dar consejos, pero...no creo que haya nada en el mundo que merezca perderla...- Alan le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó a buscar a su pareja, para volver a bailar. Remus se quedó solo una vez más. Christine tenía la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano. Vio a Snape y a Badder acercarse a ella por detrás y tomó la decisión en un instante. Apuró el último trago, se limpió la boca y se marchó hacia allí.

Christine tarareaba mentalmente aquella canción. La había escuchado en muchas ocasiones, sobretodo en la mini cadena de Alan. Sintió dos presencias a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-Estás muy sola, querida.- siseó la voz terriblemente sarcástica de la profesora Badder.

-Gala.- dijo Christine por toda respuesta.- Severus.

-Me das mucha lástima, Byrne.- rió Snape y se agarró al brazo de Badder como si fuesen pareja.- Mira a todos los amiguitos por los que arriesgaste tu vida.- pese a que las confusas palabras de Snape no tenían otro fin que dañarla, Christine no pudo resistir la tentación de observar la pista de baile y ver tanto a los Potter como a los Black bailar muy acaramelados y disfrutar de la fiesta sin reparar en su presencia.- te han dejado tirada. Estás embarazada¿no es cierto? Y hasta tu pelele se ha puesto en tu contra.- Christine sonrió con ironía y se puso en pie sujetándose en los bordes de la mesa y la silla y con algo de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, fulminó a la pareja con su fría mirada.

-Snape. ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te ahogas en el lago?- Snape también sonrió.

-Lo que tu digas, Byrne, pero al final, habrá el mismo resultado. Tú estás embarazada y he oído por ahí que tu queridísimo marido no lo aprueba y por eso estás aquí sin que nadie se digne a dirigirte la palabra.

-Sí, sin duda el término nadie te incluye, Snape.- le espetó Christine.- Porque eso es lo que eres...NADIE. Creo que tu papel de espía no logró la Orden de Merlín que esperabas¿no es cierto? Una lástima, sin duda.- el hombre dio un paso al frente, colocándose muy cerca de ella. Con desprecio, dirigió la vista hacia la barriga y Christine, por primera vez temerosa, se colocó una mano allí, de manera protectora.

-Tranquila, querida.- rió Gala, tapándose su irregular dentadura con una mano.- No le haremos nada a tu precioso mocoso sangre sucia.

-Cuidado, Badder.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. La despreciable pareja se dio la vuelta, arrugando el entrecejo. Lupin estaba allí, con la expresión de seriedad más patente que le habían visto en la vida.- Estás hablando de mi hija.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Gala con una estúpida mueca en la cara.- Osea que es niña...¡pero qué bonito! Ya sabéis el sexo y todo...- Christine, que permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, se mostró gratamente sorprendida. Remus había acudido a defenderla y no solo eso, se había referido a su hija con orgullo.

-Nos vamos, Christine.- sentenció. Tomó a la mujer de la mano y casi la arrastró entre las mesas para llegar a la pista de baile, en un rincón algo más discreto. Ella lo observó y todos los sentimientos que habían ido surcando su interior durante los últimos días, fueron derribados por una pared de piedra.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda.- replicó, soltándose bruscamente de la mano. Remus la observó, igualmente serio.

-A ti no. Pero a ella sí.- señaló la barriga notoria de la mujer y Christine sintió que flaqueaba. Remus parecía enfadado, no obstante, se estaba comportando como el hombre que había sido siempre.

-Sí, a ella sí...- susurró torpemente. La canción rockera terminó y comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y melódica. Remus miró hacia el techo, las luces se habían medio apagado y la pista se había quedado en una discreta oscuridad. Observó intensamente los ojos azules de Christine, que aún en la penumbra brillaban y los encontró mucho más hermosos que antes, quizás, porque Alan se los había nombrado.

"Hay quién sueña y busca lo que pueda...voy a hacer una fortuna con lo mucho que te quiero, lo que más vale en el mundo no se compra con dinero. Voy a hacer una hipoteca y a empeñar el firmamento. Juego todo lo que tengo en un cupón de sentimientos."

-¿Recuerdas esta canción?- preguntó Remus. Christine sintió su mano en la cadera y luchó por respirar. Él se pegó a su cuerpo y comenzaron a bailar juntos. Temerosa y tentativamente, la mujer le rodeó el cuello y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así...

-La recuerdo.- murmuró Christine. Se sintió cohibida de pronto, al notar la manera en la que Remus la observaba casi con deseo contenido. Se separó unos centímetros de él para que su barriga no tocara la de él. No obstante, Remus la atrajo hacia sí y no la dejó escapar.- Yo ya estaba embarazada de Alan...me dijiste que no tenías nada. Que eras un licántropo muy pobre. Y yo te dije...- los labios de Christine temblaban.- yo te dije que no me importaba.- Remus sonrió lentamente.

-Sí. Veo que tampoco lo has olvidado.- le colocó la mano en la espalda, donde se abría el vestido.- Fue cuando viste esos peucos rosa. Te encantaron.

-Eran preciosos.- Christine apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.- Pero no habrían servido para nada...Alan fue chico.

-Pero ahora sí que valdrían...- Christine levantó la cabeza. Remus se separó un poco de ella y metió la mano en el interior de su túnica, extrayendo una pequeña caja con un envoltorio muy bonito. La mujer la observó con los ojos brillantes.- Es curioso que hayan puesto la misma canción de aquella tienda...un adelanto de Navidad.- casi con temblor, Christine tomó la caja entre sus manos y con ternura la desenvolvió poco a poco. Y allí estaban. Los mismos peucos de aquella tienda. Estaban hechos a mano, como si Remus hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo solo para comprarlos.

-¿Cómo...cómo los has encontrado?- Remus le cogió la cara con ambas manos y volvió a sonreír.

-Los compré con el primer sueldo que gané en Hogwarts...hace casi dieciséis años.- Christine abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Sabía que Alan sería un chico...y sin embargo, tuve la tentación de ir a por ellos. En aquel momento no supe porqué. Ahora sí. Estaban hechos para ti, Chris. Para ella.

-Perdóname.- susurró Christine. Hacía tremendos esfuerzos por no llorar, pese a lo sensible que se sentía. Remus la abrazó casi con fiereza.

-No...perdóname tú a mí. Por todo. Fui muy egoísta al pedirte aquello nada más nacer Alan. Lo siento tanto, Chris...tanto...- pero a Christine ya no le interesaban las palabras. Dejó que Remus la besara y tuvo que apoyarse en la columna que tenía a la espalda para no caer hacia atrás porque el beso era desesperado. Estuvieron así más de quince minutos, hasta que se percataron de que la canción había concluido.- ¿Crees...crees que le hará daño al bebé si...?- Remus le colocó una mano en la barriga y entonces sintió una energía recorrer su piel. El feto era demasiado pequeño para dar patadas, pero su energía de arcángel iba creciendo a medida que se hacía más grande. Apartó la mano con suavidad y algo extrañado, pero entonces entendió cómo debía sentirse Christine al llevar una vida como aquella en su interior. A lo lejos, Alan también había sentido algo cálido y extraño. Un poder que se había apoderado de cada partícula de su ser. Se sintió fuerte, mucho más de lo que se había sentido jamás. Miró en dirección a sus padres y al verlos juntos supo que era porque había aceptado lo que era y había ayudado a su madre. En parte, estaba cumpliendo con su misión.

-En absoluto.- respondió Christine dulcemente.- Ningún daño.- Remus le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola entre la multitud. Tropezaron con Gala y Snape y les dirigieron una sonrisa de superioridad. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo a Christine y después llegaron hasta Alan. La mujer lo tomó del brazo, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero.

-_Ego etiam, mater_.(yo también, mamá).- susurró Alan viéndolos marchar. Estaba sorprendido. Su madre no solía ser dada a las grandes muestras de cariño. Y tomando a su pareja de la cintura de nuevo, añadió: - Gracias, hermanita.

Sirius y Patricia, que estaban bailando muy cerca, haciéndose los despistados, sonrieron felices.

-Ya era hora.- murmuró Black.- Remus estaba muy necesitado.

-¡Mira que eres bruto, Sirius!- le recriminó Lily. Ella y James también se habían hecho los locos para tratar de dejarlos solos.

-Por fin estamos todos juntos de nuevo.- suspiró Prongs.- Remus estaba de un muermo...

-¡Happy family!- gritó Sirius alzando un brazo. Todos los demás se echaron a reír.- ¡Vamos, nena, a mover el esqueleto! No quiero que Remus se lleve el premio esta noche.

-¿Qué premio?- inquirió Patricia.

-Bueno,- explicó James rodeando a Lily por el cuello.- Cuando éramos más jóvenes y cándidos...

-Ejem, ejem- Lily dudaba que los merodeadores hubiesen sido cándidos alguna vez.

-Más cándidos que ahora.- rectificó James.- Pues solíamos hacer apuestas a ver quién lo hacía más veces en una noche.

-¿Y quién solía ser el ganador?- quiso saber Patricia.

-¡Eso es secreto de estado, cariño!

-Vamos, Sirius, sé sincero.- rió James. Las chicas los miraron expectantes.- Lo cierto es que Remus le ganó a Sirius un par de veces...y el perrito no sabe perder un juego.

-¡Hay que ver con el lobo este!- gruñó Sirius.- A la chita callando...

-Quien calla otorga.- le recordó Patricia y le dio un beso en los labios que Sirius correspondió con un pequeño mordisco.

-Sí, pero no esta noche, nena...

n/a: Hola a todos! como habeis podido comprobar el tiempo sigue siendo ese gran desconocido y esta vez nos hemos retrasado mucho, pero es que estudiar mata neuronas creativas y cada vez cuesta más trabajo sacar algo decente.

Sintiendolo mucho otra vez tenemos que volver a subir capi sin contestar reviews, pero es que es materialmente imposible, así que sólo queríamos agradeceros vuestros ánimos y vuestras opiniones y esperamos que sigais dejándolas porque aunque no las contestemos las leemos todas y nos animan mucho.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos y muchas gracias.


	19. Feliz Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 19:FELIZ NAVIDAD**

El regreso al Valle de Godric se estaba haciendo de rogar. Después de la noche del baile, tanto los niños como los adultos se habían levantado casi a la hora de comer y sin el equipaje hecho. Los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts habían sido más madrugadores y los que se marchaban a casa en tren habían partido dos horas atrás.

Remus, Sirius y James, agotados de sus respectivas noches, estaban tirados en los sofás de las salas de estar dando órdenes a sus hijos para que no se les olvidara coger nada.

-A ver...- Alan, que llevaba puesto el pantalón largo del pijama e iba sin camisa, llevaba una larga nota donde se había apuntado todo lo que se iba a llevar a casa e iba enumerando las cosas que le faltaban por meter en la maleta. Luna, su pastor alemán, coleteaba feliz debajo de él y le seguía de un lado para otro.-...he cogido el MP3, los cds, la cámara digital, la camiseta de Bon Jovi, los patines en línea, mis zapatillas de estar por casa de los Simpson, la ropa, la chupa de cuero… Ah, sí, ya sabía yo que me faltaba algo! Luna, busca los condones, no quiero dejármelos aquí que los elfos domésticos me los ratonean.- la perra lo miró como algo confusa y Alan, exasperado, le dio la vuelta a la lista y dibujó un globito con la pluma. La perra pareció comprender porque lanzó un ladrido y salió trotando escaleras arriba.

-¡Alan!- el chico se dio la vuelta hacia el resquicio de la puerta que llevaba hacia las habitaciones y por donde se acababa de colar Luna. Christine, totalmente arreglada y cargando una maleta ligera, fruncía el ceño en actitud recriminatoria. Sirius y James, que habían estado escuchando a Alan desde el sofá, soltaron una carcajada y Remus negó con la cabeza como diciendo "No tiene remedio".

-¡Vamos, mater!- protestó el chico.- Sabes perfectamente que Dumbledore está ya caducado y no se atreve a ir a comprarlos al supermercado y por eso manda a los elfos a que nos los mangoneen a nosotros.

-¡Disculpe, yogurín!- soltó Christine con sarcasmo y Alan enrojeció levemente por la alusión a su corta edad.- Pero yo solo te iba a pedir que por favor no te llevaras la escuela entera, a ser posible. ¡Solo estaremos fuera unos días y tú llevas una maleta tres veces más grande que la nuestra!

-¡Oh! Era eso.- Alan soltó una risita.- Es que ya sabes que me gusta cargar con todas mis cosas más preciadas allá a donde vamos.

-Alan,- intervino Lupin como mediador.- Tu madre tiene razón. En casa tienes ropa, cds, tu ordenador y todos esos trastos que siempre llevas. Anda, hijo, no me hagas cargar con la maleta hasta Hogsmade.

-Por eso no hay problema, pater. Yo puedo hacerlo todo.- sonrió el muchacho. Cerró los ojos y los cabellos se le elevaron unos segundos en el aire. Christine entornó los ojos al sentir una poderosa energía recorrer la sala. Un instante después, por las escaleras, vinieron volando tres maletas más, un secador, dos toallas, unas zapatillas, una serie de objetos personales y para sorpresa de todos, Lily, que solo iba envuelta en una toalla y todavía le chorreaba el pelo a causa de la ducha que se estaba dando, Patricia con un montón de tangas provocativos en las manos, Harry e Ízar con unas cuantas revistas porno y Matt con su libro de Encantamientos fuertemente sujeto a su pecho. Todos iban chillando sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y cayeron al suelo con algo de brusquedad, entre el montón de maletas y objetos personales. Para rematar la faena, la pobre Luna, que había logrado encontrar la caja de preservativos y que la sujetaba con la boca, aullaba como una desesperada cuando aterrizó justo en suelo. Alan abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como soltaba los condones y salía corriendo hasta esconderse detrás del sofá.- ¡Ups!

-¡Alan Helios Lupin!- bramó Christine fuera de sí.- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? _Dementis est_?(¿Estás loco?) _Prope volo domus!_(¡Casi vuela la sala!)

-¿Te importaría no echarle la bronca en chino?- gruñó Patricia, todavía atrapada entre todo el berenjenal.- Me gustaría entender su excusa antes de que lo asesines.

-Esto...buenoooo- Alan no sabía por donde empezar. Había muchas cosas que los demás no sabían. Por ejemplo, que el aumento de sus poderes se debía principalmente al nacimiento de su futura hermana y al hecho de que él era su guardián y había aceptado protegerla el resto de su vida.- En realidad es algo complicado. Supongo que...mis poderes han crecido.

-¡Mira jovencito!- comenzó Lily. Le había cogido un tic nervioso en la ceja, como cada vez que estaba muy furiosa. Levantó un dedo amenazante y para su desgracia, la toalla que llevaba rodeando su cuerpo desnudo, resbaló un par de centímetros y se le vio parte del pecho. La mujer enrojeció levemente.

-¡Joder, que perolas tiene tu mujer, Prongs!-. soltó Sirius y James se apresuró en darle una colleja e ir a rescatar a Lily de entre todo el equipaje, ayudándola a ponerse en pie y cubriéndole bien con la toalla.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría una explicación.- gruñó Ízar. Él y Harry se las habían ingeniado para guardar las revistas en sus respectivas maletas, pero ambos estaban seguros de que al menos Patricia, las había visto.- Un día pareces uno de los enfermos de Hospital Central y al día siguiente te vuelves Anakin Skywalker.

-¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!- exclamó Alya entusiasmada. Había sido la única que se había librado de que la energía de Alan la succionara hacia la sala de estar, quizás por el instinto protector del muchacho.

-Calla mocosa.- le dijo Harry y miró a Alan intensamente. Todos aguardaban una explicación.- Venga tío, que nos tienes en ascuas. ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Parecía...telequinesia.

-Era telequinesia.- ratificó Alan. Parecía disfrutar con que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él.

-¿Has vuelto a pasarte toda la noche viendo el Furor del Dragón?- alzó una ceja Matt.- Mira que después te montas trolas en la cabeza y te descontrolas. A ver, angelito, que no eres capaz de imitar al maestro del kárate ni en sueños.

-Habló el enano.- rió Alan.- Que no, que no os enteráis. Simplemente...voy a tener a una hermana.- miró a Christine, que para su sorpresa se estaba tomando toda la situación a broma y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¿Y?- inquirió Sirius, que tampoco se estaba empanando de nada.- Eso no explica porqué pareces MacGyver.

-No,- asintió Alan.- a menos que mi hermanita fuese...mi protegida.

-¿¿¿QUÉ?

-Lo que habéis oído.- dijo Alan muy orgulloso.- Por eso tenía esos cambios tan bruscos de energía, esas pérdidas y ese humor algo descontrolado. Mi cuerpo...- Christine carraspeó.- y mi mente,- agregó Alan.- se estaban habituando a esta nueva situación. A partir de ahora, mis poderes se irán incrementando y hasta puede que tenga pronto una espada.

-¡De puta madre!- exclamó Harry y fue el primero en acercarse a darle un abrazo.- ¡Ahora podrás patearle el culo a los de slytherin doblemente!

La noticia acerca de quién era la protegida de Alan no se había tomado igual en todas las personas. Remus había caído en un largo y prolongado silencio y no salió de él hasta que vio como Christine comenzaba a cargar con las maletas ella sola y se apresuró a quitárselas, alegando que ahora debía de cuidarse. La mujer le sonrió tiernamente y no dijo nada. Sabía que el temor había crecido en su marido al recordar esa situación y también una nueva pregunta formulaba su mente: ¿Qué pasaría si Alan, en algún momento de su vida, fracasase como arcángel? El hecho de que la nueva integrante de la familia Lupin necesitase un arcángel daba pie a la teoría de que poseía una misión importante en el mundo y por lo tanto, los dos hijos de la pareja iban a estar expuestos de alguna manera a algún tipo de peligro, como protegida y como guardián.

Lily y Patricia también le habían dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza, pero habían acabado por auto convencerse de que todo en la vida tenía un porqué y que Alan, pese a su carácter externamente bromista y despreocupado, sería el mejor protector para la pequeña, precisamente, porque habían visto como defendía a Alya una y otra vez. En cambio, Sirius, James, Matt, Harry e Ízar se habían tomado la noticia con entusiasmo y no cesaban de taladrar a Alan a preguntas sobre cómo se sentía o si podía hacer esto o lo otro. Cuando Sirius preguntó si Alan podía diseñar una mujer a su gusto, Patricia se inmiscuyó en la conversación, agarró al hombre del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras, murmurando que era un imbécil por pensar que se podían fabricar mujeres como si fueran máquinas.

-¿Por qué no se puede, verdad?- preguntó Harry con los ojos iluminados por la emoción. Alan lo cogió de los hombros y suspiró.

-Ojalá se pudiera. Pero no, soy un arcángel no un creador sexual.

-Quizá en la sección prohibida...

Tardaron una hora en llegar a Hogsmade, con el equipaje levitando sobre sus cabezas. Allí se aparecerían hasta el Valle de Godric. Alan había insistido en transportarlos a todos desde el castillo, pero Christine se había negado en rotundo, diciéndole que porque ahora fuera más poderoso eso no significaba que tuviera que derrochar energía. Cuando por fin pisaron el vestíbulo de entrada de cada una de las tres hileras, respiraron hondo ante la expectativa de unas nuevas Navidades en familia. Alya se fue a jugar al jardín con Luna y Alkes y cargando en el regazo con Deneb y las tres familias se reunieron en la casa de los Potter para tomar un chocolate caliente en la sala de estar. La nieve había cubierto por completo el Valle. Serían unas Navidades blancas, tal y como había anunciado la radio mágica.

Los tres días anteriores a la cena de Nochebuena los chicos se dedicaron a hacer los deberes para poder disfrutar del resto de vacaciones sin preocupaciones. Era domingo por la tarde cuando estaban tumbados por la habitación de Ízar, acabando sus labores de Pociones, asignatura que habían dejado para lo último.

-Pero que asco que da Snape.- gruñó Harry.- Se ha propuesto jodernos las vacaciones.

-No te quejes.- le dijo Matt. También estaba concentrado en su trabajo de Pociones y no parecía entender muy bien lo que decía su manual de cuarto. Alan, que lo estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se lo arrebató.

-Anda, trae.- comenzó a leerse rápidamente las instrucciones para la redacción y a su vez los apuntes que Matt había pillado en clase.- Suda de lo que haya dicho Snape. Mira, si lees el apartado tercero de este libro, comprobarás que es mucho más sencillo.- se quedó unos segundos pensativo y añadió:- Umm...si me prestas dos galeones te los hago en cinco minutos.

-¿Para qué quieres dos galeones?- preguntó Matt, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

-Me faltan para el regalo que quiero hacerle a mi madre. Quiero que sea especial... y no me queda mucha pasta.

-¿No lo compraste en Hogsmade?- preguntó Ízar.

-No encontré nada que me pareciera correcto.- Alan se encogió de hombros y en ese momento, la habitación se iluminó dando paso a la figura de Christine, envuelta en una columna de luz blanca, como si hubiese estado escuchando que hablaban de ella. Alan se calló de inmediato.- ¿Qué ocurre, matter? ¿No estabas en casa descansando con pater?- Christine asintió.

-Sí, pero...he recibido una carta de la abuela.- Alan abrió la boca sorprendido y dejó el libro de Pociones, que tenía abierto sobre sus rodillas, encima de la cama. Michaela, la madre de Christine, era uno de los "mayores", arcángeles poderosos que gobernaban sobre todos los demás arcángeles. Eran el consejo de decisión y quiénes, en teoría, asignaban a los arcángeles a uno u otro protegido.- Va a venir a la cena de Nochebuena.

-¿Estás...estás segura?- preguntó Alan, conteniendo la emoción. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con su abuela. Quizás porque eran muy parecidos. Michaela no visitaba mucho a la familia, sólo la habían visto en contadas ocasiones y casi siempre cuando tenía que comunicarles algo importante. Christine y ella habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado. Al ver la cara de su madre, añadió:- ¿Tiene algo que decirnos?- la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez, es solo una visita de cortesía. Se ha enterado de lo del bebé.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Nochebuena había llegado y por sorteo, aquella Navidad se celebraría en la casa de los Potter. Lily y Patricia se habían encargado de la decoración, sin permitir que Christine lo hiciese. La mujer había estado muy nerviosa durante todo el día y había sufrido un pequeño mareo a causa del estrés, nada serio, pero que había llevado a sus dos amigas a impedirle moverse prácticamente de la silla. No obstante, a las ocho de la noche, cuando las tres mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, Christine estaba de los nervios.

-¡Cinco años! ¡CINCO! ¿Sabéis lo que es estar cinco años sin que pase por mi vida?- la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina con un paño mojado en alcohol sujeto sobre la frente, para calmar su horrible jaqueca. En un acto reflejo, tomó la botella de whisky, que Lily estaba utilizando para condimentar el pavo y se sirvió un vaso lleno que bebió apenas en un sorbo.

-¡Chris!- le recriminó Patricia, arrebatándole tanto el vaso como la botella.- ¡Eso hace daño al bebé!

-¡El bebé! ¡Oh, sí, el bebé!- Christine señaló a Patricia con un dedo amenazante, como si ella hubiese dado con el teorema de Pitágoras.- ¡Esa es la razón! ¡La única razón! ¡EL BEBÉ!

-Vamos cariño.- Lily se acercó a su amiga y la condujo hasta una silla, obligándola a sentarse y pasándole una mano por el hombro, reconfortablemente.- No te pongas así. Viene tu madre no un personaje de terror. Deberías estar contenta.

-Tú no lo entiendes.- comentó Christine exasperada. El paño flotante de su cabeza se deslizó hasta sus manos.- Mi madre jamás se presenta en este mundo porqué sí. Le encanta su trabajo y se pasa la vida encerrada en esa sala suya de lunáticos. Ella dice que es por la noticia de que estoy embarazada, pero yo sé que es por algo más. Mierda, ella debió proponer a Alan como protegido de mi hija y me gustaría saber qué razones ha tenido y si su presencia aquí es para traer malas noticias.

-¡Qué pájaro de mal agüero eres!- le recriminó Patricia. No tenía tanta habilidad para la cocina como Lily y le estaba resultando difícil seguir las instrucciones del libro de receta.

-No te pases con la pimienta.- le recordó Christine y lanzó un suspiro al aire.- No Patricia, tú no sabes nada. Los mayores me odian, ¿comprendes? Siento su rencor y su vergüenza cada vez que estoy cerca de ellos y mi madre no ha hecho nada en todos estos años por suavizar las cosas. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo, está de acuerdo con ellos.- se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y se dirigió a la ventana. La nieve caía con fuerza en el Valle de Godric y los cristales se habían empañado. Christine se recostó en el alfeizar.- Me tengo bien merecido todo lo que he pasado estos meses porque Alan me recordaba tanto a mí misma que me dolía.

-No te castigues así, Chris.- le reprochó Lily. Ella y Patricia intercambiaron miradas.- Tu situación y la de Alan fueron muy distintas. Alan no se estaba portando bien y tú lo sabes. Por eso fuiste tan inflexible.- Christine se quedó callada pero sonrió amargamente y Lily se dio cuenta de que en cierta manera, se había pasado.- Lo siento.- añadió.

-Tranquila. Has dicho la verdad, a fin de cuentas.- Lily apartó la mirada. A veces, su sinceridad castigaba demasiado.- Alan solo estaba clamando mi atención, mi comprensión y mi cariño, porque no era capaz de entender algo que a mí costó jugarme la vida.

-Ese es el problema, Chris.- dijo Patricia con una mirada de horda comprensión.- Que Alan era incapaz de imaginar un mundo como el que tú viviste porque en su mente solo caben problemas adolescentes. Para tu hijo, lo único en estos momentos importante es no olvidarse de los preservativos y por supuesto, que no te ocurra nada malo a ti. Tú con su edad habías visto morir a tu padre y se te presentaba por delante un mundo en guerra, una guerra que tarde o temprano tendrías que batallar.

-Solo accedí a volver a manifestar mis poderes porque se trataba de Harry.- confesó Christine.- Pero en el fondo, cada vez que la luz salía de mis manos, cada vez que mataba a un mortífago, que me rodeaba del furor de la batalla...pensaba que ese no era mi lugar, que no se parecía en nada a las palabras de paz que mi padre solía utilizar, que habían sido los mayores los que me lo arrebataran, porque eligieron el momento preciso para llevarse a mi madre justo cuando mi padre estaba en peligro. Recordaba...mi cuerpo estremecerse de rabia contra aquel asesino y acabar con su vida. Ser arcángel suponía para mí ser peor persona.

-Siento que pasaras por eso únicamente para salvar a Harry.- dijo Lily. Tenía los ojos aguados. Christine negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente.

-Daría mi vida por salvar a Harry, a Ízar, a Alan...a todos vosotros. Pero quizás, el hecho de que Alan haya tenido que pasar por lo mismo que yo...era un castigo por haber renegado de mis orígenes.

-Mi vida.- Lily se acercó y le acarició el pelo a su amiga.- ¿Quién iba a querer castigarte a ti? No...solo es producto de las circunstancias, pero a partir de ahora todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.- sonrió Patricia y se unió al abrazo con sus amigas. En el horno, el pavo comenzaba a husmear...se estaba quemando.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

-¿Tenemos que comernos eso?- gruñó Ízar, señalando con una mueca de asco el pavo quemado que estaba situado en el centro de la mesa y que no contrastaba en nada con el aperitivo que se repartía en ella.

-¡No protestes!- exclamó Patricia y se dispuso a cortar en pedazos el manjar que habían estado toda la tarde cocinando y que por desgracia, se había estropeado.

-¡Yo no quiero! ¡Está asqueroso! No lo comeré.- Alya, que estaba sentada en una sillita más alta que la de los demás, para llegar bien a la mesa, se cruzó de brazos de manera testaruda.

-¡Oh, y tanto que te comerás ese pavo!- soltó Patricia malhumorada y utilizando un punzante tono sarcástico. Alya entrecerró los ojos esperando el chantaje, que no se hizo esperar.- Mamá y papá van a hablar con Santa esta noche y si no devoras toda la comida que te voy a servir en el plato, Santa solo habrá venido para tomar un té y dejarle un peluche al gato. ¿Queda claro?- Alya apartó la mirada de manera orgullosa, pero le dio una patada a la pata de la mesa en señal de protesta. Sin embargo, Sirius, que estaba sentado al lado de su hija, se cruzó de brazos de igual forma, haciendo pucheros.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero comer esa porquería!

-¡Pues haberla hecho tú!

-¡El perro cocinaría mejor que tú!

-¡Sí, claro, pero se llama perro por alguna razón!

-¿Insinúas que soy un vago?

-¡No insinúo! ¡Lo afirmo! ¡Te has pasado la tarde viendo los dibujos animados con tu hija!

-¡Era mi serie preferida cuando era pequeño!

-Vamos, vamos, yo puedo solucionar lo del pavo.- Todos en la mesa, que habían estado observando sin atreverse a decir nada, la discusión entre Sirius y Patricia, se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta. En la entrada de comedor, estaba la figura de una anciana. Llevaba tapada la cabeza con un pañuelo de tela negro, pero se distinguían debajo de él algunos cabellos cenicientos. Estaba muy elegante con su vestido de una seda que parecía ser de algún país oriental y su chal de lana sobre los hombros. Lo más extraño y misterioso eran sus ojos enigmáticos y cristalinos, indefinidos e indescriptibles. Sonreía con amabilidad.

-¡Abuela!- exclamó Alan y saltó de la mesa de un bote.- ¡Llegas tarde!

-Ya sabes que las premoniciones son mi fuerte. Así que me tomé la libertad de preparar el pavo.

-¡Oh, fantástico, fantástico, Michaela!- Sirius se apresuró a levantarse de la mesa y correr hasta la mujer. Le estrechó la mano con energía y le arrebató la bandeja tapada con papel de aluminio. Ízar, Harry y Alya, que estaban bien juntitos, soltaron unas risitas disimuladas.

-¡Sirius!- se enfureció Patricia. Parecía al borde del colapso nervioso cuando su marido husmeaba entre el papel la buena olor de la cena. Matt estaba alucinado y presentía que Patricia no tardaría en reventar.- ¡No seas descarado! ¡Estás enfrente de un mayor, podrías mostrar más respeto!

-¡Exquisito! Realmente exquisito.- iba diciendo Sirius, ignorando por completo a la mujer y chupándose los dedos después de haberse servido un trozo pequeño de pavo para degustarlo antes que nadie.- Eres una cocinera espléndida Michaela.

-¡Sirius Black!

-¡Oh, vamos, vamos, querida!- dijo la anciana sonriendo y moviendo la mano despreocupadamente.- Jamás me han gustado los formalismos. Tu marido es muy amable y siempre me han encantado su carácter risueño.- todos en la mesa se relajaron ante el último comentario. Alya, que jamás había visto a la madre de Christine y que esperaba hallar a un arcángel estirado y malhumorado, le encantó lo bonachona que podía ser la mujer, a pesar de ser un alto cargo tan importante. Remus, James, Lily y Patricia se acercaron a ella para saludarla, así como Ízar, Harry y Matt, éste último apenas se acordaba de ella. Los últimos en ponerse en pie fueron Christine y Alan, que se miraron entre sí. Al fin, fue el chico el primero con valor para acercarse. Lo hizo lentamente y en vez de darle un par de besos como habían hecho los demás, un abrazo o tenderle la mano; se arrodilló en el suelo con respeto. Christine se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, pero Michaela sonrió ante el gesto y ayudó a su nieto a levantarse.- has cambiado.

-Tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre.- respondió Alan seriamente. Ambos se miraron largamente hasta que la mujer, tentativamente, le acarició la mejilla y el chico cerró los ojos.- Te he echado de menos.

-Siento esta larga ausencia. Un año es mucho tiempo.

-¿Un año?- Christine avanzó confundida.- ¡Pero si hace cinco años que no te vemos el pelo!- Michaela sonrió y avanzó un par de pasos. Christine, nerviosa, bajó la barbilla en señal de sumisión, pero la mujer estaba contemplando su pronunciada barriga.

-Será una niña preciosa.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- cuestionó Christine con brusquedad. En la mesa, todos los demás contenían el aliento.

-La abuela y yo hemos estado manteniendo el contacto con más regularidad.- confesó Alan. Miró a su madre y adoptó una expresión de disculpa.- Siempre que venía te ponías muy nerviosa...y...bueno, por eso no te decía nada.

-¿Has sido tú verdad?- encaró Christine a su madre. Estaba realmente furiosa.- ¿has sido tú la que propuso toda esta locura? ¡Responde, madre!

-Cuida tus modales.- respondió Michaela con simpleza. No se había exaltado ni elevado la voz en ningún momento.- Sí, fui yo y gracias al cielo que lo hice. No habrá otra persona en el mundo que cuide mejor de tu hija que su propio hermano. ¿Por qué no aprendes a confiar un poco más en él?- Christine miró a Alan y sintió que por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con su madre en algo.- Ya no eres una adolescente rebelde, Christine y creo que deberías hacer uso de la Navidad como corresponde. Tu familia está esperando.- la mujer se dio la vuelta y los vio a todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Michaela, con Alan sujeto por los hombros, avanzó hacia la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius se apresuró en servirle un plato con langostinos y rochos.

-Madre.- dijo Christine. Michaela se dio la vuelta y la miró intensamente.- Feliz Navidad.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes y Patricia terminó agradeciendo la llegada de Michaela porque realmente su pavo estaba incomible. Siguiendo la tradición, esa noche las tres familias tendrían que dormir en la residencia Potter, lo que después de tantos años era ya como una rutina. James y Lily seguirían durmiendo en su habitación y las otras dos parejas se acomodaron en dos habitaciones libres. Los chicos, como siempre, acabaron todos juntos en un mismo cuarto, durmiendo agolpados.

-¿Me vas dar calorcito esta noche?-Alan se había abrazado a Ízar por la espalda mientras éste hacía la cama, pero no había tardado ni dos segundo en dar un salto y alejarse de su amigo.

-¡Déjate de mariconadas!

-Tranquilo, angelito, que yo duermo contigo.- Harry se abrazó a la cintura de Alan haciendo un gesto muy femenino con la mano que provocó la risa de los cuatro chicos.

-¡Se lo voy a contar a Yael!-Alya salió de debajo de un montón de almohadas, con un pijama verde de mono y se arrastró a gatas por los colchones hasta ponerse delante de Harry- No creo que le guste que la cambies por Alan.

-Vamos, pequeñaja, no te pongas así, que sólo están jugando- Matt la cogió en brazos y la metió en la cama donde ella tendría que dormir con su hermano- Ahora más te vale que te duermas, si quieres que Santa Klaus te deje algún regalo.

-¿Vas a dormir tú conmigo?-Alya se había enganchado al cuello de Matt y ahora se negaba a soltarle.

-No, Alya, bonita, yo mejor dormiré con Harry, por si Alan se le ocurre cualquier cosa esta noche.

-¡¡Eh! No hagas que la niña tenga un mal concepto de mí.

-Alan- Ízar le pasó el brazo por los hombros en actitud paternal- mi hermana te conoce desde que nació. YA tiene un mal concepto de ti.

Todavía tardaron un rato en quedarse dormidos, excepto Alya, que después de que su hermano se quedara unos minutos delante de su cara con los ojos cerrados cayó como un lirón.

-Ízar.

-Mmmmm.

-¿Qué me vas a regalar?-Alan no tenía ninguna intención de dormir mucho esa noche y estaba tumbado boca arriba en su colchón con los brazos cruzados en la nuca.

-Vas a despertar a Alya- gruñó Matt, por no decirle que le estaba despertando a él.

-Es que no puedo dormir.

-¿Bajamos a poner los regalos?- propuso Harry lastimeramente después de que comprobara que la almohada en las orejas no le libraría de escuchar a Alan.

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno diera su opinión Alan, en la misma posición se había envuelto en una columna de luz blanquecina que era más intensa de lo habitual, y se apareció en el sofá del salón.

-¡AUCH!

-Shhhhhhhh.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Harry bajó los escalones a la carrera seguido de Matt e Ízar, que al igual que Harry cargaban con sus bolsas de regalos. En el salón a penas podía verse nada en la oscuridad, sólo algunos bultos indicaban dónde estaba el árbol y que no eran los únicos que habían tenido la idea de poner los regalos.

-¿Nos hemos puesto todos de acuerdo esta noche o qué?- Sirius se estaba lamentando de que Alan le había caído justo encima cuando estaba intentando esconder los regalos de Ízar detrás del sofá.

-¿Queréis hablar más bajo? Vais a despertar a Alya.

-¿Mater?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no andes descalzo, Mathew.

-Ay, mamá, deja de presionar, que estamos en navidad.

-Anda, sí- apoyó Harry, que también iba descalzo y se había librado porque su madre no llegaba a tanto a oscuras- y enciende la luz que parecemos tontos.

Cuando encendieron las luces, pudo verse cómo estaban todos en el salón, tanto los seis padres como sus cuatro hijos estaban en pijama repartidos por el salón con una bolsa llena de regalos.

-A quien se le diga esto, no se lo cree.

-¡Que va, Moony!- exclamó James- si nos conoce, seguro que se lo cree. Venga, nenes poned los regalos rapidito y a la cama.

-Sí, hombre, para que los veáis. ¡Que nos conocemos, tío James!- James miró a su ahijado con el ceño fruncido, pero Ízar le mostró un paquete donde podía leerse con letras grandes "James" y la expresión del hombre se cambió inmediatamente por una mirada ilusionada y una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Ya es de día?

De repente todos se callaron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la escalera, donde Alya se restregaba los ojos e intentaba buscar algún rayo de sol a través de los ventanales. Inmediatamente comenzó la operación despiste, pero no estaba funcionando en absoluto, porque en su intento de esconder los regalos que tenían en las manos se estaban chocando unos con otros. Alan, sin embargo, no se había inmutado, dejó con calma su bolsa de regalos y se acercó a la pequeña para cogerla en brazos. Alya después de mirarle unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, despertó como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría y empezó a hablar atropelladamente; lo único que se entendía con claridad era "quiero…". El resto quedaba un poco confuso, entre escobas, snitch, muñecos y hasta una televisión portátil. Al principio a los demás les costó mucho saber lo que acababa de ocurrirle a Alya pero Christine lo dejó todo muy claro con una mezcla de reproche y de sorpresa:

-¿¿Estás hipnotizando a la niña?

-Shhhhhh.

-¿Estás hipnotizando a mi hija?- saltó Patricia, abandonando cualquier forma y a punto de arrancarle a Alya de los brazos a Alan.

-¿Prefieres que se entere de todo?- le replicó entre dientes manteniendo a la niña en sus brazos tan sólo con su energía.

Alan terminó convenciendo a Alya de que estaba hablando con el mismísimo Santa Klaus y de que estaban solos en el salón, y lo que eran aún más difícil, terminó convenciéndola para que volviese a la cama, lo que permitió a los demás colocar finalmente sus regalos y acostarse después de pasarse una hora dando vueltas por el salón, esquivando a quienes iban dirigidos los regalos que llevaban en las manos e intentando averiguar qué era lo que los demás iban a regalarles.

A pesar de que la noche había sido muy movidita, a penas había amanecido cuando todos empezaron a levantarse con ilusión y bajaron corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con todos los regalos. Al ser tantas personas, aquello parecía un escaparate de "El precio justo" con tantísimos paquetes repartidos por todas partes. Alya se metió entre las piernas de su padre para llegar la primera al montón más grande de regalos, cuando ya se le había pasado la ansiedad de rasgar papeles de colores empezó a contarles a todos lo que le había ocurrido esa noche.

-No te lo vas a creer, Ízar.- Soltó un coche teledirigido en el suelo después de dar un montó de saltos de alegría y empezó a agitar las manos nerviosamente- Anoche bajé a… mmm…. No me acuerdo a qué bajé al salón, pero me encontré con ¡¡Santa! Aishhh ¡qué ilusión!

-Venga Alya, tranquilízate y sigue abriendo regalos que mira todo el montón que te ha dejado este año.- Ízar llevaba colgado en el hombro un montón de ropa nueva e intentaba sujetar con poco éxito un pack de cd's de música rockera cortesía de Alan.

-¡Ey nena!- Sirius apareció arrastrándose detrás de un sillón con una correa de perro en la mano- ¿Esto tiene algún significado o es que me tienes preparada una noche sádica?

Patricia cayó de rodillas en el suelo por la risa, en ese momento ella acababa de abrir el regalo de Sirius y había sido un precioso colgante de oro que siempre había querido comprar cuando había estado en Viena y que nunca había podido permitirse. Ver la cara de Sirius después de haberse plantado en Viena, haber encontrado al orfebre y haberse gastado un riñón y medio en el regalo para su mujer, para luego encontrarse para él una correa de perro, era algo que no tenía precio y Patricia lo estaba comprobando en ese mimos momento.

-No cariño, no te tengo preparado nada para esta noche, eso es sólo por si quieres que algún día te saque a pasear- Sirius levantó una ceja sorprendido- ¡anda quita esa cara! Y busca tu regalo por aquel rincón de allí.

Sirius hizo lo que le había dicho Patricia, pero la cosa no estaba siendo nada fácil. Por la misma zona del salón, Alan llevaba sus regalos flotando alrededor de él para poder tener las manos libres.

-¿Alguien ha visto una espada por ahí?- preguntó en voz alta buscando a su madre con la mirada que inmediatamente le negó con un gesto- ¿Un florete?- Christine volvió a repetir la operación-¡Vamos mater! Me conformo aunque sea con una navaja suiza. ¿Cómo pretendes que defienda a mi hermana sin una espada?

-Alan, primero, tú sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo regalarte una espada, nacerá de ti cuando estés preparado y segundo, tu hermana aún no ha nacido, así que mientras esté dentro de mí yo me ocuparé de su protección.

-Tenía que intentarlo- Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá para hacer recuento de lo que había conseguido ese año: una consola portátil, un montón de dvds., juegos de ordenador y un par de entradas para un concierto de Bon Jovi que le habían valido para estar al borde del infarto.

Los gritos de Matt llamaron la atención de todos, el pequeño de los Potter estaba literalmente enganchado a una jaula enorme que contenía un hurón blanco. Era la primera vez que sus padres accedían a comprarle una mascota sólo para él, librándole de compartir a Hedwig con su hermano. Sus ruegos y lamentos argumentando que hasta Alya tenía una mascota habían surtido finalmente su efecto y ahora estaba jugando con el animal a través de los barrotes.

-Gracias mamá- Lily siempre había sido la más reticente a acceder, así que si tenía una debía ser porque se había dado por vencida, pero para su sorpresa, Lily le negó con la cabeza, indicándole que ella no había tenido nada que ver con eso- ¿papá?- James hizó lo mismo que acababa de hacer su mujer.

Su siguiente objetivo fue Sirius, que era muy dado a saltarse cualquier norma que sus padres impusieran para terminar dándole un capricho, pero por la cara de sorpresa que tenía, no podía haber sido él, así que acabó centrándose en Remus y Patricia, que estaban mirándole con una enorme sonrisa. Matt no tardó ni dos segundos en engancharse al cuello de sus padrinos y empezar a darles besos.

-¿Cómo piensas llamarle?- le preguntó Christine haciéndole una caricia en el morro al hurón.

-Yo le llamaría Malfoy- apreció Harry con cara de asco- Es que tiene toda su cara.

-Es que me parto con tu humor- le saltó su hermano con sarcasmo- No sé… lo podría llamar… Tristán, sí me gusta ese nombre. Le queda bien.

Matt estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos, sacó a Tristán de su jaula y éste empezó a corretear por sus hombros y alrededor de su cabeza, lo que a Matt le estaba encantando a juzgar por sus risas. A los demás miembros del reino animal de la casa no pareció hacerle ni pizca de gracia la llegada del nuevo inquilino, sobretodo cuando Luna se acercó para olerlo y Tristán estuvo a punto de morderle.

Christine se había sentado en el sofá y al hacerlo había esbozado una mueca de molestia; estaba absolutamente feliz de ver así a su familia, de tener a Remus a su lado como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y de que la velada con su madre hubiera transcurrido al menos con normalidad, pero las incomodidades de un embarazo eran inevitables.

-No has abierto mi regalo.- Alan se dejó caer a su lado con aire casual poniéndole un paquete en el regazo.- Con el trabajo que me costó decidirme…

-No lo había visto ¿Qué es?- Christine empezó a abrir el regalo de Alan que, aunque después lo negara ante cualquiera, estaba más ilusionado que su madre. Cuando acabó de quitar metódicamente el papel, pudo ver que el regalo era un diario del bebé, con un espacio en el centro para poner una foto de la futura niña- Es precioso, cariño, muchas gracias.

Christine abrió el diario y en las primeras páginas podía verse, "mamá a los tres meses", con su respectivo espacio para la foto y para que se escribiese algún mensaje, o "estás a punto de nacer".

-Ve a la página del nacimiento.- Alan miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse que todos estaban muy ocupados como para fijarse en ellos.

En el espacio que estaba reservado para la primera foto del bebé, Alan había escrito "_moveré el mundo para que seas tú quien pongas todas las fotos de ésta en adelante_". Christine leyó el mensaje y se quedó unos segundos con la mano en la boca, que le temblaba por la emoción. No sabía si echarse a llorar o abrazar a Alan como si no tuviera otra misión en la vida.

-Si le dices a alguien que yo he escrito eso, dejaré de hablarte de por vida.

-Te prometo que lo haré. Yo pondré esa foto ahí- le contestó Christine ignorando su amenaza. Después de un momento de no saber qué hacer, le sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza, pero a pesar de que podía pensar que Alan se resistiría, por guardar las apariencias delante de todos, no lo hizo y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.-Te quiero.

-Yo también, mater, pero ahora… estamos empezando a llamar la atención.

No tardaron en recoger ni un instante, Alan, con su subidón de energía, se prestó voluntario a hacer desaparecer todos los papeles de regalos y cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su sitio y por suerte para todos, esta vez no salieron volando por el salón como había ocurrido antes de salir de Hogwarts.

La comida de Navidad se haría en la casa Black, pero después de la experiencia de la cena anterior, Christine y Lily se encargaron de la comida mientras que Patricia y los hombres de la casa preparaban los canapés y el postre. Mientras que sus padres pasaban la mañana entre cacharros de cocina y copitas de licor que acompañaban entre risas y anécdotas de sus años de colegio, los chicos se quedaron el salón probando sus nuevas adquisiciones y viendo la televisión. Una lechuza negra empezó a picotear al otro lado de la ventana donde estaba cayendo una buena ventisca.

-¿Esa no es la lechuza de Andrea?

En cuanto Ízar hizo la apreciación, Alan dio un bote del sofá sin percatarse del nerviosismo en las palabras de su amigo, con un movimiento de la mano abrió la ventana y la lechuza, después de sobrevolar a todos los chicos acabó parándose en el hombro de Alan, al que saludó con un picoteó cariñoso en la oreja.

-Parece que se le ha pasado el cabreo.- dijo Alan risueño quitándole el paquete que la lechuza llevaba atado en las patas- Menudo rebote se había pillado Andrea conmigo.

-¿Y eso?- Ízar intentaba leer lo que Andrea le decía en la carta por encima del hombro de Alan, pero no había manera, inconscientemente Alan no le mostraba nada y sólo podía ver la camiseta de un equipo de fútbol de Inglaterra encima de sus piernas- ¿Por qué se enfadó contigo?

Por suerte para Ízar, el único que se estaba dando cuenta de su nerviosismo era Matt, al que no se le estaba escapando la insistencia de sus preguntas ni el gran interés por leer la carta. Harry estaba jugando con Alya y Alan estaba demasiado ocupado en su regalo.

-No tengo ni idea- le contestó guardando la carta- el día del baile se acostó tonta y se levantó peor.

-Pero algo le dirías- fue Matt quien le hizo la sugerencia e Ízar se quedó con la boca abierta sin pronuncia una palabra, totalmente asombrado. Matt que empezaba a olerse de qué iba todo aquello sólo le sonrió disimuladamente.

-Nada, le dije que el tío con el que había ido era un capullo y ella empezó a gritarme que toda la culpa era mía, que ella no quería ir con él y que si no hubiera sido por mí, habría ido con quien ella quería, pero no me dijo quién era ni porqué tenía yo la culpa.

-¡Mierda!- Ízar se levantó del sofá rápidamente para irse de allí, se acababa de dar cuenta que todo había sido una terrible confusión y tenía que arreglarlo como fuera.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Alan retorciendo el cuello.

-A… es que… se me ha olvidado mandarle una felicitación a Ron y a Hermione. Sí, eso es. Y me acabo de acordar.

-¿A Hermione?- Harry no había estado muy atento a lo que ocurría entre sus amigos pero escuchar a Ízar decir que le mandaría una felicitación a Hermione era algo fuera de lo normal- ¡¡Pero si no os soportáis!

Ízar se vio metido en un buen lío, pero Matt salió al rescate.

-Por eso mismo, es navidad y hay que hacer propósito de enmienda. Anda, corre, que seguro que Harry te deja a Hedwig.

Ízar tuvo como primer intento subir a su habitación y escribirle a Andrea una carta, pero sabía que un regalo sería mucho más efectivo. El problema era que no había comprado ese regalo y lo que era aún peor, el día de navidad estaba todo cerrado. En circunstancias normales eso no habría sido un problema, siendo el mejor amigo de un arcángel, hubiera bastado con decirle a Alan que sacase lo que quería de una tienda y dejar el dinero en el mostrador, pero en ese momento sería mejor dejar a Alan al margen hasta que reuniese el suficiente valor de hablar con él. Después de un rato pensando qué podría hacer, su única solución fue Christine, aunque era un hueso mucho más duro de roer que Alan.

Ízar llegó hasta la cocina donde los seis adultos tenían abiertos un montón de paquetes de dulces y estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo y charlando. El chico se deslizó hasta Christine y se abrazó a ella por la espalda, lo que ya de por sí llamó la atención a todos, Ízar y ella siempre se habían llevado extraordinariamente bien, pero la mujer no era muy dada a las muestras de cariño y ellos lo habían aprendido.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo fuera?- le susurró al oído y aunque los demás no se habían enterado sabían que no podía salir nada legal de todo aquello.

Christine se levantó sin hacer preguntas y salió al comedor con su ahijado.

-¿Tú me harías un favor enorme enorme?- Christine lo miró con sospecha, pero cuando fue a hablar Ízar la interrumpió- Te prometo que si lo haces cuidaré de la niña durante todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

-Ízar, guapo, me prometí a mi misma que si tenía otro hijo no dejaría que ningún Black se acercara a él, pero a ti a lo mejor te dejo, teniendo en cuenta que todavía no sé muy bien a quién le has salido- Ízar intentó protestar pero Christine no le dejó- Venga ¿qué quieres?

-Tengo que comprar un regalo. Un imprevisto de última hora. Y me preguntaba si tú no podrías meterme en la tienda y sacarme de allí. ¡¡Pienso pagarlo!

-Ízar ¿Por qué no le pides esto a Alan?

-No puedo. Por favor- Si algo había aprendido Ízar de su padre era a pedir cosas y poner la cara adecuada para ello y Christine, por muy dura que fuese, no podía resistirse.- Es una cosa muy importante para mí, si no lo fuera no te lo pediría.

-¿Y esa cosa importante tiene nombre y apellidos?

-Sí, pero no me preguntes cuáles.- Christine frunció el ceño y se lo pensó durante unos minutos- Venga, Chris, que mi padre me ha contado que a ellos los colabas en los sitios. ¡Por los viejos tiempos!

-Eres un manipulador.

-Herencia de merodeador- Christine negó la cabeza dudando- ¿lo harás?

-¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

En apenas quince minutos, Christine e Ízar se habían aparecido en una tienda del pueblo, habían "comprado" lo que el chico quería y habían vuelto a casa sin levantar sospechas. Ízar le había hecho prometer a su madrina que no contaría absolutamente nada de todo aquello, pero a cambio, él tendría que tener a Christine informada de la reacción de la "cosa importante" como ella la había llamado.

Antes de la comida, Ízar ya había escrito una carta a Andrea contándole las conclusiones a las que había llegado después de escuchar lo que había dicho Alan.

_Hola Andrea,_

_A lo mejor te sorprende que te escriba, o que te regale algo por navidad, pero espero que te guste, porque me ha costado convencer a Chris y eso no es nada fácil. Bueno lo que yo quería decirte, a parte de Feliz Navidad, es que el día que acabé pidiéndole a Martha Donnalson que viniera conmigo, iba a hablar con Alan para que no se enfadase cuando te lo pidiera a ti, pero él me dijo que tú querías ir con un ravenclaw y yo… bueno a mí se me subió el orgullo y acabé cagándola pero lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado mucho pasar toda esa noche contigo y no tener que conformarme con un solo baile._

_Hoy, Alan me ha contado que te habías enfadado con él y lo que le habías dicho y he atado cabos. No hace falta ser prefecto para entenderlo todo, aunque visto lo visto yo he sido más lento de la cuenta. Sólo espero que no sigas enfadada conmigo y que te guste mi regalo._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte otra vez._

_Ízar._

Ízar ató la carta y una caja perfectamente liada con un conjunto de pendientes y colgante a la pata de Hedwig a quien había llamado desde su ventana y esperando que eso fuese suficiente para arreglar las cosas con Andrea, bajó a comer con su familia.

Unos días después las tres familias tuvieron que volver a hacer las maletas para irse de nuevo a Hogwarts. A penas las habían deshecho así que fue una tarea fácil, el único problema era meter las cosas que les habían regalado y que por supuesto tenían que llevarse al colegio. La mañana de la vuelta al colegio estaban todos en el salón de los Lupin donde cogerían la red de polvos floo hasta Hogsmeade ya que esa vez, a muy pesar de Patricia y Sirius, no había cogido sus habituales medios de transporte.

En medio del ya de por sí caos, Alkes, el gato de Ízar y Tristán, el nuevo hurón de Matt empezaron a pelearse, por lo que sus dueños tuvieron que dejar lo que estaban haciendo para separarlos antes de que se mataran.

-¿Te ha contestado?- le preguntó Matt en voz baja mientras estaban agachados.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Venga, tío, que nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

-No, no me ha contestado todavía.- se terminó rindiendo Ízar con un suspiro.

-Bueno, tranquilo, ya lo hará.

-Tú chitón- Matt hizo un gesto como si se estuviese sellando los labios.

-¿Chitón a qué?- se metió Harry.

-Vamos chicos, que os toca a vosotros.- por suerte para Ízar, Remus los llamó para que se metieran en la chimenea y volver una vez más a Hogwarts.

N/A: Hola a todos! feliz Navidad! Papa Noel se ha pasado por aquí y nos ha dejado un capi muy propio de estas fechas así que esperamos que lo disfruteis y que a ser posible (si no es ser muy pidonas) nos pongais algún review, que estamos faltas jejejeje.

Bueno pues solo eso, que esperamos que os gusten y que sentimos mucho el enorme retraso d este capi, pero para que volver a repetir las causas? si ya estais hartos de oirlas

Un beso grande!


	20. Fiesta con sorpresas

CAPÍTULO 20: FIESTA CON SORPRESAS

Desde la chimenea de los Lupin habían llegado a las tres escobas donde la gente entraba frotándose las manos por la ventisca del exterior. Hacía tanto frío, y los chicos habían insistido tanto, que habían decidido quedarse allí a esperar el expreso de Hogwarts que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Diez minutos antes de la hora de llegada, dejaron sus bebidas humeantes y calentitas, se abrigaron hasta los ojos y caminaron muy juntos hasta la estación. Christine no se había levantado con muchas fuerzas para trasladar a nadie y no había permitido a Alan hacerlo a pesar de la insistencia de Harry e Ízar que no estaban muy por la labor de andar por la nieve.

En el edificio de la estación no había mucha gente. Una bruja de aspecto extraño tenía unas cuatro hadas volando a su alrededor y discutiendo entre ellas con voz chillona el destino al que querían ir. En la cola, esperando, una pareja adulta aguardaba su turno, por su aspecto ario bien podía decirse que eran de centroeuropa, cosa que confirmó Patricia cuando le tuvo que explicar en alemán cómo llegar a Londres. Al otro lado de las taquillas un par de jovencitas que debían ser las hijas del matrimonio alemán estaban sentadas y hablando en voz baja de forma demasiado educada, lo que contrastó con la entrada en tropel de los chicos, que huían de la nieve y pensaban que dando voces y saltitos podían quitarse antes el frío. Como siempre el detector hormonal de Alan fue el primero en dar la alarma, Ízar y Matt estaban hablando a parte, donde habían hecho un pequeño fuego azul para calentarse, al igual que sus padres, pero Harry no pudo pasar por alto la mirada peligrosa que le cruzó a Alan cuando se fijó en las dos chicas.

-¿Una experiencia internacional?- propuso Alan con picardía.

-Habrá que entrar en calor- A Harry, como le ocurría normalmente cuando se le cruzaba una chica guapa, se le había olvidado por completo la existencia de Yael, que por cierto debía estar al caer.

Alan y Harry se acercaron a las chicas, pero su desgraciada sorpresa fue darse cuenta de que no hablaban inglés. Habían confiado en que el inglés lo hablaba todo el mundo y habían fallado, pero les quedaba una baza aunque eso iba a suponer compartir con Ízar, que hasta ese momento había permanecido completamente ausente a lo que habían hecho sus amigos.

-Ízar, por aquí se necesita tu ayuda.

-Paso, tío.- y después de su respuesta corta fue a sentarse con Sirius y James en uno de los bancos de madera.

-¿Y a vosotros dos qué os pasa?- inquirió James al ver que ni Ízar ni Matt prestaban mucho interés a las chicas- ¿El frío os congela las hormonas?

-Venga, Ízar, - apoyó Sirius- aquellas chicas no están nada mal y tú eres el único que es capaz de hablar con ellas sin hacer el tonto como lo están haciendo aquellos dos- Harry y Alan intentaban comunicarse con las chicas a base de gestos y de hablar muy alto, pensando más que extranjeras debían ser sordas.

-¿Te vas a poner muy pesado si no voy?- le preguntó con cansancio. Lo cierto es que ese día estaba más preocupado de qué le diría Andrea que de las dos alemanas. Al ver que Sirius asentía con firmeza y pensando en lo cargante que podía ser algunas veces, se levantó con pereza y tiró de Matt para que le acompañara- Está bien, pero sólo por no oírte.

Al cruzar la estación tuvo que pasar junto a las chicas y tuvo que ganarse la mirada extrañada de su madre que lo conocía demasiado bien como para no advertir algo raro. Por suerte, su madrina estaba últimamente muy esplendorosa y entre ella y Remus sacaron un tema de conversación diferente que desvió la atención del comportamiento de Ízar.

La llegada de Ízar al grupo de ataque fue recibida con una mezcla de satisfacción y de reparo, ellas eran dos y ellos cuatro y a ninguno le había dado todavía por la bigamia. Además por muy apático que estuviera Ízar, tenía la ventaja de hablar con ellas fluidamente mientras el resto miraba con la boca abierta. Las chicas eran simpáticas y al cabo del rato, Ízar estaba hablando y traduciendo a marchas forzadas de un idioma a otro, hasta el punto de mezclarlos algunas veces, lo que por parte de Alan le valía para una respuesta en idioma arcángel, con la que conseguía hacerle reaccionar y fardar al mismo tiempo delante de las chicas, al fin y al cabo, un arcángel era algo muy poco visto. A pesar de que las chicas le caían muy bien y de que en circunstancias normales ya habría intentado algo más que hablar, Ízar se dedicó a servir de traductor entre Harry y Alan, que estaban más interesados, pero para sorpresa y decepción de Alan, eran los dos Potter los que estaban llevándose el gato al agua. Matt había empezado a chapurrear algunas de las frases importantes que había aprendido con Ízar, y eso le había resultado muy divertido a la más pequeña de las hermanas que intentaba hacerle pronunciar bien cada cosa que decía, con sus correspondientes risas y su progresivo aislamiento del resto del grupo.

Ízar al ver que la cosa empezaba a decantarse tuvo que aguantar la risa, por la cara de asombro de Alan mirando a Matt hablar con aquella chica, sin utilizar ninguna de sus magníficas técnicas embaucadoras, sólo estaba siendo él mismo y se la estaba llevando de calle.

-Hay que dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones- le susurró al borde de la carcajada.

-No me hables- farfulló él- ¿por qué a mí no me has enseñado alemán?

Ízar se tapó la cara desesperado. Alan no era lo que se dice un alumno ejemplar, bastante tenía con hablar arcángel como para meterse en otro lío como el alemán. Estaba a punto de soltarle alguna mordacidad cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaban a entrar sus compañeros, todos tiritando de frío en medio de un barullo de voces. Vio a Andrea hablando con Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa tonta, pero un codazo de Alan lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Mira la cara de Yael.

Harry había ignorado la entrada en tropel de los cientos de alumnos de Hogwarts y siguió tonteando con la chica, que cada vez se mostraba más receptiva a pesar de que a penas le entendía algunas pocas palabras. Ízar empezó a darle en el hombro para llamar su atención, pero no le hizo ningún caso.

-¿Eres idiota?- le saltó cuando Alan, cansado de que les ignorase le dio una colleja- Podías estar ayudándome en vez de hacer ahí el tonto.- le espetó a Ízar.

-Te estamos ayudando- Ízar le señaló hacia un montón de gente con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, pero Yael se identificó por encima de las demás- Eres un capullo.

-¡Mierda!- se lamentó Harry y se fue de allí en dirección contraria a donde estaba Yael, aunque al menos se había alejado también de la chica alemana.

El regreso fue un poco tenso, el único que parecía contento era Matt, que había conseguido la dirección de la chica y un pequeño beso de despedida. Harry, farfullaba por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles mientras rompía en pedazos un pedazo de pergamino donde un rato antes había estado la dirección de la chica. Ízar, por su parte, parecía un flan; de repente, se ponía de pie en el carruaje, se asomaba a la ventana o empezaba a rebuscar cosas en los bolsillos para entretenerse. Por suerte, Alan estaba todavía en estado de shock después de su pequeña "derrota" ante Matt y no le prestó mucha atención.

Harry estaba tan frustrado y tenía tantas ganas de romper todo lo que se encontrara a su paso que decidió canalizar su ira centrándose en la animagia, así que poco después de que pisaran el castillo y sin darle tiempo a sus amigos para saludar a nadie los arrastró hasta un aula del quinto piso cargado de libros que había "tomado prestados" de su padre. Los demás no estaban tan por la labor como él, preferían bajar al gran comedor y darse un buen atracón de sus comidas favoritas, por no mencionar que en algún caso concreto quería ver a cierta personita.

-Harry esto es absurdo.- protestó Alan- ¿por qué tenemos que pagar nosotros tus cagadas en el amor?

-Tú- bramó amenazándole con el dedo, casi fuera de sí- si no quieres estar lárgate. Además yo no tengo ningún amor para cagarla ¿entiendes?

Alan lo miró con escepticismo y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí, pero se topó con la cara de circunstancias de Matt e Ízar y le salió la conciencia, esa que siempre tenía la mala costumbre de sonar con la voz de su madre, diciéndole que debería quedarse allí para apoyar a su amigo.

-Harry¿no crees que es mal día para estudiar?- Matt intentó sonar lo más delicado posible a pesar de que pensaba que si Yael se enfadaba con él, se lo merecía de todas todas por ser tan poco considerado con ella- Yo no tengo hoy la cabeza para estudiar transformaciones.

-No he dicho que vayamos a estudiar- le saltó con resolución y le abrió un libro donde se dibujaba el proceso de transformación – Hoy vamos a transformarnos.

Alan e Ízar empezaron a reírse sin control, como si Harry hubiera perdido completamente el juicio pero para Matt en aquella decisión de su hermano no había por dónde encontrarle la gracia. Él no se veía capacitado para transformarse tan pronto, estaba seguro de que se le había olvidado todo lo que había estudiado en los últimos cuatro años y por la cara de psicópata que tenía esa tarde Harry, no estaría por la labor de ser paciente con él.

-Se te ha ido la cabeza¿verdad?- Alan e Ízar dejaron de reírse al ver lo serio que estaba Harry- Tío, a ti el mal de amores te sienta como a un dragón un traje de marinerito.

-No estoy de broma y vosotros dejad ya el temita. En un mes tendremos que entrar en el bosque prohibido para cogerle al centauro su arco y tendremos ventaja si lo hacemos en forma animaga. ¡Además! Ya estoy hasta las narices de estudiar estas cosas, quiero transformarme.

-Definitivamente se le ha ido la cabeza.- Alan se dejó caer en una silla, esperando a que a Harry se le pasase el volunto, pero Ízar se quedó pensativo, sopesando si Harry podía no llevar razón en aquello.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?- preguntó esperanzado en que Harry se apiadara de él y le dejara ir a ver a Andrea.

-¿Tú tienes algo que hacer?- Ízar no había contado con el hecho de que Harry no tenía ni idea de que él quería hablar con Andrea, así que se quedó al descubierto con Alan observando.

-No, yo no, claro que no, pero… ¿no es muy precipitado?

-Venga, tío¡no me jodas! Vale que mi hermano se acojone¿pero tú? Vamos a echarle huevos ¿no quieres ver la cara de tu padre cuando te vea transformado?

-Lo que no quiero es llegar a mi padre con el cuerpo de una cabra y la cabeza de un hipopótamo. No creo que quepa el coche de mi madre.

-Si me prometes que te callas, yo me transformo contigo.- le dijo Alan cansado levantándose y ojeando los libros que había traído.

-¡No, tú no!- Matt le quitó los libros casi asustado- Tú eres el mejor en transformaciones y podrías devolverles a la normalidad si no hicieran algo muy grave, además si se hacen algo, es mejor que estés aquí para curarles.

-¡Amén al enano!- exclamó Harry mirando a Ízar inquisitivamente.

-Vale, vale, pero no tengo ni idea de qué animal puedo llegar a ser.

-Aquí dice que no se sabe hasta que llega el momento.- aclaró Matt leyendo un cuaderno que tenía la letra de Sirius- Tu padre escribió que sólo supo en qué animal se convertiría cuando hizo la primera transformación.

-Que, por cierto, fue un desastre- apuntó Alan que estaba leyendo por encima del hombro- Se le quedó todo el cuerpo lleno de pelo. ¡Habría que haberle visto!

-Alan, deja de dar ánimos.

-Tenéis que concentraros antes de pronunciar los hechizos – siguió leyendo Matt- dejad la mente en blanco y esperad a ver un animal. No lo penséis vosotros, sólo dejad que aparezca en vuestra cabeza y cuando lo haga, pronunciar los hechizos que cogimos del último libro…

-Sí, sí- interrumpió Harry nervioso- ¿qué más¿Luego cómo volvemos?

-¡Eso ya lo sabes!-exclamó Alan quitándole importancia- Piénsalo. Tío¡pareces nuevo!

La situación era extraña, en medio del aula vacía Harry e Ízar estaban de pie con los ojos cerrados, uno frente al otro, de repente la expresión se le había vuelto tremendamente seria, casi preocupada, y cerca de ellos Matt examinaba todas las notas marginales y los apuntes que su padre y sus tíos habían hecho en su época de colegio. Alan, a pesar de que intentaba tomarse aquella situación en broma, no estaba muy seguro de que el capricho de Harry, especialmente en el estado en que éste estaba, fuese a resultar con éxito. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que Harry tenía razón y que algún día tenían que lanzarse a dar el paso, el problema era que podía haberse esperado al día siguiente.

-¿Tú crees que saldrá bien?- le susurró Matt a Alan, nervioso, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue a su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry e Ízar estuvieron paralizados por lo menos media hora, sin moverse, estaban como en un sueño en el que el tiempo no pasaba por ellos. Al cabo de ese tiempo Ízar empezó a murmurar con una voz ronca los hechizos que se habían aprendido en sus últimos meses de estudio; al cabo de un rato la piel se volvió cada vez más clara, hasta volverse completamente blanco, con algunas rayas negras. Diez minutos después Harry repitió la operación, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo se oscureció y quedó tan negro como el azabache. Alan y Matt estaban alucinando y ninguno se atrevió a decir lo más mínimo, pero su boca se abrió aún más cuando a ambos les nació una cola de un metro de larga. Los problemas surgieron cuando ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, Alan y Matt se acercaron corriendo e intentaron despertarles pero nada funcionaba. Al final Matt confió en el criterio de su padre y buscó una solución en los cuadernos garabateados y llenos de dibujos. Para su suerte, a Peter le había ocurrido lo mismo y Matt supo hacer el hechizo correcto para despertarles.

Los dos chicos se levantaron desorientados, confusos y algo adoloridos, pero se alegraron de estar enteros y no tener ninguna trompa de elefante o el cuello de una jirafa como habían encontrado en los libros.

-Al menos hemos salido vivos y ya sé cuál es mi animal- suspiró Ízar, pero al fijarse en Harry se quedó asombrado. Intentó buscar una respuesta en sus amigos, pero Matt estaba al borde del infarto buscando en los libros y Alan, tenía que taparse la boca para no morirse de la risa delante de ellos- ¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamó preocupado mirándose las manos que aún mantenían el color blanco con rayas negras.-¿por qué Harry está así y yo sigo llevando rayas? Ahhhhhh ¿Y qué es esta cola?

-¡Por Merlín! Me gustan las panteras pero no quiero pasarme la vida con este pelo negro y este rabo- exclamó Harry agarrándose la cola que también se le había quedado.

-Decidme que no tengo orejas de tigre.

-Y bigotes.- apuntó Alan haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no reírse.

-¡No tiene gracias!- se quejó Matt, con un exceso de madurez.

-¿Cómo que no? Mírales, enano, con su rabito, sus orejitas… esos bigotes tan monos. Si parecen sacados del libro de la selva.

-Cámbianos- Ízar se estaba estresando, agarró a Alan de los cuellos de la túnica, y éste al verle tan cerca no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas- ¡Alan¡¡Cámbianos inmediatamente!

A Alan le costó un poco recuperarse, le dolía la barriga y la cara de reírse, y no podía parar, porque cada vez que los miraba, allí plantados con ese pelo corto de animal y sus caras de felinos, gritarle enfadados, más gracia le hacía aquella situación surrealista.

-Vale, vale, ya voy. Matt, dame el libro.- Alan tenía intervalos de seriedad cuando buscaba en el libro, intercalados con frustrados ataques de risa que le venían cuando veía a sus amigos observarse entre ellos asustados- Ya, lo encontré.

No fue una tarea fácil. Los movimientos de varita eran difíciles y Alan, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más preocupado por conseguirlo, no acertaba a dar con la solución. Los colores les iban y venían, a veces desaparecían los bigotes, pero seguían las rayas. Por fin, después de media hora de intentos fallidos, Ízar y Harry recuperaron su anatomía habitual.

-La próxima vez que tengas la fantástica idea de hacer una transformación, salta de la torre más alta del castillo- gruñó Ízar atravesando el hueco de la sala común ya vacía.- Si me llego a quedar así, te mato.

-¡No te estreses! Al menos ya sabes en qué animal te tienes que convertir.

-Eso es cierto- apoyó Matt- Nosotros no lo sabemos aún, aunque visto lo visto, tampoco me apetece mucho saberlo.

A la mañana siguiente los humos se habían bajado y ya sólo quedaba la parte graciosa del asunto. Alan no se cansó de repetirles una y otra vez en el desayuno que eran una pantera y un tigre blanco muy monos y que como la cosa siguiera así acabarían con toda la especie de los felinos. Los cuatro se habían aislado en el desayuno para poder sacar conclusiones de la noche anterior y mientras Harry e Ízar iban relatando paso por paso lo que se sentía, Matt tomaba apuntes como si la vida le fuese en ello, así que dado que se habían concentrado en sus conclusiones de animagia, los saludos quedaban relegados a la clase de estudios muggles que tenían en breves momentos. Alan se sentó con Andrea al final de la clase, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba mucho esa asignatura porque dominaban la materia, pero Ízar arrastró a Harry hasta los pupitres del principio para poder enterarse mejor. No es que la profesora Johnson fuese el culmen de la docencia, de hecho, costaba muchísimo ignorar el cúmulo de bromas que se les ocurrían, pero para Ízar las clases eran sagradas y los estudios muggles su talón de Aquiles, así que no estaba dispuesto a que Hermione le pasase sólo por esa asignatura estúpida.

-¡Molan esos pendientes!-Alan y Andrea llevaban toda la hora jugando a los barquitos y ya se habían cansado, así que ahora Alan estaba literalmente tumbado sobre la mesa observando cómo Andrea garabateaba en un papel algo abstraída- ¿Un regalo de navidad?

-Eeeee… sí, sí, me los regaló un amigo.- Si Alan no sabía quién era el que se los había regalado es porque Ízar no debía haber hablado con él y no quería escuchar sus gritos en medio de clase.

-¿Un amigo especial?- tanteó bromeando.

-Es posible.

-¿Quién es?-Andrea negó con la cabeza- Bueno pues dile a ese amigo especial que antes de acercarse a ti tengo que darle el visto bueno.

-Estoy segura de que seríais grandes amigos.- El timbre había sonado, así que Andrea se levantó y recogió sus cosas sonriendo misteriosamente a Alan, al que no le había hecho mucha gracia eso último, estaba más que seguro de que nunca podía ser amigo de alguien que… mejor no pensarlo.

Después de esa clase tenían una hora libre, así que todos estaban en la puerta planeando a dónde irían. Ízar y Harry salieron los últimos, Harry se apuntó con Ron y Hermione a volver a la sala común donde estarían calentitos, pero lo cierto es que lo que no quería era cruzarse con Yael por los pasillos; Ízar por su parte, cuando estaba a un paso de acercarse a Alan y Andrea se dio media vuelta y cambió de dirección para ir a la biblioteca.

-¡Mini, mini, mini¿Dónde va el gatito?- bromeó Ízar.

-¿Por qué no te vas un ratito a la mierda, Alan?- Alan sólo le sonrió- Voy a la biblioteca, tengo que mirar unas cosas.

-¿Ya? Es el primer día después de vacaciones. Es imposible ser más empollón que él.- le comentó a Andrea.

-Lo cierto es… que yo también tengo que ir. ¡Ízar, espera! Te veo luego, Alan, es que necesito un libro de… herbología.

Alan se quedó plantado sólo en medio del pasillo mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigos dirigirse a la biblioteca, así que acabó yendo con los demás a la sala común.

-Has estado muy escurridizo desde que llegamos.- le dijo Andrea al ponerse a su altura.

-No ha sido por voluntad propia.- le contestó él con algo de picardía y de repente empezó a sentir que su genética hacía efecto, se paró en medio del pasillo y le dio dos besos en las mejillas, pero ambos se pararon más tiempo del estrictamente necesario- No había tenido tiempo para saludarte.

-Ni yo para agradecerte el regalo.

-Shhhhhh- no se habían dado cuenta de que habían entrado en la biblioteca hasta que Madam Pince les mandó callar.

-Pensé que no te había gustado- siguió Ízar entre susurros metiéndose en un pasillo de estanterías en el que no había nadie, pero que tampoco era el que él necesitaba- como no contestaste.

-Es que me llegó el día antes de venir y prefería decírtelo en persona.- Los dos estaban frente a frente y por un momento ambos tuvieron la sensación de que ese "en persona" era "con un beso", pero ninguno dio el paso, así que siguieron parados a la escasa distancia que les permitían las estanterías- A mí también me hubiera gustado más ir contigo al baile y… te compré esto, pero como luego pasó lo del baile pensé que sería mejor que no te lo diera.

Andrea sacó del bolsillo un pequeño paquete que Ízar abrió ilusionado. Dentro había una pulsera de cuero que se colocó en seguida, aunque le estaba costando hacerse el nudo, así que Andrea se acercó a ayudarle quedando demasiado cerca para sus respectivas tentaciones.

-Yo tuve que comprarlo el día que te lo mandé porque hice las compras de navidad con Alan.- Andrea le sonrió, pero fue algo forzado, empezaba a cansarse un poco de que Ízar se escondiera de Alan.

-¿Y qué era eso de que tuviste que convencer a Christine?

-¡Ah, eso! Nada que como no quería pedirle ayuda a Alan, pues le pedí a Chris que me colara en la tienda, es que todo estaba cerrado.- Para Ízar eso era una proeza que había hecho por ella y que debía tener en consideración pero para Andrea estaba siendo una prueba más de que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Alan.

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Alan?

-¿Estás loca? Si Alan se entera que me gustas…-Ízar se paró en seco, lo había dicho sin pensar y ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero al menos le había sacado a Andrea una sonrisa tonta- bueno si se entera de esto me matará, no puedo decírselo.

-Entonces tu idea es que nos escondamos ¿no?

-Sí, algo así.- Para él todo estaba aclarado y se lanzó a cogerle la mano y a jugar con sus dedos, sabía que ese sería el primer paso ahora que los dos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero Andrea quitó la mano educadamente y lo miró algo decepcionada.

-Yo, mejor me voy, ya nos veremos en la siguiente clase.

-Pero…

-No me gusta jugar al escondite.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Andrea salió de la biblioteca, dejándole allí confuso y descolocado.

´´´´´´´´´´

Las vacaciones de Navidad quedaron atrás en apenas un suspiro. Con el comienzo del nuevo año, los profesores se habían puesto las pilas y no paraban de enviarles trabajos como deberes. Tanto era así, que los chicos no habían tenido una salida normal desde que regresaran de Godric's Hollow y las hormonas de Alan lo empezaban a notar. Harry, después de la pequeña pelea con Yael, había vuelto a las andadas. Cuando su chica no estaba cerca (y esta vez se aseguraba de que no lo estuviese), trataba de ligarse a cualquiera del lado opuesto que superara el metro sesenta y cinco. Como Yael era la primera que no quería una relación con ataduras, Harry no la llegaba a tomar en serio del todo.

Ízar, por su parte, todavía no había intercambiado más de dos palabras con Andrea. Se había quedado un poco pensativo con el último encontronazo que habían tenido y no sabía de qué manera interpretar el enfado de la chica. Le hubiese gustado tener el valor para darle la mano y confesarle a Alan que le gustaba, pero su mejor amigo, cada vez que parecía lograr un pequeño atisbo de valor para decirlo, saltaba con la típica frase de: "Andrea no es mujer ni para mí ni para nadie¿queda claro?"

Así que, aquel fin de semana de mediados de Enero, cuando por fin habían logrado acabar a tiempo todos los trabajos pendientes y respiraban un poco de paz y tranquilidad, Alan, Harry y Matt habían entrado en la sala común de Gryffindor de muy buen humor. Por casualidad, habían tropezado con unas chicas de sexto que habían calado desde que eran unos canijos y era la primera vez que éstas mostraban algo de interés y ya no los veían como los "peques" de quinto. Incluso Matt, de apariencia tranquila, parecía contento con el encuentro fortuito.

Ízar, que estaba entonces en uno de los sillones estudiando Transformaciones o fingiendo que lo hacía, no se había inmutado siquiera ante la noticia de sus amigos y menos mostrado interés cuando Alan les había propuesto de salir, ya que las chicas irían a Hogsmade esa noche. Tanto Matt como Harry se habían mostrado interesados desde un principio, pero Ízar se negaba a abandonar su sillón de enfrente de la chimenea.

-Ìzar, vamos.- Alan se paseaba de un lado a otro del asiento sobre el que su mejor amigo estaba tirado, adoptando cara de perrito degollado.- ¡Por favor, tío! No nos comemos una rosca desde que salimos de casa. Ya me estaba volviendo tarumba y he estado a punto de ahogar a Snape en un caldero si volvía a mandarnos un centímetro más de pergamino. Hogsmade, una de la madrugada, par de tetas¿cuál es el problema?- Harry y Matt, que a sabiendas de que aquello iba para rato también se habían tumbado en sus respectivos sillones favoritos, observaban la escena sin intervenir. Matt lanzaba miradas cómplices hacia el mayor de los Black, sin saber cómo sacarle del apuro sin que Alan sospechara de algo.

-El problema es que todavía perdura el castigo de nuestros padres.- intentó excusarse Ízar. Estaba harto de mentir a Alan y no poder decirle que no quería ligar con ninguna tía porque la que le gustaba de verdad estaba dormida en la habitación a la que llevaban las escaleras de la izquierda.- Dentro de nada será la apuesta con los de Slytherin y no quiero que nos castiguen para entonces.

-¿Y cuándo eso ha empezado a importarte?- intervino Harry. Jugueteaba con una snitch dorada que llevaba en el bolsillo y que había robado en su último partido, a sabiendas de que la conversación se iba a tornar algo monótona. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no se había percatado de los intentos de Matt por pisarle las zapatillas.- Mira, tío, Yael es una tía de puta madre y me gusta mucho...pero en la variedad está el gusto. Y paso de una noche más viendo un sujetador que me conozco de memoria. ¡Ay¡Para de chafarme el pie, enano! Lo que quiero decir, es que si nos castigan pues nos escapamos con el poder de Alan. ¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez!

-¡Tú tampoco deberías ir!- lo acusó Ízar a la defensiva.- ¿Qué pasa con Yael? Algún día se va a cansar de tus chorradas y...- se detuvo al contemplar la mueca burlona que dibujaba el rostro de Harry, que se recostó mejor en el sofá, atrapando la snitch dorada con maestría.

-Mi nena estará esperándome en la camita como una niña buena. Todo controlado. Hay que saber manejarla. Se le pasa el berrinche con un par de palabras bonitas y ya está.

-No deberías tratar a Yael como un objeto de tu uso personal- le recriminó Ízar malhumorado. Alan arrugó la frente y se rascó la cabeza con un dedo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su amigo?

-¿Pero qué eres¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta?- inquirió Harry. Estaba tan confuso como Alan.- Tío, siempre hemos salido con muchas tías sin tapujos. ¿Eres un Black o qué¿Dónde han quedado los genes de tu padre¡Venga, estrellita! Vamos con unas pibas de sexto y que están buenísimas. Aprovecha y estrénate ya.

-¡Te estás pasando!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Romeo.- opinó Alan. Ya no bromeaba.- Hace mucho tiempo que te noto distinto. Ízar, vamos, es sábado y nadie nos va a pillar. Por los viejos tiempos.

-Creo que no deberíais insistir...- intentó mediar Matt, tímidamente.

-¡Cierra la boca!- exclamaron Harry y Alan al mismo tiempo.

-¡Basta!- intervino Ízar de mal talante. Se puso en pie y Alkes, que había estado sentado sobre su regazo todo el tiempo, cayó al suelo con un silbido de enfado.- Está bien, iré.- sentenció de malas pulgas.- Pero hacer el favor de dejarme en paz a partir de ahora. ¿Claro?

-¡Clarísimo!- volvieron a decir Harry y Alan al unísono, chocando las palmas de las manos.- ¡Vuelve el hombre¡Nenas, temblad!- e inevitablemente, Ízar se vio arrastrado hacia las habitaciones. Eran las once de la noche y tenían un par de horas para arreglarse y aparecer en la puerta de las Tres Escobas, donde Alan sabía que estarían esperando sus conquistas.

´´´´´´´´´

-¡Estoy ridículo!- protestó Matt. No le gustaba en absoluto el pelo engominado que le habían hecho su hermano y Alan.

-¡Sssshhhh!- le chistó el propio Alan.- ¡Baja la voz, enano, nos van a oír¡joder, Harry, me has pisado!

-¡Lo siento!

Los cuatro merodeadores bajaban a oscuras por las habitaciones de sus padres. Harry se había negado a salir de fiesta sin su colonia, porque decía que necesitaba de su fragancia para ligar y se habían tenido que aparecer en el cuarto de baño de los Potter, porque James se la había birlado. Pero, temerosos de que Christine detectara la magia de Alan, habían tenido que atravesar la habitación y las escaleras al modo normal y a oscuras, por supuesto.

-Yo creo que estás muy guapo, Matt.- dijo una voz somnolienta. Los chicos quedaron paralizados por el miedo. Por un momento, habían tenido la certeza de que alguno de sus padres los había pillado, pero era la figura de la pequeña Alya la que estaba apostada en la entrada de las habitaciones de los Black.

-¡Alya, cariño!- susurró Matt, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía en absoluto. Se acercó a la niña y la cogió en brazos.- Venga, que te llevo a la camita otra vez.

-No, no, no.- negó la niña con un dedo. La expresión de su rostro se asemejaba a la de Sirius.- Me voy a chivar.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó Ízar enfadado. Sin pretenderlo, había elevado la voz.- Venga, mocosa a la cama. ¡Ya!

-Tú lo has querido.- dijo Alya sonriendo.- ¡Mutt...!

-¡No!- Alan se aproximó hasta ella y Matt y le tapó la boca justo a tiempo para que no gritara. Suspiró, retiró la mano y añadió:- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- A Alya se le iluminó el rostro de manera maliciosa.

-Cinco galeones por mi silencio.

-¡Eso es un atraco!- protestó Harry. Pero había empezado a rebuscar en los bolsillos.- ¡Manda narices la niña¿Para qué querrá el dinero con tres años?- Pero Alan, que era el que poseía diplomacia en esos casos, se apresuró a hablar.

-Uno.- dijo.

-Cuatro. Son los añitos que voy a cumplir.

-Dos.

-Tres. Es mi oferta final. ¡Ah! Y una bolsa de chuches de Honeyduckes.- Alan se mordió la lengua y añadió:-

-Tres y prometo no esconderte tu osito preferido en un año.

-¡Trato hecho!

Pese al pacto, a los chicos les costó cinco minutos que Alya volviera a la cama, porque después de tener en la mano los galeones, se lo pensó mejor y lo que quería tener era a Matt. Pero Alan, con un envidiable tacto, logró convencerla para que se acostara sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo, al llegar debajo de las escaleras, a la sala común de los adultos, se encontraron con dos nuevas desagradables sorpresas. Sirius y James, a oscuras, los estaban esperando de brazos cruzados.

-¡Mierda!- se quejó Harry, llevándose una mano a la cara.- ¿Es que en esta familia nadie sabe lo que es dormir?

-¡Han sido ellos!- se apresuró a decir Matt, señalando a su hermano y a Alan.- ¡Ni Ízar ni yo tenemos nada que ver con esto!

-Cobarde.- masculló Harry por lo bajo. Durante unos instantes, los merodeadores adultos y los jóvenes se analizaron mutuamente.

-¿Creíais que no os íbamos a pillar? Cuando vosotros vais, nosotros ya hemos ido y vuelto.- empezó James, dándoselas de sobrado.- Se supone que estáis de castigo. Y si dependiera de vuestras madres, lo estaríais de por vida.

-Dar la charla no va con vosotros, tío James.- suspiró Ízar.- ¿Vais a delatarnos?

-Deberíamos.- asintió Sirius. Pese a que trataba de mantenerse serio, estaba disfrutando tanto como James de la situación.- Pero teniendo en cuenta que es justo lo que nosotros hacíamos...

-Menos mal que mi padre no es tan listo.- respiró tranquilo Alan, quitándose un gran peso de encima.- Él nos habría castigado a limpiar las mazmorras de Snape. O peor, a lavarle la cabeza.

-En realidad,- rió James por lo último que había dicho su sobrino.- fue Remus el que aseguró que os escaparíais esta noche. Pero nos dejó a nosotros el trabajo sucio de esperar.

-Y Moony no os mandaría a limpiar las mazmorras de Snape. Os sorprendería el "cariño" que le tiene al pelo grasiento.- Alan se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de su padre por esa aclaración.

-¿Entonces, nos dejáis marchar?- tanteó Matt.

-Depende de cuál sea la caja de Pandora.- dijo James.- A ver, cuéntale a tu padre la travesura que tenéis entre manos.

-Kate, Mery Joy, Angie y Rose...- enumeró Harry, contando con los dedos.- Americanas. Rubias. Noventa, sesenta, noventa.

-¡Wow!- silbó Sirius. Parecía un colegial, entusiasmado igual que los chicos.- ¿Y son solo cuatro?- James le dio una colleja.

-¡Son tus alumnas!

-Lo recuerdo. ¡Cómo para olvidarlas!

-Vatti.- gruñó Ízar.- No me vayas a hacer vomitar.

-Está bien, está bien.- rió Sirius, pasándose una mano por su melena limpia y azabache, como si estuviese presumiendo.- Solo era una broma.- se rebuscó entre los bolsillos y les tendió unos paquetitos a cada uno.- A ver...cinco para Alan, cinco para Harry...siete para Ízar...y...- se detuvo ante Matt y dudó.- ...bueno, para una primera vez con tres va que chuta...- Matt tomó los preservativos observando a Sirius y a su padre boquiabierto y algo atemorizado.

-Siempre viene bien estar provisto, hijo.- Prongs le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico.- Pero sólo si estás preparado¿vale?

-¿Y por qué a Ízar le dais siete?- protestó Harry. Ízar se había puesto muy nervioso, temiendo que su padre pudiera averiguar su pequeño secreto.

-Porque es un Black.- respondió Sirius como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- ¡Ala, venga y ahora largaos antes de que Christine se despierte y os cape a vosotros y a nosotros!- Ni Harry, ni Alan ni Matt delataron a Ízar y éste, interiormente, agradeció la fidelidad de sus amigos, porque lo único que le faltaba era soportar el dramón que Sirius hubiese montado al enterarse de que era virgen.- ¡Un momento!- añadió Padfood antes de que los chicos salieran por el retrato.- ¡Son cinco galeones!.- Ízar, Matt y Harry miraron a Alan intensamente.

-¡Tú regateas!

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Hogsmade se había vestido de fiesta aquella noche. Al parecer, no sólo los alumnos de cursos superiores habían logrado escabullirse el colegio, sino que a toda la gente del pueblo parecía apetecerle llenar los pubs de la zona. Las Tres Escobas estaba a rebosar. Madam Rosmerta había hecho desaparecer las mesas y había dejado una pista de baile enorme, a modo discoteca. Las chicas estaban en la puerta, tal y como Alan había pronosticado. Eran bastante monas. Vestían de manera provocativa y se habían alisado el cabello de manera que parecían hermanas.

-¡Hi!- saludó la más alta de todas. Mery Joy. Harry, como un tonto, había quedado embaucado por ella desde el primer momento y alzó la mano de manera militar.

-¡Hi¡Hi!

-¡Idiota!- le susurró Ízar y le atizó un capón en la nuca de manera brusca. Harry se giró hacia él algo descolocado. La gente de alrededor se había quedado mirando el saludo del mayor de los Potter.- ¿No sabes que parecía que estuvieras invocando a Hitler¡Eso que acabas de hacer es un saludo nazi!

-¿Un qué qué?- Harry miró confuso a su amigo. Alan también se encogió de hombros, como no dándole importancia, pero Matt, que estaba viendo como las chicas se partían de risa, se tapó la cara sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-¡Segunda guerra mundial¡Alemanes¡Dictador¿Tú estudias?- Ízar se iba poniendo más y más nervioso a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Resultaba patético que él, un Black, que siempre había sido un gran conquistador, se pasara las horas muertas pensando en Andrea y que no fuera capaz de interesarse por el escote de Angie, que lo miraba de manera lasciva. No obstante, en lo único que tenía la cabeza era en que deseaba volver a la sala común de Gryffindor, despertar a Andrea y pedirle perdón. Asegurarle que le confesaría a Alan sus sentimientos y que lo único que quería era estar con ella. Aún a riesgo de llevarse otra negativa.

-Yeh, nen, que coñazo. Anda, anda, deja el japonés.- para Harry, existían dos definiciones para los idiomas que hablaban sus amigos: el arcángel era chino y el alemán japonés.- Bueno¿qué¿Nos alabamos?- las cuatro chicas sonrieron. Mery Joy se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de un brazo.

-¡Qué mono eres¡Y qué gracioso¡Me encantas!- Harry le guiñó un ojo con descaro y del brazo como iban se introdujo dentro del pub. Angie, que había seleccionado a Ízar como su presa a ganar, también se acercó a él.

-Siempre me han interesado los alemanes. Veo que eres muy inteligente, cariño. ¿Podrías contarme más?- Ízar, horrorizado, se vio empujado por Alan, que le hacía gestos de ánimo. El único que se compadecía de él era Matt, que pese a estar al lado de Rose(la más bajita del grupo y con cara de inocentona), puso cara de circunstancias. Al final, Alan optó por tomar de los hombros a Kate, la que quedaba y que se lo comía con la vista. El año de diferencia que los separaba no era notorio, porque Alan tenía la suerte de ser más alto y parecían una pareja muy normal.

-De verdad, se me está estropeando el maquillaje con este temporal tan asqueroso.- dijo Kate, mientras ingresaban el local.- Me dan un asco tremendo estos meses de frío¿sabes? Osea, es que de verdad que es una porquería total. ¿No te importará acompañarme ahora al baño a retocarme?

-Claro, claro, yo te retoco lo que tu quieras, princesa.

Los chicos alabaron la labor de Madam Rosmerta para transformar el local. En el epicentro de la pista de baile había colocada una bola enorme de colores, que se utilizaba como fuente de luz principal en diversas tonalidades. Allí mismo, en un podium, dos bailarinas exhibían sus dotes artísticas. Matt y Rose se pusieron a bailar en seguida, para desgracia del pequeño de los Potter, que sufría de vergüenza. Pero resultó que la chica tampoco era muy atrevida y ambos lograron pasarlo bien. Alan no tuvo tanta suerte. Kate, que era el colmo de la pijería, le obligó a acompañarlo tres veces al baño y lo tuvo esperando quince minutos en cada ocasión. No obstante, cuando Alan se dejó de tapujos, se subió al podium con las bailarinas y la subió a ella casi a rastras, a la chica se le pasó la tontería. El hijo de los Lupin demostró sus mejores pasos y no tardó en lanzarse a besarla como si hiciera cinco años que no probara los labios de alguien. A Kate pareció gustarle ese rollo de salvajismo, porque no se inmutó ni cuando se le bajaron los tirantes de la camiseta.

Harry también disfrutó de lo lindo con su nueva adquisición. Bailó, bebió, cantó y se enrolló con ella con total normalidad. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Alan y Matt, con sus parejas, se unieron a ellos en la barra.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, cielo.- dijo Mery Joy. Le pasó la punta del dedo por el dorso a Harry y llegó hasta los labios. El chico intentó morderlo, pero ella lo apartó juguetona. Matt, avergonzado por segunda vez de su hermano, se dio la vuelta colorado.- Es una lástima que estés comprometido con esa niñita de Ravenclaw. Muy mona ella, pero claro...aún le falta para llegar a convertirse en una mujer experimentada.

-¿Yael?- rió Harry. Tomó la copa de Whisky de la barra y le dio un gran sorbo. Matt, aterrorizado por lo que acababa de ver, se giró con rapidez, pero no tuvo tiempo de intervenir.- Yael no es mi novia. Sólo es un rollo más...tengo muchos así¿sabes? Pero siempre he sabido seleccionar a las buenas de verdad...

-Buenas noches.- Harry se congeló en el suelo y lo mismo les ocurrió a Matt y a Alan. El menor de los Potter había tratado de intervenir, pero su hermano, como siempre, había vuelto a meter la pata hasta el fondo. Y era la segunda vez en un mes que lo hacía de la misma manera. Yael, acompañada de Andrea, Hermione y Ethel, acababa de aparecer por detrás del que hasta ahora había sido su chico, o rollo, como ellos lo llamaban. Harry ni siquiera tuvo el valor para darse la vuelta, pero se había puesto más pálido que la piel cetrina de Snape. No obstante, Yael no estaba dispuesta a comportarse como la típica chica celosa y dolida y mucho menos a montar un espectáculo que con seguridad, las chicas que acompañaban a los merodeadores, habrían formado.- ¿Niñita, eh?- rió con cinismo y se colocó una mano en la sien, pensativa.- ¿Y qué calificativo utilizaríamos para ti, Barbie?

-Eres un cerdo, Harry.- dijo Hermione, mirándole asqueada.- Todos vosotros, en realidad.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh.- intervino Alan, tratando de mediar la situación.- No saquemos las cosas de quicio¿vale chicas? Seguro que existe una explicación muy convincente que Harry tendrá que dar a su Julietta y lo arreglamos todo con diplomacia y Santas Pascuas.

-Por supuesto. Con mucha diplomacia.- expresó Yael mordazmente. Ethel, que era su mejor amiga, sentía una terrible lástima por ella, puesto que había perdonado a Harry un sinfín de ocasiones y él jamás valoraba ese sacrificio. Andrea y Hermione se miraron entre ellas, sin saber cómo acabaría la noche. No obstante, Yael, segura de sí misma, se adelantó un paso hacia Mery Joy y le soltó un guantazo monumental. Se podía cortar el silencio que se produjo a continuación con un cuchillo. Mery Joy, en vez de reaccionar, se quedó con la mano puesta en la mejilla y totalmente descolocada.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó una voz asombrada. Todos se giraron hacia Ízar, que venía acompañado por Angie, que se aferraba a su brazo de manera pegajosa. Si Andre se hubiese girado un segundo antes, hubiera observado como el chico trataba de zafarse de la rubia, pero se había encontrado con una escena totalmente distinta. La atención de Matt pasó de su hermano a su amigo. Ízar se quedó tan blanco y parado como Harry y tampoco supo como reaccionar, pero le bastó la mirada asesina que le lanzó Andrea como para intuir que todas sus esperanzas de volver a la sala común a pedirle perdón a la chica se esfumaran. Principalmente, porque tampoco la iba a encontrar allí.

-Uiuiui...la que se va a liar.- le susurró Alan a Matt. El arcángel se refería a Harry, por supuesto, porque no se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se estaban lanzando Andrea y su mejor amigo.

-Estas niñas son unas ordinarias.- fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Yael, que se giró hacia Angie y la fulminó con la mirada. Harry, reaccionando por fin, se dio cuenta que era el único que podía detener una pelea de las gordas.

-Yael, cariño¿por qué no nos vamos tú y yo a discutir el asunto a solas?- no obstante, cansada de toda aquella situación, Yael sentenció la discusión con una nueva bofetada. Esta vez, dirigida a su ex chico.

-Creo que ahora ya me siento mejor.- aseguró, frotándose las manos con soltura.- ¿Te ha parecido que he utilizado suficiente diplomacia, Alan? Me parece que no podría haber sido más considerada.- Alan se vio incapaz de responder. Interiormente, tenía ganas de echarse a reír por la tremenda leche que acababa de recibir su amigo, pero por otra, sentía que en aquella ocasión se habían pasado. Pero si parecía que la situación iba a concluir ahí, todos se equivocaban. En aquel momento, en medio del desconcierto y la confusión, aparecieron cuatro chicos más, cada uno, con dos vasos de distintas bebidas.

-¿Dónde estabais, chicas?- preguntó uno, con un marcado acento irlandés. Era bastante mono y llevaba una camisa ajustada al pecho.- Habéis tardado mucho en volver del baño. En aquel extraño grupo, se formó la más enrarecida discordia interior que se pudiera imaginar. Ninguno quería expresar en voz alta lo que sentía, pero era evidente que no sería nada agradable de escuchar. El mismo chico que había hablado, se acercó a Yael, le tendió la bebida y la tomó por la cintura, dándole un breve pico en la boca.- ¿Seguimos bailando, preciosa?

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!- saltó Harry malhumorado. Empezaba a sentir el gusanillo de los celos y se había olvidado por completo de Mery Joy, que continuaba conmocionada por el golpe que había recibido en la mejilla. De malas formas, se coló entre el grupo, le quitó la bebida a Yael de las manos y lo tiró al suelo, rompiendo la copa sin que le importase lo más mínimo, para después tomarla de la mano.- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, imbécil. Es mi chica.

-A ver, a ver. No nos irritemos.- saltó otro de los nuevos chicos. También tenía un marcado acento irlandés y parecía más mayor. Imitó a su compañero y se acercó a Andrea, tomándola de la mano.- Esto debe ser una confusión. Yael nos dijo que no tenía novio. Arreglemos esto con diplomacia.- Si Alan no hubiese sentido unas terribles ganas de partirle la cara al chico, que estaba tocando a su querida Andrea, se hubiese reído de lo graciosa que resultaba la situación, porque para colmo, Harry repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho Yael.

-Por supuesto. Con diplomacia.- y demostrando que era hijo de un merodeador y ahijado de la mujer que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, se sopló en los dedos con altanería y le soltó un terrible puñetazo en el pómulo al pavo que había cogido a su chica. Después, como si aquello zanjara todo, arrastró a Yael de la mano y ambos se colaron entre la multitud de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de la barra.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese gilipollas?- exclamó otro de los chicos. Él y el último que quedaba por hablar, se agacharon al lado de su compañero, que se quejaba de dolor como si le hubiesen roto la mandíbula.

-Le pasa que no sabe perder.- explicó Hermione. También se agachó a ayudar al chico.- Ninguno de éstos, de hecho.

-¿Y tú sí, sabelotodo?- saltó Ízar. Se había deshecho de Angie, de manera que Andrea no lo viera junto a ella, pero sentía unas terribles ganas de romperlo todo. Y más, después de lo que acababa de decir Hermione.- ¿No deberías sentirte un poquito culpable por estar como una cualquiera con estos capullos mientras le das esperanzas a Ron? No eres mejor que nosotros.

-¡Oh, qué considerado!- saltó Andrea, defendiendo a su amiga que se había quedado algo despagada.- pobrecito Ronald. ¡Cómo si no fuera igual que vosotros!

-¿Y cómo somos nosotros?

-Oye, tío.- el chico que iba con Andrea, se interpuso entre Ízar y ella, que se habían ido acercando con tal de gritarse mejor por encima de la música, que aunque no estaba muy alta, sí lo suficiente.- ¿No te han enseñado a no gritar a las mujeres?

-Pasa de mí, pijo de mierda.- Ízar le dio un empujón al chico irlandés y se arregló el cuello de la camisa. Andrea lo miraba con odio y a sabiendas de que si estuviesen solos no habría dejado que ningún tío la defendiera, puesto que ella misma habría imitado el movimiento de Yael.

-Te vamos a partir la cara y hacer una nueva.- dijeron los demás amigos, que también era irlandeses. Entonces, Alan, que estaba tan enfadado con ellos y con Andrea por no haberle dicho que iba a salir, se puso entre medias.

-Tocar a mi hermano y sois hombres muertos, payasos.- y para dejar claro su poderío, dejó que por su cuerpo bullera la energía y de sus puños saltaron unas chispas blancas. Comprendiendo el poder que erradicaba de él, los chicos se lo pensaron mejor y retrocedieron un par de pasos.-Y tú, Andrea, me decepcionas. Salir con estos cobardes y exhibirte por ahí con ellos. Me parece que por lo menos deberías habérmelo contado.

-¡No eres mi padre¡Ni tampoco quien para dirigir mi vida, Alan!- gritó Andrea. Estaba más enfadada incluso que los chicos, puesto que tampoco podía ser del todo sincera y decir lo que llevaba por dentro y la reconcomía. En el fondo, estaba disgustada con Alan, porque su carácter protector era lo que la había separado de Ízar.

-¡Soy tu mejor amigo!- Andrea, que la barbilla le temblaba de tanto contener las lágrimas, le tiró la bebida a Alan en la camisa y salió pitando de allí. Hermione y Ethel, que eran las únicas que no habían vuelto a abrir la boca junto con Matt, la dejaron marcharse sin seguirla, porque entendían que querría estar sola. No obstante, Ízar no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Hecho una furia, dejó su vaso en la barra y también se dispuso a marcharse, pero el chico con el que había estado Andrea se le puso por en medio, como tratando de quedar bien delante de las demás chicas. Las rubias con las que habían salido los merodeadores se habían unido a ellos. Pero Ízar, que ante el cabreo ya no pensaba de forma racional, también se unió a la barreada de puñetazos y le enchufó uno en la cara al tío, que se unió a su compañero en el suelo. Alan, que habría querido ser él quien lo hiciera, pero que estaba conforme con que Ízar le hubiese dado una lección, se dispuso a seguirle, pero su mejor amigo lo detuvo.

-No, ya voy yo.- dijo, de manera autoritaria.- No dejes solo a Matt con todo el follón y tampoco a Hermione y a Etehl. Buscad a Harry y a Yael y venga, que nos piramos todos a Hogwarts.

-Hazlo tú.- protestó Alan, que se sentía un poco culpable con Andrea y quería hablar con ella.- Yo voy a ver a buscar a Andrea.

-He dicho que te quedes.- ordenó Ízar y le colocó una mano en el pecho para detenerle.- A Andrea la busco yo.- y Alan, un poco confuso, optó por obedecer a su amigo, pensando que los nervios habían hecho mella en él.

Ízar tardó diez segundos en alcanzar a Andrea, pese a que ésta se había marchado todo lo deprisa que los tacones le permitían. La llamó por su nombre unas cuatro veces hasta cansarse de ser ignorado y al final, llegó hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared que daba a los lavabos.

-Frénate.- le ordenó tal y como había hecho con Alan, pero ella se resistía. Estaba tan dolida y decepcionado que apenas podía contener las lágrimas, pese a que le daba mucha vergüenza mostrar esa debilidad frente a Ízar porque eso significaría que le importaba de verdad lo que había pasado.- ¿Por qué?

-Estoy harta, Ízar¿vale¡Harta de que puedas hacer el gallito con todos los tíos de la disco pero no seas capaz de enfrentarte a Alan!- para Ízar, escuchar eso era como si le hubiesen tirado una jarra de agua fría. Era lo que se había estado repitiendo todo el tiempo, pero oírlo de los labios de Andrea era todavía peor.

-Yo no quería venir¿vale¿Sabes lo que he estado toda la puñetera noche pensando?

-Me importa una mierda lo que...

-No, Andy¿Lo sabes?- Andrea detuvo su enfado y lo miró a los ojos. Ízar estaba muy cerca suyo. Podía ver sus ojos y sentía la proximidad de sus labios a apenas escasos centímetros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando más rápido de lo normal y que el pecho le bombeaba nervioso. Era el hecho de que él la hubiera llamado así lo que la había hecho detenerse en seco.- He pensando que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era subir a las habitaciones de las chicas y decirte que voy a contarle a Alan la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es esa verdad, Ízar?- preguntó ella, girando el rostro. Deseaba creer en sus palabras y sentía que eran ciertas, pero estaba terriblemente decepcionada.

-Que me gustas mucho.- confesó el chico. Y era sincera.- Muchísimo.- Andrea volvió a mirarle a la cara y suspiró hondo.

-Las chicas me convencieron para que saliéramos un rato de fiesta y así animarme. Por eso no estaba en la habitación, por eso la habrías encontrado vacía...pero yo...pensando que de verdad te importaba y te encuentro aquí y acaramelado con esa rubia de bote...no sé, Ízar, tú a mí también me gustas mucho, pero hasta que no vea con claridad que puedes enfrentarte a Alan y negarte a salir una noche...será mejor que no hablemos entre nosotros.- y para disgusto de Ízar, Andrea lo apartó suavemente y tras depositarle un beso en la mejilla, volvió a perderse entre la multitud, en aquella ocasión, en dirección hacia donde debían encontrarse Alan y los demás.

Harry tardó un poco más en hacerse escuchar por Yael. La chica era orgullosa e independiente y no le iba a resultar nada fácil convencerla como siempre hacía. Ninguno quería una relación seria, pero una cosa muy distinta era que se liasen con cualquiera y se faltasen al respecto de la manera en la que Harry lo había hecho y mucho menos despreciarse.

-No quiero verte con ningún telele de esos en la vida¿queda claro¿Pero de qué coño vas?- Harry estaba muy enfadado, pese a que sabía que él era quien más la había cagado. Pero ver a Yael con otro chico siempre le nublaba los sentidos y había pasado de ser el ofensor al ofendido, cosa que la chica no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. Estoy harta de ti, Harry y paso de tus rollos. A partir de ahora tú por un camino y yo por el otro.

-Perdone usted, Lady Di.- ironizó el chico, utilizando un tono de voz mordaz.- Pero eras tú la que iba por ahí con otro.

-¡Y tú con otra!

-¡Es distinto!

-¿Qué hay de diferente?- bramó Yael. Se había puesto más roja que un tomate, pero de la furia.- ¿Qué pasa, que tú orgullo masculino te impide reconocer que somos iguales¡Yo estaba esta noche con Umberto porque tú ya me dejaste claro al volver de vacaciones que no me tomabas en serio! Así no puedo estar contigo Harry, así que lo siento, pero tú mismo. Date una ducha de agua fría, relájate, piensa las cosas y cuando hayas entendido que no puedes tenerme solo para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales entonces hablamos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, yo puedo salir con quien me de la gana.

-¡Por mí como si te acuestas con Snape!

-¡Puede que sea mejor en la cama que tú!- exclamó Yael resentida. Le daban nauseas solo de pensar en la situación, pero deseaba enfadar a Harry.

-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma!- Harry estaba tan irritado que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba gritando. Pero no podía soportar que odiando tanto como odiaba a Snape, se le comparara en algo de esa manera, sabiendo que la evidencia era la evidencia.

-Vale, nos vamos.- dijo una voz saliendo entre la multitud. Alan, con una comitiva detrás siguiéndole, había llegado hasta la pareja con dificultad. Obligó a Andrea a amarrarse de Ízar, a Hermione, y a Ethel de Matt y a Harry y de Yael y siguiendo la cadena, los transportó a todos a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando el alba ya comenzaba a asomarse a los ventanales del castillo. Y harto de todo y de todos, al ser el único que había aterrizado de pie, salió pitando por las escaleras, entró en la habitación de los chicos y cerró de un portazo, sin fijarse en la cara que habían puesto todos los demás.

N/A: Hola! Que tal? Feliz año nuevo y todas esas cosas que se dicen, como siempre tarde pero las circunstancias nos obligan y tenemos que dejar a estos chicos muy abandonaditos, una pena.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y volvemos a repetir (hasta la saciedad) que sentimos no contestarlos, es casi imposible escribir y contestar y seguir con nuestras vidas, así que por mucho que nos gustase hacerlo no podemos.

Esperamos que sigan gustandoos los capis, estos chicos son un desastres y tienen las hormonas muy revolucionadas, lo cual hace que sean aun mas desastres, pero en el fondo son majos, jejejeje.

Un beso fuerte a todos!


	21. Después del huracán

**CAPÍTULO 21: DESPUÉS DEL HURACÁN.**

Era bastante usual que después de una salida nocturna, por la mañana, tuvieras una resaca importante, pero no era tan normal que esa resaca no fuera de alcohol, sino más bien fuera una grandísima resaca emocional.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama con los doseles completamente cerrados intentando dormir. Pero no estaba resultando una tarea fácil. Llevaba ya unas tres horas de esa manera y aunque casi podía jurar que no era el único despierto prefirió no decir nada.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero al hacerlo, su resaca emocional se acentuó.

-Auch – se quedó sin voz al rozar su mejilla derecha. Esa mejilla que había simulado ser un saco de boxeo para Yael.

Yael. El motivo de su insomnio. ¿pero que se creía la niña esa al salir con otro tío, además feo y creído? Ella estaba con él y punto.

No podía creer que las cosas fueran tan mal últimamente. Al principio las cosas le gustaban. Los dos se liaban cuando querían, sin más. ¿Pero por qué ella tenía que buscarse a otro?

"Porque tú te buscas a otras", le contestó una voz en su interior.

-Maldita sea – se recriminó dándose un golpe en la cabeza para acallar esa voz.

Necesitaba hablar con Yael. Por alguna extraña razón no podía permitirse perderla. Podía tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts, eso estaba demostrado, pero Yael... no, no podía apartarla de su vida...o de su cama, intentó convencerse.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las 6 de la mañana. Quería ver a Yael ahora pero no tenía forma de entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, su única opción era...

-¡Alan! Schit, Alan, tío, tienes que hacerme un favor.

-Mjú – balbuceó Alan más por inercia que por haber oído a su amigo.

-Despierta ange...Alan – se corrigió rápidamente. Debía ir de buenas y llamándolo angelito no era la mejor opción.

-Luego recogeré la habitación, mater...- murmurró entre sueños tapándose con las mantas hasta las cejas, dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

De un manotazo le arrancó las mantas que tenía encima, mostrando a Alan abrazado a la almohada solo cubierto por unos calzoncillos.

-¡Pero serás gilipollas! – exclamó Alan al sentir todo el ambiente frío del mes de enero sobre su cuerpo. – No sé qué te pasa – le dijo a Harry cuando descubrió que era el mayor de los Potter quien le había despertado – pero no quiero saberlo hasta mañana a las 3 de la tarde – dijo y atrayendo sus mantas de nuevo se acurrucó nuevamente en su cama.

-Alan por favor, necesito que me lleves a la torre de Ravenclaw – dijo a la desesperada, y sin importarle lo que Alan y sus recién aumentados poderes pudieran hacerle, volvió a quitarle las sabanas.

Alan, con toda la paciencia del mundo, se incorporó de la cama y miró muy fijamente a su primo. Si no fuera porque Harry veía en los ojos del arcángel, los de su madrina, se hubiese escondido debajo de la cama con rapidez.

-No pienso llevarte a ningún lado – dijo con calma pero con peligrosidad. Por segunda vez en un par de minutos, Alan atrajo sus sabanas preparándolas para acostarse de nuevo – además¿para que quieres ir¿para que te dé otra leche monumental? – dijo cambiando el tono a uno de burla.

-Necesito...

-Sí, sí, sí, y yo necesito dormir – le cortó Alan tumbándose – buenas noches, Harry.

-Alan, por favor – rogó a la desesperada Harry.

-Ilusión, cariño y paciencia – murmuró entre la almohada el arcángel.

¿Qué¿eso es...?

-La contraseña, Romeo, y ¿ahora quieres hacer el favor de perderte de mi vista, pesado.

-¿Cómo...?

-¡Que te pires! – le casi gritó y Harry no tentó más a la suerte (o al humor de perros de Alan) y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-Éste, lo va a lamentar – recapacitó Alan. No podía salir nada bueno de esa visita nocturna.

´´´´´´´´

Como era de suponerse, la sala común estaba completamente vacía, por lo que Harry no tuvo muchos problemas para llegar hasta la habitación de las chicas de cuarto curso.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, entró allí con un porte altivo y una seguridad que en realidad no sentía. Localizó de inmediato la cama de su "rollo" y se acercó hasta allí, abriendo los doseles con un movimiento brusco dejando al descubierto a una Yael que hasta ese entonces dormía.

-¿Pero qué narices haces aquí? – le gritó cuando, al notar el frío, abrió los ojos y se encontró al merodeador delante suyo. Ese grito como era de esperar despertó a sus compañeras de habitación que en menos que canta un gallo se pusieron al lado de su amiga, levantándose de la cama y colocándose a su lado, cual batallón de guerra.

Harry un poco acongojado por esa demostración de fidelidad y hostilidad hacia su presencia dio un paso hacía atrás de forma inconsciente, pero alguna parte de su machista cerebro le hizo recomponerse.

-Hemos de hablar tú y yo, SOLOS – dijo en tono brusco.

Yael, que también se había levantado, se acercó peligrosamente hasta Harry. Éste tragó saliva.

-Tienes razón – Harry se sorprendió – tenemos que aclarar una cosa. NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI – por detrás las compañeras de Yael hicieron un gesto de asentimiento, apoyando la decisión de su amiga.

-Tenemos que aclarar que ha pasado esta noche – insistió Harry. Pensándolo fríamente, quizá no había sido tan buena idea ir hasta allí. Lo mejor hubiese sido dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial, hasta que los ánimos se hubiesen enfriado un poco.

-Esta muy claro lo de esta noche. Tú has demostrado que eres un maldito celoso. Que tú te puedes enrollar con todo lo que respire pero yo tengo que serte fiel. ¡JA! – rió falsamente la Ravenclaw – aquí o jugamos todos o pinchamos la pelota.

-Así no son las cosas.

-No me digas tú cómo son las cosas¿entiendes Potter? – saltó encolerizada la chica. Volvió a dar un paso al frente donde casi, casi su nariz y la de Harry se rozaban. El Gryffindor miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Yael, esos ojos azules que se había acostumbrado a ver cada día y que tanto le gustaban ¿gustaban? - olvídate de mí, de ese rollo raro que hemos tenido. Búscate a otra que soporte tus celos y tu juego estúpido. A mí, déjame en paz de una maldita vez. Voy a buscarme a otro que sí me valoré.

-Yael...

-Pirate Potter o llamamos a Flitwitch para que te eche él – intervino Ethel.

No tenía más opción. Las cuatro chicas de la habitación se había puesto delante de Yael, que tras su último discurso se había echado hacía atrás y habían sacado las varitas dispuestas a sacarlo de ahí a la fuerza.

Lentamente y sin apartar la vista de Yael salió de la habitación, todavía haciéndose el duro, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido nunca.

"Será el rechazo", pensó mientras cruzaba la entrada de la torre.

No tenía sueño y mucho menos tenía ganas de meterse en la cama, por lo que pensó, que para que se le pasara el mal rollo, merodearía un rato por el castillo.

´´´´´´

James Potter era un hombre que tenía una serie de rituales matutinos. Si su esposa, cuando él se despertaba, seguía durmiendo y ni sus intentos mimosos para despertarla no funcionaba, se levantaba de la cama, se daba una larga ducha de agua muy caliente con la música a todo volumen en el baño de su habitación y luego, una vez vestido y totalmente despierto, bajaba a la sala donde acompañado de un café y el periódico se ponía delante de la tele a esperar que sus amigos se despertaran.

Ese día era uno de esos. Lily seguía durmiendo tendida a todo lo ancho y largo de la cama de matrimonio, mientras que James bajaba por las escaleras tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la radio y que anteriormente había escuchado en su casa cortesía de Alan.

Se acercó a la mesa central donde el diario El Profeta ya estaba allí y con un toque de su varita hizo aparecer café en una taza.

Leyendo de forma distraída el titular del periódico "Alfombra voladora estrellada en centro de Hyde Park" se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá, pero un grito ahogado le hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué narices haces tú aquí? – le dijo cuando vio que Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá de cualtquier manera. Éste no pudo hacer más que una mueca al ser consciente que esas misma palabras las había oído muy, pero que muy recientemente – ¿estás bien? – le preguntó al verle la cara - ¿cómo fue la fiesta? – dijo de nuevo al hacerse una idea - ¿mal? – Harry puso los ojos en blanco – mal – afirmó James tendiéndole la taza de café a su hijo.

-Gracias – agradeció, más para no ser mal educado que porque realmente le apeteciera el café.

Harry se quedó mirando la tele apagada de forma autómata mientras que James observaba de forma minuciosa los gestos inconscientes que Harry hacía, intentado averiguar que le ocurría. No hacía falta ser un gran adivino para descubrir que los problemas de Harry eran de faldas. Para ser más concretos de faldas que llevaba una Ravenclaw morena.

-Yael ha decidido acabar con vuestro juego – dijo James cortando el silencio.

-¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabe...? Quiero decir¡NO! – se recompuso rápidamente intentando esconder la verdad. Pero padre e hijo eran demasiado parecidos como para engañar a James.

-Me lo cuentas o tengo que seguir analizándote – dijo James y tras una mirada de complicidad entre los dos, Harry le contó (obviando toda la parte de sus sentimientos) lo que ocurrió en la discoteca.

-Búscate a otra – determinó James después de escuchar con mucha atención la explicación.

-¡Papá!

-Esa chica te importa¿eh? – le dijo con sorna después del grito de Harry, a lo que este intento hacer pose de "a mi no me importa ninguna chica, excepto mamá" – ¡ay mi niño! que se me ha enamorado – James despeinó de forma juguetona, pero Harry se apartó rápidamente. No porque el gesto no le gustara, que sí, pero solo que alguien nombrase la palabra enamorar le entraban nauseas y debía alejarse lo máximo posible.

-Yo no estoy enamorado, ni de Yael ni de ninguna otra. Yo nunca me voy a enamorar. – musitó por lo bajo.

-Claro que no hijo – le dijo de forma graciosa – si supieras la de veces que dijimos tu padrino y yo esa frase antes de conocer a tu madre y a Patricia...

-Yo...yo...yo no...

-No, claro que tú no – le dio la razón – mira te voy a contar qué vas a hacer en estos próximos días – James recortó las distancias que Harry había creado y le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros apoyándolo contra él mientras que con voz pausada y tranquila empezó – esta noche te meterás en la cama pensando que se va a enterar la Yael esa. Mañana te levantaras y empezarás a ligar con todas las chicas que se te crucen en el camino. Pasado mañana o el otro propondrás hacer una apuesta con Alan e Ízar para demostrar que tú puedes estar con muchas más chicas que los dos juntos. Y así estarás un día tras otro hasta que veas que con ninguna es lo mismo que estar con Yael. Luego te deprimirás y lo que vendrá a continuación, será empezar a hacer el tonto delante de ella para que vuelva contigo. Intentarás hacerle ver que no eres un gilipollas como lo eras antes y que has cambiado – Harry que durante todo ese discurso había estaba mirando los cuernos que sobresalían de las zapatillas en forma de ciervo de James levantó la vista tras esa ultima frase – sí, hijo, no me mires con esa cara porque es un proceso por el que pasarás. Es una etapa más de la vida, como el de aprender a andar o hablar.

-Papá...- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a James.

-De nada Harry, encantado de poderte ayudar – chuleó, pero antes de que Harry pudiera protestar Christine apareció en la sala común y era mejor que no se enterara de su conversación, por lo que ambos le sonrieron con una idéntica sonrisa.

´´´

-Aish, yo aun me acuerdo cuando era un mocoso que no levantaba tres palmos del suelo.

-Un mocoso de tres palmos que tuvo que ayudarte a subir el baúl.

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso? Los enanos son más fuertes, sino fíjate en David el gnomo, lo pequeño que era y resulta que tenía siete veces más fuerza que un humano.

-¿Sirius, cariño, ya has catado el vino?

-El vino no sé, Patricia, pero el Firewhisky

-James deja de meter cizaña y ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa.

14 de enero. Fecha que todos los merodeadores tenían marcada en su calendario. Esa fría noche de mediados de enero era el aniversario de James Potter y como ya era costumbre desde que los tres merodeadores habían asentado la cabeza (algunos más que otros), toda la familia se reunía para cenar junta en la torre de los merodeadores.

James y Lily estaban preparando la mesa, mientras que Remus y Christine acaban de preparar la comida. Sirius por su parte tenía a Alya encima de sus hombros e iban picoteando de aquí por allá todo lo que ya había en la mesa.

-Sirius, deja de darle cosas a la niña que luego no cena.

-Hemos hecho un trato – dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer con unos ojillos que solo él (e Ízar) podía hacer – aunque yo ahora le dé cosillas luego lo comerá todo¿verdad que si enana?

-Como cumpla sus tratos como los haces tú... – intervino Remus entrando en la sala cargando todo de platos.

-Hey, que yo soy un hombre de palabra – protestó bajando a Alya de sus hombros. La pequeña se fue corriendo a los brazos de James, que la cogió encantado.

En ese mismo momento, entraron los chicos, el orgullo de sus padres y fueron saludando uno a uno a sus padres y tíos.

-¡Tío Jamsie! – exclamó Alan haciendo el tonto lanzándose a su brazos – que bien llevas la edad. Cualquiera diría que tienes 37...yo te echaba unos 36 –dijo broma, haciendo reír a todos.

-No le hagas caso, papá, aparentas menos... – Matt apartó a Alan simulando enfado por decirle esas cosas a su padre – aparentas unos 35.

-Tengo unos hijos que no me los merezco – dijo con amargura, mientras era felicitado por Ízar – menos mal que mi ahijado si que me quiere¿verdad?

-Por supuesto tío James – dijo con diplomacia el hijo de los Black, sonriendo interiormente al imaginarse la cara que pondría James cuando viera el bastón de roble y con cabeza de ciervo que entre todos ellos le habían comprado.

´´´´´

El entrenamiento de quidditch había transcurrido tenso, el ambiente estaba enrarecido desde la última salida a Hogsmeade, así que cuando Harry entró en el vestuario de su equipo para empezar el entrenamiento se encontró con su hermano, hablando en un rincón con Ginny y Ron y a Alan, Andrea e Ízar sentados cada uno en una esquina de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a un punto indefinido como si acabaran de tener una bronca increíble. Harry intentó ser diplomático, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, y no en la nueva acepción que su ex-chica había encontrado; pero él no estaba para muchas tonterías, así que cuando vio que los únicos que le prestaban atención en el entrenamiento eran Matt, Ginny y Ron, los mandó a todos a la mierda y dio el entrenamiento por terminado una hora antes de lo habitual.

Después de ducharse, Ízar se estaba abrochando sus zapatillas mientras Alan muy cerca se peinaba, o al menos hacía como que se peinaba, porque desde que su amigo había salido de las duchas le había perseguido a través del espejo como si quisiese decirle algo y no supiese cómo. Desde lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade su mente, que se había mantenido algo desorientada en todo lo referente a Andrea e Ízar; empezaba a unir cabos, pero aún no tenía pruebas suficientes como para asesinar a Ízar con una tortura dolorosa, así que no quería precipitarse.

-Bonita pulsera- le dijo mirándole de reojo. Ízar instintivamente la tapó con la manga de su jersey como si no lo hubiera oído- No te la había visto antes.

-Es nueva.- murmuró intentando parecer casual.

-¿Sabes Ízar? últimamente estás muy raro- Alan se sentó junto a su amigo que lo miró extrañado.- Te pasa algo y no me lo quieres contar.

-No me pasa nada.

-Verás, estrellita. Tú y yo lo hemos compartido todo desde que éramos unos enanos y yo les robaba los dulces a los niños del parque ¿te acuerdas?- Alan hablaba con un tono demasiado amable y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Ízar, pero a éste se le antojó que aquella escena parecía sacada de la película de El Padrino.- Hemos compartido juguetes, amigos, casa, a nuestros padres e incluso hemos compartido chicas.- Ízar le sonreía de manera forzada pero Alan se estaba comportando de una manera que daba miedo.- Tú me lo has contado todo y yo a ti también. Y ahora me ocultas algo.

-Estás un poco paranoico- Ízar se puso de pie y empezó a peinarse sin perderse detalle de lo que su amigo hacía.- Yo no te estoy ocultando nada y si lo hiciera, sería asunto mío.

-Pero es que a lo mejor también es asunto mío.- Ízar no dijo nada y un silencio un poco espeso se creó entre ellos. Por la puerta pasaron Ginny y Andrea que acababan de salir de la ducha e Ízar que las vio por el espejo rogó por que no se pararan con ellos, para no empeorar las cosas; sin embargo Alan ya había visto a Andrea y también tenía que aclarar cosas con ella.-¡Ey Andy! Ven un momento.

Ízar empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente pero sin parecer precipitado, no quería empeorar las cosas con Alan y se sorprendió de ver que Andrea no había aparecido ante la llamada de Alan. Éste resopló cansado y en cuestión de segundos Andrea venía con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado envuelta en una columna de energía que la depositó justo al lado de Alan.

-Bueno yo me voy a ir al castillo. Hasta luego. Adiós, Andrea.

-Adiós- susurró sin cambiar su postura orgullosa, pero en cuanto cruzó la mirada con Ízar ambos bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo- le dijo Alan aún más suspicaz después de aquello- No hemos terminado nuestra conversación. ¿Y tú qué me miras así?- le preguntó a Andrea una vez que Ízar se había ido.

-¡Yo es que lo flipo contigo! Me obligas a estar aquí atrayéndome con tus poderes en contra de mi voluntad y encima te asombras de que me enfade. No puedes decir que la lógica sea lo tuyo.

-Es que tenemos que hablar. Te recuerdo que hace dos días me tiraste una copa encima delante de un montón de gente y todavía no sé por qué.

-¿A lo mejor es porque estoy enfadada?- saltó ella llena de sarcasmo- ¡Oh sí! Yo creo que es una gran posibilidad.

-¿Sabes que con la edad te vuelves más psicótica? Yo no te he hecho nada y de repente te enfadas conmigo¿Qué te pasa¿Tienes síndrome premenstrual crónico?

-No te pases de listo conmigo.- le gritó ella ofendida.

-No, Andrea.- ella se quedó algo sorprendida de que la llamase así cuando muy escasamente lo hacía- Te vas a sentar y me vas a contar qué te pasa conmigo.

-Me pasa que estoy cansada de que me sobreprotejas- ya no le hablaba a voces, se había sentado a su lado y se había derrumbado un poco, no podía aguantar mucho delante de Alan fingiendo el papel de que era una chica fuerte porque con él nunca le funcionaba- Yo sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, a veces, eres tú el que me haces daño.-Alan no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y la miró un poco sorprendido, se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba diciendo pero es que él sólo quería protegerla.- No eres mi padre, ni mi hermano mayor. Eres sólo mi mejor amigo, y tienes que dejar que me hagan daño. Yo sé que después tú estarás para consolarme.

-Pero es que yo no quiero consolarte.- protestó él- Yo quiero que no te pase nada.

-Alan, es que yo no soy tu protegida.- Andrea le sonrió con cariño y le acarició la cara. Era increíble que aquel chico tan chulo a ojos de todos fuese tan sensible con ella.- Tienes que aceptar que haya cosas que no te cuente, que salga sin ti y que me líe con tíos que quieran jugar conmigo. Yo sé defenderme sola.

-Está bien. Hagamos un trato.- se rindió Alan- Tú me cuentas sólo lo que tú quieras y yo no te sobreprotejo, PERO si sé de buena tinta que el tío con el que estés te va a hacer daño, podré hacer lo que crea conveniente.

-¿Sólo si lo sabes de verdad?- se aseguró ella y él asintió.-Está bien, trato hecho.

En el salón de la torre de las tres familias estaban tomando café Lily, Patricia y Christine. Sus respectivas parejas habían salido por Hogsmeade para despejarse un poco y de paso ver un partido de la selección de Inglaterra contra la francesa que ellas se habían negado a ver porque querían pasar la tarde tranquilamente en casa y sus gritos eran demasiado para cualquier oído que quisiera mantener la salud. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin estar solas las tres sin problemas por los que preocuparse así que pasaron mucho más de dos cafeteras contándose cosas y riéndose sin venir a cuento de historietas que les habían pasado en clase.

Alan entró con Andrea cuando ellas acababan de contar cómo Lily había logrado llenar de úlceras el cuerpo de un slytherin que le había vacilado y lo había hecho pasearse con minifalda por todo el gran comedor hasta que el director llegó y la castigó todo un mes a trabajar en las cocinas. Les había entrado la risa floja y aunque Christine se recompuso en cuanto vio a su hijo entrar con compañía, Patricia y Lily seguían tiradas en el sofá incapaces de dejar de reírse, enjugándose las lágrimas y respirando entrecortadamente, para volver a partirse en cuanto se miraban a la cara.

-_Ave, mater. Ave, pusilla_ (hola mamá, hola pequeña)- Alan le acarició la barriga a su madre como siempre hacía a forma de saludo y se sentó con ella en el sillón mirando a sus tías como si se hubieran vuelto locas- Andy, nena, no se lo tomes a mal, es que a veces se le va la cabeza.

Andrea se había mantenido de pie, mano sobre mano, mirando a sus dos profesoras asombrada de que tuvieran ese comportamiento. Ellas al ver que las miraba así y al escuchar las palabras de Alan, consiguieron serenarse y volvieron a la normalidad.

-Hola Andrea¿quieres café?- le ofreció Patricia aún con una sonrisa.

-No muchas gracias, nosotros veníamos a por un libro.

-Vamos Andy, siéntate un ratito- Alan le señaló un hueco a su lado- Te voy a enseñar algo realmente sorprendente.

Alan le cogió la mano cuando ella se sentó a su lado y se la puso en la barriga de su madre. A ninguna de las dos les había dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero después de hacerlo Andrea fue incapaz de quitar la mano. Sentía una energía extraña recorrer su mano, era parecido a cuando Alan la envolvía en su luz blanquecina pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, era como si estuviese más viva.

-Alan, cariño, te he dicho muchas veces que mi barriga no es patrimonio de la humanidad.- Christine no lo había dicho molesta, al contrario, en cierto modo la enorgullecía que Alan se lo tomase así y quisiese compartir a su hermana con todo el mundo, pero es que para acceder a la niña había que tocarla a ella y no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser tan accesible.

-Yo lo siento mucho, profesora Byrne.- Andrea enrojeció como un tomate y retiró la mano rápidamente.

-Andrea, hija, te he dicho mil veces que cuando estés en casa me llames Christine. Además no me molesta.

Al final, la visita que iba a ser sólo para recoger un libro se alargó más de la cuenta, y los dos acabaron tomando café con las tres mujeres. Alan estaba integradísimo y les recordaba cosas que su padre o sus tíos le habían contado, intentando que Andrea se metiera cada vez más en la conversación aunque ella se sentía un poco extraña tomando café con sus tres profesoras y escuchando de ellas cosas por las que la castigarían.

Ízar entró pero no se dio cuenta de que Alan y Andrea estaban allí porque les tapaba el respaldar del sofá en el que estaban casi tirados para taparse mejor con las enaguas de la mesa camilla. Ízar salteó el millar de juguetes que tenía su hermana desperdigados por el salón y la cogió en brazos.

-_Hallo, Schatz, wie geht's?_ (hola, cariño¿cómo estás?)

-_Gut, und dir?_ (bien ¿y tú?)- le contestó ella resuelta dándole un beso.

-_Ich könnte besser sein_.- Alya era capaz de entender algunas cosas básicas en alemán, pero lo suyo era definitivamente el inglés así que cuando su hermano le contestó con algo más difícil de lo normal se quedó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados como si así pudiese entenderle mejor- Que podría estar mejor.

-Si quieres te dejo jugar conmigo y te doy besitos.- le contestó ella con ternura haciéndole una caricia en la cara con las dos manos- A Vati le gusta.

-No crezcas nunca.- Ízar se había acercado a su madre y a sus tías y también a Alan y Andrea que le estaban oyendo perfectamente- Cuando crecéis os ponéis muy difíciles.

Ízar dejó a su hermana en el suelo sin percatarse que su comentario había provocado un cruce de miradas entre todos los presentes, excepto Andrea, que desde que le había oído, había cruzado sus manos sobre las rodillas y las miraba incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

-_Hallo Mutti_ (hola mamá) - Ízar se dejó caer en el sofá abrazándose a su madre, pero lo había hecho con los ojos cerrados- _Ich bin sehr müde_ (estoy muy cansado)

-_Hallo Liebe_. (hola amor)

-¿Qué tal si dejáis el alemán para cuando estéis solos?

Con las palabras de Alan, Ízar levantó despacio la cabeza del regazo de su madre y se asomó por encima de la mesa, para encontrarse además de a su amigo a Andrea.

-¡Ostia!- se puso de pie con mucha más velocidad de la que había caído en el sofá, dejando a su madre sorprendida y al resto mucho más, excepto a Alan que le miró con un "ya sabía yo" después de echar un vistazo a Andrea que seguía empeñada en contarse todas las rayas de la palma de la mano.-Es que… bueno que me he dejado una cosa en la habitación y… además estoy cansadísimo, así que me voy a la cama.

-Ízar, cielo¿estás bien?- preguntó Lily que le miraba como si le hubiera subido la fiebre a 45 y después miraba a Patricia intentando encontrar una respuesta por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero ella parecía estar pensando algo y no le prestó atención.

-Sí, sí, sólo estoy cansado. ¡Os veo mañana!

Ízar se acostó en su cama en la habitación de su hermana, pero no se durmió porque de repente se le había quitado el sueño. Así que cuando entró su madre una hora después de que él subiera le pilló leyendo un libro con la luz de la mesita encendida. Patricia acostó a Alya, sin prestar atención al hecho de que él no estaba dormido a pesar del sueño que tenía y cuando había acostado a la niña se sentó en su cama interesada por el libro que ella ya había leído.

-El final es sorprendente, te gustará- Ízar le sonrió- ¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre?

-No es nada, de verdad.

-¿Y si te llevo mañana de compras a Londres?

-Entonces a lo mejor encuentro algo que contarte.- respondió él riéndose. Le encantaba comprarse ropa y las de Hogsmeade se las sabía de memoria, así que no pensaba perder la oportunidad.

Al día siguiente Patricia e Ízar tuvieron que convencer a Sirius de que se quedara con Alya en el castillo porque en cuanto captó la palabra "compras" quiso subirse al carro, pero Patricia sabía que por mucha confianza que pudieran tener padre e hijo, Sirius no dejaría a Ízar sincerarse si realmente le ocurría lo que ella sospechaba, así que le dijo algo al oído y le prometió un regalito y Sirius se apalancó en el sofá como si hubiese sido fabricado con él incluido.

La tarde se les pasó muy rápido, entrando de tienda en tienda tanto en el callejón Diagón como en las tiendas muggles. Ízar era un negado con cualquier artilugio muggle, pero le gustaba tanto la ropa que se había hecho un experto con el cambio de moneda, así que no perdió el salto para entrar a todos los grandes almacenes con los que se topaba. Patricia se perdió durante unos diez minutos y volvió con la bolsa de una lencería diciendo que ya le había comprado el regalo a Sirius, a lo que Ízar prefirió abstenerse de hacer cualquier pregunta. Habían recorrido cerca de cincuenta tiendas y habían gastado la mitad del sueldo de Patricia, así que cuando se sentaron en el caldero chorreante para descansar antes de volver a casa, las bolsas hacían más bulto que ellos.

-¿Me he ganado el derecho a que me cuentes lo que te pasa?- le preguntó cuando les trajeron dos tazas enormes de chocolate.

-Jo, mutti, es que no tiene importancia, de verdad.

-¿No tiene importancia que Alan y tú estéis distante¿O que ayer saltaras como un resorte cuando le viste?- Ízar no dijo nada, echó azúcar en el chocolate y lo removió concentrándose en las líneas que la cucharilla hacía en la superficie- ¿O fue al ver a Andrea?- Ízar levantó la cabeza sorprendido y su madre le sonrió con algo de añoranza, como si le diera pena que se hiciera mayor- Te da miedo decírselo a Alan¿verdad?

-¿Para qué quieres que te cuente lo que me pasa si ya lo sabes?

-Se siente, cariño, viene con el título de madre. Pero quiero oírlo de ti.

-Pfffffff vale, tienes razón, me gusta Andrea y yo a ella, pero no me hablará hasta que no se lo cuente a Alan.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué Alan es un arcángel¿Te parece poco problema?- le saltó con ironía- Está obsesionado en proteger a Andrea y me ha dicho mil veces que no me acerque a ella.

-Ízar, cariño, Alan es tu hermano, no te haría daño- Ízar levantó una ceja sospechosamente- bueno supongo, pero lo que yo quería decirte es que tienes quince años, es posible que Andrea deje de gustarte el mes que viene o que te guste toda la vida; pero no puedes dejar de hacer las cosas por miedo. Tienes que arriesgarte a vivir.- Ízar le miraba aún más confuso, como si no supiese qué hacer- fíjate en mí. Me arriesgué a dejar toda mi vida y largarme a Viena a pesar de que estaba loca por tu padre, después me arriesgue a volver a pesar de que aquí estaban en guerra y allí tenía una vida estupenda. Unas veces aposté por una cosa y otras por otra, pero jamás podrán decirme que me asusté ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Ya pero no estoy hablando de viajar, mutti, hablo de perder a mi mejor amigo por una tía.- Patricia le sonrió por su inocencia, por lo mucho que en el fondo le recordaba a Sirius, a ese Sirius que sólo conocía ella. Le acarició la cara y sintió ganas de estrujarlo, pero no lo hizo.

-Alan lo entenderá, a lo mejor le cuesta al principio, pero lo entenderá. Así que si Andrea te gusta, habla con ella y olvídate de lo que piensen los demás.

El camarero puso la bandeja con la cuenta cuando Ízar estaba a punto de darle las gracias por el consejo. Le encantaba su madre, podía hablar con ella de lo que quisiese y siempre tenía ese toque de hermana mayor que tanto le gustaba. Patricia sacó el monedero para pagar, pero Ízar la detuvo.

-El consejo se ha merecido que yo pague el chocolate.

Dos días después de hablar con su madre, Ízar se sentía mucho mejor. Para su sorpresa, Alan parecía haber abandonado sus sospechas o había dejado de darle importancia, porque no había vuelto a tratar de hablar con él en ningún momento e Ízar, lo agradecía. No porque tuviese miedo de su amigo, que ya no lo tenía, sino porque quería ser él quien tomara la iniciativa de confesarle la verdad. Aunque, hasta ahora, no había encontrado el momento. Los profesores habían vuelto a su rutina de acribillarles a deberes y recordarles que los TIMOS se les echaban encima y cada vez que Ízar se acercaba a Alan para decir algo, alguno de sus compañeros se metía por el medio. En definitiva, el mundo entero se había confabulado para que la verdad quedara guardada bajo tumba y Andrea, cada día estaba más distante.

-Angelito, por favor, estoy tratando de explicarte...

-Sí, sí¿pero tú has visto como está Donna? No sabía que las vacaciones le hubiesen sentado tan bien. Me pregunto si todavía saldrá con Jackson. Umm...no importa.- Ízar tuvo ganas de pegar un puñetazo a la mesa y derribar todos los apuntes que tenían esparcidos. Pero estaban en la biblioteca y Madam Pince no había dejado de observarles y regañarles en toda la tarde, principalmente, porque Alan no había hecho otra cosa que llamar la atención de Donna y no había dedicado mucho tiempo a sus deberes de Encantamientos, cosa que Ízar, tampoco.

-¡Alan¿Quieres escucharme¡Esto es importante!- Alan lanzó un beso con la mano a la chica y tras guiñarle un ojo, sin ni siquiera mirar a Ízar, le tendió unos pergaminos.

-Toma. Ya he hecho Transformaciones. Puedes copiarlo. Ya sabes que estará perfecto.- Ízar se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. Vale que interrumpir a Alan en medio de una sesión de ligoteo era misión imposible 3, pero había esperado que su amigo reaccionara ante la palabra "importante", aunque, teniendo en cuenta que para Ízar los estudios eran importantes, no era muy de extrañar.

-Vale, ya está bien, angelito.- finiquitó, lanzándole los pergaminos otra vez y poniendo cara de mala leche.- Vas a escucharme sí o sí.- Alan, por fin, pareció reaccionar, porque dejó de sonreírle a Donna como un tonto y se fijó en el rostro serio de su amigo.

-Ok, ok¡vaya carácter! Solo tenías que pedirme que te atendiera.- Ízar puso los ojos en blanco.- En fin¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Recuerdas que hace un par de días me dijiste que me notabas un poco raro?- empezó Ízar, pensando que por fin había llegado el momento de confesar y dado el caso, comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso. Alan asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, había empezado a escuchar.- Pues bien, en aquel momento te dije que no me pasaba nada, pero lo cierto es que...

-¡Hola chicos!- Harry y Matt tuvieron la inoportuna idea de aparecer en aquel momento. Ízar golpeó la cabeza contra sus apuntes y observó con ira contenida como el mayor de los Potter había sido el que saludara y se sentara ahora al lado de Alan, pasándole una mano por los hombros. Matt, que era bastante más intuitivo y parecía haber captado a la primera que no debían interrumpir la conversación, se disculpó con una media sonrisa, pero estaba bastante apurado de haber cortado los progresos de Ízar.- Angelito, he visto a Hanna y me acaba de preguntar por ti.

-¿La de la lechuza que parecía un plumero?- Harry lo sopesó unos instantes y acabó diciendo:

-No, esa Hanna no.

-Ahhh,- rió Alan como si acabara de encontrar la fórmula.- Entonces la del vestido rosita que llevé al baile el año pasado.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Esa Hanna tampoco.

-¿Entonces cuál?- se desesperó Alan, que había perdido el número de Hannas que recordaba. Harry se rascó la cabeza con confusión.

-Creo que era la de Hufflepuff de quinto...

-Vale, vale, vale- Alan levantó la mano para hacer callar a Harry, porque acababa de recordar cual Hanna de su lista era a la que se refería su amigo. Se le iluminó el rostro.

-La que me tiré en clase de Pociones.- Matt, que no había querido intervenir, pensando que Harry pronto se cansaría de comentar los cotilleos y se marcharía otra vez a tratar de suicidarse a la torre de Astronomía por ser un rematado gilipollas con Yael, puso cara de asustado.

-¿En...en clase de Pociones¿Y si os llega a pillar Snape?- Alan sonrió con arrogancia, chocó las palmas con Harry y le guiñó un ojo a Matt, dándoselas de entendido.

-¿A que da morbo?

-Un morbo que te cagas.- dijo Ízar, despeinándose el pelo a causa de la desesperación. Había tratado de hacerle signos a Harry para que se callara y se largara un segundo, pero el mayor de los Potter estaba demasiado entretenido como para darse cuenta.- Y ahora, yo trataba de decir...

-¡Me voy a buscarla!- sentenció Alan en aquel momento y se levantó de golpe, recogiendo con urgencia todos los apuntes que tenía encima de la mesa y que no había utilizado para nada. Acababa de olvidarse por completo de Donna. Ízar también se levantó con la boca abierta.

-Pero...pero...¿y nuestra conversación?- Alan le sonrió, le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Más tarde. Lo siento tío, pero acabo de recordar que fue un gran polvo.- y con todo el descaro del mundo, bajo la mirada confusa de Ízar, el hijo de los Lupin se marchó apresurado de la biblioteca, tatareando una canción y cuando pasó al lado de Madam Pince que iba a regañarlo, le lanzó un beso con la mano tal y como había hecho con Donna, provocando el sonrojo y la confusión de la mujer. Alan era ahora, completamente feliz. Ízar se dejó caer en el asiento y no se preocupó de recoger los pergaminos que se le habían caído de la mesa al desplomarse tan bruscamente.

-Un día tengo que llevar a mi nena a la clase de Pociones.- comentó Harry, mirando todavía por la puerta, donde Alan acababa de desaparecer.- Creo que es el único sitio donde todavía no lo he hecho con ella.- Ízar no pudo soportarlo más y pese a estar en la biblioteca se puso en pie, fulminó a Harry con la mirada y gritó:

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta ya no es tú nena¡Y tío, eres tonto¿No ves que trataba de hablar con Alan¡Es que esto ya es la ostia¡Mierda!- todos los apuntes que Ízar había tratado de recoger apresuradamente, se habían terminado por unir a los que habían caído al suelo con anterioridad. Matt lo miró apenado y se apresuró a ayudar a recogerlos, mientras que Harry estaba desorientado.

-Tío...no me di cuenta. Lo siento.- se disculpó. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué debía de hacerlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- masculló Ízar. Le tintineaba la ceja en un gesto nervioso igual que le ocurría a Patricia cuando estaba furiosa.- ¡Estoy harto de que lo sintáis todo¿Es qué nadie es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la situación?- Harry miró a su hermano, que también le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuál situación?- Ízar se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha, guardó los apuntes que había recogido del suelo en la mochila y se dio la media vuelta, corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Nene, no corras en la biblioteca!- le riñó Madam Pince. Ízar se paró en seco, se giró para mirarla y le gruñó:

-Es usted una amargada.- y tras pronunciarlo, desapareció por donde lo había hecho su mejor amigo, a sabiendas, de que muy posiblemente, recibiría un castigo por ello. Matt y Harry se quedaron solos en la mesa. El menor de los hermanos sacó sus libros de la mochila y los extendió por toda la superficie.

-Matthew- le dijo Harry.- ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?- Matt dejó la pluma en el tintero, harto de ser el único que podía ayudar a Ízar y pensando que era hora de que Harry también lo hiciera.

-No te enteras de nada. ¡A Ízar le gusta Andrea!- Harry se quedó como en estado de shock ante aquella información, abrió la boca para decir algo, se lo pensó mejor y la volvió a cerrar y por último, la abrió de nuevo, totalmente anonadado.

-¿Andrea¿Nuestra...Andrea¿O una de las Andreas de la lista de Alan?- Matt suspiró.

-Nuestra Andrea. Y Alan va a matarlo por ello.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

A la mañana siguiente Ízar se levantó de malas pulgas. Tan malas como las que tenía su padre cuando se transformaba en Padfood. Media sala común había notado el mal humor en el hijo de los Black, ya que no estaban habituados a ello. Alan no había dormido en la habitación y se podría jurar que tampoco en la torre de sus padres, así que los chicos supusieron que no iría a las primeras clases y bajaron a desayunar sin él. Harry e Ízar apenas hablaban. Harry había tratado de pedirle disculpas, pero no sabía cómo ni tampoco estaba seguro de que a Ízar le gustase la idea de que Matt le hubiese contado lo de Andrea, así que se limitó a sentarse con Ron, que desde que se había enterado de la salida de las chicas tampoco estaba muy sociable y ambos empezaron una conversación sobre quidditch. Pero Alan sí estaba en el Gran Comedor. Hanna, no se acordaba exactamente de cuál de ellas, estaba sentada en sus rodillas y ambos daban un recital de cómo debían levantarse los alumnos por la mañana. Matt se sentó a su lado y Alan sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su túnica y le susurró al oído para que nadie se enterase:

-Encontré esto en los armarios de Snape. Es una poción que devuelve a un animago al estado normal. No pasaremos tantas dificultades como con la varita. Lo malo...es que sólo hay para un par de sesiones...así que tendremos que aprender el hechizo pronto.

-Tu padre sabe hacerlo a la perfección.- le contó Matt. Pero claro, aquello no servía de mucho, porque obviamente, Lupin no iba a querer enseñárselo sin que le contaran para qué lo querían aprender.- Pero lo de la poción está guay...dentro de nada lo tendremos que probar nosotros.- a Matt parecía darle un poco de respeto volver a su tarea para ser animagos, sobretodo, después del susto inicial que se habían pegado con Harry e Ízar, pero tenía muchas ganas de averiguar en qué animal se convertía. Alan levantó los pulgares en señal de conformismo y comenzó a liarse otra vez con Hanna, que había esperado paciente acariciándole la nuca con el índice.

-¡Lupin!- siseó la peligrosa voz de Snape a su espalda. El profesor se había cruzado de brazos esperando a que el muchacho dejara de exhibirse. Tenía mala suerte de que Snape apareciese a primera hora de la mañana para amargarle el día, cuando él lo había empezado de muy buen humor. No obstante, no parecía que Snape opinase lo mismo del suyo, porque las cejas se le levantaban tanto que parecían a punto de salírsele de la cara.- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto!- fulminó a Hanna con la mirada y añadió:- ¡Y usted, señorita Henson, diez menos para su casa también¡Y ahora lárguese a la mesa que le corresponde!- la chica se apresuró en obedecer a Snape y éste y Alan se quedaron solos, relativamente. Porque Ízar, Matt y Harry se habían apresurado a acercarse a su amigo.

-Cómprese una vida y deje de amargar la de los demás.- gruñó Ízar, que estaba de demasiado mal humor como para soportar además los desprecios de Snape. Sus amigos, no obstante, lo observaron sorprendidos. Ízar no solía ser tan irrespetuoso, ni siquiera con el profesor de Pociones, porque sabía que su vida en Hogwarts podía convertirse muy desagradable. Snape entornó los ojos.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor...- Ízar crujió los nudillos.- A este paso, señor Black, va a lograr que Gryffindor sea ridiculizado por Slytherin...

-Eso ya lo veremos.- intervino Alan con descaro. Se puso en pie y Snape lo miró de arriba abajo puesto que eran de la misma altura.- Slytherin no ganaría ni aunque estuviésemos cojos...

-No me dé ideas, señor Lupin.- sonrió Snape y para horror de Alan le miró las piernas como si pensase de verdad en golpeárselas.- Y ahora...usted y el señor Black van a venir conmigo a la sala común de slytherin y limpiar todo lo que no limpiarán los elfos esta noche.- Alan e Ízar intercambiaron miradas de asco, pero a Ízar se le ocurrió que tal vez allí podría confesarle a Alan lo que sentía por Andrea, ya que ni Harry ni Matt habían sido castigados.

-¡Eso es una guarrada!- protestó Harry, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus amigos se la ganasen solos con Snape.- ¡No tenemos porqué limpiar la mierda de esos...de esos...!

-Continúe, señor Potter.- le instó Snape. Se apartó de Alan y fue acercándose a Harry peligrosamente. La capa le ondeaba detrás.

-Guarros.- finalizó Matt, colocándose de brazos cruzados al lado de su hermano. Snape sonrió complacido.

-Ustedes se unirán a la limpieza.- concluyó e Ízar tuvo ganas de imitar a Harry e intentar el suicidio en la torre de Astronomía, porque al parecer, el cosmos conjuraba en su contra. Y no era la primera vez.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

-¡Son repugnantes!- protestó Matt por enésima vez, lanzando a una bolsa de basura un chicle que alguno de los de slytherin había pegado en el sillón.- ¡Eggss!- llevaban dos horas en la sala común de sus peores enemigos limpiándolo todo al modo muggle y todavía les quedaba más de media sala común.- Los elfos han limpiado esta noche y mira como está. Menos mal que es horario escolar y nadie puede vernos.

-Y la decoración es espantosa.- apoyó Harry a su hermano, dejando el cepillo de dientes con el que rascaba la basura incrustada en las baldosas.- Demasiado...demasiado...simplemente demasiado.

-Verde.- le ayudó Alan. Se sentía algo mareado y el sudor le resbalaba por la frente a chorros. Snape, para evitar que se valiera de su magia tanto para escapar de ahí como para limpiar, le había obligado a beberse una poción para eliminar sus poderes de arcángel momentáneamente. Alan nunca había tomado una poción así y no sabía el efecto tan nefasto que iba a producirse en él, pero al parecer, Snape sí lo sabía.

-¡La culpa es vuestra!- exclamó Ízar indignado. No se había parado de frotar el tapiz del sillón.

-¿Alan, estás bien?- preguntó Matt preocupado, ignorando por completo el comentario de Ízar.- Tío, no deberías haberte bebido eso...

-Sí,- estuvo de acuerdo Harry.- seguro que Snape lo había envenenado. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que te da él...recuerda que fue un mortífago.

-Vale, vale, no me volváis más paranoico.- se quejó Alan. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se colocó una mano en la frente, tratando de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la falta de energía habitual.- Venga, terminemos esto de una vez y vayamos a ver a mi madre. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

-Sí, eso.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.- Ve con tu mami a que te cure la heridita.- Malfoy y su pandilla bajaban desde las habitaciones de los chicos, al parecer, habían escogido ese día para no ir a clases y por desgracia, los habían encontrado allí y sin varitas para defenderse, pues Snape las había requisado.

-Uiii, mal vamos.- Alan se puso de pie para tratar de cerrarle la boca a Malfoy, pero Matt e Ízar lo retuvieron de inmediato. Sin su magia y algo debilitado, poco podía hacer. De hecho, ninguno de ellos podía hacer mucho más que liarse a leches. Eso, si llegaban a dar dos pasos antes de que los paralizasen.

-Me alegra que estéis limpiando nuestra basura.- intervino Zabini. Ízar estuvo a punto de partirle la cara, olvidando también que no poseía su varita. Detestaba a ese chico.- Precisamente, escuchamos por casualidad vuestro pequeño percance con el profesor Snape...y decidimos que debíamos darle un motivo por el que hacer vuestro más humillante.

-¡Serás capullo!- la paciencia de Ízar estaba llegando a su fin y si Zabini no cerraba la boca se iba a formar la gorda.

-Veréis cuando le digamos a Christine lo que habéis hecho...- aseguró Matt riéndose al imaginar a Malfoy y a los demás en medio de una riña de su madrina. Christine podía ser muy desagradable si se lo proponía.

-Sí, eso- les picó Jugson.- Corred a vuestra querida Christine a que os rescate y no olvidéis decirle que tenga cuidado con su bebé. Podría sufrir un pequeño accidente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- bramó Alan, totalmente fuera de sí. Cualquier tema referido a que algo malo le pasase a su madre o a su futura hermana siempre le afectaba en demasía.

-Nada.- rió Malfoy mirando a sus compañeros con complicidad.- Pero los abortos existen...es ley de vida...

-¡Si le tocáis un pelo...!- Alan no pudo soportarlo más y se zafó de Matt y de Ízar, lanzándose en pos de Malfoy y los demás, sin importarle no poseer poderes. Pero Malfoy tenía una ligera distancia de ventaja y estaba preparado. Alzó la varita y pronunció un rápido encantamiento que detuvo a Alan en seco y lo lanzó por los aires. Alan se golpeó la cabeza en una de las estanterías de la sala común y un montón de libros le cayeron encima. Al abrir los ojos no solo estaba más mareado que nunca, sino que veía un montón de lucecitas blancas.

-¡Oye, pero tú eres idiota o qué te pasa!- le gritó Matt, corriendo en dirección a su amigo y comprobando que se había hecho sangre en la cabeza.

-Vamos a zanjar este tema de una vez por todas.- expresó Ízar.- Nosotros no soportamos vuestra existencia y vosotros no soportáis la nuestra, así que tenemos un problema. Vamos a fechar el día de nuestra apuesta, pero ya.

-¿Y los que pierdan...?- tanteó Nott. No solía hablar mucho y por eso no había participado en exceso en la conversación, pero aquello ya era de su interés.

-Los perdedores obedecerán las órdenes de los ganadores hasta finales de curso.- sentenció Harry con decisión.- TODAS LAS ÓRDENES. Sin excepción.- Malfoy y los otros slytherins se miraron entre sí, observaron a Alan tirado en el suelo y sonrieron, asintiendo. Ellos no sabían que Alan había recuperado todos sus poderes y mucho mejor, los había incrementado. En aquel momento, una luz blanquecina y potente iluminó la sala común de Slytherin y la figura alta, delgada y recta de Christine se materializó en medio de la sala. Se cruzó de brazos y observó con el ceño fruncido la situación. Al ver a Alan en el suelo, se apresuró a acercarse a él. Su hijo no parecía recobrar del todo la conciencia. Fulminó a los de Slytherin con la mirada.

-¿Quién ha sido?- ordenó. Malfoy y los demás no confesaron. Se quedaron quietos en su posición, observándola con descaro. Christine esperó unos instantes una respuesta pero ni ellos ni sus hijos se la proporcionaron así que se puso en pie y añadió:- Muy bien. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Vosotros.- señaló a Malfoy a su pandilla.- Al despacho del director, estáis en detención.- esperó a que los muchachos se marcharan de la sala común. Antes de que lo hicieran y sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, Zabini susurró por lo bajo:

-Dentro de 3 semanas. Dos de la mañana. Entrada del bosque prohibido.- Matt, que era el que más cerca estaba y había escuchado, asintió con la cabeza y después, volvió su atención a Alan, que no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. Christine se esforzaba por curarle, pero pese a que la herida de la cabeza desapareció al instante, Alan no terminaba de absorber la energía de su madre.

-No entiendo que pasa.- gruñó Christine de mal talante.

-Es culpa de Snape.- confesó Harry. Estaba preocupado por su amigo y se arrepentía de haberle permitido al profesor que le obligase a tomar nada.- Le obligó a beberse una poción...creo que ha eliminado su magia de arcángel...Snape dijo que era algo temporal.- por un momento, Christine pareció horrorizada. Le dio palmaditas a Alan en la cara y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué bebiste esa poción¡Oh, Alan, no sabes el daño que puede hacerte¡Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a vivir sin esa magia¡Podrías haberte mareado y perdido completamente el conocimiento y Merlín sabe que más!- ayudó a su hijo a incorporarse y se pasó su brazo por el hombro, para ayudarlo a caminar.- Vamos, en casa tengo alguna poción que te ayudará.- y mascullando por lo bajo añadió:- Voy a matar a Snape.- Ízar, Harry y Matt siguieron a su tía y a su hermano por los pasillos de las mazmorras, caminando algo más alejados. Una vez vislumbraron la gran escalinata, Matt expresó con determinación:

-Tenemos que transformarnos en animagos. Y ahora que la apuesta está a la vuelta de la esquina, más que nunca.- los demás, tan enfadados como él por el incidente, no pudieron más que asentir.

N/A: Hola a todos! después de seis meses esta historia continua. Sabemos y somos perfectamente conscientes de que seis meses es mucho tiempo, pero lo cierto es que nuestras vidas, como ya hemos repetido hasta la saciedad, se volvieron de la noche a la mañana un caos sin descansos y nos ha costado muchísimo ponernos de acuerdo para escribir. Además a esto hay que sumar las diferentes crisis literarias por las que hemos pasado producidas precisamente por esa falta de tiempo para dedicarle a pensar en la historia, así que lo sentimos profundamente pero esperamos que sigáis ahí.

Os agradecemos de corazón los reviews que habéis dejado, los ánimos que nos habéis dado y el mero hecho de esperar durante tanto tiempo para que aparezca este nuevo capítulo.

No podemos prometer que el siguiente esté pronto, pero no serán seis meses de nuevo. Dentro de poco se acaban los exámenes y aunque el trabajo sigue y nuestras respectivas historias también necesitan un empujón, casi con seguridad podremos hacer un nuevo capítulo.

Un beso enorme de las tres.


	22. Travesura realizada

CAPÍTULO 22: TRAVESURA REALIZADA

Ser animagos era un sueño que los chicos siempre habían deseado hacer realidad y desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts habían estado estudiando, con más o menos ahínco dependiendo de la época escolar, pero ahora con un reto en una fecha tan marcada estaban totalmente volcados en esa sensacional técnica de la magia.

A pesar de que cada uno tenía su particular problema que hacía que su estado anímico no fuera el mejor para enfrentarse a una transformación integra, las ganas de venganza hacia los Slytherin podía con el desanimo de Harry, el mal humor de Ízar, y el mal estado físico de Alan. El único que estaba bien, era Matt. Él no tenía ningún problema ni con chicas ni con amigos sobreproctectores ni con pociones quitapoderes, el vivía feliz en medio de cuatro hermanos deprimidos. Su único miedo: transformarse en un animal y no ser capaz de recuperar la forma original, y eso que tenían la poción que Alan había robado a Snape.

-Yo creo que deberíamos empezar ya – dijo Ízar, pensando que quizá, si Alan conseguía convertirse con éxito en el animal que fuera, el podría contarle lo de Andrea y el arcángel perdonarle la vida

-Sí, tienes razón – corroboró Alan, levantándose con las energías recuperadas – venga enano, vamos a demostrarles a este par como se transforma uno en animal – Alan, se acercó al menor de los Potter y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro para animarlo. Pero no logró su propósito.

-Creo que no me encuentro bien – susurró con la voz entrecortada. Sudores fríos recorrían su frente.

La verdad era que Matt no tenía su mejor aspecto. Estaba más blanco de lo habitual y parecía que un tic nervioso había invadido a su pierna izquierda que no paraba de mover arriba – abajo, arriba-abajo en un ritmo frenético

-Debemos hacerlo, Matt – le reconfortó Alan, levantando a su primo por debajo del codo. Harry e Ízar también se levantaron para apoyar al más pequeño de la familia, aparte de Alya se entiende.

-Y si...y si me quedo con cola de lo que sea durante toda mi vida? – dijo en medio de un ataque de pánico.

-No te preocupes, hermanito, eso no pasará...quizá tiene suerte y tu animal no tiene cola – bromeó Harry, pero ante las caras de preocupación de sus amigos, prefirió callarse y despeinar a su hermano como solía hacer su padre – todo irá bien, eres un Potter recuerdas.

-Sí, un Potter – repitió Matt con muy poca convicción.

-Vamos allá – Alan se autoanimó haciendo chocar su puño derecho con su mano izquierda y dando un paso adelante – empiezo yo enano, tu siéntate, relájate y observa a un crack de la magia.

Ante ese despliegue de testosterona – Matt obedeció al arcángel y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Harry, quizá arrepentido por la broma anterior se acuclilló a su lado con su brazo reposando en su espalda, infundándole ánimos. Ízar por su parte se acercó a Alan, que había cerrado los ojos, concentrándose.

-A la mínima que sientas que algo no anda bien, hazme la señal y enseguida te daremos la pociones

-Le estoy cogiendo manía a las pociones – murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-Puede ser útil

-Voy a conseguirlo – Alan alargó un brazo, echando hacia atrás a Ízar que dio un par de pasos atrás dejando más espacio al hijo de los Lupin.

Ninguno de los cuatro abría boca, no se oía más que la respiración acompasada de Alan. Matt, Harry e Ízar le miraban fijamente, preparados para intervenir si algo se iba de madre.

Nunca sabrían cuanto tiempo estuvieron observando la figura esbelta de Alan, sin que se produjese ningún cambio, la única alteración era el pecho que subía y bajaba en cada respiración, pero aun y así nunca dejaron de mirar a su primo y fue por eso cuando, bastante tiempo después, vieron como poco a poco el cuerpo iba inclinándose hacia delante, hasta que los brazos tocaron al suelo.

Inmediatamente Harry y Matt se adelantaron hacia Alan para ayudarlo pero en el camino se encontraron el brazo de Ízar, barrándoles el paso, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Aunque Alan estaba cambiando de posición no parecía que sufriera ningún daño ya que su cara seguía placida aunque por sus sienes corrían gotas de sudor.

Casi sin darse cuenta las extremidades del chico pasaron a ser fuertes patas de color **gris** el cuerpo empezó a encogerse y a cubrirse de pelo, las ojeras subieron lentamente hasta lo alto de la cabeza, perdiendo su forma ovalada para convertirse en unas puntiagudas y la nariz y la boca de Alan se unieron para formas un hocico largo coronado de unos largos y afilados dientes.

-Esto es...

-...increíble

-...impresionante.

-Tio Remus le da algo cuando lo vea.

Ízar no se equivocara. Cuando Remus viera el precioso lobo **gris **en que se había convertido su hijo, le daba poco menos que tres infartos consecutivos en menos de un segundo

Un silencio cubrió el aula donde estaban escondidos, todos observando como el lobo estudiaba su propio cuerpo intentando hacer de vez en cuando algún movimiento torpe.

-Alan, me...me oyes? – preguntó tímidamente Ízar, llamando la atención del lobo que movió con rapidez sus orejas y se colocó cara a cara con su primo – eres un lobo completo – Alan profirió una especie de resoplido que los chicos le dieron un significado burlesco – quizá las orejas son un poco grandes y la cola con mucho pelo, pero...

-Es decir, que somos una pantera, un lobo, un tigre y...yo – enumeró Matt con los ojos fuera de las orbitas mirando con fervor el lobo delante suyo.

-Sí, nosotros cuatro grandes manigeros, veloces, fuertes, valientes...por favor Matti, no seas una gaviota – dijo Harry, medio en broma medio en serio.

Justo cuando Matt profería un resoplido de miedo, algo parecido a un "Pluf" les hizo girar hasta donde hacía un segundo el lobo había estado olisqueándose. Alan había vuelto a su forma original, y de manera completa: dos brazos, dos piernas, dos ojos, sus orejas perfectas, todo, excepto un pequeño detalle, que no hacía más que incrementar su parecido con su padre: unas final vetas de color gris tenían su pelo oscuro.

-Soy tan bueno, que si no me beso es porque no me llego – dijo con su chulería habitual, mientras que se soplaba las puntas de los dedos y los fregaba en el pecho de su camisa - ¿por qué me miráis así? – les dijo escrutándolos fijamente, al darse cuenta que le estaban mirando – no me he dejado ninguna cola, ni nada, ¿no? - Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza, todavía en silencio, ocasionando que los nervios de Alan afloraran - ¿qué narices miráis? – dijo mientras convocaba un espejo, al cual echo una rápida mirada – bah, solo es esto tíos – dejando el espejo con calma encima de la mesa, se sacó una pequeña botellita de un bolsillo del pantalón y le dio un pequeño sorbo. De inmediato, todas las canas desaparecieron – listo.

-No puede negarse que eres hijo de tu padre – comentó Ízar – por el físico digo, el carácter ya es otra cosa.

-El que debe demostrar que es hijo de su padre es este renacuajo de aquí – dijo Alan acercándose a Matt, que inconscientemente había dado algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo creo que...

-Tu no crees nada – le cortó el arcángel – es fácil enano – le dijo al oído en tono confidencial- mucho más fácil de lo que hicieron parecer estos dos.

No muy convencido, bueno, mejor dicho, nada convencido, dio unos pasos al frente, mas que nada para evitar las caras de desilusión que provocaría su intento fallido y cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

A oscuras, Matt solo escuchaba las respiraciones de sus tres colegas de fechorías, el viento que soplaba fuera y... las palpitaciones de su corazón, que de tan fuerte que las oía, le daban la sensación de que tenia el corazón en las orejas.

No tenía ni idea de cómo debería pasar, lo que debía pasar, el simplemente se estaba allí, quieto, intentando normalizar su respiración y indagando en su mente para recordar cualquier cosa que le pudiera ser de ayuda.

Si pasó unos minutos, unas horas o un par de días enteros, no lo sabría nunca, pero poco a poco fue sintiendo un extraño hormigueó que recorría cada milímetro de su piel. Era como si una rara sustancia estuviera corriendo por todas y cada una de sus venas hasta desaparecer en las puntas de los dedos para volver a empezar en el interior de su corazón.

Quizá, Harry, Ízar y Alan habían empezado a pensar que no sería capaz de hacerlo, que quizá aun le faltaba experiencia en el mundo de la magia o simplemente que su metabolismo mágico era aun demasiado inmaduro para realizar una transformación animagica, pero lo cierto era que el empezaba a sentir que sí seria capaz de realizarlo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, cuando miró hacía arriba se vio muy pegado al suelo, todo mucho más alto y mucho más sonido del habitual. Giró la cabeza lentamente y de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de que sus, ahora cuatro patas le fallaran. Al final de un lomo veía, fascinado como una larga cola larga, fina y acabada en un montón de pelo, se movía a un ritmo frenético.

Alucinado, se giró inmediatamente hacia donde estaban sus primos donde las caras de los tres eran difíciles de interpretar. Por una parte se podía leer incredulidad pero por otra...

-Que poquito le ha faltado – escuchó el leon que decía Alan mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

-Cuando la sepa hacer completamente será maravilloso pero ahora... – dijo Ízar inclinando la cabeza.

-Ahora queda muy raro – finalizó Harry, que aunque estaba intentando disimular en su cara podía leerse orgullo.

Matt, sorprendido por todo un poco decidió que era hora de examinarse más a conciencia, y sin moverse mucho ( notaba como las piernas, perdón, las patas) le temblaban más de lo normal bajó la cabeza y...un leve aullido salió de su hocico.

Al finalizar sus cortas patas peludas, en vez de pezuñas, cinco dedos pequeños y terminados en uñas estaban apoyados en el suelo. Era una imagen, más que nada extraña, y porque negarlo, fea. Por lo tanto la transformación no había sido un éxito total pero, por fin sabía que animal iba a ser: Un león, un pequeño león, con poco pelo en la que dentro de unos años seria una estupenda melena, pero era al fin y al cabo todo un león.

Antes de volver a su forma original, Matt quiso verse en el espejo que Alan se mostraba, para que así viera que más fallos en su fisonomía debía mejorar, que tampoco eran tantos.

Cuando ya dejo de ser un león completamente (en la transformación inversa su hocico se quedó en el lugar de la nariz y en las nucas seguía conservando una cantidad de pelo mayor que la habitual) Matt se dejo caer en el suelo, tremendamente cansado.

-Matthew, hay que admitir que nos has sorprendidos – dijo Harry despeinando el pelo de su hermano de una forma muy parecida a la que hacía James.

-No puede negarse que eres un Gryffindor – opinó Alan – ahora te pareces más a Simba que a Mustaf pero poco a poco.

-Quien es simba? – preguntó Matt entre sus manos, pero antes de que Alan le explicara quienes eran esos dos famosos leones de dibujos animados Ízar les mando callar.

-Schit! – susurró Ízar interrumpiendo así a Alan. Poco a poco, y a paso lento y silenciosa, el prefecto se acercó a la puerta del aula donde estaban escondidos y sacó la cabeza, para inmediatamente volver a meterla y dar la "maravillosa" noticia que por el pasillo llegaba Snape.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más Alan, apurando sus fuerzas agarró a sus primos y en un halo de luz desaparecieron tan solo un par de segundo antes de que Snape asomara su cabeza dentro tal y como lo había hecho Ízar.

´´´´

Esa misma noche, los cuatro se reunieron en la habitación de los chicos. Ron no estaba, Hermione le había obligado a que bajara con ella a la biblioteca para que terminara su trabajo de herbologia, trabajo que por cierto los pequeños merodeadores aun tenían que hacer, pero ese día era un día para relajarse y celebrar su éxito.

Aunque a decir verdad, ninguno de los cuatro, que estaban tumbados cada uno en su cama (Matt ocupaba la de Ron) decían mucho. Todos estaban dando vueltas a lo mismo pero ninguno lo expresaba en voz alta, nada hasta que Harry pensó en algo:

-¿Y como nos vamos a llamar?

Esa era una pregunta difícil. La elección de un nombre era una cosa muy complicada y que requería tiempo. Los padres tenían hasta 9 meses para decidir el nombre de su hijo, por lo que ahora no podían precipitarse. Ninguno dijo mucho más, pero esa pregunto rondó por la mente de los cuatro merodeadores cuando intentaban conciliar el sueño. Todos pensaban en alguna cosa característica de sus formas, que si la cola del león, que si las orejas del lobo, o los ojos de la pantera, pero a nadie se le presentaba con claridad un rasgo claro y singular de la que sería su segunda personalidad para siempre.

Con ese pensamiento los chicos se fueron a dormir, todos, excepto uno que no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que a altas horas de la madrugada y después de tener una iluminación, dejó debajo de la almohada de sus primos una pequeña inscripción.

´´´´´´´´´

Alan se despertó al oír el insistente golpeteo del pico de un pájaro en su ventana. Molestó por ese despertar, abrió la ventana y espantó al pajarraco

-Que vaya a molestar a otros – se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después de unos minutos salió vestido para triunfar. Con el uniforme del colegio colocado de una forma informal pero que definitivamente quedaba más seductora que la forma anticuada y adecuada, salió rumbo al gran comedor.

No quedaba ninguno de sus colegas en la habitación, por lo que pensó que ya estarían allí.

Estaba bajando por las escaleras tarareando una canción de forma distraída cuando se percató de que tres butacas estaban ocupadas y conocía demasiado bien a los ocupantes como para seguir con su camino.

-¿Qué tal? – saludó de forma campechana.

-Has sido tu, ¿no? – preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Alan a los ojos mientras con su mano derecha movía un pequeño papel, donde se podía leer: **Buenos días** **Whiskers **(bigotes)

-Mmm, depende.

-¿Depende de que? – dijo Ízar, que tal y como Harry tenía un papel donde, esta vez ponía: **Buenos días Stripe **(raya)

**-**De si os ha gustado o no – dijo con simplicidad y con una sonrisa.

-Cual has pensado para ti – dijo Matt, y por el tono de su voz, Alan supo que si les había gustado.

-Pues para mi, he pensado, querido **Mane **(melena),un nombre con fuerza, con impacto sonoro un apodo con...

-¿Cual? – gritaron a la vez, Harry, Ízar y Matt, o mejor dicho, Whiskers, Stripe y Mane.

-Señores estáis en frente del temible, peligroso, pero a su vez, irresistible, **Tusk **(colmillo) – y para adornar aun más su discurso hizo una reverencia que ni el mismísimo ministro de magia.

-Mane, Whiskers, Stripe y Tusk – recitó Matt escuchando en sus propias palabras como sonaban los apodos – suenan bien – dijo al fin y Alan ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Que se preparen los Slytherin porque ha llegado la nueva generación de merodeadores – dijo Harry entusiasmado, a lo que sus primos asintieron con ganas.

Aunque por la noche ya lo eran, ahora con nombres se sentían más animagos que nunca y se veían con muchas más posibilidades de vencer a los Slytherin.

Ízar estaba en el salón de la torre de sus padres jugando con Alya, o más bien dejando que Alya le peinara y le pusiera extrañas cosas de colorines, que jamás le hubiera permitido utilizar de no ser porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba más de una semana intentando hablar con Alan y el cosmos seguía conjurando contra él. Cuando no era una chica, era alguien preguntándoles algo y en el peor de los casos Alan iba acompañado de Andrea, lo que dificultaba más las cosas porque él prefería ganarse la bronca a solas, intentando ser diplomático y no teniendo que escuchar lo que él o ella pudieran decir al respecto.

Sirius entró y fue directamente al escritorio de Remus, que le había ordenado, literalmente, corregir unos exámenes de tercero que Sirius había intentado colarle a él para librarse de hacerlo. Lo hizo de forma tan mecánica que no se percató del jueguecito de sus hijos pero cuando fue a sentarse en el sofá para empezar con el horror de leer infinitas veces la misma cosa, se quedó paralizado observando a Ízar que en ese momento llevaba pinzas azules en los mechones que le caían por el cuello y una goma naranja sujetando un moñito en forma de fuente justo encima de la cabeza, sin que eso le importara lo más mínimo. Sirius hizo el amago de hablar hasta tres veces, pero en ninguna de ellas encontró nada que decirle a sus hijos.

-¡Hola Vati! ¿Has visto qué guapo estoy dejando a Ízar?- Ízar despertó de su mundo cuando escuchó a su hermana y lo hizo aún más cuando le vio la cara a su padre.

-¿Qué has tomado?- le espetó Sirius-Venga, Ízar, confiesa ¿Han sido polvos, hierbas, una poción? ¿Es muggle o mágica?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-¿Que qué droga has tomado?- se desesperó Sirius intentando examinarle las pupilas.

-Yo ninguna ¿y tú?- Ízar le miró extrañado sin saber muy bien a qué se refería pero vio su reflejo en el televisor apagado y él adoptó una postura parecida- ¡¡Alya!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?

-¡Te he preguntado antes de hacerlo!- se defendió ella- Yo no tengo culpa de que tú estés últimamente en la luna.

-Alya, cariño, ¿Por qué no le traes a papá su cartera que está en la habitación?- Alya se bajó del sofá de un salto y empezó a subir las escaleras para recoger la cartera de su padre.

-Tu cartera está ahí- Ízar señaló la mesa de Patricia que estaba junto a ellos.

-Ya lo sé pero así tardará más. ¿Qué te pasa? Tu hermana tiene razón, estás rarísimo.

-Nada, sólo que tengo que hablar con Alan y no encuentro el momento, ¡siempre pasa algo!

-¿Es por lo de Andrea?

-¿Y tú cómo…? ¡Voy a matar a Mutti!

-Primero, tu madre no me ha dicho nada; segundo, me parece fatal que acudas a ella antes que a mí y tercero, estás hablando con el rey del ligue, yo inventé esto, ¿crees que se me iban a escapar las miraditas que os tenéis en clase?

-Vale, majestad, ¿Y tú qué harías?

-Yo jamás me hubiera arriesgado a pelearme con James por una tía, un rato de diversión no merece la pena si está en juego un amigo.- A Ízar se le ocurrió de repente cómo era que sus padres pudieran quererse tanto teniendo conceptos tan opuestos del término sensibilidad; y se acordó de porqué había acudido a ella en vez de a su padre. En esta ocasión Andrea no era simplemente un rato de diversión, por lo que aplicando en sentido inverso la teoría de su padre apoyada por la teoría de la amistad de su madre, todo le indicaba que tenía que decidirse de una vez por todas a hablar con cualquiera de los dos, y sin con Alan no podía…

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, ahora me tengo que ir.

Ízar se levantó rápido, se quitó a tirones todo lo que tenía en el pelo y se marchó. Sirius cruzó las manos en la nuca y se dejó caer en el sofá, miró con asco sus exámenes y suspiró.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarle a su madre? Pufff Creo que esos exámenes se van a perder entre los papeles de James.

En el noventa por ciento de los casos Ízar tenía muy en cuenta el criterio de su padre, pero en este caso, había decidido hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que le dijera. Sirius era incapaz de comprender que a un chico de quince años le gustase sólo una persona y eso se hacía aún más inconcebible si ese chico era su hijo, pero Ízar estaba convencido de que en ese momento la única persona con la que estaría bien era Andrea, así que se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor para ver si la encontraba.

Andrea y Hermione habían dejado la biblioteca porque la segunda estaba cansada de escuchar los suspiros de su amiga. Le había repetido hasta la saciedad que Ízar era un imbécil, que no entendía cómo ella había podido fijarse en él y que lo que tenía que hacer era quedar con cualquier otro, pero Andrea no le hacía ningún caso. Últimamente no estaba en su mejor momento, estar con Ízar y pensar que no era capaz de hablar con Alan sólo le decía que ella no debía importarle mucho, por otro lado, aunque intentase lo contrario, se le hacía difícil hablar con Alan con normalidad, porque no quería que acabara descubriendo lo que le ocurría.

Cuando las chicas doblaron la esquina vieron al final del pasillo a Ízar, Andrea intentó disimular y esbozó una sonrisa de "estoy mejor que nunca" sin embargo Hermione resopló quejándose de su mala suerte. Ízar se quedó parado, las chicas iban hacia él y lo único que tenía que hacer era librarse de Hermione y convencer a Andrea de que le dijese algo más que "hola".

-Hola chicas.- las dos le hicieron un gesto con la cara, aunque el de Hermione, como en la mayoría de los casos, no fue muy amistoso- Esto… ¿Podemos hablar?

-No- respondió rotundamente Hermione tirando del brazo de Andrea- es que nos íbamos ya.

Andrea se quedó un momento indecisa mirando a Hermione, que tenía un gesto severo y a Ízar que se había empeñado, precisamente en ese momento, en estar encantadoramente guapo.

-¿Tú por qué no te compras una vida y dejas de vivir la de los demás?

-¡¡Ízar!!- fue la primera palabra que dijo Andrea y por el tono Ízar se dio cuenta de que no estaba empezando con buen pie, pero es que Hermione le sacaba de sus casillas- No te pases ¿quieres?

-Lo siento, pero es que de verdad que es importante.

Si no hubiese puesto la cara de cachorrito abandonado que tenía en ese momento, seguramente Andrea se habría ido con Hermione, pero en lugar de eso, miró a su amiga y ésta supo perfectamente que iba a quedarse con él así que se dio media vuelta enfadada resoplando cosas como "¡¡con lo que ella vale y lo imbécil que es él!!"

Entraron en un aula cercana sin decir nada, de repente Ízar sintió que se ponía más nervioso de lo que había pensado que podría estar. No se sentía así desde que había pedido su primera cita y ahora se le había olvidado todo lo que había pensado que tenía que decirle. Andrea entró y se sentó en un pupitre, balanceó sus piernas fijándose muy bien en sus pies, como si eso fuese algo interesante y sólo levantó la cabeza cuando Ízar se puso delante de ella.

-Llevo casi dos semanas intentando hablar con Alan y no hay manera.

-Pues es difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta que pasáis el día juntos.- Andrea no quería ponerse borde a la primera de cambio, pero es que eso precisamente era una obviedad.

-Ya pero no es cuestión de decírselo que en público y arriesgarme a que monte un escándalo, prefiero pillarle solo.

-¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?

-No, yo… quería decirte que me da igual lo que me diga Alan, que deje de hablarme o que me lance una bola de energía de esas que hace él- Andrea le sonrió tímidamente- que yo quiero estar contigo, Andy, y estoy cansado de tener que hacer como que no hay nada entre nosotros. Además espero que Alan aprecie lo suficiente nuestra amistad para no estrenar su espada conmigo, si es que algún día tiene una.

-No creo que Alan te haga daño- Ízar hizo un gesto cómico de duda y se acercó un poco más a ella, le encantaba cómo sonreía- Bueno quizá se enfade un poco, pero lo comprenderá.

-Lleva años diciendo que eres intocable, y hasta ahora yo llevaba años creyéndolo. No sabes cuántas veces te hemos espiado para ver con quién ibas.

-Eeeee.

-La idea era de Alan.- se defendió él.-Lo que yo quiero decirte, es que este año ha sido muy raro. Hasta ahora eras una más, una amiga, pero últimamente, bueno lo cierto es que ya hace bastante tiempo… te veo distinta, de hecho, te veo en todas partes y no soporto que otro tío se te acerque.

-Celoso.- Andrea le estaba mirando con una sonrisa tonta pensando que era el chico más encantador que había visto nunca y que estaba en ese momento peligrosamente cerca.

-Mea culpa, pero es la verdad.

-Yo tampoco soporto que se te acerque otra chica- confesó ella- no sé porqué pero este año es todo diferente, siempre te he visto guapo, pero no eras nada más que el amigo de Alan, ahora… ahora me haces tener más quebraderos de cabeza de los que me gustaría.

-Tú también has sido siempre para mí la amiga de Alan. Andrea la cazadora, Andrea la chica de clase y ahora…- Ízar se puso a escasos centímetros de la cara de Andrea- ahora quiero que seas Andrea la chica que está a punto de besarme.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a besarte?- bromeó ella sin separarse de él y fijando sus ojos en los de Ízar.

-Pues porque si no lo haces tú lo voy a hacer yo.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero que me beses?- volvió a vacilar ella, pero le había pasado los brazos por los hombros y se había acercado aún más hasta casi rozar sus labios.

El primer roce fue casi con miedo, pero a partir de ahí a Ízar se le pasaron todos los nervios y Andrea se abrazó aún más fuerte a él, tenía que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a su boca pero le encantaba, por fin le estaba besando después de tantas tonterías y lo único que podía pensar era que no había sitio en el que pudiera estar mejor. Ízar la tenía abrazada por la cintura con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, con una mano jugaba con su pelo y descubrió que le encantaban las cosquillas que le hacían, aún no entendía por qué había tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Ízar no se acordaba en ese momento, pero la razón por la que había tardado tanto estaba al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. Alan había pasado por allí y les había visto entrar en el aula, se había olvidado un poco de su psicosis por acusar a Ízar pero en cuanto les había visto juntos sus dudas habían vuelto. Lo había visto todo y ahora tenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que salían chispas en el sentido más literal, una neblina de energía le cubría y la cara la tenía tensa como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque. Cuando les vio besarse estuvo tentado de entrar, darle un puñetazo a Ízar y echarle la bronca a Andrea, pero se contuvo. Ya habría tiempo de hacer eso, ahora quería saber qué harían esos dos.

Ízar y Andrea se dieron un largo tiempo en aquella aula para… hablar, entre otras cosas mucho más interesantes; pero al final decidieron que era hora de marcharse. Se les había pasado la hora para cenar, así que antes de ir a la torre Gryffindor dieron un paseo por las cocinas donde los elfos los atendieron como a auténticos señores. Cuando entraron a la sala común de la mano y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, suspiraron de alivio al no encontrar entre sus amigos a Alan. Harry y Matt dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Ízar con una sonrisa peligrosa, que su amigo les devolvió con un guiño. Hermione, que estaba explicándole un tema de pociones a Ron, no estuvo tan contenta por su amiga y negó con la cabeza derrotada de que finalmente hubiera caído en la garras del chico Black.

-¿Alan está arriba?

-Ni idea.- le contestó Matt, con cara de circunstancias solidarizándose con su amigo.- No lo hemos visto en toda la tarde.

-Yo me voy a la cama ya.- Andrea le apretó la mano a modo de ánimo, sabía que ella era la siguiente en ese enfrentamiento con Alan, pero ahí la cosa cambiaba porque el "no te metas en mi vida" era siempre un buen recurso, que por desgracia, a Ízar no le serviría- Hasta mañana.

Se despidió de sus amigos y besó a su recién estrenado novio, para luego subir las escaleras con algo de pesadumbre. Por un lado estaba increíblemente feliz de haber aclarado todo con Ízar, de haberle besado de una vez por todas y de no tener que pensar qué ocurriría entre ellos; pero por otro lado, sabía que se le avecinaba una buena con Alan y que de ésa, su amistad con Ízar saldría reforzada o hecha trizas.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- bromeó Harry haciendo que Ízar se sentara a su lado – No hay tía que se le escape a un Black ¿eh?

-Esta me ha costado lo suyo.

-¿Has hablado ya con Alan?- intervino Matt cautelosamente. Ízar negó con la cabeza y los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación que intentaron disimular inútilmente- Bueno a lo mejor no se lo toma muy mal.

-Claro que sí enano, y a lo mejor Sirius le prepara una cita romántica a Patricia y a Moore- más que hacerle gracia, a Ízar el comentario de su amigo le dio un subidón de ansiedad y no contento con aquello, Harry, ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando, siguió- O mejor, eso es tan probable como que Chris…- Harry se calló de sopetón al captar los ojos excesivamente abiertos de su hermano que hacía grandes esfuerzos por callar a Harry sin que Ízar lo notara- ¡Ups! Quiero decir, a lo mejor no se lo toma muy mal ¿No crees, Ízar?

-Mejor me voy a la cama, mañana hablaré con él.

Ízar subió a la habitación intentando encontrar las palabras que decirle a Alan a la mañana siguiente; ahora su amigo estaría con cualquier chica disfrutando de la noche mientras que él estaba allí comiéndose la cabeza por todo lo ocurrido. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Alan sentado en su escritorio muy esmerado en escribir algo en un pergamino, a Ízar se le cayó el estómago a los pies y se le olvidaron las palabras que había pensado por la escalera.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Y haciendo tareas? No es propio de ti.

-Yo también hubiera apostado por que tú jamás harías ciertas cosas y sin embargo las haces.- contestó Alan con sequedad y miró a su amigo con fijeza hasta que Ízar no pudo seguir aguantándole la mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar de una cosilla.

-Sorpréndeme.

-No es algo fácil ¿sabes?- Ízar se sentó en su cama y suspiró antes de seguir hablando- hace mucho tiempo que llevo intentando decirte que… bueno que… que me gusta Andrea.

Alan se puso de pie de sopetón y dejó caer la silla haciendo un gran estruendo, apretó los puños y una energía blanquecina los cubrió. Ízar se puso de pie con cautela y buscó su varita, rogando por no tener que usarla contra su amigo.

-Alan por favor, no te pongas así, es que todavía hay más- Alan lo miró expectante, sabía lo que venía ahora- Andrea siente lo mismo y… bueno, que estamos saliendo.

-Eres un cabrón.- siseó Alan, como si de repente hubiera dejado de estar hablando con su mejor amigo- Nunca me ha importado que te líes con una tía que me guste a mí, que me levantes una cita, pero dejé muy claro lo que pasaba con Andrea. ¿¿Es que no puedes entenderlo??

-Es que yo no lo he hecho a posta, simplemente ha pasado.

-¡¡Vete a la mierda, Ízar!! Sé muy bien cómo eres y lo sé porque eres como yo, pero te juro por mi madre que de ésta te acuerdas de mí para toda tu vida.

-Yo no soy como tú.- Hasta ese momento Ízar había actuado casi con miedo, intentando no enfadarle aún más, pero ahora le había contestado con decisión, plantándole cara- Sabes muy bien que yo no soy tan cabrón como tú y Andrea me gusta de verdad.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Ízar habría estado tremendamente agradecido a su madrina por haberle preparado tan bien desde que a penas se mantenía en pie. Alan le había lanzado una bola de energía y no era precisamente un simulacro como el que usaba en sus entrenamientos en verano, ésa se había cargado el muro que Ízar había hecho aparecer justo delante de él, pero había hecho un fortísimo ruido y fuera empezaba a notarse el ajetreo de los alumnos corriendo por le pasillo y por las escaleras para averiguar qué ocurría.

-Hasta que la has besado esta tarde, eras mi hermano, pero ahora no eres nada más que un hijo de puta, por mucho que aprecie a tu madre. - Alan tenía los ojos inyectados y estaba aún más furioso al ver que su ataque había fracasado, se lanzó sobre Ízar y le agarro de la túnica, acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-¿Nos has visto?- Ízar forcejeaba con él, pero le sorprendió aquella declaración.

-No he visto nunca un espectáculo más asqueroso. Me has traicionado y no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-¡¡Eres gilipollas!!- Ízar le empujó para quitárselo de encima, estaba empezando a divagar y así no podría razonar con él- Yo no te he traicionado, simplemente he empezado a salir con tu mejor amiga ¿o es que acaso estás celoso?

La respuesta llegó en forma de puñetazo y a partir de ahí ambos perdieron la cuenta, se enzarzaron en una lucha de golpes, sin palabras, simplemente se intentaban desahogar por la fuerza olvidándose que hasta hacía unas pocas horas habían sido como hermanos. El resto de alumnos empezó a agolparse en la puerta hasta que Harry y Matt se hicieron hueco y lograron entrar. Separarlos estaba siendo algo complicado, especialmente porque a cada intento que hacían de sujetar a Alan, éste se cubría de una especie de escudo protector que mandaba a los dos chicos varios metros por el aire. Ron les intentó echar una mano, pero no había manera. Ni si quiera Ízar entraba en razones, así que como mucho se dedicaron a gritarles y esperar que algo les hiciese cambiar de opinión.

Fuera, Andrea intentaba colarse entre la gente para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque vista la expectación delante de la puerta de quinto sabía muy bien a qué podía deberse. Hermione intentaba poner orden en medio de aquel lío con ayuda de los prefectos de sexto y séptimo, así que ahora solamente Ginny, intentaba retenerla, pero Andrea tenía demasiado carácter como para permitir que los ruegos de Ginny para que se mantuviera al margen de aquello pudieran hacerle efecto. Cuando entró, Matt intentó también evitar que se acercara a ellos, él se había destrozado la espalda al chocar con el escritorio de su hermano y Harry tenía ahora una brecha en la frente que estaba sangrando.

-¡¡¿¿QUERÉIS PARAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ??!! – se agachó y tiró del pelo de los dos chicos con tanta fuerza que dejaron de pegarse entre sí, esta vez Alan no había convocado ningún escudo, ni había hecho el menor intento por hacer daño a Andrea a pesar de que estaba también enfadado con ella- ¡¡Sois gilipollas!! ¡¡Los dos!! Acabáis de arruinar un día que estaba siendo perfecto. Y tú- Ízar se sorprendió de verla aún más enfadada que el día de Hogsmeade y no dijo ni palabra- era hablar con él, no pegarle.

-Encima tendré yo la culpa.- protestó Ízar.

-¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué está ocurriendo aquí?- la figura imponente de Christine, se materializó en medio de la habitación de los chicos creando un profundo silencio a su alrededor. Los alumnos curiosos de la puerta se esfumaron a toda velocidad antes de recibir aunque fuese tan sólo una mirada dura de la jefa de su casa.- Ízar, tú eres el prefecto, quizá deberías hacerlo tú.

-¿Quién ha sido el gilipollas que te ha avisado?- Alan le habló con desprecio, como lo habría hecho en los peores momentos de su relación, pero Christine ni se inmutó, dio un paso al frente y todos excepto su hijo se estremecieron por el poder que imponía.

-Me ha avisado el hecho de que un arcángel estuviera atacando a mi protegido, así que el gilipollas has debido ser tú.

Ízar y Alan estaban sangrando por diversas partes de su cara, tenía un aspecto lamentable, con la ropa rota y el pelo despeinado, pero Christine pasó entre ellos ignorándoles por completo, cogió la cara de Harry, examinó su herida sin el más mínimo de cariño y la curó como si fuese una función más de su trabajo.

-Ízar, todavía estoy esperando la explicación.

-No ha pasado nada.

-Os habéis peleado, habéis roto material de la escuela y habéis alterado el orden de la torre y ¿todo por nada?- Christine miró inquisitivamente a su ahijado, que bajó la cabeza al ver junto a la dureza de su mirada una profunda decepción, Alan sin embargo, movió la cabeza con altanería para colocarse bien el pelo cuando su madre le miró, se encogió de hombros y la miró con superioridad. Andrea fue la siguiente en la lista, y tal y como había hecho Ízar, ella también bajó la cabeza.- Creo que me hago una idea de lo que ha pasado aquí. Mañana quiero esta habitación como estaba y a vosotros dos os espero en mi despacho ahora mismo.

Christine salió de la habitación en una columna de energía y Alan estuvo a punto de imitarla, pero Andrea le agarró con fuerza del brazo cuando la energía empezaba a cubrirle.

-No me hubiera esperado esto de ti, especialmente después de nuestra conversación. ¿No quedamos en que no te meterías en mi vida?

-Te dije que lo haría si sabía a ciencia cierta que el tío te haría daño.

-¡Vete a la mierda Alan!- Exclamó Ízar

Durante unos segundos, los dos se miraron con fiereza, sopesando si volver a golpearse o no, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Alan desapareció sin que nadie le detuviera.

N/A:Hola a todos, si es que alguien sigue ahí después de tanto tiempo. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez pero nuestras vidas también han cambiado mucho así que las cosas se complicaron para escribir y así nos vemos. Éste es el último capítulo que hemos escrito las tres juntas, a partir de ahora, yo (Crisy Weasley) intentaré continuar con este proyecto inacabado. Por supuesto, yo echaré de menos a mis compañeras de viaje mucho más de lo que vosotros podéis hacerlo, pero como ya he dicho nos es imposible escribir, así que espero que a pesar de que se pierda el toque de Evix y Pekenyita, esto os siga gustando. Yo intentaré poner todo de mi parte.

A quien siga nuestras historias individuales a lo mejor le interesa esta información: Evix continúa con "You really meant goodbye" despacio pero sin pausa, necesita tiempo pero no nos dejará con la miel en los labios. Pekenyita, sí nos ha dejado con la miel en la cuchara porque Always on my mind está en suspenso sin límite a la vista, así q se siente, pero su vida no le permite dedicarse a la historia y yo sigo tb poco a poco, casi acabando con James vs. Harry, no os preocupéis porque el final está muy cerca.

¿Qué más cosas? Bueno, sólo un enorme y fortísimo saludo a Evix y a Peke, que no pueden estar aquí pero sin las cuales Herencia de Merodeador nunca habría existido y a todos vosotros un beso enorme y espero que podamos seguir con esto hasta el final.

P.D.: se me olvidaba, releyendo la historia he visto que el capi 16 estaba mal subido y lo tuve que corregir, si alguien no sabe de donde viene la apuesta con slytherin más vale que lo lea porque sino no entenderá nada. Besos


	23. Amistades rotas

**CAPÍTULO 23: AMISTADES ROTAS.**

Ízar tuvo que hacer el camino hasta el despacho de Christine solo. Iba quitándose la sangre que caía de su ceja con la manga de la túnica mientras maldecía a Alan a cada paso que daba por haberle fastidiado el mejor día de su vida. Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho estuvo unos minutos pensando si entrar o no, sabía que la bronca de Christine podía ser monumental. Al final, cogió aire, se intentó limpiar un poco más la sangre de la cara y abrió la puerta.

-Llegas tarde.- comentó Alan con aire chulesco. Él y Chris se habían materializado inmediatamente y tuvieron que esperar a que Ízar hiciera su camino.

-¡¡Cierra el pico!!- le espetó Ízar mientras se colocaba delante de la mesa de la profesora.

-Callaos los dos- la voz de Christine no se elevó más de lo normal pero su voz era tan fría y tan seca que los dos chicos se callaron inmediatamente y la miraron. En otras circunstancias les habría empezado a abroncar, con el mismo tono frío y duro, pero en esta ocasión estaba tan descolocada y sorprendida por el comportamiento de los chicos que se mantenía a la espera.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- miró a uno y a otro pero ambos se mantuvieron en silencio- ¿No me habéis oído? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- repitió endureciendo el tono de su voz.

-Nada- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-No os he visto pelearos en quince años.- su voz seguía siendo cortante y los miraba con una frialdad tan penetrante que incluso Alan tuvo el impulso de meterse debajo de la mesa, pero hizo un esfuerzo y no se permitió a sí mismo a retirarle la mirada a su madre- ¿Me estáis diciendo que tenéis la cara destrozada por nada?

Sólo tuvo el silencio por respuesta. Los chicos se miraron de reojo, a pesar de que se habrían enganchado a golpes allí mismo sin importarles que Christine estuviera delante, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada que pudiera delatar al otro.

-Entiendo que os peguéis con los Slytherins pero entre vosotros ¡Sois como hermanos!

-No, no lo somos- respondió Alan con frialdad – y ahora ¿nos vas a castigar o nos piensas dejar aquí toda la noche echándonos la charla?

-Pasaréis dos semanas ayudando en las cocinas… juntos.- recalcó al final.

-¿Qué quiere decir juntos?- preguntó Ízar con cautela

-Unidos por un lazo mágico. No os debería importar mucho, os habéis pasado la vida como si tuvierais uno- Christine les sonrió maliciosamente a uno y a otro- Y ahora Ízar ve a casa - el chico no se lo pensó dos veces, dio media vuelta sin decir lo más mínimo. Antes de que Christine pudiera decir cualquier cosa a su hijo éste se esfumó delante de sus narices.

Ízar entró despacio en la sala común de sus padres, esperando que no hubiera nadie allí pero se llevó una gran decepción. En medio del salón James y Lily pasaban de uno a otro lado preocupados. Christine había desaparecido de allí diciendo tan solo "algo le pasa a Harry" así que cuando Ízar entró, los dos Potter se abalanzaron sobre él para encontrar respuestas sin pasar por alto que él tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-Está en la sala común. No le pasa nada, sólo se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, pero está bien.

-¿Y tú?- Lily le miraba preocupado las heridas de la cara y el horrible derrame que se acumulaba en su ojo izquierdo.

La preocupación de Lily llamó la atención del resto. Patricia pudo ver la cara de su hijo cuando James se quitó de en medio y se lanzó hacia él totalmente preocupada como si con su análisis pudiera quitarle el dolor. Sirius hizo lo mismo y cruzó con su pareja una mirada confusa y preocupada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Ízar?

-Nada- volvió a contestar él por décima vez esa noche.

-¡¿Nada?!- exclamó Sirius asombrado- ¿Con quién te has peleado?

-¡Ízar contesta a tu padre!- saltó Patricia muy enfadada al ver que su hijo no contestaba.

-¡Es que no ha pasado nada ¿vale?!

-Ízar- Remus se acercó con tono cordial examinándole la cara- Si no has venido a contar qué ha ocurrido ¿por qué has venido?

-Chris me ha mandado aquí para que me castiguéis.

-A ver, cariño, si Chris va a venir y me va a decir qué ha ocurrido ¿por qué insistes en callarte?

-¡Está bien!- se rindió Ízar ante las lógicas palabras de su madre- Me he peleado con Alan. Punto. No os voy a decir por qué ni cómo ni cuándo.

-Sube a tu cuarto.- le dijo Sirius que empezaba a hacerse una ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando Ízar subió las escaleras la columna de luz que anunciaba la llegada de Chris se materializó en medio de todos que se habían quedado algo descolocados con la información de Ízar.

-¿Dónde está Alan?- le preguntó Remus acercándose a su mujer que tenía la misma cara de preocupación que los demás.

-No lo sé, salió de mi despacho sin dejarme decirle nada, pero dudo mucho que esté en el castillo.

Poco a poco se fueron sentando en los sofás, algo confusos. Era la primera vez que alguno de sus cuatro hijos se peleaba entre sí de esa forma. Lily hizo aparecer unas tazas y sirvió té para todos pensando en qué podría haber ocurrido entre los dos chicos.

-Eso sólo puede ser un lío de faldas- concluyó James finalmente- ¿No te han contado nada, Chris?

-Silencio absoluto y dudo mucho que alguien confiese.

-Olvídate, cariño, ellos no dirán nada y ni si quiera te molestes en preguntarle a Matt y Harry- opinó Remus- Yo creo que James debe tener razón.

-Pero ellos nunca se han peleado por algo así- le contestó Lily.

Patricia y Sirius no se metieron en las especulaciones de sus amigos porque ellos sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero esta vez…- empezó Christine pensativa- Adivinad quien estaba en medio de la habitación separándoles.

-Andrea Markins- contestaron Sirius y Patricia a la vez y todos asintieron como si eso fuera la explicación de todo.

-A Ízar le gusta Andrea, bueno al parecer es algo mutuo- siguió explicando Patricia- me lo dijo hace unos días, estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de Alan, pero jamás pensé que acabarían así.

-¿Y Alan está celoso?- en la voz de Christine apareció un deje de esperanza como si con aquella reacción su hijo estuviese demostrando que era capaz de tomarse en serio a otra persona que no fuera él y su ego.

-Dudo mucho que sean celos en el sentido amoroso de la palabra- Remus se había recostado sobre el sofá y parecía pensativo- En cualquier caso, creo que será algo que tendrán que resolver entre ellos. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Tienes razón- exclamó Lily levantándose- Será mejor que nos acostemos. Vamos James.

Patricia y Sirius tenían una conversación pendiente con su hijo y no pensaban dejarla para la mañana siguiente. En la habitación Alya estaba durmiendo así que le pidieron que saliera para hablar más tranquilos. Sirius había cogido una poción cicatrizante y empezó a curar a su hijo sin decirle nada.

-Dijiste que no me haría daño ¡auch!- le reprochó a su madre que lo miraba con ternura.

-Pensé que no lo haría.

-¿Tú le aconsejaste que se lo dijera a Alan?- exclamó Sirius sorprendido- ¿Y tú hiciste caso a tu madre en vez de a mí? ¡Pues mira cómo has terminado!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú le dijiste que se callara? ¡Oh, vamos Sirius! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-¡Dejad de discutir! El problema es mío, yo hice lo que me pareció mejor y punto. Además también te hice caso a ti- Sirius le miró como si los golpes en la cara le hubiesen provocado una conmoción cerebral- tú dijiste que un rato de diversión no merece la pena si está en juego un amigo, pero es que no es sólo eso, así que pensé que entonces sí merecía la pena.

Sirius lo miró un largo rato y de repente le sonrió de manera parecida a como lo estaba haciendo su madre, una cara que para Ízar siempre tenía el mismo significado: qué pena que te hagas mayor.

-Está bien, será mejor que duermas, mañana te dolerá menos.

-Y no te preocupes- siguió Patricia- seguro que a Alan se le pasa pronto.- Ízar puso la misma cara de incredulidad que inconscientemente había puesto Sirius, pero para quitar hierro al asunto se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, cariño.

-¿No me vais a castigar?

-Ya te has castigado tú solo- exclamó Sirius sin pensárselo- Esto… quiero decir, sí, estás castigado, vas a estar una semana durmiendo aquí.

-Gracias- le contestó con una sonrisa tímida que se tornó enseguida en una mueca de dolor.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta de los Black volvió a abrirse, pero estaba vez no era ninguno de ellos sino Harry y Matt que se habían cansado de esperar sin que nadie fuese a contarles lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya verás como está aquí- susurró Matt que iba tapándose los ojos con la mano para evitar encontrarse a sus tíos en alguna situación comprometida al atravesar su dormitorio- ¡Auch! Recuérdame que mañana le enseñe a Sirius lo que significa la palabra orden.

-¡Te quieres callar!

-¿Por qué no os calláis los dos?- sonó la voz somnolienta de Sirius- Si queréis buscar a Ízar, hacedlo rápido pero dejad de hablar ya.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí y entraron rápidamente en la habitación de Ízar y Alya. La pequeña dormía abrazada a un osito con Deneb a sus pies. Ízar por su parte no parecía que tuviese mucha intención de dormir aquella noche.

-¿Ízar?- tanteó Harry- ¿estás despierto?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- le contestó desde debajo de su almohada.

-Baja un momento al salón y nos cuentas que vamos a despertar a Alya.

A Ízar le costó levantarse, más porque le dolía todo el cuerpo que porque estuviese adormilado. Cuando llegó abajo, los Potter ya habían cogido asiento y lo miraban preocupado; realmente debía tener muy mala cara.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho a Chris que te cure?

-Digamos que no estaba para peticiones- Ízar se dejó caer con cuidado en el sofá y se palpó la cara- recordad que si vuelve a haber una guerra, yo siempre me ponga en el bando de los arcángeles.

-Dímelo a mí- saltó Harry tocándose la frente en el lugar donde se había abierto la brecha intentando separarlos- espero que esto no me deje una cicatriz, creo que no me favorecería en absoluto.

-Harry, no estamos aquí para valorar tu imagen- le cortó Matt- ¿Qué tal estás?- Ízar le miró como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia- Quiero decir anímicamente.

-¡Ah, bueno eso! La verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Cómo se ha quedado Andrea?- tanteó dubitativo.

-No muy bien- empezó Harry- la última vez que la vimos subía a su habitación con Hermione y Ginny y…

-Estaba llorando.- terminó Matt- pero es normal, tampoco te preocupes- Matt le intentaba quitar hierro al asunto pero Ízar se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor- Seguro que mañana se levanta más tranquila.

-¿Y Alan? ¿No ha aparecido?

-No, tampoco ha vuelto ¿está aquí?

-Lo dudo mucho- Ízar resopló cansado- Esto va a ser peor de lo que yo me imaginaba.

-Venga, tío,- Harry le dio un golpecito en el pie que era lo que tenía más cerca- al final se le pasará el cabreo. Ahora os tomáis un tiempo de distancia y luego…- Harry se quedó algo ido- luego verás como todo se arregla y volvéis a estar juntos.

Ízar miró a Matt intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a su hermano pero el pequeño se encogió de hombros y llamó suavemente a su hermano que se había quedado mirando al infinito.

-Harry ¿seguimos hablando de Alan e Ízar?

-Eeeee, sí, sí claro ¿De quién si no?

-¿Sabéis?- Saltó Ízar poniéndose de pie y mirando a Harry casi con miedo- quizá será mejor que te lleves a éste y lo acuestes. Nos vemos mañana en clase.

A la mañana siguiente Ízar sentía que le dolían hasta los dedos de los pies. Se vistió con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana y bajó intentando no hacer ruido para pasar desapercibido y poder desayunar tranquilo sin que nadie dijese lo más mínimo sobre el incidente de la noche anterior. En el salón ya estaban los tres hombres de la familia, cada uno sentado en un sofá. Remus repasaba sus notas para la clase de séptimo de esa mañana y James miraba el periódico deportivo de la mañana, mientras que Sirius totalmente tirado a lo largo del sofá perseguía cada movimiento de su hijo con gesto preocupado.

-Bue… bue… buenos días- consiguió decir Ízar en un susurro al cruzarse con Christine en la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días- le respondió de forma seca. Volvía a su habitación para recoger su maletín cuando alguien llamó en el retrato, lo cual no era nada habitual, especialmente a esas horas, así que cambió de rumbo y fue a abrir, sabedora que ninguno de los tres hombres movería un dedo.

Al otro lado del hueco retrato, Andrea intentaba aparentar algo de calma pero en cuanto vio la figura de Christine perdió el color de la cara, también era mala suerte que abriera precisamente ella.

-Supongo que no vienes a contarme lo que ocurrió ayer ¿verdad?- Christine tenía una más que ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación y de hecho no estaba realmente enfadada porque entendía que a los quince años todo aquel desbarajuste era algo propio, pero le parecía bien hacerse un poco la dura. Andrea haciendo acopio de todo su valor negó con la cabeza y esperó estoicamente que Christine le gritara, pero no lo hizo- ¿Buscas a Ízar o a Alan?

-A Ízar- contestó con la voz casi quebrada. Por alguna razón sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, en los últimos cinco años cada vez que había aparecido en aquella puerta era por algo relacionado con su amigo, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

-Está en la cocina. Anda, pasa.

Andrea se dirigió a la cocina donde Ízar se había sentado en una silla delante de un pastel de chocolate. Se había tapado media cara con un filete que quizá en algún momento tuvo la finalidad de ser ingerido pero que ahora le estaba aliviando ligeramente el dolor de su amoratada cara.

-¡Vaya, tienes mal aspecto!

Ízar se levantó de un salto y se quitó el filetón de la cara limpiándose con el dorso de la mano como si así fuera a dar mejor impresión, pero eso sólo sirvió para dejar ver el hematoma que le hacía tener la cara en dos colores.

-¡Hola!- Ízar sonrió de todo corazón al verla allí plantada totalmente preocupada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupada y Harry me dijo que habías pasado aquí la noche. Supuse que no bajarías a desayunar y… ¡aquí estoy!

-Me alegro- Ízar rodeó la mesa que los separaba y le dio un suavísimo besos en los labios- ¿sigues enfadada por la pelea?

-No claro que no- y volvió a repetir la operación ahora que él la había abrazado por la cintura- ¿te duele mucho?

-Casi ni lo noto- intentó chulear Ízar en un claro tono de broma- No, la verdad es que me duele bastante, pero… si tú me das besitos a lo mejor se me pasa.

-¡Caradura!

-No lo puedo evitar, la genética es una mala aliada en estas cosas.

En el otro lado de la torre, Sirius no se perdía detalle desde su posición privilegiada, escondido entre los cojines para que no le pillaran espiando. James parecía haber perdido también el interés por el quidditch y miraba por encima del periódico como el que no quiere la cosa, lo que ocurría en la cocina.

-Lo he perdido- se lamentó sin apartar la mirada de su hijo, mientras le hacía carantoñas a Andrea.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Remus había estado concentrado leyendo y no se había percatado de lo ocurrido pero ahora giró un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del respaldo del sofá hacia los chicos que seguían en la cocina ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.- Oh, Sirius, no seas exagerado. Es una escena muy bonita.

-Demasiado bonita. –sulfuró él derrotado.

-Sí, yo creo recordar haber visto a un Black en una pose parecida hace muchos años.- bromeó James intentando picar a Sirius, pero no lo consiguió. Éste seguía concentrado en Ízar y Andrea con la cara apoyada en ambas manos.

-Y aquello, querido Prongs, fue mi perdición.

-¿Qué fue tu perdición?

Patricia y Lily estaban apoyadas en el sofá de Sirius, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero sus maridos las apremiaron para que se escondieran junto a ellos y así poder seguir espiando a Ízar antes de que se diera cuenta. Lily se acurrucó junto a James detrás del periódico y lo bajó un poco para poder ver mejor. Patricia, por su parte, fue menos sutil y se tiró todo lo larga que era encima de Sirius. Ambas mujeres esbozaron una sonrisa tierna al ver a Andrea acariciando las heridas de Ízar.

-Se ha hecho tan mayor.- suspiró Patricia.

-Y hacen una pareja tan bonita.- comentó Lily desde detrás del periódico.

Para desgracia de todos. Chris se dirigía hacia la cocina y parecía no escuchar los siseos y demás llamadas de atención que los demás le hacían para que no interrumpiera su entretenimiento. Al final, logró oír a Remus justo antes de aparecer por el marco de la puerta y le miró extrañada mientras veía a su marido y a todos sus amigos haciéndole señas para que fuera con ellos, que al parecer se estaban escondiendo de algo.

-¿Qué hacéis?- como única respuesta los cinco señalaron hacia la cocina donde los chicos seguían muy acaramelados- ¡oh, por favor, seréis cotillas!

-Culpable, - respondió Sirius- pero es mi hijo, si no lo espío yo quien lo va a espiar.

-Además, no te hagas la dura.- Remus la abrazó por su ya abultada cintura y se acercó más a ella- he visto la sonrisa que has puesto cuando les has visto.

-Culpable- confesó ella con una pequeña sonrisa que siempre había sido difícil ver en ella- pero se acabó el juego- y con un pequeño gesto de su mano la puerta de la cocina se cerró entre las quejas de sus amigos.

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose debió llamar la atención de Andrea e Ízar, porque pocos minutos después salían con un pequeño adiós poco más audible que un susurro.

-Señor Black- Christine ni si quiera se molestó en girarse para llamar a Ízar, hizo sonar su voz lo más dura posible pero con un guiño cómplice, tranquilizó a Lily que enfrente de ella la miraba con cara asustada.

-¡Y yo qué he hecho ahora!-protestó Sirius sentándose bien en el sofá. Al ver que todos lo miraban como si hubiese perdido el noventa por ciento de sus neuronas en el movimiento se dio cuenta de su error- ¡ah! El otro señor Black. Bueno no me miréis así que un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

Ízar se acercó sin decir una palabra y se puso delante de su madrina a la que parecía no habérsele pasado el enfado ni si quiera ligeramente.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?- Ízar negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla a la cara- ¿Seguro? Porque quizás querrías contarme qué pasó ayer- el chico volvió a repetir la operación- o quizás podrías decirme que no volverá a pasar.

-Eso sí podría, pero no lo juraría.- respondió él tímidamente.

-También podrías pedirme que te cure esos golpes.

Ízar levantó la cabeza y miró a su tía con una sonrisa. Ella parecía de repente mucho menos enfadada y le miraba con una expresión de "no tenéis remedio". Antes de que él hubiera podido contestar ella le tenía cogido por los hombros y sentía que aquella maravillosa energía cálida y reconfortante le cubría cada célula hasta quitar el dolor y cualquier signo de lucha.

-Gracias.

Los chicos salieron de la torre con dirección a su clase de estudios muggles, dejando a los adultos aprovechando sus últimos minutos de descanso antes de empezar a trabajar.

-¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido enamorarse?- se lamentó Sirius mirando al hueco por el que acababa de salir su hijo.

-A veces me pregunto cómo un chico como él es hijo tuyo.- le contestó Remus que volvía a su tarea de repasar notas.

-Eeee, que yo soy un gran tipo. Vale que nunca haya sido un romántico enamorado como eso que acaba de salir por la puerta, pero soy un gran tipo.

-Sirius cariño, no me hagas dejarte en evidencia.- Patricia le miró significativamente recordándole que ella sabía cosas que a los demás les haría mucha gracia, pero Sirius no captó el mensaje y siguió con sus bromas.

-Vamos nena un regalito por San Valentín no me va a dejar en evidencia.

-No eso no, pero huir de un primer beso eso es algo que a los chicos, especialmente a Matt, le encantaría saber.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- fue la contestación de Sirius que cogió un par de cojines y se los puso en el regazo como si eso pudiera salvarle de la que le venía encima.

-¡Yo sí, yo sí!- exclamó James emocionado- Recuerdo cierta vuelta de vacaciones…- empezó a escenificar James bajo la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-¿Y yo por qué no lo sé?- protestó Remus.

-Porque era un secreto.- gruñó Sirius.

-Y si nos lo contáis y así podemos reírnos todos de Sirius.- propuso Christine mientras que las orejas de Sirius cada vez se encendían más.

-Pues eso, que durante mi sexto año, volví de la vacaciones de Pascua y como habíamos estado unos meses pasando mucho tiempo juntos, yo…

-Cariño si te paras ahí haré lo que tú quieras.

-No, no sigue que ahora es cuando viene lo mejor.- intervino James que estaba al borde de la carcajada.

-Yo vi que estábamos solos delante de la puerta de Ravenclaw y me aupé un poquito para besarle…

-¡PERO!- exclamó James y Sirius se tapó la cabeza con un par de cojines más.

-Pero él se quitó y se marchó con una mala excusa.

Los recién enterados de la noticia miraron al montón de cojines donde debía estar Sirius como si fuera lo más insólito de su vida.

-¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!- Vaciló Remus.

-Eso, eso, luego bien que os metéis con mi Matt porque no fue el primero en besar a la chica.- terció Lily.

-Eso tendrías que haberlo contado con los chicos delante, habría sido más divertido.- opinó Chris.

-¡Pero ahí no acaba todo!- Ahora que Sirius ya conseguía sacar un poco la cabeza James empezó a meter baza de nuevo- Sirius se pasó la noche en vela, totalmente preocupado por su reacción y me tuvo a mí sin desayunar hasta que el pobre cayó del guindo y se dio cuenta de que lo único que le pasaba era que se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

-Primera y última- matizó Patricia poniéndose de pie y haciendo saludos teatreros.

Alan se materializó en la clase de estudios muggles apenas un minuto antes de que sus compañeros entraran. Había pasado la noche en su casa en el valle de Godric y ni si quiera había aparecido por el gran comedor para evitar a su madre o a cualquier otra persona que le pidiera alguna explicación. Ocupaba su sitio de siempre en la última fila de la clase, y lo hacía con aire chulesco como si no hubiera pasado nada; su cara no presentaba ni el más mínimo rasguño tras una rápida sesión de energía curativa y cuando oyó la puerta abrirse ni si quiera se giró para ver si entraban sus amigos.

Andrea e Ízar entraron hablando con Harry, Ron y Hermione intentando evitar cualquier cosa que se refiriera al pequeño rifirrafe de la noche anterior, pero cuando vieron a Alan sentado con total naturalidad todos se quedaron tensos y guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo grindylows en la cara?- Alan echó la silla hacia atrás y subió los pies encima de la mesa, pero su cara chulesca no pudo evitar un rictus de ira cuando vio a Andrea girarse con altanería y tirar de la mano de Ízar hacia las filas de delante donde el chico solía sentarse.

Harry, al ver que Andrea no ocuparía su lugar habitual junto a Alan, decidió acompañar a su amigo, que había empezado a hacer papiroflexia con un pergamino que había sacado de su cartera.

-No tienes que sentarte aquí si no quieres.- le espetó sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-No lo hago por obligación- le contestó Harry con un tono de voz tenso- No hace falta que te pongas chulito conmigo, Alan, nos conocemos muy bien.- al ver que su amigo seguía muy concentrado en su pergamino intentó relajar el ambiente- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

-Por ahí. ¡Eh! un momento, ¡Qué fuerte me parece! ¿Mi madre ha curado a ése?

-Si "ése" es Ízar, sí, lo ha curado esta mañana.- Alan bufó y volvió a bajar la cabeza para seguir con su manualidad- Alan, ¿no crees que os pasasteis un poco ayer?

-¿No crees que no eres nadie para darme la charla?- le respondió el con sorna- Bastante tengo con oír a mi madre como para escucharte también a ti.

Cuando la profesora Jonson entró en el aula, Alan olvidó todo lo que le había prometido a su madre acerca de portarse bien con aquella mujer y con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzó el pájaro que había estado haciendo con el pergamino y lo hizo revolotear alrededor de la mujer hasta que ésta empezó a lanzar grititos histéricos. En cualquier otra situación Ízar se habría reído de lo lindo con aquello, especialmente si eso significaba que la clase se suspendía pero en ese momento, enfadado como estaba con Alan y con su comportamiento chulesco se levantó y apuntó con su varita hacia el pájaro de papel hasta que este cayó al suelo y se consumió.

-¡Ya salió el prefecto!- se quejó Alan recostándose en su silla- ¿otra vez quieres que te parta la cara?

-Te acostaste tonto y te has levantado peor.- le saltó Ízar, mientras Andrea tiraba de su túnica para que volviera a sentarse.

-¡No te pases, estrellita!- Gritó Alan mientras se ponía de pie, dejando a toda la clase estupefacta. Harry intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo y hacer que se sentara pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Vale ya los dos!- Gritó Harry levantándose de la silla y poniéndose en medio de la clase a igual distancia de uno y otro- ¿Queréis dejar de portaros como estúpidos?

La profesora Jonson se acercó tímidamente a Harry como si a su lado, pudiera encontrar el aliento que no tenía.

-Lo...ooos dooos- tartamudeó- al despacho de la profesora Byrne. Estáis castigados.

Podría decirse que Alan e Ízar tenían el privilegio de ser los primeros castigados de la profesora de estudios muggles. Así que la sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos, especialmente para los dos chicos, que salieron de la clase a toda prisa.

-Eres un gilipollas- farfulló Ízar- No hay quien te aguante cuando te pones tonto.

-¿Pero qué me estás contando? Tú eres el imbécil, ¿desde que tienes novia no te gustan las bromas?

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vais?- la voz de Christine los paró en seco a los dos en medio del pasillo.

-Jonson nos ha castigado.- respondió Ízar.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues por darnos besitos en clase ¿tú qué crees?-saltó Alan todo lo chulo que pudo- ¿por qué crees que ha sido?

-¡¡Alan no te consiento que me hables así!!- rugió Christine y pareció que se erguía y crecía unos centímetros, a pesar de que en apariencia, con su nuevo estado podía dar la sensación de que era más dulce, la verdadera Christine salía en ese momento con más fuerza y potencia que en mucho tiempo- Añadid una semana más a vuestro castigo. Ízar, fuera de aquí y procura que no vuelva a verte metido en problemas y tú- Alan hizo todo lo posible por disimular el horrible cosquilleo de miedo que le había recorrido la espina dorsal cuando su madre lo miró- a mi despacho ya. Me tienes muy harta, jovencito.

Alan entró en el despacho de su madre que ya tanto conocía, más por estar castigado que por hacer visitas de cortesía, y se acopló en una de las sillas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su madre así de enfadada, desde que su relación había mejorado las cosas entre ellos funcionaban mejor y casi no se peleaban, pero ahora él sentía que quería enfadarse con todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor y su madre era el blanco perfecto.

Christine cerró la puerta despacio, respirando hondo y haciendo todo lo posible por no sentir nada para que así Alan no pudiera captarlo a través de su hermana. Sabía que él no estaba pasando un buen momento y que con todo aquello sólo reclamaba atención y aunque le hubiese gritado hasta quedarse afónica pensó que quizá por una vez en su vida podría interpretar el papel de Remus y jugar a ser el poli bueno.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te está pasando por la cabeza?

-Que Jonson es imbécil y va a hacer que me sueltes una charla.

Christine apretó las manos en la mesa hasta que los dedos empezaron a ponerse blancos, pero respiró hondo y consiguió volver a calmarse.

-Mira Alan, creo que no estás pasando por un buen momento y quizá por una vez podrías contar conmigo.- Alan habría tenido una respuesta sarcástica para cualquier comentario ofensivo que su madre pudiera haberle hecho, pero no para algo así. Se había planteado volver a desaparecerse delante de sus narices lo cual seguro que la enfadaba mucho, pero no se imaginaba que su madre se fuera a ofrecer para ayudarle de esa forma.- Algo ha pasado entre Ízar y Andrea que a ti te ha dolido ¿verdad?

-Puede ser- contestó intentando hacerse el duro.

-¿Es posible, y esto es sólo una suposición mía, que te haya dolido tanto porque estés celoso?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿de dónde te has sacado eso? Andrea es mi amiga ¡Para una que tengo! Bueno ¡Para una que tenía!

-Tu padre y yo también éramos amigos desde primer curso, como Andrea y tú.

-Sí pero papá siempre se pirró por estos ojitos que tú y yo tenemos y yo nunca he visto a Andrea como a una mujer. Vamos que no estoy celoso que estoy enfadado.

-¿Con Ízar?

-No, con el Papa de Roma, es que el otro día dijo algo que no me terminó de convencer Mater, esto de hacer de coleguita se te da mal. Te falta práctica.

-Pues no me lleves al límite no vaya a ser que lo sobrepasemos.- le amenazó ella con una sonrisa que daba aún más miedo que cuando estaba seria.

Alan se sentó bien en la silla y se puso serio. Apreciaba que su madre hiciera aquel esfuerzo en vez de gritarle y castigarle aunque en cierto modo lo habría preferido porque así podría haberse desahogado con ella.

-Sí, estoy enfadado con Ízar, porque pudiendo liarse con cualquier tía del colegio ha tenido que ir a putear a la única a la que le dije que no se acercara. Andrea siempre ha sido como una hermana, igual que Matt, Harry o el propio Ízar, por eso me jode que ahora llegue él a hacerle daño.

-¿Y no has pensado que a lo mejor le gusta de verdad?

-Claro, le gusta como le gustaba Tania, Ana, Mary, Luisa… ¿quieres que siga? Y al final la que lo paga es ella, por eso estoy tan enfadado.

-A lo mejor deberías darle un voto de confianza.

-Sí claro y a lo mejor podría pedirle a Snape que me ayude a celebrar el cumpleaños de James ¡Dices cada cosa!- Christine resopló resignada y negó con la cabeza algo desesperad- ¿Puedo irme ya?

-¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con Ízar?

-No, no quiero saber nada de él. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Cuando su madre le asintió con la cabeza Alan desapareció del despacho en una columna de energía. Estaba algo menos irritado pero igual de enfadado y decepcionado. Ízar había sido siempre, desde que eran unos renacuajos, su compañero de viaje, eran iguales, confidentes, amigos, colegas y ahora aquello le sonaba a puñalada trapera.

A la hora de comer Matt entró en el gran comedor algo tarde. Había tenido cuidado de las criaturas mágicas e iba farfullando burradas sobre el profesor Moore mientras Ginny intentaba mirarle el corte en la ceja que se había hecho con la nueva adquisición del profesor. El cariño mutuo que esos dos se tenían normalmente terminaba en algún daño y/o castigo para Matt, pero a éste le importaba poco y dejaba salir su vena más violenta cuando estaba cerca.

Tenía la esperanza de que cuando llegara a la mesa todo se hubiera arreglado entre Alan e Ízar y pudiera compartir con ellos su frustración, pero un vistazo general a la mesa de Gryffindor le dejó claro que las cosas sólo podían haber ido a peor.

En la esquina de siempre su hermano estaba hablando con Ron y Hermione mientras que tuvo que mirar hasta la otra punta de la mesa donde los más pequeños, algo asustados, habían hecho un hueco para dejarle un gran espacio vital a Alan y a su cabreo. En medio de la mesa, también solos comían con cara mustia Andrea e Ízar soportando las miradas de todos sus compañeros que no paraban de intentar averiguar lo que había ocurrido en aquel trío dado que la mayoría de ellos habrían apostado todo su dinero a que entre Alan y Andrea siempre había habido algo.

-¿Siguen igual?- preguntó Matt arrancándole a su hermano el muslo de pollo frito que acababa de coger.

-Peor- le contestó y recuperó su comida justo antes de que su hermano pudiera darle un bocado- no juegues con MI comida- aclaró antes de seguir- Han vuelto a discutir en clase de estudios muggles.

-¡Qué desastre!

-¡Eso pasa por no hacerme caso!- replicó Hermione muy digna- Mira que le dije que pasara del imbécil ése.

-Hermione, guapetona, que el imbécil ése es mi amigo, a ver si haces el favor de no estar todo el día a la gresca con él.- le pidió Harry, pero todo se le olvidó cuando vio a Yael levantarse de la mesa y salir del comedor acompañada de Ethel.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada significativa y se lamentaron del estado en el que estaba desde la última salida nocturna a Hogsmeade.

-¿Vosotros creéis que esto se pega?- preguntó Matt muy preocupado, y ni si quiera eso hizo despertar a Harry- Estos tres están perdidos, espero ser el único que se salve porque si no va a ser un desastre de año.

N/A: Bueno como podéis comprobar no he tardado mucho en subir, pero confieso que ya tenía el capi medio encarrilado, así que esto no será una costumbre. Sigo con poco tiempo, ahora incluso con menos, pero sarna con gusto no pica, como se suele decir, así que espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis mucho.

Un beso fuerte


	24. Un San Valentín de risa

CAPÍTULO 24:

CAPÍTULO 24: UN SAN VALENTÍN DE RISA.

Las cosas entre Alan e Ízar no habían mejorado lo más mínimo. Ízar seguía durmiendo en la torre de sus padres y evitaba a Alan lo máximo que podía, pero era muy difícil porque estaban juntos en todo: clases, quidditch, sala común… Por suerte aún no habían empezado su castigo, seguramente porque Christine había querido darles unos días para que se enfriaran. Las comidas seguían haciéndolas por separado, Harry y Matt para evitar el compromiso de elegir por uno u otro de sus amigos, se lavaban las manos y se sentaban con sus compañeros de curso. Alan, por su parte, seguía prefiriendo comer solo, como casi todo lo que hacía últimamente, y Andrea e Ízar, con todo el lío que se había montado por su relación, preferían dejar al margen a los demás y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

-Estás muy seria hoy ¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada, no sé, será el tiempo.- Andrea sonrió para intentar mejorar su aspecto, pero lo cierto es que parecía bastante triste. Si Ízar la hubiera conocido como lo hacía Alan, se habría dado cuenta de que mentía como una vil bellaca, pero no era el caso, así que se conformó con su contestación y su sonrisa postiza.

Alya se subió a las piernas de su hermano y aprovechando aquella distracción, Andrea no pudo evitar mirar a su mejor amigo, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa solo y con aspecto pensativo. En el fondo se sentía tremendamente culpable por aquella situación, pero al mismo tiempo, no encontraba ninguna razón para acercarse a Alan que lo único que había hecho era enfadarse por algo que a ella le hacía feliz.

-Estoy muy enfadada con vosotros.- saltó muy resuelta Alya, sacando a Andrea de sus pensamientos, que esta vez no pasaron desapercibidos para Ízar.- Todavía estoy esperando a que vosotros me lo contéis.

-¿Que te contemos qué? – le inquirió su hermano que había omitido cualquier referencia a Andrea mientras estaba con ella para evitar que con su maravillosa inocencia pudiera decirle algo a Alan y empeorar aún más las cosas.

-¿Pues qué va a ser? No soy tonta ¿sabéis? ¡Después de todo lo que yo he hecho!

-Llevas razón, Alya,- Andrea había esbozado con aquello la primera sonrisa sincera del día- hemos sido muy malas personas, porque tú fuiste un cupido excelente. Muchas gracias, guapa, si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría existido nunca nada entre nosotros.

-¡Oh, vamos, no le des tanta coba, que se pone muy pesada!

-¡Déjala!- se quejó Alya que estaba encantada con las palabras de Andrea- Vale, os perdono, pero si me traéis algo chuli de Zonko cuando salgáis a Hogsmeade.

El castillo había amanecido aquella mañana con el anuncio de una salida a Hogsmeade durante el fin de semana, lo que tuvo como gran aliciente que precisamente en esa semana celebrarían San Valentín; así que las distintas parejas o aspirantes a parejas del colegio se revolucionaron con la idea de que podrían pasar una velada tranquila y romántica fuera del castillo.

Uno de esos que aspiraban a tener pareja o cualquier cosa que implicara relacionarse con una jovencita de ravenclaw era Harry. Desde su salida clandestina al pueblo no había vuelto a hablar con Yael y su relación parecía cada vez más abocada al fracaso definitivo. Había intentado hablar con ella algunas veces pero siempre se había marchado con alguna excusa y había podido comprobar que lo evitaba allá dónde él la buscara. Harry intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que Yael no era nada importante en su vida e incluso había caído en casi todos los pasos que su padre le había dicho, pero cuando se vio tonteando con otras chicas delante de ella sólo con la firme intención de provocar unos celos que al menos no aparentaba, se dio cuenta de que James tenía razón y que o buscaba una solución o terminaría haciendo el tonto mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Aquella tarden volvían a tener entrenamiento de quidditch, pero a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello porque en aquella semana sus entrenamientos se habían parecido más a una conferencia de paz entre Irak y EE.UU. que a cualquier cosa relacionada con el quidditch y aquel día en concreto no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar lo que tuvieran que decirse Alan e Ízar, así que se había rezagado el último, dilatando el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse con un vestuario destrozado. Pero aquello que rigiese el destino se había puesto en su contra y justo cuando dobló la esquina del segundo piso fue a chocar de frente con nada menos que con Yael, que iba cargada de libros y que se cayeron al suelo con el choque.

-Lo siento, iba despistado.- Harry reaccionó tarde pero al final se agachó a ayudar a la chica a recoger sus cosas.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes, ya lo recojo yo, creo que llegas tarde al entrenamiento.- Harry sonrió como un idiota al darse cuenta de que ella sabía aún cual era su horario y eso lo armó de valor al fin.

-¿Has visto que hay salida a Hogsmeade?

-Sí, sí que lo he visto- Yael bajó la cabeza intentando recoger los últimos pergaminos con la esperanza de que después de aquello no viniera otra pregunta.

-A lo mejor te apetecería que fuéramos juntos.- Harry le sonrió confiado de ver que ella tardaba en contestar, se dijo a sí mismo que si estuviera enfadada le habría soltado un rotundo no o le habría gritado como ya hizo en su cuarto aquella fatídica noche.

-Creo que no, Harry; no me apetece ir contigo. Las cosas no han cambiado nada y ya te dije que no quería esa situación.

La cara de Harry se descompuso totalmente a medida que iba escuchando las palabras de su exchica. Tardó tanto en reaccionar y asimilar lo que ella estaba diciéndole que cuando lo hizo ella ya se había alejado unos pasos.

-¡Espera, Yael! Verás lo he estado pensando mucho estos días y… no sé, tú nunca me habías dicho que quisieras algo serio, pero… bueno, que yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Es muy bonito ese gesto, pero eso es sólo para hoy, quizá para mañana, pero al final cuando se te cruce alguna tía guapa pasarás olímpicamente de mí y volverás a mandarlo todo a la mierda. Harry, tengo catorce años, no te estoy pidiendo una relación seria, no te equivoques, yo sólo quiero una persona que me respete y tú no eres esa persona.

Harry intentó cogerle la mano pero ella la retiró rápidamente y se giró de forma brusca para seguir su camino. Había conseguido no derramar ni una sola lágrima delante de Harry pero podía notar cómo un nudo cada vez más denso y grande se estaba acomodando en su garganta y la única salida que tenía a aquello era salir corriendo. Harry se quedó en medio del pasillo, irritado y al mismo tiempo triste y despreciado. Le dio una patada a la pared que tenía más cerca y sólo el fuerte dolor que sintió le hizo salir de su nube de mal humor y enfilar el camino hacia el campo de quidditch, todavía cojeando.

Efectivamente lo suyo era un vestuario dividido, y eso sólo les podía traer problemas porque pronto tendrían que enfrentarse a Ravenclaw que estaba mejorando mucho en las últimas semanas, mientras que ellos cada vez eran más desastrosos encima de una escoba. Harry entró tarde y serio, aún centrado en su conversación con Yael, y ni siquiera prestó atención al hecho de que Alan estuviera sentado en el suelo en un rincón pasando su escoba de una a otra mano mientras Andrea e Ízar estaban en el otro extremo, callados y sin mirarse entre sí.

-¡Ya era hora! Se puede saber dónde estabas- exclamó Ron cuando vio entrar a su amigo, pero este ni siquiera le miró. Soltó su bolsa y se puso la equitación de entrenamiento como un gesto mecánico- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora?- le preguntó a Matt que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El entrenamiento empezó con un Harry pasando olímpicamente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Alan se negaba en rotundo, como en los últimos días, a pasarle la quaffle a Andrea por muy buena posición que ésta tuviera, lo que hacía que Ginny no pudiera llegar a los pases que el chico le hacía ni que éste respondiera a los que recibía de Andrea. El resultado: no fueron capaz de marcarle un tanto ni al mismísimo arco iris, pero la cosa no mejoraba entre los golpeadores. Matt que se tomaba cada entrenamiento tan a pecho que parecía la final de un mundial estaba discutiendo con Ízar porque ya había dejado pasar dos bludger que estuvieron a punto de dar a Ginny y a Ron.

Cada minuto que pasaba Matt estaba más y más encendido, miraba por todo el campo y lo único que podía ver era un equipo deshecho y perdedor. Ron y Ginny se esforzaban por concentrarse y tomárselo en serio pero al ver los despistes y las meteduras de pata de sus compañeros se desesperaban cada vez más. El colmo de los colmos lo encontró Matt cuando miró a su hermano para que pusiera algo de orden y le encontró con una snitch revoloteando en su oreja sin que él se percatara ni por un instante de dónde estaba la pelotita.

-¡¡SE ACABÓ!!- gritó como un poseso- ¡¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!! ¡¡AHORA!!

Ginny y Ron respiraron aliviados al ver que alguien tomaba las riendas de aquel desastre, pero los demás miraron sorprendidos a Matt y bajaron más por curiosidad que por considerar que podía tener algo de razón.

-Ey, enano, ¿se puede saber quién te ha dado a ti permiso para dar órdenes?

-Tú, te callas- le respondió iracundo a su hermano, al que sólo se le quedó una graciosa cara de estupefacción.- ¿A qué venís? ¿Eh? Sí, los cuatro. No me miréis como si no supieseis de qué os estoy hablando.- continuó totalmente enfadado.

-Mira, enano, yo creo que hoy te has levantado con mal pie ¿por qué no te das una duchita y nos dejas en paz?- Alan le había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros y miró a Harry intentado encontrar una respuesta, pero él estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Alan? ¡¡Cierra el pico!! Que tú eres el que tiene un mal día o una mala semana porque no eres capaz de meter la quaffle ni en el mismísimo agujero de la capa de ozono- Ízar reprimió una risa que le valió para que Alan le mirara con malos modos y para llamar la atención de la furia de Matt- ¡Y tú calladito! ¿Me oyes? Que por tu culpa por poco una bludger nos deja sin cazadora.

-Te estás pasando, Matthew.- le advirtió Harry.

-No, hermanito, no me estoy pasando ni un pelo, soy el único cuerdo de todos vosotros y desde ahora quedas inhabilitado hasta que se te pase lo que quiera que tengas en la cabeza.

-¿Pero tú qué…? – empezó a protestar Harry, uniéndose a las quejas de Alan, Ízar y Andrea.

-¡¡He dicho que os calléis!!- ni el gesto ni el tono de Matt admitieron ninguna respuesta, especialmente para sus amigos que jamás lo habían visto así.

-¿De dónde ha sacado esa mala leche?- murmuró Ízar.

-¡¡Esto es quidditch!!- gritó Matt.

-De James- contestó Alan inmediatamente al escuchar aquella frase, lo que hizo sonreír a ambos. No obstante, en cuanto se vieron con aquel mínimo de complicidad los dos se pusieron muy dignos y se separaron un metro.

-¡Tú!- rugió señalando a Alan- Me importa muy poco que no te hables con tu amiga, cuando esa amiga es la cazadora del equipo, que te hayas partido la boca con tu mejor amigo y que no te aguantes ni tú mismo ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Porque esto es quidditch?- se aventuró Alan

-¡¡Exacto!!- Matt cada vez aparentaba estar más fuera de sus casillas, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa perversa- Si te jode que esté con Ízar, te aguantas, si ya no es tu amiguita del alma, te aguantas, pero es tu compañera y no le hables en lo que te queda de vida, pero cuando estéis en una escoba vais a ser uña y carne ¿me he explicado bien?- ninguno de los aludidos contestó- No os he oído y a lo mejor es porque no os interesa seguir en el equipo.

-Tú no vas a llegar el último a echarme a mí del equipo.- Todo el mundo habría esperado una respuesta así de Alan, pero fue Andrea quien respondió.

-Mira, no te pongas digna, porque si no llega a ser por ti y el merluzo que tienes de novio, este equipo seguiría teniendo posibilidades de ganarle a Ravenclaw la semana que viene y ahora tenemos dos cazadores que no se miran y un golpeador que no sería capaz de golpear un gigante en coma.

-Matt, te estás pasando mucho. Tienes razón en lo del equipo pero no tienes que sacar los trapos sucios de nadie.- Ízar había hecho un esfuerzo por comprender a su amigo, porque sabía que no le gustaba perder ni jugando con Alya a las casitas, pero no iba a permitir que les culpara de todo lo que pasaba.

-Olvídame, estrellita, tú sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. ¡¡Esto es quidditch!!- gritó otra vez- y vosotros estáis trayendo vuestros problemas personales al equipo. Ginny, Ron y yo no tenemos culpa de lo que os pase, así que podíais hacer un esfuerzo y fingir que sois amigos.

-Se acabó jugar a ser mayor, enano. Ya te quiero calladito, aquí no hay más capitán que yo, así que tira.- A pesar del empujón de su hermano, Matt no se movió de allí, seguía con el ceño fruncido y no parecía ni por asomo el chico tranquilo y cariñoso que era.

-Te he dicho que quedas deshabilitado hasta que espabiles- le gritó furioso- , así que si quieres el puesto de capitán, arréglate con Yael. No podemos estar pendientes de si te quiere o no te quiere porque nosotros tenemos que ganar un partido ¿sabes?- Harry no fue capaz de contestar a eso, estaba entre sorprendido y asustado del recién estrenado carácter de su hermano y se había quedado sin palabras- ¡Y aquí no acaba la cosa! ¡Os recuerdo a los tres que tenemos cosas pendientes con los Slytherin!- Matt, guiado por su furia, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse nada dentro y ello incluía el miedo que sentía a no ser capaz de convertirse en animago llegado el momento clave- Así que digáis lo que digáis y os pongáis como os pongáis, ¡tenemos que tratar el pequeño asunto del bosque!

-Sí claro y hacemos una fiesta del pijama y nos damos besitos ¡No te jode!- bramó Ízar- Matt, deja de soñar, puede que te hagamos caso con el equipo pero olvídate de los demás.

-¿Ah sí? Pues serás tú quien tenga que ir lamiéndole el culo a ciertas serpientes arrogantes, a no ser que antes que eso prefieras, simulad que os lleváis bien y usar tu precioso pijama de rayas blancas y negras.

Los otros seis miembros del equipo guardaron silencio durante un rato, tres de ellos porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que Matt estaba hablando y los otros tres porque de repente se habían dado cuenta de que sus problemas no sólo los podrían llevar a perder un partido sino a tener que perder la apuesta con Slytherin lo que significaba ser sus fieles servidores durante el resto del curso.

-Sin que sirva de precedente- empezó Harry totalmente serio. – Mi hermano lleva razón – Matt al ver que al menos había conseguido que Harry despertara el Potter que llevaba dentro y se concentrara en lo que importaba en la vida, se calló y se hizo a un lado.- Así que a vosotros tres os quiero como siempre mientras estéis en un entrenamiento o partido o en cualquier momento en que haya una escoba de por medio y si no sois capaces de hacerlo, ya sabéis lo que puede ocurrir.

-¿Nos vas a echar?- chuleó Alan que hasta ese momento había se mantenido un poco al margen.

-No me pongas a prueba, Alan, porque tal y como hemos entrenado hoy nos ganaría hasta un equipo de niños de primero.- Harry miró muy despacio a cada uno de sus tres jugadores problemáticos hasta que consiguió un asentimiento más o menos arrancado de cada uno de ellos- Bien, ahora, Ginny, Ron, muy buen trabajo, Andrea; el entrenamiento ha terminado, si os podéis marchar un momento, por favor.

Los tres chicos se fueron poco convencidos de dejar a sus cuatro amigos allí. Andrea, especialmente, estaba algo reticente a marcharse porque en el fondo, si Harry iba a seguir abroncándoles ella podía merecérselo tanto como Alan o Ízar.

-Hace mucho que no practicamos la animagia –empezó Matt mucho más calmado- y no creo que eso sea tan fácil las primeras veces como simplemente pensarlo, si queremos conseguir ganar la apuesta a los de Slytherin tenemos que ponernos serios en ese tema y mientras sigáis así.

-De acuerdo, quidditch y animagia- empezó Ízar entrando por el aro- a mí me parece bien.

Los tres miraron a Alan esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, hasta que éste se hartó y acabó claudicando.

-Que sí, que sí, pero cordialidad no es amistad- puntualizó.

-De acuerdo, pues el sábado sería un buen día para practicar y buscar un plan.- propuso Harry que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba el sábado y no quería estar aquel día desocupado con tiempo para pensar dónde y con quién estaba Yael.

-A ver, Romeo,- Alan se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la cara- que Julieta haya abandonado la escena no significa que yo y este cuerpo que tengo no vayamos a aprovechar un día en Hogsmeade.

-¡Es verdad!- agregó Ízar- Tú no habrás quedado con nadie pero yo ya tengo planes.

-Pensándolo bien…- Alan miró de reojo a Ízar y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro- a mí tampoco me importa tanto quedarme el sábado en el castillo.

-¡Lo haces sólo por joder!- saltó Ízar fastidiado.

-Sí, es una posibilidad como otra cualquiera- A Alan aquella acusación, totalmente fundada, no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Al contrario, parecía divertido molestando a Ízar y su cita con Andrea.

-Imbécil.

-Traidor.

-¡Chicos!- les riñó Matt- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

-Es que el entrenamiento ya ha terminado.- Alan puso cara de inocente y abrió los brazos como si aquel rifirrafe con Ízar hubiera sido algo sin importancia- Bueno ¿qué? ¿Quedamos el sábado, entonces?

-Yo…- Matt no estaba muy seguro de decir lo que estaba a punto de contarles, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio- es que yo ya he quedado para el sábado.- soltó del tirón.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Ese es mi, Matt!- exclamó Ízar contento al ver que tenía un aliado- Gracias, tío, por sacarme del apuro- le susurró al oído mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Oye, que es verdad!- se defendió Matt ofendido y librándose del abrazo de su primo- No lo he hecho por ti, tengo una cita con una chica de verdad ¡listos!

Matt salió de allí disparado y muy ofendido por las dudas sobre sus, por otro lado escasas, dotes amatorias. Pocos minutos después los tres pequeños merodeadores, asombrados, pero al mismo tiempo orgullosos, se marcharon también de allí cada uno con sus correspondientes líos en la cabeza.

San Valentín los despertó a todos algo revueltos. Ízar era la primera vez que pasaría aquel día con alguien que le importaba de verdad y en cuanto abrió los ojos salió disparado a la torre Gryffindor donde pretendía esperar a su "enamorada" para pasar con ella un día romántico en la medida en la que las clases se lo permitieran. En la sala común se cruzó con Matt y Alan que bajaban a desayunar y para no variar, olvidando completamente la tregua a la que debían someterse, Alan pasó de largo sin dejar de echar una mirada de asco al paquete que Ízar llevaba en las manos.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó Ízar a Matt mientras miraba por encima del hombro de su amigo hacia la escalera de caracol.

-No quiere bajar a desayunar. A ver si se arregla pronto con Yael porque no hay quien lo aguante.

Ízar esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, una de esas que se le dibujaban en la cara cuando una idea peligrosa le cruzaba la mente y Matt, después de tantos años, lo detectó enseguida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó casi con miedo, pero la repuesta tendría que esperar porque en ese mismo momento Hermione y Andrea bajaban las escaleras e Ízar ya no estaba para ideas raras que no implicaran a su chica.

-Sí, esto… ya te lo contaré.- Ízar iba empujándole hacia la puerta con escasa diplomacia mientras sonreía a Andrea que ya le había visto- ¡Por cierto! Ya me dirás quién es tu cita pequeño Romeo.

-Al menos ya no me llama enano.- se consoló Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

Andrea se había parado al final de la escalera de caracol ya hacía todo lo posible por ignorar los comentarios de Hermione, que desde que había empezado su relación con Ízar, habían crecido tanto en cantidad como en mordacidad.

-Me han dicho que el desayuno de hoy es muy bueno- comentó Ízar con retintín mirando a Hermione que en cuanto se había acercado le había dedicado una maravillosa cara de asco- ¿No te apetecería bajar a comprobarlo?

-Me apetecería mucho más que los elfos te pusieran a ti flameado, pero me aguanto.- Ízar y Andrea la miraron reflejando una clarísima invitación a marcharse, aunque podía notarse que Ízar habría preferido echarla de allí a patadas.- ¡Con la de tíos que hay en el mundo y que te guste el bicho éste!

Andrea le tapó la boca a Ízar justo en el instante en el que éste iba a contestar y quedarse muy a gusto. Con un gesto de la mano y una expresión reprendedora a su amiga le indicó que se marchara, en el fondo estaba deseando saber qué era lo que Ízar llevaba en aquel paquete.

-Feliz San Valentín.- le susurró una vez que Hermione se había marchado- ¿ese regalito es para mí?- preguntó emocionada con una sonrisa casi infantil.

-La verdad es que hoy es el regalo de mi madre- Ízar intentó ponerse lo más serio que le dejaba la expresión de decepción que se había dibujado en la cara de Andrea- No te había comprado nada. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Ah! Bueno, no pasa nada.

-¡¡Qué tonta eres!! Que sí, que es para ti.- le extendió el regalo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la ilusión de nuevo reflejada en la cara de su chica- Feliz San Valentín para ti también.

Ízar había comprado un pequeño naranjo no más grande que un bonsái porque Andrea le había dicho que su flor favorita era el azahar, así que después de buscar por cientos de catálogos y pedir ayuda a su madre, ésta lo había encontrado en una pequeña tienda en el barrio mágico de Birmingham. Por su parte, Andrea le había comprado un libro en alemán que Ízar quería desde hacía tiempo.

El momento romántico no pudo alargarse mucho. Tenían que bajar a desayunar antes de su clase de pociones porque pasar dos horas en aquella clase sin nada en el estómago no podía ser para nada bueno para la salud. Por suerte para Andrea, había cambiado para bien de compañero, y desde que estaba con Ízar sus calificaciones en pociones parecían haber mejorado.

En la torre de los merodeadores, la mañana del día de los enamorados empezaba de forma diferente para cada pareja. En la habitación de Remus y Christine, ella dormía plácidamente junto a un enorme ramo de rosas blancas que su marido había dejado allí mientras se duchaba. Últimamente Christine necesitaba dormir mucho, se cansaba cada vez más y Remus sabía que entraba en la peor fase de su embarazo así que no tuvo fuerzas para despertarla. Cuando abrió los ojos, escuchó el repiqueteo del agua y la voz de Remus tarareando una de aquellas canciones que habían terminado aprendiendo a fuerza de escuchárselas a Alan. El olor de las rosas la embriagó y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, pero el cansancio la obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo hasta que Remus, en vista de que no llegaría a su clase si seguía durmiendo, terminó por despertarla.

Los Potter sí se habían despertado, a pesar de que Lily se esforzaba por fingir que seguía durmiendo consiguiendo así más caricias de su marido. Cuando no pudo seguir fingiendo, la batería de caricias y mimos propios de ese día empezó con un suave beso de James en la frente que estiró la mano para sacar una pequeña cajita del cajón de su mesilla de noche. Lily la abrió con cierta dificultad al verse atrapada por el abrazo de su marido que no la dejaba separarse ni un centímetro. Después de ver la pulsera que James le había regalado se tiró a su cuello como una niña la mañana de navidad, olvidando por completo que ella le había comprado una escoba nueva.

Si alguien representaba el espíritu del "antisanvalentín" esos eran Sirius y Patricia, aquella mañana como cualquier otra dormían a pierna suelta ajenos a cualquier cosa que significase demostrase su amor por obligación. A veces se habían sorprendido con algún detalle, una cena romántica o algún regalito, pero entre ellos eso podía darse en cualquier día del año así que San Valentín o San Genaro, pensaban pasar aquel día como cualquier otro, aprovechando, si las circunstancias y la aprendiza de demonio que tenían les dejaban, el momento para darse un regalo más físico que material.

Sus hijos, sin embargo, no habían heredado aquel desdén por el romanticismo y mientras Ízar intercambiaba regalos en la sala común, Alya había desmantelado su armario y buscaba montada en una silla algo rojo que le gustara y que no la hiciera parecer una princesita de cuento. Aquella mañana se había despertado temprano por los nervios, se acostó pensando que tenía que hacerle un regalo a Matt para evitar que cualquier otra pelandusca se le adelantara, así que en cuanto había oído a Ízar salir había saltado de la cama y había empezado su operación San Valentín particular.

Encima de la cama había varios pergaminos, unos rotos y otros arrugados, había derramado un bote entero de tinta roja encima de la cama pero eso no le había importado lo más mínimo porque al final había logrado su peculiar obra de arte amorosa que tendría que darle a Matt lo antes posible.

Cuando Patricia entró en aquel proyecto de holocausto nuclear, comenzó el lío en la torre. Los gritos de su madre la hicieron enfurecer y empezó a gritar y lloriquear buscando el apoyo de su padre, pero Sirius sabía que como la defendiera una vez más en alguna de las suyas, especialmente en esa que había dejado el cuarto hecho una pena, tendría más que problemas con Patricia. Para los demás también fue una especie de despertador, Chris acabó por levantarse de la cama e intentó arreglar su mal aspecto con algo de maquillaje y James y Lily se obligaron a salir de la cama a la vista de que los insistentes gritos de las dos chicas Mackenzie no les dejarían concentrarse para nada en particular.

Harry dejó que se le pegaran las sábanas hasta el último minuto, no tenía ganas de ver a Yael aquel día después de lo que le había dicho en su último encuentro, pero después de lamentarse durante un largo rato decidió que Yael no le convertiría en un amargado. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía quince años y cierta facilidad para ligar con las chicas así que metería a Yael en el último rincón de su cabeza hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él.

Caminó por los pasillos casi vacíos camino del gran salón donde esperaba que sus amigos terminaran por distraerle lo suficiente como para no sentirse tentado a mirar a la mesa Ravenclaw. De vez en cuando se encontraba alguna pareja profesándose mimitos y besos por las esquinas. Le pareció ver a Ízar y Andrea entrando en el pasillo secreto que él iba a tomar, así que cambió de planes y siguió el camino habitual. Quizá hubiera sido mejor acompañar a Ízar y Andrea o quedarse en la cama con las sábanas hasta la frente, incluso quizás hubiera sido mejor tirarse desde la torre de Astronomía porque la imagen que tenía delante no saldría de su cabeza ni con un millón de horas de terapia de choque.

En el último pasillo que le llevaba al gran Salón Snape y Badder se besaban como si la vida les fuese en ello, ignorando absolutamente los alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor entre sorprendidos y asqueados de que el universo hubiera podido unir una pareja tan esperpéntica. Harry se tapó los ojos varias veces sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo incluso se sintió tentado de pellizcarse para comprobar que aquello sólo era una pesadilla y que en la vida real no tendría que ver nada parecido, pero la imagen de Alan apoyado en la pared al otro lado del pasillo le dio una ligera idea de de dónde provenía aquel manantial de cariño.

-¿A que mola?- le preguntó Alan cuando Harry llegó a su altura.

-Hombre depende de lo que quieras transmitir con esto, tío.- Harry no podía quitar la imagen de sus dos odiados profesores manoseándose la espalda y el pelo mientras se besaban- Agradable, lo que se dice agradable no es.

-No, la verdad es que no.- coincidió Alan- Pero lo bueno está todavía por llegar.

Alan hizo un pequeño gesto de concentración y la pareja se despegó unos centímetros para empezar a andar hacia el comedor. Ignoraban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor como si no hubiera nada en el mundo excepto ellos y tenían la mirada perdida el uno en el otro con un extraño brillo que sólo podía proporcionar la hipnosis de Alan. El chico no había podido evitar hacer uso de sus engrandecidos poderes cuando los había visto hablando en el pasillo, se había entretenido con una chica de Slytherin que había terminado diciéndole, después de darle mucha coba, que tenía novio y que no podría salir con él en Hogsmeade, así que nada mejor que para pagar su frustración que divertirse un rato a costa de sus dos amados profesores. Sólo se lamentó de que Derek Moore no estuviera allí para hacerle completamente feliz el día.

La entrada en el Salón fue todo un espectáculo. Los profesores acaramelados se daban besos y mimos mientras pasaban entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff para sentarse con el resto de profesores. Las expresiones de asco y sorpresa no se dejaron esperar, los chicos chiflaban y lanzaban vítores y carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Era algo totalmente surrealista porque aunque en algún momento hubieran podido apostar por que entre ellos había algo más que afinidad jamás habrían sido capaces de imaginarlos mostrando su cariño delante de todo el colegio.

En la mesa Gryffindor Ízar y Matt se sumaron a las expresiones de sus compañeros aumentando el alboroto general que se había creado y ante el cual, los profesores, igualmente sorprendidos y conmocionados, no hacían nada. Harry y Alan se retrasaron un poco para que no los relacionaran con el "delito" pero en cuanto llegaron con el resto de sus compañeros a ninguno de sus amigos se les escapó que la sonrisa maléfica de Alan tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.

Si había alguien en aquel comedor que compartía la satisfacción de los chicos, ésos eran precisamente sus padres. Después del impacto inicial James y Sirius habían empezado a reírse sin ocultarse lo más mínimo. Remus, por su parte, era algo más disimulado y procuraba que los demás no vieran su diversión. Las chicas tampoco se quedaban cortas, Patricia había tenido que soltar en el suelo a Alya porque no podía dejar de mirar aquella situación tan extraña sin reírse y Lily, al igual que Remus, intentaba tapar su satisfacción pero le estaba siendo difícil. La única que no reía era Christine, ella miraba a Alan e intentaba buscar en su hijo algo que le confirmara que él tenía la culpa, pero en cuanto los chicos captaron la mirada de la arcángel todos se encogieron de hombros y se hicieron los locos.

-Dime que ese es tu regalo de San Valentín- suplicaba Sirius justo cuando Snape había tirado a Gala sobre la mesa entre las risitas tontas de la mujer- por favor, cariño, dime que es cosa tuya y te prometo que hago lo que tu quieras.

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.- respondió Patricia intentando calmar su risa.

-La fama la tenéis vosotros- James tenía que sujetarse el costado porque había empezado incluso a dolerle- pero jamás os he visto dar un espectáculo de este tipo… En público- matizó después de una carcajada.

Dumbledore entraba en ese momento en el salón con una túnica especialmente colorida, la sonrisa que llevaba mientras hablaba con la profesora Jonson desapareció por completo al ver el escándalo que había en ese momento en el salón y su seriedad se acrecentó aún más al ver el motivo de aquella debacle.

-¡SILENCIO!

Los alumnos se sentaron rápidamente y los profesores los imitaron intentando aparentar ante el director que ellos habían intentado mantener el orden, pero Dumbledore los conocía a todos demasiado bien como para saber que no habían movido ni un dedo por controlar aquella turba. El silencio del comedor solo era roto por los fuertes pasos del director hacia la mesa de profesores y los ruiditos cariñosos que salían de la nueva pareja, que hipnotizada como estaba, había ignorado absolutamente el mandato del director.

-O rompes la hipnosis o te pillan- susurró Ízar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sentando enfrente de Alan.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le contestó él de mala gana más por llevarle la razón de manera sistemática que porque quisiera seguir con aquello porque efectivamente lo iban a pillar y de esa se le caía el pelo.

-Profesor Snape, profesora Badder- se oyó la voz autoritaria y firme del director- A mí despacho. Los demás a clase.

Justo en ese instante Alan rompió la conexión la mente de sus profesores sin olvidarse de dejarles el recuerdo de haber tomado unos bombones que había en el despacho de Filch. Si las cosas salían bien acabarían echándole la culpa a algún elixir de amor mal colocado.

Había costado mucho que los alumnos volvieran a la normalidad y cogieran sus libros para dar la primera clase. El espectáculo y la reacción severa del director les había dado tema de conversación para varios días pero ahora tenían que afrontar sus respectivas clases y pobre de aquel que tuviera pociones o herbología después de que Snape y Badder terminaran de hablar con Dumbledore.

Matt había sido un afortunado, su primera clase de ese día era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y para mejorar aún más el día era totalmente práctica, así que James, Sirius y Remus habían retirado todos los pupitres y se paseaban entre sus alumnos corrigiendo movimientos, enseñándoles posturas y reacciones. Gustara más o gustara menos la clase de los merodeadores era cuanto menos entretenida y útil. De vez en cuando tenían duelos entre ellos, otras montaban ataques y contraataque y en las menos tenían que coger apuntes y hacer trabajos escritos.

El buen ambiente de la clase no dejó a sus alumnos advertir que la puerta se había abierto. Al otro lado, la pequeña Alya acompañada de Luna intentaba ponerse bien la camiseta roja que había terminado eligiendo para su perfecto día de los enamorados. Ni corta ni perezosa entró en clase salteando a unos y otros que, ahora sí, la miraban sorprendidos y divertidos.

-Profesor Black, creo que le buscan- comentó un chico de Hufflepuff cuando Alya se chocó contra sus piernas.

-¡Alya! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que te van a hacer daño?

-¡Que va! Si me hacen daño, tú les suspendes.- contestó ella resuelta haciendo sonreír a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

-No deberías estar aquí- intervino James- Lily estará preocupada por ti.

-¿Por qué no compensarían caracteres entre Ízar y la niña?- le preguntó Remus en voz baja a James al ver que la niña pasaba absolutamente de cuánto pudiera preocupar a su tía Lily.

-He venido a buscar a Matt.- Matt que se había acercado se metió detrás de su padre para que ella no pudiera verlo.

Sus compañeros de clase empezaron a mirarlo entre risitas de burla y cuchicheos. La mayoría sabía en mayor o menos medida del encaprichamiento de Alya con Matt especialmente después del numerito que montó en el baile de navidad, así que aquello sólo podría ser una anécdota más que les sacaría unas risas en las que el protagonista tendría que ser el pobre Matt.

-Alya tienes que irte de aquí. Si quieres ver a Matt, tendrás que hacerlo luego en casa.- Remus se agachó para ponerse a su altura y pretendía ser amable y dulce con la niña, pero esta se había enfurruñado y negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

-Venga, Alya, dime qué quieres.- Matt salió de detrás de su padre armándose de valor. Miró a su alrededor y buscó apoyo en sus amigos que no sabían muy bien si reír o compadecerse del chico.- ¿A qué has venido?

-A darte mi regalito. Lo he hecho yo.- Alya le tendió un pergamino con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Matt lo miró durante un largo rato y se esforzó mucho en averiguar qué era exactamente lo que su pequeña novia había dibujado allí. Había mucha tinta roja pero también rayas amarillas allí y aquí. Le dio la vuelta, contrariado, esperando así encontrarle algún sentido pero no hubo manera. Detrás de él, Ginny y Seamos querían ayudarle incluso James se había asomado para echarle una mano pero su imaginación no dio para tanto.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó ella compungida.

-¡¡Sí, claro que me gusta!! Es un… es un…- Sirius que estaba viendo los apuros por los que pasaba su sobrino, le quitó el pergamino de las manos y él, más que acostumbrado a recibir regalos de aquel estilo de su hija, sí supo lo que era, así que por gestos a espaldas de la pequeña empezó a gesticular, de forma poco disimulada, para decirle a Matt que lo que ella le había dibujado era un corazón.- ¡¡Ah!! Es un corazón muy bonito, Alya, muchísimas gracias.

La pequeña se tiró a los brazos de su amor totalmente emocionada por haber acertado con su regalo y estaba vez sólo pudo sacar una expresión de ternura de los compañeros de Matt.

N/A: Hola a todos!! Siento tantísimo retraso, pero la verdad es que pensé que ya había subido el capítulo, así que perdonad mi mala cabeza. De todas formas la cosa será lenta, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo yo sola así que tendréis que ser pacientes conmigo.

Un beso muy fuerte y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews


	25. Amor y Odio

CAPÍTULO 25: AMOR Y ODIO.

Como en cualquier otra salida a Hogsmeade el castillo era un revuelo. Todos estaban deseando salir para degustar un día que sabía a primavera temprana. En la torre Gryffindor, Alan obligaba a Harry a arreglarse, le había prometido que antes de que acabara el día volvería habiendo olvidado completamente a Yael. Harry que se había hecho el duro sumándose a lo que terminaron siendo sonidos guturales sacados de las cuevas de Atapuerca para demostrar su hombría, sabía en el fondo que si Alan tenía algún plan relacionado con chicas de por medio, volvería esa noche con un sentimiento de culpabilidad más agravado.

-Ízar tenía esa misma cara el otro día- Matt, arreglado para la ocasión, miraba a los chicos desde el dintel de la puerta. Harry se miraba en el espejo aparentando estar deseando encontrar una nueva chica mientras que Alan lo observaba con un gesto en la cara que tal como le había dicho Matt se parecía mucho al que mostró Ízar unos días antes.

-Eso no puede ser, enano, ¿no ves que yo soy más guapo?

Matt ignoró el comentario egocéntrico de Alan como si fuera una mosca a la que hubiera terminado acostumbrándose. Se acercó a él e intentó que su hermano no lo oyera por si acaso su corazonada terminaba siendo real.

-¿Habéis tramado algo?

-¿Se te olvida que ése y yo no nos hablamos? Bastante tengo con aguantarle con cordialidad en el quidditch como para preparar un plan juntos.

-Pues él también trama algo.

-Pero seguro que no es tan bueno como lo mío.

Matt prefirió ignorar la lucha interna que había estallado en su familia y concentrarse en su cita. Una cita que había conseguido él sólo, sin la presión de sus hermanos diciéndole lo que tenía o no que hacer y eso le hacía sentir tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo, como si hubiese empezado a madurar. Había planeado pasar la mañana con Samantha, una chica de tercero que había ido a verle un día al entrenamiento con sus amigas. Por suerte, el resto de miembros del equipo estaba tan metido en sus respectivos problemas que le había ignorado.

Samantha era de las pocas chicas de Hogwarts que se llevaba bien con Alya, quizá porque tenía muy buena mano con los niños o quizás porque nunca había mostrado signos de querer acercarse a Matt. Así que aquella mañana pudo salir del colegio hablando con su cita sin sufrir ningún percance.

Por su parte, Andrea e Ízar pasarían la mañana paseando juntos haciéndose cariñitos, cosa que no variaba mucho de lo que ya hacían dentro del castillo; pero Andrea después de discutir con Hermione que no quería pasar el día sola con Ron, para no aumentar más los ya de por sí nutridos comentarios de sus compañeros, bajó sin muchas ganas de nada y con el gesto algo mustio.

-¿Estás bien?- El beso ausente y la mirada perdida no pasaron desapercibidos para Ízar, que la esperaba en la sala común.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que… nada-Andrea se cortó y miró por un segundo a Ízar, pensando en lo que Hermione le acababa de decir, después sonrió, ocultando todos los pensamientos que últimamente la abrumaban y salió de la sala común cogiendo a su chico de la mano.

Ízar no perdió detalle de su comportamiento fingido, quizá incluso algo sobreactuado preguntándose qué podría pasarle y lamentándose por no poder acudir a quien de seguro lo habría averiguado en un par de minutos con ella. Ambos habían planeado pasar la mañana juntos, lejos de los comentarios que siempre les perseguían porque quien más y quien menos especulaba sobre el enfado entre Black y Lupin que hasta la fecha habían dado la apariencia de ser siameses, más que amigos. A la hora de la comida habían quedado con su plan, a Ízar se le había ocurrido que podía aprovechar la influencia de Andrea para convencer a su amiga Yael de que como mínimo escuchara a Harry. Éste no tenía ni idea del plan de su amigo y en esos momentos se dejaba arrastrar por Alan y su otro plan de rescate que implicaba todo lo contrario.

Sentados en la hierba cerca de la casa de los gritos, Alan se dejaba caer en el regazo de su acompañante mientras charlaba con Harry y la cita sorpresa que le había buscado. Ajeno a los planes de Alan, Harry se veía ahora obligado a mantener aquella cita con la mayor cordialidad posible, aunque para su propia desgracia, por mucho que se decía a sí mismo que tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad que Alan le brindaba para olvidar a… ella, lo cierto es que no le apetecía lo más mínimo estar allí y de vez en cuando, cada vez que algún grupito pasaba cerca, inconscientemente miraba con miedo de que ella pudiera pillarle allí.

-Oye, tío, Ízar me dijo que nos viéramos después de comer en la puerta de las Tres escobas ¿Por qué no vamos para allá?

-Paso- contestó Alan llanamente ante la propuesta de su amigo- ¿Acaso no estás aquí a gusto?- las chicas rieron un poco y la acompañante de Harry se acercó más a él intentando ponerse más cariñosa- Vamos Harry aprovéchate, ¿Cuándo te has visto en una mejor para olvidarte de…?

-Mejor te callas ¿vale?- le interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar aquel nombre maldito que le estaba fastidiando sus planes de volver a ser el que era.- Además que aunque tú no te hables con Ízar, él sigue siendo mi amigo y aquí empieza a hacer frío.

-Eso sí es cierto- comentó la cita de Alan- a mí no me importaría entrar un ratito en el bar para calentarnos.

-A ti sí que te calentaba yo- masculló Alan- Pero vale, acepto. Ahora, no esperes que me siente en la misma mesa donde ése respire.

-Trato hecho

Yael llegó sola a donde había quedado con Andrea, no sabía muy bien qué quería pero no se imaginaba que Ízar estaría allí con ella. Diez metros antes de llegar estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta al olerse un poco la situación, pero aún así, no fue capaz de hacerlo y continuó caminando hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Ya pensé que no venías.- le dijo Ízar en cuanto llegó, lo que no hizo sino acrecentar las sospechas de la chica.

-Esto es una encerrona- se quejó a su amiga que le devolvió un gesto de perdón.

-Eres libre de irte- le dijo Andrea con algo de pena, ahora se arrepentía de hacerla pasar por aquello.

-¡No!- exclamó Ízar sorprendido de que ahora su novia se pasara al otro bando- quiero decir, que no te voy a atar a un árbol, Yael, pero me gustaría que me escucharas.

-¿Sólo a ti?- preguntó ella con escepticismo

-Más o menos.- después de unos segundos de margen, al ver que ella no se marchaba Ízar aprovechó el camino abierto para hablar.- Sé que quizá hayamos jugado un poco sucio trayéndote engañada pero es que si te avisaba yo sabía que no vendrías- el gesto que hizo Yael se lo confirmó- Yo quería pedirte que por favor vinieras con nosotros a las Tres Escobas y dejaras a Harry hablar aunque sólo fueran cinco minutos. El chico lo está pasando mal de verdad. Te echa mucho de menos.

-¿Ya has terminado de hacer de Celestino?

-Eso depende de si te he convencido o no.

-Pues no, no mucho la verdad- le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Yael- intercedió Andrea- No te hagas la dura, tú también le echas de menos y… que no, que no digo yo que lo haya hecho bien- se interrumpió al ver que su amiga iba a abrir la boca- pero a lo mejor si lo dejas claro esta vez desde el principio, él tenga en cuenta lo que quieres.

-Ya ha aprendido la lección- apuntilló Ízar rápidamente.

-Además tú también has tenido tus más y tus menos- le recordó Andrea.

-Sí, pero todos por venganza.

-Eso tampoco es sano.- Ízar le dio un minuto para que se calmara un poco y siguió con cara de pedir favores- Sólo diez minutos y si después de eso no te convence de lo mal que lo está pasando es que no tienes corazón.

-¡Cinco!

-Hecho.

Y antes de que cambiara de opinión los dos la estaban empujando en dirección a las Tres Escobas.

Esperaron en la puerta frotándose los brazos para quitarse un poco el frío. Ízar abrazó a Andrea por la espalda para darle un poco de calor. Le ofreció un huequito a Yael pero esta lo rechazó con amabilidad. A su sensación de frío se estaba sumando un nerviosismo que la hacía temblar más que las bajas temperaturas.

Alan, Harry y sus dos acompañantes aparecieron por el lado contrario de la calle hacia el que en esos momentos estaban mirando sus tres amigos así que cuando acertaron a verlos ya los tenían encima.

-Si esto es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia, Ízar.- bramó Yael.

-Mierda- murmuró Harry al verla allí e instintivamente se alejó de su acompañante de cuya mano ya se había zafado un par de veces por el camino- no me puedo creer mi mala suerte.

-Seguro que esto es cosa tuya- exclamó Ízar casi gritándole a Alan.- ¿Ésta es tu forma de ayudar? ¡Si es que no vas a aprender en la vida!

-¿Tú has traído a Yael? – le devolvió Alan enfadado- ¿qué pasa, que ahora que tú tienes novia todos deben tenerla?

Ízar fue a contestarle, aún más enfadado, puso a Andrea a un lado a la que hasta ese momento había seguido abrazado y encaró a su ex amigo dispuesto para lo que fuera, pero Harry aún más enfadado que los dos juntos se puso en medio con una expresión que reflejaba el enorme interés que tenía por machacar él mismo a los dos.

-¿Vosotros me habéis metido en este lío?- gritó fuera de sí, pero no esperó a la respuesta, en cuanto vio que Yael salía de allí a paso ligero echó a correr detrás de ella olvidándose de si sus dos amigos iban o no a partirse la cara. Lo último que oyó fue a Andrea rogarle Ízar que se fueran de allí.- ¡Espera! Vamos Yael, espérame.- pero la chica aceleró aún más el paso, así que Harry tuvo que darse una pequeña carrera para alcanzarla.- Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-No quiero oírlo.- contestó sin dejar de andar.- Ni siquiera sé porque he aceptado a venir.

-Pero lo has hecho. – Harry la cogió del brazo la detuvo- ¿qué te ha dicho Ízar para convencerte?

-Mentiras- escupió ella- porque ya veo que no lo estabas pasando tan mal como decía. Al contrario te veía muy bien acompañado.

-Voy a matar a Alan- gruñó.- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, yo no he quedado con esa chica. Alan me la ha traído en plan regalo sorpresa para que me olvide de ti- Harry se calló un momento sopesando con su orgullo si seguir o no su frase, pero al final su orgullo venció.

-Pues espero que lo disfrutes y que te olvides pronto.- Yael se dio media vuelta y volvió a echar a andar rezando porque las lágrimas no aparecieran en un momento tan inoportuno para su orgullo.

-¡Ya está bien!¡Se acabó!- gritó Harry más para sí que para ella- Lo confieso, no quiero estar sin ti. Tienes razón, me he comportando como un gilipollas contigo y lo siento, no te he guardado la cara y te juro que si aceptas volver conmigo no volverá a pasar.

-No es tan fácil.-murmuró ella parpadeando rápido para que no se le escaparan las primeras lágrimas.- Ya no confió en ti.

-Pues me ganaré tu confianza- prometió él- Vamos, Julieta.- Yael sonrió un poco y eso le dio más confianza a Harry que se acercó más a ella- Te propongo un plan. Vamos a empezar de nuevo ¿te gustaría quedar conmigo mañana?- Harry le levantó la cara cogiéndola de la barbilla y ella volvió a sonreírle.- Una primera cita. Nada de dar por hecho que estarás siempre ahí y que eres mi puerto seguro.

-Está bien, pero una primera cita de verdad. Nada de querer quitarme la camisa a la primera de cambio.

-Palabra de boy scoutt.

El domingo suspendieron la práctica de animagia en honor a Romeo que había reconquistado a su Julieta. Harry encontró a su mayor aliado en Matt que más que por amor fraternal, había aceptado porque él también había vuelto a quedar son Samantha, aunque eso era un detalle que no iba a revelar. A Alan aquella conspiración de amor no le hizo nada de gracia, gruño a Ízar que estaba cerca con algo que sonó a "esto es culpa tuya" y desapareció antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera pegarle esa enfermedad tan grave que les había afectado a todos.

Harry cumplió su promesa, recogió a Yael en la armadura que servía de entrada a Ravenclaw y se limitó a darle dos besos en las mejillas. Pasearon un buen rato cerca del lago, sin cogerse de la mano, sin hacerse carantoñas y sin tirarse detrás de un árbol a explorar lo que había debajo de sus ropas. Un par de horas después, estaba en la entrada a la torre ravenclaw.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien.- Dijo Yael sonriendo por la pantomima.

-Yo también.- Harry por su parte estaba totalmente metido en su papel como si realmente fuera la primera vez que salía con ella- ¿te gustaría que volviéramos a quedar?

-Sí, claro, eso estaría muy bien.- Yael jugueteó un poco con sus manos y dio un paso hasta Harry sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Sabía lo que iba en ese momento, de hecho, la primera cita real que tuvo con Harry no había tenido que esperar hasta entonces para que la besara.

Harry se acercó con una sonrisa muy despacio y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se separó le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Hasta la próxima entonces.

El lunes por la mañana la habitación de los chicos de quinto estaba poco concurrida. Ízar seguía durmiendo en la torre de sus padres para evitar percances con Alan y éste no había dado señales de vida desde que había desaparecido el día anterior.

El movimiento en la torre de las familias, como siempre, era mucho mayor. Los cuatro Black se habían quedado durmiendo y ahora corrían de un lado a otro de sus habitaciones para arreglarse e ir a clase.

James se peleaba con sus papeles en el salón intentando encontrar los trabajos de los chicos de séptimo que se suponía que había corregido y guardado en un lugar seguro para no perderlos. El problema era que ahora no encontraba ese estupendo lugar seguro. Lily le apremiaba desde la puerta para que no llegaran tarde, con un café y un donut en la mano para que pudiera comérselo por el camino, cuanto más tardaba más gritaba ella y más nervioso se ponía él con lo que no conseguía dar pie con bola.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó justo a tiempo de que su mujer no le tirar el café por la cabeza- Los había metido en la cartera de Remus- y se dio un golpe en la frente por su mala cabeza.

La mañana en la habitación Lupin sin embargo no tenía tanto movimiento. A pesar de que cualquiera habría apostado por que Christine y Remus ya estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, la mujer estaba metida en la cama con la cara pálida y el camisón puesto todavía.

-¿Por qué no te tomas otra poción?- le preguntó Remus preocupado, sentado junto a ella en la cama. Le puso la mano en la frente y no encontró rastro de fiebre, al contrario su temperatura parecía haber descendido peligrosamente.

-No puedo, sabes que como máximo una al día.- le contestó ella con pesar.- Ayúdame a levantarme, si me doy prisa aún llego a mi clase.

-No seas tonta, Chris, no puedes moverte ¿no te ves?- el miedo se apoderó de la voz de Remus que recordó lo malos que habían sido los momentos en el hospital.- Debes pedirle la baja a Dumbledore.

-Con Alan no fue necesario nada de eso- protestó ella.

-Las cosas han cambiado.- Chris se retorció de dolor, cerró los ojos y aguantó el tirón como pudo bajo la mirada impotente de su marido- ¿Quieres que busque a Alan? A lo mejor él puede hacer algo por ti.

Como si hubiera mentado al diablo, el diablo apareció en una columna de luz. Iba colocándose una camiseta que Christine habría jurado que había dejado en Godric's Hollow y con un croissant metido en la boca.

-¿No se suponía que mientras que estuviera ahí dentro tú ibas a protegerla?- sus padres lo miraron desconcertados- Lleva toda la noche quejándose, casi no he pegado ojo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Remus ansioso.

-Le falta energía. ¿Qué pasa, mater, la edad te ha dejado frita?

-Alan, no estoy para tus bromas.- alcanzó a responder Christine con esfuerzo- Marchaos y dejadme descansar un rato, veréis cómo me recupero.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Alan tocándose la sien después de notar un nuevo pinchazo de parte de hermanita- ¡Seguro que sí!- le contesto a su madre con sarcasmo- ¿qué clase de "arcángel guión hermano" sería yo dejando a la pequeñaja en ese estado?- Remus le miró con intención- y a mi madre claro. Eso también estaría feo.

-¡Vamos Alan! Quieres darles ya un poco de energía y dejarte ya de tantas chorradas.- le apremió Remus al borde de la histeria.

Alan se subió de un salto a la cama de su madre y le puso la mano en su ya muy abultado vientre. Una fuerte energía recorrió el cuerpo de su madre devolviéndole el color a las mejillas.

-Mucho mejor así.- Alan se acarició la cabeza ahora que ya nada resonaba ella- ¿qué pasa, enana, te gusta mi energía?- como respuesta, ya fuera por casualidad o porque de alguna forma estaban conectados, Christine recibió una patada que Alan pudo sentir perfectamente- ¡Cómo mola!- fue lo único que exclamó antes de ponerse de rodillas y pegar la mejilla a la barriga de su madre- Tierra llamando a pitufa ¿me recibes?

-¿Habrá algo en tu vida que te tomes en serio?- Remus mucho más relajado ahora que veía que las dos mujeres de su vida estaban a salvo intercambió una mirada algo desesperado con su mujer, que por alguna extraña razón, muy probablemente de orden hormonal, miraba a Alan con ternura sonriendo su comentario.

-¿Remus cariño, puedes ir a mi clase y decirles que tienen la hora libre? Me tocaba con los chicos. ¡Ah! Y dile a Albus que luego iré a hablar con él para pedirle la baja.

-Gracias- acertó a suspirar de puro alivio antes de marcharse.

Alan seguía intentando contactar con su hermana con escaso éxito, se colocaba a un lado y a otro e iba pasando las manos por la superficie de aquel enorme bulto en el que su pequeña protegida se escondía, sin presta mucha atención al hecho de que aquel bulto estaba unido al resto del cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Piensas dejar de sobarme en algún momento de la mañana?

-Ups, lo siento.

Alan se sentó en la cama con las piernas estiradas y apoyado en el cabecero tal y como estaba Christine, pero no le quitó la mano de la barriga, sintiendo cómo a cada segundo el nivel de energía de su madre iba descendiendo. En cuanto bajaba un poco, él volvía a aumentarla añadiendo la suya propia.

-Deja de hacer eso, Alan, o acabarás reventado.

-La renacuaja chupa que no veas.- comentó él ignorando el comentario de su madre- ¿cómo hiciste esto conmigo? Entonces no tenías a nadie para que te llenara el depósito.

Christine rió por la analogía y esbozó una extraña expresión de añoranza por algo que había perdido.

-Entonces no estaba tan débil. Supongo que llevas razón y la edad me ha dejado frita.- Alan la miró y supo que se estaba escondiendo algo.

-No eres tan vieja.- los dos se callaron durante un rato- Matar a Voldemort te dejó bajo mínimos ¿verdad?

-Más o menos.- le contestó sin mirarle. Alan volvió a llenar el cuerpo de su madre de su ahora muy poderosa energía.- Alan…

-mmmm.

-Ahora que estamos los dos aquí solitos, sin testigos…- Christine miró a su hijo con una sonrisa tan cálida que Alan no recordaba haberla visto desde que aprendió a andar- Si tú no se lo dices a nadie, yo seré una tumba.

-¿Qué?- se interesó él, pero ella no habló, le tendió sus brazos y no hizo falta nada más, en menos de un segundo Alan estaba debajo del brazo de su madre, recostado en su pecho como cuando era un niño pequeño.

-Yo nunca te lo digo pero…

-Sí mater, yo también.- le cortó antes de que aquel momento pudiera ser aún más embarazoso.

Christine no dejó a Alan que se quedara más de una hora. Por él habría faltado a todas las clases, pero su madre no se lo permitió. Cuando el chico salió se vistió y fue al despacho del director para hablar de su nueva situación laboral. Lo cierto es que no le hacía ninguna gracia pedir aquella baja, demostraría que su fuerza había decaído con los años y que ya no era la misma de antes. Se miró en el espejo con gesto serio intentando convencerse a sí misma de que podría con cualquier cosa que se le viniera pero una mirada hacia abajo le dejó claro que en aquel estado debía tragarse su orgullo y hacer cuanto fuera por el bienestar de su hija y por el suyo propio, si es que quería verla crecer.

Dumbledore estaba enfrascado en la redacción de una carta cuando Christine llamó a la puerta. Estaba mucho más vigorosa que lo que se había levantado y pudo sentarse sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor. Habló con él durante un largo rato de lo que le ocurría aunque intentaba minimizar todo lo posible los riesgos que realmente corría; el director la escuchó y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en cuanto ella le propuso dejar de trabajar hasta que naciera la niña.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar de ti misma y de tu pequeña.- le sonrió con cariño de ver aquella parte de ella que siempre ocultaba- ¿habéis pensado ya un nombre?

-No, lo cierto es que no hemos pensado en ello.

-Aún tienes tiempo.

-Albus, no sé qué te parecerá, pero yo había pensado ya en alguien para que me sustituyera estos meses.

-¡Oh, sí, por favor!- exclamó él aliviado, podría haber sido muy difícil encontrar un profesor a esas alturas de curso.- ¿En quién habías pensado?

-En Sirius.

-Bueno…- intervino después de un rato para asimilarlo- si tú crees que es lo mejor…

-Sirius es muy bueno en trasformaciones.

-Lo sé muy bien. Lo que me preocupa realmente es cómo vais a terminar vosotros dos después de que él tome el relevo. Tenéis formas muy diferentes de entender el concepto "enseñar".

Sirius salió extrañado de su clase de tercero cuando un chico le entregó una nota en la que el director le pedía que fuera a su despacho en cuanto pudiera. La primera reacción fue pensar en sus movimientos de los últimos días para encontrar algo que pudiera justificar una reprimenda del profesor, pero desde el puñetazo a Snape se había portado bastante bien, así que se relajó.

Sin embargo, su relajación desapareció al entrar al despacho. Dumbledore seguía sentado tras su mesa, pero a su lado estaba Christine de pie con los brazos cruzados y ni el hecho de que fuera una de sus mejores amigas ni esa imagen tierna y cariñosa que se supone que dan las embarazadas le sacó de la cabeza que no saldría bien parado de aquella reunión.

-¿Necesito un abogado?- preguntó con cautela mientras se sentaba sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore y Christine.- porque sea lo que sea seguro que soy inocente.

-Sirius, tú eres cualquier cosa excepto inocente.- le replicó el profesor sonriendo por la reacción de Sirius.- Estás aquí para ver si aceptas una restructuración.

Sirius miró a sus dos acompañantes con desconfianza, aún seguía tenso en la silla y las palabras del director no lo habían tranquilizado lo más mínimo.

-¡Quita ya esa cara! Me estás recordando a Ízar antes de castigarle.- Christine se sentó a su lado con la esperanza de que aquel gesto le diera mayor confianza a su amigo y pudiera tranquilizarse un poco.

-Es que tengo la sensación de que me vais a castigar.- reprochó él.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Sirius! Ya no tienes quince años- se exasperó Christine, mientras Dumbledore seguía observándoles divertido- Nadie va a castigarte, sólo queríamos pedirte que dieras mis clases hasta que nazca la niña porque yo ya no puedo seguir trabajando.

Sirius los miró aún más desconfiado, aquello no tenía sentido, Christine no le habría pedido nunca algo que conllevara una responsabilidad. Ahí debía haber gato encerrado de alguna manera.

-¿Estás bien?- tanteó Sirius.

-Sí, es solo que cada vez necesito más energía y…

-No, no, físicamente, no. Quiero decir si estás bien del coco. ¿Seguro que esa niña sólo absorbe tu energía?

-Sirius, por favor, tómate esto en serio- le apremió el director- Tú ya eres profesor aquí, conoces a los alumnos y eres muy bueno en transformaciones. Sólo tendrías que reorganizar tu horario con James y Remus, pero estoy seguro de que podrás llevar las clases de Christine sin problema.

-¿Estáis hablando en serio?- Christine se dejó caer en su asiento desesperada como sólo Sirius y Alan podían ponerla. Dumbledore se quitó las gafas y se masajeó las sienes con una mano intentando conservar su eterna calma- Quiero decir- continuó Sirius- yo no estoy poniendo en duda mi capacidad para dar las clases de Christine, lo cierto es que soy bastante bueno en transformaciones, lo que me preocupa es salir vivo de todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Christine ofendida recuperando la postura original.

-Verás, Chris, no te enfades pero tú y yo tenemos formas muy diferentes de dar una clase y estoy seguro de que querrás que todo sea como tú quieres. Vas a estar por ahí pululando alrededor para que haga las cosas bien y cuando no las haga…

-Ahí es donde creo que teme por su vida.- apuntó Dumbledore que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa al ver que Sirius había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

-En mi opinión estáis exagerando mucho. Puede que me pusiera algo meticulosa con este tema pero no le mataría.

-Permíteme dudarlo- gruñó Sirius en voz baja.

Finalmente Dumbledore se ofreció como árbitro para mediar en los muchos conflictos que tendrían en los siguientes tres meses, así que Sirius acabó aceptando aunque sabía que tendría que hablar con Remus para que fuera su representante legal en aquella contienda que se le venía encima.

Christine había retrasado unos días el castigo de Alan e Ízar con la vana esperanza de que entre ellos llegaran a una solución, pero todo había sido inútil así que aquella noche los seis adultos estaban esperando en el salón de su torre a que los dos chicos llegaran para unirles con un lazo mágico.

Quien más y quien menos se había preocupado por el rifirrafe entre los chicos. Jamás en quince años los habían visto discutir y mucho menos estar sin hablarse más de un par de horas.

Alan e Ízar sabían que aunque todos ellos se consideraran hermanos, Harry y Matt lo eran realmente y ese lazo invisible de sangre parecía unirles por encima de cualquier otra cosa, así que inconscientemente ellos se habían buscado el uno al otro antes que a los demás. Ahora todo parecía haber desaparecido y si no lo arreglaban, los padres temían que pudiera afectar a su concordia familiar.

-Chris, ¿crees que es buena idea unirlos así?- preguntó James tirado en el sofá junto a su esposa- Yo creo que tal y como están las cosas, cuantas más posibilidades tengan de alejarse el uno del otro, menos heridas tendrás que curar después.

-¿En serio crees que volverán a pegarse?- intervino Patricia preocupada.

-Espero que no- la intentó consolar Christine pero no parecía muy convencida- No estoy muy segura sobre ese castigo pero espero que estando juntos acaben hablando y las cosas se solucionen.

-Yo no sería tan optimista- apuntó Sirius que estaba jugando con Alya con un par de coches teledirigidos que había recibido en navidad.- Mujeres y amistad no es buena combinación. A mí me parece que hasta que Ízar no deje a Andrea esos no vuelven a dirigirse la palabra.

-Esperemos que puedan solucionarlo antes.- deseó Remus.

Eso fue lo último que pudieron decir porque en ese momento Alan e Ízar entraban por el agujero del retrato empujándose hombro con hombro para entrar antes que el otro. La competición no era tanto conseguir entrar como quedarse por encima del otro. Alan había reaccionado de la peor forma al romance entre sus amigos e Ízar lejos de poner algo de cordura, se había ofendido por el concepto que su amigo tenía de él y se había crecido en su orgullo.

-Imbécil.

-Capullo.

-Estúpido.

-¡Ya basta!- bramó Christine adoptando su imagen de jefa de casa.- Éstas van a ser dos semanas muy largas.- se lamentó para sí.

-Gilipollas- farfulló Ízar que no pensaba quedarse por debajo en aquel pique.

-Ya está bien, Ízar.- le riñó Sirius para sorpresa de todos.

-Ey, mater, ¿la sesión curativa de esta mañana no me libra del castigo?- acabó preguntando Alan rompiendo el silencio que se había creado

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?- preguntaron a la vez Alan e Ízar interesados en encontrar cualquier forma que les librara de aquello.

-De si estáis dispuestos a reconciliaros.

-¿Te vale que nos hablemos en los entrenamientos de quidditch?- tentó Ízar, pero Christine negó con la cabeza- Pues entonces ya nos puedes ir poniendo el lazo.

-Ízar, podías hacer un esfuerzo ¿no crees?- intervino Patricia con gesto serio.

-Díselo a éste, imbécil. Todo esto es culpa suya.

-¿Pero tú de qué vas?- saltó Alan empujando a Ízar.

-No te pases- la respuesta de Ízar fue acompañada de un nuevo empujón.

-Creo que esto no va a ser buena idea- le susurró Lily a James mirando a los chicos desde el sofá, a lo que su marido asintió en silencio.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran llegar de nuevo a las manos, Remus y Sirius los separaron, agarrando cada uno a su correspondiente hijo.

-Está bien.- zanjó Christine elevando la voz. Con un movimiento de su varita los chicos quedaron unidos por un lazo translúcido que los acercó de golpe a menos de un metro.- Estas son las reglas de juego: no podréis separaros mientras ayudáis a los elfos en las cocinas. Preguntad por Dobby, él ya tiene instrucciones. Si salís heridos de esta experiencia nadie os curará.- Alan hizo un gesto de suficiencia sabiendo que él podía curarse a sí mismo- Si te curas tú solo, estarás castigado una semana extra.

-Pues si no me puedo curar, tampoco te curaré a ti.- amenazó intentando separarse lo más posible de Ízar.

-Pues si no lo haces tú sentirás mi dolor.- le contestó su madre con retintín. El chico se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado- Bien, visto que ya sabéis cómo funciona esto, dentro de dos horas os quiero aquí para separaros.

El camino hacia las cocinas fue un espectáculo más de cabezonería. Absurdamente cada uno de ellos intentaba caminar lo más separado del otro, mientras que aquel maldito lazo les acercaba cada vez más.

Justo al lado de una enorme mesa llena de cacharros sucios estaba Dobby, con sus ojos como pelotas de tenis y aquellas orejas que curiosamente recordaban a un murciélago. Ya le habían visto más de una vez por las cocinas en sus distintas escapadas y siempre se había llevado bien con ellos, especialmente con Harry al que sin saber muy bien cómo le había caído en gracia y siempre le preparaba los mejores pasteles. El elfo tenía dos trapos en la mano y paseaba de un lado a otro con aire marcial como si así quisiera imponerse a aquellos chicos castigados, pero estaba resultado poco útil. Si no fueran porque en ese momento no aguantaban estar en la misma habitación Alan e Ízar habrían hecho algún comentario gracioso y se habrían confabulado para convencer al pequeño elfo de que hiciese el trabajo por ellos.

-Tenéis que limpiar todos esos cacharros sucios.- Dobby señaló una enorme mesa en la que podían verse los restos de la cena de aquella noche. – Sin usar magia.

Según sus cálculos aquella era la mesa que estaba justo debajo de la de Gryffindor. El resto ya estaban despejadas y sólo algunos elfos se afanaban ahora en limpiar el suelo. Dobby se sentó en la mesa en la que preparaban la comida de los Ravenclaw y los observó con los brazos cruzados moviendo sus piernecitas que colgaban del filo de la mesa.

-Tenéis solo dos horas ¿lo sabíais?- les apremió.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa refunfuñando y agarraron los primeras ollas que tuvieron a mano.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.- sentenció Ízar tomando su estropajo.

-Oh, sí, démonos prisa que el nene quiere escaparse al dormitorio de su pibita.

-Pero mira que puedes llegar a ser tonto cuando te lo propones.- se quejó Ízar apretando más el estropajo en la olla que tenía en las manos- No te vas a enterar en la vida de que yo no soy como tú. No voy acostándome por ahí con cualquiera, sin comerlo ni beberlo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Acabas de darme la razón!-Bramó Alan soltando los platos de golpe- Andrea es una tía cualquiera para ti, si fuera alguien importante te acostarías con ella ¿no es esa tu teoría?

-¿No te has parado a pensar que llevamos juntos muy poco tiempo?- Alan lo miró como si aquello fuera una absoluta nimiedad, él no había mantenido una relación de más de una semana y eso no implicaba que no tuviera sexo- Alan las personas normales de quince años no van por ahí tirándose a lo primero que se le presenta.- Ízar volvió a frotar los cacharros unos segundos, miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo y continuó- Eso no quiere decir que yo no estuviera dispuesto con el tiempo y si ella quisiera a llegar hasta el final. Te he dicho que Andrea es importante para mí.

-Si me entero que le quitas aunque sólo sea la corbata tendrán que buscar tus restos en los cinco continentes.- le amenazó y por un momento un destello de furia y de poder marcó su gesto haciendo que Ízar tuviera que simular su estremecimiento.

Siguieron fregando y fregando durante más de una hora pero la mesa parecía no tener fin. Dobby les observaba desde la mesa de al lado para vigilar que no hicieran magia y parecía muy divertido viendo cómo se peleaban con la espuma y los platos.

-Vaya mierda de castigo- se quejó Alan cuando los restos de una fuente de pollo en salsa se le derramaron en los pantalones- ¡Este es el trabajo de los elfos!

-Ya salió el príncipe.- saltó Ízar que raramente podía refrenar ese espíritu de abogado de pobres- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tú eres de una raza superior para fregar platos o qué?

Alan podía haber buscado palabras para aquella pregunta incluso podía haber ignorado a su hasta ahora amigo, pero ya estaba cabreado por la conversación de antes y en ese momento las palabras se le iban a quedar cortas así que estampó el estropajo que tenía en la mano en la boca de Ízar y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver cómo la espuma le salía por las comisuras mientras luchaba por sacarse aquello de la boca.

Igual que la campana da la señal a los boxeadores para empezar a luchar aquello no fue sino el comienzo. Ízar agarró una cuchara de palo que tenía a mano y empezó a golpear a Alan hasta que éste aflojó y pudo sacarse el estropajo de la boca, pero Alan no pensaba quedarse quieto. Tomó el primer plato y se lo estampó en la cabeza haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos.

Aturdido y con una brecha en la frente que empezaba a sangrar, repitió la operación y rompió otro plato en la cabeza de Alan. Habrían seguido así hasta acabar con la vajilla de Hogwarts o hasta que uno de los dos hubiese caído por K.O. pero Dobby se les adelantó y los congeló. Antes de devolverlos a la normalidad los platos habían desaparecido un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

N/A: Hola a todos después de mucho tiempo. En primer lugar muchas gracias a todos los que a pesar de los años seguís leyendo esta historia. Vengo a daros esperanza si es que queréis ver el final y es que ya está la historia medio encarrilada y no volverá a haber parones de años como ya ha pasado y es que siempre se había quedado una espinita pendiente por haber dejado esta historia sin terminar a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haríamos.

Como siempre, un beso muy especial para Evix_Black y Pekenyita y sobre todo un enorme beso, para la verdadera herencia de merodeador que ha nacido en estos años: los pequeños Roger, Hada y Orion.


	26. Fin del juego

**CAPÍTULO 26: FIN DEL JUEGO**

Ízar y Alan habrían dado cualquier cosa del mundo para no tener que entrar en la torre de sus padres de la guisa que tenían. Ambos habían tenido que taponar sus heridas con un trapo que Dobby les había ofrecido, además a Alan le sangraba la nariz e Ízar tenía el labio partido, por lo que su aspecto volvía a parecerse mucho al que tenían el día que se pelearon la primera vez.

Sabían perfectamente que aquel percance les iba a costar una nueva bronca. Alan, incluso, sabiendo que su madre no se andaba con chiquitas se abstuvo de curarse a sí mismo para pasar castigado el menor tiempo posible.

Los adultos de las distintas familias estaban esperándoles en el salón, al que también habían ido Matt y Harry que sabían que la maravillosa idea de su tía Christine no podía traer nada bueno a las deterioradas relaciones de los chicos. Los mayores temores de todos ellos se materializaron en cuanto entraron por la puerta.

Por puro instinto maternal, Patricia olvidó lo enfadada que estaba y se apresuró a medir la gravedad de las heridas de Ízar tratando con cuidado especialmente la brecha de la cabeza que poco antes Alan le había abierto al estrellarle un plato. Por su parte, Christine se obligó a sí misma a mirar a su hijo con desprecio y decepción, intentando ocultar lo máximo posible la preocupación que sentía por él así que fue Remus el que se acercó para ver qué tal estaba.

Alan no recibió el cuidado de su padre tan bien como éste esperaba, se zafó de él con un movimiento brusco y al igual que estaba haciendo Christine simuló no sentir nada en aquel momento excepto un profundo odio por todos los que estuvieran a menos de un radio de tres metros de él.

-Fin del juego, mater.- Alan podía usar mil formas de desafiar a su madre y en ese momento procuraba usar todas ellas, todo su lenguaje corporal, su expresión y el tono de su voz era un desafío directo a la persona que siempre pagaba toda su frustración: su madre- Como puedes comprobar el resultado no ha sido muy bueno así que ¡quítanos esta cosa de una vez!

Christine no se inmutó, hizo un gesto con su mano y el lazo mágico desapareció. Después, salió de la sala con altanería sin perder el gesto soberbio de su expresión.

-Eso no tiene muy buena pinta, tío.- Harry sabía que en aquellas condiciones era mejor no acercarse mucho a Alan así que prefirió señalar desde la distancia- Deberías dejar que te lo curaran.

-Métete en tus cosas.

Harry prefirió ignorar el comentario y dejar que su amigo saliera de allí por el método ordinario y dando un fuerte portazo.

Matt estaba en el sofá acurrucado bajo el brazo de su padre observándolo todo y lamentándose de cómo su familia feliz se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

-Esto tiene muy mala pinta- comentó.

-Todo se arreglará tarde o temprano- le tranquilizó su padre

A pesar de que todos habían pensado que Chris desistiría de aquel castigo, los días siguientes Alan e Ízar tuvieron que presentarse de nuevo en la torre de la familia para que les ataran. Sus magulladuras tenían mal aspecto pero no se quejaron cuando notaron de nuevo el lazo mágico. Por suerte aquellos días ambos decidieron que lo mejor era tener la boca cerrada y las horas pasaron sin nuevos enfrentamientos.

Harry y Matt estaban muy preocupados por aquella situación. Ese fin de semana era el partido contra Ravenclaw y la semana siguiente tendrían que cumplir con la apuesta, cosa que los chicos de Slytherin no dejaban de recordarles, regodeándose particularmente en el hecho de que Alan e Ízar no se hablaban y eso era algo que sabía todo el colegio.

Ese día después del castigo fueron directamente a la sala donde habían quedado los cuatro para perfeccionar sus habilidades como animagos. Matt había llegado el primero y estaba enfrascado estudiando mientras que Harry estaba recostado sobre la mesa demasiado cansado para estudiar más de lo que ya tenía que hacerlo para las clases. Alan llegó envuelto en una columna de energía y se sentó junto a Harry en una posición muy parecida. Cuando llegó Ízar le vieron despedirse de Andrea en la puerta aunque cuando entró no estaba tan contento como solía después de estar con ella.

-¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

Andrea tampoco parecía estar en su mejor momento, tenía ojeras y el gesto triste. Harry y Matt la despidieron con un gesto pero Alan no se dignó a levantar la cabeza lo que no hizo sino acrecentar el rastro de pena que reflejaba su cara.

-Normalmente Andrea está más feliz cuando tiene novio.- comentó Alan estirándose- Debes de ser un novio patético.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Alan!- le gritó Ízar que ya se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

-¡eh, eh, eh! ¿En qué habíamos quedado? –intervino Matt cerrando su libro de golpe.

-¡Parad los dos de una vez!- le apoyó Harry.

El resto de su práctica de animagia transcurrió en una calma tensa. Harry y Matt procuraron estar siempre entre uno y otro para que no tuvieran que dirigirse la palabra y el resultado fue que los cuatro chicos consiguieron una transformación perfecta y una vuelta a la normalidad casi perfecta. Sólo Alan lo había hecho varias veces con gran facilidad, mientras que Ízar y los Potter se concentraban en eliminar las orejas de pantera de Harry, la pequeña melena leonina de Matt o la larga cola rayada de Ízar. Sólo cuando lo intentaron por tercera vez consiguieron volver a la normalidad sin tener que arreglar nada.

De camino al gran comedor para la cena iban comentando la estrategia a seguir para quitarle el arco al jefe de los centauros. Harry y Matt habían diseñado un buen plan basado en el divide y vencerás, pero habían tenido que hacer algunos ajustes a la vista de que Alan e Ízar seguían sin hablarse. El camino hacia la cena fue un gran ejemplo de cómo su hostilidad se acumulaba en aquellos momentos en los que tenían que fingir que se llevaban bien. Alan le lanzaba miradas asesinas e Ízar se chocaba accidentalmente con su examigo con más facilidad que en cualquier otro momento.

Mientras bajaban la gran escalera para entrar en el comedor una chica de Hufflepuff se paró para saludarles. Tenían con ella algunas clases y de vez en cuando charlaban en los descansos, especialmente Harry con quien no dejaba de tontear.

-Si te apetece que nos veamos este fin de semana…

La frase la dejó en el aire cuando se despedía y los cuatro chicos la siguieron con la mirada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Siempre les había parecido que estaba muy bien y aquel despliegue de medios hacia Harry había alcanzado a todos ellos.

-Si tú no vas, voy yo.- le dijo Alan a Harry mientras volvían a bajar.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que yo pensaba- se quejó Harry.

-¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez?- le recriminó Ízar- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado por qué te dejo Yael?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, estrellita?

Alan le dio un golpe en el hombro e Ízar se lo devolvió. Matt se metió entre los dos y empujó a Ízar para que se alejara.

-¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de este rollo! ¡Y tú!- señaló a su hermano- Ízar tiene razón. Ni se te ocurra cagarla otra vez con Yael hasta que estos se arreglen. No puedo volver a aguantaros a los tres en modo depresivo.

Entraron en el comedor y Harry vio a Yael saludarle desde su mesa. Miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio a la chica que acababa de hablar con ellos. Resopló y se dirigió a su mesa.

-No quiero cagarla pero es que ese rollo de ir despacio con Yael me tiene desesperado.

-¿Y ahora por qué te ha dado la tontería de ir despacio?- le preguntó Alan exasperado, aquella idea le parecía la peor que Harry había tenido en su vida.

-¡Y yo qué sé! Al principio me pareció buena idea pero creo que voy a explotar. ¿A ti no te pasa con Andrea?- le preguntó a Ízar que le había servido de inspiración.

Ízar le miró con intención y le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Ya habían hablado de aquello entre ellos aquella mañana pero no quería que Alan estuviera presente cuando se trataba de un tema en el que Andrea pudiera acabar sin siquiera la corbata.

Alan pasó entre ellos empujando a Ízar y se sentó solo al final de la mesa con los niños de primero que ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia oscura.

-¡Tienes un don!- le dijo Matt empujándole para que se sentara.

Andrea estaba sentada sola apartada del resto de sus amigos y cuando Ízar llegó se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Alan al otro lado del comedor con gesto triste. Hasta entonces había estado enfadada con su amigo pero ya que se le había pasado el enfado el hecho de estar separados cada día le afectaba más.

-¿Estás bien?

Ízar se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso mecánico. Al ver que ella no contestaba se sirvió algo de comida y miró a uno y otro lado de la mesa donde por un lado su grupo de amigos y por otro Alan estaban cenando.

-Andrea, cariño ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Andrea le miró sin decir nada. Al final suspiró.

-Me siento muy culpable por lo de Alan- Ízar le puso mala cara, a él todavía le dolían los golpes, así que no entendía por qué tenía que sentirse culpable- Mírale, está ahí solo y no está pasando por su mejor momento con todo lo de su madre y su hermana.

-Ya, pero…- Ízar miró a su amigo y sintió aquella misma punzada de culpabilidad. Hacía tiempo le había dicho que estarían todos juntos para hacer frente a su responsabilidad como arcángel, pero no podía olvidarse de cómo había desconfiado de él.

-Me dijo que su madre podría morir en el parto, Ízar. No quiero que esté sólo en esto.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó sorprendido. Ella asintió preocupada.

-No quiero dejarle sólo con todo esto.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? He intentado por todos los medios que me escuche pero sigue empeñado en creer que sólo quiero jugar contigo. Es un cabezota protector y no se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que rompamos. - El silencio de Andrea le cayó como una losa. Ízar sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo- ¿Está rompiendo conmigo?

-No- la voz de Andrea le salió quebradiza y débil. No era capaz de levantar su mirada del plato sin tocar que se había servido.- No sé cómo arreglar esto.

Andrea se levantó y se marchó del gran comedor dejando a Ízar petrificado por el miedo a perderla. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se sentó en silencio junto a Matt y Harry que estaban hablando con el resto del próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, pero en su cabeza sólo estaban las últimas palabras de Andrea.

El sábado amaneció soleado, un día perfecto para jugar al quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor entró junto en el gran salón acompañado de los aplausos de los miembros de su casa y los abucheos de la mesa vecina. Harry los había obligado a juntarse todos en la sala común y cuando vio llegar al trío problemático con cara de acelga los sentó a todos en el sofá junto a la chimenea y les gritó hasta que consiguió sacar su parte competitiva.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?- gritó al final.

-¡Un equipo! -Gritaron Ron, Ginny y Matt que se habían contagiado en exceso de la arenga de Harry.

-He preguntado que qué somos- insistió mirando a sus problemáticos amigos- Si queréis jugar más os vale contestar.

-¿Nos vas a echar una hora antes del partido?- chuleó Alan.

-¿Quieres verlo?- Harry se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio- Si no reaccionáis vamos a perder así que la verdad me da igual.

-Venga, sí, Harry, somos un equipo- dijo Ízar cansinamente.

-¡Yujú!- exclamó Alan fingiendo cara de alegría.

En el gran comedor Harry desayunaba controlando a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. Parecían más o menos concentrados y al menos habían dejado a un lado los malos gestos y todos se concentraban en su comida. Matt cuchicheaba con él datos que había ido recabando de los Ravenclaw y le comentaba insistentemente algunas tácticas que podía llevar a cabo.

Aquel día solía ser el peor en su relación con Yael. La chica había entrado para desayunar con sus amigas vistiendo su uniforme de Ravenclaw con bufandas y banderines azules. Cuando llegó a su altura se acercó a darle un beso pero justo cuando Harry pensaba que iba a notar los labios de su chica, ésta zarandeó uno de sus banderines en la cara.

-¡Oye!- se quejó- ¿y mi beso?

-Cuando acabe el partido te daré un beso de consolación- bromeó Yael.

El estadio estaba lleno con los miembros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw distribuidos en dos zonas bien diferenciadas con pancartas y banderas. El partido anterior, los cuervos habían ganado a Hufflepuff y si ganaban aquel partido tenían muchas posibilidades de hacerse con la copa.

Harry había vuelto a arengar a su equipo, esta vez más contagiado del espíritu de equipo al ver al resto de su casa apoyándoles. Habían salido montados en sus escobas para recibir la ovación de sus compañeros.

En la zona de profesores estaban sentadas las tres familias. Todos habían estado muy preocupados por el avance en las relaciones de Alan e Ízar y ver que aquello había ido por un camino sin salida les preocupaba no sólo en el ámbito familiar.

-Si perdemos por culpa de esta tontería se van a pasar un año castigados- le decía Sirius a Remus.

-Espero que sepan diferenciarlo. James me dijo que habían hecho una tregua en los entrenamientos.

-A mí no me importaría que hoy se despistaran un poquito la verdad.

Patricia puso cara de inocente, sentada al otro lado de la fila donde estaba Sirius. Cuando Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se enfrentaban la sangre dejaba de tirarle a Patricia y eso irritaba a Sirius, así que mantenían las distancias. Por desgracia para Sirius el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw hizo piña con su pareja y se sentó más cerca de lo que le hubiese gustado nunca ver a Moore de Patricia.

-Vatti ¿Quieres que le haga algo?

Alya se abrazó al cuello de su padre por la espalda tirándose literalmente desde el regazo de Lily donde había estado sentada. Sirius la cogió y con una voltereta que hizo reír a la niña la sentó en sus rodillas.

-Sólo tienes que ir y sentarte allí con ellos.- Sirius le guiñó un ojo- Si se acerca demasiado, improvisa.

-¡Padfoot, no utilices al a niña!- le riñó Remus

-Se ha ofrecido ella.

El partido estaba siendo un desastre para Gryffindor. Después de diez minutos ya perdían por treinta puntos y la cosa no tenía visos de mejorar. Ginny era la única que había metido dos tantos y no precisamente gracias a la compenetración que caracterizaba al tridente atacante de Gryffindor. Por su parte, Matt estaba a la gresca con Ízar que no acababa de meterse en el partido. La única esperanza que tenían era que Harry encontrara la snitch pronto, pero en sus idas y venidas sobre el campo aún no había dado con la preciada pelotita.

Cuando iban perdiendo por sesenta tantos Alan y Andrea empezaron a olvidar sus diferencias y entre los dos acortaron las distancias para alegría de sus seguidores que empezaban a desesperarse por la falta de coordinación de los cazadores, pero Matt seguía sin compenetrarse con Ízar que por mucho que lo intentaba parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio. Una bludger malintencionada pasó junto a Alan y estuvo a punto de tirarle de la escoba.

-¿Es que quieres que me maten?- le gritó a Ízar al pasar a su lado.

Harry pasó a gran velocidad entre ellos y frenó a unos pocos metros. Con un gesto les indicó que se alejaran uno del otro y siguió en la búsqueda de la snitch. Después de dos horas de juego iban 50 a 190 a favor de las águilas. Harry miraba a su equipo desde su posición privilegiada a veinte metros por encima de ellos y no encontraba la forma de solucionar aquella papeleta, salvo encontrando la snitch que se le estaba resistiendo demasiado.

Alan llevaba quaffle y la iba a lanzar cuando una bludger estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza. Ízar, que había estado atento voló a toda velocidad hacia su compañero y golpeó la pelota asesina. Una de las claves de un buen cazador era saber siempre donde estaban los miembros de su equipo para evitar que en un despeje pudiera golpear a uno de los suyos, pero Ízar no estaba en sus mejores días y cuando despejó la bludger ésta le dio de lleno a Andrea en el pecho.

La cazadora no estaba teniendo su mejor partido y cuando la bludger impactó contra ella su concentración no fue suficiente para mantenerla en la escoba. Estaban a más de cincuenta metros de altura y durante la caída le dio tiempo a escuchar el silencio sobrecogedor que había arrasado el estadio. James bajó empicado hacia ella y al igual que él, los miembros de su equipo volaron al máximo de velocidad que permitían sus escobas para alcanzarla. Ízar dejó de pensar con claridad, sólo la veía caer al vacío por su culpa y por mucho que forzaba la escoba no podía alcanzarla.

Una gran bola de energía cubrió a Andrea ante la vista de todos cuando faltaban diez metros para que se estrellara en el suelo. Cuando la energía se disipó ya a ras de suelo Andrea estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Alan como si literalmente le hubiese ido la vida en ello. El estadio estalló en aplausos al arcángel por su heroicidad.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró abrazado a Andrea con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que sí.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así.

James fue el primero en llegar y separó a Andrea con esfuerzo del abrazo de su amigo. La inspeccionó y cuando comprobó que se encontraba bien hizo un gesto con la mano a la zona donde estaban el resto de profesores para que se tranquilizaran. Ízar se tiró de la escoba cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar y se abrazó a su novia, le agarró la cabeza, los brazos y otra vez la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía ¿De verdad que estás bien?- la volvió a abrazar. Por encima de la cabeza de su chica vio a Alan que gesticulaba de forma exagerada a la grada que le aplaudía. Ízar se acercó a él sin soltar a Andrea y le extendió la mano- Gracias, tío, te debo una.

Alan miró la mano con desprecio y después a Ízar.

-Te dije que no eras bueno para ella.- le escupió con desprecio y dio una patada al suelo para volver al partido.

Después de aquel incidente los Gryffindor se metieron en el partido pero Ravenclaw tenía muy buen equipo y no iba a ceder su ventaja sin pelear. A pesar de que los leones metieron varios tantos, Ravenclaw les acabó sacando una ventaja de 160 puntos después de cuatro horas de partido.

La buscadora de Ravenclaw había visto la snitch y salió disparada a por ella. Harry tardó menos de un segundo en reaccionar y salió al acecho recuperando distancia a cada metro gracias a la fantástica escoba profesional que Sirius le había regalado. Cuando faltaban dos metros para alcanzar la snitch pasó como un rayo junto al a buscadora de Ravenclaw y se hizo con la preciada pelotita.

A Harry nunca le había pasado algo así, siempre que había cogido la snitch se había dado la satisfacción de levantarla orgulloso y feliz por haber ganado el partido pero a pesar de que la dorada pelotita aleteaba en sus manos era la grada de las águilas las que estalló en vítores y aplausos. Si no hubiese cogido la snitch lo habría hecho el otro equipo y así al menos seguían conservando posibilidades de ganar la copa pues la diferencia final había sido tan sólo de diez puntos.

En la grada de profesores Patricia se abrazó a Derek Moore en cuanto Harry cogió la snitch, pero antes de que Moore pudiera regodearse en el abrazo o de que Sirius con su enorme cabreo por perder el partido pudiera partirle la cara, Moore dio un grito y se separó de Patricia, se agarró la pierna dolorido y dio varios saltitos hasta que se dejó caer en el asiento.

En el suelo Alya estaba mirándole con una sonrisa divertida con Deneb, su ardilla, en sus brazos. Sirius cogió a la niña en brazos y se fue seguido de Remus antes de que Patricia pudiera regañar a la niña.

-¿Le has mordido tú o Deneb?- le preguntó Sirius encantado.

-Ha sido Deneb, pero la enseñé yo. Llevamos una semana practicando.

-Madre mía, que peligro tiene esta niña- exclamó Remus mientras bajaban las escaleras- Dime por favor que no vas a dejar que se acerque a la mía.

El equipo de Gryffindor entró en la sala común con la cabeza gacha. Sus compañeros estaban allí esperándoles pero aunque muchos le recriminaban su actitud poco concentrada, la mayoría se interesó por el estado de Andrea y sobretodo felicitó a Alan que estaba encantado de ser el centro de atención. Los Potter sin embargo no estaban contentos en absoluto, si no hubiese sido por Harry habrían perdido de una forma humillante y habrían tirado por tierra todas sus opciones en la competición y Matt no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Subió los escalones hasta su habitación enfadado con Ginny siguiéndole los talones. Harry se marchó de la sala común a buscar a Yael con la esperanza de que al menos el beso de compensación le ayudase a quitarse el disgusto. Cuando su grupo de fans se disolvió Alan también se marchó de allí, por lo que al final cuando todos sus compañeros se subieron a sus habitaciones solo quedaron Andrea e Ízar en la sala común.

Él no la había soltado desde que había terminado el partido, se sentía demasiado culpable para separarse de ella, pero Andrea casi no había hablado y estaba aún más triste que los días anteriores. Estaban en el sofá e Ízar la tenía acurrucada bajo su brazo, aunque ella ni siquiera le miraba.

-Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, ya sé que no lo has hecho a posta.- tenía la voz quebrada y miraba la chimenea como si las llamas pudieran sacarle todos los problemas de la cabeza.

-Pues dime de una vez lo que tengas que decirme.

Ízar quitó el brazo con el que la estaba acurrucando y se preparó para el golpe. Habitualmente aquella escena la vivía en el lado contrario, aunque nunca se había tomado tan enserio una relación como para que le afectase su final.

-No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Alan, lo siento, de verdad.- Andrea jugueteó con las manos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, aquella decisión era la más difícil que había tenido que tomar en su vida- Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos.

Ízar inspiró con fuerza y luchó para que no se le notara que aquellas palabras le habían destrozado el corazón.

-¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Tanto lío para acabar así?- la ira se empezaba a apoderar de él para dejar de lado el dolor- ¡Me he partido la cara con mi mejor amigo por esta relación y a ti te da igual!

Ízar se levantó y se dirigió al retrato. Estaba enfadado con todo el mundo pero sobretodo con él por haber caído en la trampa de la que tanto huían él y sus amigos.

-Ízar, por favor, no te enfades. Tienes que entenderlo, Alan nos necesita aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

-Pues espero que le des todo el apoyo que necesite, porque después de esto no va a perdonarme en la vida. Era como mi hermano y lo he echado todo a perder por ti, así que muchas gracias.

En la torre de los padres, Remus y Christine estaban en su habitación. Ella estaba agotada después de haber pasado la mañana en el partido y había tenido que dormir una larga siesta para recuperarse. La pequeña cada vez absorbía más y más energía y el peso le tenía la espalda molida. Remus se había tumbado a su lado para hacerle compañía mientras descansaba y le estaba acariciando la barriga encantado de sentir aquella energía recorriendo su mano.

-Estoy preocupado por Alan. – le dijo después de un rato- Se ha tomado demasiado mal lo de Ízar y ahora debería estar concentrado en ayudarte.

-No te preocupes por mí- le tranquilizó ella. – Alan se preocupa más de lo que aparenta y no deja de ser un niño de quince años, lo que le está pasando es normal.

Remus guardó silencio durante un rato cavilando sobre una idea que le estaba rondando la cabeza.

-¿Tú me llevarías a un sitio sin hacer preguntas?- preguntó a su mujer.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preguntabais en el colegio y siempre las hacía.

-Es verdad, pero ahora necesito que me lleves y te vayas sin decir nada. ¿Lo harás?

Christine le dio un beso suave en los labios y se dejó abrazar por su marido. Le extrañó el sitio al que tenía que llevarle, pero tal y como le había prometido lo dejó allí y se fue. El tejado de la torre de astronomía era el punto más alto del castillo de Hogwarts. Remus sabía que Alan se escapaba allí desde que era un niño aunque nunca había quebrantado la intimidad de su refugio. Se movió con cuidado para no caerse hasta que se sentó junto a su hijo que miraba al horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos.

Alan no se sorprendió cuando lo oyó sentarse. Había notado la presencia de su madre cuando le dejó allí, pero lejos de enfadarse se sintió aliviado de que alguien hubiera ido a tirar de él.

-Bonitas vistas, pero hace un poco de frío aquí arriba.- Alan no contestó, giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Ha sido un día de mierda,- contestó penosamente- bueno… la verdad es que ha sido una semana de mierda.

-Sí, eso parece.- Remus le dio un golpecito en el hombro y guardó silencio durante un rato contemplando las maravillosas vistas del refugio de su hijo- Deberías perdonar a Ízar.- acabó diciéndole.

-No te andas por las ramas ¿Eh?- bromeó, se recostó sobre las tejas y miró a su padre- No voy a perdonarle, es un traidor. No hay cosa peor que ser traidor con tus amigos, tú me lo enseñaste.

-Alan, hijo, no puedes comparar vender a tus amigos al peor mago oscuro con que Ízar empiece a salir con tu mejor amiga- Alan hizo un gesto con la mano equiparando las dos cosas- Además, parece que le gusta mucho, deberías ser más comprensivo.

-Pater si no quieres bajar de aquí por tu propio pie más vale que dejes esa monserga.

-Alan sé que te sientes solo y que estás asustado, sé que te ha dolido que las personas que más quieres empiecen a salir porque te hace sentir desplazado. –Alan se esforzó en congelar los músculos de la cara para que no se notase que su padre estaba acertando en todo lo que le estaba diciendo- Crees que ya no puedes contar con Andrea o con Ízar como antes porque ahora salen juntos, pero enfadarte con ellos no es el camino.

Alan se quedó callado, se abrazó las rodillas y volvió a mirar al horizonte. Su padre siempre tenía la odiosa manía de saber exactamente lo que pensaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

-Paso de ellos.

-Si pasaras de ellos no te habrías abrazado a Andrea esta mañana como lo has hecho ¿no crees?

Alan resopló. Cuando vio caer a Andrea de la escoba casi le dio un infarto. Desde el primer curso había sido su mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca había tenido y perderla había sido el peor mazazo que podía haber recibido.

-Bueno, a lo mejor la perdono a ella, pero ni sueñes que se me va a olvidar lo que ha hecho Ízar.- masculló enfadado.

-Algo es algo.

Siguieron un rato sentados en el tejado. Remus miraba de vez en cuando hacia abajo y un vértigo que no tenía le paralizaba, aquella altura era demasiado para cualquiera. Observó a Alan un rato, estaba serio y parecía que había crecido. Demasiada responsabilidad para lo poco maduro que era.

-¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando nazca tu hermana?

-¿Jugar con ella?- Remus le puso mala cara para que se lo tomara en serio- No te preocupes, pater, que yo controlo. Ya tengo un plan.

N/A: Tal y como prometí no he tardado en subir el nuevo capi y creo que la semana que viene estará el siguiente. Me he propuesto totalmente en serio acabarlo de una vez. Espero que sigáis ahí, aunque después de tantos años no me extrañaría que hubierais huido jejejeje. A los que estéis gracias por leerlo y espero que os guste. Besos! y nos vemos pronto.


	27. Whiskers, Stripe, Tusk y Mane

**CAPÍTULO 27: WHISKERS, STRIPE, TUSK Y MANE. **

**(Bigotes, raya, colmillo y melena)**

El domingo por la mañana Sirius y Patricia cogieron a la pequeña Alya de su cama y salieron sin hacer ruido. Habían escuchado a Ízar moverse toda la noche y sabían que con la cara con la que había llegado no debía tener nada bueno que contar, así que ajaron al salón donde el resto de la familia ya estaba desayunando.

Harry y Matt llegaron por separado y el mayor de los Potter llevaba una sospechosa cara de sueño que confirmó a su hermano que había pasado la noche haciendo que Yael pagara por la victoria de su casa. Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el sofá donde estaba James, cada uno a un lado de su padre, Matt se acurrucó y dejó que James le abrazara mientras que por el otro lado y Harry iba relatando todo el partido del día anterior recabando cada consejo que su padre le iba dando. Sirius, tumbado a todo lo largo del otro sofá iba aportando datos, aunque mucho menos útiles puesto que en su enorme enfado tan sólo se le ocurría que la mejor solución era matar lentamente y con dolor a Alan e Ízar.

Chris se había sentado con cierta dificultad en la alfombra de Alya y estaba jugando con ella a las muñecas bajo la mirada embelesada de Remus que no perdía detalle. Lily y Patricia estaban sentadas en la mesa de trabajo tomando un café mientras comentaban en voz baja la noche que había pasado Ízar.

El chico de los Black bajó las escaleras con mala cara, se restregó los ojos todavía demasiado dormido y se quedó parado al pie de la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de que toda su familia, salvo Alan, estaba allí y que todos se habían girado para mirarle.

-¡Qué careto tienes!- exclamó Harry.

James le dio un codazo a su hijo para que se callara, aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Ízar dio un beso a su madre y a Lily en su camino al sofá y se dejó caer sobre su padre.

-¡Quita de ahí! Que todavía estoy enfadado contigo por el partido de ayer.- le saltó Sirius, pero a pesar de ello se sentó bien para dejarle sitio. Ízar no dijo nada, tan sólo cogió una magdalena de la mesa y la empezó a desmigar.

Lily y Patricia se apoyaron en el respaldo del sofá, demasiado interesadas en lo que Ízar pudiera contar y hasta Christine, con la ayuda de su marido, se levantó y se sentó en el sofá.

-¡Vamos, estrellita, quita esa cara!- le intentó animar Harry.

-Alan me ha dicho esta mañana que no iba a venir.- apuntó Matt, pero Ízar siguió sin levantar la cabeza de su magdalena.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y al final todos miraron a Sirius que se sorprendió de haberse convertido en el centro de atención. James empezó a hacerle gestos con la cabeza incitándole a hablar con Ízar, pero él negaba con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado triste y en esos casos Patricia siempre era mejor opción, sin embargo a la tercera vez que dijo que no Patricia le dio una colleja y le hizo el mismo gesto que James.

-¿Has vuelto a discutir con Alan?- le preguntó intentando no ser demasiado profundo- No te preocupes que verás como ya mismo se le pasa.

Sirius volvió a relajarse entre los cojines hasta que se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus amigos le miraba con cara de enfado. Harry y Matt se taparon la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas pero les estaba costando mucho. Como James seguía haciendo los mismos gestos y hasta Chris le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa volvió a intentarlo.

-Anda, cuéntame lo que te pasa- le dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos en la rodilla.

-Andrea y yo hemos roto.- contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

-De esta no sales, ¡Alan te va a matar!- Harry estaba verdaderamente preocupado y movía la cabeza con aprensión, pero eso no fue suficiente para causar pena a su padre que no se cortó en darle un nuevo codazo. Matt le miró por encima del hombro de James y le hizo gestos exasperados para que se callara.

-Gracias por los ánimos.- susurró Ízar- ¡Cómo si no tuviera ya bastante!

-Es que no entiendo por qué la has dejado.- comentó Sirius confuso- ¿No decías que te gustaba mucho?

Ízar no contestó, miró a su padre compungido y después volvió a su magdalena. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron al darse cuenta de que todas habían pensado lo mismo, así que como Ízar no daba señales de vida, Patricia le cogió de las mejillas con una mano y le hizo mirarla.

-Te ha dejado ella ¿verdad?- él asintió con pena.

Desde el sofá de los Potter se escucharon tres risas ahogadas. Matt que fue el primero en controlarse le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo para consolarle aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir. La noticia le había pillado por sorpresa y aunque ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haberse reído, el primer pensamiento fue que ya nadie se reiría de él si alguna vez lo dejaba una chica. Por su parte, Harry y James no estaban siendo tan comprensivos y los motivos de su risa no eran tan nobles. Escondían la boca con su mano pero en los ojos se le veía claramente que ambos se morían por revolcarse con libertad, sobretodo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Sirius.

-¿Te ha dejado una chica?- fue lo único que acertó a decir Sirius.- ¿En serio?

-¡Dejadme en paz!

Ízar se puso de pie y se metió en la cocina dando un portazo lo que dejó a Harry y James total libertad para reírse con tranquilidad.

-¡Dejad de reíros ahora mismo!- les riñó Lily.

-¡Ojalá Alan estuviera aquí!- dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas- ¡Habríamos tenido para cachondearnos de él dos meses!

-¡Ni se te ocurra contarle nada!- le advirtió su hermano- Tú deja a éstos solucionar sus cosas, que al final seguro que nos la cargamos nosotros.

-Le ha dejado una chica.- se lamentó Sirius que todavía no había salido de su shock inicial.- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

-¡Oh, vamos Sirius, no seas idiota!- se quejó Patricia- Como no dejes de actuar así con Ízar vas a ser el segundo Black al que deje una mujer este fin de semana, ¡así que arréglalo!

Sirius se levantó del sofá poco convencido y miró a James que no podía parar de reírse a pesar de los gestos de enfado de Lily. Salió del sofá con gesto enfurruñado, pero cuando pasó por delante de Christine, ésta le cogió la mano y le paró.

-Ayúdame a levantarme que ya voy yo.

Aquello fue la segunda sorpresa de la mañana. Christine nunca había sido particularmente cariñosa y para esos temas delicados siempre habían tirado más de la dulzura de Lily, pero Ízar había sido su ojito derecho desde el principio, así que nadie se interpuso y menos que nadie Sirius que no se veía capaz de entrar en aquella cocina sin su cara de estupefacción.

Chris se sentó en la mesa junto a su ahijado sin decir nada. Él tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa escondida entre sus brazos y ella le acarició el pelo. Ízar se sorprendió cuando al levantar la cabeza se encontró con su madrina y no con su madre que era quien pensaba que había entrado.

-Soy un imbécil.- le confesó. Chris no le dijo nada, siguió acariciándole el pelo con calma- He metido la pata hasta el fondo y encima estos se van a estar riendo de mí hasta el día del fin del mundo.

-No les hagas caso. Si se ponen muy pesados podemos encontrar algunos trapos sucios para callarles la boca, seguro que Remus nos ayuda con eso.

Ízar le sonrió agradecido y se abrazó a Chris. Era muy agradable perderse entre sus brazos porque su energía fluía de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca, cálida y reconfortante.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Andrea?

-Prefiere a Alan- confesó sin levantar la cabeza, se sentía como un idiota y estar así con Chris le permitía pensar que era un niño y que todo aquello tendría arreglo.- Dice que no puede seguir viéndole así y lo ha elegido a él.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero no entiendo por qué dices que eres imbécil. Tú no has hecho nada, ha sido cosa de ella.

Ízar se separó de Chris y se dejó caer en el respaldar de la silla.

-Lo que más me jode de todo esto es que yo la elegí a ella antes que a Alan y ella no ha sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí.- Chris le miró con cariño y algo de nostalgia, se pasó la mano por su abultado vientre y se preguntó si su pequeña también crecería así de rápido.- Alan no me va a volver a hablar en la vida y ella le prefiere a él, así que la conclusión es clara: soy un imbécil.

Chris hizo un movimiento con la mano y en la mesa apareció una enorme tarta de chocolate con dos cucharas. Le ofreció una a Ízar y empezó a comer despacio, pensando en lo que quería decirle.

-Alan te perdonará. – empezó sin mirarle- Le costará un poco pero al final lo hará. Me ha perdonado a mí así que estoy segura de que hará lo mismo contigo, pero tiene que aprender que todo esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Cuando se dé cuenta de que lo estás pasando mal, te perdonará. Él es así.

-¿Y Andrea?

-Todo lo que sientes ahora se te olvidará, el dolor, el enfado, el rencor… Al final todo se irá diluyendo poco a poco.- Ízar puso cara de incredulidad- Tienes una edad muy difícil de vivir, después todo se ve de otra manera.- Christine se levantó y le tendió la mano para que le imitara- No te quedes aquí encerrado, yo te he enseñado a luchar no a esconderte.

Cuando Ízar salió de la cocina, Matt se había tenido que cambiar de sitio y ahora estaba abrazado a Remus. Lily se había colocado entre su hijo y su marido y les estaba echando la bronca, pero cuando vieron a Ízar salir todavía algo compungido no pudieron controlar un nuevo ataque de risa, a pesar de que James, algo (sólo algo) más maduro que su hijo fingía hacer esfuerzos para controlarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- la última frase de Christine le había dado fuerzas a Ízar para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera venir- ¿Sabes tío James? Si no recuerdo mal tú estuviste más de un año babeando detrás de tía Lily y yo eso es algo que no he necesitado hacer nunca. – Lily empezó a reírse encantada, de su marido al que se le paró la risa en seco- Y tú, papá, quita esa cara de una vez si no quieres que te recuerde que cuando mamá se fue a Viena tú estuviste un mes vagando por casa de tío James como si te hubiesen arrancado el alma.

-Así se habla- le animó su madre.

-Y tú- Harry era el único que se seguía riendo- ¿Acaso no te dejó Yael hace un mes cuando se dio cuenta que eras un mujeriego? ¿Y qué hice yo? ¿Reírme? ¡No! Te ayudé para que te perdonara, así que cállate si no quieres que le cuente que te estás pensando liarte con la Hufflepuff.

Christine tuvo un nuevo derroche de hormonas maternales y les levantó a Alan e Ízar el tiempo que le quedaba de castigo, así que los chicos pudieron aprovechar todas las tardes de esa semana para sus prácticas de animagia de cara a la apuesta que tenían el viernes con los chicos de Slytherin.

Entre ellos las cosas no habían mejorado en absoluto. Alan como era de esperar no había perdonado a Ízar, sino que al contrario, parecía estar aún más enfadado, aunque por suerte para los Potter el desastre del partido les había abierto los ojos para tomarse en serio la tregua de los entrenamientos y de la animagia y ahora simplemente se trataban como extraños, pero lo que más había sorprendido a todos era que tampoco había perdonado a Andrea, así que cuando se sentaban a comer, cada uno de los miembros de aquel trío se sentaba solo en un lado de la mesa y el resto de sus amigos tenía que hacer cábalas para estar con todos sin molestar a los demás.

El viernes por la mañana tenían clase de pociones con Slytherin, así que todos se retrasaron en el comedor más de lo normal. Matt se había ido arrastrando los pies a su clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y si no hubiese sido por Ginny se habría metido debajo de la mesa para evitar aquella tortura. Alan estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa e Ízar solo en el centro. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido y sólo quedaban ellos en la larga mesa de Gryffindor con la esperanza de que Snape se hubiese caído desde la torre más alta y pudieran librarse de su odioso profesor. Incluso Ízar al que le encantaban las pociones y nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna clase estaba remoloneando. Harry y Ron charlaban tranquilamente en su sitio habitual mientras que Andrea estaba sentada con Hermione repasando unos pergaminos y luchando para que su amiga no la llevara a clase de pociones aunque se puso tan pesada que acabó dejándose arrastrar a la puerta.

Las chicas se pararon para dejar pasar al grupito de Slytherin de Malfoy y compañía. Ellas solían mantenerse al margen de las guerras que los chicos se traían entre ellos, así que procuraron ignorarles. No obstante ellos no parecían tener la misma intención.

-¿No huele raro?- preguntó Malfoy gesticulando como si hubiese algo podrido cerca.

-Debe ser la sangre podrida de estas dos. –comentó Zabini mirándolas con desprecio.

Ellas que estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de comentarios pasaron de largo, pero los chicos de Slytherin las siguieron. Nott iba con ellos, pero se limitó a reírles las gracias a sus amigos, mirando por encima del hombro la reacción de los Gryffindor que en ese momento no se habían percatado de nada.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Draco?- comentó Zabini- Es una pena que sean sangresucia porque yo me daría un buen revolcón con ellas.

-Sobretodo con Markins- apuntó Malfoy- Se comenta por ahí que es bastante facilona.

Andrea y Hermione se giraron en cuanto oyeron el comentario de Malfoy con la varita en ristre.

-Retira eso- ordenó Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- chuleó Zabini- ¿Acaso es mentira? Mira como están los dos amiguitos del alma. Primero te tiras a uno, luego al otro...

Andrea les lanzó un hechizo pero no fue más rápida que Nott que había estado atento y la desarmó antes de que el hechizo fuera efectivo, sin embargo Hermione silenció a los tres con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Ron salía del comedor hablando con Harry y detrás de él, separados por un metro Alan e Ízar arrastraban los pies con resignación.

-¡Nada!- exclamó Andrea recogiendo su varita del suelo. Cruzó su mirada con Ízar, pero éste todavía muy enfadado con ella la retiró enseguida. Alan sin embargo la siguió hasta que ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

Harry deshizo el hechizo de Hermione y se encaró con Malfoy.

-¿Qué coño les habéis hecho?

-¡Olvídame, Potter!

-Le han dicho a Andrea que era una facilona.

-¡Hermione!- le gritó Andrea- ¡No te metas!

A pesar de que todos los presentes hubiesen apostado toda su magia a que Alan e Ízar defenderían el honor de Andrea, los chicos no dijeron nada. Ízar se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y un gesto serio y Alan apretó los puños reprimiendo su ira aunque las chispas de su energía explotaban alrededor de las manos delatándole.

-¡Sois unos cobardes!- les gritó Ron enfadado, para sorpresa de todos- ¿Sólo os atrevéis a meteros con chicas? – siguió más envalentonado ahora que veía que Harry se había puesto a su lado.

-¡Ya basta!- se metió Hermione antes de que los Slytherin pudieran decir nada- No necesitamos que nadie nos defienda y ahora todo el mundo a clase o voy a empezar a quitar puntos a todo el mundo ¿Ha quedado claro?

Hermione se quedó señalando el pasillo hasta que empezaron a moverse. La primera fue Andrea que no dejaba de mirar con sentimientos encontrados a Alan y a Ízar, después de ella Ron la siguió cuando vio con los Slytherins abandonaban su pose chulesca. Caminando por el pasillo hacia la clase de pociones, Harry, Alan e Ízar iban ralentizando el paso cada vez más para asegurarse de que sus tres amigos llegaban a clase antes que ellos. A unos metros por detrás les seguían los Slytherins.

La puerta de clase ya estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que Snape ya había llegado y las chicas y Ron entraron sin mirar atrás, sin embargo Harry, Alan e Ízar se esperaron hasta que los slytherins les alcanzaron.

-Esta noche a las doce en la entrada.- dijo Harry mirando con desprecio a Malfoy.- nada de trucos.

-Sabéis que éste no puede usar sus poderes- dijo Nott señalando a Alan.- Si lo haces tendréis que estar hasta que acabe el curso a nuestros pies.

-¡No me hace falta nada para acabar contigo, gilipollas!- le espetó Alan- De hecho te partiría la cara ahora mismo de una buena hostia.

Harry tiró de Alan para meterse en clase y le siguieron Malfoy y Nott, sin embargo Ízar se quedó apoyado en la pared con una pose muy parecida a la que había adoptado cuando se los había encontrado insultando a Andrea. Cuando Zabini iba a entrar lo cogió de la túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Si vuelves a hablar de Andrea- le masculló muy cerca de la cara- aunque sólo sea de sus zapatos, te daré tal paliza que no podrás abrir los ojos en una semana.

Sin soltarle la túnica le dio un empujón y Zabini entró en clase sin protestar. Ízar cogió el pomo de la puerta y dudó un momento si entrar o no. Sería el último y los puntos ya estaban perdidos y se sentía tan enfadado y tan frustrado que no estaba seguro de que pudiera aguantar a Snape durante toda la clase sin contestarle de malas formas, así que por primera vez desde que entró al colegio faltó a clase por voluntad propia, sin tener a Harry o a Alan insistiéndole detrás. Usaría aquel tiempo para perfeccionar su transformación en tigre blanco a ver si con suerte aquella noche podía darle un buen zarpazo a alguno de los slytherin.

Lo peor para Sirius de sustituir a Christine era que también tenía que ejercer de jefe de la casa Gryffindor y eso era un deshonor que nunca hubiese querido disfrutar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que conllevaba sustituir a su amiga era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Por suerte para Ízar, cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de Christine a la hora de comer para recibir su castigo por faltar a clase quien estaba sentado tras la mesa rodeado de pergaminos y plumas era su padre. Jamás había visto aquel despacho tan desordenado y cruzó los dedos para que Chris no apareciera por allí o sería Sirius quien iba a terminar castigado.

-¿Y ahora que has hecho?- exclamó Sirius al ver entrar a su hijo.

-He faltado a clase de pociones.

Ízar se sentó y se estiró como si estuviese en el salón de su casa. De todos los adultos de su familia su padre era el que menos imponía y esperar un castigo de él era algo totalmente insólito.

-¿Por algún motivo en particular?

-Me cabreé con un sly y no tenía ganas de aguantar a Snape.

-Parece que todavía hay esperanza para ti. – murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a castigar?- Sirius puso cara de estar pensándoselo- Venga, Vatti, enróllate. Me quedo con Alya un día para que podáis salir tranquilamente.

-¡Hecho! Esta noche.

-No, esta noche no.- Ízar se lamentó de haberse delatado, aquella noche tenían la apuesta con Slytherin y si sus padres se enteraban de aquello incluso Sirius les castigaría. Sirius le miró con suspicacia intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaban tramando.- Es que he quedado… con una chica.- añadió para asegurarse de que Sirius aceptaba.

-¿Con Andrea otra vez?- preguntó con suspicacia.

-No, con otra. No te lo puedo decir.

-Está bien, pero mañana te quedas con ella.

A las once los chicos se habían encerrado en el aula donde solían practicar animagia para dar los últimos retoques al plan. Como había predicho James, nunca habían devuelto el mapa del merodeador y ahora lo inspeccionaban para controlar que todos los profesores y Filch estuvieran en sus habitaciones, donde no pudieran descubrirles.

El plan inicial era que se separaran en grupos de dos. Harry se había empeñado en que Matt debía ir con él aunque el pequeño de los Potter se había quejado alegando que no quería ningún trato especial, sin embargo el enfado entre Alan e Ízar estaba durando tanto que los Potter no se atrevían a dejarles solos.

Ízar prácticamente no había hablado en todo el día, entre el tiempo que pasaba solo y que se sentía todavía demasiado triste, prefería quedarse callado en un rincón y eso era algo que no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?- Matt se sentó a su lado con la espalda apoyada en la pared.- se supone que el estado de ánimo afecta mucho.

-No te preocupes, enano, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-La verdad es que preferiría que Matt fuese con Alan- intervino Harry, demasiado preocupado por su hermano como para ser cortés. Ízar le miró con mala cara pero se guardó sus palabras porque con su nivel de enfado tan alto cualquier cosa que dijera sería una impertinencia.

-Yo iré con Ízar- dijo Alan, dejando a todos con la boca abierta- Tú vas a estar más tranquilo si tienes a Matt cerca, no quiero que la cagues porque estés pensando dónde se ha metido.

-¿Y si yo no quiero ir contigo?

-¡No me toques los huevos, estrellita! Que te estoy dando un margen.- le contestó Alan. Lo cierto era que había visto a Ízar tan destrozado en los últimos días que no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por él, aunque aún no estaba preparado para perdonarle, sobretodo si él estaba al salto como lo estaba.

-Esto… - Matt se metió en la conversación midiendo sus palabras- Puede que Harry se quede tranquilo teniéndome cerca, pero… yo… yo la verdad es que no me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que os tenéis que guardar las espaldas entre vosotros.

-No te preocupes, enano- Ízar se puso de pie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- no voy a dejar que le maten.

Harry y Matt miraron a Alan con intención. El verdadero riesgo de que alguien matara a alguien venía sobretodo de Alan y sus multiplicados poderes de arcángel.

-Tranquis, tíos, si dejo que le pase algo Sirius se va a cabrear y me cae bien, aunque su hijo haya salido un poco traidor.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó Ízar- No tienes ni puta idea, así que mejor es que te calles.

-Esto no va a salir bien- suspiró Harry.

A las doce en punto el pasillo estaba despejado y los únicos que se acercaban a ellos eran los cuatro chicos de Slytherin, así que guardaron el mapa.

-Nada de magia de arcángel.- apuntó Nott una vez más.

-No somos tan tramposos como vosotros- se defendió Alan.

-El primero en traer el arco del jefe de los centauros habrá ganado.- recordó Jugson.

-¿Y qué pasa si nadie lo trae?- preguntó Matt- No podemos estar una semana buscando el arco.

-Está bien, si a las cinco de la mañana ninguno ha conseguido el arco se acabará todo esto. Empate y nos olvidamos- propuso Zabini.

Todos aceptaron y se dirigieron al bosque prohibido donde las criaturas peligrosas eran más que las que podían ayudarles. En su investigación habían descubierto que los centauros tenían sistema de vigilancia antimagos y que podían detectar a uno si se acercaba a menos de un kilómetro de su campamento, pero tenían la esperanza de que en su forma animaga no pudieran detectarles.

Los Slytherin tomaron un camino al llegar al bosque y ellos se adentraron por el opuesto. Sabían que cerca había un claro tranquilo donde podrían transformarse antes de empezar su plan. A quien más le costó fue a Matt, que necesitó de cuatro intentos para que su forma de león fuera perfecta. La exuberante pantera negra que era Harry le empujó con la frente para indicarle que le siguiera por el camino que habían estudiado en su plan de actuación.

Ízar, convertido en un enorme tigre blanco examinaba al lobo negro que había sido su amigo guardándose las distancias, como si de esa guisa fuesen otros y pudiesen permitirse el lujo de desahogarse, pero cuando Ízar pensaba que Alan se lanzaría sobre su cuello giró sobre sí mismo y buscó el camino que habían trazado para llegar al campamento.

Tenían que examinar el perímetro para localizar al jefe centauro, lo que les costó más de lo que en un principio habían pensado. No había rastro de los slytherin, que seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que había centinelas en distintos puntos y distancias para proteger a los miembros del clan. Por sus características, Harry era el más sigiloso de todos, se subió a los árboles y desde la altura podía controlar el campamento y a Matt que vigilaba desde el suelo. Cuando divisó al jefe centauro alrededor de una hoguera cerca de donde estaban bajo con gracilidad y dio con una pata a Matt que era el encargado de dar el aviso para que Alan e Ízar llegaran.

El rugido de Matt alertó a Ízar y Alan que estaban al otro lado del campamento y enseguida corrieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Correr con cuatro patas era una sensación única, la sensación de velocidad era parecida a la que sentían sobre una escoba pero con todos los sentidos multiplicados, podían ver y oler cien veces más que en su forma humana y sentían a través de sus patas las irregularidades del terreno.

El siguiente paso del plan era que Ízar y Harry se adentraran en el campamento para buscar el arco que Harry ya había divisado junto al jefe centauro. Alan y Matt se quedarían atrás para proteger la huída y si era necesario se convertirían de nuevo en magos para poder usar sus varitas. Alan incluso había aceptado sacarlos de allí con su energía si la cosa se volvía peligrosa, a pesar de haberse comprometido a no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo preferían mil veces ser esclavos de los Slytherins a ser capturados por los centauros.

Harry avanzó en la oscuridad con más facilidad que Ízar y su rayado cuerpo blanco, así que éste se quedó más rezagado. Alan y Matt no perdían detalle y la tensión empezaba a pasarles factura, sobretodo a Matt que cada vez tenía más problemas para concentrarse y mantenerse en su forma animaga. En sus prácticas, cada vez que perdían la concentración, su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, aunque a medida que avanzaban controlarlo era más fácil.

Harry se subió al árbol donde el arco estaba apoyado y bajó por el tronco sigilosamente utilizando sus afiladas garras, cuando lo alcanzó le dio un zarpazo y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Ízar que lo cogió con la boca al vuelo, pero los centinelas del campamento se dieron cuenta en ese momento de la intrusión y las órdenes y los gritos volaron de acá para allá contagiando a todo el mundo de nerviosismo.

Ízar y Harry huyeron con el arco hacia donde estaban Matt y Alan que cuando se percataron de que habían sido descubiertos volvieron a su forma humana y sacaron las varitas. Cerca de donde estaban, una unidad de cuatro centauros pasó a gran velocidad cargando con los Slytherins en sus grupas y los chicos se temieron lo peor. Cuando Ízar y Harry alcanzaron el linde del campamento las flechas ya les estaban rozando los talones. Alan se convirtió enseguida en lobo pero Matt no fue capaz de hacerlo con tanta presión y se limitó a rechazar las flechas que les llegaban utilizando sus varitas.

Como Matt no era capaz de volver a su forma animaga, Harry volvió a su forma humana para ayudarle, le empujó para que se refugiara y utilizó su magia para repeler las flechas. Alan e Ízar se habían adelantado pero tenían otra unidad de centauros pisándole los talones y el cansancio y la presión estaba pudiendo con ellos que cuanto más corrían más sentían que eran incapaces de mantenerse como animales.

El primero en transformarse a media carrera fue Ízar que cayó de bruces, se puso rápidamente de pie y sacó su varita para repeler las flechas cada vez más numerosas. Alan le siguió unos segundos después y al igual que le había pasado a Ízar la transformación instantánea le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Ízar llegaba tras él con la varita en ristre, pero no daba abasto a repeler tantas flechas. Cuando vio que Alan estaba en el suelo y que dos flechas iban a alcanzarle se lanzó sobre su amigo para protegerle sin pensárselo.

Las voces de Matt y Harry se oían cerca y los cascos de los centauros estaban a punto de alcanzarles. Alan levantó el cuerpo semiincosciente de Ízar que había caído sobre él y buscó a Harry y Matt, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Ízar estaba muy mal y los centauros estaban a punto de llegar hasta ellos así que Alan empezó a cubrirse con una columna de energía para transportarse a un sitio más seguro. Justo cuando iban a desaparecer Harry y Matt llegaron corriendo y lanzando hechizos protectores a su espalda. Alan alargó la mano hacia ellos y su energía cubrió a los cuatro chicos que pudieron aparecerse en su dormitorio.

La energía de Alan despertó a Ron que se sobresaltó al ver a Ízar inconsciente en brazos de Alan con dos flechas clavadas en la espalda.

-Tenemos que avisar a tu madre.- dijo Matt muy asustado mientras ayudaba a Alan a dejar a Ízar sobre la cama.- estos es demasiado. La hemos liado pero bien.

-Tío tienes que curarlo ahora mismo – le urgió Harry- ¿Se puede saber qué coño ha pasado?

-Se puso en medio.- balbuceó Alan todavía muy conmocionado- las flechas venían hacia mí y él se puso en medio.

-¡Pues quítaselas!- le gritó- ¡Se va a morir!

-¡No!- intervino Ron- Mejor que no se las quites, tío, no estoy seguro pero hay algo raro sobre esas flechas. No me acuerdo bien, pero me suena algo de que no se pueden quitar así como así.

-Hay que llamar a tu madre.- insistió Matt.

-No, a mi madre no. Vamos a pensar. ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?

-Que llamemos a Hermione.- propuso Ron- es la única que se puede acordar de algo.

-Casi tan malo como llamar a Christine.- susurró Harry, pero sabía que no les quedaba otro remedio así que salió corriendo a la habitación de las chicas en busca de ayuda.

*********

N/A: Hola! Sigo cumpliendo la promesa de actualizar prontito para compensar todos los años de espera. Yo sigo escribiendo como una loca y cada vez me doy cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a todos los personajes así que espero de verdad que os esté gustando y que sigáis ahí porque esta historia, definitivamente, va a tener final.  
Un beso muy fuerte.


	28. Una paz muy breve

**CAPÍTULO 28. UNA PAZ MUY BREVE.**

Hermione entró como una exhalación en el dormitorio de los chicos seguida de Harry y de Andrea, que se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Ízar en cuanto le vio tumbado en la cama.

-¡Ízar, cariño, no te mueras! Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me dejes- Las muestras de cariño de Andrea dejaron a todos sus amigos tan descolocados que por un segundo se olvidaron de por qué estaban allí- Tienes que curarlo, Alan, por favor, no puedes dejar que le pase nada.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?- le ladró él, demasiado preocupado.

Hermione quitó a Andrea y a Alan que rodeaban el cuerpo de Ízar. Estaba lívido y cada vez sangraba más por las dos heridas. Hermione le rajó la camisa y dejó al descubierto el costado donde una mancha morada se extendía desde los bordes de las heridas.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- gritó Hermione cuando vio lo ocurrido. Los chicos habían dejado el arco del jefe centauro junto a la cama, a pesar de todo Ízar no se había desprendido de él y cuando Hermione lo vio, y comprobó las consecuencias estuvo a punto de que le diera un ictus.- No me puedo creer que estuvierais en el bosque prohibido en medio de la noche ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Cómo se os ocurre ir al asentamiento centauro?

-Hermione, ¿te importaría gritarnos luego?-intervino Harry- Necesitamos que nos digas cómo quitarle las flechas a Ízar.

-No podéis sacarlas así como así, se necesita un cataplasma para contrarrestar el veneno que llevan.

-¿Y no vale mi magia?- preguntó ansioso Alan que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No para contrarrestar el veneno, pero podrías mantenerlo con vida mientras preparo la cataplasma. Métele energía como para que pare la hemorragia. ¡Madre mía, menudo lío! Tenéis que avisar a la profesora Byrne.

-No vamos a avisar a nadie- Ron cogió a su mejor amiga de los hombros y bajó la cara hasta ponerla a su altura- Tú concéntrate en ayudar a Ízar ¿qué necesitas? Nosotros iremos a por los ingredientes.

Alan hizo lo que Hermione le había ordenado, puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ízar y dejó que su energía curativa le inundase. Andrea se había sentado al lado de Ízar y le acariciaba la cara, quitándole los mechones rebeldes que se empeñaban en taparle los ojos. Harry, Matt y Ron salieron a buscar los ingredientes que Hermione les había encargado y que podrían encontrar en la mazmorra de Snape y en la enfermería. Lo difícil iba a ser hacerlo sin que les pillaran. Por suerte, Harry todavía conservaba el mapa del merodeador. Hermione volvió a su cuarto a por el libro donde sabía que podría encontrar la fórmula para elaborar la cataplasma que necesitaba.

-Dime que esto no ha sido culpa tuya, por favor.- le suplicó Andrea- Dime que no has dejado que le hagan esto.

-¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de dejar que le hicieran algo así?- le preguntó dolido.

-No lo sé, Alan. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

-Me salvó. Las flechas venían hacia mí y él se puso en medio- acabó contándole de mala gana.- es un idiota, a mí no me habrían afectado igual.

-¿Alan?- Ízar recuperó la conciencia aunque no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. La energía de Alan había parado la hemorragia y le había devuelto el color a la cara- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Oh, Ízar, menos mal que estás bien!- Andrea se abrazó a su cuello y empezó a llorar- No te muevas, ten cuidado.

-¿Andy?-su voz sonó aún más extrañada, hasta donde él recordaba ninguno de los tres podía estar en la misma habitación. - ¿Me he muerto?

-¡No digas tonterías!- le saltó Alan- Espero que no le queden secuelas porque de ésta mi madre me mata.

-Me duele aquí- Ízar se tocó las heridas y descubrió que tenía dos enormes flechas pegadas a su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza asustado y se palpó- ¡Por Merlín, que narices es eso!

Hermione entró en ese momento con los brazos cargados. Llevaba un libro enorme y varios útiles de pociones, se había recogido el pelo y se había quitado el pijama. Sonrió a Ízar cuando vio que se había despertado y éste dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada aún más confundido, todo aquello no tenía sentido. Tenía dos flechas clavadas, Alan y Andrea estaban a su lado y Hermione le sonreía, si aquello no era un mundo paralelo no entendía qué podía ser.

Harry, Matt y Ron llegaron quince minutos más tarde acompañados de Ginny, Yael y Ethel, que les habían ayudado a conseguir todos los ingredientes. Ízar se había dejado llevar otra vez por un estado semionírico en el que la energía de Alan alimentaba todas las células de su cuerpo y que le dejaba una dulce sensación de calidez. Andrea se retiró de la cama de Ízar y dejó a los chicos que pudieran comprobar cómo estaba, mientras que ella, arropada ahora de sus amigas, presionaba en silencio a Hermione que estaba muy concentrada en hacerlo bien.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Hermione terminó la cataplasma, revisó varias veces el libro y cruzó los dedos para que aquello funcionara. Cuando se lo puso a Ízar éste volvió de su mundo de ensoñación con un grito de dolor. Yael insonorizó la habitación con su varita y se abrazó a Harry que estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz ni de hablar. Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras esperaba a que aquello hiciera efecto.

Después del primero golpe, Ízar cayó inconsciente y la cataplasma empezó a humear, aunque Hermione dijo que aquello era lo que debía ocurrir. Alan se sentó a esperar los resultados en el alféizar de la ventana apartado de todos y Andrea fue tras él, se metió en el hueco de sus piernas y se abrazó a él sin importarle que él pudiera rechazarle como había hecho con todos sus gestos de acercamiento, sin embargo Alan no la rechazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó el pelo.

-Siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes- susurró Andrea.

-No te preocupes. En el fondo ha sido culpa mía, soy una mierda de arcángel protector.

-No digas eso- Andrea levantó la cabeza y le acarició la cara- Tú les sacaste de allí y has mantenido con vida a Ízar. Tu hermana tiene suerte de tenerte a ti para que la protejas.

-¡Alan te necesitamos aquí!- le llamó Matt que se había autonombrado ayudante de Hermione.

-Ahora hay que quitarle las flechas- explicó Hermione- pero cuando se las quite las heridas volverán a sangrar. Una vez que haya quitado las flechas podrás curarle. Espero que salga bien.- acabó suspirando.

Matt y Hermione retiraron la cataplasma y dejaron a la vista la piel de Ízar que volvía a presentar un color normal, aunque las flechas seguían ahí y la sangre volvía a salir. Hermione cogió la varita e hizo varios movimientos susurrando unas palabras que había leído para hacer el hechizo que las podía sacar sin causar más daños y cuando al final consiguió sacarlas del cuerpo de Ízar, Alan colocó sus manos sobre las heridas y en cuestión de minutos todo había desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado, apoyado en el dosel de la cama.

-Sí, pero me siento un poco raro.- A Ízar no le dio tiempo a terminar de inspeccionarse, en cuanto se incorporó Matt se le tiró encima y se le abrazó al cuello-Yo también me alegro de verte, enano.

-Tío, menos mal, que susto nos has dado.

Ízar se levantó sin dificultad, era como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada, aunque sentía todavía la energía cálida de Alan corriendo por su cuerpo, como cuando se abrazaba a Christine ahora que estaba embarazada. Sus amigos le abrazaron uno por uno, incluso Hermione se abrazó a su cuello ahora que al fin podía relajarse por haberlo conseguido, todos salvo Alan que salió de la habitación en una columna de energía. Andrea fue la última en comprobar que estaba bien, y no tuvo valor de abrazarle ahora que estaba consciente y fuera de peligro. Le tocó el brazo con la punta de los dedos y sintió cómo sus nervios se encendían cuando comprobó que su torso desnudo estaba demasiado cerca.

-Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado.

-Gracias- le respondió. Alargó el brazo para abrazarla pero se arrepintió antes de tocarla, cuando quiso volver a intentarlo Andrea se había alejado y Harry y Matt le avasallaban a preguntas sobre lo que podía recordar.

Ninguno fue capaz de dormir aquella noche. Harry y Matt contaron cómo habían conseguido el arco con pelos y señales mientras el resto de sus amigos se repartían por las camas. Hermione iba resoplando a cada instante debatiéndose entre quitarles mil puntos y salir corriendo a contárselo todo al director o ser una buena amiga y callarse.

-No contarás nada ¿verdad?- le susurró Ron sentado a su lado en la cama del chico. Ella dudó- Vamos, Hermione, después de todo lo que has hecho para salvar a Ízar no lo estropees.- Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y la dejó ahí unos segundos, ellos se miraron el uno al otro y la retiraron enseguida.

-No diré nada, no te preocupes.- le dijo sin mirarle.

Alan llegó cuando empezaba a amanecer y al materializarse en medio de su habitación se sorprendió de encontrarse a todos sus amigos repartidos por las camas cuando él esperaba que cada uno estuviera en su cama pero durmiendo. Ethel y Ginny se levantaron de la cama de Alan en cuanto le vieron aparecer y fueron a sentarse en con Yael y Harry y con Hermione y Ron, aunque por la cara que puso Ginny se veía claramente que se hubiera quedado en aquella cama con su propietario el resto de su vida.

Andrea hizo el amago de levantarse, a pesar de que siempre que estaba en aquella habitación se había sentado allí con su mejor amigo, desde que habían entrado el primer curso. Alan se sentó y le cogió la mano para detenerla, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acomodó en la almohada sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

A Ízar no se le escapó el gesto y se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo al sentir los celos y la furia que le consumía.

-Un mal día ¿eh?- le susurró Matt que estaba sentado a su lado y que le dio un golpecito cariñoso hombro con hombro.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Aquella mañana fue la primera que se sentaron todos juntos a desayunar después de mucho tiempo, aunque en honor a la verdad Ízar se sentó en una punta y Alan en la otra y no se miraron en todo el tiempo. Aquel día había partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, pero en la mesa de Slytherin no había mucho espíritu deportivo pues cuatro de los miembros del equipo no habían aparecido.

Snape pasaba nervioso entre los miembros de su casa preguntando por los chicos que faltaban pero nadie era capaz de dar razón de ellos. El grupo de Gryffindor intentó disimular que ellos sí que sabían dónde estaban, pero cuando desde la mesa de los profesores los merodeadores se percataron de su actitud sospechosa todos acabaron su desayuno y se fueron a pasar el día en los terrenos del colegio, aprovechando que el partido de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se había suspendido, dando como ganadores al equipo de los tejones.

Las chicas se fueron al cabo de una hora porque el sueño estaba pudiendo con ellas y Ron sucumbió a las insistencias de Hermione para que terminara un trabajo que tenían que entregar el lunes para cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, así que Harry, Matt, Alan e Ízar se quedaron tumbados cerca del lago tomando el sol y sin hablar.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto el nerviosismo cundió entre los alumnos que como ellos se estaban relajando en los terrenos. Diez centauros aparecieron por la linde del bosque con los cuatro alumnos de slytherin, atados de pies y manos.

-La hemos cagado.- se lamentó Harry- como estos se chiven nos van a expulsar, Dumbledore no nos pasa ya ni una.

-Pues a ver cómo lo hacemos.- exclamó Ízar.

Los centauros llegaron hasta la escalinata principal donde Dumbledore ya había llegado acompañado de Snape, dejaron caer a sus prisioneros a los pies de los dos profesores y sacaron sus arcos de forma agresiva. Dumbledore abrió los brazos con su sonrisa más cordial.

-¡Amigo, Magorian, bienvenido a nuestra escuela!

-Menos palabras, mago. Tus cachorros entraron ayer en nuestro campamento para robarnos y atacarnos.

Alrededor de la puerta empezó a congregarse un gran número de curiosos que no podían apartar los ojos del imponente conjunto que formaban los centauros.

-Alan tienes que hacer algo.- le susurró Matt. Al igual que el resto del colegio se habían acercado lo máximo posible al grupo de recién llegados y ahora podían ver a los chicos de Slytherin tirados en el suelo luchando para quitarse sus ataduras.

Alan se concentró para hipnotizar a los cuatro chicos de Slytherin, al menos para que no fueran capaces de hablar cuando Dumbledore les preguntara después de solucionar aquel lío.

A escasos metros, Dumbledore seguía hablando con el jefe de los centauros, ahora custodiado por el resto de profesores que habían bajado en cuanto se habían percatado de la presencia de los centauros, incluso Christine estaba allí y su presencia, a pesar de su avanzado estado de gestación, hizo dudar a los visitantes.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- comentó Ízar, que no quitaba ojo a los centauros- algunos de esos son los que nos atacaron ayer. Si nos reconocen, estamos perdidos.

A Dumbledore le costó dos horas de arduas conversaciones diplomáticas saldar aquel asunto de forma pacífica. Se comprometió personalmente a castigar a los responsables y a procurar que en el futuro aquello no volviera a repetirse. Las referencias a un lobo, un tigre, un león y una pantera descolocaron enormemente al director del colegio que no supo cómo responder, pero igualmente se comprometió a investigarlo.

Malfoy y sus amigos estuvieron hasta bien entrada la tarde en el despacho del director, dando cuenta de lo ocurrido a éste y al jefe de su casa. Los chicos les esperaron en el pasillo de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho cerca de la entrada de un pasadizo secreto, para llevar a cabo su idea para salir inmunes de todo aquello. Ízar había reducido el arco de Magorian que había descansado durante todo el día en su baúl a salvo de miradas curiosas y ahora iban a cobrarse su deuda que tantos problemas les había traído.

Cuando salieron todavía tenían la mirada perdida y el cuerpo magullado. Snape no bajó con ellos y al llegar a la altura donde los chicos les esperaban, Alan rompió la hipnosis, lo que les provocó aún más desorientación de la que ya manifestaban.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente.- Harry cogió a Malfoy de la túnica y lo metió en el pasillo secreto mientras que los demás hicieron lo mismo con el resto.- Enséñaselo, estrellita.

Ízar sacó el arco del jefe centauro y lo restableció a su tamaño natural. Los Slytherin todavía desconcertados por el efecto de la hipnosis, tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

-Tendréis que hacer todo lo que os ordenemos.- siguió Ízar.

-Cada cosa, cada humillación- puntualizó Matt.

-A no ser…- las palabras de Alan les dieron cierta esperanza.

-A no ser ¿qué?- presionó Nott.

-Si mantenéis la boca cerrada y os coméis vosotros solos el castigo sin decir nada de nosotros os dejaremos en paz de aquí a final de curso.- propuso Harry.

-Paz absoluta. Nosotros os ignoramos y vosotros a nosotros.- añadió Ízar.

-Si no… - Alan intentó poner cara de niño bueno pero aquello asustó aún más- deseareis tiraros por la torre de astronomía cada día del resto de vuestra vida en Hogwarts.

Los slytherins se miraron entre ellos y asintieron en silencio. Ofrecieron la mano tímidamente y los chicos la estrecharon, cada uno con aquel al que más odiaba.

-No olvides que tú y yo tenemos un trato.- dijo Ízar a Zabini, recordándole su amenaza si volvía a insultar a Andrea y por su voz, al más puro estilo de mafia italiana, nadie dudó que en aquel trato Blaise no podía salir bien parado.

Aquella noche Sirius les había propuesto a todos salir a cenar y divertirse un rato aprovechando que Ízar se había "ofrecido" a cuidar de Alya. Como siempre los primeros en arreglarse habían sido Remus y Christine, que se sentaron cómodamente a esperar a los demás. Alya estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele, restregándose los ojos por el sueño. Cuando Chris se sentó junto a ella no perdió la oportunidad de coger su nueva postura favorita, abrazada cuan ancha era a la abultada barriga de su tía, que le proporcionaba un cosquilleo muy agradable.

Lily bajó poniéndose los pendientes con James tras ella buscando por todas partes su bote de colonia y maldiciendo a sus hijos entre dientes a los que culpaba de habérselo quitado. Cuando los Potter se sentaron a esperar, Alya ya había quedado rendida y dormía con la boca entreabierta sobre Christine.

-¿Es que no sabes lo que es un pantalón?

-Shhhhhh- Christine le hizo gestos a Sirius para que se callara pero éste venía refunfuñando detrás de Patricia que había vuelto a elegir una falda demasiado corta para el gusto de Sirius.

-Mira Chris, lleva pantalones.

-Está embarazadísima, idiota. Bastante tiene con cargar con la niña como para ir incómoda con una minifalda.- se defendió Patricia.

-Y si es tan incómoda ¿por qué la llevas?

-¡Porque me da la gana! ¿me quieres dejar ya en paz?

-Me vas a dar la noche- se quejó de nuevo- Mira Lily que guapa va con un vestido por la rodilla.

-A mí no me metas, Sirius. – le advirtió Lily que sabía que en aquellos líos era mejor mantenerse al margen.

-Tengo una idea- exclamó Patricia guardando una barra de labios en su pequeño bolso- Si esta noche me miran a mí más hombres que a ti mujeres, no volveré a ponerme falda, pero si es al revés saldrás siempre en chándal y sin peinar.

-¿Sin peinar?- Sirius se tocó el pelo preocupado. Miró a Patricia que le devolvía la mirada con un gesto de superioridad apremiándole para que contestara- Está bien- cedió.- Lleva lo que quieras.

-Acabada la guerra ¿podemos irnos?- preguntó James.

-Tiene que venir Ízar a cuidar de Alya.

Antes de que Remus acabara la frase la puerta de la torre se abrió. Los seis adultos se sorprendieron al ver que Ízar no venía solo, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo los cuatro volvían a estar juntos, sin embargo, tampoco pasó desapercibida la fría hostilidad que seguía latente entre Alan e Ízar.

Ízar cogió a su hermana con cuidado de donde estaba y por un momento se pensó ocupar el sitio que había dejado libre la pequeña, pues aquella energía que se había apoderado de su madrina ahora podía sentirse incluso sin tocarla. Alan no fue tan sutil y en cuanto Ízar tuvo en brazos a la niña, él se tiró sobre el sofá y empezó a hablarle a su pequeña hermana, como hacía últimamente.

-Alan tengo que irme.- le dijo Chris mientras se ponía de pie.

-No te metas en sitios con mucho ruido. No le gusta, se estresa y luego me duele la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que puede notar esas cosas?-le preguntó James sorprendido a su mujer, que estaba tan impresionada como todos los demás y sólo acertó a encogerse de hombros.

Encargarse aquella noche de Alya fue una bendición. La niña no se despertó en toda la noche y los cuatro chicos pudieron pasarla sentados en los sofás viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas y gominolas. Matt estuvo atento a los movimientos de sus amigos, sentados cada uno en un sillón y en apariencia ignorándose, pero el pequeño de los Potter pudo darse cuenta de que cuando Alan veía la película, Ízar le miraba y parecía sopesar algo y viceversa.

Cuando se acabaron las palomitas, Matt se levantó con el cuenco vacío y fue a la cocina a por más.

-Voy a ver qué tal Alya.- los demás no se inmutaron así que Matt tuvo que pellizcar disimuladamente en el hombro a su hermano para que se percatara de sus intenciones.

-Voy contigo- dijo Harry rascándose donde Matt le había pellizcado.

La incomodidad se hizo presente en cuanto los Potter dejaron el salón. El silencio entre Ízar y Alan era pesado y se miraban y esquivaban alternativamente.

-Gracias… por lo de esta mañana… - dijo Ízar al final, tragándose su orgullo.- por curarme y todo eso.

-Ya, bueno, estamos en paz.- a Alan por primera vez le estaba costando decir algo. Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y paró la película- Además la que se lo ha currado de verdad ha sido Hermione y bueno… tú te pusiste en medio para salvarme.

-¡Menuda tontería!¿no?- lejos de mejorar la tensión, Ízar cada vez se sentía más incómodo. Era como hablar con un desconocido.- Como si un par de flechas pudieran hacerle algo a un arcángel.

-Ya… sí, es verdad, - se rió Alan- pero tú querías salvarme que es lo que cuenta.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio, aunque saltaba a la vista que tenían muchas cosas que decirse. Después de unos segundos así, Alan volvió a poner la película, pero Ízar no podía callarse.

-A lo mejor… Tú y yo…

-Qué va tío, - le interrumpió Alan muy serio- te agradezco lo de anoche, de verdad, pero no se me ha olvidado lo que pasó con Andrea.

-Pero… ni siquiera seguimos juntos.- Ízar empezaba a recuperar su enfado. Se había tragado su orgullo para arreglar las cosas con Alan ahora que Andrea le había dejado pero estaba siendo demasiado cabezota para aceptarlo.

-Pues peor me lo pones – contestó Alan también enfadado, subiendo el tono de voz. Harry y Matt habían bajado y se habían quedado junto a la escalera al ver que habían empezado de nuevo a discutir- ¿no decías que era tan importante para ti? Pues te ha durado menos que el castigo que nos pusieron por pelearnos.

-Tío, no tienes ni idea- Intervino Harry que ya estaba harto de aquella situación. Tanto él como su hermano habían albergado la esperanza de que la heroicidad de Ízar y su posterior curación en parte gracias a Alan pudiera arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero al contrario, volvían a sacar sus rencores a relucir.

-¡No te metas, Harry!- le cortó Ízar que se había dado cuenta de que su amigo seguía pensando que había sido él quien había dejado a Andrea- que piense lo que quiera. Yo paso de esto.

-Mejor me voy.

-Sí, mejor será.-le replicó Ízar.

Los adultos de la familia habían ido a cenar a un nuevo restaurante de Hogsmeade y a esas horas se relajaban en las Tres Escobas que tenía un pequeño grupo tocando música en directo. James, Sirius y Remus estaban en un rincón jugando a los dardos, mientras que las chicas charlaban en una mesa la zona más apartada del grupo de música, pues tal y como les había advertido Alan, la pequeña Lupin empezó a retorcerse dentro de su madre cuando la música estaba demasiado alta.

-Patricia si te rechinan más los dientes los del grupo van a empezar a quejarse.- le dijo Lily a su amiga que no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaban los hombres de la familia jugando a los dardos.

-¿Pero es que no las habéis visto? ¿Se puede ser más descaradas?- se quejó ella. Al lado de ellos había un grupito de tres mujeres jóvenes y guapas que tal y como decía Patricia estaban descaradamente coqueteando con ellos, lanzándoles miraditas y gestos cómplices.

-Déjalas que disfruten.-intentó calmarla Christine- Al final de la noche se vendrán a casa con nosotras y eso es lo que importa.

-A ti las hormonas te están dando un rollito "paz y amor" que no te pega nada- le saltó Patricia enfadada. Estaba tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa sin quitar los ojos de una pelirroja que se había propuesto aquella noche salir del bar con Sirius.- Pero mírale, si es que se está dejando querer. ¡Lo voy a matar!- gruñó-¡Y después la mataré a ella!

Christine y Lily intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Desde que les conocían se habían pasado la vida criticándose mutuamente por ser unos celosos compulsivos y aunque ellas no estaban especialmente contentas con la atención que aquellas mujeres, bastante más jóvenes que ellas, profesaban a sus maridos, su nivel de celos no llega al que tenía Patricia en ese momento.

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta nosotras!- propuso Patricia- Seguro que cuando liguemos con algún tío guapo dejan de hacer el idiota.

-Conmigo no cuentes- le contestó Christine- Tengo una panza de seis meses, no voy a ligar ni un resfriado, además estoy muy cansada.

-A mí no me mires- se defendió Lily- James se está portando bastante bien, el que les está dando más coba es Sirius, así que apáñatelas con él.

Patricia se levantó enfadada, se atusó la melena y cogió su copa. Llevaba unos tacones altísimos y no le hizo falta andar más de diez pasos para llamar la atención de un grupo de magos que tomaban una copa cerca de la diana donde estaba Sirius y los demás. Patricia se apoyó el una mesa alta y sonrió a sus nuevos admiradores. Al otro lado las chicas se habían decidido a hablar con James y Sirius, mientras que Remus, con una sonrisa cortés había decidido evitar problemas y había vuelto a sentarse con su mujer y con Lily.

Patricia sonrió con ganas cuando vio que Lily había decidido sumarse a su plan de actuación. Después de que James se dejara mimar cinco minutos por una morena que tenía unos enorme ojazos, no pudo resistirse a acompañar a Patricia y a lo que fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido. Los admiradores de Patricia se alegraron de que Lily se les uniera y poco después dos de ellos se acercaron a la mesa donde ellas charlaban perfectamente conscientes de que eran el centro de atención de aquellos hombres.

James fue el primero en darse cuenta de la jugada de su mujer. La sonrisa boba que le había salido al darse cuenta de que una mujer guapa y joven quería ligar con él se le cayó de golpe cuando se percató de que otro hombre quería ligar con su mujer. Sirius, sin embargo, seguía muy entretenido con lo que la pelirroja le estaba contando.

-Padfoot, creo que la hemos liado.- Sirius le miró extrañado y James le hizo un gesto en dirección a donde las chicas charlaban con dos hombres altos y atractivos.

Sirius se olvidó de su joven pelirroja en cuanto escuchó la risa de Patricia y vio quién la había causado. Con una sonrisa forzada, James y Sirius dejaron a sus acompañantes y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus mujeres. Al llegar, plantaron sus copas en la mesa sin ningún miramiento y sonrieron con asco a los hombres que intentaban ligar con Lily y Patricia. Un silencio tenso cayó sobre todos ellos, hasta que los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que allí no tenían posibilidades y se marcharon.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Patricia con chulería mirando a Sirius. Éste se pensó un minuto la respuesta, hubiese querido gritarle y partirle la cara al guaperas, pero algo en el fondo de su conciencia le dijo que había sido él el que la había fastidiado.

-No, ningún problema- acabó diciendo de mala gana.

-¿Y tú, algún problema?- preguntó Lily a James, aunque en su tono no había tanto desdén y le asomaba una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios.

-Ninguno- le respondió James dándole un beso en los labios- ¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más guapa del bar?- ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarle.

-¡Aprende!

Patricia se levantó y volvió a la mesa donde estaban Christine y Remus, pero Sirius antes de que llegara la agarró de la cintura por la espalda y le besó el cuello sacándole una carcajada. Las dos parejas llegaron a la mesa entre sonrisas y se sentaron con Remus y Christine que no habían perdido detalle de lo ocurrido.

-Chris, tienes mala cara ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- le preguntó Lily.

-No hace falta- contestó Christine con la voz un poco tomada- Es sólo que estoy un poco cansada. Voy a ir al baño a refrescarme un poco.

Christine se levantó, pero antes de poder retirar la silla sintió un fuerte mareo y se le aflojaron las piernas, con la suerte de que Remus estuvo rápido para sujetarla.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó su marido con aprensión.

-No te preocupes, Remus, es que de repente estoy muy baja de energía.

La columna de energía blanca y brillante que se materializó en medio del local llamó la atención de todo el mundo, incluso hizo que se parara la música. Alan se saludó con descaro al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo se había fijado en él y sonrió a sus padres como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-¡Que siga la fiesta!- le gritó al grupo- ¡Vamos, vamos, que aquí no hay nada que ver!

-¡Vaya cara, mater! Se acabó el salir de fiesta hasta que la enana nazca.- le riñó a su madre que no salía de su asombro. Cogió una silla, se sentó en ella al revés y puso sus manos sobre la barriga de Christine.- ¿mejor?

-Mucho mejor.- dijo Christine aliviada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó James.

-La alarma de la pitufa que se ha puesto a sonar como la sirena de un parque de bomberos.- Todos salvo Christine se miraron confusos. No tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que sentía un arcángel cuando su protegido le necesitaba y las explicaciones de Alan tampoco es que fueran una maravilla.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana?- lo único que le había quedado claro a Remus era que si Alan estaba allí era porque su futura hija le necesitaba y fuese lo que fuese le preocupaba.

-Tranqui, pater, es solo que necesitaba más energía de la que mater le da.

Christine se había relajado en la silla ahora que la energía de su hijo le estaba devolviendo las fuerzas y tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor era como un sueño.

-Pero una cosa te digo, enana- riñó Alan señalando a la barriga de su madre- Nada de volver a fastidiarme un sábado por la noche. Tú y yo tenemos que dejar muy claro el horario en el que se puede activar la campana ¿me oyes?

N/A: Hola a todos! Una vez más sigo cumpliendo mi palabra y hay un capítulo nuevo. Reconozco que estos capítulos son más cortos que los que escribíamos antes, pero antes éramos tres cabezas y ahora sólo estoy yo. He hablado con Evix y Pekenyita y las tres estamos encantadas de que a pesar de tantos años como el fic ha estado parado ahora seguís otra vez, dejáis reviews y leéis la historia. Mil gracias de parte de las tres. Y nada más. Muchos besos y hasta la siguiente.

Voy a contestar por aquí los reviews que habéis dejado en los últimos capítulos:

**Kaito Hatake** Uchiha: Me alegro que sigas teniendo hambre de leer esta historia. Gracias.

**Vindicia Black**: Hola! Gracias por volver, yo también tuve que releérmelo para poder continuarlo. Muchas gracias. Pd: La pelea de Alan e Izar en la cocina es genial jajaja.

**Yedra Phoenix**: Para mí tb es una sorpresa ver que sigues ahí. Muchas gracias por no rendirte. A Alan e Ízar todavía les queda un poco, son dos gallos en un mismo corral, jejejeje. A mí tb me gusta mucho la escena en la que le da energía a Chris. Besos.

**Lorephelps**: Hola guapa!Dos días para leerlo? No has debido dormir ni comer. Muchas gracias. Me hace mucha ilusión que sigas ahí después de tanto tiempo. Un besazo.

**Hoshii446**: Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, voy a actualizar con frecuencia y esta historia va a llegar al final seguro seguro. Me alegro que te guste tanto esta como las nuestras particulares. Evix sigue con la suya, con calma pero sigue y Peke no le quedó más remedio que dejarla. Un beso y feliz cumpleaños.

**Maaarxd**: Muchas gracias por esperar y deseo que haya merecido la penal. Un beso.

**Celtapotter**: Gracias a ti por leerlo. Besos.


	29. Familia de animales

**CAPÍTULO 29: FAMILIA DE ANIMALES.**

La hazaña de Hermione había afectado a Ízar que se mostraba amable con ella y había abandonado su hostilidad habitual pero sobretodo había afectado a Ron, que estaba tan sorprendido de que no hubiese dicho nada que se pasó el fin de semana con ella prestándole mucha más atención que cualquier otro día. Los líos entre Alan, Andrea e Ízar también se vieron marcados por lo sucedido en el fin de semana. A la vista de que la situación ya no provocaba peleas físicas, Ízar volvió a su cama en la torre gryffindor y compartió cuarto con Alan por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque seguían sin hablarse, pero la diferencia más evidente se dio entre Andrea y Alan.

El suplicio de los lunes empezó con tres horas de pociones. Hermione y Ron entraron juntos riéndose por algo que los demás no habían entendido y aunque desde los problemas de Andrea con Alan y después con Ízar, su amiga había compartido con ella las clases de pociones, ese lunes se sentó con Ron sin ni siquiera plantearse qué haría Andrea. Harry también volvió a recuperar a su compañero de pociones, y agradeció que Ízar estuviera cerca con su don para las pociones para arreglar los desastres que pudieran salir de su caldero, pero la tensión se produjo cuando Andrea, que entró la última se dio cuenta de que Hermione la había cambiado así que el único sitio que quedaba libre era junto a Alan. A pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos todavía no habían hablado nada, todo se había limitado a pequeños gestos, Alan se había sentado con ella en el desayuno o había sido amable cuando el domingo lo pasaron todos juntos en los terrenos, pero no sabía si aquella racha iba a seguir mucho tiempo. Para su alegría, Alan le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que se pusiera a su lado.

-¿Quieres que quedemos esta noche?- Andrea se sorprendió tanto de que Alan le propusiera aquello que estuvo a punto de que se le cayera el caldero que estaba colocando.

-Sí, claro- respondió todavía algo aturdida- ¿después del entrenamiento?- Alan asintió con una sonrisa.

En la mesa de delante Harry e Ízar se habían enterado de todo y Harry pudo ver cómo su amigo cerraba los puños alrededor de un cuchillo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Quieres que tú y yo quedemos esta noche?- le dijo al ver que Ízar estaba a punto de estallar- Te puedo buscar una cita y salimos por ahí.

-Paso- respondió secamente.

-¿Y si busco una botella de tequila y nos emborrachamos?

-Eso suena mejor.

Snape entró con un portazo y un gesto aún más serio que el habitual. Sólo hicieron falta unos minutos para que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que Snape sospechaba de que ellos habían tenido algo que ver con lo que les había pasado a los Slytherin el fin de semana y la consiguiente derrota del equipo de quidditch ante Hufflepuff. Se paseó constantemente entre sus mesas sacándole faltas a las pociones que estaban haciendo y no paró de hacer preguntas, aunque tuvieron la suerte de que Hermione e Ízar estaban inspirados y con espíritu de equipo y no sólo contestaban a las preguntas que Snape hacía en general sino que también a las que hacía a Ron o a Harry, chivándoselas bajo cuerda. Los peor parados eran Alan y Andrea, pero sus carencias en pociones nunca habían sido tan fuertes como en Ron o Harry.

A pesar de los intentos por salir lo mejor posible de la clase, Snape encontró a lo largo de las tres horas muchas excusas para restarle puntos y muy pocas para dárselos pero eso no sirvió para que su enfado se calmara así que cuando ya pensaban que iban a salir de aquello más o menos bien, les puso un trabajo que acabaría con cualquier hora de descanso que pudieran encontrar en esa semana.

Los gryffindor de quinto no eran los únicos que estaban sufriendo aquel lunes del infierno. Sirius se arrepentía cada día de haber aceptado el puesto de Christine especialmente cuando llegaba la hora de poner castigos. Estaba en el despacho de Christine detrás de dos enormes montones de pergaminos de los últimos trabajos que habían hecho los chicos de séptimo. Delante de él había tres niñas de tercero a las que Moore había mandado por pelearse con unas Hufflepuff y ahora le estaban poniendo carita de pena.

-Podéis iros, pero no lo volváis a hacer.- les acabó diciendo.

Las chicas salieron corriendo de allí antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión y antes de que se cerrara la puerta Sirius pudo oír algo parecido a "menos mal que no estaba Byrne", pero Byrne sí que estaba. Christine estaba al otro lado de la puerta y miraba a las niñas con su habitual cara de jefa de casa que les hizo desaparecer la sonrisa con la que habían salido de su despacho.

-Fuera- les gruñó y las niñas no se lo pensaron. Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta de golpe- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Sirius se escondió un poco detrás de los montones de pergaminos pues a pesar de que había pasado muchos años junto a Christine todavía le intimidaba cuando ésta se enfadaba. Miró su despacho al tiempo que ella lo analizaba. Había pergaminos por toda la mesa y otros viejos por el suelo. Había dejado en un rincón un baúl lleno de tazas que habían transformado los niños de primero para analizarlas y ponerles nota y sobretodo había desaparecido todo el orden que Christine había conseguido establecer allí a lo largo de los años.

-Te prometo que cuando vuelvas estará todo ordenado.

-¿Estos son los trabajos de séptimo?- preguntó aún más enfadada al darse cuenta de que estaban sin corregir.

-¡Que me los dieron ayer!- se defendió Sirius- No soy una máquina.

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, bueno, es que les dejé unos días más para que los entregaran.- Christine se agarró a la silla con fuerza y respiró varias veces para controlarse- Venga, Chris, hay que darles un poco de margen.

-¡Están en séptimo, tienen los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina!-gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡Eres un irresponsable! No puedes darles margen.

-¡Ya vale!- saltó Sirius poniéndose también de pie- Así es como trabajo yo, Chris. Ya te dije que esto iba a traer problemas. Tú estás de baja así que quédate en casa y descansa.

La discusión siguió durante una hora y los gritos alertaron a todo el que pasó por la puerta, creando un corrillo cada vez más numeroso que ya empezó a llamar la atención de los profesores. Remus y James entraron a poner orden cuando les llegó el rumor de que en transformaciones estaba pasando algo.

En el despacho, Sirius y Christine se gritaban cada uno a un lado de la mesa. De las clases de séptimo habían pasado a la gestión de los castigos y de ahí a los trabajos y a la forma en la que Sirius estaba enseñando. Sirius se defendía con vehemencia seguro de sus técnicas estaban dando resultados ahora que los alumnos estaban más relajados en clase, pero sus argumentos no convencían a Christine que siempre había pensado que la disciplina era la vía hacia el éxito.

-Ding, ding, ding. ¡Fin del primer round!- bromeó James poniéndose en medio mientras Remus dispersaba al grupo de alumnos que se había congregado fuera- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? tenéis a toda la planta revolucionada.

-James no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.-advirtió Christine, muy enfadada- ¡Son mis clases!

-No, son las mías.- saltó Sirius enfadado, por difícil que eso pudiera parecer.

-Chris, cariño, siéntate- le dijo Remus, acariciándole la espalda- Se supone que cogiste la baja para descansar- pero Christine no le hizo caso y siguió apretando los puños enfadada.

-¿Quién te mandaría aceptar el puesto?- le susurró James a Sirius

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo- contestó él.- Vamos Chris, tienes que dejarme que dé las clases a mi manera.

-¡Es que tu manera es horrible!- le gritó ella todavía enfadada ignorando que Sirius ya había bajado los decibelios de su tono de voz, pero un mareo hizo que tuviera que sentarse y abandonar su pose beligerante.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Remus, pero ella no contestó, dio un tirón del brazo que él le había cogido y se tapó la cara aún más enfadada, ahora más con ella misma que con Sirius. Aquella debilidad la estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

-¡Mater, esto tiene que acabar!- exclamó Alan nada más aparecerse en mitad del despacho- ¿no se suponía que ibas a quedarte en la cama?

-Déjame en paz, Alan.- gruñó y se intentó poner de pie más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero las fuerzas volvieron a fallarle.

Remus le hizo un gesto a su hijo cuando vio que el orgullo también iba a poder con él, y Alan claudicó.

-¡Ay, mater, qué tres meses nos espera!- se sentó en la silla junto a su madre y lejos de los grandes gestos de cariño que tenía con su hermana no-nata, esta vez simplemente le puso un dedo en el hombro y le transmitió su energía- Voy a necesitar un justificante para Badder, no sabéis la cara que ha puesto cuando me he largado de clase sin decir nada.

James y Sirius acompañaron a Alan en su risa, pero Remus, demasiado preocupado en el bienestar de su mujer y de su hija, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y riñó a sus amigos con un gesto.

Cuando sus amigos llegaron de herbología Alan ya estaba en el gran comedor. Había dejado a su madre discutiendo otra vez con Sirius aunque esta vez de forma más tranquila y bajo la supervisión de Remus y James que intentaban poner paz en aquella ardua y larga guerra.

Matt llegó con sus compañeros de clase nuevamente enfadado con Moore aunque esta vez no tenía ninguna lesión grave, lo que sí tenía era un castigo para todas las tardes de esa semana después del entrenamiento. Alya que estaba en la mesa comiendo con Ízar se bajó de las rodillas de su hermano en cuanto que vio entrar a Matt, que la cogió en brazos sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Todavía tienes el arco?- preguntó enfadado a Ízar sin atender a las carantoñas de Alya- Podríamos usarlo contra Moore, ¡sería tan agradable clavarle una fecha en el culo!

-¿Me das un besito?- Alya le iba haciendo caricias en la cara a pesar de que Matt no estaba muy por la labor- Dame un besito, dame un besito, dame un besito.- canturreó.

-¡Ven aquí!- exclamó Alan desesperado- Yo te doy el besito pero cállate ya.

-Tú no vales- se enfurruñó Alya- Tú no eres tan guapo.

-¡Auch! Eso ha dolido.- Alan gesticuló como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal, pero al menos consiguieron sacar a Matt de su nube negra y hacerle sonreír.

-Ven conmigo, Alya- la niña no se lo pensó y en un segundo volvía a estar abrazada a su amor platónico- ¿Cuántos besitos quieres?

-¡Muchos, muchos!- exclamó aplaudiendo.

Aquella tarde antes del entrenamiento de quidditch se sentaron todos en la sala común para hacer su trabajo de pociones. Matt y Ginny también tenían un trabajo de herbología pendiente, pero el pequeño de los Potter estaba tan enfadado aún por su injustísimo castigo que no podía escribir ni una palabra. A su lado, Ízar estaba recostado sobre su brazo jugueteando con la pluma y con el pergamino también en blanco y lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirar de vez en cuando con rencor al fondo de la mesa donde Andrea luchaba por concentrarse en sus tareas.

-¡Por favor, que alguien me libre de esta tortura!- se lamentó Harry levantando la cabeza del pergamino- Matadme rápido y quitadme de este sufrimiento.

-Yo voy a casa a ver a papá- dijo Matt poniéndose de pie- Paso de esto, no me puedo concentrar.

-Yo voy contigo- le apoyó Ízar- Si me quedo un rato más aquí me va a dar algo.- Andrea le miró, pero al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando con rencor volvió a centrarse en el papel.

-Si el prefecto se libra, yo también puedo- señaló Harry que había visto el cielo abierto.- Hubiese preferido que nos capturaran los centauros.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la puerta, sin que ningún otro de sus amigos se apuntara a saltarse la tarde de estudio. Cuando llegó al agujero del retrato Harry se giró y vio que Alan no les seguía.

-Me decepcionas, angelito. ¿te vas a quedar estudiando?

Alan se apoyó sobre las patas traseras de la silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa con un gesto de superioridad.

-Tonto el último- y se cubrió de su habitual columna de energía para salir de allí.

En el salón de la torre de las tres familias estaban Remus, James y Sirius. Éste se había sentado en la mesa de trabajo a corregir el mismo montón de pergaminos que había tenido en su despacho aquella mañana y a juzgar por la cara que tenía, debía de tratarse de una concesión en su guerra con Christine. Remus leía un libro tumbado en el sofá y James se había quedado durmiendo con el periódico encima.

Alan fue el primero en aparecerse y entró en la cocina para saludar a su madre, a Patricia y a Lily que estaban allí tomando café y de paso coger un trozo de tarta. Christine tenía mejor aspecto y el rato de charla con sus amigas le estaba viniendo bien.

Los tres chicos llegaron a los diez minutos y se repartieron por los sofás, sin ninguna consideración por Remus o por la siesta de James. A Sirius se le encendió la cara al verlos llegar, con ellos allí tendría la excusa perfecta para dejar de lado la corrección de sus trabajos.

-Moore es un gilipollas- empezó Matt que seguía muy enfadado.

-¡Ese es mi chico! – le apoyó Sirius, sentándose con Ízar en el sofá.

-Snape no se queda atrás- le rebatió su hermano- que no sabéis el pedazo de trabajo que nos ha mandado.

-Debe estar enfadado con vosotros después de los centauros.- las palabras de Remus los dejaron a todos paralizados- ¿Hay que tomarse ese silencio como un sí?

-No tenemos ni idea de lo que estás hablando.- Alan intentó poner su cara de más inocente pero su padre no picó. El resto de chicos se revolvieron incómodos y se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

-Venga, cuéntale a tu padre qué paso- animó James cogiendo a Harry por los hombros, pero Harry estaba tan estupefacto que no supo ni qué decir- Prometemos no castigaros.

-Ni delataros- apuntó Sirius.

-Bueeeno, a lo mejor tuvimos algo que ver.

-¡Matt!- gritaron sus tres amigos a la vez.

-Pero si ya lo sabían- se defendió Matt.

-Os dije que cantarían como pajaritos.- se regodeó Remus.

-Teníamos una apuesta- empezó Harry- Había que entrar en el campamento de los centauros y encontrar el arco de Magorian y nosotros ganamos.

-¿Cómo lo hicisteis? – preguntó Sirius muy emocionado.

-¡Ah, eso son secretos de merodeador!- exclamó Ízar riéndose. Los cuatro chicos habían acordado que no dirían nada de su transformación en animagos hasta la luna llena cuando pensaban aparecer en el bosque prohibido.

-Os podíais haber metido en un buen lío.- les sermoneó Remus- Los centauros no se andan con chiquitas.

-Que se lo cuenten a Ízar- bromeó Harry pero se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras le salieron. Sus amigos hicieron gestos de enfado pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los tres adultos miraron a Ízar insistentemente hasta que sintió que se hacía más pequeño en el sofá.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero como le digas algo a mamá no te cuento nada más en la vida.- le advirtió a su padre- Me clavaron una flecha, bueno dos.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Shhhh, ¡Cállate, Padfoot, que las chicas se van a enterar!- le riñó James- ¿cómo que te clavaron dos flechas?- Ízar miró a Alan y después a su padrino sin saber muy bien si contando lo que ocurrió Alan podría ofenderse.

-Yo me caí, él me cubría las espaldas, centauros cabreados. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones- resumió Alan, sin mirar a Ízar.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió ponerlos en el mismo equipo después de que se partieran la cara varias veces?- le preguntó James a Harry en voz baja.

-Harry no quería dejarme solo- le explicó Matt- le salió la vena fraternal.

-¿Y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Ízar te salvó?- le preguntó Remus a Alan cargado de dobles intenciones. Su hijo le sonrió de mala gana con la esperanza de que le dejara en paz- ¿Y todavía seguís enfadados?

-Pater no sigas por ahí que me largo.- advirtió Alan.

-¡Nos vamos todos que hay entrenamiento!- exclamó Harry mirando el reloj.

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron de sus padres y asomaron la cabeza en la cocina para decir adiós a sus madres antes de marcharse.

-Un momento- les detuvo James- si estuvisteis en el bosque ¿qué sabéis de un lobo, un león, un tigre y una patera?

-¡Ni idea!- contestó Harry nervioso.

-Tira, Romeo- empujó Alan a Harry antes de que sus padres pudieran percatarse de que estaban mintiéndoles.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los tres merodeadores siguieron mirándola durante unos segundos henchidos de orgullos por las fantásticas criaturas que habían criado. Se habían saltado las normas, habían demostrados valor entrando en el campamento centauro y habían sido capaces de interponerse a una bandada de flechas para salvarse entre sí. Encarnaban auténticamente la herencia de merodeador.

Después del entrenamiento Matt se fue corriendo al despacho de Moore donde tendría que cumplir con su castigo y a juzgar por la cara de enfado que llevaba tenía todas las papeletas para que ese castigo acabara multiplicándose. Ron se duchó más rápido que en toda su vida y se vistió como si hubiera quedado con alguien lo que provocó las preguntas de los demás miembros del equipo.

-No tengo ninguna cita- se defendió- Sólo voy a ir con Hermione a la biblioteca- pero sus mejillas encendidas le delataron y provocaron aún más las burlas de los demás chicos.

Ízar no se había quitado la ropa de entrenamiento y estaba sentado en un banco mirando la puerta con el gesto ausente. Harry se sentó a su lado, ya vestido y aseado y miró al mismo sitio que lo estaba haciendo su amigo con cara extrañada, pues no encontraba nada que pudiera ser tan interesante. Alan salió del vestuario con sus pantalones vaqueros caídos y una camiseta negra y se puso delante del espejo a terminar de peinarse y por primera vez Ízar dejó de mirar la puerta para concentrarse en Alan devorado por el rencor y los celos.

-¿No te piensas duchar?- le preguntó Harry para distraerle- Tengo la botella de tequila en la bolsa.

-Paso de todo, tío. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

Andrea llamó a la puerta y se asomó con los ojos cerrados hasta que Alan le dijo que todos estaban vestidos y entonces entró, saludó a los chicos con un gesto tímido de la mano y se apoyó en la pared a esperar a Alan. Harry quiso reírse al sentir la tensión del ambiente, pero Ízar estaba tan decaído que prefirió ahorrarse las risas.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Alan a Andrea cuando se dio por satisfecho con su aspecto. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó abrazar por los hombros- Nos vemos mañana, Harry.

En ese momento lo que menos le importó a Ízar fue que su amigo le ignorase expresamente. Por la puerta salían abrazados los que hasta hacía poco eran su novia y su mejor amigo y a los que en ese momento hubiese querido ahogar en el gran lago.

-¿Te dijo por qué te dejó?- le preguntó Harry sin mirarle apoyando la cabeza en la pared tal y como estaba haciendo Ízar.

-Por Alan.- contestó él todavía con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Pero ellos…- Harry juntó los dos dedos índices para preguntar si estaban juntos e Ízar tan sólo se encogió de hombros- Venga tío, no lo pienses, que seguro que no.- Ízar no contestó y Harry le ofreció la botella de tequila ahora que estaban solos- Toma, bebe, que si te sienta la mitad de bien que la última vez perderás neuronas suficientes para olvidarte de ella.

Cuando salieron del campo de quidditch tal y como Alan llevaba a Andrea abrazada se cubrió de energía y aparecieron en el tejado de la torre de astronomía donde habían pasado muchas horas cuando querían perderse de todo y de todos. Andrea se resbaló al poner los pies sobre las tejas pero Alan la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Podías avisarme cuando hagas eso.- se quejó ella con una sonrisa dulce al darse cuenta de que la había llevado allí, a su refugio.

-Era una sorpresa.

Alan se sentó y le hizo un gesto para que ella le acompañara. Cuando la tuvo a su lado la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- le dijo ella.

-Yo a ti también.- le respondió él acercándola aún más si cabía, como si así pudiese compensar los días que habían estado separados.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido estas semanas?- Alan puso mala cara. No quería hablar de Ízar y de todo lo que le había pasado con él, sólo quería recuperarla.- ¿qué tal con tu madre y con tu hermana?

-Regular, no quiero preocupar a mi madre, pero he estado leyendo algunas cosas y no nos dan muchas esperanzas, estoy un poco perdido, la verdad. Normalmente un arcángel da a luz en la sala entre los mundos, pero mi madre y yo no podemos ni pisarla.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Andrea acurrucándose aún más contra su cuerpo, aquello era precisamente el motivo por el que había renunciado a Ízar. Al menos ahora su pena tenía recompensa.

-Aunque no te lo creas mi madre infringió demasiadas normas y la repudiaron y yo… bueno soy su hijo. Ellos no me quieren y yo no voy a ir a pedirles ayuda.

-¿Y tu abuela?

-Ya lo había pensado, pero no sé si querrá ayudarme.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, recostados sobre el tejado mirando al cielo. Si no hubiera sido por la energía que Alan empezó a desprender para entrar en calor habría tenido que irse de allí pues a aquellas horas, marzo todavía era demasiado frío.

-Siento mucho haberme alejado de ti- le dijo Alan después de un rato. Ella no dijo nada, toda aquella situación la había confundido mucho desde el principio. Aunque en un primer momento se enfadara con Alan por meterse en su vida, siempre le había quedado el regusto amargo de haberle traicionado y ahora, tenía la sensación inversa pues por estar a su lado había tenido que renunciar a Ízar- No debí haberte dejado de lado, pero cuando vi que estabas con Ízar creí que me ibas a dejar solo.

-Yo nunca te dejaría. – le respondió ella simplemente, apoyándose sobre un brazo para poder mirarle a la cara- Estoy aquí, siempre voy a estar aquí.

-Ya lo sé y por eso me siento mal, porque yo sabía que Ízar iba a utilizarte y fíjate que no ha tardado nada en mandarte a paseo y yo…

-Espera, espera-le interrumpió ella- Creo que hay una cosa que tienes que saber sobre Ízar y yo. Verás…

-¿Sabes qué?- le interrumpió él entonces- Que no quiero saberlo, que paso de él, no quiero que volvamos a hablar de nada que tenga que ver con él y contigo y vosotros dos ahí… ¡Mala imagen mental, fuera, fuera!- se dio golpes en la cabeza para sacar de su pensamiento la idea de Ízar y Andrea juntos y sus múltiples ideas descarriadas.

Estuvieron sobre el tejado hasta bien entrada la noche, charlando a ratos, pero sobretodo pasaron el tiempo en silencio. A las dos de la madrugada ambos bostezaban tan seguido que decidieron volver a sus habitaciones. Alan usó su energía para materializarse en la sala común donde todo estaba vacío y silencioso. La chimenea estaba encendida y se podía escuchar cómo crepitaban las llamas.

-Me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a la normalidad- dijo Alan cogiendo a Andrea de ambas manos. Estaban al pie de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Yo también me alegro. La próxima vez que no te guste mi novio espero que podamos solucionarlo de otra manera.- Andrea le abrazó por la cintura y se apoyó en su pecho- Vas a tener que ser menos protector conmigo.

El agujero del retrato se abrió y dio paso a Harry e Ízar que llegaban tambaleándose y riéndose de forma poco ortodoxa. Cuando vieron a Andrea y Alan abrazados al pie de la escalera, Harry cayó de rodillas riéndose aún más e Ízar intentó mantenerse erguido aunque perdía la verticalidad demasiado a menudo.

-Ale, ale, no os cortéis- exclamó Ízar con la lengua trabada por el alcohol.- Si queréis os dejo mi cama- señaló hacia su habitación con el dedo índice y cuando lo miró se quedó embelesado como si en su dedo estuvieran todas las respuestas del mundo.

-¿Venís borrachos?- preguntó Andrea separándose de Alan- No me lo puedo creer.

-Lo que yo no me creo es que os hayáis ido de fiesta sin mí- exclamó Alan ofendido.

-Nada de fiesta- le explicó Harry levantándose del suelo.- No hemos salido del vestuario. El guarro este ni si quiera se ha duchado.

Ízar empezó a reírse y se olisqueó la ropa. Hizo un gesto con la cara como si no entendiera por qué se quejaba su amigo.

-Espera que me quito esto- empezó a decir Ízar mientras se quitaba la ropa de entrenamiento, como si así fuese a solucionar su falta de aseo.

-Le has dado tequila ¿verdad?- le preguntó Alan a Harry cuando Ízar se quedó sin camiseta, pero la única respuesta que encontró de los dos chicos fue un nuevo ataque de risa.

-Haz algo- le urgió Andrea a Alan.

-¿Yo?- Alan miró a Harry y otra vez a su amiga sopesando qué hacer- ¿Tienes más tequila? –acabó preguntando, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¡Vaya mierda!

-¡Oh, vamos, Alan!- se desesperó Andrea- Hay que acostarlos, mañana van a querer morirse para ir a clase.

Alan resopló resignado pero al final se acercó a sus amigos. Harry se había dejado caer en el sofá y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por levantarse por lo que Alan tenía que luchar contra un peso muerto e Ízar seguía en su pelea de quitarse los pantalones que con su escaso equilibrio le había llevado a estar dos veces a punto de caerse.

-Venga, Ízar, vamos a la cama- Andrea cogió a Ízar de la mano y tiró de él, pero él la retiró enfadado.

-Yo contigo no voy ni a la cama ni a ningún sitio, vete con el angelito.

-Ízar, por favor, no me hagas esto-le pidió ella mientras recogía su ropa del suelo.

-¡Déjame en paz! – le contestó él- Ya puedo yo solo. Intentó subir las escaleras con dignidad pero en el tercer escalón tropezó y cayó de bruces. Alan lo levantó, se pasó su brazo por el cuello y lo llevó hasta la cama seguido de Harry que le había dado un ataque de risa y de Andrea.

-¡Esto es el mundo al revés! – exclamó Alan cuando dejó caer a Ízar sobre su cama- Yo acostando al prefecto y él borracho como una cuba. Cuando lo cuente no me van a creer.

A la mañana siguiente Harry e Ízar estaban en la mesa del gran comedor con la frente apoyada en sus platos vacíos. Les había costado una eternidad despertarse y su ducha duró más de lo habitual para quitarse un olor a alcohol que realmente se destilaba desde todos los poros de sus cuerpos. Sus amigos se iban sentando poco a poco a su alrededor y los miraban extrañados y cuando preguntaron lo único que obtuvieron fueron sonidos guturales.

-¿Están de resaca?- Preguntó Matt extrañado. Alan asintió riéndose- ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Se fueron de fiesta sin nosotros.- le dijo Alan, todavía ofendido.

-No nos fuimos de fiesta- acertó a decir Harry todavía con la cabeza en el plato- fue una especie de botellón improvisado.

-¿Los dos solos?- Matt no salía de su asombro. Se asomó por debajo del brazo de Ízar pero este no se inmutó- Creo que se ha dormido.

-No me extraña- gruñó Andrea- Venía de tequila hasta los ojos- Alan y Matt empezaron a reírse a la vez, acordándose del último numerito de Ízar con el tequila.

-¿Se desnudó otra vez?- consiguió preguntar Matt entre risas, que incrementaron aún más cuando Alan asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.- ¿y por qué os dio por ahí?- le preguntó a Harry que había conseguido levantar la cabeza y ahora bebía a sorbitos un zumo de calabaza.

-Luego te lo cuento, pero en resumen es que soy un amigo cojonudo y claro al final me pasan estas cosas.- consiguió decir Harry entre sorbito y sorbito.

Ízar y Harry no se despertaron del todo hasta la hora de la comida. Tenían la cabeza a punto de estallar y el estómago del revés. Las clases no habían sido particularmente difíciles, pero lo peor había sido disimular su estado en clase de aritmancia con Patricia paseándose entre las mesas con su explicación.

Las bromas siguieron durante la comida cuando ya todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Ízar sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento cuando empezaron a bromear sobre la reacción nudista que provocaba en él beber tequila y mucho más cuando Alan apuntó el dato de que Andrea tuvo que recoger su ropa por toda la sala común, pero por suerte, ella no se había atrevido a mirarle en todo el día y se había ahorrado cualquier referencia al enfado del chico con ella o con la escena que se había encontrado.

Los días pasaron con más tranquilidad metidos en la rutina de estudiar y de entrenar. Lo único que les tenía con el alma en vilo era que aquel jueves sería luna llena y por fin podrían pasear por el bosque prohibido con sus padres durante toda la noche en sus formas animagas.

Cuando llegó el jueves por la noche Matt llegó corriendo a la sala común después de su castigo con Moore, por suerte aquel sería el último día y se había controlado lo bastante como para que no tuviera excusas para ampliárselo. Harry, Alan e Ízar estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea con Ron y las chicas que no tenían muchas ganas de irse a dormir, lo que les impacientó bastante.

-Yo me voy a la cama- dijo Ízar al ver que el resto de sus amigos no se animaban, además la imagen de Alan acostado en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Andrea le estaba martirizando. Matt le miró asustado, pensando por un momento que se echaría atrás, pero se tranquilizó cuando Ízar le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo también- le apoyó entonces Matt.

Su idea provocó una reacción en cadena y apenas veinte minutos después sus amigos estaban metidos en la cama. Los chicos salieron en silencio y utilizaron el mapa del merodeador para llegar a la puerta de pasillo a pasillo secreto sin que nadie les viera. Estaban más emocionados que el día de la apuesta.

-¿Qué creéis que harán cuando nos vean?- preguntó nervioso Matt cuando se acercaron a la linde del bosque.

-Se van a quedar de piedra.- le respondió Harry lleno de orgullo.

Emocionados como si fuera la mañana de navidad se apresuraron a esconderse detrás del sauce boxeador esperando ver aparecer a sus padres. Cada vez la transformación les costaba menos y para amenizar la espera se dedicaron a experimentar sus nuevas habilidades. Harry, Whiskers, tumbado en el césped tal largo que era, movía la cola olfateando el ambiente. Si no fuera por dos esferas esmeralda que sobresalían en la oscuridad, nadie hubiese reparado en él. Todo lo contrario que Ízar – Stripe – que su color blanco lo delataba sobremanera. Matt, Mane, correteaba divertido alrededor de Alan, Tusk, pero este no estaba para mordiscos ni revolcones. Miraba procupado el camino que daba al castillo, agudizando la vista y el oído impaciente por ver o escuchar a su padre.

Tras esquivar grácilmente un nuevo envite de Mane, escucho un fuerte aullido y todos los pelos de su musculoso cuerpo negro se erizaron.

El aullido venía del lado contrario de donde estaban ellos pero no estaban lejos. Los cuatro nuevos animagos se dejaron de experimentos y se pusieron en guardia, ya que sabían que el instinto animal podía actuar en un primer momento en sus padres y jugarles una mala pasada.

Vieron emocionados como un lobo corría hacia el bosque seguido por un perro negro y un poco más atrás por un ciervo, pero cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en la primera fila de árboles, el lobo se detuvo en seco, haciendo que tanto el perro como el ciervo se pararan extrañados. El lobo comenzó a olfatear el aire, y poco a poco empezó a encaminarse hacia el sauce, moviéndose inquieto pero con un destino claro. El enorme perro pareció entender porque su amigo había cambiado de rumbo y mostrando los dientes de forma amenazadora lo siguió, haciendo un gesto casi imperceptible al ciervo que se quedó rezagado a la espera.

El primero en salir de la oscuridad y dar un paso al frente, encarándose al lobo, fue Alan, que salió con un porte seguro pero respetuoso. El lobo más mayor se detuvo en seco….ese aroma le era familiar, pero no podía ser, era imposible… ¿o no?

Alan se tumbó y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y Remus pareció relajarse aunque todavía sin querer creérselo, avanzó un poco más y percibió otros tres olores familiares desvelando así todas sus sospechas. Alan, divertido se dejó olor por el hombre lobo, que olisqueaba casi con miedo.

Los demás chicos miraban la escena de forma impaciente desde atrás con ganas de intervenir, pero incapaces de interrumpir, absortos como estaban presenciando aquella escena tan mística e íntima. Cuando Moony empezó a olisquear por segunda vez el cogote de Tusk para asegurarse de sus sospechas vio como un tigre blanco saba un paso adelante para ponerse enfrente del perro que miraba todo sin acabar de entender.

-¡Sorpresa! – soltó Alan transformándose en su forma humana.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que a Sirius y James les ocurrió algo que no les había pasado desde su época de colegio: perdieron el control sobre su transformación y aparecieron de golpe en su forma humana.

-¿Qué narices habéis hecho?- exclamó James todavía en shock.

Harry, Matt e Ízar hicieron lo propio y volvieron a su forma humana.

-¡Es impresionante!- se maravilló Sirius abrazando a Ízar- Lo han hecho ¡Incluso Matt! Ven aquí, enano. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de vosotros!

Harry y Matt miraron a su padre que todavía no había sido capaz de hacer ningún movimiento.

-Sois los mejores hijos que podía tener.- consiguió decir y Matt se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle- Todavía no me creo que lo hayáis conseguido. A ver, cambiad otra vez.- Harry y Matt volvieron a su forma animaga- ¡Vaya hombre! – se quejó James- Una pantera y un león ¡Ya podíais haberos convertido en un herbívoro! Ahora voy a tener que estar preocupado porque no queráis morderme el culo cuando pasee por el bosque.

Ízar y Sirius, que no soltaba a su hijo, se rieron con ganas por el comentario de James.

-¿Y tú?- le dijo Sirius a su hijo con el brazo sobre sus hombros- ¿No crees que en casa ya tenía bastante con un felino? Ahora te tengo que aguantar convertido en gato.

-Vatti, que soy un tigre blanco, no un gato.

-¡Bah, detalles, detalles!- le hizo un gesto quitándole importancia- Anda conviértete que quiero olerte bien. Espero que no me des alergia- bromeó.

Mientras los Potter y los Black estaban jugueteando en su forma animal Alan, aún como humano, esperaba la reacción del lobo que era su padre que no había hecho ni un gesto desde que se habían descubierto. No era la primera vez que el chico estaba delante del lobo y siempre le había encantado tocar su pelo o escuchar su profunda respiración e impaciente como era, el chico no pudo aguantar más las ganas de pasar la noche con su padre de igual a igual.

Cuando Alan se convirtió en lobo, Remus reaccionó, volvió a olisquearle pero esta vez con familiaridad y en pocos minutos le había dado un golpe con la cabeza y lo había tumbado.

Mientras Moony se revolcaba encima de su hijo y este luchaba por quitárselo de encima un ladrido divertido se acercó por su derecha y sin poder evitarlo les cayeron encima un perro y un tigre, que tan pronto como cayeron, se levantaron y marcharon corriendo hacia otro lado. Observando divertido la escena,Alan notó un hocico que lo empujaba hacia arriba y entendió lo que el hombre lobo quería decirle. Quería que fuera hacia el bosque corriendo a su lado, simplemente como lobos de una misma manada.

Si años más tarde les preguntaran a los chicos por uno de los días más felices de sus vidas, todos ellos destacarían esa noche en particular. Corretearon, olisquearon, jugaron, se revolcaron por el bosque, hicieron emboscadas para intentar cazar a Prongs y se divirtieron como pocas veces antes lo habían hecho.

Cuando el amanecer empezó a despuntar por el este, Padfoot les encaminó hacia la casa de los gritos, donde mientras recuperaban el resuello esperaban la transformación de Moony.

A diferencia de su primer encuentro en el que todos eran humanos salvo Remus, ahora fue su turno de aparecer como humano entre toda su familia de animales. Alan lo olisqueó y al igual que Alan hacia con él, Remus apoyó su cabeza en su lomo para escuchar su respiración. Su padre le rascó la cabeza y le examinó con calma a la luz del sol. Era un lobo negro de pelaje brillante y ojos azules. Remus paseó entre los animales que eran sus sobrinos y les hizo a todos un gesto de cariño.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- le preguntó Alan que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Estás loco!- Alan sonrió algo decepcionado- Pero estoy muy orgulloso de lo has conseguido hacer.

Alan se dejó abrazar por su padre ahora más contento por esa reacción. El resto de la familia se fue convirtiendo en humana poco a poco y volvieron a intercambiar exclamaciones de sorpresa y de orgullo.

-¿Un lobo?- le preguntó Remus a Alan cuando salían del bosque - ¿No había más animales en el mundo?

-Pater ya sabes que eso no lo elijo yo.

-Supongo que en el fondo hay más de mí en ti de lo que pensábamos, pero a tu madre le va a dar un patatús cuando se entere.

-A lo mejor podíamos guardarnos este secretito entre nosotros por ahora ¿no crees?- le propuso Alan.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy estoy muy contenta con este capítulo porque he tenido una colaboración muy especial. Pekenyita se ha animado a escribir un trocito de este capi, así que estoy encantada de haber recuperado aunque sea por un ratito a una de las tres partes de esta historia. Sin duda el capítulo ha salido ganando.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estéis por ahí leyendo todavía, y más gracias aún a quienes habéis dejado reviews, que siempre gustan.

Un beso enorme y nos vemos pronto con otro capítulo.


	30. Yo cuidaré de vosotras

**CAPÍTULO 31: YO CUIDARÉ DE VOSOTRAS**

Las vacaciones de Pascua caerían a mediados de marzo así que los exámenes ocupaban ya todas las conversaciones. Los chicos de quinto tenían tantos trabajos por hacer y tantos libros por estudiar que todo lo demás quedó de lado. Pasaban las horas en la biblioteca estudiando y a algunos, como Ízar o Hermione, la presión sacaba lo peor de ellos.

La pequeña tregua en la guerra por el premio anual que Ízar y Hermione llevaban desde el primer día de clase se rompió en cuanto la sombra de los exámenes cayó sobre ellos, sin embargo sus amigos agradecieron el nuevo enfrentamiento, porque para demostrar que se habían estudiado algo se mostraban muy generosos con las explicaciones al resto de sus amigos.

Matt se había sentado solo en una mesa rodeado de su libro de pociones y de cientos de pergaminos que no tenían orden ni concierto. Al día siguiente empezarían los exámenes y la biblioteca estaba a rebosar de chicos estresados y cargados de libros que paseaban sus ojeras sin pudor. Siguiendo una máxima que llevaba a rajatabla Ízar no estudiaba ni una palabra el día anterior al examen pero como a la mañana siguiente tendrían Aritmancia y Pociones, dos de sus mayores fuertes había bajado a la biblioteca a ayudar a sus amigos.

Harry estaba tan agobiado como su hermano. Sus apuntes eran una auténtica basura y nadie hubiese sido capaz de encontrar orden en ellos. Se había sentado en una mesa con Ron y Hermione, para que ésta les ayudara, pero sus enormes carencias en la asignatura estaban sacando a su amiga de quicio. Cuando vio a Ízar entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca, duchado y relajado se abalanzó sobre él como si fuese un oasis en el desierto.

-¡Menos mal que estás aquí! Ya creí que no ibas a venir.

Ízar se sentó con Matt y Harry y fue contestando a sus preguntas con paciencia y con un dominio de la materia que hizo que se sintiera aún más seguro de sí mismo. Sacar un nuevo excelente en pociones sería una alegría para él, pero ver la cara de Snape cuando le entregara el examen era algo que todos sus amigos esperaban con ansia. El profesor de pociones intentaba buscar en sus exámenes y trabajos siempre cualquier excusa para bajarles la nota y se desquitaba con ganas especialmente con Harry que no daba pie con bola en esa asignatura, pero Alan con su "supera las expectativas" y sobretodo Ízar con su sempiterno "excelente" sacaban al profesor un tic en el labio que a ellos les encantaba.

La mañana del primer día de exámenes la sala común de Gryffindor era un revuelo. Ízar estaba en el sofá que había junto a la chimenea esperando a que bajara Harry para ir al aula de aritmancia. Alan bajó y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente. Hasta aquel día ambos se habían reído de sus compañeros estresados y nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos se ponía nervioso con los exámenes ya fuese porque tenía un exceso de confianza natural, como era el caso de Alan, o porque sabía que había estudiado tanto como para saberse cualquier cosa, como le ocurría a Ízar, pero ese día los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro y tan sólo se hicieron un pequeño gesto de saludo.

El silencio entre ellos empezó a hacerse tan incómodo que ambos miraban cada poco a la escalera esperando que bajaran sus amigos. Les era muy raro estar en el mismo sitio donde se habían puesto tres meses atrás a reírse de sus compañeros antes de los exámenes de navidad y que ahora ni siquiera se hablaran.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- acabó preguntando Ízar que no soportaba más aquella tensión.

-Bien, como siempre.- Alan miró el reloj y otra vez la escalera de donde bajaban muchos compañeros pero ninguno era quienes ellos esperaban- ¿Tú?

-Bien, muy bien.

Ízar guardó silencio un rato, sopesando y empezar con Alan alguna conversación que pudiera recuperar su amistad, pero justo cuando se había decidido a hacerlo Andrea bajó las escaleras con el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho y se sentó junto a Alan.

-Dile a Harry que le espero en clase de mi madre.- dijo Ízar con gesto hosco mientras cogía sus cosas y salía por el retrato.

Después de Aritmancia bajaron a las mazmorras para hacer el examen de pociones. Matt salía hablando con Ginny más contento de lo que había estado el día anterior y mucho más animado que los que entraban pues él tenía examen con su madre.

-¿Está de buen humor?- le preguntó Harry a su hermano.

-¿Tú has visto a Snape alguna vez de buen humor?- le respondió él- El examen ha sido difícil así que el vuestro tiene que ser una tortura.

-Eres una alegría de hermano- ironizó Harry- ¡Seguro que la lío parda!

Tal y como les dijo Matt el examen fue muy difícil, pero consiguieron salvar los muebles, sobretodo Harry que se pasó el examen agradeciendo en silencio que Ízar le explicara la tarde de antes precisamente la poción que puso en el examen. Después de comer tenían examen de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas así que bajaron por los terrenos en compañía de Matt que iba a los invernaderos para examinarse de herbología.

El día siguiente fue mucho mejor para los tres chicos de quinto pues empezarían a examinarse con James y Remus en Defensa y con Sirius en transformaciones, que para ellos después de haber sido animagos era como una paseo. Harry estaba de mucho mejor humor, pues defensa era su asignatura favorita y en este caso era él el que repartía generosamente explicaciones en la puerta del aula antes de entrar, aglomerando bastante público a su alrededor que sabía que en aquella materia nadie podía con él.

-Menos mal que Byrne está de baja.- dijo un chico de Hufflepuff cuando salieron del examen de transformaciones. Los chicos empezaron a reírse, pues aquello era un sentimiento muy generalizado ya que Sirius siempre tenía más mano izquierda con todos ellos.

Ese día cuando llegaron a la sala común después del examen de estudios muggles todos se tumbaron en el sofá exhaustos, todos salvo Hermione, que cogió su nueva montaña de apuntes y se sentó en la mesa a repasar como una loca. En época de exámenes era mejor no hablarle, eso era algo que todos sabían, pero cuando los exámenes empezaban lo más prudente era guardar una distancia de seguridad de al menos un par de metros, pues para ella que Ízar se pasease como si estuviese de picnic sabiendo que era su máximo competidor era algo que la irritaba demasiado.

-Ey, sabelotodo, ¿qué te apuestas a que saco más excelentes que tú?- bromeó Ízar al que le encantaba ponerla a mil por hora.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de sus pergaminos y miró a Ízar con odio mal disimulado.

-Ízar, por Merlín, no la piques- le suplicó Ron.

-Sí, por favor, déjala- apoyó Harry que sabía que era mejor dejar a su amiga en paz cuando entraba en esa fase- Además con lo mal parado que has salido en las últimas apuestas que has hecho, no sé cómo te atreves a seguir apostando- bromeó Harry y sacó las risas de todos.

El día siguiente sería el último para todos, pero también el más largo pues era cuando más exámenes tendrían, así que desayunaron a toda velocidad y comieron aún más rápido. De todos los exámenes de ese miércoles el único que no preocupaba a los chicos era el de encantamientos. Lily siempre había sido una magnífica profesora y esa asignatura era para ellos muy fácil de estudiar.

Cuando salieron del último examen estaban tan aliviados que hubiesen podido celebrar una fiesta pero al mismo tiempo tan cansados que no fueron capaces de levantarse de la mesa del gran comedor. Alya se sentó con ellos durante la cena, pues mientras habían tenido exámenes Patricia no la había dejado que les molestara y la niña ya estaba como loca por volver a comer con los mayores. Se subió con dificultad en una silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa para mirarles a todos, se tapó la boca con las dos manos y empezó a reírse.

-¡Qué feos estáis!- les dijo Alya sobresaltándolos a todos y volvió a taparse la boca con las manos.

-¿Matt también?- le preguntó Ginny.

-No, Matt está muy guapo- y le tiró un besito al que consideraba su novio y que ahora se reía al otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Ven aquí, bichito!- exclamó Ízar riéndose de las ocurrencias de su hermana.

-¡No quiero!- Alya se subió en la mesa y empezó a corretear entre los platos- ¡Me voy con las niñas!- y empezó a hacerle burlas a Ízar que la perseguía de un lado a otro de la mesa para alcanzarla con escaso éxito.

Cuando llegó a donde se sentaban Andrea, Hermione y Ginny se tiró a los brazos de la primera y dejó que la sentara en regazo. Ízar la miró enfadado y se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

-Has enfadado a tu hermano.- le dijo Andrea.

-Me parece que está enfadado contigo- le susurró la niña al oído tapándose con la mano como si aquello fuese un secreto entre ambas.

-¡Me parece a mí que sí!- exclamó con cierta pena.

-Pues cuando se enfada conmigo le doy besitos y se le pasa.- le confesó en su inocencia.

-¡Ojalá fuese tan fácil!

Para los profesores lo peor que tenía hacer exámenes era que tenían que corregirlos. Cuando todos los alumnos empezaban su descanso a ellos les tocaba trabajar a destajo. En el salón de la torre familiar cada uno de los adultos de la familia se había procurado un sitio para corregir la montaña de exámenes que tenía. El más agobiado de todos era Sirius, que se había acostumbrado en todos los años que llevaba trabajando a compartir la carga con Remus y James mientras que ahora tenía que hacer frente él solo a una asignatura.

Christine paseaba alrededor de sus amigos ansiosa, como un tigre encerrado en una jaula dando vueltas arriba y abajo. No soportaba sentirse una inútil todo el día sentada descansando cuando durante toda su vida había sido una trabajadora incansable. Remus le había hecho un hueco en el sofá junto a él mientras leía los exámenes de cuarto que le había tocado corregir, pero cuando se terminó el té comenzó otra vez a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Si había algo en el mundo que le hubiera gustado hacer a Christine en ese momento era levantar a Sirius de la silla y corregir ella los exámenes. En las semanas anteriores había discutido con Sirius tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, ella se empeñaba en supervisar qué tipo de exámenes iba a poner y él se negaba en rotundo a renunciar a su libertad de cátedra. Christine se paseó junto a la mesa en la que Sirius y Patricia estaban corrigiendo y disimuladamente empezó a leer el primer examen del montón de los corregidos.

-¿En serio esto es un "supera las expectativas"?- preguntó enfadada con el examen en la mano renunciando ya a cualquier disimulo- ¡Eso es un aceptable raspado!

Sirius se dejó caer sobre el montón de pergaminos que tenía en la mesa y resopló. Ya había empleado con Christine todas las técnicas posibles. Se había enfadado, había sido condescendiente, zalamero y hasta duro con ella, pero no había manera de que desconectase del trabajo y le dejara dar la asignatura a su manera.

-¿Y éste? ¿excelente?- siguió Christine analizando los exámenes que ya había corregido- ¡Este niño no ha tenido un excelente en transformaciones en su vida!

-Chris, cariño, deja a Sirius que haga su trabajo- medió Remus quitándole los pergaminos de las manos, pero últimamente las hormonas tenían a Christine muy revolucionada y no entraba en razones.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo?- propuso Lily con tal de llevársela de allí y evitar una nueva pelea.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- gritó fuera de sí- Sirius esto no puede seguir así, no puedes tirar el trabajo de tantos años por la borda con tus criterios de mal estudiante.

-Yo no he sido nunca mal estudiante- se defendió Sirius poniéndose de pie- pero no estoy dispuesto a que mis alumnos tengan miedo hasta de decir mi nombre. ¡Chris, soy muy bueno en lo que hago así que no te metas!

Christine cerró los puños enfadada, su cuerpo estaba temblando de furia y empezaban a salir chispas que estallaban cada vez con más virulencia. Todos se levantaron asustados pues la última vez que habían visto a Christine de esa guisa estaban en guerra y ella luchaba contra los mortífagos. Remus se puso delante de ella y le tomó la cara con las manos con mucho cuidado ignorando el dolor que le provocaba aquella energía al tocarla.

-Chris, mi amor, mírame, tienes que calmarte. ¿me oyes?- siguió haciéndole caricias y susurrándole palabras cariñosas hasta que la energía dejó de fluir a su alrededor. Cuando se calmó el cuerpo le traicionó y perdió el equilibrio aunque Remus la cogió a tiempo y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Estoy bien- susurró. Aquello no había sido culpa de su hija sino de ella misma que había perdido el control por primera vez en muchos años. Se puso de pie ahora más recuperada y se fijó en que todos sus amigos la estaban mirando con un respeto que rozaba el miedo- Lo siento.- dijo avergonzada- No sé lo que me ha pasado, de verdad que lo siento.- ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban todavía demasiado impactados como para reaccionar- Sirius, perdóname, últimamente he estado muy pesada contigo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Chris- Sirius le dio un abrazo y le sonrió con cariño.- pero por favor, no me vuelvas a acojonar así nunca. Ahora entiendo por qué te cargaste a Voldemort, se tuvo que morir del susto.

Hasta Christine esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con la broma de Sirius. Después de aquello aceptó el paseo que había propuesto Lily y Patricia se ofreció a acompañarlas, realmente después del espectáculo de Christine ninguno de ellos fue capaz de concentrarse otra vez en corregir.

El día después de los exámenes se levantaron tarde. Ya no tendrían clases hasta que salieran los resultados y todos estaban faltos de sueño que aparecieron en el gran comedor más cerca del almuerzo que del desayuno. Los cuatro chicos bajaron todavía bostezando y desperezándose. Ninguno se había esmerado mucho en lo que se ponía salvo Harry que se había pasado media hora en el baño.

-Oh, Julieta, Julieta… - Bromeó Alan mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- Harry hizo un gesto brusco para quitarse a Ízar de encima que también había empezado a reírse de él.- Llevo sin estar con ella más de cinco minutos dos semanas. ¡Odio los exámenes!

-¿Pero tú no decías que ibas despacio con ella?- le preguntó Matt entre risas.

-¡Qué despacio ni despacio! Esa tontería me duró dos semanas, a la que hizo tres no aguanté más. No entiendo cómo sigues siendo virgen, estrellita.

-Nos estábamos riendo de ti.- le contestó Ízar- así que deja el tema.

Sin Alan como aliado para reírse de Ízar la cosa no era lo mismo. Matt estaba en la misma situación que Ízar y opinaba como él así que no iba a servirle de mucho apoyo y Alan a pesar de que consentía estar en el mismo sitio que Ízar no se permitía muchas familiaridades con él.

Harry comió sin escuchar nada de los que decían sus amigos, que fueron llegando poco a poco. Cada vez que se abría la puerta se levantaba para ver si era Yael, pero terminaron de comer y su chica no había aparecido.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Romeo está esperando a que Julieta se asome al balcón.- bromeó Matt.

-Pero Yael ya ha desayunado- dijo Andrea- Me la crucé en el pasillo cuando bajaba. Creo que iba al lago.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices?- le gritó Harry, ella se encogió de hombros y miró a Alan buscando una respuesta.

-Está un pelín desesperado.- le explicó su amigo.

Harry ignoró las palabras de Alan y las risas del resto y salió del comedor disparado hacia el lago donde efectivamente Yael estaba charlando con sus compañeras de habitación. Harry abrazó a su chica por detrás y le besó el cuello, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte- le susurró- Llevo una hora esperándote en el comedor.

-Yo también te he estado buscando- se giró y le dio un beso en la boca que le hizo perder la noción de donde estaba- Menos mal que ya han acabado los exámenes.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?- preguntó Ethel con sorna a la vista de que las había ignorado.

-Perdonad pero no me había dado cuenta- se explicó él- ¿Los exámenes bien?

Las chicas empezaron a hablarle de los exámenes aunque Harry no pudo prestar mucha atención a lo que le estaban diciendo. Yael, disimuladamente, le había metido la mano por la camiseta y le estaba acariciando la espalda, sin mirarle, haciendo como que atendía a sus amigas, aunque Harry pudo ver que esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y si tú y yo nos vamos por ahí?- le propuso ella al oído.

-Bueno chicas hasta la próxima.- fue la respuesta de Harry que dejó a las amigas de Yael con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió al castillo arrastrando a su chica de la mano.

El tren partiría esa mañana con destino a Londres con la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Ron estaba metiendo en el baúl sin orden ni concierto la ropa que iba encontrando por el suelo bajo la mirada divertida de sus compañeros de habitación que se lo estaban pasando en grande a su costa.

-¿Está más nervioso que enfadado o más enfadado que nervioso?-preguntó Harry.

-Yo voto por enfadado- apuntó Ízar.

-Yo por nervioso.- señaló Alan, más por llevar la contraria.

-Iros a la mierda- exclamó Ron sacando de debajo de la cama una camiseta que llevaba un mes buscando.- no estoy ni nervioso ni enfadado.

-Una pena que tengas que irte ¿no?- comentó Alan con sorna

-Y que Hermione se quede- tosió Harry aunque llegó perfectamente a los oídos de sus amigos que estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas al ver cómo a Ron se le enrojecían las orejas.

-Tienes que tirarte a la piscina de una vez. – Ízar se levantó y frenó a Ron en su búsqueda de más ropa.- De hoy no puede pasar.

-No estás en posición de dar consejos, estrellita.- Harry quitó a Ízar de un empujón y cogió a su amigo por los hombros.- Has quedado con Hermione tres veces ya y me apuesto mi saeta de fuego a que no le has dado ni un miserable beso.- Ron no sabía dónde meterse- Hoy cuando te despidas le plantas un morreo y la dejas pasmada.

-¡Pero qué bestia eres!- exclamó Ízar desde su cama donde había vuelto a tumbarse- Un poquito de romanticismo, hombre.

-Bueno, vale de escuchar aficionados.- Alan se puso de pie y paso el brazo por los hombros de Ron- Te voy a ser sincero. Hermione se muere por tus huesos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ron extrañado aunque con un deje de ilusión.

-Eso se les ve a las chicas y Hermione tiene un cartel en la frente. Eso y que Andrea me lo ha chivado para qué te voy a engañar, así que ya tenemos ganada la primera batalla, pero no la espantes así que éntrale despacito. Ahora pensaremos alguna frase. Y cuando esté despistada ¡Hachazo! Beso que te crió y ya es tuya.

-Pues como te duren tanto como a él, cuando vuelvas de vacaciones no te acuerdas ni de su nombre.- se quejó Ízar.

-Como si a ti te durasen mucho- se defendió Alan enfadado.

-¡Quietos! – gritó Ron poniéndose en medio de los dos- Estábamos hablando de mí. Me gusta el plan de Alan, en el supuesto hipotético de que a mí me gustara Hermione, que no es el caso.- Sus amigos le miraron con cara de incredulidad- Bueno, bueno, a lo que vamos. ¿Qué frases son esas?

Del grupo de amigos los únicos que iba a coger el tren de Hogsmeade eran Ron, Ginny y Ethel. Christine no estaba para muchos viajes así que las tres familias habían decidido quedarse en el castillo para evitar complicaciones, cosa que los chicos agradecieron, ya que la mayor parte de sus amigos seguiría allí y ya tenían algunas ideas para pasar el tiempo.

Hermione bajó con Andrea al gran comedor. Había buscado a Ron en la Torre Gryffindor pero no le había encontrado, así que se sorprendió al verle solo al pie de la escalera principal. Movía los pies nervioso, pero se había peinado con cuidado e incluso llevaba ropa que le habían dejado los chicos.

-Buen viaje, Ron- le dijo Andrea al llegar donde estaba, él le sonrió pero fue una sonrisa tensa que la extrañó- Te veo a la vuelta.

-Sí, sí, pasadlo bien aquí. ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó a Hermione. Ella intercambió una mirada con su amiga y asintió con la cabeza, así que Andrea se marchó sola al gran comedor dejando sola a la pareja.

Ron y Hermione salieron al patio interior y se sentaron en uno de los arcos. Ron parecía muy concentrado en algo y Hermione le miraba extrañada. Estuvieron un rato en silencio en el que Ron intentó hasta tres veces emitir algún sonido, pero siempre que lo intentaba volvía a cerrar la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- le acabó preguntando Hermione que ya se estaba preocupando- Parece que te fuera a dar un infarto cerebral.

-Estás muy guapa.- Hermione frunció el ceño preocupada, aquel comportamiento no era nada normal.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? ¿Seguro que no te has dado ningún golpe?

-¡Que no! ¡Que estoy bien! – exclamó exasperado.- Yo… verás…. Quería decirte que…

-Ronald por favor, acaba aunque sea sólo una frase, me estás poniendo nerviosa.- saltó Hermione poniéndose de pie. Ron sitió que las orejas se le ponían rojas y todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho en la habitación se borró de un plumazo.

-Déjalo, no tenía importancia.- acabó diciendo, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos de nuevo hacia el castillo, pero Hermione le cogió del brazo.

-Te voy a echar de menos esta semana- murmuró Hermione mirándose los pies- Pásatelo bien en casa y dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte.

Ron no dijo nada, no era capaz de articular ninguna frase con sentido, tan solo se puso delante de ella y sonrió al verla ruborizarse mientras se concentraba en sus zapatos. Al final cuando al cabo de un rato ella levantó la cabeza lo único que podía pensar era en besarla.

-Tres galeones a que no la besa.- murmuró Harry escondido tras uno de los arcos del patio hasta donde habían seguido a Ron y Hermione después de que Andrea diera el aviso.

-Yo apuesto tres a que sí.- dijo Ízar desde el otro arco, donde se escondía con Matt.

-Le va a besar ella, ya veréis- aportó Andrea agazapada en una columna.

-Pues pobre de él,- se rió Alan- que te cuente el enano lo que ocurre cuando te besa una chica.

-Pues como no se besen pronto se les va a ir el tren.- Yael se había agachado junto a Harry y miraba el reloj impaciente.

Las únicas que habían faltado a la fiesta era Ethel y Ginny que seguían preparando la maleta, pero los demás siguieron intercambiando apuestas y opiniones mientras se asomaban disimuladamente para ver qué ocurría.

-Vas a llegar tarde.- murmuró Hermione que se había quedado petrificada al levantar la mirada y encontrarlo tan cerca. Sentía como un cosquilleo le recorría desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de los dedos y aunque intentó moverse no pudo.

-Sí, es verdad. Creo que me voy a ir- pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

Ron respiró hondo y se armó de valor, era ahora o nunca, pero justo cuando la cogió de la cintura y se convenció a sí mismo de que aquello no sería un desastre sintió los brazos de Hermione rodeándole el cuello y sus labios estrellándose contra los suyos. A partir de ahí ninguno de los dos supo muy bien lo que hacía ni cómo se movían, tan sólo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban estallando como fuegos artificiales.

-¡He ganado!- Andrea se puso de pie y estiró los brazos hacia arriba contenta por su victoria, hasta que Alan tiró de ella para que volviera a esconderse.

-He ganado yo- gruñó Ízar desde el otro arco.- él iba a besarla y ella se le ha tirado encima.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, estrellita!- le rebatió ella riéndose con su victoria- Si Hermione no se lanza no la habría besado ni el un millón de años.

-Bueno, lo dejamos en empate y así yo no le pago a nadie.- tentó Harry para relajar el ambiente pero las miradas asesinas de Ízar a Andrea no se relajaron.

-Págale a ella, Romeo- cedió Ízar con desdén- la pobre juega en desventaja. No reconocería un buen beso ni en una feria de besos. Tú ya me entiendes.

-¡¿Pero qué dices tú?!- gritó Andrea enfadada poniéndose definitivamente de pie y descubriendo su posición a Ron y Hermione que cuando les vieron se pusieron como un tomate y salieron de allí sin decir nada- ¿Tú me vas a hablar a mí de besos?

Alan agarró a Andrea de la cintura antes de que se lanzase sobre Ízar que se estaba enfadando tanto que las venas del cuello se le estaban empezando a hinchar.

-Ízar, vámonos de aquí- le dijo Matt intentando poner cordura en aquella situación- que al final te vas a arrepentir.

-¡No te largues que no he terminado contigo!- gritaba Andrea enfurecida cuando vio que hacía caso a Matt, debatiéndose en los brazos de Alan que al final se cubrió de energía para sacarla de allí.

En el patio solo quedaron Harry y Yael que miraban a uno y otro lado donde acababan de estar sus amigos con cara de circunstancias.

-¡Qué fantásticas vacaciones nos esperan!- exclamó al final Yael cargada de sarcasmo.

-Al menos Ron y Hermione están juntos- se consoló Harry- Jamás pensé que llegaría a decir algo así.

Sirius y Lily se dejaron caer en la puerta de su torre después de cerrarla. Les había tocado acompañar a los alumnos hasta el tren y procurar que todos ellos subieran sin percances. El resto estaba en el salón aprovechando sus merecidas vacaciones después de haber pasado dos días corrigiendo exámenes hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Pensaba que no se iban a ir nunca- suspiró Sirius.

-La primavera los tiene a todos revolucionados- aportó Lily acercándose a su marido que estaba tumbado en el sofá jugando con Alya- Menos mal que se ha ido la mayoría. –Se sentó junto a Christine que se había levantado aquella mañana con muy mal aspecto- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, no te preocupes- le respondió su amiga pero a Lily no se le escapó la sonrisa fingida- Es sólo que se ha levantado con ganas de dar patadas.

Remus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de excepticismo. En los últimos días Christine había estado muy extraña, no sólo dejó de controlar su poder cuando se enfadó con Sirius sino que se cansaba más de lo normal y siempre ponía alguna excusa.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a Alan?- le preguntó Remus con paciencia. Aquella era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba en esa mañana.

-¡Remus, por favor, vale ya!- se desesperó Christine- Ya te he dicho que no es necesario. Podéis estar tranquilos, si algo fuera mal yo lo sabría, Alan lo sabría y no haría falta llamarle.

Christine se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. El resto la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y después se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

-Van a ser los dos meses más largos de nuestras vidas.- Señaló James.

-Cuando estaba embarazada de Alan ¿También tenía ese carácter?- preguntó Sirius.

-Cuando estaba embarazada de Alan estábamos en guerra- le recordó Patricia- Tener a Christine cabreada era una ventaja.

Remus y Lily no rieron con el resto. Se aproximaron en el sofá donde ambos estaban sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Christine se había marchado.

-¿Crees que trama algo?- le preguntó Lily en voz tan baja que el resto, que seguía con sus bromas no atendió.

-No lo sé- suspiró Remus- No me cuenta nada y tampoco ha hablado con Alan sobre el parto. Estoy muy preocupado.

-Pero está de siete meses, podría ponerse de parto en cualquier momento. Debería estar preparada.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?- Remus sentía el peso de mil rocas sobre sus hombros minando toda sus esperanzas. Lily le apretó la mano y le sonrió con cariño.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Ellos son especiales.

Remus le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para buscar a su mujer, pero antes de poner el primer pie en la escalera ensayó su cara de tranquilidad e intentó quitarse de encima la horrible sensación que le atenazaba últimamente.

-¡Lily!- gritó Patricia después de llamar a su amiga tres veces sin que le hiciera caso- ¿Tú crees que a Christine le gustaría que le hiciéramos un baby-shower?

-¿En serio me está diciendo que quieres meter a Christine en una habitación llena de lacitos y cigüeñas?- preguntó Lily casi asustada. Aquel no era el estilo de Christine en absoluto.

-¡No, no, nada de ñoñerías! Una fiestecita familiar para darle los regalos que vayamos a hacerle.

-¿Nosotros tenemos que ir?- preguntó James haciendo pucheros.- Esas cosas son para chicas.

-Sí, pero Chris no tiene muchas amigas y una fiesta del bebé con nosotras solas sería un poco deprimente.- Patricia miró a Lily esperando la aprobación definitiva de su amiga, pero ésta parecía dudar- ¡Vamos Lily! Una fiesta sorpresa, que la pobre con Alan no tuvo tiempo para muchas celebraciones.

-No sé, no sé- señaló Sirius- Con la mala leche que se gasta últimamente a lo mejor le hacemos la sorpresa y nos vuela a todos por los aire.- Patricia le tiró un cojín para que se callara, le hacía ilusión preparar aquella fiesta y reunir a toda la familia.

-A lo mejor…- empezó a cavilar Lily- si le hacemos ya los regalos se da cuenta de que falta muy poco para que llegue la niña y empieza a reaccionar.- Los Black y James miraron a Lily sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba refirieron y por que hacía aquel planteamiento con tanta profundidad.

-¡Genial!- reaccionó Patricia en primer lugar- Yo me encargo, la podemos hacer mañana.

-¡Yujú!- dijeron James y Sirius a la vez con una muy mal fingida alegría.

En la torre Gryffindor habían quedado muy pocos alumnos y a esas horas de sol y buen tiempo primaveral la mayoría estaba en los terrenos disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Harry, Ízar y Matt estaban en la sala común jugando a los gobstones. Llevaban ya un par de horas tirados en el suelo gritándose y maldiciéndose con tal de ganar.

-¡Soy el mejor!- Gritó Matt después de ganar la última partida.

Siguieron un rato tumbados sobre la alfombra demasiado aburridos para hacer cualquier movimiento.

-¿Queréis que vayamos a fastidiar a Alan? – propuso Harry mirando al techo en su posición letárgica- Está en el bosque prohibido enseñándole los unicornios a una Huffie.

-¡Ese es un truquito Black!- se quejó Izar – Mi padre hacía eso. Yo debería hacer eso.

-Y tanto que deberías- le dio Matt aunque sonó más como un reproche que como un apoyo- pero llevas demasiado tiempo sin tener una cita y los grandes planes hay que usarlos.

-¡No hace tanto tiempo!- se defendió Ízar pero cuando vio la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos empezó a contar cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido con una chica.

-Andrea no cuenta- apuntilló Harry que se había percatado de las cuentas que estaba haciendo su amigo.

-Deberías empezar a plantearte salir con alguien por ahí. – le aconsejó Matt.

-¿Tú me vas a dar a mí consejos de chicas?

-¡Oye! Que yo no os cuente mi vida privada no significa que no la tenga- se defendió el pequeño de los Potter- Y que tú tienes que olvidarte de Andrea y buscarte un ligue es algo que sabe todo el mundo.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas.- respondió Ízar con gesto condescendiente- ¿No íbamos a ir a fastidiar a Alan?

Harry se puso de pie con una sonrisa perversa al ver que al final había conseguido lo que quería. Alan era demasiado propenso a fastidiar las citas de sus amigos y aquello podría ser una buena oportunidad para vengarse de él.

Conocían a la perfección la zona donde solían pastar los unicornios pero sus nuevas formas animagas les condujeron por el bosque prohibido con mayor perfección. Alan estaba sentado con una chica castaña a unos metros de un par de unicornios que comían sin prestarles mucha atención. Los tres chicos se agazaparon entre los helechos del bosque y se acercaron al claro con el mayor sigilo posible, cuando estuvieron a un metro de la pareja, que había dejado de concentrarse en los unicornios para concentrarse en sus respectivas lenguas, saltaron junto a ellos como si se trataran de su merienda.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!- la cita de Alan entró en estado de shock, gritando sin parar al ver las imponentes figuras de los tres jóvenes animagos.

-Os voy a matar- masculló Alan a sus amigos mientras trataba de librarse del histérico abrazo de su cita.- ¡Oh, por favor! Deja de gritar, no van a hacerte nada.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Alan se cansó de los gritos estridentes de la chica y la hipnotizó para que guardara silencio. En cuestión de segundos pasó de un estado de absoluta histeria a la tranquilidad más relajante, pero en sus ojos tenía una mirada bobalicona que hacía que perdiera encanto. Alan la miró y con un gesto de la mano la cubrió de energía y la envió de vuelta al castillo.

En cuanto la chica desapareció los tres animagos volvieron a su forma humana, pero siguieron en el suelo revolcándose sin parar de reír.

-No me hace ni puñetera gracia.- gruñó Alan enfadado.

-No te… preocupes… - le intentaba decir Harry entre risa y risa agarrándose el costado- ya nos… reímos… nosotros… por ti.

En ese instante Alan se convirtió en lobo y cargó contra Harry que al igual que los demás no paraba de reírse. A Harry, que ya tenía más práctica no le costó ningún trabajo volver a su forma felina y se revolcó por el suelo con el lobo, lanzándose dentelladas y gruñendo.

-¿Te apuntas?- animó Matt a Ízar que los miraba con cierta envidia.

-Mejor que no tentemos a la suerte.

Matt se convirtió en león y saltó sobre Alan y su hermano con un gruñido dejando a Ízar sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas.

Ese lunes de vacaciones de Pascua fue de todo menos relajante. Patricia se levantó poniendo firme a todo el mundo para que le diera tiempo a tener aquella tarde la fiesta sorpresa preparada. Remus debía encargarse de sacar a Christine de la torre y no fue una tarea nada fácil pues la arcángel se había propuesto pasarse el día con un libro en las manos. Al final su marido le propuso salir a comprar la cuna para la niña y acabó convenciéndola.

James, Sirius y Lily debían salir a comprar sus regalos al igual que los chicos que capitaneados por el adicto a las compras de Ízar no perdieron la oportunidad de coger la bolsa de galeones que les ofrecían y salir a Hogsmeade a comprar regalos. El más emocionado con todo aquello era Alan que nunca había tenido que comprar un regalo para un hermano y estaba como loco por llegar a la tienda de juguetes para desquitase.

Patricia se quedó en la torre con Alya para prepararlo todo. Había tenido que prometer varias veces que encargaría la comida a los elfos domésticos y se guardaría sus escasas dotes culinarias para otro momento. Había preparado el salón con esmero, aunque cuidándose muy bien de evitar ñoñerías varias, cosa que no le costó mucho ya que Patricia era una auténtica antisistema en lo que a cursiladas se refería. Preparó una mesa de juegos y cuando los elfos hicieron aparecer la comida en la cocina la fue repartiendo en platos y colocando en la gran mesa.

James y Sirius entraron en el salón seguidos de Lily. Los tres iban cargados de bolsas y paquetes y parecían realmente cansados después de haber pasado el día buscando todo lo que Christine pudiera necesitar.

-No me ha dejado comprar nada divertido. – se quejó Sirius a su mujer señalando a Lily.- Yo quería comprarle una de esas escobas pequeñas que usa Alya, pero no me ha dejado.

-Sirius, mi amor, ya tendrás tiempo de hacerle regalos divertidos a la niña. Esto consiste en regalarle cosas a Christine.

-Sigo sin entender qué pintamos nosotros en todo esto- James se dejó caer en el sofá y se hundió entre los cojines.

-¡Vamos chicos! Animaos un poco que esto más bien parece un funeral.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando paso a un gigantesco león de peluche de metro ochenta que llevaba pegado a la espalda a Matt. Harry llevaba varias bolsas en las manos e Ízar cargaba con una caja enorme que no le dejaba ver por donde iba. Pocos minutos después apareció Alan que dejó tiradas por el suelo varias cajas de juguetes, volvió a desaparecer y apareció nuevamente con un nuevo porte.

-¿Por qué ellos pueden comprar juguetes y nosotros no?- se quejó Sirius al ver el cargamento que traían los chicos.

Patricia y Lily se echaron las manos a la cabeza al ver la enorme cantidad de juguetes que habían traído pero de todos ellos quien parecía no tener ningún problema era Alya que saltaba contenta y dando palmaditas alrededor de todos los juguetes.

-¡Quiero el león! ¡Quiero el león!

-Este es para el bebé de Chris.- le dijo Harry con mucho tacto- pero seguro que si buscas bien encuentras otro león que te gustará más.

Matt le tiró una caja vacía a su hermano que no paraba de reírse con su broma privada mientras que Lily que estaba con ellos los miraba de forma suspicaz.

-Ven aquí, pequeñaja.- Ízar cogió a su hermana en brazos- Mira lo que he comprado para ti.- abrió una de las cajas que habían traído y Alya se asomó para ver lo que había. Un dragón negro y rojo de peluche la esperaba dentro, pero cuando extendió las manos para cogerlo Ízar hizo un movimiento de varita y el dragón empezó a crecer hasta coger el tamaño del león que traía Matt.

-Chris nos va a matar. – sentenció Patricia cuando vio los dos enormes peluches en medio del salón y montones de cajas de juguetes repartidas por el suelo que contrastaban con la mesa de regalos serios que Lily había colocado.

Christine y Remus entraron media hora después en el salón a oscuras, cosa que sorprendió tremendamente a la arcángel ya que a aquellas horas de la tarde lo normal es que sus amigos estuvieran allí charlando o tomando el té, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando la sala se iluminó y pudo ver a toda su familia allí con una sonrisa y rodeados de los montones de regalos que habían comprado. Alya les recibió montada en su nuevo dragón y Alan, que estaba algo hiperactivo de la emoción, abrazó a su madre y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hecho en ese día, hasta que Remus, lleno de paciencia lo separó de su madre y le relajó.

-No me puedo creer que hayáis hecho todo esto- les dijo a Lily y Patricia sentadas en una mesa comiendo un trozo de tarta.

-La idea fue de Patricia. Lo ha preparado todo ella.- dijo Lily.

-¡No es nada! Me apetecía que tuvieras una fiestecita.- Patricia hizo un gesto para restarle importancia- además en cualquier momento la niña estará a aquí y no tenías nada preparado.

-¡Qué exagerada! Si aún me quedan dos meses de embarzo.

-Chris, cariño- Lily le cogió el brazo y no lo soltó hasta que la miró- estás de siete meses y en cualquier momento puedes ponerte de parto. ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Lily esto es una fiesta- Christine intentó zanjar el tema poniéndose de pie, pero Lily la volvió a coger del brazo y tiró de ella hasta que se sentó.

-Chris han pasado quince años desde que nació Alan.- apuntó Patricia- Incluso aunque fuese un parto normal ya deberías saber que todos será más complicado. Para mí Alya fue más difícil que Ízar y no soy un arcángel.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el día del parto?- preguntó sin más rodeos Lily.

-Hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que mi hija nazca sana y salva- contestó recurriendo a su parte más fría, a la que muy pocas veces sacaba- y ahora si no os importa, me gustaría disfrutar de mi fiesta.

Christine se levantó esta vez sin dar pie a que pudieran detenerla y fue junto a su marido que estaba presenciando un concurso de comer pasteles entre los cuatro chicos. La única que estaba jugando a pintar camisetas de bebé era Alya que se había llenado la cara de pintura y había estropeado ya diez camisetas y dos cojines del sofá.

Alan se levantó con los brazos en alto y la boca llena de pastel de melaza. A juzgado por su sus ojos y por los gestos de sus brazos debía estar queriendo decir que había ganado aunque tenía la boca tan llena que no podía articular ni una palabra.

Después de ellos les tocó a los tres adultos competir por ser el más rápido devorador de pasteles de melaza. Ízar, Harry y Matt se quedaron junto a la mesa animando a los tres adultos, pero Alan se acercó a su madre limpiándose la boca.

-¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?

-Sí, mucho.

Madre e hijo se pusieron hombro con hombro a mirar la mesa de los competidores.

-Mater ¿Por qué últimamente no siento a la pitufa como antes?-Christine no contestó y Alan empezó a preguntarse si ella podía tener algo que ver con aquello - Sabes que vas a necesitar toda tu energía para el día que nazca, ¿Verdad?

-No te preocupes por eso, Alan.

-¡Claro que me preocupo!- exclamó él levantando la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado- Claro que me preocupo- repitió esta vez en un susurro- Ella es mi protegida y lo que es más, es mi hermana y si crees que voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por ella estás muy equivocada ¿me entiendes?- Alan cogió a su madre del brazo y la forzó a mirarle- Sea lo que sea lo que estás haciendo, páralo ahora mismo. Yo cuidaré de vosotras.

Remus llegó con toda la cara llena de tarta y miró de forma suspicaz a su mujer y su hijo pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. James había ganado la competición y ahora se recreaba ante todos sacando la sonrisa del resto de la familia. El resto de la tarde la pasaron tranquilamente, abriendo regalos y charlando, recordando cómo habían sido los chicos cuando nacieron y las anécdotas que habían tenido al tener que criar a cuatro bebés con apenas veintidós años.

N/A: Hola a todos! Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y por leerlo y por dejar reviews que siempre gustan, así que no os cortéis, jejejeje. Muy pronto tendremos el siguiente, ya en vacaciones, que a ver qué hacen estos chicos, que con tiempo libre son un peligro.

Bueno pues un beso muy fuerte a todos y lo dicho, gracias por seguir ahí.


	31. Otra vez amigos

**CAPÍTULO 31: OTRA VEZ AMIGOS.**

A la mañana siguiente a la fiesta del bebé de Christine, Ízar se levantó temprano y bajó solo al gran comedor. Le resultó agradable pasear por los pasillos solitarios lejos del bullicio normal de un colegio. Se sentía más animado que en los últimos días aunque no sabía muy bien de dónde venía tanto optimismo así que bajó con ánimo los escalones hasta el gran comedor hasta que en el pie de la escalera se encontró a Andrea hablando muy animadamente con un chico de Slytherin. Se paró tres escalones antes de llegar a donde ellos estaban y notó como su buen humor matutino se le escapaba entre los dedos. Ella se estaba riendo de algo que él le contaba pero lo que peor le sentó fue ver que ella tenía los mismo gestos coquetos que había tenido con él meses antes cuando empezaron a salir.

Pasó por su lado intentando controlar su mal humor y parecer completamente indiferente pero el monstruo de los celos le devoró las entrañas cuando al pasar a su altura escuchó al chico preguntarle si quería salir con él aquella tarde.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor. En el resto de mesas sólo había un grupo de tres Hufflepuff y el gran comedor le pareció aun más grande de lo habitual. En cuanto se sentó aparecieron delante de él varias bandejas de tostadas y huevos con bacon, aunque no fue capaz de comer ni un solo bocado pensando en Andrea hablando con aquel tío. Por suerte, Harry, Matt y Alan llegaron pronto y se sentaron con él en la mesa.

-¿Con quién te has peleado?- le dijo Matt después de un rato observándole refunfuñar en silencio.

-Con nadie, déjame en paz.

Harry abrió la boca para insistir pero en ese momento entró en el comedor Yael acompañada de una compañera de habitación y Harry se olvidó de su amigo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a su chica y ésta se sentó junto a él en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí?- preguntó la compañera de Yael a Ízar- Soy Paola.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.- le respondió con una sonrisa al ver el interés que ella estaba mostrando y movió la silla para que la chica se sentara- Yo Ízar.

-También lo sabía.

Paola compartía habitación con Yael en la torre Ravenclaw, era una chica de raza negra y unos preciosos ojos verdes que aquel año había destacado más que en años anteriores. Tenía una sonrisa bonita y no dejó de mostrarla en sus descarados intentos por despertar el interés de Ízar, que se estaba mostrando más receptivo que con cualquier chica en todo el año, a excepción de Andrea.

A sus amigos no se les escapó este detalle y pronto empezaron a darse pequeños codazos y a hacer gestos con la cabeza, aunque de los tres chicos, el menos divertido con aquella situación era Alan que miraba a Ízar con desprecio murmurando algo parecido a "mucho estaba tardando".

Paola no se cortó a la hora de mostrar sus cartas, sonreía coqueta, tocaba a Ízar de forma poco casual y jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-Me encantaría volar como tú- le dijo después de alabar su actuación en el equipo de quidditch- debe ser increíble, pero siempre le he tenido mucho miedo.

-A lo mejor deberías dejar que te enseñe yo.- el propio Ízar se sorprendió al escuchar su tono seductor, ese que llevaba tanto tiempo sin emplear con una chica. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Matt y Harry mirándose sorprendidos y escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Esta tarde estoy libre si quieres.

Ízar y Paola siguieron hablando entre risas ignorando al resto de sus amigos, incluso cuando Alan se levantó de malas formas y se marchó de allí cubierto en una columna de energía.

Andrea entró con Hermione al gran comedor cuando los demás estaban terminando de desayunar y no perdió detalle de la entretenida conversación que habían entablado Ízar y Paola. Apretó los puños enfadada y caminó decidida hacia la mesa dispuesta a montar un numerito.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con ese genio?- la detuvo Hermione a unos metros de donde se sentaba el resto. Andrea echaba chispas por los ojos y no hizo falta que le contara a su mejor amiga la idea que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza para que ella se imaginara por dónde iban los tiros.- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Tú dejaste a Ízar, así que ahora te aguantas.

-Hermione tú sabes muy bien por qué lo dejé así que no me vengas con monsergas. ¡Lo voy a matar!- gruñó enfadada.

En su ataque de ira y ante la perspectiva de que Hermione no le iba a dejar pagarla con Ízar sólo encontró un objetivo sobre el que desahogarse. Le hizo un gesto malhumorado a Yael, que desde la mesa la estaba mirando algo azorada, para que se acercara a ellas. Yael llegó torciendo el gesto a la espera de tener que lidiar con el mal genio de su amiga.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace ésa ahí?- preguntó masticando la palabras.

-Es Paola, mi compañera de habitación. – le explicó Yael con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz.

-Ya sé quién es, pero mi pregunta no es esa.

-Andrea, por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Estaba sola y se ha venido a desayunar conmigo y bueno… ¿está haciendo amigos?

-Siempre has dicho que desde primero está loca por Ízar y ahora llegas tú y la sientas en su mesa ¡a su lado!

-¡Ya vale!- intervino Hermione- No estás siendo justa. Ya te he dicho que todo esto es culpa tuya.- Yael la miró dando la razón a Hermione en un gesto- Sabes que ese sabelotodo no es santo de mi devoción, pero si tanto te gusta no haberle dejado. No tienes derecho a exigir nada ahora.

Andrea respiró varias veces intentando controlar la ira y sobretodo los celos que se estaban apoderando de ella. Al final dejó de apretar los puños y respiró dos veces con normalidad.

-Llevas razón.- claudicó Andrea- Lo siento- le dijo a Yael.

-¿Podemos desayunar entonces?- preguntó Hermione ahora más tranquila y al ver que su amiga asentía se dirigió a la mesa.

Andrea cogió a Yael del brazo con una sonrisa fría y dejó que Hermione se alejara lo suficiente para no poder oírla.

-O te llevas a ésa de ahí o le saco los ojos ¿ha quedado claro?

-Pero…- intentó rebatir Yael a la vista del discurso de Hermione, pero el gesto de Andrea no dejaba opciones a respuesta.

Aunque intentó quedarse a desayunar no pudo seguir en la misma habitación que estaba Ízar, así que se dio media vuelta y se perdió por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. Sin Alan no podía subir al tejado así que tendría que conformarse con sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana y pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Quieres que te suba al tejado?- Alan apareció en una columna de energía y se apoyó en la pared observando cómo su amiga se sumía en su mal humor, ella por su parte, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando se percató de su presencia.

-No hace falta.- le gruñó.

-Te he visto antes ligando con un Slytherin.- le dijo al cabo de un rato de silencio.

-¿También le vas a poner pegas a Tom Sullivan?- le espetó malhumorada, demasiado cansada de que Alan siempre estuviera quejándose de sus ligues- Es Slytherin, pero es muy majo.

-No, si no le pongo pegas, bueno que es sly ¿te parece poco?- Alan siguió observando a Andrea, no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que había roto con Ízar y no tenía muy claro como conseguir que volviera a ser feliz- ¿te gusta?- le preguntó lo más suave que pudo.

-Alan no quiero hablar de estas cosas contigo ¿vale?

-¿Y eso por qué? Se supone que siempre me lo has contado.

Andrea dio un salto del alféizar y se sentó en el de la ventana del otro lado del pasillo dejando clara la distancia con su amigo.

-Alan, yo te quiero mucho y tu amistad es para mí lo más importante, pero tienes que entender que después de todo lo que ha pasado algo ha cambiado.- Alan la miró con cierta pena pues si algo hubiese querido en su vida es que nada de todo lo ocurrido con Ízar hubiera pasado para que todo siguiera como siempre.- Quiero estar sola. No estoy de humor.

Alan empezó a cubrirse de energía pero antes de desaparecer de allí se arrepintió.

-Has visto a Ízar con Paola Twins ¿verdad? Por eso estás así.- le preguntó.

-De verdad que esto no es asunto tuyo.- le respondió cada vez más enfadada.- Lo mío con Ízar se acabó. Eso es lo que tú querías. Ahora tú y yo somos amigos y eso es lo que importa, así que deja el tema de una vez.

Alan se sentó con ella en el alféizar le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Al principio ella se resistió pero Alan insistió al que al final se rindió y se dejó abrazar.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al cine esta tarde? Si dejas de estar enfadada conmigo te compro palomitas.

Remus, James y Sirius habían salido esa mañana a volar aprovechando que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban fuera. Llevaban sus escobas y una quaffle para jugar un pequeño partido de quidditch y distraerse un rato, especialmente Remus al que últimamente la preocupación del estado de Christine le consumía cada día más.

-El que pierda tiene que limpiar las escobas de los demás.- iba diciendo Sirius- La mía está asquerosa.

-Es que eres un desastre, Padfoot.- le recriminó James.

-Deberíamos haberle dicho a los chicos que viniera.- aportó Remus.

-¡Quita, quita! Así estamos más tranquilos ¡Son como una plaga!- exclamó Sirius.

Siguieron caminando por los terrenos de camino al campo de quidditch cuando cerca de los invernaderos vieron a Moore, Snape y Badder.

-¿No podíamos tener una mañana tranquila?- se quejó James al verles.

-Lo que daría por ahogarlos a los dos en una piscina de pus de bubotubérculos.- comentó Sirius con un deje soñador.

-¿Queréis dejar las tonterías?- les apremió Remus empujándoles- Sois como críos.

Pasaron junto a ello que les siguieron con la mirada de forma desafiante. Sirius estuvo de abrir la boca pero Remus le volvió a empujar para que siguiera caminando sin meterse en otro lío.

-¿Qué tal tu mujer?- preguntó Moore socarronamente. Sirius se volvió encendido dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero Moore empezó a reírse.- No la tuya, la suya- y señaló a Remus.

-Dicen por ahí que el año que viene habrá que buscar profesora nueva de transformaciones- se burló Snape

-Será una pena.- apoyó Badder con pena mal fingida- pero míralo por el lado bueno. Un padre soltero liga mucho.

Los tres empezaron a reírse, especialmente cuando vieron a los merodeadores enfurecerse hasta casi echar chispas, pero el problema de meterse con tres profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era que ellos siempre serían más rápidos, así que por mucho que lo intentaron ninguno de los tres odiosos profesores tuvo tiempo de lanzar ni el más sencillo hechizo, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta tres hechizos chocaron contra ellos con consecuencias nefastas.

Además de estar desarmados, Snape, Badder y Moore lucían una melena de serpientes moradas y toda la cara llena de enorme bulbos que los hacían irreconocibles. Con las serpientes moviéndose por delante de sus ojos bulbosos buscaron sus varitas a tientas por los terrenos dando tropezones y salieron corriendo de allí para buscar a alguien que pudiera arreglar aquel estropicio.

Remus, James y Sirius se doblaron apoyados en sus escobas incapaces de controlar sus carcajadas.

-¿Quién ha sido el que los ha desarmado?- preguntó Sirius tirado en el suelo una vez que recuperó la compostura.

-Yo- confesó James avergonzado, provocando una nueva oleada de risas.

-¿Eso es lo primero que se te ha ocurrido?- le pinchó Remus.

-¿Qué queréis?- se defendió- lo uso tanto en clase que fue lo primero en lo que pensé.

La tarde era soleada aunque en el dormitorio de quinto de la torre gryffindor el ambiente estaba algo enrarecido. Desde el flirteo de Ízar con la amiga de Yael, Alan había vuelto a ser más arisco con él, pero lo que estaba cargando de negatividad y pesimismo era la nube negra que Ízar había creado a su alrededor. A la hora de la comida había oído a Andrea decir que había quedado con lo que se había pasado toda la tarde maldiciendo a Tom Sullivan y a toda su familia sin aceptar las propuestas de Harry y Matt para que saliera con ellos a los jardines o para que jugara a los globstones. Ni si quiera había aceptado ir a la torre de la familia para pasar un rato con Alya.

Alan salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y se fijó en sus amigos. Harry y Matt jugaban al ajedrez mágico en la cama de Harry e Ízar estaba tumbado en la suya lanzando y recogiendo algo que parecía una pulsera de cuero.

-¿El tonto éste no había quedado con Twins?- le preguntó a Harry y Matt apoyado en el dosel de su cama señalando a Ízar con la cabeza en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que le oyera.

Los Potter se miraron entre sí y después a Alan que frunció el ceño al ver que sus amigos le ocultaban algo.

-Vístete y te esperamos abajo.

Alan bajó unos minutos después y se sentó en un sillón junto a Harry y Matt.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Verás…- empezó Matt dubitativo- a lo mejor… dadas las circunstancias…

-Habla de una vez, enano.- le saltó Alan desesperado.

-Tío, que no deberías de ser tan duro con Ízar.- acabó Harry- el pobre lo está pasando mal y vale que no os habléis y todo tu rollo pero déjale en paz.

-¿Que lo está pasando mal?- repitió incrédulo- Pues yo lo he visto muy contento tonteando con Twins sin importarle que Andrea estuviera allí.- siguió enfadado- ella sí que lo está pasando mal.

-Muy mal no estará cuando ha quedado con Sullivan.- defendió Matt.

-¿Pero tú qué dices, enano?

-Ízar nos contó que la vio tontear esta mañana con Tom Sullivan y luego la ha oído decir que había quedado, por eso el numerito que ha dado en el desayuno con Paola y por eso está así ahora- explicó Harry- aunque he de reconocer que echaba de menos ver a Ízar sacando el Sirius que lleva dentro.

-¡No me contéis historias! – exclamó Alan cada vez más enfadado- Ízar pasa de Andrea, la ha tratado como a todas, de usar y tirar así que no le defendáis.

Matt y Harry se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Ella le dejó- soltó Harry con pesadumbre, como si diciéndolo estuviera traicionando a su amigo- Él no quería que te dijéramos nada, pero fue ella y él está hecho polvo.

-¿Ella le dejó?- preguntó Alan sin acabar de creérselo- ¿en serio?- Harry y Matt asintieron- ¿Por qué?

-¿Y tú qué crees?- le respondió Matt- Para que la perdonaras y ahora vosotros sois otra vez superamigos e Ízar está solo. Ni la tiene a ella ni te tiene a ti, así que dale un poco de margen.

Alan se quedó un rato callado pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

-Ella le dejó...- murmuró.

-¿Sabes, Alan?- Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- A lo mejor podríamos dejar la tregua para mañana y subir hoy a reírnos de la estrellita porque le dejó una tía.

Matt le dio una colleja que hizo que tuviera que rascarse la coronilla, pero a pesar de todo Alan no se rio, subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación con una horrible sensación de arrepentimiento.

-¡Has perdido el sentido del humor, angelito!- le gritó Harry desde la sala común.

Ízar seguía en la misma posición que le habían dejado. En su cama, tiraba hacia arriba una y otra vez la pulsera que Andrea le había regalado y volvía a cogerla. Alan entró y se apoyó en el dosel de su cama, observándole sin decir nada. Visto detenidamente tenía mala cara y parecía realmente triste. Hizo un gesto con la mano y atrajo con su energía la pulsera con la que Ízar estaba jugando.

-¿Esto no es lo que te regaló Andrea en navidad?- le preguntó examinándola.

-Lárgate- cogió su varita y atrajo la pulsera otra vez hacia él.

-Ha quedado conmigo.- Ízar cogió la pulsera otra vez y miró a Alan con gesto interrogante- Voy a llevar a Andrea al cine. No ha quedado con Tom Sullivan.

-Me quitas un peso de encima.- le respondió cargado de sarcasmo.- Ahora lárgate.

-Me han dicho que estabas así porque pensabas que ella tenía una cita...

-¿Y salir contigo no es una cita?- le cortó enfadado. Se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió Alan y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Ízar estaba pensado- ¿Crees que Andrea y yo tenemos algo?- Ízar no contestó, siguió con su gesto hosco y los brazos cruzados- ¡Qué asco! Sería como liarme con mi hermana.

-¡Lo que tú digas!- Ízar se puso de pie y empezó a andar arriba y abajo por la habitación- Alan, en serio, lárgate o te juro que te partiré otra vez algo en la cabeza.

Alan resopló enfadado y se dio media vuelta. Cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta para marcharse gruñó y volvió a encarar a su amigo.

-Me he enterado que fue Andrea quien te dejó.

-¿Y has venido a reírte?- le bramó- El día de las risas fue hace tiempo, una lástima que te lo perdieras.

-Estrellita, me estás empezando a tocar las narices.- Alan respiró hondo dos veces para controlar su mal genio- Sólo quiero arreglar esto ¿vale?- Ízar se paró en seco en sus idas y venidas y lo miró sorprendido- A lo mejor debí confiar en ti cuando decías que ibas en serio con Andrea.

-¿De verdad?- fue lo único que acertó a decir Ízar.

-Tampoco te creas que te estoy pidiendo perdón ni nada de eso- se defendió Alan demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo- Me sentó fatal que salieras con ella pero puede que no quisieras aprovecharte.

-¿Sólo puede?

-¡Venga, tío, no seas rencoroso!- Alan le ofreció la mano e Ízar la miró con recelo.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Así se arregla todo?- preguntó sin estrecharla.

-Si quieres lloramos, nos damos besitos y luego te pinto las uñas.- Ízar se rió y estrechó con reticencia la mano que Alan le ofrecía.

-Puede que no todo vuelva a ser igual.- le dijo sin rencor.

-Ya veremos.- le contestó Alan- Te invitaría a venir al cine pero no creo que quieras.

-Paso.

Alan se fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se quedó pensando una cosa y se giró.

-¿Tu padre sabe que te dejó una tía?- le preguntó disimulando una risa.

-Sí.- contestó Ízar con resignación.

-¿Cómo me pude perder eso?

-¡Lárgate!

Harry y Matt seguían en la sala común después de que Alan se fuese al cine con Andrea. Ízar no habían bajado de su habitación y en la sala común no había aparecido ni un alma. Cada uno de los Potter estaba en un sofá más aburrido a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¿No vas a quedar con Yael?

-Más tarde, me ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer.- los dos bostezaron escandalosamente- ¿sabes? Molaría que pudiéramos dar una vuelta por ahí en moto.

-Sí, sí- Matt se incorporó emocionado- yo convenzo a mamá y tú a papá.

-Enano, la vuelta sería con Yael no contigo.- le aclaró- pero si convences a mamá de que me la deje te voy a querer siempre.

-¡Y una mierda! Yo también quiero la moto.

-¡Es mía!

-Pues pídesela tú a mamá.- Matt se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano con superioridad.

-Si me ayudas te daré una vuelta- intentó negociar Harry incorporándose también.

Matt hizo un gesto de estar pensándose la propuesta de su hermano, chasqueó la lengua varias veces y al final negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero conducir yo.

-¡Ni en tus sueños más profundos!- le gritó Harry.

-Como quieras- Matt se volvió a acostar en el sofá y se desperezó, sabía que su hermano no tardaría en ceder, demasiado interesado en llevar a su Julieta en dar una vuelta en moto.

-¡Vale, trato hecho! Pero yo voy contigo.

Llegaron al retrato que guardaba la torre de la familia con sentimientos totalmente diferentes. Matt parecía un niño con zapatos nuevo y Harry daba la impresión de querer darse la vuelta en cualquier momento. En el salón sólo estaban James y Lily. Los Black habían salido a dar un paseo con Alya y Remus y Chris estaban descansando en la habitación. Se sentaron junto a sus padres que estaban viendo una película en la televisión, muy acaramelados.

-Vienen a pedir algo.- le susurró James a su mujer.

Matt se abrazó a su madre manoteando con su padre que quería mantenerse agarrado a la cintura de su mujer. Harry se movió para sentarse junto a su padre, la máxima era divide y vencerás. Harry empezó hablando de su cita con Yael y Matt se dedicó a dar besos a su madre.

James y Lily se miraron en un descuido de las distracciones a las que sus hijos les estaban sometiendo e hicieron un gesto cómico con la cara.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Mi moto.- dijo Harry poniendo carita de pena.

Sus padres empezaron a reírse.

-Mami, por favor.- rogó Matt- Nos portaremos bien.

-Eso dijisteis la última vez- les dijo James.

-No habrá alcohol, solo un paseíto inocente entre hermanos.

-Venga, mamá.- añadió Matt- Sirius y Patricia deben estar muy decepcionados de que su regalo esté criando polvo.

-Ni lo soñéis.- sentenció Lily.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa,- canturrearon los dos hermanos- porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…

-¡Vale ya!- paró Lily- Llevaos la moto pero como la volváis a liar la destrozaré con mis propias manos.

Harry condujo la moto hasta un terreno poco accidentado a las afuera de Hogsmeade. La sensación de la velocidad le llenó de optimismo y el viento en la cara cuando sobrevolaba Hogwarts era una sensación que sólo Yael podría superar cuando la viera aquella noche. Matt estaba nerviosísimo e insistió a su hermano para que bajara la moto y se la dejara de una vez al menos quince veces antes de que Harry le hiciera caso.

-Vamos a empezar solo por el suelo. Nada de volar.

-¡Pero yo quiero volar!- se quejó Matt.

-¡Matt, céntrate! Si llegas a casa con una pierna rota, mamá se cargará mi moto.

Matt se puso a los mandos de la moto y repasó mentalmente las instrucciones que Harry le había dado. Arrancó la moto, metió la marcha y la moto empezó a andar.

-¡Frena, frena, frena!- Harry corrió detrás de su hermano que cada vez iba más de prisa- ¡Que te vas a matar!

Matt perdió el control de la moto que salió disparada en dirección contraria a su cuerpo. Se había magullado el brazo pero por lo demás estaba bien.

-¡Eres idiota!- le gritó Harry.

-¡Otra vez!- exclamó Matt ignorando a su hermano- Creo que ya le he cogido el truco.

Realmente Matt tardó una hora en cogerle el truco y para aquel entonces Harry había tenido que correr tantas veces para socorrerle que estaba sudoroso y agotado. Matt a pesar de las magulladuras y de varios golpes por el cuerpo estaba totalmente emocionado y no cejaba en su empeño de querer volar con la moto. Cuando lo consiguió gritó como la primera vez que se montó en la montaña rusa. La sensación de libertad y la velocidad eran increíbles.

-Aterriza de una vez- le gritó Harry que estaba deseando que su hermano dejase ya su entretenimiento para poder pasar tranquilo un rato con Yael en tierra firme.

El aterrizaje fue forzoso, pero por suerte ni la moto ni ellos acabaron con nada roto, aunque a juzgar por el aspecto de Harry, con el pelo despeinado y la cara sudorosa más parecía venir de la guerra.

-Ha sido increíble- Matt iba dando saltitos junto a Harry que iba empujando la moto de vuelta al castillo.- ¿Cuándo lo repetimos?

-Yo esta noche, tú jamás de los jamases.- le cortó Harry enfadado.

-Sí, sí, ya veremos.

-Espero que Alan haya vuelto, porque como mamá te vea así me va a matar lentamente.

Los días de las vacaciones de Pascua siguieron con un tiempo soleado que favoreció las actividades relajantes en el exterior del castillo. Esa mañana las chicas habían bajado pronto a comer y se habían ido directamente a la orilla del lago a tomar el sol así que cuando ellos bajaron tuvieron toda la mesa para ellos solos. Habían decidido jugar al quidditch en equipos de dos, como solían hacer en verano, ahora que volvían a ser cuatro y no existía riesgo de que Alan e Ízar se asesinaran.

Cogieron sus escobas y se pusieron la ropa de entrenamiento. En la torre familiar tenían una quaffle y una bludger que usaban tanto ellos como sus padres cuando querían hacer minipartidos de quidditch y cuando los adultos de las familia les vieron llegar a los cuatro riendo como siempre habían hecho se quedaron asombrados.

Christine le guiñó un ojo a Ízar cuando se aseguró de que Alan no la veía y James y Sirius intercambiaron codazos cuando Alan se rio con una broma de Ízar.

Harry y Matt subieron a su habitación a buscar las pelotas, donde su padre las guardaba dejando abajo el silencio tenso que se había creado entre todos los adultos.

-Podéis hablar.- les dijo Alan al ver la actitud a la expectativa de su familia.

-¿Ya no hay más guerra?- preguntó Patricia.

-Ya veremos- le contestó Ízar intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.- ¿Nadie os ha dicho que sois muy cotillas?

-No es cotilleo- le explicó Lily desde el sofá- es interés familiar.

Harry y Matt bajaron con lo necesario para jugar el partido, pero también con Alya que se había levantado de su siesta en cuanto había oído la voz de los chicos y ahora estaba abrazada al cuello de Matt dándole besos repetidos.

-Alya dame un besito que nos vamos- le dijo su hermano.

-No, no, no. – enterró la cara en el cuello de Matt.- Yo quiero jugar al quidditch.

Tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Sirius y de Patricia para quitarse a Alya de encima que se negó en rotundo a dejar salir a los chicos, pero al final fue Lily quien la convenció ofreciéndole una piruleta del tamaño de su cabeza y prometiéndole que la llevaría al siguiente entrenamiento para que pudiera animar a Matt.

Cuando llegaron al campo los cuatro se colocaron en el centro con sus escobas al hombro.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer los equipos?- preguntó Matt con cierta reticencia. Desde que habían sido capaces de subirse a una escoba Matt y Harry iban en un equipo y Alan e Ízar en el otro y aunque sabían que habían limado asperezas no tenía muy claro si todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

-¿Tú y yo contra éstos?- le preguntó Alan a Ízar esperanzado de que esta vez no tuviera tantas pegas para terminar de hacer las paces.

-Como siempre ¿no?- Ízar le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Alan y le dio dos golpes en el pecho que tuvieron su correspondiente respuesta con los manotazos que Alan le dio en la espalda.

-Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad- le murmuró Harry a Matt.

-A ver cuánto les dura.- suspiró el pequeño de los Potter.

El partido fue igualado hasta el final, pero como en la mayoría de los casos las dotes de cazador de Alan desequilibraron la balanza. A cada tanto Ízar y Alan parecían reencontrarse más, como si nunca hubiesen intentado matarse a golpes, hasta que acabaron tirados en el suelo uno encima del otro festejando su victoria.

-Los prefería cuando se odiaban.- masculló Harry observándolos, intentando controlar su mal perder.

-Míralo por el lado bueno- le animó su hermano- ahora volvemos a tener posibilidades de ganar la copa de quidditch.

Después de ducharse Harry, Ízar y Alan se sentaron en la sala común para esperar a Matt que estaba tardando más de lo habitual. En el camino de vuelta al castillo había estado raro, les metía prisa a cada instante y parecía nervioso, pero no habían conseguido sonsacarle nada. Harry quería que sus tres amigos fueran con él para entretener a las amigas de Yael, pero Ízar fue el primero en declinar la oferta alegando que no le apetecía nada pasar la tarde con Andrea.

Matt bajó media hora más tarde y cuando vio que sus amigos estaban en la sala común se paró en seco en el último escalón de la escalera de caracol y se maldijo por no haber previsto ese detalle. Intentó pasar desapercibido caminó directamente hacia el agujero del retrato con paso vivo y mirando al suelo, pero en la sala común no había nadie excepto ellos y los tres se percataron de su extraña actuación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Oye enano, que te estábamos esperando.

Matt hizo oídos sordos.

-¡Mathew Williams Potter!- gritó Harry con su tono más autoritario- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Matt murmuró algo ininteligible que tan sólo sonó al final algo como "ita"

-¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?- preguntó Alan con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- exclamó Matt intentando huir pero antes de poder dar un paso tenía a los tres chicos rodeándole.

-¿Tienes una cita?- le preguntó Ízar-

-¿Y no nos has dicho nada?- Harry estaba muy ofendido con las reservas de su hermano.

-¡No es la primera vez que lo hago!- Matt hizo un movimiento con los hombros para quitarse de encima a Alan y a Ízar.- ¡oh, vamos, Harry! No pongas esa cara. No puedes sorprenderte de que no quiera contároslo.

-¿Has visto qué pintas lleva?- le murmuró Alan a Ízar por encima de la cabeza de Matt, como si éste no estuviera.

-¿Y las zapatillas?- siguió Ízar – si parece que va a entrenar.

Matt llevaba unos vaqueros anchos algo caídos, camiseta y zapatillas. La chica con la que había quedado era bastante alternativa a la hora de vestir y no iba a ser su primera cita con ella así que su atuendo le importaba menos que en otras ocasiones.

-¡Iros a la mierda!- les gritó a los dos- Por eso no os cueto nada.

-¡Venga tíos dejadle!- le defendió Harry- ¿con quién has quedado?- Matt se cruzó de brazos y se negó a hablar- ¿A dónde vas? Mathew como no me lo cuentes le voy a decir a mamá lo que hiciste el otro día con la moto.- le amenazó más enfadado.

-¿De verdad?- Matt fingió estar asustado- ¿Y qué crees que hará mamá cuando se entere de que tú me dejaste la moto?

-Aprende rápido el enano.- dijo Ízar.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a dejarle que va a llegar tarde.- medió Alan para sorpresa de todos- si no nos lo quiere contar pues allá él.

-Pero…- se quejó Harry.

-Shhhh- le interrumpió Alan- Hay que dejarle volar solo.

Matt no se lo pensó. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el agujero del retrato sin decir ni siquiera adiós.

-¡Ya se ha ido! ¿por qué le has defendido?

Harry se sentó enfurruñado en el sofá todavía enfadado con su hermano por haberle mantenido al margen de su cita, cuando en su casa todos sabían siempre lo que pasaba con cualquiera de los miembros de su enorme familia. Alan sonrió con malicia y levantó las cejas repetidamente con gesto cómico.

-Tiene un plan.- anunció Ízar sentándose junto a Harry a la espera de que Alan les iluminara.

-¿Dónde está el mapa del merodeador?

Según el mapa Matt estaba con Adyson Sawyer en los huertos de hortalizas que había en la parte trasera del castillo. Adyson era una Hufflepuff de tercero que jugaba en el equipo de quidditch y de cuya existencia nunca habían oído hablar a Matt. Los chicos se aparecieron cerca con la energía de Alan que los llevó justo detrás de un muro. Matt no había perdido el tiempo, estaba apoyado en la pared de una casa de aperos abrazado a Adyson besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Cada día me gusta más tu hermano!- murmuró Alan encantado de ver los progresos de Matt.

-Tía Lily nos matará cuando se entere de esto.

-¿Creéis que es la primera vez que queda con ella?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo dudo mucho.- le respondió Ízar- ¿Has visto el magreo que se están dando?- en la voz de Ízar había un deje de sorpresa y de orgullo a partes iguales.

-Se va a enterar el enano- murmuró Alan antes de concentrarse en su tarea.

Matt estaba muy concentrado en el cuerpo de Adyson que se perdía entre sus brazos sin despegar su boca de la de él. Aquella era la cuarta vez que quedaba con ella y lo que había empezado con una cita tímida con una chica a la que conocía poco o nada se había convertido en una sesión continua de besos y manoseos después de que ella le metiera la lengua hasta la campanilla en el primer beso de despedida.

-¿No tienes calor?- le preguntó ella con la respiración acelerada.

-Mucho- consiguió articular Matt.

Adyson se quitó la camiseta mostrando un sujetador deportivo lo que hizo que Matt no pudiera cerrar la boca durante unos segundos, pero su estupefacción fue aún mayor cuando la chica se quitó los pantalones y se tiró a sus brazos para volver a besarle.

-¿Qué… qué… haces?- preguntó nervioso.

-Quítate esto- Adyson empezó a tirar de la camiseta de Matt para quitársela, pero el chico que no salía de su asombro dio un paso atrás.

-Esto… eee….mmmm…. verás….Ady, yo…

-Vamos, Matt, no seas muermo.

Matt estaban totalmente rojo y tan nervioso como en su primera cita. Tenía a Adyson medio desnuda y deseando tirarse a sus brazos con el bloqueo mental que eso le estaba provocando, por otro lado la voz de su conciencia que a cada minuto se oía más débil le decía que tenía que parar aquello lo antes posible o no habría marcha atrás.

Adyson se abrazó otra vez a él e intentó quitarle la camiseta y al final Matt en un momento de debilidad dejó que ella se la quitara, pero cuando lo hizo su conciencia dio un último grito ahogado y Matt se detuvo en seco. Cogió a la chica por los hombros y se centró para que le mirara a la cara.

-Ady ¿tú estás segura de…- se fijó en la mirada de la chica, sutilmente diferente a la habitual, pero él conocía muy bien esos efectos- ¡Un momento! ¡Alan!- gritó- Angelito sal de donde estés ahora mismo.

Se puso la camiseta a pesar de los ruegos de Adyson y recogió del suelo la ropa que ella había tirado.

-¡ALAN!- volvió a gritar fuera de sus casillas.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio ni rastro del arcángel pero al menos Adyson se estaba poniendo otra vez la ropa, aunque aún lucía ese gesto ido propio de la hipnosis. Detrás de un muro cercano pudo oír las risas de sus amigos, así que se dirigió hacia allí dispuesto a matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

Harry, Ízar y Alan se reían a mandíbula partida, apoyados en el suelo y en el muro y la cara enfadadísima de Matt, que aún tenía las orejas rojas, sólo incrementó sus carcajadas.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos?- les bramó echando chispas- Alan espero por tu bien que no se acuerde de nada porque te juro que te arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos.

Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de responder inundados de una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

-Alaaaaannnnn- gruñó con los puños apretados.

-Tranquilo- Alan se apretó las abdominales que empezaban a dolerle de tanto reírse- no se acordará de nada.

-Pues a mí esto no se me va a olvidar en la vida.- dijo Ízar riéndose.

-Sois unos hijos de…

-¡Eeehhh!- le cortó su hermano- eso te pasa por no contarnos las cosas. Y ahora vuelve con la chica para que Alan pueda despertarla.

Matt respiró varias veces profundamente para quitarse el soberano enfado que tenía con sus amigos y volvió con Adyson, pensando cómo podría salir de aquella situación sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada. Cuando Matt se fue, los chicos tuvieron un nuevo ataque de risa que les iba y venía a medida que recordaban la escena.

-A ver cuando me hacéis a mí una bromita de éstas- les dijo Ízar cuando se materializaron en su dormitorio.

-Primero tendrías que tener una cita, estrellita- le atacó Harry tirándole una almohada.

-Además no digas chorradas que tú te acojonarías tanto como Matt.

Ízar puso cara de pícaro pensando en cómo sería una cita como la que acababa de tener Matt.

-¡No, no, no, no!- le riñó Alan tirándole otra almohada- Ni se te ocurra pensar en Andrea así.

-No estaba pensando precisamente en Andrea.- le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Harry- ¡Por fin ha vuelto!

-¡Di que sí, estrellita!- le felicitó Alan aún más aliviado que Harry- Superando la ruptura. Mañana nos vamos tú y yo a ligar por ahí.

N/A: Hola a todos! Ya he vuelto con otro capi y espero que os guste. Si es así decídmelo en algún review o alguna queja o sugerencia, que todo se admite. Como siempre daros las gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y por los comentarios que hacéis. Es una alegría saber que seguís al otro lado.

Un beso enorme y muchas gracias a todos.

CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS

**Vindictia Black**: Hola! Sí te entiendo, Alan provoca esos sentimientos contradictorios. Es así, jejeje. Besos.

**Maaaxrd**: Hola! A mí tampoco me gustaba que estuvieran peleados, pero bueno parece que ya hemos solucionado eso. Besos.

**CeltaPotter**: Hola! Aishhh la vida nos ha cambiado tanto, jejejeje, pero aquí seguimos, yo escribiendo y tú leyendo. A Peke y Evix les queda muy poco para sucumbir y unirse a mí. Una cosa buena más que tiene esta historia. Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Y lo de Ginny… será difícil. Harry está muy encariñado con Yael. Muchas gracias por estar siempre y por todos tus reviews. Besos.

**Yedra Phoenix**: Hola Yedra! A mí sí que me da pena lo de Andrea e Ízar, es que son mis niños favoritos, pero este Alan es así. Muchas gracias por estar en cada capi y ya veras las madres cuando se enteren jejejeje. Se van a enfadar un pelin. Besos!

**Lorephelps**: Hola! Pues ya están reconciliados. A ver cuanto les dura. Jejejeje. Besos.

**Pokechessi**: Hola! Muchas gracias por leerlo y por tu mensaje. Besos.


	32. El espíritu del lobo

**CAPÍTULO 32: EL ESPÍRITU DEL LOBO.**

Al día siguiente tuvieron que suspender la sesión de ligoteo porque todos se empeñaron en ir a Hogsmeade para disfrutar del último día de vacaciones. Así que quedaron en la puerta con las chicas para comer en el pueblo y pasar allí la tarde. Matt no les había dirigido la palabra desde que había aparecido en la sala común con la orejas rojas y los puños apretados y el hecho de que los tres chicos estallaran en carcajadas cada vez que lo miraban tampoco ayudaba mucho.

A pesar de la oposición de Alan, al que cada día le gustaba menos andar, fueron al pueblo caminando. Harry no se había separado de Yael, así que dejó a Alan e Ízar charlando animadamente en su recuperada amistad. Matt que no quería verlos ni en pintura tuvo que caminar junto a Paola, que se había apuntado como había hecho a todos los planes que tenía Yael y que en ese momento caminaba sola ya que Yael estaba secuestrada por Harry y Andrea había impuesto para ella y para Hermione una orden de alejamiento respecto de la chica que no se cortaba en tontear con Ízar siempre que tenía oportunidad.

Las chicas se pararon frente al escaparate de una tienda de túnicas de gala, así que ellos aprovecharon para hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que Matt les perdonara. En cuanto les vio acercarse, Matt se dio media vuelta y se alejó enfadado.

-Vamos, enano, no puede estar enfadado toda la vida.- empezó Harry mientras les hacía gestos a Ízar y Alan para que dejaran de reírse.- Fue solo una broma.

-Fue una mierda de broma. –gruñó.

-En realidad fue muy buena.- puntualizó Alan intentando controlar su risa- Venga enano, no te pongas así, en realidad deberías tomártelo como un halago.- Matt le miró con gesto incrédulo.- Todos nos hemos fastidiado las citas siempre. De hecho vosotros me la fastidiasteis a mí el otro día y yo no me enfadé.

-¿Y eso es un halago?

-¡Claro!- apoyó Ízar- Hasta ahora no lo habíamos hecho porque pensábamos que estabas demasiado verde para soportarlo.

-No me vengas con cuentos, estrellita, si hasta ahora no lo habíais hecho es porque no os habíais enterado de que tenía citas.

-Lo cual está muy feo por tu parte- le riñó su hermano.- Eso es una regla de oro. Siempre hay que contar con quién sales. Mira lo que les pasó a estos dos.- le terminó comentando en voz baja como si fuera una confidencia.- los secretos no son buenos.

-Además te llevaste un regalito ¿de qué si no habrías visto tú a Sawyer desnuda?- le vaciló Alan.

-Sois una pandilla de imbéciles.

-Es posible, pero tú nos quieres igual.- Ízar le puso carita de bueno hasta que consiguió que Matt quitara el gesto hosco.

Las Tres Escobas tenía mucho ambiente. Al parecer todo el pueblo había tenido la misma idea que los chicos y les costó mucho encontrar una mesa donde sentarse a comer. Ízar y Alan se acercaron a la barra para pedirle a Madame Rosmerta las bebidas, aunque había tanta gente que les costó un rato llegar a primera línea. Estaban los dos apoyados en la barra intentando llamar la atención de la camarera que iba y venía cargada de platos y botellas cuando Andrea se metió entre los dos.

-Vengo a ayudaros.- les dijo con una sonrisa. Alan se la devolvió pero Ízar hizo como si no estuviera.

Andrea aprovechando que Alan estaba refunfuñando por un empujón que le habían dado puso la mano en el brazo de Ízar para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Matt que estaba tan enfadado?

Ízar quitó el brazo con un mal gesto y volvió a llamar a la camarera.

-¡Ocho cervezas de mantequilla!

-Le fastidiamos una cita ayer- le dijo Alan al ver la cara de pena que se le había quedado a su amiga.- pero ya se le ha pasado.

Madame Rosmerta puso las ocho botellas delante de los chicos, Ízar cogió cuatro e intentó salir pero al darse la vuelta se chocó con Andrea.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No hace falta- le gruñó Ízar saliendo del tumulto.

Alan le dio a Andrea dos botellas y él cogió las que faltaban

-Está muy cabreado.- dijo ella con pena sin dejar de mirar cómo Ízar se acercaba a la mesa.

-Eso parece.- contestó Alan.

-Vosotros ya os habéis reconciliado ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Andrea intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero no le salió, así que Alan que nunca había podido verla triste la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Después de comer dieron un paseo por el pueblo, entraron a algunas tiendas y cogieron una gran provisión de dulces en Honeydukes, así que cuando tuvieron las manos llenas y los bolsillos vacíos anduvieron hasta la salida del pueblo y se sentaron en los terrenos cercanos a la casa de los gritos.

Harry se tumbó en el césped con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Yael. A su lado, se colocaron de forma más ortodoxa Paola e Ízar que desde la comida en la que Paola había procurado sentarse a su lado, habían pasado toda la tarde charlando y riendo. Andrea por su parte estaba que echaba humo así que Hermione procuró sentarla lo más alejada posible de la ravenclaw para evitar posibles problemas dejando a Alan y Matt como colchón de seguridad.

-Podíamos volver al colegio por la Casa de los Gritos que es más corto- propuso Harry.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-le contestó Yael espantada- Yo por ahí no entro que esa casa está encantada.

-¡Oh, Yael!- suspiró Hermione- ¿no me dirás que te crees todos esos rollos?

-¡No son rollos!- Le rebatió Paola- En esa casa se oían gritos y golpes que mis abuelos vivían en Hogsmeade y lo han dicho siempre.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí escondiendo una sonrisa. Los gritos y golpes eran cortesía de sus padres en sus años de colegio aunque de vez en cuando volvían a las andadas para evitar que nadie quisiera entrar en lo que para ellos era un refugio de juventud.

-Pues yo estoy con Hermione- le apoyó Andrea que vio un filón para ponerse en contra de Paola- Eso son cuentos de vieja y si alguien se asusta es porque es un cobarde.

Yael le dedicó una mirada de reproche pues en ese grupo también se incluía ella, pero prefirió no abrir la boca ya que sabía contra quién iban dirigidos los ataques de su amiga.

-¿Entonces entramos?- Alan se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Hermione y Andrea para que también se levantaran

-¡Vamos Julieta, demuéstrales a éstos de lo que estás hecha!

Yael le dio la mano a Harry con poco convencimiento. Ella no estaba muy segura de querer demostrar nada y si esas leyendas eran ciertas en aquella casa podría haber cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes que no hay nada de lo que asustarse- le dijo Ízar a Paola cuando ésta se levantó- Pero si tienes miedo quédate conmigo. No es la primera vez que entro.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Andrea exasperada caminando con grandes zancadas hacia la casa de los gritos.

El interior de la Casa de los Gritos estaba oscuro y polvoriento y el suelo de madera vieja crujía a medida que ellos caminaban.

-¿Veis como no pasa nada?- exclamó Andrea con un deje de superioridad al llegar al salón de la casa. La única luz que tenían era la de sus varitas, pero le dio lo suficiente para ver que Paola se había enganchado al brazo de Ízar y no le soltaba.

-En realidad, sí que hay algo- Alan le pasó el brazo a su amiga por los hombros y habló con voz tétrica- En esta casa vive el espíritu de un hombre lobo que encerraron aquí para que no pudiera atacar a nadie. –Hermione bufó aburrida con la historia pero el efecto escénico de Alan hablando a luz de sus varitas en aquella casa estaba haciendo mella en Yael y Paola- Le encadenaron y lo dejaron morir de hambre, así que para vengarse de los habitantes del pueblo su espíritu quedó ligado a esta casa y cada mes durante la luna llena vuelve para recordarles que sigue aquí y que algún día cobrará su venganza.

-No tiene gracia- le dijo Yael con la voz sobrecogida.- Vámonos de aquí, Harry, por favor.

A pesar de lo divertido que era para ellos la historia de Alan, Harry se apiadó de su chica que realmente estaba muy asustada y le hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se marcharan. Matt salió el primero seguido de Hermione y Andrea que aunque en parte habían terminado también sugestionándose con la historia de Alan, querían demostrar que no tenían miedo. Harry abrazó a Yael e Ízar tal y como había prometido se quedó con Paola que se abrazó a su cintura en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

Alan les había dejado pasar a todos para quedarse el último y en cuanto Ízar y Paola le dieron la espalda se convirtió en lobo y aulló con fuerza. Las chicas gritaron horrorizadas y ellos intentaron por todos los medios que no notaran sus ganas de reír.

El lobo pasó por delante de todos ellos enseñando los dientes y gruñendo como si quisiera comérselos en ese instante y hasta Hermione y Andrea se pegaron a la pared con la cara lívida aunque tuvieron las agallas suficientes como para sacar sus varitas y apuntar al lobo. Yael y Paola sin embargo no tenían ninguna intención de demostrar una valentía que realmente no sentían, el sombrero seleccionador había acertado con ellas poniéndolas en Ravenclaw y en ese momento se escondían entre los brazos de Harry e Ízar cruzando los dedos para que aquel espíritu maligno se fuera sin hacerles nada.

-Vamos chicas, por aquí.

Matt señaló hacia el pasillo y tiró de Hermione y Andrea que estaban apuntando a Alan antes de que pudieran hacerle daño. Ellas miraron hacia el pasillo iluminado con la varita de Matt y hacia el lobo negro que no para de gruñir y aullar y no se lo pensaron, comenzaron a correr hacia la calle seguidos de todos los demás.

Cuando salieron a los soleados campos de Hogwarts a través del sauce boxeador Alan ya estaba allí. Andrea se tiró a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio, tenía el corazón acelerado y la cara blanca.

-¿Estáis bien?- le preguntó simulando sorpresa. Hermione estaba igual que su amiga y ahora se dejaba consolar por Matt que le estaba pasando la mano por la espalda con gesto amigable.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó Andrea- ¿No ibas el último?

-Me materialicé aquí para parar el sauce boxeador, no quería que os dieran un porrazo al salir ¿pero qué os ha pasado?

-Un lobo enorme- le dijo Yael cuando salió todavía abrazada a Harry- ¡Qué miedo he pasado!

-¿Veis como era cierto?- les recriminó Paola a Hermione y Andrea escondida entre los brazos de Ízar que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse allí mismo al ver la cara de inocente que intentaba poner Alan.

Yael fue la primera en comenzar la marcha hacia el colegio, quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes y Paola no tardó en seguirla, pero no quería soltar a su valiente gryffindor bajo ningún concepto así que siguió abrazada a su cintura. Cuando Ízar pasó junto a Alan que hablaba con Matt vio como su amigo le ponía disimuladamente la palma de la mano hacia arriba y la chocó sin dejar de abrazar a su nuevo ligue.

Andrea vio cómo Ízar se alejaba abrazado a Paola y notó cómo los celos carcomían todas las células de su cuerpo. Agarró a Alan del brazo con fuerza y lo giró para que lo mirara.

-Sácame de aquí.- le gruñó.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Alan hizo un saludo militar y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Tú también quieres?- le ofreció a Hermione levantando el otro brazo para que la chica se acercara, cosa que no dudó en hacer.

-¡Ey yo también quiero!- dijo Matt- Paso de tener que irme con las dos parejitas.

El comentario sirvió para que Andrea harta ya de estar ahí apremiara a Alan con un codazo en las costilla por lo que en cuanto Matt se acercó, el arcángel le dio una colleja y vocalizó un "bocazas" antes de cubrirlos a todos con su energía.

El tren llegó de Londres poco antes de la cena cargado con los alumnos que se habían ido a casa a pasar las vacaciones. En la torre Gryffindor se estaban preparando para la cena después del día en Hogsmeade y las consecuencias de la broma de Alan todavía perduraban. Ellos, que sabían que el espíritu del maligno hombre lobo solo era Alan en su forma animaga, todavía se reían cada vez que pensaban en el susto que se habían dado las chicas, pero Hermione no había parado de elucubrar teorías que pudieran explicar qué hacía allí un hombre lobo mientras que Andrea, enfadada y penosa, se había sentado en un sofá con un kilo de helado que Alan le había traído sin que ella se lo tuviera que pedir.

Cuando la puerta del agujero del retrato se abrió y empezaron a entrar alumnos de gryffindor con sus risas y charlas divertidas, Hermione ya estaba de los nervios. Se había olvidado de todas sus teorías y había paseado arriba y abajo por toda la sala bajo la mirada divertida de los cuatro chicos que sin embargo no se atrevieron a reírse de ella para evitar que pudiera lanzarles algún hechizo.

Ginny fue la primera en entrar, se abrazó a Matt que estaba deseando verla y saludó al resto del grupo con un beso poniéndose roja hasta las orejas cuando le tocó el turno de Alan. Ron saludó a sus amigos que le hicieron los comentarios mordaces que no habían podido hacerle a Hermione en todos aquellos días y se paró en medio de la sala llena de gente cuando vio a Hermione al otro lado.

-¡Vamos, gente, que aquí ya está todo visto!- les apremió Harry que por un momento se había compadecido de sus dos amigos.

Matt fue el primero en moverse, pero Ízar y Alan se quedaron allí a la espera de ver qué era lo que iba a hacer Ron en su primer reencuentro así que tuvo que ser Harry quien les empujara hacia la salida.

-¿Y ella se puede quedar?- se quejó Alan al ver que nadie había echado cuentas de Andrea, que seguía enfurruñada en el sofá con su helado.

Harry tiró de ella que se resistió a levantarse, así que Alan salió en su ayuda. Al final había aceptado que por el bien de aquella pareja lo mejor sería quitarles público.

Antes de que Andrea saliera por el agujero del retrato Hermione se tiró a los brazos de Ron que la recibió como si fuese agua en el desierto.

-Han sido las vacaciones más largas de mi vida- le susurró él con la cara perdida en su cuello.- No te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos.

-¿Me lo cuentas? Pensé que me iba a volver loca.

Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros empezaba a fijarse en la escena, se miraron con una sonrisa tímida y Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano para subir a su habitación donde podrían estar más tranquilos ahora que todos habían bajado a cenar. Cuando cerró la puerta la empujó contra la pared y la besó con toda la necesidad que había sentido en aquellos días.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de esto?- le preguntó Hermione en una de las escasas veces que Ron separó su boca de ella.

-Después- le contestó con urgencia y empezó a besarle el cuello, pero al cabo de unos segundos se paró en seco y la miró- ¿Hablar de qué?- le preguntó con cierto temor.

-Pues de esto, de nosotros, de lo que somos.- contestó ella tímida. Ron la miró unos segundos y sopesó la respuesta intentando deducir qué era lo que ella quería oír.

-Hermione, llevó loco por ti desde hace tanto que ni me acuerdo, así que seremos lo que tú quieras, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, pero por favor no me digas que quieres estar con otros porque yo con eso no puedo.

Hermione se abrazó a su cuello y le besó, primero con emoción y a medida que Ron le respondía, cada vez con más y más pasión.

-Yo también estoy loca por ti.- le susurró en el oído.

En el gran comedor los chicos entraron comentando la reacción de Ron y Hermione. Ginny les contó que Ron había estado de un humor de perros toda la semana y ellos le relataron la escena del beso en el patio que se había perdido por estar haciendo las maletas.

Alan se quedó un poco atrás para acompañar a Andrea que seguía metida en su mundo, le quitó el helado a pesar de que ella le gruñó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros como hacía siempre.

-¿Piensas estar así todo el curso?

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gruñó ella.

-Esto no te pega nada- siguió él ignorando el enfado de su amiga- ¿Estás así porque Ízar está enfadado contigo?

-No, Alan, estoy así porque estoy enfadada conmigo- le contestó con aire cansado.

-Pues no lo entiendo. ¿Qué pretendías, que fundara un club de fans? ¡Por Merlín, Andy, que le has dejado!- acabó exclamando como si Andrea fuera la única que no pudiera entenderlo.

Ella le dio un codazo, pero le miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Yo sé muchas cosas, aunque tú no me las cuentes- le contestó rascándose todavía la costilla donde le había dado el codazo

-Pues si sabes tantas cosas, deberás saber que es mejor que te calles y me dejes en paz.

Alan se adelantó y dejó a su amiga con su mal humor ante la posibilidad de que pudiera terminar con una costilla fracturada. Ízar y Harry no se habían sentado a la mesa donde Matt no se separaba de Ginny que le estaba poniendo al día. Ellos se habían quedado de pie en la mesa de Ravenclaw y parecían muy entretenidos con algo.

-Alya, por favor, vente conmigo de una vez.- le insistía Ízar.

Alya estaba sentada en la mesa Ravenclaw con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Cuanto más le insistía su hermano más negaba ella con la cabeza.

-A mí no me importa que se quede. – le dijo Yael- Déjala aquí, Ízar, de verdad que no me molesta.

-Si el problema no es que te moleste a ti.- Ízar miró con recelo a su hermana intentando imaginar qué plan podría tener el pequeño gremli de su familia, pero Alya tan sólo le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa inocente que tan poco se ajustaba a su personalidad.

Cuando los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, Andrea respiró hondo e intentó por todos los medios aparentar que estaba bien. Se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw para saludar a Ethel que acababa de llegar y para demostrarle a Paola, que ahora no se separaba de Yael ni con agua caliente, que la escenita de esa tarde no iba a poder con ella.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a Alya. La niña se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No ha querido irse con su hermano- contestó Paola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento Andrea le hubiese hundido la cabeza en el plato que tenía delante, pero esbozó la sonrisa más falsa que pudo encontrar y reprimió sus ganas de ahogarla. Ethel y Yael se miraron entre sí algo preocupadas, pues conocían demasiado bien a Andrea como para saber lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

-Se ha querido quedar con nosotros a cenar- le explicó Yael haciéndole una carantoña a Alya que se rió divertida, lo que distendió la tensión.

-Es una niña guapísima ¿Verdad?- dijo Paola- Te pareces mucho a tu hermano.

Le hizo una caricia con el dedo y Alya le lanzó un bocado que a punto estuvo de engancharla. Paola recogió la mano un poco asustada como si la hubiera metido en la jaula de un animal y Yael, Ethel y Andrea tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa, aunque Andrea no hizo grandes esfuerzos por disimularla.

-Me caes mal.- le dijo Alya a Paola.- No quiero que te acerques a mí ni a mi hermano.

Paola abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a sus compañeras intentando encontrar una explicación, pero lo único que pudo hacer Yael, demasiado concentrada en no reírse, fue encogerse de hombros.

-Ya no quiero seguir más aquí- sentenció como una reina ofendida.

-¿Te vienes conmigo?- le ofreció Andrea y Alya no tardó en abrazarse a ella.- No deberías ser tan borde con la gente.- le dijo mientras se dirigían a sus asientos.

-Es que me cae mal.- le explicó Alya extendiendo hacia arriba las palmas de sus manitas- Creo que quiere ser la novia de mi hermano.

-Sí, me parece a mí que sí, pero tú tienes que dejar que tu hermano esté con quien quiera.

Alya se cruzó de brazos enfadada, pensaba que con Andrea tendría una buena aliada en su nueva campaña de "odiemos a Paola".

-¿Tú ya no quieres ser su novia?

-¡Ay, Alya, por Merlín, no me preguntes esas cosas!

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa la niña le dio un abrazo y un beso con todas sus fuerzas y se bajó de su regazo para irse a cenar con Ízar que miró a través de la mesa a Andrea. Ella le intentó sonreír, pero la pregunta de Alya había acabado con todos sus esfuerzos para aparentar que estaba feliz y sólo le salió una mueca que conmovió a Ízar.

En la habitación de quinto solo estaban Ízar y Alan. Harry se había escapado a pasar la noche con Yael y Ron había salido con Hermione a recuperar el tiempo perdido y todavía no había vuelto. Ízar llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir martilleado por su conciencia que no tenía muy claro si lo de flirtear descaradamente con Paola delante de Andrea estaba bien o no, así que cuando Alan dejó el enorme libro sobre arcángeles que llevaba varios días leyendo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación le observó preocupado. Las palabras de Andrea resonaban en su cabeza recordándole lo que Alan se esforzaba cada día en ocultar al mundo, demasiado empeñado en que nadie notara lo preocupado que estaba por su madre y por su hermana.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Alan se sobresaltó al escucha la voz de Ízar y se paró en seco en su ir y venir.

-¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?- sin esperar respuesta se metió en la cama con Ízar y se sentó apoyado en el cabecero- ¿Qué haces despierto?

-No podía dormir.- Alan le miró unos segundos analizándole. Últimamente podía notar los sentimientos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor con mucha más intensidad y estar cerca de Ízar en ese momento empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza- ¿Y tú? ¿Has quedado con alguna tía?

-Con mi abuela.- le contestó optando por ignorar la coctelera emocional que tenía su amigo.

-Auch, eso es peor. Tu abuela me da un poco de miedo.- Alan sonrió, tenía que admitir que su abuela imponía bastante.

-Voy a hablar con ella sobre mi madre.- Ízar lo miró interrogante- Sobre el parto.

-Andrea me dijo que podía morir ¿eso es verdad?- Alan asintió con seriedad- ¿Y los medimagos no pueden hacer nada?

-Es complicado, tío. La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo va por eso necesito hablar con mi abuela, pero la conclusión es que mi madre necesita más energía que la que tiene o podrían morir las dos.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir una palabra durante un largo rato.

-Estoy acojonado.- acabó confesando Alan- Se supone que yo tengo que evitarlo. ¡Yo! ¿te lo puedes creer? Se me mueren los cactus y a los mayores se les ocurre encomendarme la vida de mi hermana y de mi madre.

-Lo harás bien. Te he visto hacer cosas increíbles toda la vida. Deberías confiar en ti mismo. ¡No me puedo creer que tenga que estar animando a tener más confianza a Alan Lupin!- bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver a mi abuela?- Ízar puso cara rara- No te hará nada.

-Creo que eso es una cosa entre tú y ella. Eso es un tema de arcángeles, pero te esperaré despierto para que me lo cuentes.

Alan le dio una palmadita de agradecimiento a Ízar en la pierna y se cubrió de energía. Había quedado con Michaela en la plaza de Hogsmeade, lo suficientemente lejos del posible control de Christine. A esas horas de un domingo no había mucha gente por la calle y la luz amarillenta de las farolas iluminaba parcialmente la plaza. Alan se sentó a esperar, estaba nervioso y preocupado y la idea de enfrentarse a Michaela como arcángel y no como nieto le estaba provocando ganas de vomitar.

Su abuela apareció en una columna de luz más intensa que la que él producía, estaba como siempre con su pañuelo negro en la cabeza y los ojos translúcidos que parecían verlo todo y nada y al mismo tiempo. Se arrodilló ante ella y bajó la cabeza hasta que ella se la tocó.

-_Ave, Alan, bona te videre_ (hola, Alan, me alegro de verte)

Alan se dejó abrazar por su abuela, pero no fue capaz de mostrarse con ella lo cariñoso que había sido en otras ocasiones. En ese momento Michaela era uno de los mayores, y tenía la vida de su madre y de su hermana en sus manos.

-Imagino que querrás verme por lo que está haciendo tu madre.

-¿Qué…?- se calló un momento y meditó sobre aquella pregunta- ¿Qué está haciendo mi madre?

-Christine nunca ha sabido respetar las normas.- se sentó en un banco de madera y siguió hablando sin mirar a Alan- Cree que puede interferir en el destino a su antojo.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- la apremió Alan.

-Ha bloqueado a tu hermana. Está usando toda su energía para que no puedas sentirla.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Alan negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su abuela intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo- Mi madre estaba muy empeñada en que yo me responsabilizara de mis obligaciones como arcángel ¿por qué iba a bloquearlo ahora?

-Porque puedes llegar a ella a través de la pequeña y entonces podrías descubrir que no tiene fuerzas.

Alan se tapó la cara, respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Quería irse de allí, buscar a los chicos y pegarse una fiesta, no tener que asimilar toda aquella información que sólo podía llevar a un camino.

-¿Qué le pasará a mi madre si sigue haciendo eso?- preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Christine debería estar ahora acumulando toda la energía de la que fuese capaz y sin embargo está desperdiciándola, cada día más.

-¿Y mi hermana está bien?

Michaela le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró aunque parecía estar viendo mil cosas más que a su nieto preocupado.

-La pequeña está sana, Christine le da toda la energía que ella necesita, pero al final…

-¿Qué?- Alan levantó la cabeza y miró a su abuela lleno de angustia.

-Las dos morirán.

Si le hubiese clavado su espada en el corazón no le habría dolido tanto como aquellas palabras. Alan sintió que en el estómago le nacía un enorme agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que había a su alrededor y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el cuerpo inerte de su madre y en su padre roto de dolor.

-Habrá algo que podamos hacer, ¿no?- su voz estaba cargada de miedo.

-La pequeña que está en camino no puede morir, Alan, está escrito que su nombre tendrá un lugar en el tapiz del destino, pero que eso sea así es algo que te corresponde hacer a ti.

-¡Pero somos tu familia!- le gritó desesperado- Y yo… yo sólo tengo 15 años, no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer. ¡Tienes que dejar que vaya a la sala entre los mundos!

Alan se dejó caer al suelo y se arrodillo ante su abuela, olvidado cualquier resto de orgullo o de vanidad. Michaela se levantó sin hacerle gesto alguno y se alejó un metro de él.

-Tu madre jamás pisará esa sala.- le contestó con voz rotunda aunque sin levantar ni un decibelio la voz- Yo no puedo interferir en el destino salvo cuando así se requiera.

Alan se puso de pie apoyándose en el banco con dificultad. Respiró varias veces y buscó en todo lo que su madre le había enseñado la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a aquella situación. Se irguió todo lo que pudo y miró a su abuela como lo que era, un arcángel poderoso.

-¿Me dirás al menos lo que tengo que hacer?

Michaela esbozó una tímida sonrisa de orgullo al verlo delante de ella sacando su raza, pero le habló con un deje lejano, rozando más lo profesional que lo familiar.

-En primer lugar haz que tu madre pare. No existe vínculo más fuerte que el que hay entre un protegido y su arcángel, Alan. No dejes que ella limite tu poder.- Alan asintió con decisión aunque en el fondo no tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a enfrentar a su madre- Cuando tu madre se ponga de parto tendrás que ser tú quien le dé la energía que necesitarán, pero tendrás que procurar estar preparado para ese momento, tienes que acumular toda la energía de la que seas capaz.

Siguió explicándole durante más de media hora qué tendría que hacer el día que su hermana viniera al mundo y cómo debía gestionar su energía, sin que Alan variase su postura altanera, observando a su abuela a un metro de distancia.

-¿Vas a dejar sola a tu propia hija?- acabó preguntándole Alan con cierto rencor.

-Aprenderás que el destino está por encima de todo.

Alan hincó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, se volvió a levantar y miró a su abuela, pero ya no pudo ver a la misma persona que había jugado con él cuando era un niño.

-Mi madre me enseñó que la familia está por encima de todo. – le habló con una seriedad y un saber estar que no había tenido nunca- Voy a salvarlas por quienes son, no por lo que harán en el futuro.

-Elige tus motivos, Alan, pero salva a la niña.

Michaela desapareció en una columna de energía dejando a Alan sumido en más dudas de las que había llevado. Se sentó en el banco e intentó recuperarse, pero en la mezcla de sensaciones que se estaba apoderando de él había algo que sobresalía por encima de todo: la ira. Ira hacia su madre por estar dispuesta a dejarle solo, por haberle obligado a asumir su responsabilidad para luego dejarle en un lado privilegiado en el que pudiera verla morir.

En la habitación de los Lupin, Remus se estaba terminando de vestir para ir a clase y Christine le seguía con la mirada desde la cama observándole por encima del periódico que él le había traído. Él estaba peinándose ante el espejo de la cómoda y ella sólo podía sonreír al verle.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le preguntó Remus mirándola a través del espejo.

-Estás muy guapo.- Remus se giró sorprendido y se apoyó en el tocador devolviéndole a su mujer una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Tú estás cada día más guapa.

-Yo estoy cada día más gorda.- le rebatió ella un poco enfurruñada.

Remus se sentó en la cama con ella, divertido al ver que Christine se había despertado mimosa. La última vez que la había visto así de cariñosa estaba embarazada de Alan y de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

-Pues yo te veo preciosa.- empezó a besarle el cuello haciendo que Christine se riera como una niña- ¿Quieres que le diga a James que dé mi clase?

La habitación se llenó con un fogonazo de luz que les cegó por unos segundos. Alan estaba en medio de la habitación, con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando fue a ver a su abuela. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros y en el rostro un gesto de ira que le cubría de un aura de oscuridad.

-Pater, sal de la habitación- ordenó a Remus sin dejar de mirar a Christine.

Su padre se puso de pie preocupado y Christine hizo lo mismo. Sabía que Alan la había descubierto y nada bueno podría salir de aquel encuentro. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cogió una túnica y se la puso por encima del camisón.

-Alan ¿Qué está pasando?- le urgió Remus.

-Sal ahora, pater.- le repitió sin mirarle, haciendo un tremendo control de sí mismo.

Christine se acercó a su marido y le acarició el brazo. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y Remus se fue con reticencias. Sabía que aquello debía ser un problema de arcángeles pero al fin y al cabo era su familia y prefería no quedarse al margen.

En cuanto Remus salió por la puerta, todo el control que Alan estaba ejerciendo sobre sí mismo cesó y la energía empezó a brotar por cada poro de su cuerpo creando a su alrededor un campo de luz más brillante de la que jamás había podido crear.

-Deja de hacerlo- le ordenó a su madre.

-Alan, para de hacer eso o acabarás mal.- le ordenó ella a su vez. A pesar de su estado Christine se mantuvo erguida frente a su hijo sin dejar que su despliegue de poder pudiera afectarle.

-No me obligues a hacerlo yo.

-No voy a parar.

Christine se cubrió de una columna de energía al igual que estaba haciendo su hijo y puso en ello todo su empeño para demostrarle que por muy poderoso que él pudiera sentirse en ese momento ella siempre había sido el arcángel más poderoso que pisaba la tierra.

Alan dejó que su haz de energía cubriera a su madre y se concentró en romper el escudo que ella había formado en su alrededor. Sabía que su madre era poderosa pero no podía haberse imaginado una oposición tan fuerte. Intensificó la fuerza que dirigía contra ella sabiendo que ni la que él estaba usando ni la que ella había invocado eran peligrosas. Su única finalidad era poder acabar con el bloqueo que su madre había establecido sobre su hermana y demostrarle que ya no era un niño.

-¡DEJA DE BLOQUEAR A MI PROTEGIDA!- le gritó dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía pero sin perder un ápice de concentración en la energía que estaba dirigiendo a Christine.

-Lo que hago es por el bien de ella y por el tuyo, Alan. Tienes que parar esto de una vez.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MUERA!

-Ni yo tampoco, Alan.

Por primera vez en varias semanas Alan sintió la presencia tenue y lejana de su hermana en algún lugar de su cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera aparentar su madre no tenía fuerzas suficientes para aguantar aquel envite, así que no hizo sino intensificar aún más su fuerza. La habitación estaba inundada de una luz blanquecina y cegadora que había tirado los cuadros de las paredes, había movido los doseles de la cama y hacía que el pelo y las ropas de uno y otro bailaran como si estuvieran en un túnel del viento.

Christine aguantó unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, pero al final cayó de rodillas y Alan se relajó al sentir la presencia de su hermana con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho antes de que su madre empezara aquel plan de locos. Respiró aliviado e hizo desaparecer el despliegue de energía que había demostrado, aunque en su rostro seguía existiendo un rictus de oscuridad. Su madre se puso de pie con dificultad apoyándose en el dosel de la cama y le miró con la misma furia que él lo estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y con la experiencia que da haber combatido al nivel que ella lo había hecho lanzó contra Alan una bola de energía que le hizo estrellarse contra la puerta del baño.

Nunca en los quince años que tenía su hijo había usado su energía contra él, pero aunque por dentro estuviera martirizándose por lo que acababa de hacer no dejó que le afectase de ninguna forma. Alan se levantó descolocado y entre sus manos se generó una bola de intensa energía, pero fue incapaz de lanzarla contra su madre que avanzaba hacia él con paso decidido.

-No me subestimes, Alan.- masculló Christine mirándole a los ojos.- Nunca lo hagas.

-Lo mismo digo, mater. – le contestó él en el mismo tono- Sabes que no hay un vínculo más fuerte en este mundo que el que hay entre un arcángel y su protegido. No vuelvas a meterte en medio. ¡Jamás!

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho tu abuela?- atacó Christine con soberbia y aunque Alan no se inmutó supo la respuesta con sólo mirarle- Pues os equivocáis los dos. Hay un vínculo que es tan poderoso como el que existe entre un arcángel y su protegido y es el que hay entre una madre y su hijo.- Tanto uno como otro se mantuvieron impasibles a pesar de las palabras en el fondo conmovedoras que estaba diciendo Christine- Yo no sería capaz de elegir entre tu vida y la de Harry y me fustigaría toda la vida por haber elegido a uno de los dos.

-¿Y la solución es dejarte morir?- le preguntó con la misma altanería sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ella vivirá a cualquier precio.

-¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí? ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?

-No voy a dejar que esto recaiga sobre ti.

Christine dio la espalda a su hijo dando la conversación por zanjada, pero Alan le agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarle de nuevo.

-Has pasado toda tu vida peleando conmigo para que me tomara en serio mis obligaciones como arcángel. Te lo diré sólo una vez más: no te metas en el vínculo que hay entre ella y yo o juro por lo más sagrado que pasaré por encima de ti y de cualquiera para llegar hasta ella. ¿te ha quedado claro?

Alan desapareció de la habitación en un nuevo despliegue de energía que sorprendió a Christine, aquel potencial sólo significaba que Alan había crecido como arcángel y que desde aquel momento nunca más podría volver a considerarlo un niño. Se sentó en la cama para recuperar fuerzas y rebuscó en su mesita el frasco de poción para recuperar la energía que había perdido en su lección a Alan.

Al otro lado de la puerta Remus se debatía entre entrar el dormitorio o marcharse. No había podido resistir quedarse en el pasillo, especialmente cuando los gritos de Alan confirmaron sus sospechas de que Christine estaba tramando algo.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy estoy muy muy contenta porque tengo dos grandes noticias para daros. La primera es que este es el último capítulo que escribo yo, pero no os asustéis porque es el último capítulo que escribo sola, jajajaja. Me costó un par de semanas de insistencia pero al final conseguí que Evix y Pekenyita se unieran de nuevo a esta loca historia que un día se nos ocurrió, aunque he de confesar que ellas tenían tantas ganas de volver como yo de que ellas volvieran. Así que para el siguiente capítulo podréis encontrar una parte de cada una. Os aseguro que el fic con ellas gana mucho así que no os lo perdáis.

La segunda noticia que tengo que dar es que Pekenyita no sólo ha vuelto a Herencia de Merodeador sino que también lo ha hecho con Always on my mind. Sé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir pero estoy segura de que volveréis a cogerla con tantas ganas como Herencia. La verdad es que yo estoy encantada. El capítulo que ha escrito tiene un final muy sorprendente jejejeje.

Ya que he hecho publicidad de Pekenyita tb lo haré con Evix. Pasaos por You really meant goodbye, porque le quedan muy pocos capítulos y la cosa está muy pero que muy interesante.

Y ahora sí que me voy. Muchas gracias por estar ahí leyendo y espero que dejéis muchos reviews con dudas y opiniones.

Un beso muy fuerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS**

**Lorephelps**: Hola! Me parece que pides demasiado, jajajaja. Por lo pronto ya están Izar y Alan como amigos, lo demás… no lo veo yo tan fácil. Un beso!

**CeltaPotter**: Hola! A mí tb me gusta Ginny para Harry, de hecho en James vs Harry es su novia, pero en Herencia de Merodeador ese título lo tiene Yael indiscutiblemente, de hecho Ginny sólo tiene ojos para Alan, pero no creo que él fuese un buen novio, ni para ella ni para nadie. Es un espíritu libre. Un beso!

**Pokechessi**: Hola! Sí a mí a veces también me gustaría darle un porrazo en la cabeza, pero el tiempo pone a todos en su sitio así que habrá que tener paciencia, jajajaja. Un beso!

**Yedra Phoenix**: Hola! Sí, al fin, ya era hora! Bueno Andrea creo que va a tener más problemas convenciendo a Ízar que convenciendo a Alan. Y respecto a la niña de Christine, creo que todos están cruzando los dedos para que no saque el carácter de su hermano porque entre eso y Alya como aliada el castillo se viene abajo. Un beso!


	33. Renuncia a ella

**CAPITULO 33: RENUNCIA A ELLA.**

Sirius Black tenía muchos defectos; era desordenado, poco detallista y celoso en la mayoría de los casos, pero si tenía una virtud era que con él nunca te aburrías. Y eso lo sabía muy bien Patricia que llevaba la mitad de su vida con él.

Debido a sus años de merodeador, Sirius conocía infinidad de sitios y rincones donde poder pasar un buen rato. Aprovechando que era martes por la tarde y que los TIMOS y los EXTASIS estaban cerca, los terrenos de detrás del castillo estaban desiertos a esas horas, y los Black estaban paseando acaramelados como podría estarlo cualquier pareja de sus alumnos de 15 años. Patricia tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de él, y él jugueteaba con la oreja de ella, en un claro indicio del preludio de su diversión.

-¿Todavía te quedan sitios para sorprenderme? – Iba diciendo Patricia mientras intentaba mostrar dignidad a pesar de los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis capacidades? – dijo seductoramente el animago mientras bajaba la mano hacia su cuello

-¡Nunca! Solo digo…

Pero lo que iba a decir se quedó en el aire, porque justamente en el momento en que abría los ojos después del escalofrío vio pasar delante suyo y con calma, a no más de 5 metros un gran tigre blanco. Y por si fuera poco parecía como si guiñara un ojo.

-¿Has visto lo que yo he visto? – exclamó sorprendida mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-¿Si he visto el que? – mintió. Vaya si lo había visto. Si no hubieses sido por su práctica a la hora de mentir, Patricia lo hubiese descubierto. Iba a matar a Ízar.

-¡El tigre!

-¿Pero qué tigre? Pat, ¿no me digas que ya has empezado la fiesta por tu cuenta?

-¡Que no Sirius, que lo digo de verdad! Un tigre ha pasado justo por ahí – insistió ella señalando hacia el bosque

-Venga déjalo, si quieres ya te enseño yo lo que es un tigre – susurró Sirius acercándose seductoramente al cuello de ella.

- Ay Sirius, déjame y vamos a ver si lo encontramos

-¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres que te lleve a la casita que te tengo preparada?

-¡Vamos! – dijo ella echando a correr hacia el bosque ignorándolo

-Voy a matar a Ízar – sentenció acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su mujer.

-Grrrrr! Grrrr!

Uno ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad.

-Grrrrr! Grrrr! – se volvió a escuchar

-¡James! ¡James, cariño! ¿Oyes eso?

- Si Lily, ahora me levanto

-Grrrr!Grrrr!

-¡JAMES!

El grito acabó por despertar a James, que se incorporó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirando a su mujer que estaba acurrucada contra el cabecero.

-¿No has oído ese ruido? Era como si fuera una bestia enorme.

-¡Lily, por favor, que eres una gran bruja!

-Levántate y ve a ver…

-¿Qué vaya a ver qué? – exclamó sin poder entender. Eran las tres de la madrugada y en un momento había pasado de estar soñando en una gran hamburguesa a estar de pie en calzoncillos en medio de la habitación, para ir a buscar a la bestia enorme que su mujer decía que había en la habitación – ¿no ves que lo que me estás pidiendo es una tontería? – insistió mientras abrió la puerta del armario donde no había nada – ¿ves?

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio, fue el leve destello de luz blanquecina que apareció en el baño, donde Alan transportaba a un león que llevaba 5 minutos gruñendo.

Los últimos rayos de luz entraban por las ventanas de la torre donde compartían habitaciones las tres familias y cada uno la disfrutaba a su manera. Sirius estaba sirviendo té a Alya y sus muñecas, sentado en el suelo formando un círculo. James estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo una novela romántica que había incautado a una de sus alumnas esta mañana. Estaba más interesado de lo que nunca confesaría, pero la verdad es que había algún muggle que sabía escribir bien. Y Remus, estaba sentado en la mesa corrigiendo los exámenes que sus compañeros habían "olvidado" por completo.

-¿La señorita Pupsy desea alguna galletita? - iba diciendo Sirius cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de repente dejando paso a Patricia y Lily que hablaban exaltadas. James se apresuró a esconder el libro debajo los cojines.

- Te lo puedo jurar, iba hacia el aula para dar mi última clase con los de tercero y al final del pasillo he visto una sombra – explicaba Lily moviendo las manos - y cuando me he acercado solo he conseguido ver dos ojos verdísimos en medio de la oscuridad, y me ha parecido como si fuera una pantera.

-Harry – susurró Remus por lo bajo, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que las mujeres lo escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry? – quiso saber Lily.

-¡El examen! ¡El examen de Harry, que lo tengo aquí para corregir! – improvisó el hombre lobo sacando un pergamino cualquiera del montón y enseñándolo aunque sin que nadie pudiera ver el nombre que ponía.

Lily miró de forma extrañada a Remus, pero no dijo nada. Fue hasta el sofá, le dio un beso rápido a James y se sentó, poniendo las piernas de James encima de las suyas.

-Algo raro está pasando por los terrenos – intervino Patricia, que aceptaba la taza de juguete que Sirius le ofrecía, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija- nosotros - señaló a Sirius .el otro día cuando íbamos por los terrenos a…bueno que íbamos por los terrenos, vimos un tigre blanco

-Viste – apuntó Sirius

-Estaba allí, lo digo de verdad.

Remus miró a Sirius discretamente, este miro a James que se incorporó bajando las piernas de encima de su mujer y posó su mirada en Remus que dejó la pluma en el tintero. Ese comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, que entrecerraron los ojos sospechando.

-¿Vosotros que sabéis? – inquirió Patricia mirando a Sirius directamente.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué tendríamos que saber algo nosotros? – intentó defenderse mirando a Remus que era el que siempre les sacaba de los apuros.

-A lo mejor Dumbledore esta montando un zoo – intentó bromear James, pero el comentario no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de ellas.

Remus, al notar que empezaban a sospechar algo y ante el peligro de que sus amigos no supieran morderse la lengua, salió al rescate.

-No encuentro los exámenes de los de segundo – se levantó – ¿chicos, dónde los habéis puesto? – Como si les hubiesen puesto un resorte, James y Sirius se levantaron de un salto entendiendo a la perfección el capote que les había tendido el hombre lobo.

-¡Pues no sé! – dijo Sirius - ¡Qué cabeza la nuestra! Vamos a ver si los encontramos.

Dicho y hecho. Dejando a las mujeres con la palabra en la boca salieron los tres en procesión por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones.

-Éstos saben algo – Lily que conocía a esos tres como si los hubiese parido, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había estado Remus – vamos si saben algo, ¡mira! – le mostró el examen a Patricia – ¡Jana Hume, esta chica va a segundo!

-¡Como que me llamo Patricia que voy a descubrir que se llevan estos entre manos! – sentenció con tanta seguridad que Alya se puso a aplaudir a su madre.

Durante el desayuno Ízar entró en el gran comedor con Paola a su lado riéndose de algo que él le había dicho. Desde la salida a Hogsmeade, Ízar no se ocultaba delante de Andrea en mostrar su interés por Paola a pesar de que eso le impedía dormir bien por las noches. Hasta ese momento ella había mantenido la misma postura triste y decaída en la que intentaba con inútiles esfuerzos demostrar que aquello no le importaba, pero cuando antes de que Paola se sentara en la mesa de Ravenclaw él la besó descaradamente algo en el cerebro de Andrea hizo clic y su visión de aquella situación cambió radicalmente.

Aquella tarde tenían entrenamiento de quidditch y Harry estaba especialmente nervioso ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse muy pronto contra Hufflepuff y jugarse la copa. Los Slytherins habían perdido todas sus oportunidades después del abandono provocado por la apuesta de los centauros y Hufflepuff tenía tan solo unas remotas posibilidades de ganar, así que los verdaderos rivales del equipo de los chicos eran los Ravenclaw.

-Os aseguro que si en el próximo partido hacéis lo mismo que contra Ravenclaw me encargaré personalmente de tiraros de vuestras escobas y esta vez no habrá nadie que os salve.- miró particularmente a Ízar, Andrea y Alan.- No voy a consentir que Ravenclaw se lleve esta copa ¿Queda claro?

-Muy claro- le dijo su hermano que estaba totalmente metido en la arenga.

-Si por vuestra culpa tengo que aguantar a Yael restregándome en la cara la copa de quidditch os haré sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

La voz de Harry sonó al más puro estilo de la mafia siciliana y caló en los chicos más aún que los ánimos con los que los había intentado motivar en los días anteriores, especialmente en Andrea que con la referencia a Yael no pudo evitar ver a Paola radiante de felicidad celebrando que había ganado la copa de quidditch y se había quedado con su chico.

Los chicos salieron del vestuario concentrados en darlo todo en el entrenamiento. Andrea hizo por quedarse la última cuando vio que Ízar se había quedado atrás abrochándose los cordones de la zapatillas.

-¿No crees que Harry se quedaría más tranquilo si tú y yo hiciéramos las paces?

Ízar levantó la cabeza y la miró desde el suelo donde estaba agachado. Sin decir nada se levantó y empezó a andar como si no hubiera oído nada. Andrea le cogió del brazo y le hizo girar para que la mirara.

-Vamos, Ízar, no puedes estar toda la vida sin hablarme. Antes éramos amigos.

-Sí, y también éramos novios y gracias a ti no somos ni una cosa ni la otra.

Dio un tirón y se montó en la escoba para llegar hasta donde estaba el resto del equipo. Andrea en su nuevo enfoque de vida lejos de hundirse se creció, dio una patada en el suelo, más fuerte de lo necesario y salió volando.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento Hermione, Yael y Paola estaban en la grada, aunque a la primera no se la veía muy cómoda con la compañía, especialmente cuando Andrea se dio cuenta de que se le había acoplado Paola. Andrea sabía que Hermione y Yael habían quedado con Ron y Harry, así que la presencia de Paola allí sólo podía significar que había quedado con Ízar.

En la ducha intentó buscar un estado de paz y tranquilidad que le impidiera arrancarle los ojos cuando se la cruzara y se recordó a sí misma que había empezado una guerra y que de allí sólo podría ganar la que fuese más inteligente.

Alan la estaba esperando en la puerta del vestuario. Ginny había salido corriendo con Matt porque tenían que terminar un trabajo de encantamientos para el día siguiente, así que se había dado toda la libertad para ducharse tranquilamente con la esperanza de que las tres parejitas hubieran desaparecido cuando ella saliera, sin embargo Ízar estaba con Paola a la entrada del campo charlando animadamente.

-Andrea ¿Me haces un favor?

Después de la contestación que le había tenido antes del entrenamiento lo último que se esperaba Andrea era que Ízar le pidiera un favor con aquella sonrisa. Su primera reacción fue recelar especialmente cuando se percató de que había cierto deje de venganza en su gesto pero acabó cediendo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Le dejas tu escoba a Paola? – Alan tuvo un ataque de tos cuando escuchó el atrevimiento de Ízar y ella luchó contra sí misma para que los músculos de su cara no se movieran ni un ápice- Es que la tuya es más pequeña y le costará menos volar con ella.

-Tío- Alan le hizo un gesto con los brazos que dejaba claro que aquello no era un favor sino una obra faraónica, pero Ízar ignoró a su amigo y miró a Andrea esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que sí.- Andrea se soltó del brazo de Alan y se acercó a Ízar mucho más de lo que se necesitaba para darle su escoba. Sin mirar a Paola se la ofreció y con la otra mano jugó con el primer botón de la camisa de Ízar. -Luego me la devuelves cuando nos veamos esta noche.- le dijo con picardía y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a donde estaba esperándola Alan.

Ízar se quedó tan asombrado que durante unos segundos no fue capaz de cerrar la boca, hasta que Paola visiblemente enfadada le pegó con la escoba en el hombro.

-¿Qué ha querido decir ésa?- le preguntó furiosa- ¿Habéis quedado?

-Te he dicho ya que esto no es una relación así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y ahora ¿quieres que te enseñe a volar o no?

Andrea volvía al castillo abrazada a Alan que no todavía no podía salir de su asombro con el numerito de la escoba.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me alegro de tenerte como amiga? – le preguntó Alan con una sonrisa, ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque como enemiga me das mucho pero que mucho miedo.- Andrea empezó a reírse- ¡Eres un bicho! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Ízar?

-Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. Y esto es una guerra.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, el espíritu guerrero de Andrea se había disipado un poco. En un primer momento el subidón de fastidiar la cita de Ízar le había hecho olvidar que iba a pasar la tarde con ella volando en el campo de quidditch pero después de una hora charlando con Alan en la sala común sus pensamientos empezaron a jugarle malas pasadas.

Alan se levantó de su lado, se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente y puso mala cara.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó ella.

-Estás pensando en él ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Andy, guapetona, desde que me peleé el otro día con mi madre mis poderes han crecido a lo bestia y ahora noto lo que siente la gente que está a mi alrededor como si lo sintiera yo mismo.- Andrea se cruzó de brazos sin darse por vencida- Y ahora me estás revolviendo el estómago.

-Muchas gracias, yo también te quiero.- le contestó con sarcasmo.

-Nena, lo que sientes por Ízar es tan fuerte que me pone malo tenerte cerca. Así que por favor empieza a pensar en Snape o acabaré vomitando.

Andrea esbozó una sonrisa pero lo que le acababa de decir Alan no hizo sino invitarla a pensar aún más en Ízar y en la situación que tenía.

-Alan.- dijo al cabo de un rato con voz mimosa. El solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarla a hablar- Si yo intentase volver con Ízar ¿tú te enfadarías otra vez conmigo?

Alan se lo pensó un rato y al final suspiró rendido.

-No es que sea el novio que yo hubiese elegido para ti, pero lo cierto es que no hay ninguno bueno para ti.- Andrea empezó a sonreír, sabía que empezaba a ganar aquella batalla- Siento mucho haberme metido en todo esto, no debí haberme enfadado con vosotros como lo hice. Fue muy injusto.

-No te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia. La cagué y ahora me va a costar mucho que vuelva.

-Andy…- Alan se calló unos segundos sopesando la respuesta- Ízar está muy enfadado contigo, le has herido el orgullo y tiene un cabreo del quince.- ella asintió penosamente- No creo que vaya a perdonarte nunca, deberías empezar a pensar en salir con otros como hace él.

-No me subestimes.- le contestó ella decidida.

-¿Por qué últimamente todas las mujeres me decís eso?

A pesar de su nuevo espíritu guerrero y decidido, Andrea se quedó un poco tocada con lo que le había dicho Alan que no había sido capaz de volver a decirle nada más ahora que estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Seguían sentados uno frente al otro, cada uno en un sofá de manera que Alan daba la espalda a la puerta del retrato. A esas horas la gente iba entrando a cada poco con sus libros y sus risas y ellos seguían allí en silencio.

-Es él ¿Verdad?- La puerta se había oído, pero Alan que además de estar de espaldas estaba medio tumbado, no podía ver nada, sin embargo Andrea se sorprendió al ver que había acertado. Ízar estaba en la puerta con su escoba y con la de ella al hombro.- ¿A que te está mirando?

Andrea empezó a reírse con las dotes adivinatorias de su amigo que empezó a negar con la cabeza como si estuviera ante un niño que hace una travesura.

-¿Cómo sabes que me está mirando?

-Pues porque por muy cabreado que esté contigo, cada vez que te mira me revuelve tanto el estómago que creo que voy a vomitar.

Andrea empezó a dar palmaditas y a reír como una niña. De un salto se sentó en el sofá de Alan y se abrazó a su cuello.

-¿De verdad que me quiere?- le preguntó emocionada.

-Para mi desgracia, sí.- contestó Alan fingiendo una arcada.

-¿Y no te vas a enfadar si volvemos?

-Como esto no pare cuando nazca mi hermana creo que me voy a tener que mudar a Alaska.

-¿Eso es que no te vas a enfadar?- insistió ella

-Que no, pesada, que no me voy a enfadar. Si el tonto éste está enamorado hasta los ojos.

Ízar se acercó y le ofreció la escoba mirándoles con gesto extrañado. Andrea totalmente radiante de felicidad estaba abrazada a Alan que parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Ella cogió la escoba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias- le gruñó Ízar. Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar el tercer paso se arrepintió y volvió a mira a Andrea- ¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?

-A que antes o después voy a conseguir que me perdones.- le contestó ella totalmente radiante sin perder la enorme sonrisa que le había proporcionado la información de Alan.

Ízar miró a su amigo extrañado pero Alan se encogió de hombros y levantó las palmas de las manos.

-A mí no me mires, que esta vez yo no quiero saber nada del asunto.

-Y una vez visualizamos el recuerdo feliz, tan solo tenemos que pronunciar el hechizo.- James movió la varita con un giro de muñeca y señaló a Alan, que lanzaba pelotitas de papel a Ízar, dos asientos por detrás de su amigo.- Alan Lupin, ¿por qué no nos haces una demostración?

-¿Qué?- Alan, que llevaba toda la clase intentando distraerse para evitar las miradas furibundas que le lanzaba su padre, alzó la cabeza para observar a James.

-Muéstranos tu Patronus.- James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro al aire, Alan se puso en pie y recorrió toda el aula hasta llegar frente a sus profesores. Aquel día, Remus y James daban la clase y Sirius sustituía a Christine en Transformaciones con los de primer curso. Alan se colocó al lado de su padre y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en un recuerdo alegre. Normalmente, se habría jactado de mostrar a sus compañeros su exquisita habilidad con la magia, pero cuando trató de proyectar felicidad a su cerebro, la mente le devolvió la imagen de Christine, debilitada frente a la energía que él mismo había generado. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se centró en el hechizo.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- una fina hebra plateada brotó de su varita y cobró la forma corpórea de un lobo. Alan se quedó embelesado viendo como el animal daba un rodeo a toda el aula y se detenía entre Remus y él.

-¡Excelente!- lo animó James.- ¡Fin de la clase, chicos!- Alan vio como sus amigos recogían las cosas en un barullo de conversaciones animadas. Fue a reunirse con Harry e Ízar pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo.

-James, nos vemos luego.- dijo Lupin, sin soltar a su hijo. James dibujó una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero asintió y salió de la clase, mezclándose con los estudiantes, hasta que poco a poco, el aula quedó completamente vacía. Alan, de espaldas a su padre, suspiró y se sentó en la mesa de profesores.- ¿Qué está pasando?- le exigió Remus a su hijo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Alan giró el rostro hacia un lado, para no tener que ver la expresión de confusión que mostraban las pálidas facciones de su padre. Remus se colocó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre con Christine?

-Ojalá pudiera saberlo.- masculló Alan, enfadado. No deseaba volver a enfrentarse a la realidad que lo había estado consumiendo durante todo el desayuno. Cada minuto, cada instante, el dolor de Christine se había multiplicado en su cuerpo, gritando en cada poro de su piel. El esfuerzo por contener su energía, tratando de evitar que Alan descubriera su verdadero estado, la había dejado completamente exhausta. Remus, tras escuchar la conversación, no había podido enfrentarse a ella y había decidido abordar a su hijo.

-Se nos agota el tiempo...

-No puedo hacer nada.- confesó Alan, cerrando los ojos.- No puedo ayudarla.

-No...- Remus colocó ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hijo, traspasándole con la mirada.- Dime que...

-Michaela piensa que las dos van a morir.- confesó Alan, estremeciéndose. Remus le soltó, retrocediendo un paso y negando con la cabeza. Su hijo saltó de la mesa y se envolvió en una columna de luz, poderosa, rellena de una energía henchida de esplendor.- Y no puedo permitirlo.- Alan desapareció, dejando a su padre en un estado de desazón y soledad. Remus recogió sus cosas metiéndolas desordenadamente en su maletín y salió del aula dando un portazo a la puerta. Sus pasos le conducían hacia la torre, pero mientras se tropezaba con alumnos, atravesaba fantasmas y recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts como una sombra, sus pensamientos estaban ligados a Christine y lo que supondría vivir un futuro sin ella. Escuchó la voz lejana de Patricia que lo saludó, pero no se detuvo a hablar con ella. Cuando penetró por el retrato, tras pronunciar la contraseña, se dirigió directo hacia el dormitorio donde sabía que reposaba su mujer.

Christine no se encontraba en la cama, pero desde el cuarto de baño se escuchaba la tos posterior a un ataque de vómitos. Remus se quedó estático junto a la puerta, respirando un oxígeno que le resultaba insuficiente. Se colmó de paciencia mientras el sonido de la cadena y el grifo le informaban de los gestos de Christine y no se movió ni un centímetro cuando la vio aparecer, vestida con un camisón ancho y parpadeando una luz alarmante.

-Remus...- Christine se sobresaltó al encontrarlo en la habitación. Nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en la mesita de noche hasta localizar un frasco con la poción para arcángeles. La bebió de espaldas a su marido y con mayor ansiedad de lo habitual. Su respiración se fue acompasando, a medida que el parpadeo desaparecía y su cuerpo se estabilizaba. Estaba siendo imprudente, hacía apenas unas horas se había bebido otra y no debía sobrepasar una dosis diaria, pero la urgencia lo había requerido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- susurró Lupin. La voz le salió chirriante y nerviosa, poco habitual en su fachada de tranquilidad. Christine arrugó el gesto y dotó a su rostro de una expresión de profunda frialdad.

-Un ligero contratiempo. Nada de qué preocuparse.- se sentó en la cama, acariciándose la barriga con ternura. Pero las ojeras de sus ojos, las líneas perforando el dorso de sus mejillas, su piel traslúcida, no podían ocultar su verdadero estado. Lupin se preguntó porqué había tardado tanto en descubrir la verdad.

-Estás muriendo.- afirmó con rotundidad. Christine alzó la barbilla y lo contempló con una mirada gélida y penetrante. No había ni un ápice de compasión en su forma de dirigirse a su marido.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero veo que has hablado con Alan.- Remus depositó su maletín encima de la cómoda y se acercó a ella, atravesando el parqué a una velocidad lenta y pausada. Se colocó enfrente de su mujer y alargó la mano hasta cogerle la barbilla, inspeccionando sus ojos hinchados e irritados. Christine parpadeó y trató de zafarse de aquel gesto, pero él la sujetó con firmeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Te prohíbo que lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Te prohíbo que te rindas.

-¡No tienes autoridad para prohibirme nada, Remus!- rugió Christine, poniéndose en pie. En igualdad de condiciones, ambos podían penetrarse con las miradas, en una batalla inexpresiva. La máscara de indiferencia de Remus resbaló a través de su rostro y la angustia cubrió cada poro de su piel, intensificando el dolor que ambos se producían.

-Renuncia a la niña.- Christine abrió ligeramente la boca y se pasó una mano por los cabellos oscuros, que no estaban tan limpios ni tan bien cuidados como siempre.

-No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto.- Se apartó de él, incapaz de continuar soportando su presencia. Remus no podía comprenderla. No entendía la importancia del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas, lo mucho que significaba para ella. Ya había escogido su destino y su elección estaba basada en la consecuencia de sus propias fuerzas. Christine sabía que no podría superar el embarazo y que pedirle a Alan que pusiera en riesgo su vida, su integridad, sería como escoger entre sus dos hijos. Era más sencillo entregar su último aliento al bebé, otorgarle el resto de su energía y permitir que viviera. No existía nada que tuviera mayor relevancia.

-Te estoy pidiendo que vivas.- dijo Remus. Christine se había puesto a recoger la habitación, donde las prendas manchadas de vómitos se desperdigaban por el suelo.

-Ambos sabíamos que, llegados a este punto, no habría marcha atrás. No tengo el mismo poder que hace quince años. Matar a Voldemort tuvo su precio y lo pagaré agradecida por estos años que hemos vivido...

-¡Basta!- Remus apretó los puños, cargado de rabia y rencor. Christine se dio la vuelta hacia él, incapaz de asimilar que la apaciguada expresión del rostro de su marido hubiese mutado a un estado de desprecio e incomprensión.- No hables como si lo hubiésemos planeado juntos, Chris, no te atrevas a atribuirme parte de tu absurda idea de suicidio...

-Remus, no es un...

-¡Es un suicidio!- gritó él, interrumpiéndola.- No tengo porqué recordarte lo que sucedió la última vez, no me hagas ser cruel contigo.- Christine se quedó paralizada, perdida en los recuerdos de su primer parto, en la forma en la que Remus le pedía desesperadamente que viviera, que se quedara a su lado.- Habla con ellos...suplícales si es necesario...pídeles ayuda, Chris, pero no mueras.

-No puedo hacerlo.- negó Christine. Tuvo que sujetarse a la cómoda porque le sobrevino un ligero mareo. Remus no se apiadó de ella; proyectó en su mirada el mismo desdén con el que había entrado en la habitación.- Los desafié al enamorarme de un mago...quebranté sus reglas y ahora me desprecian. No tendrán misericordia, Remus, no los conoces.- debía hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.- Deben estar regocijándose en mi fracaso, tal vez incluso todo esto ha sido obra de ellos...la prohibición siempre tiene consecuencias.

-Ganarán a una niña marcada en el destino y perderán a un arcángel que los dejó en evidencia.

-Así es.- confirmó Christine.- Y no tendrán en cuenta mi labor al derrotar a Voldemort, eso ya no importa.- Remus bajó la cabeza, en señal de derrota. Extendió su brazo en dirección al armario y movió su varita con elegancia. Una maleta aterrizó en el suelo y varias prendas volaron a su interior. Christine palideció. - ¿Qué...qué estás haciendo?

-Es evidente como terminará esto.- masculló Remus, sin mirarla a la cara. Cerró manualmente la cremallera y arrastró la maleta con ruedas en dirección a la puerta.- Y no voy a quedarme para verlo.

-Remus...- Christine hizo un esfuerzo por dirigirse hacia él y detenerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos se contemplaron, conteniendo las respiraciones, pero incapaces de reaccionar ante lo que estaban viviendo. Remus alargó una brazo, tentativamente y acarició el dorso de las mejillas de su mujer. Ambos temblaron ante aquel contacto, delicado y suave, que se habían proyectado infinidad de veces en el pasado. -¿A dónde vas a ir?

-Pediré a Dumbledore que me traslade a otro dormitorio.- aclaró. Las pupilas de Christine brillaron de entendimiento. Remus no iba a marcharse de Hogwarts, se alejaba de ella para no tener que verla constantemente, mientras el embarazo consumía sus últimas fuerzas. Se castigaría siendo partícipe de todos los acontecimiento, pero en la lejanía de los muros del castillo, oculto en sus clases y sus libros. Christine bajó los brazos, vencida por el dolor y el agotamiento, sintiendo como dentro de su pecho algo se resquebrajaba para siempre.

-¿Cuándo has dejado de luchar por nosotros?- le reprochó. Remus vio como una lágrima se desprendía de sus pupilas y descendía a través de las líneas de su rostro, hasta perderse por los pliegues de la ropa. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Christine nunca lloraba.

-Cuando has decidido rendirte.

-No voy a rendirme, Remus, voy a afrontar la realidad.- susurró Christine. Se estaba rompiendo por momentos y en cualquier instante se desplomaría en el suelo y desearía no tener que volver a abrir los ojos.- Volcaré toda mi energía en proteger al bebé...y mi corazón no lo resistirá.- Él apretó los párpados contra el nacimiento de sus mejillas y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Adiós, Chris...

-Remus yo te...

-No. No lo digas. Será más fácil pensar que no es así.- Cruzó el umbral y se detuvo, antes de cerrar.- Y...Chris, por favor, llama a Alan para que alivie un poco tu sufrimiento.- La puerta se cerró y Christine resbaló a través de la pared, sentándose en el suelo. A cada segundo que Remus desaparecía de su vida las fuerzas iban abandonándola. Deseó no poder sentir aquel dolor, pero todas las cavidades de su cuerpo le devolvieron amplificadas las emociones que se desbordaban a través de su pecho.

Remus bajó las escaleras a ritmo acelerado y se detuvo en la sala común, respirando agitadamente. Lily estaba sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo y alzó la vista hacia él, horrorizada al ver la maleta.

-Remus...¿qué...?- Los ojos de él brillaban más de lo habitual. Se dirigió hacia el retrato de salida.

-Por favor, ve con Christine.

James le dio un codazo a Sirius y éste tuvo que contener un alarido de dolor. Cogió una maceta del suelo y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella, tratando de no sacarse un ojo con las ramitas que sobresalían de los tallos.

-¿Cuál es el alcance de la gravedad?- James intentaba visualizar la barra del bar, oculto detrás de una columna, pero Sirius casi había avanzado dos metros, con la planta entre sus brazos. Se atrevió a mirar desde su posición y contó los vasos vacíos.

-Uno...dos...tres...- fue palideciendo.-...cuatro...cinco y...con el que tiene en la mano ¡Seis!

-Mierda. Lo hemos perdido.- se lamentó Sirius.

-¡Padfoof!- le chistó su amigo. Sirius se había acercado otros dos pasos.- ¡Que te va a ver, pedazo de idiota!

-Imposible. Debe de estar rondando el coma etílico.

-James...Sirius...- la voz serena y tranquila de Remus los despertó de sus tribulaciones. Estaba sentado en la barra del bar, en un taburete alto, de espaldas a ellos, pero apenas a cinco metros de distancia.- Podría estar borracho, pero no gilipollas. Sirius, deja la planta, por favor, estás montando un espectáculo.- las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de rojo y observó de reojo al camarero, que limpiaba las copas con un paño y lo fulminaba con una mirada hostil. Lentamente, devolvió la maceta al suelo y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Un Whisky de Fuego.

-Que sean dos.-se animó James, cogiendo un taburete y colocándolo al otro lado de Remus. Él no levantó la cabeza de su vaso medio vacío, que balanceaba con los dedos.

-Te ha salido una erupción en la cara.- aclaró, señalando el entrecejo de Sirius, donde la planta le había rozado la piel.

-¡No!- Sirius rebuscó en el pantalón hasta localizar un espejito de mano. James y Remus lo miraron consternados.

-¿Es el alcohol o lleva un espejo de mujer?

-Lleva un espejo de mujer.- confirmó James, atónito.

-Y yo que creía que mi vida era una mierda.- masculló Remus. Sirius, ajeno a sus amigos, continuaba examinándose la cara.

-Joder, Joder, Joder, he perdido mi encanto...

-Tranquilo. Tengo algo en mi despacho que te librará del mal.- murmuró Remus. Apuró el contenido de la copa y volvió a centrar la mirada en el anillo de casados que palpitaba en su dedo, como si estuviese contaminado. James y Sirius cogieron las copas que acababa de servirles el camarero e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.- Si venís a matarme podéis ahorraros la faena, he decidido que el alcohol lo haga por vosotros.

-Moony, ¿tú lo has pensado?- le presionó James.- Nada puede ser tan serio como para dejes a Christine tirada antes de un parto.

-Puedes decírnoslo.- añadió Sirius.- No tengas vergüenza. Si las hormonas la han afectado y te ha tirado de casa...- Remus alejó el vaso vacío y casi sonrió con desgana ante el último comentario de Sirius. Eso no era muy típico de su relación.

-Va a morir.

-¿Qué?- James cogió el brazo de Sirius antes de que su amigo continuase diciendo burradas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de asimilar aquella información.

-Va a morir para salvar a la niña.- ninguno de sus dos amigos fue capaz de imaginar lo que estaba cruzando por su mente. James le colocó una mano en el hombro y Sirius apuró el contenido de su vaso de Whisky, chasqueando los dedos en dirección al camarero.

-Ponga otra ronda doble.

N/A: ¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo y esta vez con la particularidad de que al fin lo hemos vuelto a escribir entre las tres. En primer lugar, Evix y Peke dan un paso al frente y piden mil disculpas, pero lo importante es que estamos todas de vuelta y que tenemos muchas ganas y muchas ideas para este fic así que no volveremos a abandonarlo nunca.

Esperamos que os haya gustado y os damos las gracias por los reviews que nos encantan, así que no dudéis en dejar vuestras dudas y opiniones que estaremos encantadas de contestar.

Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí a pesar de todo.

CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS

**Lorephelps**: ¡Hola guapa!, muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y aunque yo lo he intentado, se notará satisfactoriamente la vuelta del toque de Evix y Peke. Este fic tiene la esencia de las tres, y faltaba la de ellas. Un besazo!

**Yedra**: Hola! Sí, estos arcángeles son realmente cabezotas, a ver como se presenta el parto porque pinta feo jejjeje. Me alegro de que mi poder de persuasión haya funcionado al menos una vez y espero que este y los próximos capis te gusten. Besos!

**Lavender0002**: Hola Lavender! Cuanto tiempo! también nos alegramos de que encontraras de nuevo el fic y hayas vuelto a la lectura. Los chicos son majísimos pero llevas razón en lo de Alya, es la niña favorita de todos, no sólo de Sirius jejejeje. Aish Chris en el fondo se parece mucho a Alan y así están los dos, que se van a acabar matando, pero a ver cómo los encarrilamos. Un beso fuerte y gracias por estar ahí.


	34. Entre niñas anda el juego

**CAPITULO 34: ENTRE NIÑAS ANDA EL JUEGO**

-¡Patricia, rápido, necesito una toalla empapada de agua!- Patricia corrió hacia el baño, esquivando los objetos que se desperdigaban por la habitación y que la energía de Christine, descontrolada, había esparcido por el suelo. Mojó una toalla debajo del grifo y se acercó a la cama, donde Lily abrazaba a Christine por la espalda, tratando de contener sus espasmos.

-Santo Dios...- Christine tiritaba de dolor, con el cuerpo parpadeando una luz de urgencia y las mejillas encendidas en un rojo alarmante. Patricia le colocó la toalla en la frente e intercambió una mirada con Lily.

-Está ardiendo...

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-No...- se resistía Christine, conteniendo su energía al máximo, que expiraba de su cuerpo sin control, apretando la mandíbula en un gesto de dolor.- Remus...- Lily movió la cabeza negativamente. Hacía dos días que Remus se había marchado y desde entonces, Christine había sido incapaz de moverse de aquella habitación. Apenas había probado bocado y sus fuerzas habían mermado a extremos preocupantes. Patricia se había enterado la última, al día siguiente, cuando Sirius había vuelto subidito de alcohol y contando que Dumbledore había tenido la amabilidad de alojar a Remus en un dormitorio aparte.

-Va a pasar, cariño.- susurró Lily a su amiga.

-¿No podría tomarse otra poción?- sugirió Patricia. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche pero lo encontró vacío.- Espera... ¿No queda ninguna?

-Ha tomado más de la cuenta.- Lily recostó a Christine sobre la cama y la tapó con una manta, poniéndose en pie.- Alguien tendrá que ir a hablar con Snape para pedirle más.- ambas amigas se miraron con pocas ganas.- De todos modos, necesita energía. ¡Alan Helios Lupin!- gritó. Pasaron al menos veinte segundos hasta que una poderosa columna de luz blanquecina se materializó en la habitación. Alan iba en calzoncillos, con un sujetador colgándole de una oreja y una manzana en la mano, a la que daba mordiscos.

-¿Me reclamabais?- sonrió y le dio un mordisco a la fruta.- Todo lo que sea puede esperar, tía Lily. Las clases han acabado y es mi rato de relax...- Lily se apartó de la cama y entonces Alan descubrió la figura de su madre, retorciéndose en la cama. Lanzó la manzana al suelo y corrió a sentarse en el borde.- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Pero...- Lily entrecerró los ojos y lo miró detenidamente.- ¿Es qué no has notado nada?

-¿Cómo?- Alan se inclinó sobre su madre, anonadado y colocándole una mano en la frente, que ardía.- ¡Claro que no! La niña está perfectamente... la siento en un estado de bienestar...

-Imposible.- murmuró Patricia.- ¿Tú has visto cómo está tu madre?- Alan negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y comenzó a transmitir energía.

-Os aseguro que mi hermana se encuentra perfectamente.- Christine continuaba tiritando, pero cuando su cuerpo percibió la energía que se colaba por cada poro de su piel, nutriéndola por dentro, el delirio fue en descenso y poco a poco fue recobrando la cordura.- Mater...- consternado, Alan volcaba su energía con ahínco, deteniéndose en entregar una fuente lo bastante grande como para que el peligroso parpadeo de su madre desapareciese.

-La niña...está bien...- murmuró Christine, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del calor que iba rellenando su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos, pero Alan no se detuvo y Christine no recobraba del todo las fuerzas.

-¿Qué has hecho?- se lamentó Alan, negando con la cabeza. Christine abrió los ojos, consumidos por el agotamiento y sus ojos dibujaron una expresión de angustia.

-Estaba sufriendo... no podía permitirlo.- confesó.- Le he dado prácticamente toda mi energía...

-Pero...- la frente de Alan estaba perlada de sudor, apenas podía contener el flujo continuó de energía, que no terminaba de curar el vacío que Christine se había infringido. Estaba hueca, deshilachada como una muñeca de trapo y su cuerpo consumido por la oscuridad de la precariedad.- apenas lo resisto...

-Detente.- ordenó Christine, sujetándolo por los hombros. Las fuerzas le habían devuelto el movimiento y se sentó en la cama, obligando a su hijo a que dejara de verter energía. Alan jadeó, se puso en pie y retrocedió unos pasos. Lily lo sujetó por detrás y le pasó una mano por los hombros.- No vuelvas a hacerlo. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Dame una poción.- pidió Alan a su tía, que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No quedan.

-¿Qué?- Alan tuvo que sostenerse en Patricia también. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia su madre, sus ojos destilaban rabia.- ¡Maldita sea, pretendes matarte!

-Basta.- le recriminó Lily. Alan estaba descolocado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.- No comprendes el alcance de...

-¡Como no pudiste impedir que sintiera a la niña, has decidido que vas a quedarte vacía de energía, para evitar que sienta su dolor!- Christine bajó los pies de la cama y agachó la cabeza, derrotada por la evidencia. No podía contener la furia de Alan, no le quedaban fuerzas, ni entereza, ni frialdad que demostrar. Alan se revolvió los cabellos oscuros con las manos, el desdén tiznando su rostro joven.- ¿Dónde está pater? ¿Por qué nadie lo ha llamado?- Lily y Patricia se miraron y ambas, horrorizadas, dirigieron los ojos hacia Christine, cuya expresión habría enfriado el agua caliente. Completamente exhausta, alzó la cabeza y taladró a su hijo con sus profundos ojos azules, pero su poder no podía contener la determinación de Alan.

-Se ha marchado.

-¿Qué?- Alan barrió la expresión de su rostro, bajando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza desde Patricia a Lily, buscando en ellas la confirmación a esas palabras. Le hubiese gustado interpretar la frase de otro modo, moldear la gravedad de lo que significaba para no llegar a descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras ellas. Su padre no podía haber hecho eso, no podía haber abandonado a Christine.- No es verdad...

-Tu madre no te mentiría, cielo.- Lily trató de consolarlo, pero Alan se apartó de su contacto, mirándolas a las tres con desdén, como si fuesen las culpables de la situación.

-¿Has permitido que se fuera?- gritó, en dirección a su madre.- ¿Qué mierda le has dicho?- Christine lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no había fuerzas tras la poca luz que quedaba en sus ojos.

-La verdad.- Alan apretó la mandíbula y de sus puños destilaron pequeñas chispas blancas. Se envolvió en una columna de luz blanquecina, cuya energía y poder, eran mucho más escasos que cuando había aparecido. Christine se puso en pie pero dejó que Lily la rodeara con sus brazos. Incapaz de expresar su dolor, derrumbó el peso de su cuerpo y se dejó mecer por su amiga. Desde la distancia, Patricia era incapaz de concebir el dolor que destilaba la habitación, contaminada de un sufrimiento que no había hecho más que empezar.

Christine no se tropezó con nadie mientras atravesaba los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts, tenuemente iluminados con la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Recorrió los muros del colegio, caminando como un ser humano corriente, incapaz de hacer crecer su energía. Había perdido prácticamente la capacidad para aparecerse y la energía que Alan había vaciado sobre ella, apenas le bastaba para tenerse en pie. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Lo había hechizado mágicamente para que funcionase dentro de Hogwarts. Las agujas marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. Cerró los ojos, tratando de localizar la presencia de Alan, pero ésta se había desvanecido por completo. Su hijo no se encontraba en el colegio. Cuando, finalmente, llegó a su destino, tuvo que detenerse a coger aire hasta en tres ocasiones, antes de llamar a la puerta. Hubiese dado la mitad de su vida por no tener que enfrentarse a esa situación, pero no le quedaba alternativa. Tras golpear la madera con los nudillos, aguardó durante unos segundos hasta que sus oídos le devolvieron el sonido de unos pies arrastrando el suelo y descorriendo el cerrojo. La puerta se abrió y le mostró la figura de un Remus Lupin totalmente asombrado. No llevaba camiseta y vestía unos pantalones cómodos de dormir. La lucidez en su expresión hizo sospechar a Christine que todavía no se había acostado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, intentando dirigir a su voz una tonalidad neutra. Remus contuvo el aliento y la analizó de arriba abajo.

-Será mejor que no.

-Por favor.- lo intentó Christine, bajando la cabeza y cerrando brevemente los ojos. Remus suspiró y se hizo a un lado, para dejarla pasar. No pasó por alto que su mujer apenas era capaz de sostenerse por sí misma y que las ojeras habían mermado la luz de sus ojos. La encontró más delgada de cara, aunque su barriga era más pronunciada y con los pómulos hundidos en las mejillas. No quedaba mucha vida en aquel cuerpo que antaño, había destilado un poder inconmensurable. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero no había cenado y su cuerpo resistió el impulso.

-¿A qué has venido?- le espetó. Christine alzó las cejas y el dolor se vislumbró tras sus gestos. Remus la había herido con su dureza pero, llegados a aquel punto, no le quedaba otro camino. No deseaba contemplar el deterioro progresivo de su mujer; se había marchado para que en su memoria quedara la imagen de una Christine fuerte y poderosa.

-Remus...- se miraron en medio de la oscuridad que confería su separación. Christine se acercó un paso y ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro. Los separaba un abismo insalvable. La habitación que Dumbledore le había cedido era testigo de la tensión que se había generado entre los dos. Una cama, un par de muebles y un escritorio viejo adornaban una estancia pulcramente organizada.

-No.- Remus rompió el contacto visual y le dio la espalda. Caminó hasta la ventana y reposó las manos sobre el alféizar. Fuera, los terrenos dibujaban una noche apacible, con un cielo tapizado de estrellas. La luna prácticamente era llena y sus efectos pesaban sobre su cuerpo cansado, entumeciéndole los músculos. Pero aquella no era la razón de su insomnio.- No me pidas que te vea morir.- apretó los nudillos y el labio inferior le tembló.- No puedo.- Christine cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio.

-He venido porque Alan ha desaparecido.- Remus se dio la vuelta hacia ella, alarmado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la amargura tiznó el rostro enfermo de Christine.

-Se enteró de que te habías marchado.- Remus abrió la boca, incapaz de asimilar el error que ambos habían cometido. Deberían habérselo dicho a su hijo, pero estaban tan consumidos por su propia tristeza que habían olvidado lo mucho que Alan debía estar sufriendo.- Hubiese salido a buscarlo pero...- apoyó la espalda en el escritorio que tenía detrás.-...no me encuentro bien.- Remus lanzó un suspiro al aire, se frotó los ojos cansados y llamó a su hijo.

-Alan...- sabía que no precisaba gritar. Christine aguardó esperanzada. Ella también había probado aquel método. Debieron transcurrir los minutos. Fuera, en el horizonte, comenzaba a clarear, un susurro que anunciaba el amanecer. Y en medio de aquel abismo, aterrizando con problemas sobre la alfombra, Alan se materializó en medio de una columna de luz débil. Christine entornó los ojos y aspiró el escaso poder que destilaba la energía de su hijo, que se había desvivido por ayudarla. La camisa de Alan estaba desabrochada y se le veía el pecho desnudo. Los cabellos azabaches le cubrían desordenadamente la frente y estaban empapados de sudor. Llevaba en el hombro un loro verde, una botella de Whisky de Fuego en una mano y una bolsa de plástico en la otra.

-¿Qué...qué queréis?- balbuceó. Remus se cruzó de brazos, al observar su estado de embriaguez. Alan parpadeó un par de veces y los señaló riéndose a carcajadas, mientras se sujetaba con escaso éxito a los muebles de la habitación.

-¡Alcornoque! ¡Alcornoque!- graznaba el loro de su hombro, haciendo esfuerzos por sujetarse a la camisa y batiendo las alas.

-¡Calla, Zipi!- gruñó Alan, balanceándose y señalándolo con un dedo amenazante. Luego, regresó la atención a sus padres, riéndose de nuevo.- ¿Os gusta la mascota que me he comprado? Se llama...Zipi...- Christine, que ya leía el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo, intentó acercarse, pero él la detuvo, retrocediendo.- ...le he puesto así...porque ahora me voy a llamar...Zape...¿lo pilláis? ¡Como Zipi y Zape!- Alan cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños, incapaz de contenerse.- ¡Nos vamos a quedar los dos juntos y solos!

-Alan, ya es suficiente.- lo reprendió Remus, al que la situación le parecía insostenible.

-¡Pater!- Alan se levantó y lo abrazó con una palmadita en la espalda.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Me han dicho que ya no vives por aquí!

-Alan...

-No, no, no...- negó Alan y comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa que llevaba, sacando un ramo de flores, que lanzó al suelo, a los pies de Christine.- Para tu funeral.- balbuceó. Christine abrió mucho los ojos, destilando la sorpresa tras aquellas palabras. Remus la miró, incapaz de dedicar un comentario a aquel gesto. Alan volvió a rebuscar en la bolsa y sacó un cuchillo de cocina, tendiéndose lo a su padre.- Toma, pater...ahora ya puedes clavárnoslo...- Remus lo cogió entre las manos, para evitar que se hiciera daño con él y lo dejó encima de la cama.

-Hijo...

-¿Qué?- rugió Alan, abriendo mucho los brazos, como si fuera a abrazarles a ambos.

-¡Alcornoque! ¡Alcornoque!- pió el loro, intentando picarle en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- Alan le dio un manotazo al aire y el pájaro salió volando de su hombro y se posó sobre el armario.- ¡Zipi, malo!

-Ya he tenido suficiente.- murmuró Christine. Caminó hacia su hijo y lo cogió de un brazo.- Vete a dormir la mona a tu dormitorio. Ya hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo...

-¡Quita!- se quejó Alan, soltándose de malas formas. Ambos se miraron con furia. Los ojos de Alan proyectaban infinidad de emociones de reproche y Christine estaba al borde de derrumbarse. Miraba las flores mustias que su hijo había lanzado al suelo con desprecio y no podía soportar la idea de que dentro de poco, Alan podía tener una tumba de verdad a la que llevarlas. Después de todo por lo que habían luchado, después de todo lo que habían superado, cuando ella muriese nada tendría sentido. Se preguntó si en realidad, estaba escogiendo a su hija en vez de quedarse con su familia. Le sobrevino un mareo y tuvo que recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento.- confesó. Alan la miró con un desprecio que no sentía y que el alcohol proyectaba por él.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Haberte quedado embarazada? ¿Haber dejado que pater se marchara?

-Lamento no tener fuerzas suficientes para vivir.- susurró Christine. Le dio la espalda y se convulsionó en un espasmo, ahogando un sollozo. Alan derritió su expresión e intercambió una mirada con su padre, pero Remus parecía impasible ante el dolor de Christine. Supo de inmediato que se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos y que deseaba por encima de todo desaparecer de allí y no ver lo poco que quedaba de la antigua Christine. No podía soportar tener delante a aquella versión que flaqueaba ante la evidencia, que se había rendido y a la que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

-Sois patéticos.- escupió furioso, señalándolos a ambos. Empezó a caminar por la habitación, pero no dominaba el control de sus piernas, que hacían eses. Su postura era ridícula, pero nadie volvió a reír.- ¿Sabéis? Me hubiese creído más que esto les hubiese pasado a Sirius y a Patricia...incluso que James la cagara con Lily...- lanzó un hipido y sus ojos, enrojecidos por el alcohol, el cansancio y algo más, los fulminaron con desprecio.- Eso hubiera sido más típico de ellos... ¿pero vosotros?- Alan levantó los dos brazos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¡Si sois la personificación de la madurez! Siempre tan correctos, siempre tan modositos...- Christine apartó la cara, avergonzada por aquellas palabras, pero Remus miraba a su hijo fijamente, con la confusión marcando su rostro.- Por un momento me engañasteis- continuó, cabeceando afirmativamente.- Sí...por un momento pensé que si vosotros lo habías conseguido...si habíais superado las estúpidas normas de los Mayores...si habíais sobrevivido a Voldemort...- bajó los brazos, negando ahora con la cabeza.- ¡Todo era posible!- tropezó con un mueble y estuvo a punto de caerse. Christine hizo un ademán de ayudarle, pero Alan ya había recuperado el equilibrio.- Yo no creo en el amor...pero estuve a esto- hizo un gesto con los dedos, juntándolos.- de creer que el vuestro era de verdad...que era sincero...

-Es sincero.- confesó Christine, con el corazón en un puño.- Pero hay barreras insalvables...

-¿Barreras como la muerte?- gritó Alan. Golpeó el escritorio de Remus y los papeles salieron volando. Alan los vio esparcirse por el suelo, pero no lamentó su actitud. Se sentía indignado, insignificante, como si su poder se hubiese desvanecido.-No confiáis en mí.- afirmó, dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Tienes quince años, Alan.- se justificó Remus.

-¡Es mi carga! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Es mi protegida!

-Y la protegerás.- dijo Christine, con rotundidad.- Cuando yo la haya salvado. Necesitará energía entonces y estarás a su lado para ayudarla.

-No.- Alan apretó los puños. El alcohol le nublaba el juicio, pero no le arrebataba el dolor.- Puedo salvar a ambas.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- le reprochó Christine, dándole la cara.- Ninguno de los dos. He presenciado muchos partos arcángeles...he ayudado en alguno...no entendéis el calibre del sufrimiento que supone volcar una energía de semejante envergadura. Y olvidáis una cuestión...- los dos la miraron.- Yo no soy un arcángel completo. Soy mitad bruja y tú también Alan. Eso no juega a mi favor.

-Eras más poderosa precisamente por eso.- argumentó Alan.- Dijisteis que por eso pudiste derrotar a Voldemort...

-Sí, es verdad. Mi poder es extraordinario debido a mi condición, pero en otros aspectos...contener mayor magia arcángel resulta de utilidad...como en este caso.- Christine bajó la cabeza, exhausta.- No quiero que estés conmigo el día del parto. Te quedarás con tu padre.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso!- rugió Alan.

-¡Alcornoque! ¡Alcornoque!

-Puedo y lo haré.- insistió Christine.- Esto...ha acabado.- Alan se envolvió en una columna de luz, cogió al loro del armario y desapareció de la habitación, dejando un vacío espectral con su ausencia. Christine suspiró y miró a Remus.- Asegúrate de mantenerlo alejado.- Remus la miró como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez, deshecho ante la evidencia.

-Estarás completamente sola.

-Lily y Patricia me ayudarán.- afirmó Christine, titubeando. Era incapaz de pensar que Remus no estaría a su lado, que había decidido marcharse y que la cuenta atrás había comenzado. En pocas semanas, no volvería a verlo jamás.- Salvaré a la niña. Tienes mi palabra. Dame la tuya de que evitarás que Alan sufra por darme energía.- Remus se sentó en la repisa de la ventana. El sol había comenzado a ascender por el horizonte y la claridad bañaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero aquella belleza carecía de sentido.

-Ya está sufriendo, Chris.- Christine se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo con la mano.

-Lo sé.- Remus escuchó el sonido del marco cerrándose y el silencio fue testigo del brillo desmesurado de sus ojos. Fuera, en el horizonte, amaneció.

Pasaron los minutos y el tiempo se convirtió en una espiral sin sentido, un molesto tintineo que le recordaba que a cada segundo, estaba más cerca de ver desaparecer a Christine. Sentía una furia desmesurada hacia ella, una inquietud que se agravaba cada vez que contemplaba su deplorable estado. Ni siquiera la energía de su hijo era capaz de aliviar el tremendo desgaste que suponía mantener a salvo al bebé. Escuchó el sonido de la luz de una aparición arcángel, pero no se dio la vuelta. La ventana le dibujaba un paisaje mucho más esperanzador. Ya lo había esperado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Tu comportamiento con Christine es extremadamente severo.- comentó. Alan caminó hasta él y se colocó a su lado, en el alféizar, divisando los terrenos del castillo. A aquellas horas, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

-No me ha dejado otra alternativa.- se excusó.- Hacerla sentirse culpable, ponerla en la situación de tener que escoger entre sus dos hijos, es el último cartucho que me queda.- Remus ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, endureciendo su expresión.

-¿Esgrimes la esperanza de que te escoja a ti?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- protestó Alan, enfurecido. Su padre, no estaba captando el sentido de sus palabras.- Intento que no deje de luchar, intento que desee por encima de todo quedarse a mi lado, que la culpabilidad que siente me de la oportunidad de ayudarla.- hizo una pausa, escogiendo muy bien las siguientes palabras.- Yo nunca le pediría que dejara morir a mi hermana. Es mi protegida.- Remus estudió su expresión y asintió muy despacio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, terriblemente inquieto.

-Has asumido entonces la posibilidad de que sea ella la que muera...

-¡Pater!- Alan saltó del alféizar y lo encaró, taladrándolo con la mirada.- ¿Sabes lo que predomina en la mente de mamá? ¿Sabes cuál es la frase que está por encima de todas las demás cosas en las que piensa?- Remus lo miró, abatido.- "Renuncia a la niña".- el corazón de Remus dio un vuelco en el pecho.- Estaba débil y pude leer su mente.

-Yo...

-¿Comprendes la gravedad de tus palabras? ¿Comprendes la tesitura en la que me has colocado?- Remus aspiró un oxígeno que le resultaba insuficiente, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.- Está frente a mí la mayor amenaza de mi protegida y es...a la vez, una de las personas a las que más quiero.

-No quiero perderla.

-Tienes miedo.- le reprochó Alan, herido.- Y eres débil. Te resulta más sencillo abandonarla, dejarla sola en estos momentos cuando más te necesita.- Remus abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a temblar, en un remolino de palabras que se le agrupaban en la cabeza. Christine, Christine, Christine...- Lo lamento...- continuó Alan, envolviéndose en una columna de luz.- Pero lucharé para salvar a mi protegida...a mi hermana...por encima de cualquiera que pretenda hacerle daño...

-Alan.- Remus agachó la cabeza, cohibido por la derrota.- Yo no pretendía decir aquello.

-Pero lo dijiste.- afirmó Alan, comenzando a desaparecer.- Y el dolor que siento de mater es inmenso. Le has hecho daño, cuando más está sufriendo y le has dado un motivo para no luchar, para morir.- Alan se esfumó en medio de multitud de chispas blancas, dejando eco de sus últimas palabras.- Me has decepcionado...

-¿Ha vuelto ya Alan?- preguntó Patricia, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio y sentándose en el sofá con Sirius. Miró por la ventana y vio los rayos de luz solar filtrándose a través de la ventana. Acababa de acostar a Alya, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras su familia comentaba la situación.

-No lo sabemos.- dijo Lily.- Creo que Christine iba a hablar con Remus...- los adultos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-Bueno, pues ya volverá.- bostezó Sirius, levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta Patricia.- Cariño, tenemos una hora libre.- le guiñó un ojo, intentando arrastrarla hacia las escaleras. Patricia lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¡Serás insensible!

-Pero, nena.- protestó Sirius.- Ahora no podemos hacer nada más. Lo mejor es quemar el estrés.

-¡Tu amigo lo está pasando mal, idiota!- le gritó Patricia.- Su hijo se ha esfumado y su mujer puede que muera y tú solo puedes pensar en...en...

-Sirius.- Lily se puso en pie, interrumpiendo a su amiga. Instintivamente, James se encogió sobre el sofá.- Tienes razón, hay que quemar el estrés.- Patricia, James y Sirius la miraron con la boca abierta.- Y qué mejor manera que mostrando tu verdadera valentía Gryffindor.

-¿Una prueba?- se extrañó Sirius.- ¿En qué consiste?

-Padfood, no te fíes.- le advirtió James. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras luego haya sexo...- Lily le guiñó un ojo a Patricia y se colgó de su hombro, de manera que ambas mujeres quedaron frente a Sirius.

-Alguien tiene que ir a arrastrarse frente a Snape y pedirle más pociones para arcángeles.- Patricia soltó una risita, mientras Lily señalaba a ambos hombres.- Eso quema mucho estrés.

-¡Un momento!- James se unió a Sirius, que se había quedado totalmente asombrado.- ¡Que yo no tengo nada que ver!

-¿No queríais sexo?- preguntó Patricia.- ¡Pues demostrad que sois buenos amigos y traedle a Christine esas pociones!

-Eso es rastrero.- protestó Sirius.- A mí ese hombre no me quita el estrés, me lo genera.

-Bueno.- sugirió Lily.- Seguro que trabajas los músculos de la cara y eso le sienta bien a tu cutis.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el rictus que se te pone cada vez que ves a Snape.- rió Patricia. Sirius arqueó las cejas y se dio la vuelta hacia James, cogiéndole de un brazo.

-Vamos.

-Eh, eh.- protestó su amigo.- ¡Que el que se ha pasado de listo has sido tú!

-Prongs, tú vienes conmigo. Para darme apoyo moral.- las dos mujeres vieron cómo los hombres salían por el retrato.

-Lo va a necesitar.- sonrió Patricia, mirando el reloj.- A Snape no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que lo despierten a las seis de la mañana.- ambas se miraron, como si no creyeran posible que Sirius y James hubiesen claudicado tan rápidamente.

-Mira por donde...- suspiró Lily.- si al final, todo es cuestión de sexo.- Patricia no pudo más que asentir conforme.

La noticia de la ruptura entre Remus y Christine había dejado a los chicos muy descolocados, como si su familia sólida y estructurada empezara a tambalearse, pero de todos ellos el más afectado, por supuesto, era Alan. El sábado después de comer se había sentado en la sala común junto a Andrea que le hacía caricias en el pelo mientras él se lamentaba de su vida con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Aún sufría los estragos de haber ayudado a su madre y de su noche de alcohol con su nuevo amigo Zipi.

Ízar entró hablando con Harry y Matt sin percatarse de que Andrea y Alan estaban tumbados en el sofá de espaldas a ellos.

-Tío, Yael no te va a perdonar que hayas dejado a Paola- le dijo Harry riéndose-, ahora no la deja en paz.

-¡Qué pesada es!- le contestó Ízar- Está buena que se parte, pero se estaba poniendo de un pesado insoportable. Mira que le dejé bien claro desde el principio que no iba a ser nada serio.

En el sofá, Andrea estaba tapándole la boca a Alan que quería hablar para que sus amigos se percataran de que estaban allí, pero ella forcejeaba con él con todas sus fuerzas para que la dejara oír más de aquella conversación.

-A ti lo que te pasa es lo que te pasa- se burló Matt, que se ganó un empujón de su amigo.

Alan que no conseguía librarse de la mordaza de Andrea acabó levantando los pies para que al menos sus amigos pudieran verle.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Harry se asomó por el respaldo del sofá y miró extrañado a Alan y Andrea, que ya le había soltado e intentaba poner cara de inocente.

-Nada, aquí charlando un rato- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Harry y Matt se sentaron en el otro sofá, pero Ízar, como siempre hacía, mantuvo las distancias mientras Andrea estuviera cerca, aún demasiado enfadado con ella, así que se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hacer los deberes.

Los chicos no estaban para muchas fiestas, Alan apenas abrió la boca y se quedó en la misma postura dejando que Andrea le mimara y los Potter todavía demasiado confundidos con la ruptura de Chris y Remus no sabían muy bien cómo hacer para levantarle el ánimo.

Al cabo de una hora de mutismo, Andrea se levantó del sofá y se sentó en la mesa donde Ízar estaba ya terminando su trabajo de aritmancia.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No- le contestó él tajantemente.

-Es sobre Alan.- Ízar levantó cansadamente la cabeza del pergamino y la miró aunque en su gesto aún había hostilidad.- Lo está pasando muy mal con lo de sus padres ¿Podríais hacer algo para distraerle?

-¿Algo como qué? Nosotros tampoco tenemos el cuerpo para muchas fiestas.

-Pues no sé, distraeros un rato, divertíos. Le vendrá bien.

Andrea intentó acariciarle la mano pero antes de que se la rozara, Ízar la retiró.

-Bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Ella se levantó de un salto y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un beso en la mejilla y por un momento ninguno de los dos fue capaz de separarse del roce de la piel del otro.

-Gracias.

Ízar se levantó intentando guardar la compostura y fue a sentarse con sus amigos en los sofás ocupando junto a Alan el sitio de Andrea, que había subido a su habitación.

-Podríamos hacer algo esta tarde.- propuso Ízar, pero Alan, Harry y Matt que estaban medio tirados en el sofá no hicieron ni un pequeño gesto- Vamos, tíos, no seáis rollo.

Ízar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a Alan, pero sólo Matt lo captó.

-Llevas razón- le apoyó- podíamos hacer algo- le dio una patada poco disimulada a su hermano que le miró extrañado.- ¿Tú qué dices, Harry?

-Si queréis animarme sólo tenéis que decirlo- les dijo Alan con los ojos cerrados-. Me vendrá bien distraerme un rato.

-Podríamos ir a volar un rato con las escobas- propuso Matt.

-O podríamos pillar las motos y largarnos por ahí.

La propuesta de Harry cayó bien, especialmente en Matt que ya se veía otra vez a los mandos de la moto de su hermano incluso Alan se irguió en el sofá interesado, pensando ya dónde podrían ir con las motos, pero Ízar sólo tenía ojos para Andrea que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras de las habitaciones con unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una camiseta veraniega.

-O podríamos irnos por ahí a ligar- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le oyera.

Alan le abrazó por el cuello y lo inmovilizó.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero desde que te estás esforzando por volver a ser un Black.

Andrea se acercó a ellos mientras Alan todavía tenía agarrado a Ízar, le dio un beso a su amigo y les miró extrañada.

-Luego te veo, Alan. Me voy, que he quedado con Tom Sullivan

Andrea e Ízar se miraron un momento, ella con superioridad, él con odio contenido. Alan se puso de pie deprisa, quitándose de encima a sus dos mejores amigos y se puso lo más alejado posible de ellos. Inspiró y expiró aire varias veces y se puso la mano en el estómago para detener sus náuseas.

-¡Que esto se acabe pronto!- se lamentó.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?

Harry al igual que Matt e Ízar no salían de su asombro con el comportamiento de Alan que parecía que fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero Andrea sonrió como si estuviese en la mañana de navidad. Se marchó haciéndole una caricia en el pelo a Ízar al pasar por su lado, lo que no hizo sino aumentar aún más su enfado. Se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó en el sofá hasta que ella salió por el agujero del retrato. Alan se sentó entre Matt y Harry aún con evidentes ganas de vomitar.

-¡Bueno, qué! – exclamó al final Alan- ¿me vais a sacar de paseo?

-Yo voto por salir con las motos. –Harry se frotó las manos imaginándose ya volando con su moto.

-Sí, sí, motos o lo que quieras, pero nos vamos a ligar.- dijo Ízar todavía enfadado-. Se va a enterar ésta- murmuró entre dientes.

-Sólo motos, por favor.- les pidió Harry llamando la atención de los demás. No era muy normal que rechazase la oportunidad de ligar- ¿Qué queréis? Si Yael se entera me matará.

-A ver, Romeo- Alan le pasó el brazo por los hombros- que yo entiendo que tú quieras ser un niño bueno, pero puestos a elegir…

Sólo quedaba Matt en dar su opinión. Los tres chicos le miraron y a juzgar por su cara estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Enano, que te dejo conducir la moto- le presionó Harry, pero Matt no contestó. Miró a su hermano y después a Alan e Ízar.

-Bueeeeno…. Hay una cosa…- Matt se calló bajo la mirada intensa de los chicos. Tenía una idea que le había rondado muchas veces en la cabeza, esas veces en las que el James que llevaba dentro cogía el control de su cerebro, pero no se había atrevido a decirla en voz alta.

-Venga, niño, habla de una vez que te va a dar un ictus.- le dijo Harry que estaba viendo claramente que sus acciones estaban cayendo en picado.

-Conocí a una chica este verano y estudia en otro colegio. Nos carteamos mucho y molaría ir allí.

-Las opciones son montar en moto o ligar ¿y tú votas por ir a un colegio?- le dijo Ízar.

-Es un colegio lleno de chicas nuevas.- Matt miró a Ízar y a Alan con intención y en sus caras se pudo ver cómo la idea de Matt calaba en ellos cada vez con más posibilidades.

-Os juro que como Yael se entere de esto os mato.-les amenazó Harry- ¿Podemos ir en moto al menos?- preguntó al final al verse completamente derrotado.

-¿A Beuxbatons?- dijo Matt en un hilo de voz. Hizo una mueca esperando la respuesta de los demás y su respuesta no tardó en llegar. Alan se tiró a sus pies de rodillas con los brazos en alto.

-¡Eres mi nuevo ídolo! – le abrazó por la cintura- ¡Me has alegrado el día!

Ízar empezó a reírse, dejando al fin su cabreo de lado. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y miró a Harry al que todo aquello no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracias.

-Tío James se va a alegrar mucho de enterarse de que el enano es al fin un merodeador. Lástima que Harry haya dejado de serlo.

Harry le lanzó un cojín con fuerza, pero por suerte los entrenamientos como golpeador de Ízar le permitieron esquivarlo.

Alan los transportó al interior de la Academia Beuxbatons. Los cuatro se quedaron asombrados al ver la majestuosidad del palacio donde estaba el colegio. Había lámparas de araña por los pasillos de mármol y preciosas esculturas clásicas que adornaban cada pocos metros.

-¿Por qué no se nos había ocurrido nunca hacer esto?- se lamentó Ízar.

-Sí, sobretodo cuando yo no le había prometido a Yael serle fiel.

Alan empujó a Harry, que desde que habían decidido ir allí se había quejado sin parar. En los pasillos no había nadie, circunstancia que Alan había previsto y que les había venido bien para no montar un espectáculo. Matt se asomó por uno de los ventanales adornados con grandes cortinajes y se asombró al ver el mar tan cerca. Al pie del castillo la mayoría de los alumnos estaban pasando el día libre.

-Oye enano ¿y tu amiga está buena?-le preguntó Alan

-Es parte veela- le contestó Matt sin mirarle muy concentrado en buscarla a través del ventanal.

-Pues entonces me la pido.- saltó Ízar.

-¡Y una mierda!- le gritó Matt dejando a todos asombrados- Si alguno de los dos – señaló a Alan e Ízar- se acerca a ella me vengaré y no os gustará mi venganza.

-Flipo con el enano.- dijo Alan conteniendo una carcajada.

-¡Mira ahí está!

Matt señaló a través de la cristalera a un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando sentadas junto a una enorme fuente de mármol blanco. Los tres chicos, se pegaron al cristal para escrutar a la amiga de Matt y a las demás chicas con las que estaban y lo que vieron les emocionó. A todos, menos a Harry que apoyó la espalda en la cristalera y resopló.

-No voy a ser capaz de hacer esto- murmuró.

Alan los transportó cerca de donde estaban las chicas pero apartados de la vista del resto de alumnos.

-Gabrielle, Gabrielle.- desde donde estaban escondidos Matt llamó a su amiga que al oír su nombre miró a los lados sin ver a nadie.- Pss, psss, aquí.

-¿Matt? ¡Matt! – gritó la chica- Que faites-vous ici?

Gabrielle corrió hacia donde estaba Matt y se tiró a sus brazos dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta. Era rubia con los ojos azules brillantes y un rostro dulce.

-Ejem, ejem- tosió Alan para llamar su atención pero Matt no se separó de su abrazo- ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a acercarnos a ella?- le preguntó a Ízar con un toque de ironía.

Harry fue menos cortés. Aquella situación le estaba estresando y no estaba para muchas diplomacias. Le dio una colleja a su hermano y le puso mala cara cuando éste le miró para reclamarle el golpe.

-¡Ay, perdón!- dijo Matt azorado- Gabrielle éste es mi hermano Harry y estos mis primos Ízar y Alan.

Los chicos saludaron a Gabrielle con tres besos, al estilo francés.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estábamos aburridos.- le contestó Alan sacando a relucir su descaro. Matt le dio un codazo cuando se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle, como casi todas, no había pasado por alto los muchos encantos de Alan.- Matt nos dijo que quería venir a verte- Alan se rascó la costilla donde Matt le había golpeado.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigas para que se acercaran. En total eran cinco y todas tenían catorce o quince años. A excepción de una que era algo más fea, las demás llamaron la atención de los cuatro chicos. Sobre todo de Harry que por mucho que se estaba esforzando en pensar en Yael, la sonrisa de una de las amigas de Gabrielle le estaba volviendo loco.

-Será mejor que nos metamos dentro. Aquí pueden veros.- le dijo una de las chicas a Ízar con un dulce acento francés.

Entraron en una de las aulas vacías y alucinaron con la decoración. A diferencia de Hogwarts aquello estaba decorado con mármoles y oro y los cortinajes eran de terciopelo incluso en las clases.

-Yo vengo dentro de un rato- dijo Matt dos minutos después de entrar allí. Gabrielle le esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Pero qué dices, enano?- Harry le cogió del brazo con ansiedad- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí solo?

-Están ellos. – señaló a Ízar y Alan que ya estaban enfrascados hablando cada uno con una chica. Harry volvió a agarrar a su hermano con fuerza del brazo.

-Si la cago será culpa tuya.

Matt dio un tirón del brazo y dejó a su hermano allí echando humo por las orejas. El plan que tenía pensado para aquella tarde con Gabrielle era mucho mejor que hacer de voz de la conciencia para su hermano.

Alan fue el siguiente en salir del aula con una morena de ojos azules abrazada a su cintura. A diferencia de Matt, no usó la puerta sino que en una demostración ostentosa de su poder salió de allí envuelto en una columna de energía.

La chica que había sonreído a Harry se sentó muy cerca de él. Tenía rasgos árabes pero los ojos verdes y le hablaba tan cerca que Harry pensó que se podría tirar sobre ella allí mismo. La chica le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de besarla, apretó los puños y miró hacia el otro lado donde Ízar estaba hablando con las otras dos chicas que quedaban.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor- le suplicó a Ízar llevándoselo a un lado.

-Sí, vamos, el que se va de aquí soy yo, pero con la rubia esa de ahí.

-Vamos Ízar por favor, no lo hagas. Hazlo por mí- Ízar negó con la cabeza, se había propuesto liarse con cualquiera que mereciera la pena hasta que se le olvidase Andrea.- Si Yael y Andrea se enteran nos van a matar.

-No te equivoques- contestó enfadado-. Si Yael se entera te va a matar. A mí lo que haga o deje de hacer Andrea ni me va ni me viene y lo mismo a ella conmigo.

-Es verdad. – Harry se sentó en una de las mesas y puso cara de pena. Si no hubiera sido porque Ízar le conocía desde que eran unos bebés se habría dejado convencer por el espectáculo.

-Voy a ver qué me ofrece la rubia.

-Eso, vete, vete.- siguió Harry con su pose lastimera- Lo que tienes que hacer es irte con todas hasta que se te olvide Andrea. Total ella está hoy con Sullivan- saltó como si la historia no tuviera importancia- Seguro que ahora está por ahí besuqueándose y magreándose… ¿Andrea es de las que se deja?

-¿Tú eres gilipollas?- le saltó Ízar enfadado. Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerle cara de pena.- ¡No me líes! ¡Me voy!

Ízar dio dos pasos hacia la chica con la que había estado ligando, pero cuando iba a dar el tercero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Andrea como si fuese un enorme cartel de Picadilly Circus. Se giró hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado ofuscado. Harry, por su parte, sonrió triunfante.

-Te odio.- le gruñó Ízar.

-Yo también te quiero.

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Harry e Ízar, después de rechazar una y otra vez las caricias, los mimos y ataques desesperados de las francesas – nunca hubiesen imaginado lo insistentes que pudieran llegar a ser las galas – y ya hartos de observar los cuidados campos de Beauxbatons, había decidido que era hora de volver al castillo. El primero en caer en las garras de sus aburridos compinches había sido Matt. Lo habían encontrado en una clase llena de cuadros un autor muggle, Claude Monet, puntualizó Ízar, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, Harry agarró el cuello de la camiseta de su hermano separándolo del lado de la chica y soltó un "Au revoir" antes de cerrar la puerta y sin dejar a Matt ni siquiera despedirse.

-No quiero quejas – le había soltado – una palabra y le cuento a mamá lo de tu amiguita.

Eso había bastado para que ahora Matt cerrara el pico y esperara dócilmente detrás de su hermano a que Alan les llevara de vuelta.

-¡Vamos angelito, despega tus alas de arcángel y vámonos!

-Ouioui – contestó Alan distraídamente despegando un centímetro su lengua de la de su acompañante.

-Ni ouioui, ni uouo, ¿me he explicado? – soltó Harry de mala leche cruzándose de brazos a su lado para poner presión.

-Vale, vale, cuanta represión noto en el ambiente – dijo Alan mientras se separaba de la francesa. Como si de un don Juan se tratara, hizo una carantoña en la mejilla de la chica, le dio un dulce beso en los labios, y antes de desaparecer con sus amigos le hizo el clásico gesto de que la llamaría.

El matrimonio Potter estaba en la cama completamente ajeno a las aventuras que sus dos hijos y sus dos sobrinos habían vivido durante esa noche. A esa hora, los chicos estarían durmiendo a pierna suelta recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas, todo lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo James. Esa noche había tenido un sueño ligero, cosa totalmente rara en él, que era especialista en poner la cabeza en la almohada y caer rendido hasta que su mujer lo zarandeaba con prisas porque ya era tarde. Hacía días que le rondaba una idea por la cabeza, pero no se había atrevido a proponérselo a su mujer. Ya llevaban casi veinte años juntos y James conocía a Lily como la palma de su mano y sabía que su idea no le iba a agradar en absoluto. Llevaba días intentando deshacerse de su loca idea, pero era algo que en el fondo hacía muchos años que le rondaba por la cabeza y en esos últimos meses con todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre Christine y Remus, le había vuelto a la mente. Tanto que ya no le dejaba dormir, por lo que decidió sacar su coraje Potter y empezar la carga.

-Lily, Lily cariño, ¿estás despierta? – le dijo suavemente en el oído después de retirarle el pelo detrás de la oreja. Lily, solo hizo un movimiento como si espantara una mosca. Pero James no desistió. Se acercó más a ella, entrecruzó las piernas con las de su mujer y empezó a darle suaves besos por toda la línea de la mandíbula. Y eso sí que consiguió que Lily entreabriera un ojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió.

-¿No puedo despertar a mi mujer con besos? – dijo de forma melosa, y para afirmar su declaración le dio un tierno beso en los labios - ¿y decirle cuánto la quiero?

Lily no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda a su marido y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Los besos y mimos estaban muy bien, pero el dormir también era un buen plan. Prongs se apresuró a abrazarla.

-¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? – soltó de repente el animago. Ella negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza – Pues el otro día estaba hablando con Padfoot y el tío estaba que se le caía la baba con Alya. Se ve que la cría había ido al despacho de Dumbledore ella solita para pedirle que monte un castillo más grande y traer a niños pequeños como ella, porque claro aquí ella sola se aburre mucho – contó de forma divertida ajeno a que su mujer seguía con los ojos cerrados - Y entonces, empecé a pensar que cuando nazca la niña de Remus y Christine, pues que nosotros no tenemos ninguna niña y además, que los chicos ya son mayores y ya están criados y que, bueno, pues, que eso, que podríamos tener una niña, ¿no?- dijo de carrerilla todo ilusionado

-Ni loca – dijo de forma tranquila, como si James le acabara de pedir que le dejara una pluma.

-Pero cariño a mí me encantaría – insistió con voz infantil – sabes que siempre he querido tener una mocosilla pelirroja de la que presumir.

-Si quieres una niña, se la pides a Remus y a Christine, que estoy segurísima de que más de una y más de dos veces te la dejan – zanjó de forma tajante Lily.

-Pero…

-Pero nada James – dijo Lily, que por fin se había girado para mirar a su marido y de esa forma dar más énfasis a su negación - yo me he plantado. Harry y Matt ya me dan bastantes quebraderos de cabeza como para ahora, a mi edad, tener un bebe llorando cada tres horas – sentenció. Y dicho eso se levantó y se dirigió al baño dejando al animago en la cama mirándola con pena.

-Jo, pero yo quiero una niña – insistió.

-Y yo un café – se escuchó desde el baño. A lo que James se apresuró a hacer aparecer un café bien calentito y fue todo lo rápido que pudo sin que se le derramara nada al baño.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi bella dama -le ofreció la taza haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres un payaso – le dijo cogiendo la taza. Dio un buen sorbo, lo dejo en el apoyado en el mueble del baño y se miró en el espejo – Prongs se apresuró a colocarse detrás suyo – estamos mayores ya para una niña, cariño – le dijo. Le cogió las manos a él y se las colocó encima de barriga – míranos, tenemos casi cuarenta, a ti alguna cana empieza a salirte – el intentó protestar, pero era consciente de que era verdad – y a mi empiezan a salirme arruguitas por aquí – con su mano todavía entrelazada con la de su marido se señaló en el rabillo del ojo.

-Pero sigues estando guapísima – le dijo – ¿te acuerdas lo guapa que estabas embarazada? – Sonrió con melancolía – me encantaba que te tumbaras en el sofá con una camiseta mía y me dieras órdenes. _"Tráeme un yogur" "me apetecen fresas", "Jamsie, cariño, ¿sabes qué me podrías traer?"_ – imitó la voz de Lily. Los dos rieron.

-No me veo con fuerzas – sentenció Lily encarando a James y dándole un dulce beso en los labios – ya no me veo capaz.

-Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa – dijo James gastando el último cartucho. Se podía ver tristeza en su rostro, aunque de alguna manera sabía que Lily tenía razón.

-No insistas más, cariño, por favor.

Después de una ducha rápida, los dos bajaron tranquilamente al salón. James no estaba enfadado, pero sí decepcionado. Entendía a su mujer perfectamente, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Era domingo por lo que no tenían prisa para desayunar e ir a sus clases respectivas, pero en el comedor ya había alboroto. En la mesa se encontraban los Black. Patricia estaba sentada en el sofá con gesto serio, mientras que Sirius perseguía a una Alya que en cuanto vio que James y Lily aparecían se fue directamente a los brazos del primero.

-Tío James, ayúdame – le dijo. Éste la aupó y ella escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

-No te escondas de mí, enana – Sirius se acercó a su amigo e hija e intentó cogerla. En la mano llevaba una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón a medio comer –has de terminarte el desayuno.

-¡No quiero! – lloriqueó agarrándose más fuerte a James. Éste, ya sensible por la charla matutina la apretujo más contra sí con gesto serio.

-No empecemos Alya, que ya me estoy hartando de buena mañana – le riñó Sirius. Llevaba media hora para que la niña solo hubiese dado tres bocados a la dichosa tostada.

En el sofá la escena no pasaba desapercibida por las dos mujeres. Lily se había dejado caer al lado de su amiga, la cual aunque también enfadada con su hija por lo cabezota que era, no estaba preocupada. Si no quería comer ahora, ya comería después. Estaba segura que cuando los chicos desayunaran y Alya fuera con ellos, alguien le daría una tostada y entonces comería. Lily por su parte no podía quitar la mirada de James abrazando a Alya con todas sus fuerzas y gesto ausente. Por un breve momento sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y pensó que quizá debería dejarse de prejuicios sobre la edad y hacer caso a James. Siempre le había encantado ver al animago cuidando a sus hijos. La había ayudado mucho con Harry y Matt, y realmente se le daban bien los niños. Pero cuando vio como Sirius cogía a la niña, la obligaba a sentarse en la silla y ésta empezaba a llorar y patalear, sus ganas se esfumaron. Suspiró. Y dio la casualidad que lo hizo a la vez de James. Los dos se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente el pensamiento del otro y se sonrieron con tristeza. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la pareja Black.

Media hora después, mientras Lily y Patricia estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno para subírselo a Christine, la cual llevaba varios días sin salir de la habitación después de la pelea con Remus, Sirius y James estaban en el salón. Cada uno con un café en la mano. Ízar, había aparecido con cara de haber dormido poco, y al ver la escena dramática que estaba montando su hermana, la convenció para que bajara con él al gran comedor. Sirius estaba tan agradecido que le había prometido un Excelente en el siguiente informe de Transformaciones.

James ojeaba distraídamente el periódico El Profeta mientras removía el café, ya frío, con desgana. No había dicho nada desde que había bajado y Sirius que conocía a James como la palma de su mano sabía que algo le carcomía por dentro. Aunque no sabía el qué

-¿Estás bien, Prongs? – le preguntó sacando a James de la ensoñación en la que había metido.

-Sí, sí, claro – contestó mandándole una leve sonrisa. Pasó la página para disimular.

-¿Te has peleado con la pelirroja? – volvió a preguntar mientras le daba un mordisco a la tostada que Alya no había querido

-Para nada.

-Entonces…

-Nada, Sirius, estoy bien.

-Uiii, tú estás fatal – saltó - Tú sólo me llamas Sirius cuando no estás bien - dijo sabiamente. James no contestó, por lo que Sirius tomó medidas drásticas. Dejó la tostada encima de la mesa, le robó el periódico que estaba leyendo su amigo y lo lanzó al sofá, y colocando la silla justo enfrente del animago le dijo - ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu querido hermano qué te pasa? Porque sé que te pasa algo.

-¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya? – le inquirió en broma. Sirius sonrió de forma encantadora y levantando la ceja le instó a que hablara – Me das envidia, Padfoot – empezó recalcando el apodo – últimamente cada vez que te veo con Alya no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de ti. Alya te adora y tú a ella, se te cae la baba con la pequeña y yo hace días que no puedo dejar de pensar que me encantaría tener una niña – se sinceró y por el tono y la cara pesarosa de James, Sirius entendió a la perfección por donde iban los tiros.

-Y Lily no quiere – afirmó Sirius

-Dice que ya estamos mayores para tener un bebé, y sé que tiene razón. Ya no tenemos veinte años como cuando tuvimos a los chicos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme desilusionado – miró seriamente a Sirius, y éste sólo pudo darle un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro – echo de menos que un mocoso venga corriendo con los brazos estirados, sonriendo y gritando ¡papi, papi! – dijo con melancolía.

-¿No hay posibilidad alguna de convencerla?

-Me ha pedido por favor, que no insista más – Sirius le sonrió con lástima. Sabía que sería imposible convencer a Lily – ¿así que cuando tenga mucho mono, me prestas a Alya? – dijo intentando bromear. Sirius se apresuró a asentir.

Mientas tanto en la cocina, las mujeres mantenían la misma conversación, pero en un tono muy diferente

-¿Qué os pasa? – le había soltado Patricia sólo al traspasar la puerta y después de cerrarla. Era muy raro verlos de esa manera.

-¿Que qué nos pasa? ¡Que James me ha pedido que tengamos una niña! – le contestó exaltada. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y más después de lo que había sentido después de ver a James abrazando a su ahijada. Necesitaba que le dijeran que James le estaba pidiendo una locura.

-¿Ahora? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

-¡Qué le voy a decir! ¡Qué no! Que ya estoy mayor para eso – contestó como si esa fuera la única opción.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué sólo me sacas un año! – protestó indignada. Tanto Sirius como ella tenían problemas con admitir que sus años mozos empezaban a pasar - Y la verdad es que todavía puedes, mira Christine.

-¡Sí, mira cómo esta! – se defendió. ¿Pero es que nadie la entendía?

-Su caso es excepcional, ya lo sabes. Así que si quisieras podrías – le dijo suavizando el modo. No entendía por qué Lily, la tranquila Lily, la que a pesar de tener a dos hijos traviesos y a un marido adolescente siempre mantenía la calma, ahora se mostraba tan nerviosa. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pensaba que me apoyarías – la acusó Lily sintiéndose traicionada. Con lo tranquilo que se le había presentado el domingo.

-No, si yo te apoyo en lo que quieras, pero que esa excusa…

-Que no, que no me apetece – dijo sin más. Empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Es por James? – tanteó Patricia.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! - se apresuró a decir – ¡Soy yo! Me gusta cómo estamos ahora. Volvemos a ser una pareja, volvemos a tener la libertad de salir sin preocuparnos de no volver tarde para recogerlos, de hacer lo que queramos sin tener que pedir favores a los demás…

-Nunca nos ha importado quedarnos con los chicos – intervino Patricia. Todos ellos habían cuidado de los niños de sus amigos como si fueran suyos propios. De hecho raro era el fin de semana donde cada matrimonio se quedara en su casa con sus hijos. Todos habían cuidado de todos sin importarle lo más mínimo – Mira Lily – le dijo Patricia cogiendo a su amiga por los brazos – si no quieres tener más hijos, me parece estupendo, es tu cuerpo y tu decisión, pero sé que muy en el fondo te gustaría – Lily iba a protestar pero Patricia la miró para que callara – se te ilumina la cara cada vez que ves a James con Alya y se te caerá la baba cuando tenga en brazos a la niña de Christine. Así que antes de negarte en rotundo, piénsatelo, porque quizá luego sí que ya será demasiado tarde – sentenció y dicho eso salió de la cocina camino a la habitación de Christine, dejando a Lily más confundida aún.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Nos estamos portando bien con las actualizaciones y es que nos ha dado tanta alegría volver que estamos enchufadísimas escribiendo a todo trapo. Esperamos que os haya gustado este capi. Las cosas con los Lupin se complican un poco, pero hay que darle un poco de emoción a la cosa, jejejeje. Dejad vuestros mensajes con quejas y sugerencias que nos encantan.

Un beso enorme de las tres.

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS

Forsak: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por estar ahí desde hace tanto tiempo, la verdad es que pensábamos que la gente ya se había olvidado, pero seguís ahí y nos encanta, y muchas gracias por este mensaje. Puede que lo percibas tan vívido porque para nosotras los personajes son casi de la familia. Hace tantos años que están en nuestras cabezas que es como si les conociéramos de siempre. La parte de Remus y Christine es muy bonita y muy intensa y el mérito de cómo queda es de Evix que es genial y que tiene a esos personajes tan en su vida que podría invitarlos a la cena de navidad jejejeje. Intentaremos que todos vayan encontrando su camino y su papel en la familia y seguro que las cosas se llevan mejor. Un beso y otra vez muchas gracias.

**Yedra Phoenix**: Hola Yedra! Andrea ya lo tiene claro, va a se ataque frontal jejeje y Alan al fin se ha dado cuenta de su error aunque no te confíes mucho, jejejeje. En este capi ya has visto a dónde ha ido Alan y qué es lo que piensa. A ver cómo siguen las cosas. Muchos besos y hasta el siguiente.

**Pokechessi**: Hola! Esperamos que te haya gustado también éste, aunque Remus sigue para que le peguen jejejeje. Un beso!

**Lorephelps**: Nosotras estamos muy felices de volver a estar las tres, por fin. A ver, Andrea e Ízar… ya veremos, encontraran otros obstáculos en el camino. Las cosas del amor. Remus y Chris… pobres, lo que están sufriendo. A ver si mejora la cosa, jejejeje. Besos y gracias por seguir ahí.

**Blackness Niniel**: No hemos tardado mucho, verdad? Muchas gracias y besos.


	35. Desorientados

**CAPÍTULO 35: DESORIENTADOS.**

_Torre de Gryffindor. Lunes. 7.45 a.m_

La noche llegaba a su fin y dejaba paso a un nuevo día. A esas horas el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se respiraba tranquilidad y todavía había más calma en las habitaciones de los alumnos que aprovechaban el máximo el tiempo que tenían para dormir. Y la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso de los leones no era una excepción. Solo una leve claridad empezaba a entrar por una de las ventanas que los jóvenes habían olvidado de cerrar a última hora de la noche cuando un ruido estridente y repetitivo empezó a sonar, sacándolos a todos de los maravillosos brazos de Morfeo.

"Pipipi! Pipipipi!Pipipipi!"

-¡Pero que coj…! – se empezó a escuchar desde una de las camas cuando un rayo de luz blanco salió desde la cama contigua e impacto con el causante del sonido. El despertador que Ízar usaba desde primer curso.

-¡Era un regalo de Lily! – protestó levantándose rápidamente para recoger el reloj e intentar arreglarlo. Tarea imposible ya que se había prácticamente desintegrado - ¡Alan!

-Protestas a partir de las nueve – murmuró entre sueños el arcángel, girándose en la cama sin prestar atención a su amigo.

Ofendidísimo, Izar, salió de la cama y con un movimiento de varita descorrió todas las cortinas dejando entrar toda la claridad de la mañana.

-Nos toca pociones – dijo mientras se dirigía al baño - cuando salga del baño os quiero a todos despiertos – mandó ejerciendo de prefecto, pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.

15 minutos después, cuando salió ya limpito, vestido y peinado, sus tres camaradas seguían tal cual los había dejado, si no peor. Alan había cerrado otra vez los doseles de su cama, Harry seguía con la cabeza cubierta con la almohada y Ron, tumbado con un brazo encima de sus ojos roncaba sonoramente.

Sin sorprenderse demasiado (Ízar solo los había visto levantarse al primer grito el día de navidad), salió de la habitación murmurando:

-Yo os he avisado

_Gran comedor 8.30 p.m_

Aunque era temprano las mesas de las cuatro casas ya empezaban a estar ocupadas de los alumnos más previsores y porque negarlo, de los más zampones.

Ízar entró cantando la canción de moda en ese momento y echó una miraba rápida de reconocimiento. Todavía no había bajado nadie de su curso, ni siquiera las chicas, por lo se sentó distraídamente en su zona favorita de la mesa y empezó a servirse café y un par de tostadas recién hechas mientras ojeaba la sección de deportes del periódico profético.

-Esos son mis chudleys – iba susurrando al ver el resultado de la liga de quidditch cuando un suave roce por su espada le izó que se le cayera la tostada que tenía en la mano.

-Buenos días – saludó dulcemente Andrea mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Mira que tiene sitios" pensó Ízar, pero su cortesía Black salió de lo más profundo de él, a pesar de que tenía que demostrar que seguía ofendido.

-Buenos días – murmuró por lo bajo dando la vuelta a la tostada que por supuesto había caído boca abajo.

-Sí que estas impaciente por dar pociones - dijo Andrea dando conversación como si entre ellos dos no hubiese pasado nada – yo he tenido que dejar sonar el despertador tres veces porque no conseguía levantarme, ¿Otra tostada? – le ofreció coquetamente

Pero cuando Ízar iba a contestar, otro Black se le adelantó.

-Gracias Andrea – dijo Sirius y sin dar tiempo a ninguno de los dos a protestar se metió media en la boca - ¿Gha hosg hagbheis pegdonau?

-¿Dónde están los tíos? – esquivó la pregunta el joven animago, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Andrea

-A James y Lily se les han pegado las sabanas – dijo después de tragar y guiñando un ojo con sorna- y tu madre se estaba peleando con Alya por la ropa otra vez.

-¡Muy buenos días!

-Mira que contento viene el pequeño Mattie hoy – saludó Sirius despeinando el pelo cariñosamente – luego me cuentas porque estas así, me voy a por un café que tengo un sueño – dijo el animago y sin esperar respuesta se fue hacia la mesa presidencial

- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe que ha sido la pequeña explosión que se ha escuchado esta mañana temprano? – preguntó e Ízar empezó a negar disgustado con la cabeza.

_Mazmorras del Castillo. 8,58 a.m_

Sin poder evitarlo, Ízar había pasado todo el desayuno al lado de Andrea y aunque había charlado más con Matt que con ella, a la chica no pareció importarle porque seguía igual de dicharachera que como había llegado al comedor.

Ahora, a falta de un par de minutos para que llegara Snape, estaba sentado contra la pared, observando disimuladamente como Andrea hablaba con Hermione. Sus tres compañeros todavía no habían hecho aparición y ya empezaba a recriminarse el no haber insistido, cuando todos ellos aparecieron con toda la ropa a mal poner delante suyo tras un fogonazo.

-Gracias por despertarnos, estrellita – soltó Harry mientras se ponía a toda prisa la corbata. Snape se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Y encima tengo que aguantar a este con el estómago vacío – añadió Alan señalando con la cabeza a su profesor más odiado – Ya podrías habernos traído algún bollo tu también.

-No haber destruido mi despertador

-Uiii que rencoroso – canturreó Alan mientras seguía al resto de sus compañeros dentro del aula, donde un olor repugnante les dio la bienvenida – aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi mejor tener el estómago vacío - añadió cuando vio que a Ízar se le ponía la cara verde e intentaba aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

_Invernadero 14,32 p.m_

Si las tres horas de pociones habían sido insufribles debido al nauseabundo olor que habían tenido que soportar los chicos de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin, la hora de herbologia que estaban dando ahora no era mucho mejor. En el invernadero 3, el más pequeño de todos, hacía un calor espantoso, estaban todos apretujados los unos con los otros observando como la profesora Gala, amiguita de su profesor más odiado, trasplantaba una planta tras otra mientras les iba explicando cada una de sus partes con pelos y señales. Literalmente. Porque esas asquerosillas plantas tenían una serie de pelos en sus raíces, y unas marcas en las hojas que te hacían saber si eran machos o hembras. "Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo" murmuró Harry.

Y por si fueran pocos los males de los chicos, Ízar, lo estaba pasando peor todavía. Aún tenía el estómago del revés, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo no había probado bocado, ahora tenía un hambre atroz y a su lado se encontraba cierta chica morena, que disimuladamente iba chocándose con él con el pretexto de que no cabían todos, y aunque intentaba controlarse no podía evitar que se le escaparan suspiros cada vez más airados hasta que el último había llamado la atención de la profesora

-¿Algún problema señor Black? – dijo Gala llamando la atención al chico todavía con la planta en la mano

"Muchos" pensó pero con una fingida sonrisa de arrepentimiento negó, con lo que la profesora siguió con sus plantas.

-Creo que todavía llevo ese maldito olor en la ropa – le susurró Alan por lo bajini – a que sí, mira huele – dijo acercándole la manga a la altura de la nariz.

-¡No voy a oler esa mierda! – gritó Ízar intentando deshacerse de su amigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la profesora

-¡Fuera de mi clase, Black!

-Pero…

-¡Fuera!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y enfadado como una mona con su amigo, que le hacía un pequeño gesto de burla, salió del invernadero pateando todos los hierbajos que encontraba por su paso

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de tumbarse derrotado encima del césped.

-Si lo sé no me levanto – se quejó con amargura.

Vente minutos más tarde empezó a escuchar jaleo detrás suyo. Sus compañeros empezaban a salir del invernadero rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, no fuera que la profesora les pidiera ayuda con las plantas peludas.

-Esas plantas tienen más pelos que las piernas de papá – iba diciendo Harry haciendo reír a Alan y Andrea que avanzaban hacia Ízar cogidos de la cintura.

-Lo que te has perdido chaval – dijo Alan a modo de saludo.

-No me interesa - cortó Ízar intentando levantarse. Llevaba tanto rato tumbado que se le estaban durmiendo las piernas dificultándole la faena - ¿podríais echarme una mano, no? – le dijo a sus amigos, pero la primera mano que le se acercó, no fue ni la de Harry ni la de Alan. Andrea había dado un paso adelante rápidamente y le tendía ahora la mano con una sonrisa. Consciente de que rechazarla sería demasiado feo, la cogió intentando obviar el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda – gracias – dijo más bien al cuello de su camino y empezó a andar.

-¿Pero qué le pasa hoy a este? – dijo Harry a lo que Alan y Andrea se encogieron de hombros.

Por fin y por suerte para el mayor de los Black la clase de criaturas mágicas pasó sin ningún percance que resaltar. El bichejo limpia-cubas que les enseño Moore no le mordió, ni le escupió ni siquiera lo miró, cosa que verdaderamente agradeció, y ahora volvía agotado y hambriento al gran comedor listo para probar todos los platos del menú que los elfos habían preparado.

-Me comería un ciervo entero - dijo casualmente sirviéndose un gran trozo de codero al horno

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma – se escuchó una voz por detrás

-Ai perdona tío James – se excusó rápidamente - quería decir… - el resto de los chicos, incluso Matt que ya se encontraba ahí, rieron.

-Ni en broma – insistió con gestó de asco – mira, piel de gallina solo de pensarlo – les enseñó el brazo, que efectivamente tenía todos los pelos de punta – un ciervo dice – negando todavía con la cabeza se dirigió hacia la mesa presidencial donde Lily ya lo esperaba – cría tigres para que te coman entero.

-Hoy no hago una a derechas – se lamentó mientras veía a su padrino saludar a su mujer con un suave beso - a veces tengo la bocaza de mi padre.

-No te fustigues más estrellita, un comentario desafortunado – empezó a decir Alan, pero a medio camino recordó el grito en medio de la clase – bueno unos cuantos, los tiene cualquiera.

- Ja, ja, ja – rió sarcásticamente, yo solo quiero comerme esto e irme a dormir

-Pero si solo son las siete y media y hay millones de tareas por hacer – le dijo a Harry – y millones de opciones mejores que dormir – añadió justo cuando vio entrar a Yael.

- No veas el Romeo que alto pica – soltó Alan, el por su parte tenía un muslo de pollo bien doradito en la mano – aunque a decir verdad creo que tiene razón, me buscaré un plan para luego.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es conseguirme un nuevo despertador

-¿Todavía estás con eso? Pero si tenía mil años

-Pues por eso – insistió de forma infantil, haciendo reír a todos.

Lo que no sabía Ízar, era que tres horas más tarde, cuando por fin lograra acabar todas las tareas, y subiera a su habitación, debajo de su almohada encontraría un despertador nuevo, con una nota con una A y un olor que le recordaba a cierta chica.

Christine se sostuvo en el borde de la cama, a punto de caer desfallecida. Jadeando, se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo y la imagen le devolvió una figura insegura, temblando en medio de una crisis de dolor y con la abultada barriga parpadeando una luz emergente. Apretó los párpados contra las mejillas y se apoyó en el colchón, tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo. El camisón de lencería francesa que Remus le había regalado durante su estancia en París se le ceñía a las curvas de las caderas, marcando las formas del embarazo, pero pliegues hermosos que descubrían su buen estado de forma de antaño.

-Mierda...- farfulló, rebuscando en los cajones de la mesita de noche, sin éxito. No era posible que las pociones se hubiesen vuelto a agotar. Sirius le había pedido a Snape una buena cantidad apenas unos días atrás y dudaba mucho que volviese a hacerle el favor.

-Una dama como tú jamás debe perder los modales.- susurró una voz a su espalda. Christine se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, pues no había sido capaz de detectar ninguna presencia, pese a que la luz de la aparición arcángel debería haberla advertido. Con los brazos en jarra y una expresión de afecto, la figura de un chico joven, de unos treinta y tantos, la miraba con ternura. Christine parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Sin embargo, nada en las facciones que veía podían engañarla. El pelo largo y moreno, recogido en una coleta baja, las pupilas de un azul dilatado y eléctrico y los músculos marcados sobre una elegante túnica oscura, no dejaban la menor duda.

-¡Rigel!- Christine caminó un paso, pero fue él quien realizó el mayor esfuerzo de movimiento, arrodillándose ante ella y bajando la cabeza.- ¡Oh, vamos, no es necesario!- el chico se levantó, con una sonrisa destacando sobre sus facciones hermosas y Christine, tentativamente, le rodeó el cuello.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Te he echado de menos, cariño.- Rigel la abrazó por la cintura, poniendo mucho cuidado en no hacerle daño en la abultada barriga.- Estás preciosa.- Christine reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro y los ojos se le cerraron en un estado de seminconsciencia, abordado por la falta de energía y la calidez que emitía el cuerpo del arcángel.

-Rigel...

-¿Chris?- Rigel se retiró, cogiéndola en brazos y depositándola en la cama. Se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Christine luchó por vencer al cansancio y lo miró.

-¿Ves cómo no era necesario que mostraras respeto? He perdido mi poder...

-Cariño...- Rigel le acarició la cara, mostrando una preocupación extrema.- Tú siempre serás la más fuerte para mí.- apretó los dientes y dejó que su energía fluyera a través de su cuerpo, resbalando por sus extremidades y colándose en los poros de la piel de Christine.

-¡No, por favor!- suplicó ella, al ver lo que pretendía.- Es peligroso para ti.- Rigel sonrió.

-Sé que no soy como tú o como tu hijo. Pero puedo sufrir un poco a cambio de ver de nuevo la luz en tus ojos...- Christine bebió de aquella energía como si se tratase de una droga, incapaz de concebir un modo mejor de resistir su dolor. No pensó en nadie mientras el poder de Rigel se extendía sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera se permitió recordar que aquello era, en el mundo de los arcángeles, un gesto muy íntimo y personal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- murmuró Christine, compungida.

-Hay rumores...y quería corroborarlo por mí mismo. Chris, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

-Ella es importante...

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás sola?- Rigel apretó la mandíbula, en un gesto de incomodidad y dolor. Llevaba unos minutos vaciando su poder y era demasiado para él.

-Remus no lo aprueba. Y Alan...está disgustado.- Rigel chasqueó la lengua. El color de las mejillas de Christine adquirió una tonalidad más rosada y él le examinó las pupilas complacido, apagando el flujo de energía.

-Es tu responsabilidad.

-Lo sé. Pero son magos, Rigel, no pueden entender la vida de la misma forma que nosotros...no pueden ver o sentir igual.

-Tu hijo sí.- opinó Rigel.

-No quiere perder a su madre.- él asintió, disconforme con lo que Christine estaba sufriendo y ella leyó su expresión con absoluta claridad y también su corazón. Un amigo como él no podía desear su muerte, pero jamás podía renunciar a hacer perdurar la vida de alguien vital en la historia del mundo y la niña lo era. Entraban en conflicto muchos aspectos que magos y arcángeles veían desde bandos distintos. Christine era la unión entre ellos.

Christine le pidió a Rigel que se quedara a lo largo del día, para poder ponerse al corriente sobre lo que habían sido sus vidas. Rigel estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando Christine le relataba cómo se había adaptado a vivir prácticamente como una bruja y que realizaba casi todo utilizando una varita. Él por su parte, no había cambiado mucho. Su última compañera había muerto al cuidar de su protegido y ahora se encontraba solo, como había sucedido gran parte de su vida. Todavía no había localizado a la persona a la que debía proteger y se pasaba la vida viajando de un lugar a otro, con la esperanza de que eso ocurriera pronto.

Cuando Patricia y Lily subieron a comer las primeras, se encontraron a la pareja hablando en los sofás de la sala común. Ellas no lo conocían y se llevaron un gran sobresalto, hasta que Christine las tranquilizó y se decidió a presentarlas. Lo malo es que tanto una como otra se habían quedado algo descolocadas, al admirar la visión que Merlín había puesto sobre sus ojos. Y así, en medio de presentaciones, las encontraron Sirius y James cuando entraron por el retrato. En vez de interrumpir la conversación, Sirius activó sus sentidos de merodeador y tiró de James para esconderse detrás de una columna, como si no hubiesen atravesado la puerta. Después de todo, las chicas y el..."sujeto desconocido", ni se habían percatado de sus presencias.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sirius de inmediato, dándole un codazo a James, como si él tuviese la culpa de que Patricia, por casualidad, tuviera una mano puesta sobre el hombro de aquel tipo.

-Y yo que sé. Será...será...- James intentaba hacer memoria, pero las palabras se le agotaban mientras observaba como su mujer se sonrojaba, cada vez que el chico se dirigía a ella.- ¿Quién coño es el maremo este?

-¿Y si...?- las neuronas de Sirius trabajaban deprisa, buscando asociar la cara con algo reconocible. Veía su larga melena azabache, recogida de manera grácil con una goma de pelo, sus facciones varoniles, los músculos marcándole la ropa y la cabeza de estatura que debía sacarle y la sangre le estaba hirviendo por dentro.- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tipo de sexto...?- Sirius hizo un gesto con las manos como si bailara una sardana. James arrugó el entrecejo.- Sí...el que las traía a todas de calle...¿cómo...cómo se llamaba?

-¿Armando?- James y Sirius se miraron. De sus cerebros prácticamente salía humo.- Sí, ya sé quién, pero no, ése al final era gay...

-¿En serio?- A Sirius se le iluminó la cara. Había estado a punto de echarle un par de maldiciones en el pasado porque todas las chicas iban detrás de él.- ¿Y...cómo era...ah, sí...el de Slytherin...Serpus?- James se retocó las gafas, en un intento por hacer memoria.

-¿El que...?

-Sí, ese mismo...

-No...no puede ser...- ambos miraron en dirección a las chicas.

-Tiene que ser él.

-Espera, Padfood, no...¿no te acuerdas que le cayó un caldero encima en Pociones?- Sirius y James se estremecieron al mismo tiempo y soltaron una expresión de asco.

-Egggsss...es verdad, ¿no fue Snivellus?

-Si, fue él.- corroboró James.- Le dejó la cara echa una pena...

-Cierto, cierto.- asintió Sirius, conforme, cruzándose de brazos y cabeceando afirmativamente.- ¿Un minuto de silencio?- ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡No! ¡Era de Slytherin!- soltaron al mismo tiempo, partiéndose de risa.

-Chicos...- Remus, que acababa de cruzar el retrato sin percatarse de nada y vio a sus amigos desternillándose por los suelos, se acercó a ellos, interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Moony!- James le echó los brazos sobre los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia la columna. Sirius seguía concentrado en ver como aquel tío mostraba una sonrisa perfecta y acariciaba suavemente el brazo de Patricia. Cuando "su" mujer se rió encantada, pensó que era el momento de intervenir, pero Remus se había quedado mirando la escena con la boca ligeramente abierta. Veía a Christine, pero no la veía como en los últimos días, sino sospechosamente recuperada, mientras sonreía y se abrazaba por la cintura con aquel hombre. Remus apretó los puños y la mandíbula se le desencajó.- Ey, Moony, ¿pero tú le conoces?

-No me hace falta.- murmuró Remus. Un rictus de dolor le cruzaba la cara.- Es un arcángel.- Sirius se detuvo justo cuando iba a sacar su encanto Black para interrumpir a Patricia y junto a James, miraron a su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió. Volvió a echarle un repaso y se dio cuenta de que había un aura especial rodeándolo, algo que lo hacía especialmente atrayente.- Ahora que lo dices...¿es...- Sirius intercambió una mirada con James, no quería meter la pata.- ...un conocido de Christine?

-No. - negó Remus. Sirius mostró una sonrisa de disculpa, pero en el fondo, no se sentía a gusto con la conversación.

-¿Un primo?

-No.

-¿Su hermano?

-¡Sirius, no!- James le dio un codazo para que se callara.- Probablemente es alguien enviado por los mayores para supervisar el embarazado de Christine, ¿eh, Moony?- Pero Remus parecía que hubiese acudido a un entierro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la forma en la que Christine rodeaba la cintura de aquel tío y en como sonreía ante sus comentarios, feliz, tranquila y relajada, como no la encontraba en meses. Algo había cambiado en ella, como si en brazos de él, se sintiera segura y protegida.

-Me marcho.- murmuró, cabizbajo, incapaz de seguir contemplando el espectáculo. Se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato. James y Sirius se apresuraron a seguirlo, pero antes de salir, echaron un nuevo vistazo hacia sus mujeres. Ni ellas ni el arcángel se habían dado cuenta todavía de sus presencias.

A la hora de la cena, después de más clases, Lily y Patricia habían ido a buscar a Sirius y a James al aula de Defensa para decirles que iban a cenar todos juntos, porque se había presentado un amigo de Christine. Insistieron en llamar también a Remus, pero James lo excusó, diciendo que no se encontraba muy bien y que sería algún cambio del ciclo lunar.

Mientras Sirius y James se presentaban e intercambiaban unas palabras con el arcángel, bebiendo unas cervezas, las tres mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, a hablar tranquilamente, aguardando a que los elfos domésticos hicieran aparecer los platos de la cena.

-¿Desde cuando le conoces?- quiso saber Lily, arrugando las cejas, al ver una postura claramente de macho Alfa en el comportamiento de James. Christine bebió un sorbo de agua e hizo memoria.

-Desde que ambos éramos niños. Su madre y la mía eran amigas y a menudo jugábamos juntos.

-Yo sí que jugaría con él...- murmuró Patricia, mordiendo el tenedor, en una panorámica perfecta del culo de Rigel.- Está que se rompe...¡qué digo! ¡Está buenísimo...!

-Patri, córtate un poco.- suplicó Lily, aunque ella era incapaz de apartar la mirada de los brazos musculosos de Rigel, ahora que se había quitado la parte superior de la pieza de la túnica y enseñaba los antebrazos.

-¡Cortarse dice!- farfulló Patricia, meneando el tenedor en la boca. En un momento determinado, Rigel la miró y sonrió con ternura y Patricia se clavó el cubierto en el labio, haciéndolo sangrar.- ¡Auch!

-Eso te pasa por indiscreta.- Christine meneó la cabeza y vertió una leve ráfaga de energía sobre el labio de su amiga, curándolo al instante.

-Eh, eh, eh.- Patricia se retiró, pero ya había sanado.- ¿Qué diablos haces? No desperdicies tu energía...- Christine le sonrió.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.- Lily intercambió una mirada de complicidad con ella.

-¿Ha sido cosa de Rigel?

-Sí...- confesó Christine, bajando la cabeza.- No he podido resistirme.- Patricia las miraba a ambas como si se hubiesen vuelto locas.- Estaba muy necesitada...

-¡No!- el grito de Patricia captó el interés de los demás, que posaron la vista sobre ella. Se disculpó y bajó la voz.- Tía, qué fuerte, te podías haber cortado un poco...

-Era inevitable- confesó Christine azorada. Lily le cogió de la mano, para apoyarla.

-Tranquila, cielo, lo comprendemos. En tu estado...- a Patricia iba a darle un ictus. ¿Cómo era posible que ellas, que hacía un minuto le habían cortado el rollo, estuviesen hablando tan a la ligera de una infidelidad?

-Pero, pero, pero...¿cómo has podido hacerle esto a Remus?- cuchicheó, clavando la punta del tenedor sobre el mantel. Christine la miró un poco ofendida.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? Estaba a punto de desmayarme..- Patricia evaluó el cuerpo de Rigel.

-No...si lo entiendo...- se medio disculpó.- Pero...no sé...¿no crees que no merecía la pena por un rato...estropearlo todo?- Christine y Lily se miraron, intentando leer detrás de esas palabras.

-Patricia.- susurró Lily, negando con la cabeza.- Hablamos de que Rigel le ha dado energía a Christine, ¿verdad?

-¡Ahhh!- Patricia se abanicó con la servilleta, ligeramente acalorada y cerró las piernas, juntándolas entre sí, para matar el sofocón. Las copas de vino que habían bebido, el calor y el pedazo de elemento que tenía delante le habían jugado una mala pasada.- Claro, claro, de la energía...sí, eso está bien, muy muy bien...

-No debería haberlo hecho.- se lamentó Christine, cerrando los ojos.- Pero Rigel para mí es...- negó con la cabeza, invadida por los recuerdos.- ...es muy importante.

-Aguarda.- la detuvo Patricia, volviendo a la perspicacia.- Es que acaso...¿pasó algo entre vosotros en el pasado?- Christine se tapó la cara con las manos, restregándose los ojos cansados.

-Sí.- confesó, tomando aire.- Nos acostamos varias veces...- al ver la cara de sus amigas, se apresuró a explicarse.- No es lo que creéis...en nuestra raza, las cosas son algo distintas. Es un acto de profundo respeto y nos ayuda a controlar emociones, sensaciones y a intercambiar dones. Rigel me tiene mucha devoción, él es el único al que se lo he permitido, aparte de Remus.

-¿Permitido?- Christine suspiró. Mientras hablaban, los elfos domésticos habían rellenado la vajilla de plata con platos suculentos.

-Los rangos de los arcángeles se miden por poder. En lo más alto de la cúspide están los mayores. Por encima de todos, ellos tienen poderes extraordinariamente necesarios para la evolución del destino. Después, el liderazgo va en función del nivel de energía. Mi energía es altamente superior al de cualquier arcángel.

-¿Eso quiere decir que deberías...liderar a los arcángeles?- inquirió Lily. Christine ya le había manifestado con anterioridad algunas de sus preocupaciones.

-Si hubiese una guerra, esa sería mi responsabilidad, sin duda.- Christine dio un nuevo sorbo de agua.- Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a Rigel. Los arcángeles únicamente tienen derecho a mantener relaciones sexuales con otro arcángel de su misma condición, un igual o un inferior, salvo que el arcángel con mayor rango decida aceptar la propuesta. Escogen por rango en igualdad de condiciones, masculinas o femeninas. Una mujer también puede solicitar a un hombre y sólo se tiene una obligación real de obedecer si el arcángel tiene un rango superior. Pero en el fondo, a la mayoría les resulta embriagador y placentero. Los arcángeles no hacen el amor como los humanos corrientes, sino que proyectan sus poderes para obtener experiencias mucho más intensas.

-Y Rigel te lo pidió...- tanteó Patricia. Christine bajó la barbilla y sonrió, recordándolo con cariño.

-Rigel era un amigo muy querido para mí.- respondió.- Y tenía una habilidad que me resultaba muy útil, cuando todavía era una adolescente que batallaba a diario contra mi madre.- hizo un alto y las miró a los ojos.- Rigel es capaz de proyectar su energía creando duplicados de sí mismo. No son de carne y hueso ni tienen un rostro definido, simplemente son figuras de energía.- Lily y Patricia no dijeron nada, imaginando lo que podía suponer aquello.- Pensad en lo placentero que resulta hacer el amor mientras tienes varias proyecciones acariciándote en distintas zonas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Patricia. Le daba vergüenza sólo de pensarlo.- ¿Y sabe Remus que te acostaste con él?

-Ahora sí.- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. La copa de agua que Christine llevaba en las manos, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Patricia y Lily se dieron la vuelta alarmadas, muy preocupadas por la expresión de furia que mostraba el rostro de Remus.

-Remus...- Christine se levantó de la mesa, intentando acercarse a él, pero Remus levantó los brazos, para impedir que ella lo tocara y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he tenido bastante...

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un molesto silencio. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Remus, Patricia no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que les había contado Christine y lanzaba miradas constantes e indiscretas hacia Rigel, que era el único que se sentía a gusto con la ausencia de comentarios. La actitud de la mujer no pasaba desapercibida para Sirius, que sorbía la sopa con estruendo, intentando captar su atención. James, igual de celoso, ideaba mentalmente cómo incomodar al arcángel, mientras que Lily estaba sumamente preocupada por su mejor amiga. Christine parecía haber caído por un abismo y apenas probaba bocado.

-Con que...¿Rigel?- soltó James, para romper el hielo.- ¿Un nombre de estrella, no?- el arcángel asintió, con cortesía.

-Nuestro pueblo está muy familiarizado con la naturaleza y el estudio de las constelaciones. Sus cambios son indicios de acontecimientos en el destino, así que es lógico que se escojan nombres que lo relacionen todo.

-Pues en mi familia todos tenemos nombres de estrellas también.- masculló Sirius, orgulloso y sacando pecho. Patricia no desvió la mirada del arcángel y eso le molestó.- De hecho, todo el mundo sabe que Sirio es más importante que Rigel...

-Bueno, Rigel es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión.- intervino Patricia, sonriendo al arcángel. Él le devolvió el cumplido, inclinando la cabeza.

-Y Sirio es la estrella más brillante del firmamento...- insistió Sirius.

-Pero hay estudios que afirman que...

-¿Es qué no te gusta mi nombre?- rugió Sirius, lanzando la servilleta sobre el plato. Patricia parpadeó, confusa por la reacción exagerada de él.

-Claro que sí, nene. Me limitaba a mencionar lo que la profesora Vector siempre dice de...

-Disculpadme.- Christine se levantó de la mesa de golpe, en dirección a las escaleras. Rigel también se levantó y se marchó tras ella, sin dar ninguna explicación.

La encontró en su dormitorio, sentada en la cama, haciéndose una trenza en su larga melena azabache. Se acuclilló enfrente de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo complacerte?- susurró. Se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro, con el dorso de la mano. Christine parpadeó, para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

-Ya lo has hecho. Has sido muy valiente desafiando a los mayores.- Rigel bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.- Sé muy bien que han prohibido a los demás acercarse a mí...de lo contrario, nada habría impedido que Ursae estuviese aquí. A pesar de las disputas que he tenido con mi pueblo, ella habría venido...siempre ha sido mi amiga.

-Nada me hubiese apartado de verte, Chris.- murmuró Rigel. Se arrodilló en el suelo y le besó la mano.- Pero ya no podré volver. Los mayores no me lo permitirán.

-Adiós Rigel...- él alzó la cabeza, mientras se envolvía en una columna de luz blanquecina, preparado para desaparecer.

-Cuídate, Chris y...salva a la niña.- Christine sonrió y asintió, acariciando las chispas blancas que se esparcieron tras la desaparición.

Así, sentada en la misma posición, la encontró Remus cuando subió media hora más tarde, cargado con un cajón lleno de pociones. Christine apenas se movió de la postura, mientras él almacenaba los frascos a lo largo de la mesita de noche.

-¿Te las ha dado Snape?

-He ido a pedírselas.- murmuró Remus, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Christine se puso en pie.

-Permíteme que te lo explique.

-Déjalo.- Remus cerró los puños, cargado de rencor, remordimiento y celos. La Christine que había vislumbrado al medio día había desaparecido con Rigel, como si él se hubiese llevado lo mejor de ella. Y probablemente, ya no volvería a hallarla en aquel cuerpo magullado por el embarazo, debilitado por la escasez de energía.- Después de todo, visto lo visto, debo estar siendo irrespetuoso contigo. Tal vez, debería arrodillarme ante ti como él hace...

-¡No!- protestó Christine, acercándose hacia él, horrorizada por sus palabras.- ¡Remus, yo jamás he pretendido eso! Nuestra relación es muy distinta a...

-Estás a gusto con lo que eres...

-Remus, únicamente comprendo la magnitud de mi sacrificio, la importancia de la vida...- Remus se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Su rostro marcaba una expresión de dolor.

-¿Soy tan insignificante que no lo entiendo? ¿Un simple mago? ¿Un pobre idiota que ni siquiera merece conocer los detalles de tus revolcones con...?

-¡Remus, ya basta!- lo interrumpió Christine, dolida.- No vas a ofenderme de ese modo.- Remus parpadeó. Por un momento, la furia le había desbordado.

-Discúlpame. He sido desconsiderado.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- reveló Christine.- No estábamos juntos. Y sólo fue sexo, Remus.- él la miró detenidamente.

-Fue mucho más que eso.

-Sí.- confesó Christine.- Lo fue porque lo necesitaba.- Remus se dio la vuelta y salió precipitadamente por la puerta, dando un portazo. Christine se tapó la cara con las manos, derrumbándose ante la evidencia. Estaba predestinado que Remus y ella discutiesen por todo, que estuvieran separados ante la inminente llegada de su hija. Se habían erigido mil barreras entorno a ellos y no veía la luz al final del túnel. Únicamente fue capaz de calmar los nervios cuando se tumbó en la cama y sintió una patada de la niña, proyectándose sobre su barriga. Había vida en ella y eso era lo que más importaba.

Sirius y James se habían acostado sin dirigirles la palabra a sus mujeres y se habían dejado querer mientras se duchaban y se vestían haciéndose los interesantes, aunque al final James se había rendido, como casi siempre, en cuanto Lily se había acurrucado debajo de su brazo, abrazada a su cintura.

-Quita esa cara de cervatilla.- le gruñó James, pero sólo sirvió para que Lily insistiera en sus pucheros. – Lily, venga, que sabes que no me resisto.- Lily empezó a parpadear sumando a su carita de pena, unos ojillos de súplica.- ¡Está bien, me rindo!

-¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?- le preguntó contenta como una niña la mañana de navidad.- Además que a mí me parece que tú eres mucho más guapo que ese arcángel.

Lily le dio un enorme beso en los labios en el que por suerte James cerró los ojos, porque a pesar de su sentimiento de culpa y de sus ganas de reconciliarse a Lily se le estaba viendo claramente que estaba mintiendo.

-No me enfado pero no bajo a desayunar.- le dijo cuando Lily dejó su beso.- Como Sirius se entere de que me he rendido a la primera me la va a liar buena.

Así que James salió de su habitación con cara de enfadado y se sentó junto a Sirius en el sofá que estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, pero cuando Lily pasó por su lado para bajar a desayunar, aprovechando un descuido de Sirius, le guiñó un ojo.

Sirius estaba agobiado con sus nuevas funciones. James y él, iban andando por el pasillo mientras Sirius despotricaba sobre los arcángeles en general y sobre Rigel y Christine en particular. Lo de Rigel había sido odio a primera vista y con Chris la cosa estaba tomando carices cada vez más peligrosos.

-¿Te puedes creer que tengo que hacer un informe para los exámenes de los EXTASIS y de los TIMOS?- gruñó ofendido abriendo la puerta de su clase, en ese momento vacía- ¿Desde cuándo? En Defensa nunca hacemos eso.

-Sí que lo hacemos.- le dijo James, sentándose en una mesa de la primera fila.

Cuando trabajaban juntos Sirius tenía que obligarse a ser más o menos ordenado para que Remus no le riñera, pero ahora que estaba solo, su mesa era un auténtico desastre. Llena de montañas de pergaminos, la mitad de ellos inservibles, con varias plumas desperdigadas por toda la mesa y una gran mancha de tinta que debió de producirse cuando tiró un tintero.

-¿Cómo que sí que lo hacemos?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Moony lo hace todos los años.- le contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius empezó a reírse provocando la carcajada de su amigo. Ciertamente el auténtico profesor era Remus. Ellos se dedicaban a hacerle caso y seguir sus pautas pero siempre terminaban dejando que fuese él quien llevase la vara de mando.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor?-le dijo Sirius sentándose en el único hueco libre de su mesa- Hoy tengo las clases de orientación con los chicos.

-¿Tú orientando?- bromeó James.- Verás la que te va a liar Chris.

-Pues eso digo yo. ¿A quién voy a orientar yo? Si yo estoy para que me orienten a mí.

-Venga, Padfoot, no digas tonterías. – le animó James.- Con once años sabías que querías romper con tu familia y entrar en Gryffindor, con quince que serías auror y con diecisiete que Patricia era la mujer de tu vida. En las cosas importantes, siempre lo has tenido claro.

-¡Ay, Prongs, qué cosas me dices!- bromeó Sirius tapándose la cara como si se estuviese sonrojando.

-¡Qué payaso eres! ¿Qué crees que querrán ser los chicos?- le preguntó una vez que dejaron de reír- Nunca han mencionado nada.

-No sé, luego te cuento, pero molaría que siguieran nuestros pasos. ¿No te haría ilusión?

-¿Que sean profesores?- le preguntó James sorprendido.

-¡No, hombre! – contestó Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitar de en medio esa idea- ¡Aurores! Como tú y yo en nuestros mejores tiempos

James empezó a reírse cuando Sirius se puso de pie, varita en mano e imitó los movimientos que tantos años atrás hacían cuando tenían que asaltar una casa o comenzar un ataque.

-¿Lo echas de menos?- le preguntó James.

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Sirius- La adrenalina, las maldiciones, la acción… ¿Tú no?

-Sí, a veces también lo echo de menos.- confesó James.- Pero no sé si querría que Harry o Matt fueran aurores.

Sirius empezó a reírse, pellizcó las mejillas de James sacándole una mueca extraña como si fuera una tía-abuela vieja que ve a un crío regordete.

-Ay, mi Prongsie, como defiende a sus cervatillos.

Un niño de primero de Hufflepuff abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena sorprendido. James y Sirius lo miraron a su vez, pero no se movieron ni un milímetro, así que ahí estaba James con sus mofletes estirados bajo los pellizcos de Sirius mirando al chico azorado y Sirius con cara de querer que lo tragara la tierra.

-¿Me sueltas?- preguntó James

Horas después, los chicos de quinto de Gryffindor esperaban en la puerta del despacho de Sirius a que les llamaran para sus clases de orientación. Ízar había llegado el primero, había tirado la mochila y se había sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Harry llegó al poco tiempo pero se quedó de pie charlando con Hermione y con Ron, que era exactamente lo que él debía haber hecho, pensó, cuando Andrea soltó su mochila y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa ignorando el hecho de que él se empeñase en no hablarle.

Ízar sólo negó con la cabeza. Aquella mañana había sido la primera que se había despertado con el sonido del despertador que ella le había regalado y sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho de mejor humor. Ahora el que ella estuviese tan cerca con una sonrisa tan encantadora no ayudaba nada a su campaña "odiamos a Andrea". Sin embargo, Alan llegó en ese momento, se sentó al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la cara, lo que sirvió para recordarle todo su enfado.

-Pues yo no tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer después de Hogwarts.- siguió hablándole Andrea, ignorando a Alan.

Cuando vio que Ízar continuaba en sus trece de ignorarla, perdió la sonrisa y se quedó un poco decepcionada. Él la miró de reojo y a pesar de que luchó contra el remordimiento que le pellizcaba el estómago se acabó rindiendo. Cogió aire para hablar y...

-Ízar Black.- se oyó la voz de Sirius al otro lado de la puerta.

Él se puso de pie y cogió su mochila. Andrea le imitó y todavía con cara triste se fue a hablar con Hermione pero antes de que se alejara, Ízar le cogió la mano para pararla.

-Gracias por el despertador.- le susurró al oído.

Sirius estaba sentado en su despacho esperando que los chicos de quinto desfilaran por ahí para contarle sus aspiraciones en la vida. El primero en entrar de los chicos fue Ízar. Sirius ya había tenido que escuchar a dos chicas decir que querían ser periodistas y medimagas, aunque esta última le acabó contando que odiaba las pociones y que se mareaba con la sangre, lo que empezó a desesperar un poco a Sirius.

-¿Quién ha sido el luces que te ha puesto a ti de orientador?- bromeó Ízar para saludar mientras se sentaba en la silla que había delante de la mesa.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo mío.

-Vamos, Vatti, que es broma. ¡Oriéntame!- exclamó estirándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda.

-¿Has pensado algo?- le preguntó Sirius siguiendo la lista de preguntas que Christine le había dado esa mañana.

-No mucho, la verdad. Me gustan muchas cosas.

-¿Y en concreto?

-Pociones. – contestó Ízar con una sonrisa provocando un ataque de tos a su padre.

-¿Tienes a toda tu familia dando clase en este colegio y a ti te inspira la asignatura que da Snape?- le preguntó sin salir de su asombro.- ¿No prefieres algo relacionado con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-No es que Snape me ponga mucho, la verdad.- le dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa para acercarse a él.- ¿Pero defensa? Me gusta, pero no me veo de auror, la verdad. Me molaría más descubrir la cura definitiva contra la mordedura de un licántropo.

-A Moony le encantará escuchar eso.

-¿Y a ti no?- le preguntó al detectar cierto deje de decepción.

-¡Claro que sí! – se apresuró a decir Sirius para que Ízar no se molestara- Estoy seguro de que conseguirás que Remus vea la luna llena tranquilamente en el sofá de casa.

Sirius sacó un folleto de una academia de pociones y se lo dio a Ízar que se mostró también muy interesado en el nuevo Departamento Criminalístico de Análisis y Pociones.

Después de Hermione, le tocó a Alan, que se sentó sin ningún decoro en la silla y apoyó los pies encima de la mesa. Sirius sacó un par de cervezas de mantequilla de un cajón y puso los pies encima de la mesa como estaba haciendo Alan.

-¿Quieres?

Alan cogió la cerveza y lo miró con una sonrisa. Sirius era con diferencia el adulto que mejor le caía. Siempre se había sentido identificado con él y agradeció enormemente que esa clase de orientación la tuviese que dar él y no su madre como llevaba cinco años temiendo.

-Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Has pensado algo?- le preguntó dándole un trago a la cerveza.

-Varias cosas.- Sirius le miró sorprendido. Esperaba que Alan fuese el que más se resistiese. – Molaría mucho montar una banda de rock o ser modelo, tengo buen cuerpo y la cámara me quiere.

Sirius se escurrió de la silla y perdió el apoyo de los pies así que tuvo que hacer malabarismos para no acabar en el suelo. Aun así fue incapaz de hablar. Sólo podía mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a Alan, sentado de mala manera mientras hablaba moviendo su botellín a un lado y otro con gesto despreocupado.

-Actor de cine... jugador de quidditch...- seguía Alan.

-¿Y algo serio?- se aventuró Sirius reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Que eso son profesiones serias, los conciertos hay que currárselos y las sesiones de fotos cansan, además que tendría que cuidar este cuerpo en el gimnasio todos los días.

Sirius se tapó la cara con las manos incapaz de seguir reprimiendo la risa, negó con la cabeza y se concentró en serenarse antes de volver a afrontar aquella conversación.

-¿No se te ocurre nada que requiera que estudies?

Alan fingió estar pensando durante un rato. Apuró su cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa sin cambiar su postura.

-No, no me interesa estudiar.

Sirius respiró profundamente y le dio un trago largo a su cerveza antes de volver a mirar a Alan. Si el chico salía de ese despacho más desorientado de lo que ya estaba era más que probable que Christine acabara atravesándole con Calisto, su espada.

-Algo tendrás que estudiar ¿no crees? – le dijo Sirius como el que no quiere la cosa.- Ahí tienes un montón de folletos, échales un ojo porque en algo tendrás que currar.

-No te creas.- le contestó con superioridad- En cuanto pueda me voy a ir a buscar a más de los míos y a vivir como un arcángel durante un tiempo, y después cogeré mi guitarra y me iré a Los Angeles, allí fijo que consigo meterme en el mundo de la música.

Sirius empezó a toser atragantado con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa. – propuso Sirius- Estudia para los TIMOS y coge las asignaturas básicas para el año que viene. Todavía quedan dos años para ver si te enderezamos.- acabó suspirando.

-Vale, pero yo que tú, no confiaría mucho en verme sentado en un despacho.

Alan se levantó con una pirueta y recogió su mochila. Se movió el pelo para dejárselo a su gusto y luego hizo una mueca sexy dedicada a su tío.

-¿Ves cómo valgo para modelo?

-Lárgate.

Andrea entró después de Alan y se sentó de forma muy recatada en la silla. Todavía estaba nerviosa por lo que le había dicho Ízar y tenía miedo de que Sirius se lo notara. Estar en clase con él no le daba vergüenza pero allí a solas no dejaba de pensar que era el padre de Ízar y que seguro que él le había contado lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Sirius la miró divertido y aguantó una sonrisa al verla tan bien sentada y tan calladita, incluso estaba poniéndose algo sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Ella asintió deprisa.- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer después de Hogwarts?

-No sé, hay muchas cosas. Mis asignaturas favoritas son defensa y pociones. Estaría bien estudiar algo para curar enfermedades.

-Ay, mira que mona, si es que sois tal para cual.- canturreó Sirius acordándose de que Ízar también quería acabar con los efectos de la mordedura de licántropo.- Vais a estar encantados trabajando juntos Ízar y tú delante de un caldero.

Andrea se puso tan roja en ese momento que sintió como se le calentaba toda la cabeza. A partir de ese momento, no fue capaz nada más que de asentir o negar con la cabeza a lo que Sirius le iba preguntando, a veces con demasiada maldad, pues le estaba haciendo gracias que estuviese tan tímida. Ella se dejó asesorar y salió del despacho con un montón de folletos y un "gracias" taimado.

Harry estaba ya harto de esperar y no veía la hora de que le tocara. Había quedado con Yael y aquello se estaba alargando demasiado, así que cuando Parvati Patil salió, entró como una exhalación y se sentó con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

-Vamos, vamos que tengo prisa.- apremió a Sirius.

-Pues empieza tú.- le dijo bostezando descaradamente. Ya estaba harto de escuchar a adolescentes.- ¿Te gusta algo en especial?

-Sí, jugador de quidditch profesional. Seguiré entrenando.- se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-¡Ey, tú! ¿Dónde crees que vas?- le llamó Sirius y con el dedo le señaló de nuevo la silla de la que se había levantado.- ¿Quidditch? ¿Sólo quidditch?

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamó ofendido- ¡Soy muy bueno! Podría ser profesional si quisiera.

-Ya, lo que tú digas, pero no sales de aquí hasta que no me digas una profesión seria que necesite al menos un par de EXTASIS. No quiero que Prongs me clave su cornamenta en la próxima luna llena.

Se quedó un rato pensando en sus propias palabras y sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía demasiado miedo a que sus amigos acabaran clavándole cosas.

-Está bien.- se rindió Harry.- Alguna vez he pensado que podría ser auror, como tú y como papá.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sirius emocionado. Se levantó de su silla y le dio la vuelta a la mesa para ponerse junto a Harry- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué ilusión!

Harry lo miró preocupado. Nunca le había visto tan emocionado por nada que no llevara falda en toda su vida. Sirius rebuscó entre sus folletos. Ninguno de sus alumnos le había pedido información para ser auror así que le costó encontrarlo.

-Toma.- se lo estrelló contra el pecho todavía muy emocionado.- Vas a tener que estudiar un montón y ya le diré a Ízar que te ayude con las pociones porque necesitas un Extraordinario en los TIMOs- Harry tragó saliva. Él no había contado con ese detalle y dudaba mucho que ni Ízar ni el mismísimo Merlín que se le apareciera podrían hacer algo para que él mejorara en pociones.- Ya verás, te encantará el trabajo. La academia es dura pero muy divertida. ¡Vas a flipar!

Harry tuvo que aguantar media hora de la charla emocionada de Sirius que acabó rememorando sus mejores hazañas y los momentos más destacables de su época en la academia. Harry miraba el reloj cada poco pensando en que más le valdría aprender las técnicas de los aurores cuanto antes para poder defenderse de lo que Yael pudiera hacerle si llegaba aún más tarde.

-Bueno tío Sirius, muchas gracias por la información. Yo me lo pienso ¿Vale?

Sirius le dio un palmetazo en el hombro, más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado a Harry que se fue para la puerta rascándose.

-¡Por cierto, Harry!- le llamó antes de que pudiera salir. – Cuando le hables a tu padre de esta conversación ¿te importaría decirle que te he repetido muchas veces que es una profesión muy peligrosa?

Harry asintió sin saber muy bien por qué, lo único que quería era salir de allí y llegar cuanto antes a la armadura de Ravenclaw antes de que Yael se enfadara con él.

Después de que Ron saliera, Sirius se sentó en la silla y se masajeó las sienes. Estaba cansado de escuchar a los chicos y de explicarles las asignaturas que querían coger. Tratar con adolescentes era peor que hacerlo con aficionados a la magia negra y por muchos años que llevara en el colegio eso era algo a lo que no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

La puerta se abrió y entró Alya acompañada de Luna que dejó su cabeza cansada sobre el regazo de Sirius.

-Hola compañera.- le murmuró mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

-¡Hallo Vatti!- exclamó Alya subiéndose a sus rodillas por encima de la cabeza de Luna. Sirius para no provocar más molestias a la perra sentó a la niña en la mesa encima del montón de folletos que había usado esa mañana.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, enana?

-Ízar me ha dicho esta mañana que ibas a decirles lo que van a ser de mayores.- le explicó Alya mientras investigaba un poco por la mesa.- Yo también quiero que me digas lo que voy a ser de mayor.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la observó con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras ella esperaba balanceando sus cortas piernecitas que el gran oráculo que ella pensaba que era su padre le dijera cómo acabaría ganándose la vida.

-Yo no les he dicho en qué van a trabajar.- le explicó Sirius sin cambiar su postura.- ellos me lo dicen y yo les explico cómo hacerlo ¿Tú que quieres ser de mayor?

Alya empezó a pensar mientras se iba dando con el dedo índice en los labios.

-¡Yo quiero ser como tú!- acabó diciendo y Sirius sintió que se derretía en ese momento. Se la habría podido comer a besos.

-¿Y qué prefieres, profesor o auror?

-No sé lo que es eso.

-Pues... ¿Quieres dar clase o quieres perseguir a los malos?

Alya volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos mientras inspeccionaba de nuevo la mesa, cogió con una mano una pluma y con la otra la varita que su padre había dejado. Miró a Sirius con ojillos traviesos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Yo quiero perseguir a los malos!

Movió la varita de su padre con fuerza y la estantería del fondo explotó sobresaltándolos a los dos.

-Yo no he sido.- dijo Alya soltando la varita.

Sirius se rio con ganas y cogió a la niña en brazos. Miró el mueble con aprensión, aquello no tenía remedio ya, así que movió la cabeza lamentándose.

-Tía Chris nos va a matar.

N/A: Hola! Pues ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capi. No hemos tardado mucho, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo y por los reviews que habéis dejado, que siempre gustan. Nos vemos pronto. Muchos besos.

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS

**Lorephelps**: Parece que la única que no está muy de acuerdo con lo del bebé Potter es Lily, a ver si entre todos la convencemos jejeje. Sí, la verdad es que el parto nos tiene nerviosas incluso a nosotras. Un beso y gracias.

**Pockechessi**: Gracias! Ya estamos de vuelta!

**Mayachan**: Hola! Muchas gracias por leerlo y por el review que has dejado. La verdad es que Alan enamora. El muy mono y esperemos que en su familia todo vaya bien. Alguna escena caerá de Alan con Sirius. Al fin y al cabo son muy parecidos, para desgracia de Remus y Christine jejeje, así que cuando llegue esperemos que te guste. Un beso enorme.

**Maaarxd**: Hola! Intentaremos que no haya un drama tan malo como la muerte de Christine, aunque con Evix de por medio nunca se sabe jejejeje. Ízar y Andrea… ahí anda en su sí pero no. A ver cómo siguen. Lo de la bebé Potter… parece que Lily no está muy por la labor jejeje. Esperemos que te siga gustando. Un beso fuerte.


End file.
